soul mates
by njrd
Summary: COMPLETED! Take place after Pitch Black. Riddick decided to keep Jack with him but change his mind after a dream. Five years later he find her but Jack doesn't remember him and her life is in real danger.
1. Prologue

**Title: SOUL MATES.**

**Author: NJRD.**

**Summary: After the events of PB, Riddick leaves Jack in New Mecca after a dream. Five years later he will find her again, but she doesn't remember him and her life is in danger.**

**Pairing: Riddick / Jack. I know there's a lot of this but I can't help it.**

**Rating: NC17 (language, some mild violence and explicit sex…)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone related to Pitch Black.**

**Feedback: Yes, of course, it would be more than welcome.**

**AN: I would like to inform you that this is my first fan fic so don't be too hard with your reviews, but please be honest with your opinions. .I hope you enjoy this fic. Thanks. **

Prologue : .

During those first weeks in the skiff, and later, during the following months, they each became the most important person to the other. If someone had asked him why Jack trusted him so much, he wouldn't have known the right answer. Why a fifteen-year old girl wanted to stick around with a convicted murderer, was a complete mystery even to him. They spent most of their time together training. Riddick trained Jack for more than four hours every day. Not even once did she complain about their hard and endless training sessions. Even when he was completely sure that she was sore, and that every muscle in her tiny body had to be screaming in pain, she never said anything. He knew full well that she was trying to show him that she was as tough as he was. Secretly, he always said to himself, _Now, that's my girl_, with a slightly proud feeling.

Riddick had decided to leave New Mecca with her. Imam had shown disappointment with this decision, but no one in his right mind would get in the way of Richard B. Riddick. Where would be the safest place in the world for her if not around Riddick? Imam knew this from the very first time he saw Riddick comfort Jack, after one of the many nightmares that were haunting her. He knew that Riddick would die for Jack without thinking about it twice.

In two weeks they were leaving and Riddick told Jack about the things that might be needed before their departure. The smile that lit up Jacks face, when she realized that Riddick was taking her with him, was brighter than the sun itself. Jack had jumped into his arms with such force, that they both fell to the floor laughing. Jack had always dreamed about traveling around the galaxy, and now that dream was coming true. Riddick had promised her that he would teach her how to fly his vessel as soon as they reached deep space.

Nevertheless, the night before they were to depart, Riddick awoke from the most horrible nightmare that he had ever had. He turned his face to look at Jack, who was peacefully asleep clasped to his body in the darkness. She was ignorant of what was happening within Riddick's mind. She was only fifteen years old and he always thought of her as his little sister. For the first time he felt a sensation long ago forgotten. Fear. Riddick was frightened. He was terrified of the consequences of his dream, so he made up his mind. He made a decision that would change their lives forever. He would leave her behind. He left that house and two hours later he was departing from Helion Prime. He had no intention to come back and take her with him. He thought that as long as he stayed away from her, she would be safe. What he did not know was how wrong he was, and how far from reality was his act.

So, now it's your turn to review the story and let me know your opinions or whatever. Come on, don't be shy. I'm waiting.

Thanks to all.


	2. Chapter 1: Memories

**Hi everyone, I want to say thanks to all my reviewers for their lovely comments. I do love you all. Now it's official. I never thought that anyone was going to take two minutes to write something about my story. Thank you to all of you. This sentence between the parenthesis is for my best friend. And it's written in the Spanish language because she doesn't speak English. (Gracias, M. Sin tu constante apoyo nunca hubiera empezado este relato ni terminado el otro. Estamos mas cerca del sueño cada día. Gracias. Gracias. Gracias)…….. Aaaand, very important, I would like to give thanks to my beta. Sweetheart, without you this story wouldn't see the light. **

**Goldun: thanks for the info and I love that you were my first reviewer. You wanted to read more, here you go.**

**FluidDegree: Thanks lol, It's difficult to show the emotions of our hero, isn't it?**

**Icores: I tried not to be cruel, hon. Here, now you have more to read. Thank you.**

**Niffer01: You'll find out in the next chapters, don't worry, be patient. Thank you.**

**Wildfire6962000: I hope to keep your interest. Thank you.**

**Shamrock920: I'm very grateful you like my story because I've read yours and I love them, so thank you. By the way, check your email, hon.**

Now let's enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 1: Memories

5 years later

The planet Thalion – Jack

"_Where the hell can I get eyes like that?"_

"_You've got to kill a few people"_

"_OK. I can do that"_

"_Then you gotta get sent to a slam where they tell you you'll never see daylight again. You dig up a doctor, and you pay him twenty menthol cools to do a surgical shine job on your eyeballs"_

"_So you can see who's sneaking up on you in the dark?"_

"_Exactly"_

Jack awoke startled, once again. She was sweating, and when she carried a trembling hand to her forehead, she found that it was burning with fever. She closed her eyes and sighed. She stood slowly and went into the bathroom. She turned on the shower, adjusting the water to a warm temperature, and stepped in. Closing her eyes she let the water flow over her body, trying to relax her aching muscles. But her mind wouldn't let her; she kept trying to figure out the meaning of those words, the ones from her dream. After a long time she stepped out and dried off, afterwards she wrapped a big towel around her body and she headed to her bedroom. She got dressed in shorts and a t-shirt. Looking inside her drawer she picked up a little black box. Jack stared at it for a few seconds and then went to lock her door. She sat on the bed and opened the box. Pulling out a hypo syringe, she inserted an ampoule filled with red liquid and clenching her teeth, she injected it directly into her neck. _Shit,_ she thought, tears rolling, as she shut her eyes tight. _When will this end?_, she wondered as she tried to breath deeply. Afterwards, she fell on her back, trying hard to control her trembling body.

"Audrey?" She heard Danielle's voice call to her as she heard the apartment door open and then get kicked closed. Danielle waited, hearing no answer, she then yelled "Yo, Audrey, are you here?"

Jack stirred and opened her eyes; she slowly climbed out of the bed and tried to ignore her muscles, which were crying out in pain. "I'll be out in a minute !" she yelled back. Jack hid the black box in her drawer and headed out to the kitchen.

Danielle was already in there. "I'm not shopping anymore in your place, you know?" she said raising her voice as she left the bags on the table.

A moment later, Jack was watching her from the kitchen's doorframe. Danielle turned her head to look at her and saw the fatigue reflected on her face. "You told me that last time, Danielle", Jack said in a whisper as she passed a trembling hand through her wet hair.

Danielle narrowed her eyes and stared at her. "Yeah, well. I really don't understand why I let you get away with not doing your share of the shopping", she said in a frustated tone as she collapsed on a chair.

Jack lowered her face, ashamed. "You know I don't feel comfortable going out, this isn't a safe place", she said sounding shy and weak.

Danielle stood and hugged her. "I know, Audrey. I'm just kidding",. Funny, but she suddenly felt like a shit. She knew full well that Jack was easily frightened, and that that was the reason why she always came up with an excuse to stay at home. This was the only place where she felt completely safe. After a long moment, Danielle spoke "But…" she said as she let go of her, "Tonight you'll make dinner!" and her smile widened.

Jack gave her a big smile in return, "Done!"

Danielle opened the fridge and pulled out a beer. "Ok, now onto more important things", she said as she opened the can. "You should think about coming with me to training sessions", she said taking a sip.

Jack looked her in the eye, "Take a look at me, Danielle. Do you really think I could fight with someone?" She said and sat on a chair. "I don't even know how to use a shiv to kill, for god sake!" she rolled her eyes and began to play with the bottom of her t-shirt.

"Holly shit!" Danielle yelled as she spat out her mouthful of beer, she was completely shocked "who's talking about shivs, though?" she asked looking for a towel to dry her tank top. "Who are you? A serial killer?" she asked and looked at her with wide eyes as if Jack was a ghost. "I was just thinking about a few movements to protect yourself, that's all", she sat next to her and took one of her hands. "Tell me at least you'll think about it", she said rubbing Jack's hand.

Jack sighed and went silent for a long moment. _Why in hell am I thinking about shivs?_ she thought. "Ok, I'll think about it".

Danielle shook her head. "Good, that's my girl", she said smiling.

As soon as the words came out of Danielle's mouth, Jack looked at her amused. Then Jack's eyes widened and a surprised look was on her face.

"What?" asked Danielle when saw her face.

Jack stared at her in silence. "Nothing, just…… nothing", she said standing up and going through the bags on the table. Suddenly she was feeling very sad and didn't even know why.

Danielle looked at her concerned. "What happen, Audrey?"

Without turning her head, Jack answered. "Nothing. Forget about it." Danielle just stood and began to help her, not wanting to upset her any further.


	3. Chapter 2: One more target

Chapter 2: Just one more target.

5 years later

The planet Malaca. Riddick.

Riddick walked along the alley under the protection of the darkness, sheltered by the security that this element provided him. The night. This was the only place where he felt safe, the only place in which he could give free rein to his instincts. Pitch black.

As usual, Riddick had arrived early. He surveyed his surroundings and later, inside the wreck of a building, he lodged himself into a corner with his gaze intent on the one entrance and waited for The Firm's man. He exhaled slowly and deliberately through his nose, the man was late. His mind went blank as he was kept waiting for the other man to arrive. He then closed his eyes and heaved a deep sigh, at that very moment, memories came up without warning and Riddick was dragged back into the past.

_**Flash back.**_

"Hey, big guy!" Jack yelled from the top of the stairs with a big smile plastered on her face.

Riddick dropped his coat and looked at her. _God, how can someone smile so easily_, he thought. The thing that amazed him was that she did actually smile at him. Riddick couldn't help but return the favor. "Hi, kid", he grinned.

"Jack", she corrected him descending the stairs two steps at a time. "It's Jack. Riddick", she jumped the last four steps landing right in front of him. She glared at him and uttered one letter at time, slowly, "J….. A…… C….. K", she said as if she was speaking with a little child.

Riddick raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Whatever, kid", he answered and turned to leave.

Jack jumped him from behind making them both fall to the floor as she grasped Riddick's arm and put it against his back. Riddick grinned and waited for her next move, pretending to be overpowered. Jack bent her head and whispered, "Say my name, big evil", in a low menacing voice, trying to sound as threatening as possible.

Riddick went still, his breathing even. "Say it, Riddick", she pressed his arm with the weight of her body waiting for an answer. There was still no reaction from Riddick.

After a couple of seconds he asked her "Let me think, yeah. Audrey Jacqueline?" he mocked. Jack hated that name and he knew that but he simply couldn't pass up the opportunity to fuck with her mind. Jack growled. One minute she was on top, next she was underneath, and he had straddled her hips, held her arms with his legs, and tilted his head. "I bet you think you're ready to win, huh, kid? Maybe I should introduce myself, Audrey" he teased her.

Jack twisted under him trying to move her arms. Riddick watched her and smirked. "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk ... You don't know who you're fucking with, kid", he growled. "Didn't I show you anything? ... Audrey?" he asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Fuck, Riddick! Let me go!" she retorted and then remained still.

"Oh, come on, baby. Show me what you got", he said still with that growling voice, and then he moved forward and set some of his weight on her stomach.

Jack let out a small "umpfh" and then stayed still, closing her eyes as she tried to control her breathing. A few seconds later she opened them and smiling, locked her eyes with his. Her expression was calm and her eyes sparkled. Riddick knit his brow and turned his head looking down to his side. He realized that his own shiv was softly pressed against his skin. "What's my name, Riddick?" she asked looking up at him innocently.

"Jack, Jack, Jack …..", he said and exploded with raspy laughter. "That's my girl!" he then stood and offered his hand to her.

Jack's smile widened, and accepting his hand she stood as she extended her own hand to give the shiv back to Riddick. He took the shiv and inspected it for a few seconds. Then he took Jack's hand and placing the shiv it, he said, "You keep it, Jackie girl", while staring into her eyes.

Jack stared at the shiv in her hand. Her eyes blurred with unshed tears and her throat closed. After a moment, she tried to talk. "You want to know something, Riddick?" she asked trying to find her voice. "Never had a gift", she whispered with a teary voice. Riddick took off his goggles and went silent. She raised her head and locked eyes with his. He watched as tears spilled down her cheeks. "Thank you, Riddick", without thinking about it twice she pulled herself into his arms and hugged him tightly.

When he felt her tiny arms hug him, his heart stuttered for a second, overwhelmed by her show of affection. He thought about his own life and realization dawned. _So different and yet so similar._ Riddick hugged her back. He wouldn't let her go. _She'll never be alone again, _he though to himself. "It's nothing Jack", he said as he stroked her back trying to comfort her. _My kid. My Jack, _ he thought as he tightened his embrace.

_**End flash back**_

Riddick's heart was beating faster and breathing was suddenly difficult. Then, hearing hurried steps coming from the alley, he opened his eyes and covered them with his goggles. He growled as he gripped the handle of his shiv, waiting. _Just one more target_, he thought to himself, _and then I'll be free, free to disappear._

The little man walked in his direction. He hated to do business with Riddick. The last time he went to find him, he ended up almost pissing in his pants. The man was more than frightened he was terrified. Riddick smelled his fear and smiled, sliding only his eyes in the direction of the man, careful not to disturb the airflow around him. _Oh, what great fucking fun this little man is,_ he thought to himself. He was ready to fuck with this poor guy, and determined to make him sweat with fear. Riddick rushed him from behind placing his shiv on the man's neck, holding the blade almost reverently in one large palm and pressing against the skin with even pressure. The little man instantly went still, Riddick would have sworn the man was dead if it wasn't for the sound of his strained breathing.

"You're late", he grunted, "I do hate to be kept waiting." This was said in a low, menacing voice, as he continued to press the shiv into the man's neck.

The man tensed his body and shut his eyes. "Mr. Ri …. Ri", he began stuttering, but Riddick didn't let him finish.

"No fucking names, you piece of shit!" he growled cutting upon the skin. "Now, give me the fucking chip!", he hissed.

Covered in sweat and shaking, the man moved his hand. Riddick narrowed his eyes and pressed the shiv a little harder. "It's in m, my …p, p, pocket …. th, the r, r, right one", he stuttered, screwing up his face and trying to find his voice. Riddick was enjoying every second of this, but the little man was cursing himself for being here with him.

While staring menacingly into his eyes, Riddick pulled a silver chip, about the size of a credit card, out of the pocket. The man was now shaking uncontrollably. Letting up a little on the shiv, Riddick looked at the card and smirked. In those few seconds the man fell to his hands and knees. When he finally turned his head to look up at Riddick, there was no sign of him. The man carried one hand to his neck and touched the skin. He felt a wet liquid where the shiv had been no less than two minutes before. It was blood, shocked, he stood and staggered. "Jesus, I hate this job", he said and went out of the building running to the main street, looking over his shoulder from time to time, just to confirm that nobody was following him.

Riddick watched him from his spot in the shadows, and a devilish smile spread on his lips. Yeah, he did love this job! Picking the silver card from his pocket he plays with it, turning it in his fingers as the light reflected on it_. Let's find out who the hell are you,_ he said to himself, and walked to return to his ship, following the same direction that the little man took.

Half an hour later, Riddick inserted the card into the terminal to find out who his last target was. A picture turned up on the screen, and under the picture a name was written. Riddick fixed his gaze to the screen. _Fuck_, he thought. Clutching his hands into fists he pounded the table growling. In front of his face the name of his next victim was blinking……..

AUDREY JACQUELINE TRAVIS …..


	4. Chapter 3: The Firm

Chapter 3: The Firm.

Fifty-eight known planets, in seventeen systems, and all of them under the supervision of the government; eight systems located out in the frontiers, unexplored. How could such a vast territory be controlled? The Firm.

The Firm was an administrative council that functioned in much the same way of the corporations did in early 21st century, specifically around the year 2005. It was a financial institution that's main function was the exploration, and exploitation, of the unknown systems. The Firm's highest level, The Board, was made up of twelve members, one person from each of the twelve most powerful families. These families were both strong in political and financial influence. The members, since membership was inherited through the father, were groomed from the time they were born to take their position on The Board. All of them, currently men who were in their late fifties, were bureaucrats without scruples. They live their lives so far from daily reality, that they sat in their chairs and decided the fate of the millions as if they were playing a game of chess. Their motivation: power and money. Their goal: control. Their methods: sinister.

Riddick stared at the ceiling of his room with his jaw clenched and his hands in fists. Unable to sleep, he was lost in his thoughts. _Five years. Five fucking years_, he thought to himself. He had stayed away from her, away from her smile, away from the brightness of her eyes. He thought about that kid who had been living with him for nearly six months and felt he had sunk to ground level. What a bizarre sensation.

In the presence of the known universe, Richard B. Riddick had descended to Hell and returned victorious after defeating the big evil himself, taking his personality to bring with him the pure essence of the devil, scattering pain, death and destruction in his path. Gifted with a supernatural intelligence and inspired by just one primal instinct: survival. Richard B. Riddick was a survivor born.

The animal within overpowered him the night he left Jack behind. That night he renounced her, and without noticing it, his own soul as well. Without any thing else that he could hold onto to survive, Riddick surrendered to his killer instincts and the beast within dragged him to a world full of death, blood and loneliness. After a couple of months he accepted the offer from The Firm, what better way to give his fury free reign?

Now, at the present moment, after five years, Riddick felt overwhelmed by the same sensation that had overcome him after his dream. Fear. Fear for Jack. The animal within didn't like that sensation and wanted blood. Riddick stood and headed to the cockpit. He inserted the silver card one more time and confirmed the available information about his target. He had two weeks to kill the target and he only needed one week to reach the planet Thalion. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, putting his legs in front of him up onto the panel, he crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes. After five years, the time had come. Richard B. Riddick was ready to fight with his most dreadful enemy. Himself.

When Jack was three years old a plague devastated her planet and her parents had died along with three quarters of the population. The only survivors were children under five years of age. Due to the magnitude of the tragedy, The Firm decided that the children would be relocated on other planets. Families adopted some of them and others were sent to boarding schools; but there were a lot of them, so The Firm established foster houses that would be under its close supervision. These houses were called "homes in transit", because the children were only there for a maximum of three years, in order that all the children the same age were kept together. So under this basis, Jack went rolling from one house to another as she was growing, like many other children her same age. Tired of been manipulated, abused and ignored, she decided to run away and ended up on board the HG, disguised as a boy. After surviving the planet T2 and landing in New Mecca with Riddick and Imam, she made a promise to herself. She would die before going back to any of these "homes in transit", and made Riddick promise her as well that he would never let anyone send her to any other institution under the supervision of The Firm.

Two planets were located inside of Gemini system. Thalion and Thalis. They rotated in the orbit of one sun and two moons. Twelve hours of daylight and twelve hours of night. The Firm had a strong investment in these two planets because they were full of mineral resources.

The complex named North Hills had been the place where Jack had lived for the last five years. Together with others and under the direct supervision of the government, Jack finished her studies and now she worked as an employee of one the multiple companies that belonged to The Firm. Her job consisted in check for cracks and fissures along the hills in the north area of the planet Thalion. The complex had three levels, students, employees and managers and was located right in the center of the main city. Jack shared an apartment with Danielle. It wasn't a luxurious one but you could find inside anything you might need to live comfortable. In spite of Thalion being a peaceful planet, it wasn't a safe place. Always in constant need of manual labor and with no interest in asking many questions, every day many ships landed in their ports with plenty of people without clean files. Too many whorehouses, bars and dark alleys surrounded the city.

Danielle and Jack were dinning in silence. They had been living together for the past five years, first like classmates and now as friends. They met in the hospital. Danielle's father had beaten the shit out of her. Jack had never told Danielle the reason why she was there. From the beginning Jack had always been shy and distant with everyone, including Danielle. Nevertheless, in the past few weeks her silence had grown more and more. Jack spent almost all day in complete silence and locked in her room, going out only to work. During those five years Danielle had suspected that her past had strong similarities with her own. Most of the girls there shared their experiences and feelings, but Jack never took part in any activity, meeting or party. Most of the time she just seemed to be lost in her thoughts, and on the few occasions that Danielle tried to make her speak about her past, revealing her feelings, Jack simply changed the subject to something irrelevant.

Once, curiosity got the best of her, and while Jack was at school Danielle went through her things looking for some information about Jack's past. Among some papers, she found a document from the hospital. She had no grasp of medical subjects, but there was a note attached to it. She read it in high voice. "The patient, female, shows a loss of selective memory, probably caused by a strong physical or psychological trauma. Non-conclusive diagnostic. Treatment with sampling medicine under governmental control". Danielle did find a black box hidden deep inside her drawer though, when she opened the box, she saw a small syringe and red ampoules. Danielle couldn't get up the nerve to ask her without revealing that she had been sneaking through her things. So she kept silent and waited for Jack to be ready to confess. But it had been almost four years since that day and that confession never did come.

When they finished cooking their dinner, they gathered the plates and headed to the living area to watch the news as they did every day. They were showing a crime that had occurred in a system close to Gemini. The mutilated bodies of two men were shown without revealing any detail. The descriptions of the injuries were almost pornographically revealed. According to first's research the main suspect was Richard B. Riddick. Suddenly a picture of him appeared on the screen. Danielle shivered when she saw the convict. Riddick was in the picture chained by his wrists and ankles, blindfolded and with a bit in his mouth. It seemed that they took the picture when Riddick was on his way back to slam, the day he boarded the HG, as they were explaining to the audience.

Jack stared at the screen. An unexpected sensation overwhelmed her as silent tears were shed. Danielle saw her reaction and looked at her as if she had just sprouted a third eye.

"Don't you cry for that animal, Audrey. Don't you dare", she said angry.

Jack looked at her and without saying a word, she raised from the couch and headed to her bedroom, closing and locking the door behind her. When Danielle heard the door, she shook her head and changed the channel.

Jack leaned her back to the wall and slid to the floor. Bringing her knees to her chest she held them and rested her head there. Tears now were spilling uncontrolled and she felt as if her heart had been ripped apart from her body. She repeated to herself _why the hell am I crying for a convicted murderer?_ Why did seeing him chained like an animal make her feel so sad? By chance those mercs were more worthy of her tears, weren't they? After all they were trying to chase him. Why had she felt so empty and alone?

She then shut her eyes tightly. _Certainly when you see someone chained like that it isn't a nice view, but this man was a dangerous serial killer, a beast, wasn't he?_ _A convicted murderer famous for the cruelty he used to show when he killed his victims._ Only hearing his name made everybody sweat with fear, not to mention his semblance and physical presence. _Don't you cry for him, don't you dare,_ she thought about Danielle's words. Funny how for a few seconds she had the sensation that she had heard those words before but couldn't place them. _Richard B. Riddick, escaped convict and murderer, _she said to herself.

She felt her body aching with pain as she stood and climbed in her bed. Wrapping her arms around the pillow she let the tears fall freely, and finally, she fell asleep lost in her thoughts.

So now it's your turn again to leave me your opinions, please don't be shy. I'm waiting. Make my day, sweethearts.


	5. Ch 4: Learning how to protect yourself?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Pitch Black.**

**Author's note: First of all I want to give thanks to my beta. Yeah, you, my dear K. I know you already know this but anyway I want everybody to know this: THANK YOU, THANK YOU, AND MORE THANK YOU!. Without your help and advice I feel lost. I need your notes sometimes more than air to breath. Definitely we are in the same page, honey.**

**M¿Qué puedo decirte?. Nuestras conversaciones en el bar de Marcos son el aire que respiro y el apoyo que necesito. Por favor, no cambies. **

**yagirl-123: I don't know if it's going to be possible for me update everyday, but who knows. If you like angst, well you're going to find it here, but not too much untill next chapters. Thank you, your review made my day, I swear to you. I love you too and I hope you enjoy the following chapters. Thanks, hon.**

**Shamrock920: What can I tell you?. Hmm, let me think... yeah. Your reviews are inspiring. You make me want to write more and more everyday. Please tell me you are going to follow the story. Thanks for your support.**

**Crematoriacon: I would like to thank you for your info about the quotes and The Company name. Thanks, lol.**

**Foxykirby: I'm grateful if you think that the story is powerful, because it's one of the things that I would like to show through it, so thank you, hon.**

**Wildfire6962000: I'll bet you can't. I think you're going to enjoy the reunion. Thanks for your opinion and for getting back to me. Thank you, honey.**

**FluidDegree: I'll tell you that there's a popular expression in spanish to say that you're almost near to something (caliente, ... caliente, ...), I think this fits here for you. Thanks and be patient my love, patient. All in its right time and chapter.**

**Hi, I'm back, ready and able. Ding, dong. Please ladies and gentlemen: fasten your seatbelt and enjoy the story. Two more chapters for now. More next week. Thanks for reading with NJRD Flyers. Ding, dong.**

Chapter 4: Learning how to protect yourself?

Jack had lived on Thalion for the past five years. Her first memory was of waking up in a little room in a hospital. The hospital staff was unable to provide her much information, just some basics. Name: Audrey Jacqueline Travis. Age: Approximately fifteen years. No records found regarding her landing in Thalion. From the first moment, she thought that maybe she had been born there, later her suspicious were confirmed by authorities. Of course, that wasn't the true, but how could she know that?. They had told her that she was from Thalion. They had told her that her mother had died when she was two days old from medical complications after childbirth. Her father was dead as well, he had died when she was twelve in an explosion at the mines. She had looked in a mirror and found many old scars along her body, but she couldn't remember how they happened or when, they told her that her father had actually abused her for many years. She had a few scratches that were new and a couple of bruises as well. From the hospital she was transferred to North Hill and introduced to Danielle who was to be her new classmate and roommate.

A whole week had passed from the day that news about the murders of the two men had been reported and Jack had been working as usual. No comments were made between the girls about Jack's reaction that night. Jack worked on the other side of the complex. It wasn't an interesting or exiting job, but if there was something she was sure of, it was that she wasn't an action person and she didn't like strong emotions. She knew what the most of the people thought about her, they considered her a shy and silent person, a few of them even thought she was a bitch. But that was far from the truth. She just didn't feel comfortable around people, she preferred the quietness of her bedroom better than partying with the others. Definitively, she wasn't a social person, she felt as if she was a stranger in her own body. Sometimes she would think that her mind didn't belong to her, and that she was living the life of another person. Obviously, that was an insane idea, and wisely, she kept that suspicion to herself for her own peace of mind.

Danielle did seem to understand her, she choose not to ask too many questions and tried not to smother her with her physical presence. Both of them had been living and working together, but they didn't share secrets, at least Jack didn't. Danielle was always telling her about her latest boyfriend, reports or any other subject, while Jack just listened to her and had made some comments here and there. For the most part, Jack usually remained silent during their conversations. She was good at that, really good.

Jack was walking next to Danielle and looking at the floor in front of her. She didn't know how she had let Danielle convince her to join her in the training class. Danielle was happy, finally she had gotten Jack outside of the complex. Today was a day to celebrate. The sun was still shining, there was at least four hours until it grew dark. They had enough time to reach the gym, train for a couple of hours and then return to their apartment with it still being daylight.

"I can't believe I let you convince me", Jack said, whispering softly as she looked around her. There were many other women in the class along with the trainer.

"Don't be silly, Audrey" she answered. "You're going to be ok, and besides, look the trainer, he's hot, girl" she smirked as she looked at the man.

Jack grinned and went to warm up with the rest, mimicking Danielle's movements.

"Ladies", he cleared his throat trying to stop the whispers around him as he came into the room. "Today, your going to learn how to protect yourself from anyone who tries to approach you from your back", he said as he walked around the dojo. "I need a volunteer who will play the victim", he continued, circling the room. Many hands raised up at once.

Jack looked down and tried with all her will to make herself invisible. The trainer watched every woman in the room. A few seconds later "You. The girl with black t-shirt", he said pointing with his finger directly to Jack.

She was so lost in trying to just disappear, that she didn't realize that everyone was looking at her. Raising her head slowly, she found herself looking directly into the trainers' glance. "Stand up and come here, please. What's your name?" he asked.

Jack flushed. "Audrey" she told him whispering.

"Great, so, Audrey. I ain't got all day, so please come out here" he smiled as he pointed to a place near him.

Jack turned her head and looked at Danielle. She was smiling. "Go on, Audrey, Go get him, girl" she teased Jack as she elbowed her.

Jack breathed deeply and stood. She headed to the place that the trainer pointed to. "All right, Audrey. My name is Mark" he said, extending his hand to shake hers.

Jack looked at his hand and shook it. "Um, Mark. I ... I've never been here before. I don't think that I can….. I mean".

Mark laughed, "Don't worry, you don't have to do anything. I'm going to explain just a few movements and later you'll practice between yourselves", he explained. Jack nodded. "Good, let's start this. Come here, Audrey, right in front of me", he said as he pointed to the floor again. "Let's pretend you are walking back home and someone appears just behind you", he stood at her back. "And grabs you like that", he said grabbing Jack and putting an arm around her neck. At the same time, Jack tensed her body and a shiver came over her. "Relax, Audrey. This is just an example", he told her when he felt her body tense. "Now, let's think that this is a shiv", he was holding a small piece of wood in his right hand. "How will you be able to disarm your attacker without being injured yourself?", he asked the room.

All the women were paying attention. He carried the wood shiv to her neck and pressed evenly. "He'll wait for you to put up a fight. Don't. Yeah; I said Do Not Do This; you'll make abrupt movements and could be seriously injured, do you understand me?", he asked looking around him until they nodded.

Jack closed her eyes and relaxed. "OK, Audrey?", she nodded again. Mark smiled and released her. Walking around the room he continued with his little speech. "At this point, he'll think you are weak and that you're not gonna be too difficult to overpower. He'll probably relax his hold. Big mistake on his part. A mistake that you can and must use against him. That's when you can attack him, not before. You must try to push him and run", he explained as Jack looked at him in complete silence.

Mark was taller than her. He was close to 6 feet tall, and weighed at least twice as much as Jack, with muscles all over his body. "Audrey, are you ready to try it?" he asked as he headed back to Jack. She nodded in response, and he smiled as he arrived at her side. Mark held her from behind and again pressed an arm around her neck evenly. "You sure you're ready for this?" he asked her again, and even though Jack wasn't sure anymore she nodded anyway.

Mark said in a low and menacing tone "Don't move or I'll kill you bitch". As soon as the words were said, Jack's body tensed and her heart beat faster. She lifted both hands and gripped his arms. Then Mark closed his arm tighter around her, and remembering what he had said, Jack went still after few seconds. Mark laughed with a dirty smile, playing his role. "Yeah, baby. Let's have some fun", he whispered in a dirty voice and rubbed her backside with his own body.

Jack closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on her breathing. Suddenly she could feel Mark's pulse and breath against her skin and she froze. Then she sighed, and in one fast movement, she pushed her elbows back and made contact with Mark's chest. He let out the air from his lungs and let her go. She turned around and kicked him right in the chest again and he fell to the floor on his bottom. Jack jumped on to his back, pressing one knee on it, and took the fake blade with one hand while with the other she held his right arm against his back. She raised her head and looked around her. Jack's eyes were wide open and full of rage.

The room went still in silent shock. All the women were looking at Jack and the way she was holding Mark underneath her. Then Mark cried in pain "Oh, my God, Audrey, let me go, please!".

Some of women got to their feet, and Danielle was one of them. On her face, Jack could see amusement and her mouth was hanging open with surprise. Jack looked at Mark, and letting him go, she stood and ran out of the room muttering apologies.

Danielle ran after her while from the corner of her eye, she saw Mark trying to stand up, completely embarrassed. When she reached the bathroom, Danielle found Jack crouched in a corner crying like there was no tomorrow.

"Fuck, Jack. What was that!" she asked annoyed. Jack didn't answer. "I thought you didn't know how to defend yourself!" she said as she grabbed one of Jack's arms and shook her.

"Let me go, Danielle" she answered as she stood and tried to go around her. "I told you this wasn't a good idea" she continued as she grabbed her bag with her free hand.

"Oh, no, Audrey" she said, letting her go. "Talk to me, dammit!" Danielle said following her. "How did you do that?", she continued, blocking Jack's path. Danielle was not only annoyed but she was concerned too. She had never seen Jack like that before.

"There's nothing to say about it" was all Jack said and tried to go around her again. _What the hell Danielle want to know,_ she wonder. She didn't know what to say, she didn't even understand what had happened back there. She was really sorry and felt frightened, right now all Jack wanted was to be left alone to cry.

"Don't give me that shit, Audrey Jacqueline!" Danielle yelled at her, not moving. "I'm sick of your silence and half truths", she said as she continued to block Jack from leaving. Jack looked as if Danielle had just slapped her. Danielle was tired of being the understanding friend and wanted answers right now, and damn it all if she didn't get them.

Jack pushed Danielle, trapping her against the wall and pressed her neck with her arm and yelled at her. "Never talk to me like that!", she paused to breath deeply trying to get calm, "and never call me Audrey Jacqueline, got it?", she finished in a low menacing tone staring right at Danielle's eyes.

Danielle just nodded and Jack let her go, with a slight push. A moment later she went out and headed to the exit, pushing pass the people she found on her way out.

Danielle was shocked and, for a few seconds more, in complete panic. She then rubbed her neck and let out a sigh. Gathering her things, she went in search of Jack. Running outside the building, she looked in both directions and saw Jack at the end of the street, she was about to reach the corner. "Audrey!" she yelled "Audrey, please wait!", she yelled again as she started to run. She got ahead of her. "I'm sorry, ok?", she said nervously, "I didn't mean to upset you, you know you're my best friend and I worry about you, that's all. Please forgive me", she said sadly.

Jack breathed and stared at her friend. "I'm sorry about earlier, Danielle. I don't know what happened to me", she was shaking and her voice began to break, "I ….. I don't know how I did it, I ….. honestly, I don't know", she began to cry again.

Danielle pulled her into arms and held her. Both friends were crying now. A long moment later, they broke from their embrace and stared at each other, then without another word, they continued walking back home in complete silence. Danielle was worried about the rage she had seen in Jack's eyes, but Jack was more worried about how she had overpowered a man twice her own weight in seconds and about the strength she had found herself using to do it.

"Why didn't you want me to call you by your name?", Danielle broke the silent that had fallen upon them like an invisible veil.

"Huh?" Jack answered lost in her thoughts.

Danielle stopped and looked at her. "Earlier, when I called you Audrey Jacqueline, you reacted like you hated that name. And I wonder why because it's your name, isn't it?", she asked nervously. She didn't know what kind of reaction that question was going to cause in view of Jack's new behaviour.

In response, Jack shrugged her shoulders "Don't know", she muttered and continued walking.

Danielle went silent for a few seconds. "Hey, I've got an idea", she said walking sideways to look at Jack's. "Since we are here and it's early…. How about a drink?", she asked. She really needed something strong to calm her and Jack probably did too.

"I don't feel ….", she looked at her. Her eyes were still wet with a few unshed tears.

Danielle cut her off , "Oh, please Audrey. We never have been together outside. Please, honey, just a drink or something. Don't tell me no", she pouted. Jack saw this and smiled slightly. "Please, please, pleeeeeease", Danielle crossed her own hands as if she was begging.

Jack narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Ok, big baby", she folded her arms across her chest, "But, just one drink, ok?", she waited for Danielle to answer.

"Great!", Danielle exclaimed. "I'll show you a place I know. You'll love it, and I assure you that you'll never wanted to just stay back at home again", she said as she pulled her in the opposite direction on the street.

Jack just let her friend guide her, "I don't think so", she teased back.

"Whatever, girl!" Danielle told her, and they both headed to the place Danielle had told her about, running and laughing together side by side.


	6. Ch 5: About hugs, kisses and trust

Chapter 5: About hugs, kisses and trust.

It had almost grown dark on Thalion, and a soft breeze loaded with dust, due to the explosions in the mines, was blowing around the city. The temperature was warm even during the night. The activity around the port had been frantic during the past weeks. Many ships had landed during the day, the port had plenty of people coming and going from one side to another. In the middle of all this activity, one ship in particular landed. On board it had just one passenger, the captain. Both of them went unnoticed by local port authorities, The Darkveil and her captain, Mr. Richards. He reported a maximum stay of forty-eight hours, just enough to refuel the ship and buy supplies on his way to the frontiers.

Riddick had arrived early that morning, and after reporting his arrival, he had been checking the ship with meticulous devotion, and later he had bought supplies and refuelled The Darkveil. He wanted everything ready for their departure , he didn't expect to be on Thalion for more than two days tops.

On board The Darkveil, he had passed much of the afternoon training and reading about Audrey Jacqueline Travis. The files that The Firm had sent him included a diary with her activities on the planet. A psychological profile and other documents like school marks, reviews from her boss, and a list with the people who were around and in contact with her. Riddick discarded everything except the list of Jack's friends. He frowned, there were just two names: Dr. Morris and Danielle Petersen, Period, her doctor and her roommate. According to the files, Jack had been on Thalion for almost five years. _Where are the rest of your friends, Jackie girl? _He asked to himself. He knew she was funny and a nice person, she was full of tenderness and cared for people. _Why don't you have more friends, kid? _He was suddenly worried about her. Could a person change so much in a few years? He then took the medical report and read it carefully, paying special attention to her psychiatric tests. Riddick knew too well about their methods and technical concepts. The girl that those reports talked about was a complete stranger to him. There was almost nothing in the file that reminded him of the annoying brat that had somehow gotten under his skin, without him even realizing it, making him care about her, even miss her when he had left. _What had happened to the skinny little girl?_ He wonder lost in thoughts.

Sure, he hadn't spent all that much time with Jack, but it was enough, and he felt he knew her pretty well. He knew that he had a knack for knowing the minds of his fellow human beings. In the end, he had learned to follow his gut instincts. He had used this instinct on numerous occasions against his victims. He was good at fucking with peoples minds, recognizing their weakness and using it to his advantage.

Within the files he found a fifteen-year old Jack's picture. She wore her hair really short, and in her eyes, you could feel her sadness. The brightness that had shown once had disappeared, along with her smile. He thought that probably was taken after he had abandoned her in New Mecca. Riddick just stared at her picture. _Oh, fuck, Jack_, _what did I do to you, kid? _He thought. When he had left her, he had never thought about her feelings, just about her safety. Period.

_**Flash back.**_

"NOOOOO! RIDDICK!" Jack cried out at the top of her lungs.

Seconds later, she found herself in Riddick' arms and he was soothing her with his low and deep voice, whispering into her shaved head and holding her tightly. Jack gripped his t-shirt like it was her only lifeline, so tight that her knuckles were white. Riddick felt her pulse quicken, and he thought for a second that Jack's heart would explode from her flat chest. A veil of cold sweat covered her body and she was trembling with fear. He hugged her against his own chest as his hands brushed lightly across her back trying to calm her.

"Promise me you'll never leave me alone, Riddick", her voice was broken with tears. "Promise me you'll never let them take me away …..", she caught herself staring into his silver eyes.

Riddick's eyes reflected the moonlight and shined in the complete darkness of their room. Jack was silent, waiting for his answer. She needed to know that he would always be with her, that he would always protect her from everyone and everything. "Never, kid", was all he said.

His voice sounded solemn, hardly in a whisper. Jack smiled and nodded, that was enough for her. He noticed this with a certain kind of anguish, as Jack relaxed into his arms. _"Never, kid", _Riddick repeated to himself, and as he did he realized something. He meant it, absolutely and without reserve, this was a promise he meant to keep. Jack fell asleep, cradled in Riddick's arms, listening to the beat of his heart , sure that he would never abandon her. Riddick laid down with his little girl in his arms, holding her tightly and a few minutes later he fell asleep listening to Jack's breathing.

**_End of_** **_flash back._**

Riddick tensed his body and realized that he had closed his eyes, lost in memories of Jack. He then looked in the files for a twenty-year old Jack's picture, and compared it with the one he had in his hands. No trace of that skinny girl that shaved her hair to keep his attention and emulate the infamous Richard B. Riddick himself. The colour of her eyes was still intense. He remembered one time when he asked Imam what the colour was and he told Riddick that they were green. However, from those green eyes had blazed a brightness. A brightness that once it glittered had illuminated his dark heart and even his dark soul. He dropped the documents to the floor and stood. Closing the distance between the cockpit and the ramp from the cargo hold, he went out from his ship and stared at the sky. It had almost grown dark, it was time. He decided to confirm for himself all the intel The Firm had sent him, so Riddick made his way through the crowds of people that were at the port and headed to the center of the town, in search of North Hill. In search of his Jack.

Not even Riddick could have chosen a better planet to stay for a while. Twelve hours of night, a city full of whorehouses, bars, clubs and dark alleys. There were plenty of living souls here. Spending their lives apart from the real world that surrounded them. Crossing a few alleys, he arrived to the complex that was named North Hills.

Riddick watched the building from across the street. According to his information, Jack lived at the employees level, and that building was on the other side of the complex, so, like a shadow in motion, he slid through the corridors in the direction of Jack's apartment. Minutes later, he was at her apartment door. He hacked the security code, which was surprisingly his estimated date of birth, and opened the door. It was empty. _Funny, nobody at home_, he thought. Frowning he went to the kitchen and disconnected the lights. He then glanced at his chrono. Jack should have been back at home an hour ago. Where was she? He wondered. After a moment, he decided to snoop around the apartment and try to find out more about the new Jack, before she came back, supposedly without her roommate.

Today was Friday and the company usually held a party for their employees. It was a policy of the company so that everyone could relax after a long hard workweek. Jack never went to any of these parties and tonight shouldn't have been an exception.

The apartment had two bedrooms. Riddick glanced first into the one on the right, and after a few seconds he concluded it was Danielle's, so the one on the left side must be Jack's. Riddick opened the door and raised his eyebrows in complete surprise. All the furniture was very similar style, and located in the exact position as they were situated in the room they shared in New Mecca. However, there was no trace of any of the personal items she had had back then. _Interesting_, he thought.

He headed to her wardrobe and opened it. He looked the clothing to be found there. Chiefly all her clothes were in dark colours, probably black, or that was what he figured. Riddick couldn't distinguish colours, just variations of grey, pink and black tonalities. _Who is obsessed now with the colour black, Jack? _He chuckled.

The weren't too much different now from back then, the clothes were almost identical. Too big t-shirts, a lot of cargo pants and boots. It seemed to be her priority feel comfortable rather than sexy. Actually, he didn't know what to think about that. If that was good or not was something that Riddick didn't want to deal right now with. One thing was clear, they weren't girlie outfits. _Hmmmmm_, he said as closed the wardrobe. He then went to the drawers and looked with care inside of the first one. It was full of underwear, bras and panties. _Black, of course_, he said to himself. He found a couple of panties with little bunnies. He pulled one out and stared at it. It seemed to be more comfortable for a five year old child, not only for the pictures but for the size. He let his imagination fly free and pictured a twenty year old Jack wearing those panties. _Mmmmmmm._ He shook his head and tried to clear his thoughts. A few seconds later he replaced them in the drawer. Suddenly he turned, and looked for a second at the bedroom around him. He then stared at her bed and saw a few bears on top of her pillow. They looked old judging by their condition. He frowned. _Wait a minute_, _Where's the fucking Big Evil? _He wondered.

_**Flash back.**_

"Jack! Hey, Jack!" Riddick cried out as opened the door to the house. "Where are you, kid?" He asked as climbing the stairs two steps at a time.

Jack's smiled as soon as she heard him calling her. Riddick had been out doing God knows for what for three days. Jack missed him terribly, but she rather be killed than let him know that. "Here, big guy!" she yelled back as she turned on her heels to find Riddick's chest in her face. "Fuck, Riddick, you always have to be so silent", she hissed. She then looked up to his face and gave him a big smile.

He grinned. "A slam thing, kid. If you're good at using a skill, keep using it", he explained looking at her.

Jack headed to the bed and took a seat on it. Riddick was holding something behind his back. "What'cha got there big guy?" Jack asked as she tried to see what was hidden behind Riddick's back.

Riddick chuckled and dropped the thing to Jack. She caught it in mid air. She saw that it was a black bear that held in one hand a shiv, and a red heart in the other. She laughed hard. "Oh, come on, Riddick. Don't you think I'm too old for these things?" She asked him as unconsciously she hugged it against her chest.

Riddick raised an eyebrow and went to sit with her. "I thought it was perfect for you", his voice sounded touched. In the end Jack was just a kid, his kid, and always would be. Why in hell she kept pretending to be an adult, he didn't know. Sure she had been through a lot, experienced more than anyone her age should, but she had him now, didn't she?

Jack watched in silence. Funny she could have sworn that his face showed pain, but then she blinked and, voila, it had gone, leaving his face without any trace of emotion. Jack just batted him lightly on the arm with the bear. "I'm kidding. I love it." She said smiling. "Thanks, Riddick", she continued, staring at her own reflection in his goggles. Then she kissed his cheek. Riddick tensed for a second, then relaxed. "What are we going to name him?", she asked him looking at the black bear and frowning. Suddenly, she jumped on the bed. "I've got it!" She cried out. "I'm going to name him", she began but Riddick cut her off.

"Don't even think that, kid", he warned her.

Jack laughed. "I'm going to call him Big Evil!" she said full of pride. "The Big Evil Riddick", she told him as she raised the black bear in front of them. "How about that?" She asked him.

Riddick laughed. Strange how he couldn't help but feel full of pride concerning her. Actually, it wasn't the first time that someone used that expression to refer him, but it was definitely the first time that someone said it with pride and tenderness in reference to him. There were too many emotions and feelings inside his brain at this point, he needed to change the subject to something he could control, and fast, otherwise he would ….. What? Cry? No, no, no. Richard B Riddick, for God's sake!

"Have you been training, Jack?", he asked her.

Jack jumped from the bed and after kicking the air two or three times and punching the air with her fists, she turned to look at him. "Everyday, Master", she mocked him making an exaggerated bow.

Riddick growled. "Let's see it", he got up and headed to the door.

Jack just looked at him. "But, Riddick, you told me that when you came back, the first thing we were going to do was take a walk together around the city", she said in a disappointed voice and frowning.

Riddick didn't stop. "Business before pleasure", was all he said as he looked over his shoulder and headed to the training room.

Jack shrugged her shoulders and quickened her footsteps to reach him. Riddick watched from the corner of his eye. "Where do you think you're going with the fucking Big Evil, kid?" He growled.

Jack stopped and looked down to the bear and then hugged it tightly to her chest. "Training, of course", she said calmly. When he just stared at her with a steely expression, she stared back, "Wherever I go, he'll come with me", she explained to him. Riddick stood there frozen. She elaborated, "Look, man. There's no one else to take care of Big Evil Riddick. Just me, got it?", she put as much reassurance as she could into those words and he noticed, but pretended not to catch the double meaning in her words. "Isn't it, Big Evil?", she asked the bear and gave him a big smile.

Riddick grinned and opened the training room's door. Jack shook her head and rolled her eyes as entered behind him.

_**End flash back.**_

A noise alerted Riddick, and pulled him from his thoughts. Jack was back. Riddick took a seat in the chair that was backed against the wall, and waited. He had a lot of questions for Jack. He was also completely sure that she was going to be mad as hell when she saw him. Riddick knew that he was going to need all his patience to deal with Jack. He remembered her dirty language and chuckled. _She sure as hell'll be screaming obscenities for hours, _he thought. Riddick got comfortable in the armchair and grinned. How he had missed that skinny little brat.

Well, that's all until next week. Now it's your turn again to leave me your review. I'm sure that you know how to do that, so ...


	7. Ch 6: Don't you remember me, kid?

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing related with Pitch Black.

Ok, Here we go one more week and two more chapters. I hope to keep the interest with these two. I think it's going to be a long ride here. Our hero is having troubles to deal with Audrey / Jack, so...

Author's note: Last week I made a terrible mistake and I'm ready to apologise right here and now. I know that I forgot to give thanks to all those who read the chapters, but don't leave reviews, so please forgive me, sweethearts. As my beta wisely say: I've got to be grateful to have so much reviews at this point of the story, so I already slapped myself for such unforgiven mistake.

K, ( my lovely beta), I know that I'm a pain in your ass sometimes, but I already know you're more than ready to deal with me. THANK YOU!

M, Dos capitulos mas. ¿Quién nos lo iba a decir?. Cada día creo que te pareces mas a Riddick, la misma mente. Contenida, demasiado contenida.

FluidDegree: Since when are you inside of my head, baby? I see you're ready to reveal all my secrets, huh, honey?. Well I can't blame you. I love when I do read your reviews, it make me think seriously about your interest on the story, so please keep doing it. Thanks for be so loyal, lol.

yagirl-123: I thought a lot about their reunion, and I hope it will be on the same level as you expect. Thanks for your lovely review and your kind offer too.

Wildfire6962000: Honestly I hope it had worth the wait, cause I've got to tell you something, now that no one can't hear us. I thought a lot about that chapter and their conversation. I even changed it twice before I made up my mind, so please enjoy it. Thanks for your review, cause it make my day, hon.

Icores: Oh, great, You're back!. I thought I lost you along the way. Anyway you're very welcome and thanks for your support, it means a lot for me. Thank sweetheart. Enjoy this one.

amarcano: Yeah!. I beat the shit out of him too if I were Jack and could do that. Thanks for your review. I'm going to finish this story, no matter how hard and difficult it will be. Thanks, lol.

Shamrock920: Don't worry, lol. You will be always very welcome. I have to give thanks for my lovely beta, without her advices and bleesed notes I'll be lost. It's true!. Thanks for your opinions. I hope you enjoy the reunion too.

And at the end but not because I'm less grateful I would like to give thanks to: Goldum; Niffer01; crematoriacom; Foxykirby; and those who wait aggerly new chapters. Please don't be shy and let your opinions, advices or whatever you feel to write about Soul Mates. I will apreciate it.

So, let's start the show! Take a confortable seat in front of your PC, pick up something to drink or eat and enjoy the reading. I'm sure did when I wrote it.

Chapter 6: Don't you remember me, kid?

Jack and Danielle walked back to the complex. Night had fallen and inside the building there was nobody around because almost all of them were at the party. Danielle asked Jack to come with her to another club, but she came up with a lame excuse so Danielle just smiled, said good bye to Jack and headed off to another girl's apartment.

When the lift's door slid open, Jack headed toward her apartment, but she froze at the door and waited. She pressed her ear to it and listened for a few seconds. No sound came from inside, so she fingered the key code and finally entered.

The apartment was in complete darkness, so she called the lights and when nothing happened, she called again. Again nothing happened, so she exhaled and cursing, she closed the door and headed to the kitchen, groping in the dark in search of the main control panel.

Riddick tensed in the armchair and decided that it wasn't such a good idea to wait for Jack in her bedroom, so he stood and went to look for her. He then saw her on her way to the kitchen, stumbling over a chair and cursing softly as she rubbed her knee. Riddick grinned and leaned on the doorframe of the living room just as Jack froze and turned her head in his direction. She went still, staring at where he was standing. Riddick could have sworn that she was seeing him through the complete darkness though. _Bullshit,_ he thought after a second. Obviously, she couldn't see him, just maybe she could sense someone looking at her. _Yeah, kid, can you feel my presence,_ he asked to himself grinning.

Jack shrugged, and exhaling continued walking to the wall where the panel was placed. Riddick crossed the living area thinking about what he should tell her, when he heard Jack talking to herself in loud voice. "I can't see shit, damnit", she hissed trying to open the control panel. He chuckled and closed the distance between where he was and the kitchen. He saw Jack standing with her hands on her hips and looking around as if she was thinking. After a moment, she just rolled her eyes and smiled wide. She turned and went to the counter, opening a drawer she pulled out a knife. She thought that maybe she could use it to open the control panel and remembered that there was a lamp inside.

"Hi, kid", he said crossing his arms on his chest as he leaned on the doorframe.

Jack jumped as soon as the words came out of Riddick's mouth and froze, dropping the knife. She cursed herself and turned around slowly, closing her hands into fists. In seconds, her mind was busy with all kind of thoughts. Someone was in her apartment, maybe a thief, but they didn't have anything valuable, so why he was still there? Was he waiting for them, to rape them? Kill them? Maybe if she tried to talk with the guy, he'd just leave her alone, or maybe she could convince him not to hurt her. Or maybe,….. maybe ….. the voice …., she had heard that voice before, hadn't she?. What to do? What to do? Her mind was racing and her hands were shaking.

Riddick watched her. She hadn't said anything, so probably, she hadn't recognized his voice. "How are you, Jack?" he asked softly.

_Jack, who the hell is Jack,_ she wondered. _Great, he's looking for someone else, so maybe it's not all lost._ She might still survive this after all. "Sorry, but there's no one called Jack here, sir" she said with a low tone of voice. _That's right, Audrey. Show him a little respect,_ she thought as she cleared her throat.

Riddick arched a brow. "Sir?" he echoed her. "They've taught you well, huh, Jack?", he mocked and stretched his back.

She moved backwards. "I … I don't know what you're talking about, sir", she said as she rubbed her hands. "I don't know a Jack. With all respect, I think you have obviously made a mistake, sir" she continued taking another step back.

"Cut the sir shit, kid", he growled as he moved forward. "How is that, Jack? You used to call me other things babe", his voice was in a low sensual tone.

Jack again moved backward. "Who ... who are you?", she asked as she nervously stroked her hair.

Riddick froze. _What the fuck is she playing,_ he wondered and then realization dawned. _Of course, she's mad and is pretending not to know you, Rick. What were you expecting? Ok, kid, two can play at this game of yours,_ he told himself. "Now, now, Jack. Maybe I should introduce myself", he said as he moved forward and closed the distance between them, but not quite touching her. "Richard B. Riddick, escape convict and murderer", he growled, grinning.

Jack moved back and realized she was trapped between Riddick and the counter. She winced and cursed herself. _Stupid, stupid_, she thought. She knew Riddick, she had seen him and his victims on the news. "Are you going to kill me?" She asked, and as soon as the words left her mouth, she covered it with one hand. _Way to go, Audrey. Give him ideas,_ she scolded.

Riddick's laugh boomed in the room and Jack cringed. _Why is he laughing? It's a logical question, isn't it,_ she frowned to herself.

"Are you shitting me, kid?", he growled. "If I want you dead, you'd be dead, and you know that, baby", he stroked her arm up and down sensually.

Jack jumped when she noticed his hand on her. _Oh, My God, he's going to rape me,_ she screamed in her head as her eyes went wide and she gasped.

Riddick moved closer until his chest was pressing against hers. He bent over and his lips pressed fully to her ear. "I'm here to take you with me, Jackie girl" he whispered in his more sensual tone of voice.

Jack shut her eyes tightly as she felt his warm breath against her skin. _Oh, God, please no, don't let him hurt me, please,_ her mind cried out, Jack felt tears rising but she fought them back. Riddick smelled her fear and let her go like she was on fire and stared at her. Jack just fell to the floor with her eyes closed as she finally let a few tears roll onto her cheeks. Riddick watched her, she was shaking in complete panic. _What the hell…,_ he frowned and growled. Jack heard him and covered her head with her arms.

Riddick was lost in thought, since when was Jack frightened of him? Maybe he had gone too far fucking with her mind. It was obvious that Jack wasn't the same anymore. Riddick moved backward and took a seat on a chair in front of her. Looking at his little Jack, he felt his heart ache with pain. Suddenly he felt an invisible hand squeeze his soul. "Jack, babe, I didn't mean to scare you", he whispered. Jack raised her head as she heard his gentle voice. "I know you're mad at me, but don't pretend you don't know me. Not after all we went through", he explained trying to clear his thoughts.

Jack' eyes had grown accustomed at darkness and she now saw his silhouette. He was looking somewhere only he could see. _What the hell is he talking about, I've never seen him before, have I,_ she asked herself. Jack didn't remember anything about her life that would have happened before five years ago. She was only fifteen back then. How would a girl that age meet a man like Riddick? She frowned and shook her head. Jack put her hand on the floor and noticed something cold and metallic a few inches from her. She did her best to suppress a cry of joy, _The Knife!_ she cried out in her mind. "I don't know what the fuck you're talking about" she gripped the knife in her fist.

Riddick growled when he heard her words. "What the fuck is with you, Jack?" he asked as he stood, "Stop this fucking shit, kid" he warned raising his voice.

Jack jumped to her feet and rushed him with the knife gripped in her hand going for his neck. _Oh, shit,_ she thought. In two seconds she was on her back and Riddick was straddling her. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, how many times have I told you not to do that, kid?" he teased her.

"Shit", she muttered and tried to get from underneath him. "Let me go", she pleaded with tears in her eyes.

Riddick rose to his feet and grabbed her by her waist. "Didn't I teach you nothing?" He asked as he hoisted her over his shoulder and carried her toward the living room.

"Put me down" she hissed.

Riddick let go of her and she dropped down on the couch. "I bet you already forgot everything, huh Jack?" He waited for her reaction. "Answer me, kid!" he cried. Jack tried to rise to her feet, but Riddick grabbed her arm and pushed her back on the couch.

"I'm not Jack, you fucking idiot! My name is Audrey Jacqueline Travis!" She shouted at him, rubbing her arm. "I don't know what you want from me, but I've never ever seen you before in my whole fucking life!", she cried out and tried to get up again.

"That's it, kid", he pointed at her with his finger. "Stop the fucking I don't remember you game", he took off his goggles. "I'm not begging your pardon. I'm saving your life here", Riddick was tired of this game. "So you better stop this right now or I'll beat the shit out of you kid, and I mean it" he warned her with his best menacing voice.

Jack froze when she heard his words and raised her head to look at him. She tensed her body and gasped for air. Staring at his eyes she saw how they were shining in the dark, and mesmerized, she forgot what was she thinking and feeling at that exact moment. All her thoughts were blocked inside of her mind and just a few words popped up. "How can I get eyes like that?", she wondered, but didn't realize that she had spoken aloud until she heard Riddick's voice.

He looked at her concerned, "You've gotta kill a few people", he said as gently as he could.

Jack stared at him. Why had she asked that? She didn't know the meaning of those words. She was suddenly so lost she wanted to break something. She felt sad and alone. The fear had disappeared but she was trying to assimilate the actual situation. Her mind was racing again, but she knew what to say, so she said it. "Ok, I can do that", she told him with a slight tremble in her voice, not because of him, but because of the words that had left her mouth.

Riddick watched her and saw she was lost in her thoughts. He crouched in front of her, "Then you gotta get sent to a slam where they tell you you'll never see daylight again. You"

Jack cut him off.

"You dig up a doctor, and you pay him twenty menthol cools to do a surgical shine job on your eyeballs, so you can see who's sneaking up on you in the dark", she brought her face to his. Jack was fascinated and bewitched by the glow and beauty of his eyes.

Riddick looked at her right in her eye, "Exactly" he whispered and slowly he put his hands on her knees.

Jack didn't jump or wince on this occasion at the proximity of Riddick, and she didn't even know why. Her eyes reflected pain and sadness as silent tears rolled down her cheeks. She remembered that conversation between her and Riddick from the past, but back then he was chained in a dark place and she was a fifteen year old girl. She tried hard to remember something more about him, but she couldn't. Jack wasn't frightened anymore, but she felt as if her soul had been ripped apart, she felt like she was dying right here and now, like an indescribable emptiness was destroying her from inside.

Riddick sensed her pain and understood that Jack wasn't pretending. _What the fuck had happened with her,_ he wondered, and the beast within him growled for the first time since he found her. "You don't remember me …..", his voice sounded gentle and full of understanding. Jack couldn't say anything, so she just nodded no as she raised a hand and caressed Riddick's cheek.

"No, Riddick ….. I don't remember you", she was sobbing.

He closed his eyes and brought his face closer, so his forehead was pressed against hers. "I'm here and I'll take care of everything. Don't be afraid of me, Jack", he sighed and placed his hand over hers and pressed it to his face, turning his cheek he kissed her palm. "You're safe now", he whispered.

Jack felt, for the first time in five years, that she was in the right place. In a place where she belonged. It was a strange situation. She didn't know this man and that feeling was scary in itself, but at the same time, Jack was sure that this escaped convict and dangerous murderer, who had kill so many others, was giving her more tenderness and understanding than she suspected the rest of the world had given her before. She would be safe with him, but …... who was Richard B. Riddick? And a more bizarre feeling …. Who was she? Audrey or Jack?.


	8. Ch 7: Thoughts of the night before

Chapter 7: Thoughts of the night before.

Riddick was possessed, kicking and punching with his fists into the punching bag, giving free reign to his rage and frustration. He had been locked inside the training room for the last four hours. He had been thinking about all the possible reactions that Jack could have had, but the thought of Jack with a loss of memory had never crossed his mind. He had braced himself for shouts, harsh words, kicks and blows. Well, maybe not really those last two, but anyway, he wasn't ready to face a Jack with no memories of him.

He had left her on New Mecca with Imam, safe and sane. _How had she landed in Thalion_, he asked himself. System Gemini wasn't remotely near Helion Prime. _Where's Imam, why had Jack left him?_ _Maybe she went looking for me_, he thought. _What the hell happened_, he asked himself as he punched with his right fist, one, two, three more times and collapsed onto the floor, exhausted, frustrated and mad as hell. His mind was racing, full of unanswered questions. Richard B. Riddick had always been in control, and this new sensation was beginning to overpower him, and that was a bad thing. Bad for him, and very, very dangerous for other people.

After a long moment he got to his feet and headed toward the bathroom, covered in sweat and lost in thought. After taking a shower he went to his room. Once there, he saw Jack's bag on the floor near the wardrobe. Riddick had told her, the night before, to put just a few things inside it, in order to not arouse suspicion about her. _Maybe I should take care of that and put her clothes inside the wardrobe_, he thought. Then he looked around and frowned. He had been so busy thinking about his little Jack in danger, that he forgot about his ship, there was only one bedroom with just the one bed. _Fuck,_ he sighed. _She's not a kid anymore_.

Riddick rubbed his forehead and shut his eyes. _Shit, shit, shit,_ he slapped himself mentally. He thought about Jack's clothes inside her bag. _On second thought, it'll be a better idea if **she** takes care of that, later,_ he decided, sighing once again. A funny noise from his stomach reminded him that he hadn't eaten for more than twelve hours, so he turned on his heel and went to the kitchen.

Later, he sat on a couch in the living area and stared at his hands where a picture of his little Jack was staring back at him. He thought about how unpredictable the human mind was. Jack didn't remember him, but her brain had been playing tricks with her, even without her expressed consent; such as the door's security code, the furniture, and the clothes. At this point, Riddick felt as if he was at a dead end. He grunted and sighed. At least, after a couple of hours with Jack, she smiled at him. Certainly, it wasn't the one he remembered, but maybe not everything had changed after all. He had even made her laugh with his dark sense of humour. Seeing her laughing had been the most precious reward in years for him. He grinned at that thought.

They had spent the night together and Jack had fallen asleep in Riddick's arms, just like when she was fifteen. However, it wasn't a peaceful sleep, and Riddick noticed that she didn't trust him like she used to. Jack's eyes had betrayed her, showing her doubts and fear, but Riddick pretended not to notice. The same we he ignored her trembling hands and the cold sweat on her forehead and back. He knew that these symptoms weren't a result of the fear that she had felt from his being next to her . So he had wondered about the origin of them, but let it go for now, making a mental note to talk with her about it later.

Riddick had left out his real reason for coming back to look for her. He gave Imam's God thanks for Jack's confusion at that very moment, otherwise she would have asked a lot of questions. Questions he suspected he wouldn't be able to answer. Not yet. Not now. He didn't think to hide it from her, at least not forever anyway, but for now, to know this information would only make Jack panicky, and that was something that Riddick definitely didn't want to deal with right now. Not only would it make things worse, if that was possible at this point of the events, but he thought there was no need to confuse her more. Riddick thought they would have plenty of time to deal with it later, when they were safe and alone on board The Darkveil. _Alone. Shit!_ he exclaimed to himself. That was another problem that he had to deal with.

Riddick glanced at his chrono and realized that it was around three. _The kid would probably be awake already_, he thought. _How fucking ironic_, he stood thinking. _I've spent the last five fucking years without even think about her, and now that I've seen the little brat just a few fucking hours, and I can't wait to see her again,_ he grinned. _You're going soft, Rick_, he chuckled.

Riddick shook his head trying to end this line of thinking. He needed something else to keep his mind busy, so he headed to the cockpit. It was time to check their destination. He figured that they had a four days advantage on The Firm's men. Without a doubt, the hunt would be on, but Riddick was real good at covering his trail, and for now his landing on Thalion had passed unnoticed

He uploaded the codes and went to check the different routes with his charts. He needed to find a place away from commercial lines. He had noticed Jack's weakness and he knew she might not be up to it if they were to face The Firm's hunting dogs. A very real danger was gliding around their heads, and Jack was in need of training. For her body and mind, otherwise they would be dead in less than a month. _That's not gonna happen,_ he said and meant those words. _Not gonna happen_, he repeated to himself. Her death was something he hadn't thought about since that terrible night; the night he dreamed of her dieing in his arms. _Not gonna happen_, he echoed in his mind as he clenched his fists.

Riddick growled. He was trying to fill his mind with other matters apart from Jack, and all his thought were dancing around her again and again. He then gave in, closed his eyes, and thought about the past.

_**Flash back**_

"You know that you are going to break her into pieces", Imam told him as he took a seat. "What is the reason for this sudden change of mind, Mr. Riddick?" he asked concerned.

The room was in shadows, but Riddick kept his goggles on. He didn't want Imam looking into his eyes, he knew that in some way Imam could read him; that was something Riddick didn't need right now. "She's a tough kid, Imam", he answered him, purposefully avoiding the question.

Imam sighed and shook his head in denial. He knew that sometimes, speaking with Riddick, was like preaching in the middle of the desert with no one around to listen. "But, she is just a child, and she feels very close to you", he said frustrated and sad. Imam was completely sure about the consequences of Riddick leaving her behind.

Riddick arched a brow and stared at Imam. "I thought you didn't want me to raise her", he said calmly. Imam nodded and sighed. Riddick growled and closed his hand into a fist in anticipation of Imam's words. He suspected that he wasn't going to like them a bit.

Imam looked at him and braced himself, he carefully chose his next words. He knew full well that they could mean the difference between life and death. "Mr. Riddick, Allah knows that I close my eyes and pretend not to know about some of the things that happen under this roof, though I do not approve of them. A fifteen year old girl should not be so close to a", Imam cut himself off and waited for Riddick's reaction.

He just grunted and stared at Imam. Imam closed his eyes and swallowed. He could feel Riddick's eyes piercing him even through the goggles. Imam took a deep breath and elaborated, "Nevertheless, every night when I hear how Jacqueline cries out from the nightmares that haunt her, I feel my heart tear apart, and Allah forgive me, but even I know there is only one who can comfort her and soothe her", he sighed and continued, "Her eyes light up when you enter a room, and I notice the pride in her voice when she talks about you" he finished looking at Riddick.

Riddick relaxed in his chair and looked down. He grinned, thinking about Jack's smile and her eyes, but suddenly the memory of his vague dreams lately made him tense his body. "She'll get over it", he said in a low tone of voice as he stood. Imam knew that the conversation was over. Riddick turned and headed toward the door. "You could take care of her, holy man", he said deadly serious over his shoulder.

Imam prayed to Allah to show him the path and to give him the strength and wisdom to confront the challenge of taking care of Jack without Riddick around. "I would do my best, trust me. I would take care of her, I promise you that", then he stood and headed back to his room.

Riddick stopped and turned on his heel when he heard Imam's words. Seeing this, Imam extended his hand to shake Riddick's, he said gently "Allah protect you, my son." Riddick stared at Imam's hand as if he was thinking about his offer, and after a few seconds, Riddick shook Imam's hand and sighed. Imam slowly nodded yes, as he understood how hard that simple sign was for him. Imam saw Riddick for the first time through Jack's eyes, and knew that Riddick trusted him more than anyone else. Riddick was thinking of leaving behind with him his most precious treasure. Jack.

_He'd better take care of her for his own good_, Riddick thought. Jack was his kid and Imam knew that. Jack was Richard B. Riddick's kid. His Jack.

It was only a few days later that Riddick had the dream again. This time, when he woke, he remembered everything, and left.

_**End flash back.**_

Riddick opened his eyes and stroked Jack's printed face with the tip of his finger as he took a deep breath. _Just a few hours and we'll be together,_ he thought. _Nothing could tear us apart, Jack, not even myself. _He thought, meaning every word. He stood to get ready for their meeting.


	9. Ch 8: The morning meeting Dr Morris

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing related with Pitch Black.**

**Author's note: **Well, well. This week you're going to find three chapters instead two and that's why one of them is really short. I hope you enjoy them and I hope to keep your interest and reviews.

**K, My lovely, K. **I think that you're doing a great job here with me. I'm afraid I haven't got enough space and time to express my gratitude to you. I appreciate your dedication and your supreme effort to help me with this fan fic. I'm sure that we are closer and closer every day. THANK YOU, K!

**M, **mi bruja personal, mi musa, mi amiga. Tus lluvias de ideas son lo mas esperado de la semana. Contar con tu apoyo es un lujo que muy pocos tienen el placer de disfrutar. Puedo afirmar llena de orgullo que agradezco ser uno de esos pocos privilegiados. ¡ GRACIAS, CHIQUI!

**Shamrock920:** I know you like Danielle, so I'm sure that you're going to enjoy these chapters. I found myself laughing when you told me that you pace yourself. Of course you did, because you know our favourite couple really well. Thanks for your lovely review, lol.

**FluidDegree: **I'll answer your questions one by one. Yes, but not when you say. Yes, you're right. Yes, but I'm not sure for now when exactly. I would tell you but I figure that you're going to discover this by yourself, so I'll let you think about that. Thanks for your reviews, they are great. I can't wait to read your next one. I'll bet you're going to have a lot to say and find a few answers along the way…

**Crematoriacon: **I'll let her remember about T2 in the next chapters. I think you'll know about it before you even realize it. Thanks for your support, hon. I'll wait for your next review eagerly.

**SueBe: **I love to read that you think it's an intense story, because that's what I've been trying to do all along. Thanks for your review, sweetheart.

**Wildfire6962000: **Yes, of course. Do you really think that I'd let her not remember Riddick? If you love suspense you're going to find a lot of it here. Thanks for your support.

I would like to give thanks to** yagirl-123; Foxykirby; Icores, amarcano, Niffer01 **and** Goldum **for their lovely reviews.

Now, let's have some fun!

Chapter 8: The morning; meeting Dr. Morris

Daylight was about to dawn on the horizon, showing the outline of North Hills' buildings with tonalities of ochre and reddish colours. From Jack's window she could hear the morning sounds floating in the air, its' murmurs filtered through and around her like a soft and warm breeze.

Merchant stands were starting to be set up around the main square, surrounded by the three buildings that were North Hills. You could find anything in that market, from clothes and tools, to all kinds of ornamental things. Every Saturday they arrived to fulfill the necessities of each and every citizen who lived inside of the micro city that was the complex.

Jack was by her window looking down at the square, but her mind remained abstracted from reality. This weekly ritual seemed suddenly strange and foreign to her. She was thinking about the last night's events. Not too many words were said between them at the time. They just remained in silence for the most part of the night, embraced in each others arms. First sitting in the living room and later in Jack's bed.

Jack felt deeply confused. It seemed that nothing made sense in her life anymore. She had just realized that she had been living in a bubble designed by herself, to protect her from others and, actually, that bubble was about to deflate and leave her exposed to the world. She had been hugged by a dangerous killer, with such tenderness, that emotions had overcome her. It made her think about her actions last night, and about herself.

She remembered Riddick telling her about the security code of the door's apartment and the furniture in her bedroom, she smiled wide as she thought about Riddick's joke regarding her preferences in the colour of her clothes. He had said something like "_who taught you to dress all in black, kid? A serial killer?"_, in a low tone of voice. She actually laughed with him, it was true. She concentrated and tried hard to remember things about him, but the more she tried the less she could remember.

She shivered and looked at her hands that were now shaking slightly. She sighed and went to her drawers. She had felt so relaxed the night before and, for the first time in years, safe, that she had forgotten about her medical treatment. So she pulled out her black box and headed to the bathroom. After take a shower and dressing, she headed toward the kitchen and smiled a little when she realized that Danielle wasn't at home yet. _She probably was in some boy's bed_, she thought to herself and grinned. Well, how could she blame her? After all, she had passed the night with another. The only difference between them was that Danielle's was probably a guy from the complex, and hers was Richard B. Riddick. _Now, look at me, so shy and frightened, even of my own shadow, and in spite of that, I spent the night talking and hugging the most dangerous person in the galaxy_, she chuckled at the thought.

Jack made a pot of coffee and took a seat on the couch, thinking about her life on Thalion. The vid com alerted her that a new message was coming in. Jack stood and went to check it. It was from Dr. Morris:

Audrey, meet me at the clinic at 12:00 am

Dr. M. Morris.

Jack glanced at her chrono, it was seven in the morning. _Why does Dr. Morris want to see me on Saturday?_ she asked herself. Jack sighed and headed to her bedroom. Their next meeting wasn't supposed to happen for another month, so she frowned and laid on her bed staring at the ceiling. She grabbed her pillow and buried her nose in it. Taking a deep breath, she realized that it smelled like Riddick. Her smile widened and she closed her eyes. She would sleep for a couple of hours before she went to her appointment with Dr. Morris.

Dr. Maurice Morris was in his office checking on his patients' profiles, ignorant of the day of the week. More than twenty years before, that small detail had ceased to be important to him. His job was his life, and his life was investigation. He had studied medicine in one of the most prestigious Universities in the Galaxy, under the supervision of the best professionals. Thanks to his surname and his family's influence, he had unlimited funds at his disposal to investigate, and the fact that this planet was out of the majority's reach helped also. Dr. Maurice Morris was the youngest doctor to have been asked to impart his knowledge teaching at university. He had also traveled along the systems as a lecturer, sharing his research about mineralogy studies applied to medicine. But his thirst for glory and his desire to for posterity carried him to make a final decision that ended with him developing his knowledge to The Firm. Like Faust, he sold his soul, twenty five years before, to the devil in exchange for recognition and power. At the time his ambition didn't know any limits, and neither was his selfishness.

Dr. Morris removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes, they were red and tired from the many hours spent in front of the computer's screen. He slept just a few hours every day since he would always get absorbed in his research. His conscience was dirty with memories of his past actions, but he hadn't started to feel guilty about them. Exhausted, he glanced at his beeping chrono, it was nearly twelve o'clock and Audrey would arrive at any time now. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. _Audrey Jacqueline Travis,_ he thought to himself.

_**Flash back.**_

"She is just a child, for God's sake!", Dr. Morris exclaimed as Jack's body was laid on the bed. She was chained by her ankles and wrists. "Take off those immediately!", he ordered as he checked her pulse. He then turned on his heels and yelled "Who is responsible for this atrocity?", his voice full of rage as he stared at the two armed men in front of him. Neither of them answered. He gritted his teeth and turned his attention to Jack. She was lying unconscious, beaten and restrained. "I said take these fucking restraints off her!", he yelled again annoyed and looking over his shoulder.

One of the men looked at the other and the second one nodded yes in one vigorous move; making the first one unchain Jack's limbs. As soon as they were removed, Dr. Morris took a little scanner and passed it along Jack's body to look for internal injuries. "I'll take care of you, Audrey. Everything will be fine now that you're back with us", he murmured to her. "Now you're safe, my dear. No more pain, I swear this to you, my child", he said to her as he stroked her forehead. One of the men cleared his throat. "Are you still here?", he asked them without turning.

"She carried this", the man said and extended his hand with a small sack in it.

Dr. Morris turned and in one fast move he snatched the sack from the man's hand. "That's all gentlemen. Now you can leave, your services won't be necessary anymore", he said and returned to Jack's side.

The men looked at each other and left the room. Dr. Morris looked at Jack in silence. _Where have you been all this time, Audrey?_ he asked to himself. Jack shook slightly on the bed and murmured some words that Dr. Morris couldn't understand, so he bent closer to her head and frowned. "What are you saying, my dear?" he asked softly in a gentle voice.

Jack frowned and shook again but this time a little more hardly. " …., you promised ….. don't leave me, ... I've got no one else but you, …..", she murmured as she shivered and fell unconscious again.

Dr. Morris frowned_. You promised?_ he thought. _Who were you with, Audrey?_, he asked silently as he stared at her. He then called his personal team and headed toward his office with her bag. Locking the door, he pulled out her things from the bag and put them inside of a box after checking them. He closed the box and put it inside of the credenza in his office. He then wrote a report with all the events that had occurred that night, and made a copy in a disk. His com sounded and a voice on the other side of the line told him that she was awake, so he opened his safe box and put the disk inside and headed toward Jack's room in search of answers.

**_End flash back_**.

Jack opened the doors made of glass that were at the entrance of Dr. Morris' clinic. The receptionist smiled at her, but Jack noticed that her smile didn't reach her eyes. Jack grinned in response. The woman's smile was as fake as her blonde hair and red nails. She told her to take a seat and wait a minute. Jack did as she was told and waited for Dr. Morris.

The first person she saw when she awoke in the hospital five years ago, was Dr. Morris. He had smiled at her and reassured her that everything would be fine and that she was in a safe place. He acted as if he had known her for years and prescribed her a medical treatment. Along the years he had been her doctor and a friend, but for some strange reason, a voice inside her mind told her not to trust in him completely and she followed her instincts.

"My dear Audrey", Dr. Morris' voice brought her back to reality.

Jack looked up at him and smiled. "Dr. Morris", she said softly.

Dr. Morris bent over and kissed her forehead. "Come to my office, Audrey", he said as he offered his hand to help her stand up. Jack took it and he guided her along the corridors.

Once in his office, Dr. Morris told her to take a seat and sat in front of her behind his big table made of wood. A real expensive one considering that there weren't forests in the nearest systems. He cleared his throat. "How you feeling?", he asked concerned.

Jack looked at him smiling. "Good, I think", she said and looked down to her t-shirt and played with the bottom of it.

Dr. Morris watched her in silence. Jack's face reflected fatigue and a slight dark shadow under her beautiful eyes, telling him that she hadn't slept too well lately. "Something out of the norm?" he stared at her.

Jack raised her head in one fast move and slowly nodded no. Dr. Morris narrowed his eyes and both went silent for a moment. "Why do you want to see me?", she asked stroking her hair.

Dr. Morris breathed deeply and looked at her with concern written all over his face. "Audrey, I've been your doctor for the past five years. The treatment I prescribed you, it seems that it hasn't had the desired effect, and the truth is I don't know what to think", he said as he pulled out from one of his drawers a copy of her medical profile in paper and waited for her to say something.

Jack remained silent and continued to play with her t-shirt. For some reason she didn't feel the urge to tell him that she remembered a few things here and there. They were mostly about Riddick.

Finally he gave up and sighed. "It seems to me that your memory loss is going to be permanent, Audrey", he explained to her as he glanced through her medical profile, not really paying attention to the information printed in it. "Honestly, I think I can't do anything else, my dear Audrey", he closed her profile and looked at her.

Jack raised her head and locked eyes with him. "And ….. and now, what is going to happen with me, Dr. Morris?", she asked as she rubbed one hand on her thigh nerviously.

"Well that's depends on you", he fixed her with his gaze. "What about the seizures? You still have them?", he asked. Jack nodded yes. "Ok. Now pay attention to what I'm going to explain you. You must go on with your treatment", he said as stood and went to her side. Jack followed him with her eyes. "It means the difference between life and death for you, Audrey", he said as he sat close to her and took her hand in his.

Jack panicked when she heard his words. "But ….. but, you've just said that this treatment is not going to help me anymore, so ….", she trail off trying to hide her fear.

Dr. Morris stroked her hand tenderly and looked at her eyes. "Audrey, listen to me. If you leave the treatment and have a seizure, your heart won't be able stand the stress and you'll suffer a heart attack", he explain to her as her eyes widened, completely shocked. "Promise me that whatever happens, you won't leave the treatment, Audrey. Just promise me that", he pleaded with his voice deathly serious.

Jack felt tears rising but forced them back. She had believed that her medical treatment was something temporary, and now she would have to take the injections for the rest of her life! She shivered thinking about that fact. Her throat was closed and she tried to breath deeply. After a moment she cleared her throat. "All right, I'll do it", she whispered and sounded weak.

Dr. Morris nodded and smiled. "Excellent", he said and stood. "I must leave Thalion for a while, just public lectures, and I have already anticipated this, I have taken care so that you'll be provided with your treatment during my absence", he explained to her as he offered his hand to help her stand.

Jack took his hand and stood. She then closed her eyes and breathed deeply, trying to dissolve the nut in her throat. "When should I get the ampoules?", she asked looking at him.

Dr. Morris turned and went to the door. "Right now, Audrey", he opened the door. After that he hugged her and kissed her forehead. "Take care, my dear Audrey", he said. As he let go of her, his face had a look of guilt that didn't go unnoticed by Jack. She narrowed her eyes and nodded , "I'll take care of myself, doc", she muttered and turned on her heels and headed toward the infirmary level.

Dr. Morris watched as she headed to the lift . "Good luck, Audrey", he whispered as he stared at the girl that had been under his watch since she was three years old. _You'll need it now that you are going to face the devil_, he thought, smirking, and closed the door to his office.

"Miss. Travis, wait a minute, please", a female voice called from behind.

Jack headed toward the doors made of glass and stopped when she heard someone calling her. She turned and saw a young woman running in her direction with a box in her hands.

"What's this?", Jack asked as she looked at the box in the woman's hands.

The woman shrugged and smiled. "Dr. Morris asked me to give you this, Miss. Travis", she handed it to her as she talked.

Jack frowned and narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Thanks", she said as she gyrated it in her hands.

She froze when she saw something written on one side of it. She saw her name and a date marked on it, and she gasped as her eyes widened. After what seemed an eternity for her, but were just a few seconds, she stared at the box lost in thought. She suddenly turned around and saw that she was alone in the hall of the clinic. So, Jack crossed to the doors and went outside. She hurried her steps with her treatment pocketed in her cargo pants and the box under one arm, thinking about the date stamped on it. It was from five years before. _Why did Dr. Morris give it to me after all these years,_ she thought to herself as she walked, trembling and sweating, almost running after a few metres, in the direction to her apartment.


	10. Ch 9: More food on thoughts

Chapter 9: More food for thoughts on the night before.

Jack felt guilty because she knew she was going to use Danielle; but truly, she didn't see another way to leave Thalion with Riddick without it being suspicious . She wasn't sure if she was ready to leave behind all that she had known for the last five years. However, a voice inside her head told her to trust in Riddick, and until now that voice had always been right when it came to her own good. So she was as ready as she could be to begin a new kind of life with the most dangerous man in the Galaxy.

Jack sighed and took a seat on her bed with the box Dr. Morris had given to her. She leaned over and opened it. She pulled out a couple of t-shirts and a set of cargo pants. There were also a couple pairs of panties and socks. Jack inspected the clothes, they belonged to her, no doubt about it. They were her style but seemed small, however, they were from when she was fifteen. She felt tears rising but fought them back. _Not now_, she thought. She looked down at her body and sighed. _Well maybe the cargo pants are short, but apart from that, I could still use the rest_, she frowned. _You definitely need to gain a couple of pounds here and there, Audrey…. err,… Jack_, she chuckled at the thought of her name and put them aside. There were also a few credits, she thought she might need them that night at the club, so she put them inside her hand bag.

She looked at what was left inside and her eyes widened. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed, covering her mouth with a hand while with the other she pulled a black bear out_. The Big Evil Riddick,_ she mouthed as she stared at the bear holding the shiv and the red heart. She hugged him against her chest tightly as memories of the day that Riddick gave it to her floated through her mind_. How could I forget you my little big evil,_ she asked sadly with her eyes full of tears, staring at the little bear. This time she was unable to stop the tears from falling. Her mind was dizzy and her hands were trembling slightly. Emotions were overwhelming her and she felt like they were dragging her into a spiral of sadness and pain. She needed to remain under control for tonight, so she shut her eyes and tried to regain control over her breathing and her heart, which was now beating faster.

After a few seconds, she opened them again and looked inside of the box. At the very bottom there was something else, so she pulled it out and held it in front of her. It was a black leather sheath with a shiv inside. She was mesmerized, and without noticing it, she put the bear aside and slowly took the shiv out of the sheath, staring at it. It was made in all black. The handle was made with black leather, with a special treatment to make it hard. The blade was black steel_. Black steel,_ she asked frowning. _So it doesn't reflect the light in the dark_, she said as she waved it in the air and frowned when she saw something engraved on both sides of the blade. She fixed her gaze. Six capitals letters were visible. R.B.R on one side and J.B.B on the other.

_R.B.R, which means, Richard B. Riddick, …… but J.B.B, what would it mean?_ she asked herself_. J, stands for … Jack?…… and B? probably stands for the same as in Riddick's name. But the second B,…… stands for what? _She asked to herself_. Baby? Baddass? Bitch? ……or maybe…,_ she smiled, … _maybe it stands for beattheshitoutofbigguyslikeRiddick,_ she thought as she found herself laughing at that thought. _Yeah sure_, she rolled her eyes.

Suddenly she froze and thought about talking with Riddick last night, realization dawned. _He was right,_ she said to herself. _We met before. Riddick didn't lie to me,_ she frowned and sheathed the shiv again as she took the bear and hugged it tightly. Jack realized that they probably had been very close five years ago, but still, she didn't remember him. Just a few visions of him. She thought about the feelings that had overwhelmed her when she had seen the bear and the shiv, and concentrated on them. Happiness and sadness. Love and hate. Trust and treason. Hope and despair. _Why are they so contradictory,_ she asked as her vision blurred with fresh tears.

She then looked at her hands, that now were trembling more and her heart was now racing. She thought about Dr. Morris' words and for a few seconds she panicked. It seemed that the more she tried to remember, the greater her trembling became. She growled in frustration and went to pull out the little black box from its hiding place, at the end of one of her drawers. Jack loaded the hypo syringe and gritting her teeth, she injected the red fluid into her neck. _Oh, shit_, she thought_. I can't do this for the rest of my fucking life,_ she breathed deeply and went to her bed. Jack laid down and closed her eyes.

Ten minutes later the injection effects had passed, so she stood and put the ampoules, the bear, and the shiv inside her hand bag. Afterwards, she hid the clothes inside her wardrobe. The reason why Dr. Morris had waited to give those things back to her for five years had been going around in her mind the last few minutes, so she made a mental note to ask him about that some time in the future. Perhaps, he knew some things about her past, but she didn't understand why he hadn't told her about that matter before.

Jack heard the water running in the bathroom and knew that Danielle was back home. A few minutes later, she headed toward Danielle's bedroom and waited for her, sitting on her bed. She was thinking about her plan and all her thoughts were consumed by it. She sighed and did her best to stay calm and relaxed.

Danielle went in her bedroom. "What were you doing last night Audrey?" she asked as she dried her hair with a towel. "Watching old movies or something?" she looked at Jack.

"Or something" Jack answered with a big smile.

Danielle arched her brows in surprise. "Well, well. And that smile stands for?" she asked as she went to take a seat next to her.

"Don't know. I feel different." she said and went to look at herself in the mirror.

Danielle narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?" she asked, suspicious.

Jack looked at herself in the mirror. "Different" she shrugged her shoulders. "I feel as if I need to make a change in my life. See new places, meet new people. Don't know. Be a new person maybe," she explained to Danielle.

Danielle's eyes almost jumped out of her face. "Holy Mother of God Audrey!" she exclaimed. "You're full of surprises lately girl!" she stood and went to Jack's side.

"And here I thought you weren't a religious girl" Jack teased her.

Danielle grinned and her smile widened. "Well, now I think I believe in miracles" she mocked. Jack laughed in response. "So, tell me my child, you feel ready to live your life?" Danielle teased her. Jack nodded so Danielle did too. "Ok then, as my grandmother used to say, whoever that bitch was, never it's late if it's you're fate" Danielle said faking seriousness. "So, my dear little Audrey, I'll ask you again. Are. You. Ready. To. Live?" she asked turning Jack so she was face to face with her.

Jack took a deep breath. "Yes, I mean …… I think I'm ready" she said finally and Danielle noticed a slight tone of doubt in her voice but let it go.

"Great!" Danielle exclaimed as she hugged her. "Because I know the right place to go to celebrate this change" she grinned.

"What do you have in mind?" Jack asked her suspiciously.

Danielle let go of her. "The best place for a couple of bitches like us, sweetheart", she showed a devil smile. "Let your mommy show you the way, little one" she mocked.

Jack remembered the name of the club that Riddick had told her. "The Eclipse?" she asked innocently.

Danielle wasn't thinking of that place but changed her mind in seconds. _Hey, why not? What the hell!_ she thought. "Oh my God Audrey!" she exclaimed. "Now you're a mind reader too?" she teased her. "You know you're full of surprises tonight" she said in an ironic tone of voice.

Jack laughed and Danielle went to hug her again. She didn't know what had happened with her, but whatever it was, she silently gave thanks to whoever was in the heavens for this new Audrey. She certainly didn't want to spend time thinking about it. She was so happy she could've jumped up and down. Danielle was more than ready to show her what it was to live a real life. At this point Danielle was very proud of her and didn't care what had brought this sudden change in Jack's mind.

On the other hand, Jack felt like shit. She felt so guilty she wanted to scream. Jack was lying to her best friend, her only friend, but she had no choice.


	11. Ch 10: Best friends and goodbyes

Chapter 10: Best friends and goodbyes

Danielle had sat on her bed waiting for Jack to get ready. A few minutes later Jack entered the room. "Holy shit Audrey!" Danielle jumped from the bed and almost fell to the floor. Jack flinched and went to help her. "I'm not sure anymore about this, you know?" Danielle told her, pretending to be annoyed.

Jack asked concerned "Why would you say such thing?"

"Now look at you girl. Since when have you got tits? and, and, ….. you always had those long legs?" she asked arching her brows.

Jack looked at her frowning. "You told me to wear this" she pinched the fabric of the top. "I have nothing remotely similar in my wardrobe" she looked at Danielle, suddenly feeling as if she was naked.

"Well, smartass. I already know those clothes are mine, but I never thought that they were going to fit on you better than me", she narrowed her eyes.

Jack grinned. "I can change into my clothes if it'll make you more happy", she turned to leave.

"Stop right there, little girl", Danielle grabbed her arm. "You're going to break a few hearts tonight and I'm going to enjoy every minute of it Audrey" she said hugging her.

Jack hugged her back. "Thanks, Danielle" she said, and a couple of seconds later Jack let go of her to look into Danielle's eyes. She suddenly needed to tell her so many things that she didn't know where to begin. Unfortunately, she didn't have much time. She couldn't tell her the truth, and that was breaking her into pieces, but it wasn't safe for Danielle. "You're my best friend" Jack said as she stared at her. "I know that I haven't always been the friend you needed, and I know that sometimes I've acted a real bitch, so that's why I want you to know something", she locked eyes with Danielle. Jack felt tears rising and fought them back. She needed to tell her these things. Jack took a deep breath. "No matter what happens in the future, you will always be more than my best friend ….. you are my sister, and you'll always be," she cut herself off, her throat was closing.

Danielle's tears were running freely, mixing with her eyeliner. Jack frowned when she saw black tears rolling on her cheeks, so she raised her hands and gently she cleaned them. Danielle saw her fingers and frowned. "Oh, shit. Now I have to do my make up again" she said rolling her eyes. "You could've picked another time to open your heart, you little bitch" Danielle said sobbing.

Jack smiled. "I wanted you to know that" she said sobbing as well.

"Yeah, well now I know, are you happy?" she mocked between sobs.

Both girls went silent for a few seconds, sobbing. "You know what?" asked Danielle. "You haven't acted like a bitch. Oh, well, maybe just a couple of times" she amended, and Jack smiled. "But if I would have had a sister of my own, she would've never been better than you. You're my blood sister and I mean it", she took Jack's hand in hers.

They pulled themselves into a hug and cried in each other arms. They were like that for what seemed an eternity, until they weren't sobbing anymore. "Ok, enough of this" Danielle broke the silence. "Let's go have some fun! Let's show the men of this city of shit what a real woman is!" she said letting go of Jack.

Jack nodded and went to look for her hand bag. "Danielle, do you really think I've got long legs?" she asked shyly.

Danielle turned her head and looked at her from head to toe. "Well, no. I don't really think that, but just in case, don't be so close to me tonight, right?" she teased. "I do hate comparisons" she added and took her purse. "Ready to go?" she asked as she headed toward the apartment's door.

Jack smiled and followed her but froze when reached the doorframe. She turned around and looked at the place she had considered her home for the last five years. She felt tears and shut her eyes tightly to stop them. _No going back at this point_, she said to herself. She let out a deep breath and looked down at the floor. "I'm ready" she called and turned to leave.

Danielle also smiled and closed the door. They headed toward the lifts and pretended not to notice the men on their way, the ones turning their heads to have a better look at the two girls. Danielle glanced at Jack. _Tonight will be unforgettable for us Audrey_, she thought and grinned. Jack looked at her and smiled weakly.

**Hey! If you've gotten this far and still haven't left a review, Why not? I'll be more than ready to read them. **


	12. Ch 11: Even the best laid plans

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing related to Pitch Black.**

**Author's note: **Ok, ladies and gentlemen, this week two more chapters. I hope you enjoy them and I hope to keep your interest and reviews.

**K, My lovely, K. **This week had been intense. Dreams, nightmares, you know what I mean, lol. :-) I know that every week I say the same thing, but I can't help it. You know I'm more than grateful to count on your priceless help, support and, at this point, your friendship. THANK YOU, K!

**M, **Sé que esta semana no lo estás pasando bien, pero aún así me apoyas y guías. Sigue siendo mi luz; la luz que ilumina mi camino. ¡¡¡¡ GRACIAS, M!

**Shamrock920:** Tsk, tsk, tsk, violating rules, huh, LOL? Well, as far as I know rules were made to be broken, so, don't worry. Shiv bear? Yeah, I want one for me too. I love that you like the past chapters, and I hope you enjoy the next two. Thanks for your reviews, as always you make my day.

**FluidDegree: **I wouldn't like to make you wait more than necessary, so here you'll find a few answers. You already told me that you love the story, but I love to read it when you write those kinds of things. So guess what? I love you too! Thanks for your lovely reviews. Hope you enjoy these chapters.

**Crematoriacon: **For T2. I'm afraid we have to wait a little more, but you're going to find some surprises here, so have fun, babe. Thanks for reviewing every week since the beginning. I like to read your reviews. Thanks, honey!

**Wildfire6962000: **Great feeling you've got there, lol! Enjoy the next chapters. I hope you like the way the story goes. Thanks, lol!

**SueBe: **Did you know curiosity killed the cat? I'm kidding, lol. I love your curiosity, and I think your going to enjoy these two chapters. Thanks for your review, sweetheart!

**Absolutly Redonculas:** Glad you like my story, honey. Here you have two more chapters, so enjoy them. Thanks for your review, hon!

I would like to give thanks too to:** yagirl-123; Foxykirby; Icores, amarcano, Niffer01 **and** Goldum **for read my story and leave reviews from time to time. Let me know if you like the way the story goes. Come on, don't be shy! I love to read reviews, so go on.

Chapter 11: Even the best laid plans...

Riddick was sitting on a corner stool at the bar of The Eclipse club. He had his back against the wall and his gaze fixed on the main entrance. From time to time, he would look around him to check the people dancing, drinking, and having the time of their lives. The Eclipse wasn't much different from others clubs, but was by far one of the best that he had seen in years. It had plenty of dark corners.

According to their "plan", Jack was going to hook up with a guy and let him take her out of the club, making Danielle believe that she was going to spend the night with him. His first idea had been for him to be that guy, but when Jack told him that Danielle had seen her cry when she saw him on the news, he discarded that idea. He probably would have to get to close to Danielle; and she would put two and two together as soon as she saw them. Riddick didn't trust Jack's friend enough; it would have been too risky. Once in the street, he would take care of the guy. She made him promise that he wouldn't kill the asshole, he had said that he would try his best not to. This should be easy, even for her. But Riddick wasn't so sure. Jack wasn't the same and she might change her mind at the last minute. He knew he had to think of an emergency plan if that was the case.

He saw two girls walking towards him, they had caught Riddick's attention, as well as the other men around him, as soon as they entered. He looked at the first girl. She was a natural blonde, mid size, a little too much curve for his liking. She was wearing a slinky turquoise dress and impossibly high heels. She was walking through the crowd like she owned the place, pushing at everyone who tried to touch her. She had "look but don't touch" written all over her face. Riddick smiled at that. Maybe under other circumstances he would've played with her. _Stop thinking with the wrong head Rick,_ he scolded himself. _Beside, she's not your type_. Then Riddick looked at her friend. His heart skipped for a few seconds. _Fuck!_ he thought, forced to take another look at her, just to be sure. _Are you in there, kid?_ he asked raising his brows as his body had an unexpected reaction. Riddick stiffened and let out a surprised grunt.

Jack was wearing a black sleeveless tank that knotted around her neck, it appeared the back of it was missing. Her black leather pants were so tight that Riddick thought that they must have been painted directly onto her skin. They revealed every slight curve and hugged her ass. _Hey, that's a killer ass you've got there, woman!_ he cried out in his mind. Her brunette hair was loose and she was wearing her black combat boots._ Mmmmm, now that's my type of woman_, he grinned and couldn't help but picture Jack the way he had seen her in his dreams.

For a moment Riddick forgot he was staring at his little Jack, untill he looked at her face. She had a "touch me and I'll kill you" look on her face, but that look was completely fake. He then mentally slapped himself. _Shit, she's just a kid, asshole. Your kid,_ he scolded himself. _At least that look could pass for real to everyone else in the club_, he thought_. Except for me,_ he added. He couldn't help but feel proud of her, he suspected that at this point of the game, faking that look, right here and now, was probably the most difficult thing for her to do. _Yeah, she's my kid. Fucking problem is she's not a kid anymore_, he admitted to himself.

When the girls reached his side of the bar, Riddick could smell Jack's fear, and that was something he didn't want to smell again, let alone in a place like this. Riddick frowned. _I've got a bad feeling_, he thought as the beast within him started to grumble.

Danielle made her way through the crowd of people in search of the bar. Jack followed while searching the people all around her. She couldn't find Riddick. She tried with all her will to remain calm, but couldn't help feeling scared with so many people surrounding her. _Shit, where is he?_ she asked herself getting more worried.

Finally Danielle reached the bar. She then put two fingers in the air. "Two JD's" she shouted, to make the waitress hear her over the music. The waitress smiled at her and a few seconds later, two shot glasses full of amber coloured liquor were placed in front of Danielle. She took one of them and handed the other to Jack. "For the new Audrey", she raised her glass. "Bottoms up" Danielle grinned and swallowed the shot.

Jack stared at her own shot glass and smiled, trying to hide her fear. "For the new me" she said as she raised her glass in her trembling hand and gulped the liquid in one fast move. Jack's eyes widened two seconds later as the liquid burned a fiery path all the way down to her stomach. "Oh my God, fuck!" she exclaimed as she carried a hand to her neck. She screwed up her face and scrunched her eyes closed.

Watching her, Riddick grinned. _That's my girl,_ _have a little fun, you deserve it kid_, he said to himself as he took a mouthfull of his own drink.

Danielle laughed when she saw Jack's face. After an uncontrollable shiver Jack rasped out, "Damn, girl. This is pure fire!" Jack noticed her voice was cracking.

"Welcome to my world, little one", Danielle laughed, putting an arm around Jack's waist. "Ready to burn The Eclipse?" she asked as a devil smile spread across her lips.

Jack looked around. Still no trace of Riddick. _Relax. He told you to play a role_, she reminded herself. Jack frowned a little and then looked back at Danielle. "Lead the way", she grinned. Danielle smirked at her and turned toward the center of the club. Jack sighed. _A little fun is not gonna kill me, right?_ she thought and followed behind Danielle.

When they reached the center, Jack felt like she was floating. _What the hell was in that shot?_ she asked, trying to clear her throat. Just a couple of minutes later they were surrounded by men. Jack tensed up and looked at Danielle, who was dancing side by side with two of them, like the cheese in a sandwich. Jack felt a hand rub her bottom. _Shit,_ she thought. She turned around to see a man standing behind her, grinning and drunk. _Where's Riddick?_ she wondered as she looked around, feeling very nervous all of sudden.

Danielle was watching her. "Relax, Audrey", she said in her ear. "We're here to have fun. Feel the music and forget about everything else", she grinned and took Jack's hand and pulled them close together.

Riddick, from his spot in the shadows, tensed his body when he saw the guy touch her and growled. _Keep your fucking hands off of my woman, fucker_, he roared. The beast within him wanted to kill the man right here and now. He needed to regain control. _Not in front of Jack_, he thought, taking a sip from his drink. _It's part of the plan, you asshole,_ he reminded himself. _Your woman? No. She's not your woman, she's your kid. Yeah, my little Jack,_ he reminded himself. _You better get used to that idea, Rick. It'll be better that way,_ he added as took another chug of his drink. He then looked at Danielle, it seemed like was having the time of her life, but Jack, Riddick frowned, _something's fucking wrong_, he thought. _She's gonna run away anytime now_, he stood and headed towards her.

Jack was faking her smile every time that her gaze crossed with Danielle's. She was beginning to feel a little dizzy. She felt the men gaze at her as if she was the last serving of a banquet and they were starved. Danielle was dancing like there was no tomorrow, spinning and shaking her hips like a maniac, in a spiral of lust and desire at the rhythm of the music and lights. Jack looked franticly for Riddick. She could feel hands and bodies touching her. She had begun to think that it wasn't a good idea to come to The Eclipse. _Maybe all of this is a terrible mistake_, she thought. After all, her life was here in Thalion. Her only family and job were here too. _It's all wrong_, she thought. Suddenly she could hardly breath and drops of cold sweat were running freely down her bare back. Jack turned away from Danielle, came to a stop, and stared at the people surrounding her. They were dancing crazily, jumping and singing at the top of their lungs. Jack's vision blurred and she couldn't hear the music anymore. She shook her head and blinked a few times. People had started pushing her farther and farther from Danielle, untill she couldn't see her anymore.

Riddick was pushing past people with a _don't fuck with me_ look in his face. _Calm down, Jackie girl,_ he said making his way through the people who crammed the place in search of Jack. _Calm down, kid_, he repeated to himself

_I've got to get out of here, I've got to get out of here,_ by this time she was shaking in a full blown panic. Jack felt her heart beating faster and faster every second. _You promised Riddick, you promised me, dammit,_ she felt tears rising as her throat closed. She tightly shut her eyes and turned around, getting ready to run out the place. She felt her body crushed against a wall of muscle and lost her balance. _Shit,_ she thought. Two strong arms encircled her waist preventing her fall. She slowly raised her head and found Riddick's concerned gaze. _Riddick, _she thought as she felt her legs go weak. Jack grabbed Riddick's jacket and stared at his face.

Riddick stared down at her. She was looking at him but he knew that Jack didn't really see him. _Fuck, she's having a panic attack_, he thought and cuddled her body into his arms. Jack felt her feet leave the floor and opened her eyes. "Riddick?" she murmured weakly.

Riddick looked down at the girl in his arms. "Yeah, kid. It's me", he said and carried her to a spot in the shadows at the far corner of the club.

_I knew this would happen. Yeah, I really did it this time_, he growled to himself. "Are you ok kid?" he asked her concerned, annoyed with himself. Jack's eyes were blank, and she was gasping for air, but with the slight grasp of sanity she still had, Jack was silently giving thanks that Riddick's body was supporting her, otherwise, she would have collapsed onto the floor. "Jack!" he raised his voice. Jack finally started to get a hold of herself and wildly nodded no as silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

Riddick sighed and leaned over her. "Shhhhh, It's ok, Jack", he said softly in her ear. Jack's body automatically tensed when she felt the brush of hot breath against her skin. "Don't be afraid of me, baby" his hand was now caressing her bare back. Jack's body was shaking and she was quietly sobbing. "I'm here now. Shhhhh. Don't cry, Jackie girl", his voice was deep and sweetly grave.

Jack closed her eyes and pulled herself closer to his body. Now it was Riddick's turn to tense as he felt Jack's breast pressed against his chest. _Shit, shit, shit_, he thought as he took a deep breath trying to remain under control. A moment later Riddick could feel the slight change in Jack's breathing as her sobs were subsiding. "That's it, kid. Just breath" he continued in that low deep murmur.

Jack felt her racing heart start to calm with the sound of Riddick's voice as she tried to calm her breathing . After a few attempts to speak, she finally found her voice. "Riddick….I.. I couldn't find you….", her voice sounded teary and weak.

"I'm here now. Just try and concentrate on breathing" he told her as his hand came to rest on her cheek.

He had to calm her down. Some people around them were staring at the couple. Riddick slowly lifted his goggles and rested them on his head. He then turned his gaze to them with a _get the fuck away and mind your own fucking business_ look. In response they scurried away and left them alone.

Jack took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. Riddick's warm hand was gently stroking up and down her back rhythmically. She couldn't help but think that it was a bizarre situation. _How could hands so dangerous be so gentle?_ she frowned. Now she could hear the music. She felt her dry throat and swallowed hard. She tried to speak again. "I'm sorry, I can't…I"

"It's ok, Jack. I should have known this would happen", he cut her off and his voice sounded more serious that he intended. Jack winced and shut her eyes. _He's mad at me_, she thought. Riddick mentally kicked himself and grunted. "Look at me", he said, concern written all over his face. Jack shook her head no and kept her eyes tightly shut. Riddick could smell her fear again. He sighed and cupped her cheeks with his hands. He then raised her head gently. "Look at me, Jack", he whispered. Jack slowly opened her eyes and stared into Riddick's shined ones. His eyes reflected the lights of the club making them sparkle in the shadows with a mix of colours.

Jack swallowed at the proximity of his face. "Where were you?" she asked with a slight hint of accusation in her voice; suddenly she felt a little annoyed, but if it was with him or herself, she didn't know.

Riddick arched a brow at her tone of voice. "Watching you", he smirked, but at the same time he was mesmerized by the brightness in her green and teary eyes.

Jack's eye's were wide and her face flushed. "I… I think … I c.. can't do this", she swallowed, "I mean, … I … I don't want to do th…th..this", she stuttered and looked down at the floor.

Riddick saw how she had flushed, and grinning, pulled her into his arms. He started to frown as he held her. _Just knock her out and let's move on, get off this fucking planet Rick_, he thought to himself and growled in frustration. Jack felt Riddick's rumbling growl in her chest, unconsciously she pressed herself more tightly against his body as she circled his waist with her arms. His body tensed up_. The things I get myself into_, he thought as he stroked her bare back. Riddick let his mind fly free for a few seconds and pictured them in another place. It was a place he had seen before; a place in their future that he had always secretly dreamed of; but never wanted to admit to. An evil smile appeared on his lips_. Get it together, Rick. Business before pleasure, remember?_ he shook his head and let go of her. "Plan b, then", he said seriously.

Jack snapped her head up. "Plan b?" she frowned.

"Yeah, kid, that's what I said" he looked around him. "What about a drink?" he asked, gently stroking his finger tips up and down her arms.

Jack narrowed her eyes in suspicion and arched a brow. Riddick let go of her completely and offered his hand. "Do you trust me?" he asked staring into her eyes. _Yeah, Rick, ask a twenty yeas old girl whose lost her memory, and scared shitless of everything; if she trusts in a dangerous convicted murderer,_ he ended that thought smirking to himself. Jack looked down at his hand. _Do I trust him?_ she asked to herself. _Can I trust a dangerous killer?_ she found herself thinking about this. A moment later she realized she had taken his hand.

Riddick let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding; giving her hand a light squeeze, he headed toward the bar. Jack let him guide her as she looked around again. There were a couple of men in a corner of the bar who had shine jobs. She had been working on Thalion for quite some time, but she had never seen anyone who had one. Her job was inside of the complex and she hadn't had any contact with the miners.

She noticed that the eyes of the others couldn't be compared to Riddick's, and she found herself staring at his eyes. He was talking but she wasn't paying attention. Jack was so lost in his beautiful eyes that she couldn't listen to him. Noticing, Riddick frowned and then grinned. "Here" he said, squeezing her hand to get her attention.

Jack shook her head and looked down at her hand. She was now holding another shot of the amber liquid. She looked up at him. "Bottoms up?" she smirked raising a brow.

Riddick chuckled. "Yeah, kid. Bottoms up", he was grinning.

Jack lifted the shot glass and sighed, "For you, big guy" she said as she threw her head back and gulped the liquid. She scrunched her face as soon as the liquid poured down the back of her throat. "Fuck!" she exclaimed; slamming the shot glass on the bar.

Riddick's laugh boomed, "Yeah, kid", he gulped his own shot. "That's my girl!", he winked at her. _I knew you were inside there somewhere,_ he grinned.

Jack couldn't help but laugh with him as she shook her head, trying to refresh herself. Suddenly she felt really hot. Riddick smirked at her. _How did I survive without your smile Jack?_ he asked himself as he watched her.

Jack went silent and stared back at him. She was unable to stop looking into his beautiful eyes, even if her life depended on it. Time seemed to stop around them. _Stop staring at him,_ she scolded herself. _What's he gonna think if you keep looking at him in that way?_ she frowned as her face flushed. Riddick noticed but pretended not to; putting his cold-blank face back on. _What just happened?_ he asked as he turned his head to look around him. Jack just looked down at her hands. They were still holding hands, fingers entwined.

Danielle had been looking for Jack more than half an hour. _Where are you?_ she asked herself. _Dammit, Audrey!_ she cursed silently for not keep an eye on her friend. She was headed toward the other side of the club when she saw Jack. Danielle sighed in relief, then narrowed her eyes in suspicion. She could see Jack laughing with a man in a dark corner, but she couldn't see the man clearly. She took a deep breath and headed towards them.

"Hey, Danielle!", a voice called her.

Danielle turned around and found Mark grabbing her arm. "Hi, Mark! What're you doing here?" she asked smiling widely.

Mark smirked. "Right now, after finding you, I think I'm in heaven" he said in a deep sexy voice. Danielle laughed. "Are you here all alone?" he asked, grabbing her waist and pulling her closer to him.

Danielle looked back to Jack and her companion. _It seems to me she's having a good time,_ she grinned. "I came with a friend…." she turned her head back to him. _I need some fun too_, she thought. She had been dreaming about Mark's body for the last couple weeks. "…. But now I'm alone, and I don't like to feel like that" she said as she stroked one of his arms seductively. "Wanna dance?" she pressed her body to his.

"After you, princess" he grinned as he looked up and down at her sensual body. _You're going to be one of the best fucks in weeks bitch,_ he thought as he stared at her hips swinging in front of him.

Jack finally looked around her and saw Danielle talking with Mark. Jack smiled. _If she wants, she gets,_ Jack thought as she grinned. Riddick followed the direction of her gaze and grunted. Jack turned her head to him. "What's wrong?" she couldn't hide the tremor in her voice.

Riddick was watching Danielle and Mark. He had a bad feeling. "You know him?" he asked, still staring at the couple that were now dancing and rubbing their bodies together.

Jack nodded,. "That's Mark. A self defence instructor." She looked back at Riddick. When he didn't move but tensed his body, Jack put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently to catch his attention. Riddick turned his head to look at Jack. Jack's eye's widened before Riddick's gaze. She could feel tension radiating from his body and squeezed harder. "He's harmless. Danielle's been dreaming about him since the first day she saw him", she said in a soft voice.

Riddick arched a brow and stared at her, cold and deadly serious. Jack bit her bottom lip and looked again at Danielle. She and Mark were now on their way to the entrance of the club. Riddick growled as he saw them leave. "Stay here, I'll be back in a sec" he grunted as he let go of her hand.

Jack could feel an air of danger surrounding Riddick and her spine shivered. "Where're you going?" she asked nervously as she grabbed his arm.

Riddick looked down at the place where Jack's hand was holding him. "Just stay here kid" he ordered her, his voice sounded higher than he liked. Jack flinched. Riddick cursed himself and sighed. Jack just stared at him, waiting for an answer, she had her arms crossed on her chest. She was worried and scared, but if it was for, or about, him, she didn't know exactly.

Riddick slowly put a hand on her cheek. "Wait for me here, Jack" he said as he bent over and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry, I'll be back in a minute, ok?" he told her as he headed off toward Danielle and Mark.

Jack saw him walk through the crowd and headed after him without thinking twice. She got her hand bag and her coat at the wardrobe; then headed toward the street. There was no sign of them, so she decided to walk along the street to her right side. She had reached the end of the block when she heard Danielle's screams. She froze and her heart stopped for a few seconds. _Oh, my God, _… she thought as ran towards the sound of Danielle's voice. Tears were already running down her cheeks. _He wouldn't, …… but_, she shook her head and reached the dark alley.


	13. Ch 12: Let the party start

**Author's note. Warning! This chapter contains subjects that might be considered not suitable for people under 16 years old for mild violence, so consider yourself warned.**

**NJRD**

Chapter 12: Let the party start.

The area surrounding the club was almost empty at that time of night. Mark was practically dragging Danielle along the street, she was very drunk. She had been celebrating Jack's new behaviour a little too much. She had been so happy, she had lost count of the drinks she had had. Mark saw an alley on the right hand side of the street and grinned._ Perfect_, he thought and headed to it.

Danielle was trying to walk straight, but between her heels and the drinks, it was almost impossible. Surely it didn't help that her world seemed to spinning around so fast that she was dizzy. Suddenly she felt sick and stopped so fast that she almost fell on her bottom.

"Hey, hey, Mark. I'm feeling sick honey. I want to go back home" she slurred as she grabbed his arm for support.

Mark pulled her by her waist and pressed his body against hers viciously. "Oh, come on, baby. The night is young" he said as he grabbed her ass with one hand and squeezed.

Danielle jumped and laughed. "No, I'm serious, sweetheart, Mark" she closed her eyes and opened them again slowly. The street was spinning around. _Oh, shit, I'm drunk_, she thought as she took a deep breath. "Lets finish this another time, ok?" she grinned, blinking several times trying to focus her vision.

She didn't realize they had already reached the dark alley. Mark looked around him and then kissed her deeply. "I'll make you feel better Danielle" he whispered into her ear as he pushed her farther into the darkness. "Trust me. You're going to enjoy this babe", he said as he rubbed his groin against her belly.

Danielle was so busy trying not to throw her dinner up, that it was too late when she realized that she was trapped between Mark's body and the wall. It didn't make too much difference to her, both, the wall and Mark's muscled body, were as hard as rock. "Let me go, Mark. I'm telling you I don't feel good. I want to go back home, now" she said as she tried to push him.

Mark kissed her on the neck. "Come on, don't fight me. I know what all you bitches want" he said in a low, menacing, tone of voice.

Danielle's eyes were wide, and she shuddered from head to toe. "Let me go, please" she said as she felt tears rising.

Mark took both her wrists in of one of his big hands and pulled them to the wall above her head. "Don't be shy, now. I've known you wanted this from the first time we met" he said as tried to kiss her again.

Danielle turned her head fast enough to avoid the last kiss. "Dammit! Let me go, you son of a bitch!" She hissed as she struggled against him. Mark just laughed so hard that Danielle flinched. "I wish Audrey would beat the shit out of you, fucker!" she yelled at him as she struggled harder.

Mark slapped her and tightened his grip on her wrist. "Audrey?" he asked. "That little bitch owns me one. When I'm done with you, she'll be the next. I'll show her what a real man is" he said as he grabbed Daniel's dress and pulled up. Danielle struggled even harder against him. There was no sign of the lovely and sweet trainer that she thought Mark was. "Mmmmm, that's right, Danielle. Let's have some fun" he laughed and Danielle's blood froze at the sound of his words. _Oh, shit. How did I get myself into this! Oh, my God, help me!_ she cried as her tears fell free. "Yeah, you're gonna be so much fun, Danielle. I don't like the easy ones" he hissed as he pulled a handful of her hair and bit her shoulder.

Danielle cried out in pain and took a deep breath. Then she raised one knee, and with all her strength, she connected with his groin. Mark let go of her and fell to his knees. "Bastard!" she yelled and tried to run out of the alley screaming for help, but Mark grabbed her ankle and Danielle fell screaming to the ground with a loud thump. She felt as if she had been ripped apart and concentrated hard on breathing.

Mark got to his feet and bent over. He then grabbed her by the hair. "Nobody cares for a slut like you and your shy little friend Audrey", she could hear the sadism in his voice as Mark dragged her back, closer to the wall.

Riddick watched it all while standing at the end of the alley. He silently slid toward them, waiting for the perfect chance to play. Riddick could feel his inner beast growling with anger like a caged animal. _Soon_, he thought.

Danielle was screaming in pain and struggling with all her might. "Please, Mark. Don't do this, you're hurting me, please, please, let me go" she begged him.

Mark pushed her hard to the ground and crouched beside her. "I warned you, whore" he hissed, and thrust his tongue ruthlessly into her mouth. Danielle bit him. "You fucking whore!", he punched her. Danielle opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. Then he lifted a hand to his lips, there was blood. "Fuck!" he growled as he kicked her in the ribs. Danielle felt an indescribable pain crossing through her body. Her mind wasn't registering the events anymore. "Your choice, Danielle. Now the hard way", she felt her hair grabbed by Mark's hand and her head pounded the ground. Clenching her teeth, she could only hear her heart beating inside of her head and then all went black. Mark watched her and moved his hand to unclasp his pants.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Mark turned around to find a man standing a few metres behind him. "And what the hell do you want?" Mark looked him up and down. "Mind your own fucking business" he hissed and proceeded to ignore him.

Riddick smirked. "Well, you see… what was your name? Ah, yes, Mark" he said as he stared at Mark from behind his goggles. "Problem is, she's my business. And nobody messes with my business, except myself.", he tilted his head to one side.

Mark, having turned when the man didn't leave, closed his hands into fists and tensed his body. "And who the hell are you, asshole?" he said scornfully.

Riddick cracked his neck. "Hmm. Maybe I should introduce myself, shouldn't I?" he said as he moved forward. "Richard B. Riddick, escaped convict and murderer", he said this in his more menacing tone of voice, and then he grinned.

Mark's eyes widened and his blood froze in his veins. _Shit, _he thought. _Fuck_, he said to himself. He wasn't expecting this sudden change of events. Mark had been searching for Audrey, to pay her back, but found Danielle. There was no difference to him. Mark wanted to make them pay for their little mess in his training classes. He wasn't thinking about dieing when he left his house earlier that night. And much less by the hand of the most dangerous killer in the galaxy. _What does Riddick have to do with those two whores? _he asked himself. Mark went motionless. Riddick slowly took off his goggles and looked directly at Mark's eyes. Mark gasped as he held his breath in fear. Without a doubt, this was the best part for Riddick. The beast with in him roared with pleasure. The smell of Mark's terror only served to increase the beast's thirst for blood. Mark's blood.

Mark moved a hand to his belt. _He's just a man_, he told to himself. _No one's immortal_, he thought as he grabbed his own shiv. "If you want her, come and get her" he said as he brandished the shiv in front of him.

Riddick arched a brow. He was amused. The stupidity of this man was as big as his desire for a painful death. "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, you people will just never learn," he grabbed his own shiv as he shook his head, "keep your hands of what's mine, and none of you fucking bastards would get dead", and he tighten his grip.

Mark rushed toward Riddick in one fast move, unfortunately for him, not fast enough. Riddick avoided Mark's attack, and turning around himself, he cut Mark's arm in the process. Mark let out a scream and went to circle him. Riddick smiled to himself. He truly wasn't thinking of killing anyone, not after he promised Jack, but this guy was another story. Mark was a sadistic perv, and after glancing at Danielle's injured body, Riddick made his own decision. _You're fucking dead Mark_, he said to himself. Mark rushed him again, and with one smooth move he avoided Mark's shiv. With his left hand, Riddick launched his own attack and connected with Mark's thigh. At once, Mark's blood was shed along his leg and he fell on his knees. "Fuck!", Mark cried out as he grabbed his leg. Riddick watched him and growled. The beast within him was enjoying every second of this. Riddick then tilted his head and stared at Mark, who was trying to stand. With a lot of effort and pain, Mark finally stood up. Bleeding through his injuries, he was sweating and his breath was ragged. On the other hand, Riddick was just looking casually at him, with no expression on his face, not even a drop of sweat.

Jack arrived in time to see both men at the end of the alley. She saw Mark fall at Riddick's feet. She then saw Danielle's body lying on the street motionless behind them. Jack covered her mouth with her trembling hands and suppressed a scream of terror. _Oh, my God, no! He won't be able_, she thought, completely shocked for a few seconds as tears were running free. Jack didn't know what had happened there. She could sense the danger radiating from Riddick's body. She didn't know if she was feeling fear for him or because him. After a moment she yelled "Riddick!" and she took an uncertain step forward.

"Don't you fucking dare, kid!" he roared without looking at her. She froze in complete panic at the sound of his voice.

"Riddick?", she asked with a trembling voice as she unconsciously stepped forward a few metres.

Mark turned his head and his eyes widened as he recognized the girl. _The sweet Audrey_, he thought, _how convenient_. Then Mark stared at Riddick's eyes. "Audrey, little Riddick's bitch" he hissed in a sarcastic tone of voice.

Riddick roared and in one lithe move he had pushed Mark to the ground, landing with a knee pressing into the other mans chest, knocking the air out of him. As Mark fell to the ground his shiv flew from his hand, out of reach. Riddick then grabbed Mark's neck and started to squeeze. When Mark couldn't breath Riddick's beast growled with pleasure, _time to play, _it thought; causing an evil grin to spread across Riddick's face. Mark's eyes were bulging and he was shaking in terror, he knew he was going to die tonight. Riddick's could feel his inner beast wanted blood, wanted this scum to pay for even thinking about hurting _his Jack._ Just thinking about it caused him to squeeze even harder. Mark was gasping for air at this point, and Riddick's beast enjoyed it. Watching him struggle, trying to hold fast to life, Riddick just stared down at him and smirked.

Jack hadn't even seen him move. She shook her head and blinked several times. _How had he moved so fast? _she asked herself, shocked. "Riddick, please" Jack begged him as she moved another step in their direction. She didn't know what she was begging for though.

Without letting him go, Riddick turned his head slowly and looked at her. Jack's eyes were wide with fear. There was no trace of humanity left on Riddick's face. She could see death flashing through his eyes. Jack shivered at the sight, but stared into his cold eyes anyway. At that precise moment she sensed the presence of the beast, and without thinking twice she headed toward him; carefully, without loosing his gaze. In some indefinable way, Jack understood that only she could soothe the beast, so she softened her gaze and locked eyes with Riddick. He frowned and seemed shocked at her gaze. Riddick then felt his inner animal being soothed. _Not in front of her_, he said to himself. The beast roared in denial. He eased his grip and Mark's body went limp, unconscious. Riddick let go of him and stood with his eyes still locked on Jack's.

Jack let out a deep breath. Danielle stirred and frowned. She tried to stand but whimpered in pain, causing Jack to look at her. "Oh my God, Danielle!" she cried out but didn't move towards her. Jack looked back at Riddick and swallowed, waiting for some kind of permission. Riddick slowly nodded yes and Jack ran to her friend's side. She crouched beside Danielle and stroked her forehead carefully. "Are you ok, honey?" she asked with concern, her voice teary.

Danielle shut her eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks. Her throat felt dry and her body ached with pain. "Audrey?" she asked weakly.

"I'm here Danielle." Jack took Danielle's hand in her trembling one. "You're going to be ok" she assured her. Danielle nodded slowly as a new whimper escaped her throat. She swallowed and gasped for air.

Riddick turned his head and looked at both girls. "I told you to stay at the club" he said as he kneeled beside Danielle's body, putting his shiv back in his jacket.

Jack ignored his tone of voice. "I was afraid" she said simply, as she looked at him. In Riddick's eyes there was still a cold hardness, Jack couldn't help but shiver at the site of it. _Afraid of me? _he thought. _Of course, you asshole, who fucking else? _Was his own answer. They went silent and their eyes locked once again.

Danielle opened her eyes and tried to turn her head to see them, but the movement was so painful; that she let out a pained whimper. Jack smiled sweetly at her. "Calm down, Danielle. Don't move yet, you're hurt" she said as she gently stroked her hair.

Riddick looked at Danielle and then started to pull on her dress to check her injuries. Danielle's arms flailed, trying to grab her torn up clothes in complete panic. Riddick's hands caught her arms in the air, "I need to know if anything's broke", his voice sounded cold, with no emotion in it.

Danielle looked to Jack, frightened. "It's ok, Danielle", she said with a weak smile on her lips. "Let him check you." Jack squeezed her hand gently.

Riddick growled and pressed his hand to Danielle's ribs. She winced and cried out in pain. There was a nasty, dark bruise starting to form on her right side, with a few scratches around it. "It's not broken" he said. He then checked the bruise on her jaw. Danielle's lips were bleeding, and on her right shoulder there was Mark's bite. One of her eyes was almost swollen shut, already starting to bruise. Jack let out a sigh and closed her eyes as a new wave of fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. _It's all my fault. I shouldn't have made her bring me to this place, _she thought as she shut her eyes tightly.

"Don't", Riddick said. Jack snapped her head up and locked eyes with him, frowning. The tears froze in her eyes. Riddick knew what she was thinking. "It's not your fault kid", he told her as he stroked her cheek with a gentle hand. Jack could see a slight trace of emotion forming in his eyes.

Mark's eyes snapped open and he shook his head. He blinked and slowly turned his head to one side, where he saw Riddick kneeling with his back to him. It appeared that Riddick was lost in thought while staring at that bitch Audrey. _Now's my chance_, he thought. Mark sat up slowly and looked around him in search of his shiv. Riddick tensed his body and his eyes flickered from Jack's. The beast was on guard, snarling. Mark saw his shiv a few metres away, and trying to make as little noise as possible, he reached for it. Jack was still a little unnerved by the evidence of Riddick's beast. Riddick grunted as he narrowed his eyes. As fast as he could, Mark rushed Riddick from behind. This wasn't his smartest decision. In one second, Riddick stood to his feet and grabbed Mark's arms, twisting them; a loud crack sounded. Mark let out a scream of pain and dropped the shiv. Riddick caught it before the shiv touched the ground, pressing it against Mark's neck. Mark fell to his knees with his eyes wide open. Riddick grinned. "No one fucks with Richard B. Riddick", he whispered in his most menacing tone of voice; he then slashed Mark's throat in a fast and powerful move. Mark's eyes were blank with shock as he fell dead at Riddick's feet.

Jack flinched and shut her eyes tightly. Danielle was oblivious to what just happened, she was wrapped up in her own pain, she just wanted to wake up from this nightmare. Riddick turned slowly and looked at Jack. He let out a sigh and cleaned the blade on Mark's pants, then put the shiv inside of his boot. Jack didn't move, not even to blink. _Fuck, _he thought. "Let's move on kid", he growled as he helped Jack stand. She was in shock and her vision was blurred with tears. Jack could only stare at Mark's lifeless body. "Jack, sweetheart", he said as he gently used a knuckle to lift her chin so she would meet his gaze. "We've got to get out of here, _now_" his voice was gentle but firm. Jack blinked several times, as if she was just waking, and looked at him. Riddick raised a brow as he waited for her reaction. Jack took a deep breath and nodded her head. With that, Riddick crouched to take Danielle's body in his muscular arms, lifting her from the ground effortlessly. Danielle whimpered and hissed. Riddick looked down at her and Danielle saw his eyes. The sight of the gleaming silver orbs staring at her caused her to tense with fear, it was too much for her abused body and she passed out with a gasp. Riddick let out a deep sigh and shook his head.

The people that were out on the streets were so busy enjoying their own Saturday night, that they didn't pay any attention to the three as they made their way back to North Hills. As soon as they reached the apartment, Riddick carried Danielle to her room and laid her down on the bed. Jack went to look for the first aid kit and gave it to him. Riddick carefully bandaged Danielle's ribs; while Jack gently went about tending the rest of her injuries. Afterwards, Riddick left both girls alone and headed back toward the alley to get rid of Mark's body. With that problem taken care of, he headed toward the space port and checked for the next launch time. Riddick knew that Jack wasn't going to leave Danielle in the state she was in, but he had to think on their own problem. Sooner rather than later, The Firm would discover that he hadn't killed his target; he had to figure out how they would handle it when it happened.

Jack took a seat in a chair beside Danielle's bed and stared at her. She began to cry silent tears. Danielle had almost been raped tonight by Mark. She didn't want to think about what would have happened if Riddick wouldn't have arrived in time to stop him. _Mark probably would've killed her afterwards_, she thought, scared. She suddenly felt guilty for her initial thoughts about Riddick. She had doubted him. Jack closed her eyes in an attempt to block her feelings. Taking a deep breath she tried to relax.

**Flash back**

"RIDDICK!" Jack yelled in complete panic. She knew he was going to leave them to die. She then turned her head and watched as Fry and Imam tried to help one of Imam's boys. She hesitated, but then headed toward Riddick. She had to convince him to come back and help them. A loud, chilling noise sounded over her head. Jack raised her head in time to see one creature flying directly towards her. She widened her eyes in panic and went to hide in the first place she saw.

The creature was banging against the fragile bone where Jack was hidden. She thought she was going to die, so she cried out for help. Suddenly Fry was there and tried to help her, but the creature was stronger and Fry couldn't hurt it with just a flame burning on the top of a bottle. Jack turned her head as she struggled to keep the creature off of her body. She was gasping for air and her heart was pounding so hard she couldn't think. The bone was about to give away with the weight of it when Jack heard Riddick's roar.

She then saw how he rushed the creature and began to fight with it. He slammed his head against the alien's head and with one hand he grabbed both hoofs of it and pulled them together in one of his hands. Riddick then took his shiv and slashed the creature one, two, three times, until its guts were splattered on the ground.

"Didn't know who you were fucking with", he growled as he stared down at Jack.

She could see the look on his face, and was shocked when she realized that Riddick had just saved her. _He came back to save me_, she thought as she fixed her gaze on him.

**End flash back**

She then went to her bedroom to change her clothes and a sound startled her; Riddick was back. _I've got to tell him_, she said to herself. She headed toward the living room and found him standing beside the window, staring out at the city. Jack cleared her throat and waited. Riddick didn't move or say anything, so Jack walked to his side and stopped behind his broad back. She then hesitantly put a hand on his shoulder. Riddick tensed his body when he felt her hand. Jack took a deep breath. "Riddick?" she asked quietly.

Riddick relaxed his body but didn't turn around. Jack swallowed and pressed with her hand more firmly. "I'm sorry" she started, then went silent, searching for the right words. Riddick closed his eyes. "Once I told you, I never had a doubt, but I did have them Riddick, ...And, and tonight, I,...I did it again", Jack explained to him. Riddick sighed. He knew what she was talking about and he didn't want to think about it right now. He always had felt like a fucking shit for almost leaving her and Imam on that forsaken planet to die, and now she felt guilty for having doubts about him. _Yeah, great, fucking great, Rick. Of all the things, she goes and remembers the fucking day you almost left her and the holy man to die_, he said to himself. _How fucking ironic_, he thought. Jack then did something that left Riddick bemused beyond belief, she hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Riddick", she said as she leaned her head against his back.

Riddick's body stiffened and he looked down at his belly. Jack's hands were there, crossed over each other, and he could feel her body pressed against his back. Riddick felt guilt consume him and he heaved a deep breath. _Don't thank me yet kid, _he thought sadly. He slowly put one hand over hers. "It's nothing kid", he said as he stroked her hands. Jack let out a sigh and closed her eyes.

Minutes passed and both were silent. Riddick spoke first, after a long moment. "Jack?" he asked. Jack let go of him and Riddick turned around, but kept one of Jack's hands in his. "We've got to leave Thalion", he said. Jack looked at him in silently. "We're in danger here kid", he raised a hand slowly and stroked her hair gently.

Jack eyes were wide. "But,... I can't leave Danielle like that", she frowned.

Riddick sighed. "Listen, kid. She'll be ok in a couple of days", his voice sounded serious. "We've got a few hours. That's all. Be ready." His voice sounded cold, and with that he let go of her.

Jack arched both brows and shook her head. "What!", she retorted, raising her voice. "I'm not gonna do that, Riddick. You hear me?", she crossed her arms over her chest

Riddick headed toward the bathroom. "A few hours, kid. Period." He answered over his shoulder, opening the door of the bathroom and closing it behind him.

Jack clenched her jaw. She was momentarily infuriated by Riddick's words. _He didn't give a shit about Danielle! _she exclaimed to herself. She turned around and looked at the bathroom's door, she then heard the water running. Jack let out a deep sigh as she collapsed on the couch thinking.

Riddick stood in the shower under the stream of cold water. _I'll bet you're going to take a lot of these Rick_, he mocked. Riddick growled as he thought about his options. After a long moment he arched a brow and smirked to himself. _Yeah, that would work, _he grinned. _She'll be mad as hell, but oh well, maybe not_, he retorted to himself. _But at least this won't be boring, maybe I'll get some of her fire back_, he thought. _Yeah, you can be fucking sure of that_, he smiled an evil grin.

Out in the living room, Jack was silently recalling the events of the past days, especially concerning him. She didn't realize that the water wasn't running anymore. Jack trusted him, but she didn't want to leave Danielle alone and injured. She growled and headed towards the bathroom. _You're always bossing me around, big guy, _she said to herself a little annoyed. As soon as the thought crossed her mind, she stopped in her tracks and froze. She saw Riddick in front of her. He was looking her up and down. _What the hell? _She frowned. "Riddick?" She narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

Riddick grinned. "Sorry kid", he said. The last thing Jack saw was a shadow in motion, _Fuck_, she thought, then everything went black.

So, how about you let me know your opinions? It would help me a lot to know that I'm doing fine.


	14. Ch 13: Falling down The Rabbit Hole

**K,** I can't believe we have arrived at chapters number 13 and 14. I know you know, and at this point everybody else knows, but what can I say? Without your support it would be impossible to see this story posted here, so THANK YOU!

**M,** Esta semana hemos dado un giro inesperado a la historia y todo gracias a ti. Sigo contando contigo, gracias chiqui.

**Wildfire6962000,** your right, poor Riddick. Our big guy still hasn't begun to deal with the new Jack. Just wait, you are going to really have pity for him. Thanks for your review, baby. I love to read yours!

**FluidDegree,** of course not, baby. Riddick is going to discover a few things about his little Jack in these next two chapters. I think you are going to enjoy them, hope you like'em and thanks for your reviews, as usual they make my day, lol.

**SueBe,** yeah! Give the big guy a cookie, he deserve it. About lines you will love, you are probably going to find a couple in the next chapters. Thanks, lol!

**Buecha,** If you're ready and waiting for the next chapters, I have no other option but oblige, so here you have them, I hope you enjoy them. Thanks, lol.

**Shamrock920,** glad you would be patient, cause we still have a long ride ahead until we see a real J/R moment, but still, you're going to find a funny surprise along the next two chapters, so let's have some fun! Thanks for your reviews, honey. I love them!

**Saismaat,** glad you like my story, sweetheart. I really appreciate your honest opinion. Keep that up! Thanks for reviewing my story.

**Crematoriacon,** unfortunately, you're right, I left that part out of the flash back. It's been a while since I watched Pitch Black. My DVD player is broken now, so I tried hard to remember each detail, but as you see I forgot that part. Anyway. I'm glad you like the way the story goes. I like to read your reviews also. I can't wait to read the next one, so please. Thank you, lol.

**Icores,** don't be sorry, honey. My English sucks, you only have to ask my beta. Thanks for your reviews. No matter if they are only from time to time. They will always be more than welcome. Thanks again, hon.

Thanks to:** Absolutly Redonculas; yagirl-123; Foxykirby; amarcano; Niffer01 **and** Goldum **for reading my story. I love to read reviews, so go on. How about a line?

Let's have some fun!

Chapter 13: Falling down The Rabbit Hole.

The Darkveil took off according to Riddick's plans; her leave taking went just as unnoticed as her arrival on Thalion. Riddick sighed a little in relief now that they were on their way to the frontiers. He would have to make a few stops, but he had made sure that those planets would be off the official routes. They probably wouldn't be the safest place for most people, but for Riddick they would be the perfect place to hide for a few weeks. He uploaded the codes, and afterwards he went to check on his special guest.

Riddick watched her as he crouched beside his bed, he had his arms crossed on top of the mattress with his chin on top of them. Jack was sleeping peacefully. He glanced at his chrono. _In a couple of hours she'll be up_, he thought to himself. He then looked at her again and sighed. The woman sleeping in his bed was a complete stranger to him. Riddick thought about what Danielle had said just before they had left her at the apartment. "Audrey isn't the kid you remember. Now she's fragile… but at the same time she's strong... You're a killer Riddick, but I suspect that she already knows that... take care of her for me...", Danielle's words echoed faintly in his mind. Riddick closed his eyes and heaved another deep sigh. _Where's the Jack I used to know? _He asked, lost in his thoughts.

Riddick had only trusted two people in the whole Galaxy, Imam and Jack. He had tried to contact Imam after his talk with Danielle. He wanted some answers, but he couldn't reach him. So Riddick had left a message that only Imam would understand, telling him to look after Danielle. Riddick had once trusted the holy man enough that he knew that if he was able, he would look after Danielle. Now, with where he had found Jack, he wasn't so sure, but he didn't have any other choice.

_You look like an angel kid_, he suddenly thought. He remembered that once, long ago, he had read a book about angels. It was an old one. Some guy had lent it to him when he was just a kid. Riddick smirked. _Considering the fact that I've never seen a real angel in all my fucking life, I'll bet that they should look a lot like you_. Jack looked so innocent and pure to him, that he couldn't help but curse himself for being in her life. _You're not good for her Rick, and you know what could happen to her, you've dreamed it enough times; _he scolded himself. Jack stirred in her dreams and murmured something, smiling, then she relaxed completely and let out a small contented sounding sigh. _Yeah, the calm before the storm_, he chuckled. He then stood slowly and headed toward the cockpit. He needed to keep his mind busy.

Riddick didn't want to have face The Firm's men just now. The farther away they got, the better off they would be. Riddick sat in his chair and reclined back in it, staring out the front window of the cabin. Millions of stars were passing around them. He could spend hours just looking at those stars. Riddick grinned, no matter how many times he looked at them, they always seemed beautiful in his eyes. They made him feel at peace, they even soothed his animal side. _Just like her,_ he thought, and caught himself smiling.

**Flash back**

The bed creaked with Riddick's weight. "Where've you been?" Jack asked in a whisper, turning her back to him. She knew well enough where he'd been that night, but that fact didn't stop her from asking. She didn't want to know where. What she wanted to know was why, but she simply couldn't work up the nerve to ask him directly. She wasn't a child, but he pretended not to notice that fact. She was almost sixteen now. _Well, maybe I'm not sixteen yet, but I'm not a "child" either_, she thought.

Jack wanted him to herself. She didn't want to share him with anybody else, and she definitely wasn't going to share Riddick with just any slut who happened to be on the same planet. _Only one more week, and we'll be off of New Mecca, together_, she told herself. When Riddick didn't answer her, she frowned. "I'm waiting" she said with a slight trace of annoyance.

Riddick pretended not to notice it and stared at the ceiling. "Not your business kid" he finally said. "Go back to sleep" he added, and turned on his side. Now they were back to back onto the bed.

Jack turned her head and looked at him. "You know I can't sleep if you're not here", she couldn't help but notice that her voice sounded whineier than she would have liked.

Riddick smirked. "Well, I'm back, ain't I? So you can sleep now" he said as he shifted his pillow.

Jack raised her brows. "You didn't answer me" she said, a little annoyed.

Riddick was tired and wanted to sleep. "Yeah, well, I already did" he retorted.

"No, you didn't" she said, raising her voice.

Riddick didn't want to have this conversation now. _I don't need this shit_, he thought. Riddick growled as he turned his head to look at her "Listen kid, I don't have to answer any of your fucking questions, got it?" Jack's eyes popped wide open and her face showed disappointment. Riddick knew it would be a good idea to try and change the subject. _Little annoying brat_, he told himself. He suspected that this conversation was going to end in a subject he didn't want to deal with right now, so he changed it to something that he could control. Fuck with her mind. "Besides," he chuckled after a moment, "good little girls like you need a lot of rest kid" he teased. "So, Go. To. Sleep", he bit out one word at a time. Then, he turned his head again and looked at the door of the room, sighing.

She rolled her eyes and raised herself to a sitting position. "And what the hell do you know about good little girls, Riddick?" she asked, now fully annoyed. "I'll tell you… You. Don't. Know. Shit." she mimicked the tone of his voice.

Riddick shook his head. "Whatever… kid." He said as he closed his eyes.

_Just who the hell does he think he is? My father? I'm not a kid, dammit! _Jack grunted in frustration, then started to yell. "I'm not a little girl anymore Riddick! Did you think I was traveling around disguised because I wanted to, that I thought it was game! Did you think I thought it was fun to keep my chest bound up so that I could pass for a boy?" She felt angry tears rising at this point and she held her breath for a few seconds, trying to hold them back. "Can you imagine how I felt after… after…?" she trailed off in a teary voice. Riddick tensed up and clenched his fists. _FUCK_, he thought. Jack found her voice again. "I'm a woman, dammit!" she hissed through clenched teeth. Riddick grunted in response. Jack swallowed hard and tried to take a deep breath. She felt exhausted after her little speech. She didn't want to have to remember that part of her life, but she knew bringing it up would make _him _feel bad, and right now; she just wanted to hurt him. She was sick and tired of being treated like a little girl by him, instead of like a woman. _Fucking kid can't accept I care about her more than any other fucking thing_, he hissed to himself.

Riddick clenched his teeth. His inner beast roared with both frustration and satisfaction, a feeling only she could invoke. He didn't want to think about her past. Of course, from the time that he had first seen her, he had suspected that she'd probably been abused. _Why else would she think pretending to be a boy would be safer? _He'd asked himself as soon as he had laid eyes on her. Afterwards, when Riddick knew her better, he made a mental note to take care of the fucking perv. Jack suspected that Riddick had wanted to pay the motherfucker back who had put his hands on her; with a slow, painful death. She didn't know it, but when they had arrived on New Mecca, Riddick had found the information he needed and went in search of him.

Riddick turned and rolled over so fast on the bed, that Jack thought for a second she was going to fall to the floor. Riddick grabbed her by her shoulders and locked eyes with her. "You don't need to pretend that you're a woman because of that" his deep voice sounded angry. "I would kill that fucker again, ten thousand times, if he wasn't already fucking dead" he hissed, squeezing her shoulders a little more than he intended to. Jack winced. _Maybe I went too far_, she told herself, but she continued to stare at his now cold eyes. Riddick continued, "And I swear to you that if anyone dares lay a hand on you, let alone try to hurt you, I'll be more than happy to destroy him" he growled. "You're NOT a woman, Jack. You're just a KID!" he yelled at her. Jack looked at him as if he had slapped her. _This was exactly what I didn't want to happen, _he thought.

Riddick stopped and took a deep breath. "I'm a man and you don't need to know where I've been. I can take care of myself, I've been doing it since before you were born, so don't give me shit about this. I'm fucking tired and I want to sleep, so let's just stop this fucking talking before I get really fucking pissed off" he relaxed his grip on her.

Jack looked at him, speechless. She opened her mouth after a moment to say something, but no sound came out. He noticed her tears trying to run and cursed himself for his words. He sighed and stared at her. Jack was silent and staring at him with such sadness and torment on her face, that he suddenly wanted to wipe all her memories away, out of her mind. Riddick pulled her into his arms but she began to struggle with all her strength, trying to release herself from his embrace. Riddick tightened his grip around her and waited. After a moment she gave up and relaxed into his arms, letting her tears run free. Riddick closed his eyes. A long moment later, he could feel her breathing change and knew she had fallen asleep. He then relaxed completely and fell asleep as well, thinking about Jack's words. It was that night the first of Riddick's nightmares had started.

**End flash back**

Riddick stood and headed to the training room. _Well, your fucking wish has been granted_, _Rick,_ he said to himself. He needed to release some of his frustration. A few minutes later Riddick was punching and kicking the punching bag like there wasn't any thing more important in the world to do.

_Fuck, _Jack cried out as she grabbed her head with both hands and opened her eyes. She looked around and frowned. She realized that she wasn't in her bedroom. The room was almost in complete darkness and the sweet sound of engines was floating around her. She felt as if her head would explode at any time, and her body had been pierced with millions of needles at the same time. _What the hell...! _she cried out in her mind. She then took a deep breath and thought about the last thing she remembered. She closed her eyes and concentrated. _Riddick, _she frowned. _Riddick looking at me with a devilish smile on his face. Then, a ray of pain crossed my mind and everything went black. _Jack growled. _I'll kill him for this_, she thought, as she tried to sit up in the bed. Jack felt a wave of pain pass through her from head to toe. _Oh, shit, _she shut her eyes and collapsed on the mattress. _Oh my God, he's already killed me_, she said as she tried to take a deep breath. Jack felt nauseous and carried a hand to her mouth. She shut her eyes tightly as she tried to hold it back. After a few seconds, Jack opened her mouth to scream, but her throat was dry and her tongue felt thick. _Fucking bastard_, she thought, annoyed and rolled to one side. Jack saw stars floating in front of her eyes as she fell to the floor with a loud bang. _Dammit! _her mind screamed. After a few seconds she stood slowly. The room was spinning around her and a new wave of sickness appeared. She closed her eyes and just breathed. Then she looked around her and grabbed the first thing she saw in the shadows and threw it across the room.

Riddick heard a loud noise. _She's awake ..._, he grinned and headed toward his room. When Riddick reached the ladder, he heard something being broken. ..._and mad,_ he added with a smirk on his lips. He sighed, shaking his head, and climbed the ladder.

Jack lost her balance and fell on her bottom. "Shit!", her voice was hoarse.

"Easy there" his voice sounded calm.

"Fuck you" Jack hissed and tried to stand on her feet.

Riddick rushed to her side. "Watch your mouth kid" he warned as he grabbed her by her waist to help her stand.

Jack struggled. "Oh, sorry" she mocked. "Let me rephrase it" she said in a sarcastic tone as she tried to get out of his arms. "Would you please be so kind as to go fuck yourself, Mr. Riddick" she said in a false, polite voice. Riddick grinned and let go of her, making Jack fall again.

"HEY!", she yelled at him.

"Told you to watch your mouth" he teased and offered her his hand to stand.

Jack snapped her head up and locked eyes with him. _Fuck you, you psycho_. She then slapped at his hand. "Don't touch me" she hissed as she tried to stand without his help, but fell again. _Dammit!_ she cried out to herself.

Riddick rolled his eyes as he took a seat in front of her. "How you feeling?", he asked, concern in his voice.

Jack was embarrassed, frustrated and pissed off. She couldn't stand on her own feet. _Fuck,_ she thought. After a few attempts, she finally got up. "How do you think I'm feeling?", she asked, annoyed. "A fucking, psycho killer, drugged me and kidnapped me!", she yelled at him, then grabbed her head, trying to block the sound of her own voice. She was dizzy and couldn't think clearly now.

Riddick sighed as he stood. "I had no other choice" he growled.

"Well. You could have just asked me", she retorted as she climbed on to the bed.

"I did" he mocked.

"Yeah, sure, Riddick" she muttered. "Like it matters to you", she said and took a deep breath. "You had to leave Danielle injured and alone, you bastard!" she yelled again, and felt tears threatening to appear.

Riddick took a step forward and sat at the end of the bed. "The holy man _should_ take good care of her" he murmured as he rubbed his eyes. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees as he rubbed his shaved head. He suddenly felt tired.

Jack snapped her head up. "Imam?", she asked frowning.

Riddick looked at her. "You remember him kid?", he asked as he reached out a hand to touch her but stopped himself. _Not a good idea right now, _he thought.

Jack went silent. _Imam_, she repeated to herself.

**Flash back**

Imam was reading in the dinning room. The three of them had been sharing the house for four months now. It wasn't a big one, but with enough rooms for all their necessities. Riddick was out of the city, business he had said, and Imam honestly didn't want to know the nature of the business. Jack was pretending to read, but she was lost in thoughts about her hero. Imam raised his eyes from his book, watching her for a long moment over the top of his small glasses, that were resting at the end of his nose.

"The mind needs training too, my child" he said in a gentle tone of voice.

Jack snapped her head up and locked eyes with him. "Huh?" she frowned.

Imam elaborated. "Jacqueline, I assume that you don't find reading as exciting as your ... survival lessons with Mr. Riddick, as you call them. But you should consider it a different kind of training" he told her, as he closed his own book and took off his glasses.

Jack stared at him as she slowly arched a brow, mimicking Riddick. "Yeah, sure" she mocked.

Imam stood and headed to one of the shelves full of books. Jack shook her head and rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe his obsession for old books. "You know that you can find all the information you need to know about anything on the Web?" she asked. The reason why he insisted on making her read those old books was something she didn't understand. She then put the book that was in her hand on the table.

After a few seconds passing his hand along the covers, Imam finally took one and opened it. He read to himself and nodded. Imam then returned to her side and gave it to her. "Give this one an opportunity, my child" he said in a soft tone and smiled.

Jack took it and looked at the title. "The Beauty and the Beast" she read aloud. "You've got to be kidding me" she grinned, in a sarcastic tone of voice.

Imam laughed softly. "No, Jacqueline" he shook his head. "It is a book about friendship, loyalty, and faith in mankind" he explained to her as he sat in his chair again. "Also", he began as he took off his glasses. "You're probably going to find one of the characters very interesting " he said as opened his own book. Jack arched both brows and stared at him, question written all over her face. Imam looked at her. "This character is similar to someone we both know" he grinned.

Jack narrowed her eyes in suspicion. _Riddick? _she asked herself. She sighed and opened the book, not really paying attention to it.

Imam looked at her for a few seconds more, and then returned to his own book. "You should know that an intelligent man would like not only a strong woman, but an intelligent one as well" he said nonchalantly. "And, how to explain this to you", he rubbed his chin, trying to find the right words. "They find them very attractive" he finished, smiling.

Jack looked at him, surprised by his words. "Really?" she asked, not able to completely hide her interest.

Imam's smile widened. "Of course Jacqueline" he assured her. Jack smiled openly at him and went to read the book. A few minutes later, she was hooked on the story and made herself more comfortable on the couch. Imam glanced at her from the corner of his eyes and smiled sadly to himself. _Forgive me lord_, he prayed to himself. Maybe it was not a good thing to give her ideas about how to attract men, especially this one in particular. He shrugged. _Oh, well. Anything to make her feel better while he is gone on his business_, he said to himself.

**End flash back**

Jack closed her eyes and concentrated. She had a blurred vision of their house on New Mecca. It was just a flash, but enough to see Imam looking at her with his eyes full of pride, and then she could even hear Imam's gentle voice. _Don't cry, my child. Everything will be fine_. She could swear she felt for a few seconds his hands stroking her head, full of tenderness, soothing her. In a matter of seconds, Jack's hands were trembling slightly and she felt drops of cold sweat began to cover her forehead and back. Hiding her sudden fear as well as she could, she rolled onto the bed and stared at the wall in front of her. Too late, Riddick noticed her fear. "I'm tired. Please, leave me alone" she whispered with her back to him. When Riddick didn't move she frowned. "Would you mind?" she hissed weakly.

Riddick arched a brow and stared at her back. "Jack?" he asked concerned.

"Leave me alone Riddick" she said and her voice sounded nervous.

Riddick tensed his body and tightened the muscles of his jaw. "You ok kid?" he narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Riddick had drugged her, but this wasn't one of the side effects. Of course, she would be dizzy and disoriented, maybe even fell sick. _What the hell ...? _he asked himself.

Jack's breath was faltering and she grabbed for the pillow. "I'll be as soon as you leave this room, thanks" she added as she took a deep breath, trying to make the air pass through her lungs. She needed to be alone to inject herself with her medical treatment. She didn't want to tell him about it though. Not now, anyway. Jack closed her eyes.

Riddick stood slowly and headed toward the door. "I'll be around. Call me if you need something" he said, then he stopped in his tracks.

Jack had shut her eyes tightly and felt tears rolling. "Yeah, sure. You better sit down to wait" she muttered. She felt overwhelmed, she had memories and visions of Imam floating in her mind. Imam praying, reading, cooking, smiling. Always thinking about her, always placing her needs before his. Always trying to teach her new things in his unmistakable style. Always taking care of her and showing her that it was worth it for him to spend time with her. Imam's eyes always showing her he was proud and thankful to play the role of her father.

_Imam_, she thought. _The father I always dreamed of_, she could feel the tears start to fall unbidden.

Jack's body was shaking badly now and she could feel her heart racing. Jack suspected she was going to have a seizure soon, so she tried hard to concentrate on her breathing. If she could control that, she could probably delay the reaction. _Go away, Riddick, please_, she pleaded to herself. She raised a trembling hand to her forehead and felt it burning.

Riddick stared at her in silence, frowning. After a long moment, he cleared his throat. "You sure you'll be ok kid?" Riddick's voice sounded really concerned now.

Jack didn't want to have a seizure in front of Riddick. She just wanted to be left alone. Her mind was racing with all kinds of emotions. Jack let out a deep breath. "Leave me the fuck alone!" she yelled.

Riddick sighed and closed his hands into fists. "Fine" he said. "For now" he added as he walked out the door, closing it behind him. Once in the hallway, Riddick closed his eyes as shook his head. His gut instinct told him that he was missing something. _No way, _he finally told himself. Thinking he could use the training room again, he headed toward there lost in thought.

As soon as Jack heard the door close, she rolled again and tried to sit up. She managed to do it, then headed, stumbling, to look for her hand bag. She had no idea where it was. She ordered the lights up and rolled her eyes when she realized that it didn't make much difference. She looked frantically around her untill she spotted her hand bag on the floor in a corner, beside the wardrobe. She was trembling really bad now, so she took the bag in her hands and turned it over. All her things fell to the floor, scattered. Jack caught sight of the box and kneeled down to pick it up. She then stood slowly and headed for the door. It wasn't an easy task though, with her shuddering and as dizzy as she felt. After what seemed an eternity for her, she finally reached the door and opened it. Jack looked around her. It was almost as dark as the room. "Fuck, Riddick. I can't see shit" she muttered.

Riddick kicked the punching bag so hard that it almost fell to the floor. He couldn't get Jack shuddering out of his mind. The idea he had was so unthinkable that he had discarded it almost as fast as he had thought it. He had seen shuddering like that before, and the cold sweat as well. He was lost in thought when realization dawned. _Johns, the merc_, he grunted.

Jack looked over to her right and saw a door. _Please, tell me it's the bathroom, _she told herself as she leaned against the doorframe. Jack felt too weak to even think of moving any further. She took a deep breath and started off. She opened the door and grinned. "Thanks, man" she said to no one in particular. Jack entered and closed the door. "Lights full" she ordered and smiled weakly as she could see everything around her. She was in such a hurry, she forgot to lock the door. Jack sat on the floor and opened her box. She loaded the hypo syringe with her trembling hands and pressed it against her neck as she closed her eyes.

Riddick remembered how Johns was shaking in the middle of the desert, because he needed his fix. Riddick let out a growl. _No fucking way_, he hissed to himself. Suddenly Riddick froze. He was sure he had just heard her, so he frowned and headed to look for Jack. He didn't find her in the bedroom, but looking at the floor he saw her things scattered. Riddick narrowed his eyes and slid his eyes in the direction of the bathroom. He wanted to think that she was just throwing up. _She wouldn't dare_, he thought. He took a deep breath and went to press his ear to the bathroom door.

Jack shut her eyes tightly. "Shit" she hissed as she felt the red liquid sliding through her veins. She relaxed a bit, and opening her eyes, she blinked several times, trying to focus her sight; then her eyes widened in horror. _OH, NO! _her mind screamed.

Riddick's eyes were almost popping out. "What the FUCK do you think you're DOING!" he roared as he stared at her. Jack jumped at the sound of his voice. _Oh, fuck, Jack_. _What happened to you, was this because I left you? _he thought, completely furious with himself.

Jack could see disappointment written all over his face. She felt his cold glance looking at her and misunderstood the expression that his face showed. Jack thought he was looking at her as if she was a disgusting, but Riddick felt overwhelmed by guilt. Jack wanted to die there and then. She felt ashamed of herself. She always felt like a junkie after taking her medicine, that was the reason why she'd never told anybody about her medical treatment. Jack never knew when she was going to have a seizure. That was the reason why she always injected her dose alone. It didn't matter to her that her shots were prescribed by a doctor. It made no difference to her. He grabbed her shoulders. "Speak up kid!" he yelled as he shook her almost violently.

Jack was shaking now with fear. "Ri ... Riddick ", she shut her eyes tightly. She couldn't speak right now, she needed to catch her breath. She was terrified, looking at his eyes. Riddick unconsciously tightened his grip on her shoulders. Jack whimpered in pain and managed to talk. "Y...y...you're h..h hurting me" she stuttered in complete panic.

Riddick released her a bit and locked eyes with her. Jack let out a whimper and tried to breath normally. Her throat felt dry and she swallowed hard. "It's my ... it's my medical treatment" she finally said as she felt tears rising in her eyes. She let them run free. "Dr. Morris prescribed it to me" she said in a teary voice.

"Why?" was all he said as he released her.

Jack closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "My memory loss" she sighed heavily.

Riddick looked at her as if she was a ghost. "Bullshit!" he retorted.

Jack snapped her eyes open. "I'm telling you the truth Riddick!" she exclaimed.

Riddick locked eyes with her and knew she was telling the truth. He seemed far away for minute. Riddick had been in the Special Forces and he had seen any kind of drugs you could imagine. And later, in Slam, he had heard about medical experiments done on inmates. Of course, Riddick hadn't spent enough time at any slam to take part in any of the experiments that were under the supervision of The Firm. But he knew a lot about drugs and medical treatments. They had been part of his life when he was a kid. Riddick was completely sure that there was no way that one drug would get someone his memory back, quite to the contrary. His mind was racing. Riddick frowned and growled. _Fucking bastard_, he thought, and his beast roared in agreement. "You're not gonna inject this fucking shit anymore" he hissed as he grabbed the black box.

Jack looked at him as if he had sprouted a third eye. "What! Are you crazy!" she yelled in panic.

Riddick looked at her and raised up an ampoule. "This shit is what keeps your memory lost, kid" he growled. "I'm gonna get rid of this shit right now" he added as he stood.

Jack tried to snatch the black box from his hands, but Riddick raised his arms. "Riddick, please. I'll die if I don't get them!" she cried out as she managed to stand. "Please, Riddick. Give it back to me!" she begged him as she tried desperately to grab the box.

"WHAT!" he roared as he stared at her with a steely glare.

She shook her head and shut her eyes. "I get seizures Riddick", she answered softly, feeling suddenly both panicked and ashamed.

Riddick narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Seizures?" he asked in disbelief.

Jack hugged herself. "My heart won't be able stand the stress and ... and I ... I'll suffer,... I'll suffer a heart attack if I can't inject them" she explained to him between sobs.

Riddick arched a brow. "Your heart will be fine" he said as he put the black box aside.

Jack looked at him. "But, ... but Dr. Morris said…"

Riddick noticed her fear and wouldn't let her finish. "You won't suffer a fucking heart attack" he said seriously.

Jack frowned, confused. "You're not a doctor Riddick" she said, raising her voice. "Please, please, Riddick. I don't want to die!" she cried out then collapsed on the floor, gasping for air. She concentrated on her breathing with her eyes closed.

Riddick shook his head and kneeled down in front of her. "Listen to me kid" he said as he pushed her hair back. "You've been using this shit for five fucking years?" he asked as he stroked her hair. Jack nodded yes without looking at him. Riddick sighed. "Your body will need to get used to being without it", Jack raised her head and looked at him. "Probably, you'll suffer withdrawal symptoms, but that's all kid" he explained to her. Jack's eyes went wide at his words. Riddick watched for any sign of panic and found none. She was still frightened, but that was something Riddick could deal with right now. Gently he stroked her cheek. Jack closed her eyes and rested her cheek on his hand. "You'll be fine, baby. I'll take care of you" he put as much reassurance as he could into his words.

Jack let out a deep sigh and opened her eyes. She stared at Riddick. "Tell me I'm not gonna die" her voice was hoarse.

Riddick cupped her cheeks gently in his big palms. "You. Won't. Die. Jack." He said slowly staring into her eyes. _No if I can help it, _he added silently

Jack blinked and a few tears rolled down her cheeks. _Oh, God. Let him be right_, she prayed silently. Riddick felt a sting to his heart. _I won't let you die_, he thought. He pulled her into his arms and embraced her. Jack rested her head on his chest and cried softly. Riddick shut his eyes and sighed. _Dr. Morris will die, _he told himself. _He'll get a slow, painful death,_ he continued as his inner beast paced its cage in anticipation. _After I get a few answers_, he added to himself. His animal side roared, but this time in appreciation.


	15. Ch 14: Messing with Jack's mind

Chapter 14: Messing with Jack's mind.

Riddick had taken a seat in front of the med comp. For the last hour he had been completely silent; he appeared totally absorbed in his work. Jack paced back and forth across the small room like a caged animal. "Stop doing that kid" Riddick warned her.

Jack froze and turned her head to look at him. "That's easier said than done" she said nervously. Riddick didn't bother to look up at her. He was so immersed in his search that he hadn't realized that she was sweating slightly. "Just tell me how much longer Riddick?" she asked trying to stop herself from panicking again.

Riddick wanted to be sure about his suspicions regarding the red liquid, and what he saw in Jack's blood. He had been taking blood from her every thirty minutes for the last seven hours. "Be patient kid" Riddick answered as he checked Jack's last blood sample for ninth time .

Jack's eyebrows raised completely, "Patient?" She asked, annoyed. "You've been pulling blood out of my fucking veins for hours!" she yelled at him. "Dammit, Riddick!" she added, then she took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. "You're worse than a vampire" she muttered, if looks could kill, he' be dead.

Riddick chuckled at her last words. "Actually, I really do love to bite" he teased her, sliding his eyes in her direction, grinning. He then realized that she was sweating and her hands were trembling a bit.

Jack rolled her eyes. "I'm serious, Riddick." There was a hint of anguish in her voice. Jack's heart beat quickened a bit and she could no longer hide her tremors.

Riddick noticed this and frowned, turning his head to look at her. "Come here kid" he said as he offered his hand to her. Jack took a deep breath and went to his side, ignoring his hand. "Look right here" his voice sounded deep.

Jack leaned over his shoulder, putting her hands on them; as if this act in itself was the most natural thing in the world to do. Then she looked at her blood sample. "What am I supposed to see?" she asked after a moment, frowning.

Riddick tensed from the contact of Jack's hands, just for a second, then he relaxed. "There" he pointed towards the screen. "See those?" Riddick asked as his finger moved across the screen. There were what looked like millions of blue particles mixed with her blood. They moved in frantic activity as if they were alive.

Jack stared at them. "What the hell are those Riddick?" She asked with a hint of panic.

"I don't know yet, but their numbers have decreased in the last hour. There's less now than before kid" he answered. Jack's eyes were wide as her hands grabbed Riddick's t-shirt without her realizing it. "The serum is still in your blood, but not for much longer" he explained to her. _Oh, my God_, she thought. The thought of those blue particles inside of her, alive and moving in her bloodstream, made Jack shiver. Riddick noticed and took her hands in his. Jack caught her breath when she felt his hands stroking hers. "Probably those little bastards will be fucking dead in a couple of days" he continued. "I figure they need the fucking serum to live inside of you, so now that we've gotten rid of that shit, you'll be fine" he assured her. Riddick turned his head slowly and whispered in her ear, "Don't be afraid Jack" his voice was calm and deep.

Jack gasped when she felt his hot breath against her skin, letting out a small whimper as she closed her eyes tightly. "Are you sure of that?" She answered as she unconsciously pressed her head to his lips.

Riddick inhaled deeply of Jack's essence, closing his eyes. "Yeah Jack." He whispered softly into her ear. "Very sure."

Jack flushed slightly at the sound of his voice. The light touch of his sensual lips was almost ticklish, and Jack couldn't help but giggle. They remained like that for a moment. Jack didn't know why, but she felt captivated by his touch. For a second, the idea of being like this forever crossed her mind; the added sensation didn't seem to be a strange feeling for her. Then she took a deep breath and opened her eyes again. The view in front of them brought Jack back to reality with a shudder. Riddick felt it, and it was enough to make him snap back to reality as well. _Careful, Rick. Be careful. Right now she's just a frightened kid_, he reminded himself. Riddick cleared his throat and let go of her hands. "Are you hungry kid?" He asked as he turned his head back to the screen.

Jack moved back, suddenly very aware of what they where doing. She was flushed and felt completely embarrassed. _Shit, girl. Who do you thing you're dealing with? _she asked herself as she lowered her head. She stared at her feet as if they were the most fascinating things in the world. "Hungry," Jack stroked her hair nervously. "Yeah, hell, I think I haven't eaten since forever!" She smiled wryly while still looking down.

Riddick grinned. "Ok, then", he stood. "Let's eat something. I'm starving" he continued as he headed to the kitchen.

Jack just stood there like a statue. She felt so embarrassed that she didn't know what to do next. Jack was trying to understand what had happened a few minutes before. She'd never felt anything similar to this. She had spent the last five years working, and no men had caught her attention. Not one. Jack didn't have male friends, nor had she looked at any man in the way she found herself looking at Riddick. Sometimes it seemed as if the harder she tried to avoid his gaze, the more she tried to catch his at the same time. It was a bizarre feeling. When Riddick was next to her, Jack felt thrilled and excited. It was a mix that had been driving her mad during the last couple of days. Jack suspected that Riddick wanted to mess with her head, and she began to suspect that he actually found enjoyment in the little game they were playing. Jack wondered if he had acted like this with her back when they were together before.

After a moment Riddick noticed that she hadn't followed him so he stopped in his tracks. "You coming?" He called from the corridor.

Jack shook her head. "Um ... yeah", she said as she quickly moved to reach him. Jack walked behind him with her eyes glued to the floor. She was lost in her own thoughts and seemed completely gone from the reality around her. Riddick glanced at her over his shoulder and frowned. He stopped dead, and Jack ran into his broad back. "Shit!" She cried out as she fell on her bottom.

"You ok kid?" he teased.

Jack shook her head and locked eyes with him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she hissed.

Riddick looked down at her. "Never leave your guard down kid" he said. "You never know who you're gonna run into" he teased as he offered his hand to help her stand-up.

Jack raised an eyebrow and took his hand. "Yeah, sure" she said as she stood. "Could even be Richard B. Riddick himself" she muttered as she rubbed her bottom.

Riddick chuckled at that and continued walking to the kitchen. Jack rolled her eyes and followed. She had been so lost in thought that she didn't have time to feel embarrassed. Riddick began to cook their meal while Jack watched him. After a moment she found herself staring at him. Riddick moved around her, pulling things out of the fridge and programming the cook unit with the meal he remembered she liked. Riddick's tank shirt was so tight that it left almost nothing to her imagination. His chest muscles flexed with every movement of his arms. Jack was so lost in watching him, that she unknowingly purred. Riddick froze, _Did she just purr? _

Riddick turned his head to look at her. Jack was looking directly at his bottom. "What?" he asked.

"Huh?" she frowned. Riddick remained silent and stared at her. Jack shook her head to get rid of her ideas. "Just thinking" she giggled. Riddick titled his head to one side. Jack elaborated. "I wonder what other things you can do with your hands" Riddick slowly arched a brow, and if it wasn't for his goggles, Jack would've seen the amusement reflected in his eyes. The second after Jack's words left her mouth, she realized how they would sound and how Riddick would interpret them. _Shit, did I say that aloud?_ she slapped herself mentally. And, of course, he did. Riddick licked his lips slowly and thought about his answer. Jack flushed. "I mean, ... I mean, I didn't know you knew how to cook", she quickly stammered and stared at the table top.

Riddick simply couldn't pass up the opportunity to fuck with her mind. "Well, I've got a few skills" he said calmly. "Lights low" he added as he moved forward until he was just a few inches in front of her. Jack's body tensed as she wished she was invisible. Suddenly she couldn't get her muscles to move. He then took off his goggles. "And..." he began as he deliberately, gently and slowly, raised Jack's head by her chin to lock eyes with her. "I can do things you would never imagine." Riddick's voice had dropped to his more sensual, deep rumble.

Jack's eyes were wide and a small moan escaped her throat. "Um,... I think,...um,... I think," she stuttered staring into his silver eyes. Suddenly she couldn't think at all. Jack's mind was busy with thoughts about the possibilities he had just caused to spring up inside of her mind with his words. And those thoughts seemed so out of control and place that she just wanted to disappear right there and then. Jack wished that the floor would open below her feet and drag her away, along with her imagination.

Riddick grinned. "Still thinking?" he teased, looking directly into her eyes.

Jack felt a huge shiver pass through her body. She swallowed hard and cleared her throat. "I'm going to take a shower" she finally said. She stood, pushing slightly against Riddick's chest as she went out of the kitchen, tripping over her own feet on her way out.

Riddick smirked. "Not hungry anymore?" he called after her.

Jack froze at the door. _Oh, fuck_, she cursed herself. "Later" she said as she headed toward the bathroom.

Riddick chuckled as he shook his head. _Yeah, Jack. _He said to himself as he got out a beer. _I've really missed you kid_, he added as took a mouthful of it.


	16. Ch 15: Painful memories

**Author's notes.** I've figured out that many of you are eagerly waiting for the real, final encounter between Riddick and Jack, but I want to ask you once more for a little patience. In the following chapters, not only these two new ones, but a few others also, you're going to see how Jack fights her own demons and how Riddick deals with her. I think it is essential to keep the right line of action in the story. I think I first need to make Jack be herself again before having them be together. But anyway, you're going to find a tiny surprise in this update.

**K,** you know I love you. I love to work with you on this story. It's a privilege to know you. I still remember the day you decided to give me a chance as a writter. I can get used to your more than amazing work with your help and support. THANK YOU, K!

**M,** mi musa. A partir de ahora te necesitaré mas que nunca, así que cancela todas tus citas, chiqui. Tenemos trabajo por hacer. GRACIAS, M!

**Shamrock920,** damn, girl. Your reviews make my day. Honestly, I don't know what to tell you. After reading your reviews I always feel very happy, and it makes me want to write more and more, so at this point I have no words for you but THANK YOU!

**Saismaat,** glad you still think that my story is good. About the coma and quotation marks, well nobody is perfect, but I honestly appreciate your efforts to help me on that matter, so thank you, lol.

**Suebe,** cliffhanger. Nice word. I didn't know what it meant until my beta told me. I really love it when I write it, but I know that sometimes it isn't cool when you're reading one, so thank you. I guess that my version of J/R probably isn't how most of the fan fic describes, but I love it and I'm glad you love it too. Thanks for your review, honey.

**ren3017,** great phrase, huh? I love it too. Welcome to Soul Mates. I hope you continue reviewing the story, it will be great. Thanks, lol.

**Wildfire6962000,** somebody had a doubt? We're dealing with Richard B. Riddick here. I hope you enjoy the following chapters. Thanks for your support, love.

**FluidDegree,** do you want to know something funny, Fluid? Your reviews create addiction. I mean it, it's true! I'm a junkie for them. Please give me a new shot next week! I love it when I check my email and find there your review, flashing for my eyes. Thank you very much!

**Arrna**, glad you like the story, here you have more chapters to enjoy, thanks, hon.

**Thanks to everyone else who has left a review, I really appreciate your feeding of the bea cough , er muse. **

**Ok, now. 3….2….1….0 Let's read the new chapters!**

Chapter 15: Painful memories.

Jack closed the door to the bathroom and collapsed onto the floor. _Shit, shit, shit_, she was chanting now. _He'd done it again,_ she thought to herself as she rubbed her forehead. Jack couldn't push out of her mind visions of Riddick's body. Her mind was determined to torture her with them. She sighed hard and gave up trying to stop her thoughts. She grinned as she thought of how those well built muscles flexed under the tight, black tank shirt, and her imagination flew free; full of memories of his body.

Flash back 

Shazza had asked Jack to help her repair the Sand Cat. Jack just nodded and went to her side. All the adults had decided to remove the cells from the HG, to load them on the skiff. Jack wasn't paying attention to Shazza's request because she was thinking about Riddick. She couldn't believe that a man's body could be so perfect. Of course, she had seen many men before. More than she had wanted, or whished to, at her young age; but Riddick was definitely unique. No one could hear him unless he wanted them to, including Johns. Jack wondered how the merc had captured him. She knew that Johns was a merc before the rest of the survivors, Riddick had told her when he realized how Johns looked at her. It was obvious that Riddick was a bigger mouthful than Johns could chew. Jack remembered a book she had had with pictures of animals from old earth. Riddick moved like a panther, slowly, with feline grace, and deadly fast when it become necessary. He had muscles where she never suspected a man could have them. Riddick was just a few metres away, carrying the cells over his shoulder. His body was glistening with sweat under the hot suns of the planet, all three of them, and it made his body even more attractive to her; if that was possible. Jack just couldn't believe that neither Fry or Shazza were not aware of his beauty.

Shazza smacked the back of Jack's head, just a love tap. "Hey! What the hell...?" Jack cried out as she rubbed her head.

"Stop staring at him Jack," Shazza warned her.

"I'm not," Jack said annoyed.

"Yes, you are. He's a dangerous killer," she hissed. "Don't even think I'm gonna let you be near him, even for a minute." Shazza said, trying to calm herself.

Jack turned her head. "You're not my mother." She retorted angrily, and then looked at him again.

"You're right. I'm not your mother." Shazza put a hand on Jack's shoulder. Jack struggled to get away from her touch. Shazza pressed harder. "Riddick is a convict and who knows where he was when Johns captured him," Shazza said as she turned Jack to face her. "You're a fifteen year old girl," Shazza stroked Jack's recently shaved head, then sighed sadly. "You know what he can do to you if he discovers that you're not a boy." Shazza voice sounded concerned.

In seconds Jack's mind filled with painful memories of her past, and her eyes filled with fear. Shazza gently rubbed Jack's arms up and down. Jack tried to get rid of the memories as soon as they came. She just didn't want, or need, to think about that right now.

"I'm not afraid of him, Shazza." Jack said as she broke away from her. Shazza frowned. "Somehow I know Riddick won't hurt me." Jack added as she turned to leave.

"Why are you so sure Jack?", Shazza asked with a hint of bitterness.

Jack glanced at her. "Cause he already knows I'm a girl." She explained to her.

Shazza's eyes widened. "You told him?", she asked, her voice rising.

Jack smiled at her. "No. He knew." She said calmly.

Shazza shut her eyes and shook her head. She couldn't believe that Jack was too blind to see that Riddick was just a dangerous killer, and that he didn't care about anyone but himself. Shazza was completely sure that he wouldn't hesitate for a second to slash Jack's throat, or anyone else's for that matter, if it meant his own survival. She hoped that Jack would be smart enough to stay out of Riddick's sight for her own good. "Jack?", Shazza called to her. Jack stopped and looked at her. "He's an animal." She hissed.

"He's just a man." Jack replied as she took a deep breath. "An escaped convict? Sure. A killer? Probably. A dangerous man? Absolutely." Jack then turned her head in Riddick's direction. "But an animal? Definitely not." She put as much confidence as she could into the words.

Riddick noticed Jack's stare and turned his head to look at her. Jack tensed and shivered when she felt Riddick's eyes, as if they were going to pierce her, even behind his goggles. Riddick then rested his eyes on Shazza as he tilted his head to one side and licked his lips. He stared at Shazza's body as if it was the last piece of meal. Shazza gasped, and in response she looked at Riddick as if he was the most disgusting thing in the entire Galaxy. Riddick smirked at that, and looked again at the girl. _He had been listening to our conversation_, Jack thought. Jack found in some part of her mind enough strength to do what she did then. Jack pulled down her own goggles as her lips curved in a big smile; all the while she continued to stare at him. Riddick arched a brow, and after a few seconds he grinned back.

**End flash back**

Jack brought her knees to her chest, holding them there and laying her head on them. She thought about Shazza, Fry and the others. She remembered how she wanted to be like them, they had been strong and independent women. Fry was a pilot, and Shazza was on her way to the frontiers with Zeke. A strong shiver passed through her body as she also remembered the creatures. Jack gasped and shut her eyes. She thought about Johns and how he tried to make Riddick kill her. Riddick had told her after she had awakened screaming from a nightmare. The fucking coward didn't have the balls to kill her himself, and Jack gave thanks to Imam's God that Riddick was the man she suspected, otherwise she would've been dead long ago.

Jack opened her eyes and frowned when she saw a red ampoule. It was on the floor of the bathroom, in the far corner. _It must have fell from the box when Riddick snatched it from my hands…_ She picked it up and stared at it. _How can such a small thing be so destructive?_ Jack realized that without them, she should start remembering everything in her past, not just memories of Riddick. Jack wasn't sure anymore if she wanted to remember everything about her life. She suspected that maybe that would be too painful for her. Standing up, she looked at her face in the mirror. It was a little flushed and her eyes were red with tears. She hadn't noticed them being shed while she was thinking about the people she had met on board the HG, and how they died so violently on that planet.

Jack raised her hand and stared again at the little red ampoule. _It means the difference between life and death for you, Audrey_, she recalled Dr. Morris' words. _Why?_ _Because what I can't remember can't kill me? _She squeezed the ampoule between her fingers until the red liquid poured out along her slim hand. _Can't kill me, my ass,_ she said to herself, and felt suddenly angry. _It'll kill me if I can't remember him_, she was thinking about Riddick. Jack finally realized she was ready, and up to the challenge of facing the memories of her past. "It's worth the risk." And with her words she realized she absolutely meant it. For the first time her voice sounded firm, and with no trace of doubt.

Jack undressed and stepped in the shower, adjusting the temperature and standing under the spray of warm water. She began to rub her skin with the soap and took a deep breath. Her muscles relaxed and her eyes closed. Suddenly she frowned and snapped them open when her hand touched a small scar on her upper arm. When she looked at it, Jack froze, and began to shudder with a vision she couldn't dispel.

**Flash back**

There were three men that had landed in New Mecca last week, and during that time they had been watching Jack. Watching her, after all, was part of their job. They were supposed to find out were Audrey Jacqueline Travis was, and once they did, they were to bring her to their paymaster safe and sound. Two of them worked for The Firm, but the third one was a merc. The merc's name was Damien, and he provided the other two with the intel they needed to find Jack. In exchange for Jack's location, he would join the two other men in her capture. Damien didn't care about Jack; he was interested in a bigger bounty. Richard B. Riddick.

Damien had actually had Johns as a business partner, until Johns decided that Riddick's bounty was something he didn't want to share. He hadn't minded at the time, he figured that Riddick would more than likely kill Johns. So he decided to just sit back, and wait for his own chance; which had finally arrived. It took him almost a year, but Damien had picked up Riddick's trail and found that he had left New Mecca a few weeks ago. He didn't care. At least he had this little bitch, and for now that had to be enough. He was sure that Jack would know where the "Big evil" had gone, and that he could use her to find Riddick.

------------

Jack walked along the street with all five senses on alert; this was something that Riddick had taught her. She had decided to pass the weekend at a friend's house. After realizing that Riddick had left her behind, she was determined to act like he/it didn't matter to her. It wasn't working, everything kept reminding her of him. Jack shifted her handbag on her shoulder as she became aware that someone was following her. She could sense it. Under the cover of adjusting the bag; she slowly reached for the shiv Riddick had given her. After getting it from her inside jacket pocket, she turned around and faced whoever it was behind her.

"Well, well, well, look what we've got here. Riddick's little bitch," the merc said as he stared at Jack, looking her over from head to toe.

Jack gave him a disgusted look. "I'm no one's bitch, you fucking asshole," she retorted as she started to circle the man.

Damien's laugh echoed throughout the alley. "I knew it had to be you, when I took the job," he said as he pulled out his shiv. "The boss is eagerly waiting for you with his arms wide open. I think he missed you terribly, but I'll bet he didn't know who you were with, Jack. Or should I say, Audrey," he continued as he moved forward. "On the other hand, I know all about you, little whore. I knew that big evil liked them young, but not that young. I'm sure you're a great fuck.," he hissed nastily.

Jack frowned. "You don't know shit," she hissed as she revealed her own shiv. She concentrated on the merc's movements and tried to keep her breathing even, just like Riddick had told her millions of times during their training sessions. But her heart was racing, and a few drops of perspiration had formed on her forehead. _Stay focused, Jack_, she tried to maintain control of her body.

The merc's eyes widened in surprise. "Black steel," he said. "His style, no doubt," he added as he brandished his shiv in front of Jack. After a second he rushed her. Jack turned around herself and sliced him. "Little bitch!", he cried out as he looked down at his chest and touched his injury. Damien never considered that a fifteen years old girl could be a serious adversary. "You'll pay for this." He hissed as he saw his own blood on his fingers. He definitely had underestimated her and had paid for the mistake.

Jack didn't bother to answer. She had learned too well that her victory depended on her concentration. No need at this point to talk with a merc. Jack just stared at him with an evil grin, unconsciously mimicking Riddick. She felt adrenaline running wildly through her veins, and shifted her grip around her shiv in anticipation. The merc rushed her again, Jack crouched in front of him and kicked his leg in the process. The merc fell to his knees and Jack kicked him again on his back. The merc rolled to one side, getting back to his feet. It was time for Jack to attack, so she rushed him from behind and stabbed him. Damien cried out in pain and fell to the ground, his eyes wide. He couldn't believe that this skinny little girl had hurt him twice. Damien made up his mind and decided that he wasn't going to let this little fucking bitch live. Jack's eyes were wide open with a mix of panic and exultation.

She then thought about Riddick's words. ... _remember, kid. Sometimes you must kill to survive. You sure you'll be ready to do that when the time comes?... _Jack took a deep breath and made up her mind. She jumped onto the merc's back, but she didn't kill him. Suddenly Jack felt an indescribable pain pass through her tiny body; she fell to her own knees with her eyes wide open in panic. She then looked around and saw two more men staring at her. One of them held a paralyzing gun in his hand.

The man with the gun looked down at her and kicked her side viciously. Jack's body rolled to one side as the air was knocked out of her lungs. "Bastard," she hissed in a faint voice as she grabbed her sides.

"We've got to take you back alive, but no one told us not to beat the shit out of you first, or enjoy your sweet company," he hissed as he kicked her again. "We've got plenty of time to fix you before we reach Gemini system," he added in a sarcastic tone that sent chills through Jack's body.

Jack shut her eyes tightly and concentrated on just simply breathing. _You promised_, she thought, and braced herself for what was to come. She then heard the other man. "What about him?" he asked as he kicked Damien's nearly dead body.

"Forget him," the man with the gun said as he grabbed Jack by the arm and dragged her limp body along the alley.

After a moment Damien rolled to his side and got to his feet. He stumbled along the alley and disappeared. As he walked away injured, he made a promise to himself. No matter how much time he had to wait. No matter if it would take him years, he would find her and make her pay for this. Now it wasn't a question of money anymore; it was a question of pride. He had patience, a lot of it, and time to plan how to pay that little bitch back. This day was seared into Damien's mind with fire. _Someday, I'll find you Jack, and not even the big evil Riddick himself will be able to save you_, he thought with an evil grin on his now pale lips.

End flash back 

Jack leaned her back on the wall and slid to the floor. Bringing her knees to her chest, she held them and rested her head there under the fall of water. Her eyes fixed on a spot only she could see. Jack was trembling hard and her hands were shaking uncontrollably. Silent tears were rolling free, they mixed with the water and the cold sweat that covered her body. Jack's heart was racing at this point and her nose was bleeding. Her face paled and her mouth opened to scream, but no sound came out. Her throat was closed and her vision blurred. She couldn't hear anything except a buzzing. In a second she felt a ray of pain run through her vertebra, and her head seemed to explode into millions pieces. _A seizure!_ her mind screamed. With the little sanity she had left, she thought of one name. "RIDDICK!" she screamed out as her mind went blank.


	17. Ch 16: Should I or shouldn't I

Chapter 16: Should I, or shouldn't I

Riddick spat out his mouthful of beer and rushed off in search of Jack; with his blood frozen in his veins. He'd heard her scream his name in panic, and his mind raced with all kinds of thoughts. He slammed the door of the bathroom open. A painful ray pierced through his eyes as light stabbed his optic nerves, hurting his eyes as if they were going to burn up in seconds. "FUCK!" he grunted as he covered them with his hand. "Lights out," he ordered in a growl. He quickly shut them tightly and then opened them again.

Riddick found Jack crumpled on the floor of the shower naked, she appeared to be in shock. His heart stopped, only to start racing like never before in his life. Jack's nose had been bleeding under the water for a few minutes, so her blood was covering her chest and hands. _Fuck!_ he cried out in his mind. "JACK!" he yelled as he rushed to her side. She didn't react to the sound of his voice. He couldn't believe that he had been so stupid as to leave her alone. He had suspected this would happen. "Jack, baby. I'm here," his deep voice was gentle with a hint of panic. _This was going to happen sooner or later_, he argued to himself. Her body was shaking uncontrollably and her eyes were wide in horror. _A fucking seizure, Rick,_ he said to himself as he sighed. Riddick kneeled in front of her and held her tight while staring at her eyes. "Come on, kid. Look at me, baby," he pleaded with her as he realized that Jack's mind was somewhere else. _Fuck, fuck, fuck_, he thought. "Come back to me, Jack," he said as he raised her from the shower and took her into his arms. Her nakedness, and the fact that she was drenched with water and blood, was forgotten for now. Jack's body was limp and seemed like a broken marionette to his eyes. She weighed almost nothing, as if she was made of air. Riddick thought for a second about bubbles. _So beautiful and so fragile_. He then looked at her eyes again, and saw that they were still wide open but her gaze seemed lost, staring at something only she could see. _Forget about fucking bubbles, Rick. She needs you now man, _he clenched his jaw and grunted deeply.

Riddick laid her on the bed, before getting back up and grabbing a small wet towel and returning to her side. He cleaned the blood from her nose and hands gently. He then looked at her naked body. _Fuck, Rick. It's going to be a hell of a trip, here, _he scolded. Then carefully, as if he was sure that she could break at any time, Riddick cleaned her blood from her breast and belly. In the process he realized that his hand was shaking slightly_. I thought we were clear on this point, Rick,_ he argued with himself. _That was something that shouldn't, couldn't, be. Not after what you know is going to happen if she sticks around you again_, he grunted. When he finished, he went to his closet and grabbed a blanket. Riddick wrapped her body with extreme tenderness, almost reverently, and laid beside her. He held her tight against his chest and began to stroke her back with such gentleness that only the tips of his fingers were rubbing her skin, while murmuring soothing words in her ear.

Riddick remembered how this simple act had soothed her back then, when she was a kid in New Mecca, and hoped with all his will that it would still work. He was right. It wasn't long before Jack's shudders were subsiding, and then her breathing became almost even. Still, her eyes looked shocked and her skin was pale. He brought a hand to her neck and checked her pulse; it wasn't necessary though, her chest was pressed against his and he could feel her heartbeat. Riddick noticed how her skin was burning his through the fabric of the blanket. Eventually her heart rate slowed down to something approaching normal, and Riddick let out a heavy sigh as he closed his eyes.

Jack whimpered in pain and struggled to release herself from his embrace. "Stay still kid," his voice like a sweet whisper into her neck, but firm.

Jack went still and she slowly blinked several times. She focused her vision, but she could only see darkness around her. She then tried to move, but two strong arms were holding her. Jack felt her body pressed against something more. She turned her head to one side, ignoring her aching muscles, and realized she was on top of someone else. _Oh, Jesus_, _what…? _she felt dizzy and couldn't think clearly. Jack remembered that she was in the shower, and afterward, everything went black. Jack winced and let out a hiss of pain. She swallowed hard and a small whimper escaped her dry throat. After a moment she seemed to become aware of him. "Riddick?" she whispered weakly.

Riddick heaved a deep sigh. "Yeah, kid," the sound of his voice rumbled into Jack's chest.

Jack's eyes shut and then opened again slowly. She blinked several more times. Everything around her was still black; she couldn't see anything. "Oh, God," she hissed in pain as her eyes closed again. She felt as if her muscles were being ripped apart under the skin. "I'm gonna die," she moaned in panic.

Riddick frowned. "Just a seizure," he said, and she could feel his hot breath against her neck. Jack let out a heavy sigh as she tried to move again. "Lights low," he ordered. Jack blinked and carried a trembling hand to her eyes, rubbing them slowly. She then focused her vision and looked up. She found Riddick's eyes staring at her. "You're not gonna die," he said and tucked her wet hair behind her ear with deliberate slowness. He then stroked Jack's cheek with the outside of his hand, lingering in his caress. "I won't let you," he said while staring into her now teary eyes.

Jack opened her eyes and stared back into his. She felt mesmerized by his mercurial gaze, and realized that it was getting closer and closer. Suddenly he stopped, just a few breaths from her face, and locked with her own. _Fuck, man. You're playing with fire here._ Jack couldn't suppress the shiver that crossed her spine, and slowly, she batted her long lashes._ Shit, Jack. You're making this fucking difficult for me. _ Riddick kicked himself mentally. Jack felt her heartbeat quicken in time with her breathing, and moved one hand to his chest. _Fuck it, just one. Maybe I'll be able to change the things…_, he thought as he closed the distance between their lips. As soon as Riddick's lips touched Jack's, she helplessly pressed into him with her body. Riddick tensed, deepening the kiss, demanding her surrender. Jack couldn't think at all, her world was filled with Riddick's kiss. So, she gave herself up to his lips. They were smooth and gentle, brushing her own in a soft caress. Jack let out a small moan into his mouth. _Fuck, not like this, Rick_. Riddick reluctantly released her, as he grunted deep in his chest. Jack's eyes snapped open, bemused. Neither of them moved nor spoke for a long moment. Riddick felt his lips burning, as if he had been kissing pure fire. _Told you, man. I fucking told you, Rick. Don't play with fire, you already know where it'll end. That's not the way to change the fucking future, asshole._ Jack flushed in an instant and carried a hand to her lips. They were trembling slightly in the aftermath of Riddick's kiss. Finally, she could form just a few coherent thoughts in her brain. _Oh. My. God_, she uttered to herself, and felt a little proud of herself just for being able to think at least that much. Riddick turned his gaze away from her as he slowly raised Jack; moving a little away from her and to one side. He then cleared his throat as he frowned. "How you feeling Jack?", his voice cold but strangely soft.

Jack took a deep breath and looked down, suddenly ashamed of herself. She then realized that she was naked and her body was wrapped in a blanket. _I'm naked, oh fuck, naked!_ her mind screamed. She felt exposed and vulnerable, not so much physically as emotionally. "Um, Riddick... I, ... I," she hesitated. She again couldn't form a phrase in her mind, let alone speak aloud.

Riddick got up. "You had a fucking seizure in the shower," he said as he opened the wardrobe. _Oh, shit, _she thought, at first frightened and then embarrassed. He pulled out a t-shirt and a set of cargo pants for himself. Jack watched him in silence. His clothes were soaked with water, uncomfortably, she suddenly realized that the bed was too. Riddick turned around without looking at her. "Gonna get a shower," he said, suddenly his voice serious. "You should sleep kid," he added over his shoulder and headed to the bathroom. _But first, for my peace of mind, you should get dressed_, he added silently.

Jack heard the door being closed and let out a heavy sigh. She then rolled to her side and grabbed the pillow. _He kissed you,_ she said to herself. _Riddick kissed you_, she repeated in her mind as a big smile appeared on her face. She couldn't help but lick her lips, relishing his taste on them and felt her cheeks burning. She then felt a new wave of pain pass through her and shut her eyes, clenching her teeth. "Oh, shit," she hissed in pain.

Riddick slammed the door closed and punched the wall. _Fuck, man,_ he growled to himself as he looked in the mirror. His head and chin needed a shave, and dark shadows were under his shined eyes. _You look like shit, _he said as he rubbed his chin. _No, Rick. You **are **a piece of shit_, he corrected. Riddick was furious with himself. He couldn't believe he had taken advantage of Jack in her current state. _Kid probably didn't even know what she was doing,_ he thought as he sighed. _But you knew Rick. You have known all these fucking years what would happen if you let her get too fucking close to you. Are you sure you can change the future, Rick? Are you fucking sure? You left her five years ago. What were your reasons back then, huh, Rick?_ he added as he punched the mirror with such force that it fell to the floor in broken pieces.

Jack jumped on the mattress when she heard something smash, she turned her head in the direction of the sound. "Riddick?", she called weakly. When no answer came, she raised her voice. "Riddick? Are ... are you ok?", she asked hesitantly as she climbed off the bed.

Riddick shook his head when he heard her call his name. "Yeah, kid," he growled. "I'm fine," he added as he looked down at the mess at his feet. He then saw her blood on the floor of the shower and grunted.

Jack wrapped her body more tightly within the blanket and headed toward the bathroom. "What... what happened?" she asked against the door.

"Nothing, kid," he snapped his head up when he realized she was just on the other side of the door. "Just an accident," he let out a heavy breath. "Just an accident. Don't worry," he growled as he crouched to pick up the pieces.

Jack raised her head and looked at the ceiling. She was worried for him and wanted to help him. "Open the door, please," she said and bit her lower lip, waiting for him to either answer or open the door.

Riddick sighed. "You should sleep, kid," he growled as he took a deep breath and tried to relax. "You're still weak and need the rest. I'm ok, so leave me alone," his voice was cold.

Jack winced at the sound of his voice. "Well, I'm not sleepy, I'm worried and I want to be sure that you're ok, so"

Riddick cut her off.

"I said leave me alone, kid!" he raised his voice as he stood back up.

Jack arched her brow in surprise. "And I said open the door," she retorted mimicking his tone of voice.

Riddick arched his own brow and looked amused. He couldn't believe that she had used that tone with him. _What the hell...?_ He then shook his head slowly from side to side. "Ain't the best time for this, Jack", his voice was deadly serious.

Jack took a deep breath. "Open the fucking door, Riddick!", she yelled at him and braced herself for what might follow.

Riddick roared and went to open the door. "What!", he growled, almost shouting. Jack winced but didn't backup. Riddick looked her up and down slowly. "I said, leave me the fuck alone kid!", he yelled at her while he moved forward.

Jack then had the thought that maybe she had pushed him to far and started to take a small step back. Riddick grabbed her by her shoulders. "Stay out of my sight for a while, got it?", he shook her.

Jack's eyes were wide open. She then realized that his hand was covered with blood and a few pieces of the mirror were stabbed into his skin. "Oh, Jesus, Riddick!", she looked in shock at his hand. Riddick released her and stared at his bleeding hand. "You're hurt!", she exclaimed as she grabbed his hand in both of hers.

"It's nothing", he growled as he pulled his hand away.

"For God sake! You're bleeding. Why!", she tried to grabbed his hand again, but Riddick raised it.

"I can take care of myself", he said as he turned to grab a towel from the bathroom.

"Yeah, you've been doing it since before I were born", she rolled her eyes as she snatched the towel from his hand. "You've told me that before, big guy", she added as she shook her head. "Now, let me help you", she held his hand and wrapped it with the towel as she pushed him back into the bathroom.

Riddick grunted but didn't pull his hand away this time. He frowned and grabbed his goggles with his free hand from his pocket. Jack looked at him and waited untill he covered his eyes with them. "Lights full", he ordered as he sighed. "You sure you know how to do this, kid?", he teased as he relaxed a little.

Jack chuckled at his words. "Yeah, I've patched you up before. Don't you remember?", she asked as she inspected his wound. "I thought I was the only one with memory loss here", now she chuckled at her own words. Riddick smirked and relaxed completely. Jack cleaned his wound exactly as he had cleaned her blood before. Her touch was soft and gentle upon his skin. Later, Riddick went in search of the med kit and gave it to her.

She began to extract the small pieces of mirror one by one carefully, trying not to hurt him. Jack was lost in her own thoughts. She had so many questions at this point, and she needed to know the reasons why Riddick was acting so strangely. Jack hadn't remembered everything, but enough to know that something was missing. He obviously was concerned about her safety and did care for her. And without a doubt, they had been close enough, because he seemed to read her really well and knew how to act when it came to her own good. A dead silence fell upon them. She could no longer hide her curiosity. She wanted answers and that moment was as good as any other to get them. "Why?", she broke the silence after a long moment.

Riddick stiffened in his seat and cleared his throat. _Here we go. Why? Why what?_ _The kiss? The punch? Back in her life? Protect her? Want her? Save her? Fuck with her? _There were many whys, maybe too many that needed to be answered. And he didn't have, or want to give, the right answer for all of them He frowned, "Why what, exactly?", his voice suddenly serious. Jack pressed a little more than was necessary on one of the cuts. Riddick raised a brow and stared at her from behind his goggles. "Trying to hurt me kid?", he teased and he dropped his tone of voice. "Cause bigger and badder than you have tried before", he mocked.

Jack raised her head. _Not this time, big guy, _she silently said. "Lights low", she ordered as she gently stroked his hand. Riddick frowned, and a second later he froze when she reached for his goggles and pulled them down to his neck. She then locked eyes with him as she took a deep breath. "Why everything, Riddick?", her voice soft and full of longing.

Riddick kept silent, his face unreadable. _Everything, huh? No less for my girl_, he chuckled at his thought. He steeled his gaze and pulled his hand from hers. "You done?", he asked as he got up.

Jack frowned, disappointed, and turned away from his eyes. "Yeah, I'm done", she said as she stood careful, so as to not make the blanket slip from her body. She sighed and headed toward the bedroom. "For now", she added over her shoulder. She made clear to him with the tone of her voice that she wasn't the scared woman-child he had found on Thalion.

Riddick noticed it and followed her with his gaze, letting out a deep breath he hadn't realized he was holding. _Yeah, for now,_ he echoed silently and headed toward the cockpit.

**Ok, your turn. Leave me your opinions, you know how eagerly I'm waiting for them. Thanks. NJRD**


	18. Ch 17A: In the beginning

**Author's notes.** You're going to find along this two "chapters" a lot of pain, angst and sadness. Also, you're going to read a lot of flash backs while you surf along Jack's painful past memories. I have took the liberty of ignoring a few facts that took place in the movie Pitch Black, ignored Dark Fury and added a few on my own. I hope you like them.

**K,** my lovely beta. You're doing a more than a great job with this story. I haven't got enough places to give thanks to you. THANK YOU, K!

**M,** mi musa. Tuvimos un desencuentro la semana pasada sobre algunos personajes de la historia, pero afortunadamente los hemos resuelto. GRACIAS, M!

**Shamrock920,** visiting sisters, I know a lot about that, lol. I've got an older one. I appreciate that you catch the humour. It's difficult for me to write these kind of things in the English language. I would like to thank you for your support, love.

**Wildfire6962000,** our Jackie girl is going to remember everything with the exception of an event that you're going to find in the following chapters. Can you figure out wich one that would even be? I'll give you a clue. That one is going to make Jack really, really, really ungry. Thanks for your support, love.

**FluidDegree,** I'll tell you something about bubbles. When I wrote that paragraph I wasn't so sure if I should let it be written, and I almost deleted it, but after I read your review, well I'm sure I made the right decission. I don't know about you, but I like to consider myself a romantic person. I believe in true love. I believe that in some place my soul mate is waiting for me. Ok, now I think I'm such a …. The merc will appear in future chapters, I'm right now working on that. Of course they are going to realize that they are made for each other, but not right away. A few things need to happen before that. Thanks for your support, love.

**Crematoriacon, **I missed you, lol. I thought I had lost you along the way. But I do love that you're back. Unfortunately, I did choose when I began to write this story to ignore the events of Dark Fury and TCOR. Sorry, honey. I hope that that won't dissapoint you too much. Thanks for your support, love.

**Arrna,** you can bet that. Things are going to heat up and a lot. Let's make Jack heal up completely and you will find out. And Riddick too. Thanks for your support, love.

I would like to give thanks to those who had left reviews before but, for some reason, they feel shy to do it again. Come on, it's just about your opinions. Feel free to write at least a few words. I'm waiting eaggerly cause that's one of the reasons why I took the decission to write this fan fic.

**Ok, now onto the chapters.**

Chapter 17 Part A: In the Beginning.

Jack climbed to the bed and collapsed on the mattress. She felt exhausted and dizzy, and she realized that her hands were trembling slightly again as she grabbed for the pillow. She took a deep breath and forced herself to stay calm. She thought about Riddick's strange behaviour. He was purposely avoiding her questions. What Jack didn't know, was why he was acting like that, why those reactions, and why the silence regarding her questions. Jack wondered if he had always acted in a similar way as she felt an all encompassing, freezing cold, wrap around her body like an invisible, ethereal veil. She remembered Riddick's words about the withdrawal symptoms. Her heart was beating fast in her chest and her forehead was covered with drops of perspiration in a matter of seconds. _Relax, Audr... Jack_, she corrected herself, as an idea crossed her mind. If she could distract her mind from the present moment, and the reality that was surrounding her, maybe she would feel a little better. _Yeah, sounds great, Jack_, this time she didn't hesitate when she thought about the name he called her. Jack realized that she liked it. It was true! That name made her feel somehow stronger, and in a strange way it seemed that it really suited her. _Yeah, Jack, that's it kid_, this time she chuckled. _Kid,_ she repeated herself as she frowned. Jack hadn't realized untill now that every time that their conversation turned to any subject Riddick thought he couldn't control, he called her kid.

A new wave of pain crushed into her, breaking her line of thinking and brought her abruptly back to her reality. Jack dug her nails into her palms in a lame attempt to distract herself from the pain that was now spreading like liquid fire through her body. _Focus, Jack,_ she gasped, _It'll pass._ A few seconds later, which seemed like an eternity for her, the pain passed and Jack could relax her aching muscles. She breathed deeply and blinked several times. She felt really tired, so she closed her eyes and memories overwhelmed her.

**Flash back**

"Show me, Riddick", Jack said to him, while she watched him working out in the gym he had converted one of the rooms in the house to.

Riddick arched a brow. "Show you **what** exactly, kid?" Riddick said through clenched teeth without looking at her as he raised a set of heavy dumbbells.

Jack frowned. "Defend myself", she said as she walked to his side trying to get his full attention. After taking a deep breath, she plunged in, "I'm tired of feeling afraid, and weak, Riddick. I'm tired of being abused by others", she took another deep breath and made herself meet his gaze as Riddick put the weights aside. "I want to be like you, Riddick. I want you to show me how to be a Baddass like you" she said, giving him a small grin.

Riddick raised his brows and watched her. "I can't show you that, kid. You either got it in you, or you don't", he teased. Jack looked puzzled. This was important to her and he was acting as if she had a whim. Riddick frowned as if he was organizing his thoughts. "Look, Jack. I don't know how to teach you to be tough", he said as he sat and stretched his back, cracking the vertebrae in the process. "When I train I'm not thinking about self defense. Actually, I mean business, real business", he stood and took a mouthful of water, and poured the rest over his head. Jack's breath caught when she saw the drops of water slide along his perfectly muscled chest and belly. _Oh, shit, man, _her eyes opened wide. _You're fucking hot! _her mind screamed. Riddick cleared his throat to keep her attention focused on his face. Jack blinked and looked at his face. He was looking at her, deadly serious. _Careful, Jackie girl, _she warned herself. _He's Riddick, he could decide to beat the shit out of you if you look at him as if he was a piece of meat._ Riddick tilted his head and arched a brow, staring at her and waiting to go on. Jack shook her head and refocused her attention. Riddick grinned and pretended to not notice her stare, and the fact that she was almost drooling. He cleared his throat and frowned. "You already know who I am, kid. I've got a big bounty on my head and fucking mercs on my"

Jack cut him off. "But they think you're dead. That you died on that fucking planet", she was suddenly worried. She had thought that everything was ok now, that he was safe here in New Mecca.

Riddick sighed. "I'll always be hunted. And that's not gonna change, Jack", he explained as he sat on the floor, cracking his neck to both sides.

Jack's face showed disappointment. _She deserves a better life_, he thought._ A normal life. School, friends, a home, a family, maybe even kids, _he frowned deep at his last thought; Jack and kids in the same sentence. He couldn't help but let his imagination fly for a second. That was exactly what he would like for himself. A normal life. A beautiful woman, a house, kids. Things that were out of his reach at that very moment. Things that, he suspected, he never would be able to enjoy, as long as he had mercs after him. Riddick snapped back to reality and found Jack in front of him.

Jack eyes were wet, and the sadness that flickered in her them was too much for him. _Oh, fuck, no! Don't look at me like that, _he growled as he stared back at her. Riddick didn't want to teach her how to kill, but if she was going to be around him, she would need to be ready to face anything. And besides, who was he to decide her future? Lately Riddick had been thinking too much about their future. _Better if she learns how to fight._ In the end Riddick was a selfish bastard, to hell with the rest of the Galaxy, wasn't that his normal line of reasoning? So ... why not? _You little, annoying brat,_ he growled frustrated. "You think you got it in you, Jack?" he asked her suddenly, seriously. Of course she had it in her, and Riddick knew it too, but he didn't want to turn her into someone like him. They were already too similar for his taste. Jack stared at him and just nodded yes. "Ok, let's find out", he added as he stood back up.

Jack's face lit up in seconds. "Thank you, Riddick", a big smile on her face. "You won't regret it, man. I'll make you feel proud of me, I promise I'll do whatever you ask me to do", her voice singing as she spoke, meaning every word.

Riddick shook his head and chuckled. "Let's see if you think the same way tomorrow, kid" he teased her, grinning.

Jack looked at him, frowning and puzzled. "Why?", she asked innocently.

Riddick chuckled again. "You'll find out", he teased. Riddick showed her how to warm up her muscles. After fifteen minutes, "Ok, Jackie girl, first push ups and sit ups, later we'll see", he added as he pointed to the floor beside him.

Jack got down on the floor and began to do what she was told. "How many, big guy?", she asked without stopping her movements, a big smile still plastered on her face.

Riddick laughed, laying on his stomach in front of her, he rested his elbows on the floor. "Until you can't do it anymore, kid", he teased, grinning as he watched her.

**End flash back**

_Yeah, Jack. You were strong before and you'll be strong again,_ she said to herself as she curled up into a fetal ball on the mattress. Jack gritted her teeth to suppress a scream. She realized that this time it was a different kind of pain. Her muscles shrank with each and every painful spasm that was now torturing her body. _You're strong, Jack. You're strong, girl._ She could feel pain in places she never realized existed in her body. _Fucking withdrawal,_ she hissed in pain. She felt her hair raise all along her skin. Jack was soaked with her own sweat and tears. The bed was suddenly burning underneath her, but she still felt frozen. Her hands were shaking so badly that she couldn't even grab the sheet into her fists. Jack buried her face into the pillow and screamed, trying with all her might not to alert him. _You're strong, Jack. You're not Audrey. Audrey is weak. You're strong. You're strong_, her thoughts echoed inside her brain. Her head seemed made of water, just to turn into something as heavy as steel. It felt like her head was expanding and contracting. Jack's head was turning from one side to the other in fast moves, so fast that she wasn't even registering the movements.

Riddick sighed and leaned back in the pilot's seat. Putting his legs up in front of him on the panel, he then crossed his arms over his chest and stared at his hand; which was now bandaged. Riddick was aware that his behaviour was making her frustrated and that he owed Jack some explanations, but he also knew that first he needed to be able to face her again. He had to get a hold of himself, otherwise he was sure he would end up hurting her. Jack definitely wasn't a kid anymore, she was a grown woman. He didn't think that she would settle for any of the smartass responses, which he used to use to avoid a topic he didn't want to discuss, that he used to be able to get away with when she was younger. _What? Why not?_ he asked himself. His inner beast rumbled in denial. Riddick shook his head and sighed. _Cause she grew up while you weren't lookin_, he thought. _Yeah! She's a beautiful, intelligent, sexy as hell, woman,_ _Rick_, he corrected himself. Riddick pictured a fifteen-year-old Jack. _Back then it was easy,_ he grinned at the thought. A long moment passed and Riddick realized that he hadn't heard her at all. His guts told him that something was wrong, but he was too busy thinking about recent events to pay enough attention to them.

Jack's ears were ringing with an awful buzz and her heart was beating so fast that she thought it might explode from her chest at any moment. She whimpered and cried silently. She thought she was going to die when she felt something that was like a big snake made of fire bite her. It crept along her vertebral column and exploded into millions of little fire snakes through her veins; they went all through her arms and legs, burning a deliberate, painful, slow path. Jack's body relaxed after a second as her limbs had a crawling sensation in them. She used the opportunity to take a deep breath. She felt her lungs fill with air and then a new spasm made her jump buck on the mattress. She couldn't tell if she was still breathing or not. Her vision blurred as another wave of pain pierced her brain. Jack shut her eyes and clenched her teeth. _You're strong. You're strong. You're ...,_ she chanted in her head. Her body curled in a ball and then flattened back out again. She went rigid and bowed her back with such force that she thought her spine would be broken in two. Jack bit her lower lip so hard that the skin was broken under the pressure. She hissed in pain when tasted her own blood on her lips. _... strong_. Suddenly the strongest physical pain she'd ever felt in all her life crushed inside of her body, and she could no longer suppress a scream. Jack cried out at the top of her lungs and fell unconscious.

Riddick ran so fast that it looked as if his feet didn't touch the floor. When he reached his bedroom, he saw Jack's body laying on the floor and covered in a pool of sweat. Her body shook uncontrollably with each spasm and her lower lip was bleeding slightly. Riddick laid on top of her, being careful of where he held his weight, he didn't want to hurt her more; he just wanted to keep her from hurting herself. "Fucking withdrawal", he said to no one and pressed his body a little more against hers when noticed that her spasms were getting more intense. After a few minutes, Jack's body relaxed a bit under his weight. He lifted her as he stood and laid her limp body on the bed. He then went to get the med kit and pulled out a hypo syringe loaded with sedatives. He tapped Jack's arm and injected the liquid directly into her vein. "This will help you, kid", he explained to her even though he knew she couldn't hear him. Riddick took a chair and sat next to her with her hand held in his. "I'll be right here when you wake up Jack", then he let out a heavy sigh as he gently stroked her hand.


	19. Ch 17BC All through the night

**Author's note: WARNING:** You're going to find in this chapter just a touch of mild violence and matters you could find offensive, such a violence against children. Please do not read it if you're easily offended. My intentions are pure, but I honestly have to say that I find that information interesting to understand why Jack changed so much along the years and why she trusted Riddick blindly and wanted to be next to him. Besides, this chapter is full of angst and pain. So consider yourself warned. From here it's up to you. Thanks in advance for your understanding.

NJRD

Chapter 17 Part B: All Through The Night

**Flash back**

"Audrey Jacqueline Travis!" the man yelled at her. "I'm sick and tired of your unacceptable behaviour. You should know that we will no longer tolerate your disrespect here", the manager of the "home in transit" said; fully annoyed at an eight years old Jack. She crouched in a corner and covered her head in anticipation of what was about to happen. Jack was terrified and wondered if sneaking around the kitchen, looking for some food for her roommate, was worth the punishment that was to follow her innocent action. "I'll teach you some respect, you little bitch", he hissed as he viciously grabbed Jack's hair and dragged her out of her bedroom. Jack shut her eyes, clenched her teeth, and braced herself for what came next.

**End flash back**

Jack screamed in her dreams and bolted wildly on the mattress. Riddick felt his blood burning hot in of his veins and closed his hands into fists as his beast roared with rage. He could smell her fear and wished with all his will to be able to get into her nightmare and kill, slowly and painfully, whoever it was that caused her fear. Jack's eyes were closed and she was shaking with terror.

**Flash back**

"What's your name?", a voice whispered next to Jack's side.

"Jackie", she answered as she hissed in pain. "Yours?", Jack tried to move closer but her back side screamed, aching with her latest beating.

"Amanda", was the answer, along with an extended hand. "Been here a few times before. It's your first time, isn't it?", Amanda asked as she looked at the girl who was probably around twelve years old. Amanda was fourteen. Jack nodded yes as she took a deep breath. "What'd you do? Didn't call him daddy?", her sarcastic tone echoed in Jack's mind.

Jack chuckled and wiped her face to dry her tears. "Cut the fucker", she grinned as she shook Amanda's hand. "I think he's not gonna be daddy after all", Jack smirked.

"Good. One motherfucker less to worry about", Amanda grinned.

**End flash back**

Jack eye's fluttered open, just for a few seconds, and she saw someone beside her. "Everything's ok kid", she heard whispered in a grave, deeply tender voice as she felt fingers stroke her forehead. "You'll be fine in a couple of days", the voice echoed in Jack's mind. She smiled weakly and closed her eyes, swallowing hard. The man seemed familiar to her. _Riddick,_ she thought, before she fell unconscious again.

**Flash back**

"Jackie, I've changed my mind. I'm not going", her latest roommate whispered, stopping in her tracks and looking over her shoulder with her eyes narrowed. At close distance they could hear shouts and heavy footsteps heading directly towards them.

"I'm not going back", Jack hissed and tried to get her friend to move. "I rather die here, free; than inside of that fucking hell", Jack looked over her friend's shoulders and grabbed her bag. "Come with me", Jack pleaded to her friend.

"Good luck, Jackie. You deserve a better life", the girl looked at Jack, her eyes full of tears. "Run, Jackie. Run", her friend pushed Jack hard and almost made Jack fall. "Don't look back!" She called back over her shoulder as she ran in the opposite direction; trying to make as much noise as possible in order to force them to follow her instead of Jack.

**End flash back**

Riddick stroked her wet hair as he murmured soothing words in her ear. Jack was gasping for air and covered in a cold sweat. From what he could tell, she was reliving all of her painful memories. He knew what some of those memories were, and he wouldn't wish them on anyone. Riddick was sure that it was Jack, and not Audrey, who was fighting against them, and that Jack was strong enough to defeat them.

**Flash back**

"Nice name for a girl", Shazza said as she extended her hand to shake Jack's.

"I'm a boy", Jack retorted as she nervously looked over her shoulder to Zeke.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with us", Shazza whispered to her as she looked at Zeke. He nodded and smiled gently. Jack narrowed her eyes in suspicion and just stared at Shazza. "It'll be better if you stay close to us. Just in case someone asks questions", she said as watched a couple of The Firm's men inspecting the docking area in search of someone over Jack's shoulder. Jack looked at Shazza's hand, and after a long moment, she shook it back, a little relieved.

**End flash back**

Riddick tapped Jack's arm and injected the sedative. She was so out of it at the moment that didn't really even notice the needle, she let out only a small whimper. Riddick rested his elbows on his knees and grunted in frustration. She had passed two days in this state and it seemed that the worst had yet to pass. Suddenly, Jack's body began to shiver and he smelled her fear. Riddick's raised his head quickly and stared at Jack's face. _T2_, he growled and then sighed.

**Flash back**

"Never leave your guard down kid", Riddick said as he glared at her from the corner of his eye. Jack looked at him, puzzled, as she turned to leave; only to find Johns leaning against the doorframe. _Shit,_ she thought. Johns looked at her from head to toe slowly as he licked his lips. Jack took a step back and crashed into Riddick's muscled body, who was now right behind her. _Oh, fuck, now what?_ she asked herself, trying to hide her panic as best as she could.

"Hey, Big Evil!", Johns called to Riddick. "There's enough of her for both of us", Johns smirked with a dirty smile, staring at Jack's body. "You should know that good friends share", he added as he moved forward. Jack gasped and her eyes widened in panic.

Riddick put a hand on Jack's shoulder and she cringed. "Never were too good at sharing", he growled as he pressed his big hand into Jack's back. "Make yourself invisible for a while kid", he whispered into her ear as he pushed her slightly. Jack let out the air she was keeping painfully inside of her lungs and ran without thinking twice; passing Johns on her way out. "Don't touch what's mine, merc", she heard Riddick warning Johns in a deadly serious voice. She stopped dead, and turned on her heels. Riddick had Johns trapped against the wall. "Don't forget who's the best fucking killer", Riddick's low menacing tone echoed in her mind. Riddick then let him go with a hard push.

**End flash back**

Riddick saw how Jack's eyes were moving wildly under her lids. She wasn't unconscious, but deeply asleep. Riddick sighed and rubbed his eyes. He felt more than tired, he felt exhausted, but forced himself to keep focused on her. Riddick had made a promise to her, and no matter what the cost, he planned to keep it. He was not going to fail her. _Not now, _ he thought as he took a sip of his strong, black coffee without taking his eyes off her. _Not ever_.

**Flash back**

"Now. With those things outside?" Jack's voice, full of panic, spoke to Fry.

"Don't worry, Jack", Fry said as she rubbed her shoulders. "They're afraid of the light. We'll make it", Fry reassured her as she took one of the big lamps and headed toward the entrance.

"Be careful with your cuts", Riddick growled as he crossed over by where Jack's body crouched in a corner against the wall. "These fuckers have already had a taste our blood", he added, staring at her before turning on his heel and going outside.

**End flash back**

Riddick took a sponge and cleaned Jack's body gently. She had been sweating too much during the last two hours. He cursed himself silently, because he wasn't able to stop his mind from playing with the idea that in some way, it seemed to him, that he was taking advantage of Jack's situation. Her t-shirt was drenched with her sweat and her nipples were becoming erect under his chaste touch. He supposed that he shouldn't be paying attention to natural, unconscious reactions of Jack's body. But Riddick was a man after all, and Jack was a beautiful and sexy woman; even if she was covered in sweat, pale, and in much need of a real bath. He cursed himself for such unacceptable behaviour on his part, but forced himself to finish with his task.

**Flash back**

"We survived that planet just to die here in the middle of fucking nowhere", Jack hissed as she looked at Riddick.

"You must keep your faith, Jacqueline", Imam's gentle voice echoed in the skiff.

Riddick arched a brow. "You're not gonna die, kid", he growled. " Not if I'm around", he added as he took her little hand in his.

**End flash back**

Jack's hands shook as Riddick took them in his. "Almost there, Jackie girl", he muttered against her forehead as he kissed her. He kept her hands in his. _Almost there_, he repeated to himself sighing.

**Flash back**

"Jackie!", Imam's gentle voice called to her. "Come on, my child. You shouldn't be late", he added from downstairs.

Jack looked at herself in the mirror. "Oh, fuck, holy ", she winced at her answer. "I'll be down in a minute, Imam!", she called as she turned and grabbed her bag.

Imam chuckled at her improper first answer and shook his head. He then turned his head when he heard Jack's steps. "Sorry, Imam", she softly said. "I didn't meant to speak with such harsh language...", she trailed off, suddenly ashamed, and looked down. Imam took her hands in his.

"I know it is difficult for you, child. But you are the strongest person I have ever known, and believe me, I know a lot of people", he kissed her shaved head tenderly and let go of her. "Besides, you are learning fast. I am proud of you, Jacqueline", his gentle smile lit up Jack's heart and she pulled herself into his arms. Jack had tears silently rolling down her cheeks. Imam noticed them. "Soon you will be fine", he hugged her tightly.

Jack let go of him and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Yeah, I know", her voice sounded strong. "Remember that today after school I'll go to that party at Kashimir's house", she took a deep breath. Imam nodded smiling.

"Ah, Kashimir is a great girl. I am very happy that the both of you have become good friends", he said as he headed to the door of the house. "Allah protect you my child", Imam's voice sounded solemn and full of pride to her.

**End flash back**

Riddick frowned and bent closer to her face. Her eyes were closed, shedding tears, and Jack sobbed. She was dreaming about the father that gave her love and tenderness without expecting anything in exchange from her; Imam.

**Flash back**

Jack turned her head when she heard the door of her room open. Two men came inside. "Hi, Audrey", one of them told her as he headed to her side, while the other close the door. "I'm Dr. Morris. Don't try to move, you're still too weak", he continued as he took her hand.

Jack narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Where am I?" She asked and tried to swallow, her mouth was very dry.

"You're in my clinic. We're going to take good care of you. Don't worry about anything, my child", he added as he stroked her hand gently. The second man took her other hand and checked her pulse.

Jack closed her eyes again and sighed. "What... what has happened to me?" She asked, with a hint of fear.

"Well, as far as we know, there was an explosion near the mines located in the south area. We don't know what you were doing there though", Dr. Morris explained to her. Jack's eyes widened as she looked at the man beside the bed. "What's the last thing you remember, Audrey?" He asked, sounding concerned as he looked her right in the eyes.

Jack frowned and thought about his question for a long moment. Suddenly silent tears rolled down her cheeks, and her eyes widened in horror. "I ... I can't remember...", she trailed off as she stared at Dr. Morris.

Dr. Morris's smile widened as he tapped her hand gently. "Don't worry now about that", he said as he turned around and picked a hypo syringe from a tray beside her bed. "This is a treatment that is going to help you to remember everything", he continued as he loaded it with a red ampoule. "You'll be better soon. You'll see", he continued as he injected the liquid into her neck.

Jack shut her eyes. _Shit_, she thought when she felt the needle pierce her skin. _Oh my God, help me! _ she cried out in her mind.

**End flash back**

Chapter 17 Part C: Waking Up

Three days passed while Jack slipped back and forth between unconscious and consciousness, but she was never fully awake. Every twelve hours Riddick injected her with the drugs that would help her with her withdrawal, and stayed awake beside her all the time. He didn't sleep at all. He was determined to not make the same mistake twice. He had made a promise he meant to keep, and no one in the Galaxy could have made him change his mind. After three days he was exhausted, even if he insisted on denying to himself that fact. Riddick had put his crossed arms onto the mattress and rested his head on them. His heavy eyelids closed without his consent as he finally fell asleep, unable to keep his self - imposed obligation.

Jack stirred on the bed and opened her eyes carefully. She blinked and shivered. The bedroom was in shadows, but after a moment her eyes had grown accustomed. She felt as if her body was floating in air or water. _What happened? _she asked herself. Her mind was blurry and full of memories. Jack slowly turned her head to one side and noticed something beside her arm. She tried to move her hands and found that one was trapped. She raised her head and looked down. Jack's lips curved into a tiny smile as she saw Riddick's hand covering hers. _Riddick,_ she thought. She then carried her other hand to hesitantly stroke Riddick's arm gently. As soon as Riddick felt the slight caress he snapped his eyes open but didn't move.

Jack looked at him and saw his tired eyes and the fatigue written all over his face. _It looks like he hasn't slept in days,_ she thought. Then she tried to swallow and noticed her dry throat, which caused her to frown. "What ...", she tried to speak, but she felt sick and took a deep breath. She relaxed a bit and tried again, forcing the sickness back. "What ... what happened to us?", she forced out, her voice was still weak, almost a whisper. Jack couldn't think straight right now. Her mind still couldn't register all the events of the past few days. She felt tired but not sleepy, as if her mind was tired and needed more time than usual to form thoughts and phrases. She felt as if she was ethereal and weighed almost nothing.

Riddick slowly raised his head and locked eyes with her. "It's over now, Jack", he said as he blinked the sleep from his eyes. Jack slowly nodded, finally starting to put together what had happened, and closed her eyes. Swallowing hard, she felt Riddick's arms raising her torso and encircling her body as he took a deep breath. _It's over, Jack,_ she said to herself. _You already won the battle_, she added as she made herself comfortable within Riddick's strong arms. Riddick sighed heavily and closed his eyes. They would need to speak about this sooner or later, but for now they were in need of much rest and sleep. _Jack is back_, he thought. _I can feel her,_ he added to himself as he stroked her back.

Jack pulled them both down onto the mattress. Riddick locked eyes with her, puzzled. He then let go of her and Jack shifted to one side, patting the place beside her and smiling shyly. He watched her, amused and not saying a word, he laid beside her as he again pulled her to him. Jack rested her head on his shoulder and breathed deeply. She still felt disorientated and dizzy but there was no pain in her body now. She relaxed completely in his arms and Riddick noticed that there was no trace of fear in her actions. He finally relaxed as well and let out a heavy sigh. _Yeah, she's back,_ was his last thought as he joined her in sleep.

**Ok, I know, I know. Things are going to change between our lovely couple from now on, so hold on the line. Next update will be worthy, I promise. NJRD**


	20. Ch 18: Up an Attem

**Author's note.** Well, ladies and gentlemen. In this update the temperature is going to raise a few degrees. Thinks are beginning to get hot between them, but not still close to how it will be in future chapters. Ch. 18 contains subjects that might be considered not suitable for people under 16, so please don't read it if you are easily offended or not allowed. Considered yourself warned.

I hope to keep your interest. Thanks in advance for your support and reviews. Definitely the best thing for a writer, well, …. Whatever you consider this woman here. Thank you!

**B/N:** Hi, this is NJRD's beta here, just wanted to apologize for only getting one chapter this time, RL got in the way, so I was only able to get one done this week. goes off to the corner, (with the next chapters, of course) mumbling Bad Beta, bad, bad, beta

**K,** from now on, I'm going to need you more than ever, so please stay with me. It's going to be a hell of a ride! THANK YOU, HONEY! By the way, don't need to apologize, honey. I'm sure everyone here has a RL to deal with. Ha, ha, ha.

**M,** hemos hablado mucho sobre el desarrollo de la historia y esta semana hemos decidido como va a morir nuestro querido médico. Eres perversa pero cuento contigo, chiqui. Quédate a mi lado siempre. Gracias brujita.

**Shamrock920,** Girl, it's a pride to read from you that you find the story awesome. Your review made my day. It's true! It was really difficult for me to write that chapter. My brain just fried trying to figure out the withdrawal symptoms. Thanks lol, off to say waiting for your next review.

**Icores,** Yeah, Jack is back and is going to be very pissed off with Riddick, you'll see it. Thanks for leave your review, honey. I hope you like the next chapters.

**Arrna,** Jack B. Badd is back and definitely she's going to kick someone's ass. Yeah! Thank you for leaving your review, lol.

**Wildfire6962000,** Dr. Morris is going to have a lot of surprises, but in future chapters. For now, let's have sun fun with Jack and Riddick. Thanks for your review, hon.

**FluidDegree,** that's my favorite flash back too. You did made this sick girl's day, sugar while reading your review. You're always such a love for me, that I honestly feel overwhelmed. Thank you very much, baby. I really hope to meet your expectations with this update. My favorite scene in this one? With no doubt, Riddick's shower. Enjoy it!

**Riddick'sLilMurderess,** well, hon welcome to Soul Mate's family. I'm glad you like it and thank you very much for the compliment. If you have ideas for the story, please feel free to share them with me. Thanks for your review, lol.

Ok with that said, let's enjoy this update. I said that it will be worth the waiting, I hope you agree.   
Chapter 18. Up an Attem 

Riddick had been so exhausted, that he didn't complain when Jack asked him to sleep with her like they used to back on New Mecca. He was harmless in this condition anyway. He knew that under other circumstances that this probably wouldn't be a good idea, but for now, all he could think about was crashing. Jack had finished going through withdrawal and he trusted that she would sleep deeply beside him; and he was more than ready to sleep for at least ten hours, if not more.

Jack opened her eyes slowly and blinked sleepily. The room was in shadows, but she could still see around her. She took a deep breath and then exhaled slowly. She felt completely relaxed and safe, but her mind was a chaotic mess full of memories. During her withdrawal Jack relived each and every event that had formed her life, her short, but painful, life. Jack realized that there had been just a few moments during that life in which she had felt happiness or joy, and those happy moments were connected in its majority with Riddick. She chuckled at that thought. Funny how a dangerous killer had made that possible, while those so-called, civilized citizens, had made her life a living hell. Jack pressed her temples with her fingertips, trying to reach the details that simply still weren't there. However, with the exception of a few things, she remembered almost everything. Jack moved from Riddick's embrace and frowned, surprised, when he didn't notice. She distinctly remembered that back then, when they shared a bed, just a slight change in her breathing would make him snap his eyes open. _He must be exhausted,_ she thought as she smiled, feeling content.

She stood beside the bed and watched him. Riddick was sleeping peacefully. There was no trace of the dangerous man she knew him to be. No trace of his animal side. Jack knew that only she had seen him like this. She carefully bent over and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Thank you, Riddick", she said softly. "You gave me my life back", she whispered as her lips lingered against his temple for a few seconds. Riddick frowned a little but didn't wake up.

Jack went to the wardrobe, grabbed her bag and pulled out some of her clothes. She smelled herself and frowned in disgust; she really needed a shower. With that thought in mind, she headed toward the bathroom. Jack was about to take a look at herself in the mirror, when she remembered that Riddick had shattered it. She shook her head and rolled her eyes. Maybe it was better that she couldn't see herself, she figured she was a complete mess right now anyway. She stroked her hair and found that it was limp and greasy. Jack let out a big sigh and got undressed. She stepped in the shower and stood under the fall of hot water. From the puzzle that was her mind, there were some missing pieces. Jack frowned and tried to concentrate on them. Nothing. She was sure that those pieces were linked to Riddick, but couldn't find them inside her still sometimes blurry mind. Besides, she suspected that those, the ones that were still missing, were going to bring her only more pain, so she let them go for now. She felt overwhelmed enough right now.

Riddick snapped his eyes open. Jack wasn't in the room, and her side of the bed was cold. He jumped out of the bed which was when he heard the water running. "Jack?", he called to her as he headed to the bathroom. When she didn't answer he opened the door. Inside the room was foggy with the steam from the hot water. "Jack? Are you ok, kid?", his asked, concerned.

Jack was so lost going over what she could now remember, that she didn't realize that Riddick was in the room. That was untill she saw his head beginning to appear from around the corner. "Oh, shit, Riddick!", she cried out as she covered herself with her hands. Riddick froze. "Fuck I'm naked, man", she hissed as she turned her slim body to face the wall.

Riddick chuckled. "You forgot to lock the door, kid", he said as he turned to leave. "Besides, I've already seen you naked ", he teased over his shoulder as he kept going towards the door of the bathroom, grinning.

Jack immediately flushed. "You don't need to remind me", she muttered as she looked over her shoulder to check if he was still there. She sighed in relief when no sign of Riddick was detected. Then she heard the door close. _Shit,_ she thought, as she let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Her face was red. _Shit, shit, shit,_ she was chanting again.

Riddick returned to the bedroom with his heart beating fast and his breath faltering. Once there he changed the bed's sheets. They were soaked with their sweat, and smelled of her nightmares, pain and fear. With that done, he headed toward the cockpit and checked on their destination. He desperately needed to keep his mind focused on business, otherwise he would do something that he would end up regretting. Riddick forced himself to calm down and to remember the dreams he had had before. _Dreams, shit, more like nightmares._ He had to fight against his own demons, it was painful for him, but he had no other choice. It was the only way to keep himself at a distance from Jack. It had taken all his self-control and will to turn on his heels and leave Jack alone in the shower. Jack shouldn't be able to suspect how hard that simple act had been for him. However, and after all, Richard B. Riddick was legendary, apart from his personal style of killing people, for his self - control and his capacity to remain cold and distant, wasn't he? Unfortunately, when it came to Jack, the answer was a resounding NO. He had to use all his concentration to force himself under control around her. Over the last couple days, washing her had been, for him, worse than any other torture that anyone could have inflicted on his body, ever. It made a day in Slam seem like a fucking pleasure ride, along a beach, under the stars, on a summer night.

Alhaur was one of the systems located on the edge of the frontiers. It wasn't a joy ride though. After four days, they were already out of the commercial lines. The computer showed a couple of planets where he could land to refuel and buy some new clothes for Jack. Riddick shook his head sharply to remove the very sudden, and unwanted, picture of Jack in girlie clothes that filled his mind. He growled in frustration and made himself comfortable in his chair as he checked the news. He was looking for any sign of his little adventure on Thalion. Nothing. _Hmmmmm._ Riddick then hacked into The Firm's so called public files. It seemed that The Firm was ignorant of his latest steps. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion and grunted. _Interesting,_ he thought. Riddick knew that he was good at covering his trail, but even he had to admit to himself that he wasn't that good. Something didn't fit, and he couldn't figure out exactly what . Why hadn't The Board noticed yet that he hadn't killed his latest target? Not a trace of his landing on Thalion either. That could only mean one of two things. One, he was really good, more than that, he was the best when it came to covering a trail. Or two, The Firm was playing a cat and mouse game with Richard B. Riddick. His beast lifted its head and snarled at that thought. He didn't like the thought that he was the mouse in that old game, no, not one bit. Riddick thought that he could hack The Firm's classified files from The Darkveil, but quickly dismissed the idea; it was too risky and they might intercept her sign.

He rubbed his head, frustrated, and realized that he hadn't shaved or taken a shower in five days. That wasn't new for him. When you live practically all your life on the run, it's not like you have the option of taking a break just to shave and take a long shower. Those kinds of things are always considered a luxury when you're on the run. Most people have a tendency to place their survival ahead of their personal hygiene. Riddick sniffed himself and grunted in disgust. _I'm a fucking mess,_ he growled silently. _What, Rick? You weren't expecting to smell like a fucking bouquet of roses, were you? _he chuckled at the absurdity of his own thought.

"Yo, Riddick. You in there?", Jack's voice called from behind him.

Riddick swivelled his chair around and looked at her. She was wearing a big t-shirt, cargo pants, and her boots. _Black, huh?_ he arched a brow. Even under those too big, for his taste, clothes, he could picture Jack's body without missing any details. His mind conjured Jack's outfit at The Eclipse. _Mmmmm._ Her wet hair was in a pony tail and her face looked fatigued. Those dark shadows under her eyes couldn't hide the brightness and beauty that sparkled in her beautiful, green eyes though. Jack's smile widened. She smelled of vanilla. _Beautiful_, he thought. _So dangerously beautiful,_ he grinned at his thought. Jack's essence brought him memories of a younger Jack and New Mecca. Riddick hadn't noticed until now that she always smelled of vanilla. He thought that maybe back then she used to hide it, because she didn't want to look or act like a girl. He deliberately, slowly, inhaled her essence and closed his eyes behind his goggles. Riddick realized at that very moment that he had missed her essence almost as much as herself.

"Jesus, Riddick. You're a mess!" She exclaimed as she headed towards the co-pilot's chair and sat.

Riddick was abruptly brought back to reality and followed her with his gaze. "Been busy lately", he said as he rubbed his stubbly chin.

Jack's smile disappeared. "I forgot for a second", she admitted, sounding ashamed. "Sorry, Riddick", she whispered.

Riddick frowned, puzzled. "For what?", he asked as he shook his head. " Worst part has passed. You look much better now", he stared at her eyes. _Yeah, Rick better her eyes than her body, _he reminded himself.

Jack's smile widened shyly. "How many days have I been out?", she asked frowning, suddenly not ashamed but embarrassed.

"A couple' a days", he yawned. Jack giggled. "What's so funny, kid?", he asked arching a brow.

"You can't lie worth shit, Riddick", she grinned. "Now, try again, big guy", she teased as her stomach grumbled, demanding food. Jack rolled her eyes and giggled again. "Sorry, man", she said, embarrassed at the funny noise.

Riddick chuckled. "Hungry, kid?" He mocked.

Jack stood. "Are you shitting me?", she said as she raised her t-shirt and looked down at her stomach. "I haven't eaten in what? Four, five days?", she frowned. She had lost weight and her cargo pants hung just on her hip bones. Her panties peeking out from under her cargos. Her flat belly appeared and Riddick's breath caught for a second as his body tensed. _Breath, Rick,_ he reminded himself. He then relaxed a bit.

"I think we should put some meat on those chickens' bones' of yours, shall we?", he teased as he stood and headed toward the kitchen. He couldn't help but inhale deeply of her essence again as he passed by her side.

Jack wrinkled her nose as she followed him. "Um ... Riddick?", she asked hesitantly. She didn't want to disappoint him, but she couldn't help it. He stopped at the doorframe and turned his head. "How about I cook something for us and you, ... well, you go and, and take a shower?", she frowned slightly. "No offence, man, but", she cut herself off and waved her hand up and down his body. "You're really a mess, big guy", she grinned.

Riddick raised his brows and looked down at his body frowning. "What?", he asked surprised. "You trying to hurt me? Cause you should know that I've got a fucking fragile ego", he said, pretending to sound wounded. Riddick still wore the same clothes that he had on four days ago. Jack slowly arched a brow and crossed her arms over her chest. "Better if I take a shower, huh, kid?", he grinned and looked at her. Jack nodded and smiled. Riddick nodded back. "You know how to use a prep unit?", he asked her as he turned to leave.

"Well, I'm smart enough, so I'll figure it out", she said as she entered the kitchen.

Riddick grinned. "Yeah, you're a smartass", he mocked over his shoulder as he headed to the bathroom.

Jack rolled her eyes, still smiling; she then frowned as she stood in front of the prep unit. She hadn't been paying attention when Riddick had used it a few days ago. She'd been so busy watching his muscles flex under his tight wife beater that she didn't know which buttons, and in which order, she had to press. Jack froze and a big smile crossed her lips when she remembered Riddick's favourite foods. _Welcome back to your life, Jackie girl,_ she thought. _It was worth the risk,_ she smiled. She thought that it would be a great "thank you" to him to cook his favourite dishes. She then pressed a couple of buttons while humming a song she remembered.

Riddick stepped in the shower, adjusting the temperature. He thought about the events of the last few days and Jack. She seemed much better now, but still weak. Probably would be a good idea to begin with her training as soon as possible. She needed to be healed up if they were going to land in a couple of days. Riddick turned around under the spray of warm water and frowned a little when he saw Jack's gel. He reached out and took the small bottle; opening it, he inhaled deeply. _Vanilla._ He felt his groin responding to the smell of Jack; then he placed a small amount of it in his palm. _Fuck, you've got to control yourself, Rick,_ he said to himself. Suddenly his mind was filled by a vision of Jack's naked body and her erect nipples. Grabbing the base of his penis he hissed as he slowing brought his grip up to the tip, squeezing its head as he felt the sensations start to build inside of him almost immediately. Closing his eyes as her essence began to float around him. He increased the pressure and began to stroke his member faster. _Yeah, It's been a while, Rick, _he thought as he tensed his buttocks. _Yesss! We're not in a hurry, are we?_ He asked himself as he slowed his stroking as he felt the heat of his orgasm surging through his body. Riddick grinned as he pictured Jack wearing only an extra small pair of panties with little bunnies on them. _Yeah! Beautiful, so fucking beautiful._ He grinned and exhaled deeply as he held back the howl that his inner beast wanted to make. Riddick then quickened his strokes as his member erupted. He shuddered and rode his way through the spasm of pleasure until he was spent; collapsing against the wall of the shower. _Fuck, that's a good way to control yourself, Rick,_ he thought. _You're not a horny teenager__, you're a fucking serial killer ,for Fuck's sake, _he clenched his jaw as he adjusted the temperature of the water to cold. A hard shiver crossed his back and he sighed heavily. _I told you that you would be dong this alot, Rick,_ he mocked as he closed his eyes, shaking his head.

Riddick dressed in clean clothes and headed toward the kitchen. When he reached the doorframe he saw Jack leaning on the counter, smiling and humming. _Relax, Rick. She's the kid, _he reminded himself. _Your little Jack,_ he added. On the table there were all of his favourite foods and a cold beer. Unable to hide his surprise at her supreme effort to cook all his favourites, he growled: "Wow, I see you remembered", in his deep and sexy voice.

Jack's face showed her gratitude with a big smile. One that reached her eyes, the first smile to do that since they reunited on Thalion. "It was the least I could do to show you my gratitude", she said as she handed him the beer. Riddick took it, grinning.

"Thanks, kid", he said as he patted her head as if she were a pet. Jack frowned, disappointed, but did her best to hide it from Riddick. That wasn't exactly the show of affection she was expecting. "You know what?" He asked, as he took a swig from the can. "I've missed you, kid", he added as he sat at the table, still grinning. "I think you're going to cook from now on", he added, almost drooling at the delicious meal laid out before him.

_What the hell?_ She frowned. _What's that? Am I a pet?_ She thought. She then moved forward until she was close to him. Riddick tensed his body as he followed her with his eyes. "And you know what?" she asked softly, in her more sensual tone of voice, as she grabbed his head in her hands. Jack bent over a little "I've missed you too, big guy", she whispered, smiling and kissing his recently shaved head soundly. Riddick knit his brows in surprise as his breath skipped for a second. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't as good this time as Jack was at hiding it. Jack sense his gaze from behind his goggles and sat gracefully in front of him, satisfied with his reaction. _Now, that's more like it big guy,_ she added silently.

They devoured their meal in silence. From time to time one of them looked at the other and in response received a smile or a grin, depending on who looked at who. After a long moment, the silence that was at once comfortable and welcome, suddenly seemed weird. Riddick was lost in his own thoughts about Jack. _Jack. Training. Jack training. Jack sweating as she trained. Jack dressed in tight outfits while training. Jack training in her tight outfit sweating and writhing underneath me as I. Whoa, whoa... stop that line of thought, Rick_, he scolded himself and looked down at his food. Jack raised her brows as she looked at him, curious. She would swear that he had been staring at her_. Was Riddick blushing? Oh come on, Jack, get real._ Jack wasn't sure if this was a good time to ask a few questions, but who cared anyway? She was curious and the dead silence was killing her.

Jack suddenly cleared her throat. "Where are we headed?" she said, breaking the silence. "Helion Prime?" She added in a hopeful voice.

Riddick snapped his head up and looked at her, frowning a little. "No. Alhaur System", he said seriously, and took a sip from his beer. "It isn't safe to travel to New Mecca right now. " His voice sounded grave.

"Why? I thought we were going to see Imam", she said as she reclined back in her chair.

Riddick sighed deeply. "Listen, Jack. There's something you should know about"

Jack cut him off. "You? I already know you always have mercs on your neck, but", her voice trailed off with a hint of sadness.

_Better mercs than those hunting dogs The Firm calls Spec Op's,_ he thought. At any other time, and under other circumstances, he could even wish it was just mercs. The real situation, however, was dangerous enough to wipe from him any wish, except to protect her. "About you", he finished as if she hadn't interrupted.

"Me?" Jack said with amusement, raising her brows.

This moment was as good as any to tell her the truth. She probably still wasn't ready to face it, but time was against them, and she needed to know what was really going on. Riddick was enjoying seeing her smile and being happy for the first time in days and he hated to change that, but he had no other choice. He stood, going to her side. He kneeled in front of her and took one of her hands in his. How to explain to her that The Firm wanted her dead, and that this was the reason why he went looking for her. How did he make her believe that she was going to be safe with him, when he honestly didn't know how to keep that promise.

"Jack", he began, but had to stop once he felt his throat close. Jack looked at him, she could feel that something was bothering him. She laid a hand on his cheek and stroked gently. He screwed up his face and sighed heavily. Riddick thought for a second. _Maybe a lie wouldn't hurt her, but she would end up discovering the truth eventually._ Riddick's mind was in chaos and the beast within him was grumbling in its cage. _No lies this time,_ he stated silently. "The Firm is coming after us. I don't know why, but they want you dead, and I know that, because they sent me to kill you. We're heading to Alhaur System, which is one of the most fucking dangerous places in the Galaxy, to hide for a few weeks while you heal up completely. I haven't decided yet where we're gonna land, but we have to, cause we need to refuel The Darkveil. I'm gonna complete your training, the one I began in New Mecca, and find a way to face the fucking Firm and avoid our death in the process", he uttered without even breathing between sentences. No pretty lies. No stupid frills. Just the real, brutal, honest truth.

Jack remained silent, her face went pale and drops of sweat formed on her forehead. She dropped her hands and stood, going to the fridge. She pulled out a beer and turned around as she opened the can, taking a swig as if it was the most natural thing to do. Jack just stared at him while nonchalantly drinking her beer.

Riddick frowned. _Maybe you've been too fucking honest with her._ "You're safe with me, baby", he stood and went to her side. "I won't let them kill you. I'll figure out how to face them", he growled as his hand stroked her arm up and down.

"Face them?" She echoed in a whisper, as she stared at something only she could see. Jack then raised her head and stared at her own reflection on his goggles. "Are you fucking nuts!" She yelled at him. Riddick released her and moved backward. "The Firm has men all over the fucking Galaxy. There's no place where we can hide from them, Riddick", her voice was full of sarcasm. "We're already dead!" She muttered as she gulped the rest of her beer in one draught. "Want another?" She offered with a grin on her now pale lips as she raised up the empty can.

Riddick arched a brow and stared at her. _Fucking great. Her memory is back, but she's gone insane, _he shook his head. "Look at me, Jack", his deep voice was gentle. Jack raised her head. "Alhaur System is out of the commercial routes. It's a fucking worthless place and The fucking Firm has no interest in it", he growled as he pulled her to him. "We're not fucking dead yet and we won't be if you do what I tell you to do", his voice was deadly serious as he stroked her back. Jack thought about Riddick's words. _The Firm sent him to kill me. We're gonna land in a shit hole. He's gonna train me to face the most dangerous army in the Galaxy._ She felt as if the air had been knocked out of her lungs. She didn't know if she wanted to cry, laugh, beat something, kick or scream. Two seconds later she made up her mind. Better to laugh, she had shed enough tears over the last five years. A moment later, Jack's body began to shake and Riddick loosened his hold on her. His eyes went wide behind his goggles when he saw her face. Jack's hysterical laughter boomed into the room. _Yeah, Rick. Fucking insane,_ he thought. "Jack?" He asked with a concerned look.

Jack waved her hand in the air as she took a deep breath. Tears from laughing were running down her face. "But, ... but, Riddick?", she could finally speak, but she was still trying to breath normally. "Don't get me wrong, man. But, I haven't exactly spent the last five years training and staying in shape, " she said as she wiped her face with her hands. "I don't even know if I can remember what you taught me before", her voice was now teary. "I'm just a fucking tag", she pressed her face into his chest.

Riddick hugged her body and stroked her hair. _At least she's not insane._ "You're not a fucking tag, Jack. You never were and you won't be one now. So don't think that shit", he put as much reassurance as he could into those words, and she noticed. She raised her head and looked up at him. "And I'm sure you didn't forget what I taught you, kid. Because if you did", he let go of her and headed to the door, hand in hand with her. "I'll beat the shit out of you, Jack", he warned her, pretending to be annoyed as he looked at her over his shoulder.

"Yeah, sure", she said as she rolled her eyes. "You'll beat the shit out of me even if I do remember that shit ", she scolded, grinning. Jack had forgotten how easily Riddick could make her smile; even if she was worried, frightened or pissed off.

They reached the training room and Jack gasped. "Wow!" She exclaimed. Riddick had all kinds of sophisticated equipment to work with. There was a punching bag hanging from the ceiling of the room. She entered and walked along the wall. On one of them there was a complete collection of shivs, guns, and all the different kinds of weapons you could dream about. "Shit, Riddick. You aren't kidding", she said as she stared at the arsenal he had with her eyes wide. "What have you been doing in my absence?" She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ok, Jackie girl", he cleared his throat. "I'll go easy on you now, cause you're still healing", he said as he took off his boots and began to warm up, purposely avoiding her question. Jack looked disappointed. She frowned even more when she looked at her clothes.

"Um, Riddick?" She asked, frowning. "My clothes aren't, well...", she trailed off. Riddick looked at her from head to toe. _Jack writhing beneath me as I stroke her…._ Riddick chuckled and shook his head trying to wipe away this last vision to pop into his head. His cold gaze was back in place. Jack frowned a little when she noticed how he was staring at her. She realized that he had looked at her in a similar way in the kitchen and before, when they were in the cockpit. She made a mental note to pay special attention to him when he stared at her in that way.

"It'll work for now", he growled as he pointed to a place next to him. "Come here, kid", he ordered. Jack did what she was told and began to warm up with him, mimicking his movements.

"First push ups and sit-ups?" She asked, grinning.

"No time for that shit", he said as he grabbed her hand and placed a shiv in her palm. Jack gave him a puzzled look. "First let's find out what you remember. Later we'll see." He growled as he circled her.

"Are you kidding?", she asked as looked down at her hand.

Riddick cracked the bones of his neck. "Take a look at me, kid. What do you think?" His face was cold and serious.

Jack shrugged her shoulders and tightened her grip around the shiv. She took a deep breath and focused her attention on him. Riddick watched her from behind his goggles. Jack's breath was even, and her gaze focused. She held the shiv correctly and seemed to be waiting for him to make the first move, so he obliged. Riddick forced himself to move towards her slowly enough to give her time to figure out his move. He grinned slightly when she avoided his attack. _Good,_ he thought.

Jack relaxed a bit. Riddick rushed her again, but faster than before. This time she avoided his attack, and almost cut him in the process. Her smile widened, and feeling confident, she rushed him. Big mistake. In two seconds she was laying on the floor on her stomach and Riddick was straddling her. "Shit, man", she hissed. "I told you", she muttered as she tried to get from under his body.

Riddick leaned on her. "First lesson, Jackie girl", he whispered into her ear. "Stay focused. No matter what happens around you. Don't lose your concentration", he explained to her. Jack's body tensed as she felt his hot breath on her skin. "Second lesson. Do. Not. Rush. A man twice your weight", he set more of his weight onto her. Jack let out a small oomph. "From his front side", he finished grinning.

Jack relaxed and thought about her options, on the other hand, she really didn't have any. She was still a little weak, so maybe she could use that. Jack grinned and let out a hiss of pain. "Fuck, Riddick!", she said through clenched teeth. Riddick's eyes opened wide and he released her. _What were you thinking, Rick,_ he scolded himself. _She's still healing,_ he reminded himself annoyed. This was a _big_ mistake on his part. Jack used his momentary loss of concentration to kick him hard on the leg and made him overbalance. The movement took all her concentration. _You bought it, big guy!_ She exclaimed to herself. Riddick fell onto one knee and Jack jumped to her feet as she pushed him with all her strength. They both fell to the floor. Jack straddled his hips and leaned over his now deadly serious face. Riddick went still, waiting for her next move, pretending, as always, to be overpowered by her. "You were saying what?" She asked innocently as she batted him on the chest.

Riddick's laughter boomed, making Jack flinch. Too bad for her. Riddick overpowered her in two seconds, and now he was straddling her hips. "Not bad for someone who hasn't trained in five years", he said as he stood, offering his hand to her. Jack grabbed his hand hard and tried to pull him down to the floor with her. Too late. Riddick already raised her from the floor and pushed her against the wall. "Second lesson, Jackie girl", he pressed his lips to her ear. "Learn from your mistakes", his voice was sweetly grave as he pressed with his body, trapping Jack between the wall and himself.

Jack let out a whimper and struggled, trying to get out from under him. Riddick chuckled. "That's not gonna happen, kid", he teased as he grabbed both her wrists inside of one of his big palms and raised her arms over her head. At this point he wasn't sure if this had been a good idea, but he couldn't stop. Besides, what's life without risk? "How are you planning to get out of this, baby?" His sensually deep voice echoed inside of Jack's mind.

Jack closed her eyes and took a deep breath. A wild idea crossed her mind. She wasn't a kid anymore; she was a woman. She could use that fact to her advantage. She couldn't lose. Jack smiled an evil grin and slowly turned her head to one side. She licked her lips as she brushed them against his neck. Riddick tensed his body and let go of her as soon as he felt her lips and tongue on his skin. Jack's devilish grin widened, but she couldn't stop the flush that covered her face. "How about that?" She asked as she licked her lips again.

Riddick arched a brow as he tilted his head to one side. _What the hell?_ He thought, trying to assimilate what had just happened. _Be careful, Rick. She's a woman now, even if you insist on denying that fact, _he thought as he stared at her. "Not bad, Jackie girl", he grinned. "Not bad at all", he added as he shook his head. Jack flushed even more at his intense glare. Suddenly she felt naked in front of him. _Shit, Jack. This worked the wrong way, _she admitted nervously. She fought the urge to cover herself with her hands, even though she knew she was fully dressed. Riddick noticed her flush. _Yeah, but you're still Riddick, _he reminded himself smirking. Grinning, he went to pick up his boots and headed toward the door. "Enough for today", he finally said as headed toward the bedroom.

Jack didn't move. _Fuck, Jack. What were you thinking?_ She scolded herself silently. She bit her lower lip softly and remembered how he had kissed her. She frowned. It figured that Riddick would have to have a different reaction, didn't it? But what, exactly? Jack didn't know what to expect from him. First he was looking at her as if he wanted her, and later, as if she were just a little, frightened kid. What was she to him? Jack let out a heavy sigh. _Wait a minute here, Jack,_ she argued with herself. _The question is, what do you want to be for him? _She asked as she headed toward their bedroom lost in thought.

**Well, well well. Jack B. Badd is back! …. and ready to mess with Riddick. Please don't leave me now cause from now on things are definitely, definitely going to be HOT. I promise. Leave your opinions, I can't wait to read them. **


	21. Ch 19: Revelations

**Author's note.** Here we go, one more week. In the next chapter were going to read many things about feelings, thoughts and emotions. A realization, a kiss, DELETED BY BETA, COUGH, LET'EM FIND OUT ON THEIR OWN! From now on, Jack B. Badd is definitely back and, and she's mad. There's nothing more dangerous in the world than a woman who's very pissed off. But, of course, we are dealing with Richard B. Riddick here, so...

**K,** what a week, K! Today I honestly don't know what to tell you, hon. More than ever you have shown me your support, so I could only say THANK YOU! "Chapter 19 has been more painful than childbirth, I swear." NJRD say to her beta, grinning.

**M,** Si no fuese por ti todavía estaría anclada en el capítulo 25. Joder, M. Esto es mas difícil de lo que yo creía en un principio. Gracias por estar ahí para mi casi 24 horas al día. ¿Me pregunto cómo podría agradecértelo? Gracias tía. Te quiero.

**Aleigh Walker, **Oh honey, you can be sure that Jack is going to exploit each and every one of Riddick's weaknesses. You'll find out in the following chapters. Thanks for your review, lol.

**Arrna, **Nope, it's not you, honey. Definitely, the sexual tension is getting worse, and this is only the beginning. Thanks, honey.

**Shamrock920,** You're going to find out about some of his thoughts in this update. They are going to be together, but in next update. I think that all of us are waiting for it, though, so I oblige. As always, you know how I feel when I read your reviews. Thanks, honey.

**SueBe, **and that's only the beginning. Riddick doesn't know what's coming for him. Thanks for reviewing, lol.

**FluidDegree, **Yeah! I knew you were going to enjoy Riddick's shower. You're great, sweetheart! Jack is going to do much more that just jump onto him, Fluid. Also, I'll tell you that she's going to realize about her feelings sooner than you think, babe. Stay with me, and I'll show you in next update. Oh, girl, my self esteem grew a couple of degrees after reading your review. Thank you, Fluid.

**Wildfire6962000, **I have to say that sometimes Riddick acts like a jerk, but, well, I love him anyway. I agree with you, he deserves what is coming to him. Thanks lol. I'm waiting for your next review eagerly.

**Tini243, **I'm glad you like the way I show our couple here. Welcome to my little family. I hope you like the upcoming chapters. Enjoy them, lol. Waiting your opinion. Thanks for leaving your review, honey.

Well, children. Let's make ourselves comfortable, and enjoy a new chapter in our lovely couple's life. I sincerely hope you like it. It has been more difficult than usual, so please tell me what do you think. Thanks to all of you.

**Chapter 19: Revelations**

Jack had made herself comfortable on the crouch in the living area. She felt a little tired after her short, but intense, training session. She was lost in thought about what Riddick had told her. The idea that someone would wish her dead had been the last straw for her already too bursting brain. The reason why The Firm wanted her dead was something she couldn't fathom. She had been working for them, in one way or another, for the last five years. She had been a good employee. She never gave them problems; never complained about anything. On the contrary, Jack had always tried to contribute with her ideas for the good of the company. She was always on time for work, she'd never once been late or absent from her job. With the exception of her medical appointments with Dr. Morris, which were excused.

Apart from that, who was she, anyway? Jack was just a grain of sand in the middle of the Galaxy. She was harmless. She wasn't a killer or a hacker. She didn't know any secrets that could be revealed. She frowned as she thought about herself and her life. She didn't have credits; she didn't have power or a family name. Jack realized that she didn't even know if she was going to see Danielle or Imam again. They had been, to her, as close as a family could be. She almost didn't have any clothes now. Jack chuckled at her last thought. She was _no one_. Jack sighed when she realized that almost no one would give a shit about her. Just three people would mourn her death. Danielle, Imam and Riddick. Yes. She had Riddick. But for how long? Jack looked around and frowned. _Where's Riddick?_ She realized that she hadn't seen him for a long time. Certainly The Darkveil wasn't a small ship, but there weren't too many places to go on it. From where she was sitting, she could see the kitchen, the hallway that lead to the bedroom, and the cockpit. Jack stood and went in search of him.

Riddick had been avoiding her as much as he could without making her suspicious. He had been successful because Jack had been so lost in thought; she hadn't realized he wasn't around. He had spent almost all his time in the gym or in the cockpit, trying to put his thoughts in order.

Riddick had been sitting on the floor of the cargo hold for the last two hours. He was in the darkest; far corner, and leaning with his back to the wall. He bent his knees and brought them up to his chest, resting his arms on them. Letting out a deep growl, he leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling. He didn't know what to do with Jack now that she was back in his life. He had made a lot of mental notes, to take care of a lot of things; things that he didn't want, or hadn't the time, to deal with before. But now the time had come, and he honestly didn't know how to solve all the things that he had been postponing.

Sooner or later, Jack was going to ask him again about the kiss and his intense glare at her; about why he had left her; about why he hadn't came back to her. She had made it clear with the tone of her voice when she had said _I'm done for now_. Riddick shut his eyes and shook his head slowly. He knew that he was hiding from her down here, like a fucking coward, but he needed some time alone to put his thoughts in order. He needed to, just so that he could explain to her about all these foreing feelings he was having. Riddick never was too good with words and feelings. When had he had feelings for someone, though? This entire situation was too new to him. Riddick admitted to himself that he just simply didn't know how to deal with this new Jack. She wasn't the kid he remembered and missed; she was a woman. _And what a woman,_ he said to himself, grinning.

He frowned when he thought about the women he had known before. With the exception of Fry, Shazza, and maybe a couple more, they were all whores. He had spent a lot of time in whorehouses during the last five years. Jack was quite different from all of them; they were as similar as day and night. Riddick had realized that fact as soon as he had laid eyes on her, for the very first time, on T2. The way she looked at him with those beautiful, green eyes, eyes full of questions. Jack seemed to always be able to unnerve him with her many questions about everything. Always glued to him; always around him; always ready and able to learn whatever he would decide was important for her to know. Since she was a kid, they had always had some kind of connection. She had lived a tough life, at her young age, just like him. They had been discarded from society, forced to find their own way to survive. He thought about fate. _Fate,_ he echoed in his mind. His mind went back over all the questions that fate had put before him in the past. He started to wonder if he had made the right choices, what could have happened, instead of what was. Like what would have happened if Johns hadn't captured him? What would have happened if she wouldn't have looked at him the way she did. Or, if he had left her to die on T2? What would have happened if he didn't get those damned dreams, and abandoned her on New Mecca? What would have happened to her if he hadn't accepted, five years before, the offer from The Firm? The most important one now, was what would have happened if he couldn't have gotten her back in his life? Riddick closed his eyes and thought about all these questions; and the more he thought, the more he came to the same conclusion. _I would be alone if I wouldn't have found her_, he heaved a deep sigh. With his eyes still closed, Riddick bent his head and rested it on his crossed hands. _Jack._ Why _couldn't_ he deserve a woman like her? Why _couldn't_ he dare dream about her? They were made for each other. But Riddick didn't want to risk her life. It was too precious to him. If the only way to keep her alive was to renounce her, he would be more than ready to sacrifice his own dreams and his life. Which he had already done once before, and just look where that got him.

"Riddick? Are you here?" Jack asked from the doorway of the cargo hold, staring into the darkness.

Riddick didn't move or breathe. "Yeah, kid", that's all he said as he stared at her silhouette.

Jack saw two mercurial orbs appear in the darkness and hesitantly headed towards them. She gasped when saw them disappear for a few seconds when he blinked. She took a deep breath as she went few more steps in his direction. "Are you ok?" Her voice was almost a whisper. She could feel his tension even through the darkness, and it caused her to go motionless. "Talk to me, Riddick." She said softly, as she stared at his eyes. At the sound of her words, Riddick felt his guard drop, unconsciously and just for a moment. Showing an emotion that he didn't know he had in him. Jack narrowed her eyes while staring at his mercurial ones, gleaming in the darkness. She would have sworn that for a few seconds they showed loneliness. Then Riddick blinked again, and the sensation was gone. Jack thought about it for a second. Suddenly it seemed as if Riddick was lost and needed help to find his path again.

Riddick watched her from his spot in the corner. She was standing there just looking at him; waiting for an answer. "Never was too good with words, Jack", his voice sounded even, maybe too cold for her taste, he was hoping to hide any kind of emotion that might have shown.

Jack felt overwhelmed by his coldness. She could feel how Riddick was trying to keep his distance from her; not only in a physical way, but more importantly, emotionally. She had just found him a week ago, and she didn't want to lose him again. "I've got no one but you, Riddick. If you leave me I'll be alone." She said, her voice sounded touched.

Riddick got up and walked to her side. He then slowly lifted a hand to her cheek. Jack's body tensed, just for a second, as she closed her eyes; then she relaxed. Riddick sighed heavily as he pulled her tightly up against his body. "I'll be right here for you." He said in his deep voice. _Not as I'd like to be, but I'll be here,_ he added silently.

Jack pressed her face against his chest. She could hear his heart beating fast, she frowned when realized that she had never heard it beating in that way. Jack raised her head and locked eyes with him. Then without thinking, tiptoed on her feet and kissed his lips softly. Riddick tensed all at once and tilted his head back. Jack frowned, disappointed for a second, but did her best to hide it from him. "Riddick… tell me we're gonna stick together and fight the Galaxy if it's necessary." She put hear head back on his chest and tightened her embrace, murmuring. "Tell me you're gonna help me to deal with my fears, so I can help you find a way out of this situation. If you stay with me, I'll be able to take care of you. You'll never be alone again, Riddick." Her voice was firm. She meant every word and made sure that Riddick knew it. He did, and for the first time, he went dumb. Riddick closed his eyes and tightened his embrace. His heart skipped as he thought about her words.

Suddenly Riddick felt small in front of her, but at the same time, he felt stronger than ever before in his life. It struck him again that she was already a part of him. Realization dawned, he wanted, no needed, Jack in his life. But at the same time, he knew he couldn't have her. Riddick was positive that he wouldn't be able to live without her. It seemed he was at a dead end. No matter what his decision would be, he would lose Jack. One way or another he wouldn't be able to keep her with him, at least not forever. Riddick was more determined than ever to fight for her; to kill for her; to die for her. But what about Jack? What about her life, future, and feelings?

Riddick let go of her and stared into her eyes. Jack smiled at him, gently. "Come on, big guy. You look tired. Let's go to bed." She said, as she turned on her heel and headed to the bedroom. Riddick followed her in complete silence, still a bit shocked by her words and his thoughts.

They reached the bedroom without saying anything else. Riddick just stared at her. Jack climbed onto the bed and patted by her side. Riddick snapped back to reality. He couldn't sleep with her. As much as he wanted her, he simply couldn't and wouldn't do that to her. Riddick felt he had lost control on the situation, and that was something that couldn't be allowed to continue. That second of weakness had cost him; he knew he was feeling things he didn't want to face right now. "I'm not tired. I'll be in the cockpit." He said as he turned to leave.

Jack looked at him, surprised by his sudden change in attitude. He had been letting her in, and was now shutting her out again. "Why are you so afraid, Riddick? What's so dangerous that you keep away from me?" Jack sat up on her knees on the mattress. "I know that something is bothering you, and it's got nothing to do with The Firm." She said firmly.

_You're right, but you wouldn't understand it. _"I've got things to do." He growled as he went to leave again.

Jack raised her brows, amused. "Like what? Hide in the cargo hold?" She asked as she stared at his broad back, noticing that he was suddenly breathing heavily. "I wonder if you are avoiding me?" She asked, with a hint of reproach in her tone.

"I'm not." He growled, his voice a little higher than he would like to admit, and little too fast to be true. Jack frowned and climbed out of the bed. _Yes, you are, Rick,_ he argued with himself. He thought that probably he had made a mistake letting her get so close. Riddick screwed his face up as he rubbed his head.

Jack froze when saw how he was acting. It seemed to her, that at this moment, he had built a wall around himself; and left her outside of it. "Riddick?" She asked as she moved forward. Riddick stood there, paralysed, with his back to her and frowned. Why was he acting like this? Why was he shutting her out? Why did he insist on keeping her at a distance? All these questions popped into Jack's mind at once. "What? Are you afraid of me?" She narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

Riddick's body tensed as soon as the words came out of her mouth. Was he afraid of her? Riddick wondered as his inner beast let out a chuckle. He thought about her naked body and his little ride in the shower. He thought about his life and his demons. "I don't want to hurt you, Jack", he said deadly serious as he moved forward, still trying to leave the room.

"What are you thinking? That I'm gonna break? I'm not made of glass." She retorted a bit annoyed.

Riddick took a deep breath and looked at her over his shoulder. His gaze was cold and hard. He had built his wall around himself and he felt safe again. "Whatever, J… kid." He growled in his deep voice and finally headed toward the cockpit.

Jack opened her mouth to say something, but understood that it was useless. She knew that the conversation was over, and nothing she could say or do at that point would make him talk to her, unless he wanted to. She growled, frustrated, and collapsed on the bed. Jack grabbed the pillow and punched it with her fists. _Fuck, Riddick_, she froze.

Flash back 

Imam hurried his steps when he heard her screaming. "Allah, My Lord, show me the path, give me the strength to help her." He murmured to himself as he opened the door of Jack's and Riddick's bedroom. His eyes widened when he saw her. "Jacqueline?" He asked hesitantly.

Jack was as if possessed. She was screaming obscenities like a maniac, and the bedroom was in complete chaos. All the furniture was shoved from its place, and her things were scattered all over the floor. Jack didn't notice that she wasn't alone anymore. She took the pillow in her hands and began to punch it with all her strength. "I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!" Her face was red with rage and showed the tracks of tears. Imam shut his eyes and took a deep breath. "Jacqueline!" He asked as he entered the room, trying to not stumble over things on his way to her side.

Jack froze and turned around. Her eyes red and her hands in fists. "WHY!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, as she threw the pillow against the wall. Imam sighed heavily and closed the distance between them. Jack collapsed on the floor and began to sob as she covered her face with her hands. Her body was shaking hard as she cried tears of rage.

He kneeled down in front of her and hugged her as he stroked her back and head. "Shhhhh, my child." Imam whispered. "Don't cry. Everything will be fine soon. You will see. Do not cry my child. Shhhhh, do not cry." His voice was gentle, pleading with her. "You are strong, Jacqueline. You will soon feel better. I am here, my child. I will take care of you." His whispers only served to increase her rage.

"YOU!" She pushed Imam and stood. "You knew it!" She yelled at him, as she pointed at him with a stiff finger. "You, fucking, holy man, you knew it!" She cried out as she moved back from him.

Imam got to his feet and went to hold her. He tried to make her understand that Riddick had left her for her own good, he didn't know how to make her understand that this was probably one of the most difficult choices that Riddick had probably ever had to make. "Jacqueline, he thought that it was not safe for you to stay with him. His life is chaotic and mercs are looking for him. Mr. Riddick cares about you. This was a most difficult thing for him to."

"Bullshit!" She yelled. "Don't touch me, you didn't want him to stay with me!" She took a book and threw it at him. Imam dodged it and sighed. "You convinced him to leave me here on this fucking planet!" Her voice was hoarse from screaming. "I hate you. You hear me? I hate you and I hate him!" She yelled as new tears rolled down her cheeks. "Fucking bastard!" She cried out. Imam grabbed her arms gently and held her. "He promised me. He promised me. Riddick fucking promised me, Imam!" He hugged her tiny body tenderly. "The bastard told me he would stay with me!" Her rage was fading as her pain was increasing. "The son of a bitch made me believe that he cared for me, but it's not true!" She collapsed on the floor. "He's just a fucking, selfish, bastard!" Her voice was teary as her throat closed with pain.

"Jackie, listen to me." Imam raised her head slowly, and locked eyes with her. "He does care for you, that is the reason why he had to leave you, not because he wanted to, but because he had to. He wants the best for you." Jack relaxed a bit, and Imam used the opportunity to explain to her. "You are so precious to him, that he wants you to have a normal life. Jacqueline, you deserve a better life. You have seen things that no one should see at your age. Mr. Riddick may have horrible things in his past, but now he has changed, and he wanted to make things right, even if that means that he had to leave the only thing that he has loved in his life." At this point, Jack was sobbing in Imam's arms. Imam's eyes were filled with tenderness he stared into Jack's eyes, which were filled with tears. "You are like my daughter in blood, and I love you my child." He stroked her cheeks. "I know you are angry and sad. I know that you feel your heart has broken; that you are sure you are never going to be happy again if you are not with him." Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks at Imam's words. "Allah knows that mine is broken also." He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "But, my child, you have to forgive him, and go on with your life. Keep a place in your heart for him, if you want, but keep a place in it for an old holy man too." He let out a deep breath and smiled sadly at her.

Jack took a deep breath. "Someday, I'll find him, and I'll make him pay for this." She said between sobs. Imam shook his head in denial, but didn't say anything. "I swear to you, Imam. I'll find that selfish bastard, and I'll fucking show him that no one fucks with Jack B. Badd." She muttered through clenched teeth as she roughly wiped at her eyes.

End flash back 

Jack lifted a hand to her cheek and noticed that she had been crying. The puzzle in her mind was now complete. Those were the pieces that were missing. With all the chaos that had been in her life and mind during the last days, she forgot to ask him why he wasn't with her, and why it took him five years to come back into her life. She had assumed that maybe he had promised to look for her when she was eighteen, but that it took him more time than he figured because she was in another system. She had assumed that he had spent more time than he wanted looking for her, because her memory loss only made it more difficult for him in his search. But what she hadn't assumed, was that if it hadn't of been for The Firm's order, he wouldn't have gone to look for her, at all. _Riddick had been living his fucking life, on his own, without thinking about me, not even one fucking time,_ she thought to herself, as she wiped her eyes roughly with the back of her hands. _I don't want to hurt you,_ his words echoed inside of her mind. _The fuck you don't. You already did, Riddick_, she retorted silently. "You fucking bastard." She muttered through clenched teeth as she climbed off the bed.

Riddick was training in the gym. It seemed for him the only place where he could find some kind of peace lately. While punching and kicking at the punching bag, Riddick thought that maybe he should tell her about his dreams, and explain to her why he had left her in New Mecca. He had to explain to her the reason why he hadn't contacted her in five years. Of course, he had thought about Jack, but he simply couldn't go back to her. It would have been too risky for both of them. Riddick realized that he was trapped in his own chaos. If he told her about his dreams, she would probably be terrified and would leave him. If he didn't say anything to her, she would be mad and would leave him. But if they were to stick together, at least for a while; he realized that he had no other choice but to tell her. When he found out who his last target was, he thought that he could first save her, and then later, just leave her on some planet far out of The Firm's reach. But now, everything had changed. Riddick wanted Jack in his life, by his side, forever. Of course, he knew only too well that that wish would only be an act that a selfish bastard would carry out, but fuck it if he wasn't already acting like a selfish bastard.

Riddick dried his sweat with a towel and went to take a gulp of water, when his inner beast grumbled in a silent alert. Riddick froze and slid his eyes to the door of the gym in time to see a shiv flying directly at him. _Fuck, she's good! _ he thought, as he moved quickly to one side. He had been so lost in his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed her presence. The shiv was stabbed into the wall at the level of his groin. _Fuck, Rick. That was fucking close,_ he grinned. He grunted as he narrowed his eyes. He then carefully turned his head to her and arched a brow.

Jack stared at him with her face contorted with rage and pain. If Jack's intense glare could kill, Riddick would have fallen to the floor dead, then and there. She then raised her chin defiantly and waited for any kind of reaction on his part. Riddick slowly went to the wall and pulled the shiv out of it.

She followed him with her eyes as she growled deep. "I just need more training. Maybe next time." She muttered in disgust.

Riddick stared at the shiv in his palm. It was the one he had gifted her with when she was fifteen. He raised his head and locked eyes with her. Riddick then saw his little Jack with her head shaved, her too big clothes, and her little black bear in her arms, while staring at him with her eyes full of rage, sadness and bitterness. He felt his heart stop dead and his soul consumed by her cold eyes. "And that was for…" He trailed off as he moved towards her.

"You're smart enough, big evil. I bet you can figure it out." Her voice full of bitterness as she turned on her heels and headed to the bedroom, running.

Riddick threw the shiv to the wall with inhuman force. He grunted as he shut his eyes. _Too fucking late, Rick,_ he said to himself. _She already figured out everything_, he shook his head. _Yeah, now you can be fucking sure that Jack is fucking back, man, _he said to himself as he headed after her.

Riddick was walking in the direction of his bedroom when a beeping sound alerted him. They were in the orbit of one of the planets that were inside of the Alhaur System. He growled, frustrated, and headed to the cockpit. As much as he wanted to make up with her, they had to land first.

**Ok, I know, I know. Damned Cliffhanger! **


	22. Ch 20: Blast from the past

**Author's note.** OMG! Last chapter had received more reviews than any before. I have felt overwhelmed during the last days with all your wonderful reviews. I just wanted to say thank you to all of you. I never thought that out there would exist so many amazing people. You're great!

Here you've got a little appetizer while you wait for next update. By the way, in this chapter you're going to find a new character. I hope you like it. Thank you.

NJRD

**K,** my lovely beta. I love you, hon. Don't change a bit. Thank you.

**M,** mi musa. Gracias por tu apoyo incondicional desde el comienzo. Te quiero, chiqui.

**dog-demon-emiko, **new reviewers these days. Welcome to Soul Mate's family. You wanted an update, well here you've got it, lol. Enjoy a new chapter. Off to say that I would like to find your opinion each week, lol. Thank you, honey.

**ren3017,** oh, lol. I've been suffering with that scene for the last week. I was afraid of how the readers were going to react, but after your review, well. I'm a little more relaxed now. Thank you honey. Enjoy the next chapter.

**Aleigh Walker, **yeah, lol. It's weird that a grown man like Riddick would be able to be afraid of a young woman like Jack, but that kind of thing used to happen in real life too and more times than we realize. Nobody knows where exactly their weak spot is located, until they have to face their own fears. I know from my own experience. Thanks for your review, hon.

**opah**, welcome to my little family, dear opah. Thanks for your compliment, hon. I really appreciate that you think that they are 3 dimensional and full. I swear to you that that part is the most difficult thing to show, so thank you very much. I hope you will stay with us until the end, hon.

**Icores,** I know it's a cliffhanger, but I honestly like to keep the readers glued to their seat. About Riddick, don't you worry too much for him, he knows how to deal with Jack, his only problem is that he doesn't want to face his fears. Thanks for your review, sweetheart.

**Tini243, **your welcome, lol. I'm glad you think that beautiful thing about my story. It's great to read such a lovely review. Yeah, the fun is going to begin, but more for some, less for others. Enjoy the chapter, sugar. Thanks for leaving me your review for another week.

**Shamrock920,** Oh, babe. You've been with me from the beginning , You've grown accustomed to my way of writing here. I like to keep the readers' interest. I'm sorry about the fight scene, but I honestly have to say that on the contrary from you, I suck at writing them. By the way, off to say that I'm waiting eagerly for a new chapter of ToF, I really like that story. Thank you, honey, as ususal you always make my day.

**Lamyka,** welcome on board, lol. I've found myself a few times with a new story by accident and I have always enjoyed them. Thanks for your compliment, hon. Here you've got a new update. I usually update each weekend, but this one here, it's out of the norm. I hope you will stick with us. I appreciate it, hon.

**FluidDegree,** I was waiting for your review to post this new chapter, honey. You know I post each weekend, but since the last two weeks I had only posted one chapter instead two. My beta thought it would be a great idea to make a surprise update and I agreed with her, but I didn't want to post the new chapter without giving you the time to read and review the last one. I'm sorry, but I have to say that I sleep better after I have read your opinnion about the story. Thanks for your support, honey. I really appreciate it. Honestly I do.

**Arrna,** Yup. Big, big trouble indeed. He doesn't know what is coming to him. Ha, ha, ha. Thanks for your review, lol. Now enjoy a new chapter.

**Ok, with that said. Let's have some fun with the story. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Riddick or any of his stuff, just like everyone else, I like to play with him every once in a while**

**Chapter 20. Blast from the past. **

Riddick glanced at her from the corner of his eye. Jack was staring out the front window, she seemed lost in her own little world. Jack's face showed him that it wouldn't be so easy for him to bridge the distance that had now grown between them. He sighed, frustrated and annoyed with himself, as he pressed the buttons to initiate the sequence to land on Zul. Jack swallowed hard as she saw in front of her the dark surface of the planet. She grabbed the seat belt as she tightened her jaw. Riddick slid his eyes in her direction and began to manoeuvre the ship. He thought about his little Jack sitting in that exact position five years before, when they were landing on New Mecca. But, back then, she had been excited and happy. And now, well, now she was angry and sad. Riddick sighed and began to complete the landing. Jack could now see part of the spaceport and she bit her bottom lip; she tried desperately to hide her nervous excitement. It was a dark place, a place that sent a strong shiver through her body. She could sense danger floating in the atmosphere.

As soon as The Darkveil touched solid ground, Jack tried to unbuckle herself so fast that her hands were fighting against the seat belt for a few seconds more than warranted. Finally, she got free and stood. Riddick followed her with his eyes. "Jack, we need to talk." He said gravely.

Jack didn't bother to look at him or answer. She just headed to the bedroom, ignoring his tone of voice and slamming the door closed behind her. Riddick switched off the engines and unbuckled himself. He leaned over his knees and rested his elbows upon them. He shut his eyes as he rubbed his head. _Fuck, Jack._ _I don't need this shit,_ he said to himself. He knew that right now it was the worst time for this situation between them.

Riddick got to his feet and headed to the bedroom. He knocked softly. "Jack?" He called to her. When she didn't answer he tried to open the door, and found that it was locked. "Come on, kid. Open the door. We need to talk." He explained as he looked at the ceiling, waiting. His only answer was silence. Riddick thought that one option would be just to kick it open, but that would only add more tension to the game, so it would be better if he could get Jack to open the door on her own.

Zul wasn't a safe planet. It was filled with the dregs of humanity. Riddick thought that it wouldn't make a difference if she were to wait for him at the ship, or if she were to go with him. In both cases it would be a dangerous situation. He needed to at least be sure that Jack was going to do whatever he told her to do; otherwise they could be in serious trouble. "Come on, Jackie girl. Time is runnin' out. We need to refuel the ship and buy a few things." He growled as gently as he could. No sound came from the bedroom. Riddick grunted, frustrated. _Fucking kid_, he thought as he felt his beast start to grumble. He noticed that his patience fell as his anger rose. He growled. "Ain't got the hole fucking day for this shit, Jack. So open the fucking door." His voice was dead serious. After a moment he heard her walking to the door and the lock clicked, but the door wasn't opened. He took a deep breath and entered.

The room was in shadow and Jack was standing in the middle of it. She had her arms crossed over her chest. Riddick watched her for a few seconds and then began to speak. "As I told you before, we need to talk about this fucking place." He finished as he moved forward and took a seat on the bed. Jack just simply looked at her nails nonchalantly, ignoring his presence, but she had followed his movements from the corner of her eye. Riddick frowned, grunting. Jack glanced at him and headed toward the door. Before she reached it, Riddick rushed to her side and grabbed her arm, making her stop in her tracks. He then turned her around, a little harder than he would have liked to make her look at him; and grabbed her other arm in the process. "Listen kid. Zul isn't Thalion. Here you'll be fucking dead in two fucking minutes if you don't do what I tell you to do, got it?" His voice was serious as he stared at her. Jack was staring at her feet, motionless. Riddick consciously tightened his grip to make her look up at him. Jack snapped her head up and stared into his eyes.

"Trying to hurt me?" She asked, as she clenched her teeth in an attempt to block the sudden pain in her arms. She wouldn't show him that he was hurting her. It wasn't necessary, he had noticed and eased his grip a little. "Cause I'm fucking sure that no one bigger and badder than you ever tried before." She muttered in anger as she brought her face closer to his. "I've grown accustomed to pain, and no one, not even you, will be able to hurt me more, got it?" Her voice was serious as her eyes flickered to his shined ones. Riddick released her completely and locked eyes with her in silence; for a second, he was shocked by her words. Jack rubbed her arms as she went to the wardrobe. "I'm not a stupid kid. I know this is a fucking shit hole, so don't worry, I'll be a good little girl …", she cut herself off and Riddick noticed the sarcasm in her voice. She pulled out her coat. "….as long as we are outside your ship." She added as she put on the coat. Jack then looked at him, from head to foot; her eyes full of banked rage. She extended her arm. "After you." She finished, pointing the way out.

Riddick felt the anger radiating from her slim body and grunted. He heaved a deep sigh as he grabbed his own coat. He headed to the ramp and entered the security code to open it.

Xela was a big, old city. A Long time ago, it had been used as a slam; it was built to last, and it was far from the rest of the Galaxy. The intention was to keep the prisoners away from all the so called "upstanding citizens" in all the known systems. Xela was the only city on the planet, and its buildings had been made from black stone and steel. Back then, The Firm had spent millions of credits to get the best technology in security to make sure that no one would be able to leave the planet. As long as the inmates were there, everything would be under control. Apart from that, the fact that the most dangerous men would be kept together, made it easy for The Firm not only to control them, but also use them if it was needed. Each and every new inmate that landed on Zul was registered and branded with a code, and a chip was implanted under their skin. If some one with enough balls, and no brain, were to try and escape from there, without the express permission and authorization from The Board itself, they would be dead before they escaped the planet's atmosphere.

The Firm had been using the inmates to find mineral resources on the surface of the planet. As the years went by, The Firm lost interest in it because there weren't enough valuable resources to exploit. So, The board retired its men and the guards were left to the population of the planet, becoming integrated with the inmates. Over the years, the men that hadn't died trying to escape from there, learned to live in relative peace between themselves. It probably helped that The Board decided to send women there, so Xela was transformed into a city more than a slam. But from time to time, The Firm looked in on them, just in case. Zul's population might still be useful in the future.

The Darkveil's ramp hissed, and then with a metallic clang, it touched the ground. As soon as the two started to make their way to the checkpoint, they caught the local's attention. Jack swallowed hard and pressed her body against Riddick's. She didn't want to take a walk in this forsaken place, not one bit. Riddick took Jack's hand in his and squeezed gently, then he walked with long strides in the direction of the main building in the spaceport. Riddick noticed, not without amusement, that Jack didn't complain or remove her hand from his. He sighed, relieved, and put his "don't fuck with me" trademark look back on his face.

Captain Richards reported his landing and arranged to refuel his ship. Certainly a few of the locals that were there at the time, knew whom it was that they were dealing with. Still, no one dared to look at him directly, or ask him too many questions. Riddick's physical presence didn't go unnoticed by them; his body language screamed danger. It wasn't that they weren't used to see dangerous people, but not ones that were that dangerous. Richard B. Riddick in the flesh and blood, had arrived on Zul willingly, and that fact would probably make the rounds of the planet before they managed to leave the spaceport.

It was dark when both of them finished with the paperwork and headed toward the city. Three moons orbited around Zul, and it had just one small sun that only produced a few hours of natural light. They walked hand in hand in complete silence. From time to time Riddick glanced at her from the corner of his eye, hidden behind his goggles. Jack had a "get the fuck away from me, you asshole" look on her face, but this time it wasn't faked. Riddick couldn't help but feel proud of her, even if that look was directed at him. He knew too well that it would be better to let it go for now; he didn't want to draw more attention to them than they already had.

They reached a store and entered it. It was very dim inside, with just enough light to see the clothes and utensils that were sold there. As soon as they were inside, Jack dropped his hand and walked away from him to the opposite corner of the store. Jack was angry with him, and she didn't want Riddick to think that she was enjoying the touch of his hands on her. That fact was something she insisted on denying, even to herself. She began to look for some clothes as Riddick just leaned his back to the counter and watched her, his goggles still covering his eyes. The salesman gave her the once over as a dirty smile appeared on his face. A moment later, Jack disappeared into one of the dressing rooms with a few clothes in her hands. Riddick just walked around the store, searching for something for himself; while all the time his five senses were on alert, and the beast within him paced its cage grumbling. His gut told him that she was up to something, but he couldn't figure out what exactly.

Jack looked herself over, from head to toe, in the big mirror. She grinned playfully. _Yeah, Jack. Let's have some fun_, she said to herself. A moment later, Jack reappeared behind him and cleared her throat. "Do you think I've got long legs, big guy?" She asked innocently. Riddick turned around and looked at her. His eyes would've jumped out of his head, if it hadn't of been for his goggles. _Fuck, woman!_ His mind cried out as his inner beast roared, pacing its cage agitated. His lips let out a surprised growl as his mouth almost touched the store's floor. He quickly attempted to gather his wits, and his mouth made a slightly wry smile.

Jack was wearing a tight, black , and really short skirt. She had paired it with an equally tight, black, and really small top. The outfit left almost nothing to his more than tortured imagination. Riddick felt his heartbeat skip as his breathing became ragged. _You want to fucking kill me here, right?_ He tightened his jaw as he stiffened his position. Jack grinned, silently enjoying his more than welcome reaction. "I'll take that as a yes." She said, staring at him. This way was as good as any other to pay him back for abandoning her five years ago. _I'm gonna show you what you lost, Riddick_, she said to herself. _Let's see if you'll be able to handle the new Jack, big guy_. She had an evil grin on her face. She then turned slowly on her heels and walked back to the dressing room; swinging her hips in a deliberately smooth cadence, while from the corner of her eye, she saw how Riddick adjusted the bulge in his cargos. Jack's eyes lit up. _Yesss, where's your legendary self – control now, Riddick? _She wondered as she entered the little room smiling.

The salesman followed Jack's hips with his beady little eyes as she was walking back. He was slobbering openly. Riddick turned his head and stared at him. The man froze and swallowed hard. Riddick growled as he pulled up his goggles and let them rest on his forehead. The man gasped in terror, and felt as if his heart stopped dead. Riddick grunted as his inner beast roared with rage. Riddick then threw the credit chip to him. The man took it in his suddenly trembling hands and went back to his own business. The man watched Riddick from the corner of his eye. Riddick's face told him "Look at her again, and you'll be fucking dead." He wasn't shitting though, so the man hurried with the credit chip and gave it back without even breathing at all. Riddick snatched the credit chip from his trembling fingers and put it back in his pocket.

A moment later, Jack came out and headed toward Riddick. "Here." She said nonchalantly as she handed him her new clothes. Riddick took them as if they were on fire, and in some ways they were; he could still feel Jack's body's heat in them. Jack grinned an evil, triumphant smile, as Riddick knit his brow. His inner beast roared with both frustration and satisfaction, a feeling long forgotten; a feeling only Jack could invoke. With out a doubt, she was the only one capable of pulling out those kind of reactions from him, and that feeling itself was enough to make Riddick realize then and there, one thing. Richard B. Riddick was totally and royally fucked.

They walked again in silence along the streets that surrounded the space port. Riddick needed to keep his mind busy with other thoughts; apart from Jack's long legs, visions of which were circling his mind. A vision that was torturing his more than fractured mind. _Yeah, Rick. Nice view from here, man. But get it together, asshole. Not the best place for that vision,_ his mind scolded him. Riddick tried hard to ignore them and concentrated on his surroundings. On the other hand, Jack was busy celebrating her little victory. If that was the only weapon she had, she was more than ready and able to use it against him.

They crossed a few narrow streets. Suddenly, Riddick stopped dead in his tracks, so Jack did too. He sniffed the air around him and frowned deeply, growling. He fixed his gaze on a small, dirty shop that was situated a few blocks ahead, on the other side of the street. He grinned as he headed toward there, hand in hand with Jack. As soon as they entered the store, Jack let go of him immediately. He grunted, disappointed, but let her go and looked around himself.

The small shop was filled with all kinds of the best and high tech utensils. It had been a while since Riddick had seen such high quality shit. He then headed to the counter and found an old man sitting behind it. "I want these in my ship before midnight, old man." He growled, grinning as he pulled out a piece of paper and put it on the counter.

The old man grunted without raising his head. "I knew that was you, tiny-boy", he muttered. As soon as the words left his mouth, Riddick grabbed the skinny neck of the old man, squeezing slightly. The man gasped and slowly raised his head with a devilish smile on his almost invisible lips. Riddick let go of him with a slight push and stared at the man's eyes. "I smelled you as soon as you reached the alley." The man continued as he rubbed his aching neck.

Jack turned her attention to the old man, and gasped in surprise when she saw how his silver eyes were flashing at Riddick's, they held a slight trace of fear. Riddick grunted as he looked him up and down. "I thought you were already dead, old man." He said in his most menacing tone of voice.

"I could say the same about you, Rick." He retorted. "Some stuff about a dead planet and winged hammerheads." He continued as, with a lot of effort, he got to his feet. Jack couldn't help the huge shiver that crossed her spine as soon as she heard the old man's voice. It was similar to another one that she had been hearing for five years. His face didn't seem familiar to her though. Her reaction didn't go unnoticed by either of the two men. "What's the occasion?" he asked, as he looked behind Riddick to find Jack looking directly into his old, shined eyes. The old man moved his head with a sigh at Jack. "Your woman?"

Jack arched a brow and crossed her hands over her chest, staring at the both of them. _The fuck I am, old man,_ Jack retorted silently as a chuckle escaped her lips. It was obvious that they had met before, surely in Slam. Riddick tensed his body as he tightened his jaw. _Yeah, old man, my woman,_ he grinned at his own thought. "Before midnight, old man." He growled as he threw him a credit chip, turning on his heels to leave.

The old man grinned and stared at Jack's body. "Nice one you've got there." He said as he picked up the small chip and raised it up. The man pretended to be speaking about the credit chip. The chip was unique, a difficult type to find, and out of reach for the majority. Riddick caught the double meaning, but ignored it. He knew the old man was talking about Jack. If this old man would have been anyone else, Riddick probably would have slashed his throat in two seconds, but this old man was someone he knew to well. Riddick just grunted as he headed to the door. Noticing that Jack didn't follow him, he stopped, and turning his head, he looked at her over his shoulder.

Jack stared at the old man, frowning. The old man went motionless and stared back. She locked eyes with him and noticed how he was reading her. Jack felt her heart beat quicken its rhythm from the intense gaze of the old man, and couldn't help but notice that another strong shiver crossed her spine. It seemed to her that this creepy old man was looking directly through her, reading her mind. That wasn't far from the truth. Just a glance at the couple in front of him, and the old man understood what was happening between them. Of course, he was ignorant about the details, but he knew a lot about feelings; about men and women, and about love.

The old man smiled as he softened his gaze. "Been a while since I've seen such sadness in a beautiful woman's eyes." He said almost in a whisper, as if he was talking to himself. A long time ago, when he was a young man, he had met a woman. The woman of his dreams. She sacrificed their love in order to save his life. The young woman that was now in front of him bore an incredible resemblance to the one he knew before. Riddick's woman could have been his own daughter. Jack's eyes were wide as she felt her soul exposed unwillingly. In the past, Riddick had saved the old man's life and he owed him. The old man started to form a plan in his mind. Maybe Riddick had been sent by fate to Zul. Maybe the old man would be able to pay Riddick back for saving his life back in slam. The old man was wise, because of his age, around the fifties, but he looked much older. Riddick would probably get pissed off for what the old man was going to say, but maybe it would be worth the risk. Maybe he could pay him back. What harm could it do?

The old man sighed sadly. "I met a kid once, who had dreams about his future. Dreams that always ended turning into reality. That kid was scared shitless of sleeping at night because he knew that he was going to dream about death and blood." The old man cut himself off and turning his head, he stared at Riddick's eyes; they flashed at him, showing death. The old man shivered but continued talking. "But that fact never stopped him from fighting against his own demons…," He trailed off, as suddenly, he seemed lost in his own thoughts. Jack frowned and turned to look at Riddick. _Who the hell was this creepy guy talking about? Riddick?_ Jack thought, frowning deeply. Riddick's face was unreadable, he had tightened his jaw, and his hands were in fists. _Fuck, old man. I should have let you die,_ he thought as he grunted. Jack looked up at his silver eyes and found herself thinking about that kid. The one that the old man had talked about. She suspected that he was talking about Riddick. Jack took a deep breath and walked to Riddick's side. She stopped just a few inches in front of him. A moment later, she extended her hand to him, and he took it in his with their eyes still locked. Riddick let out the air from his lungs with a painful sigh; he hadn't realized he'd been holding his breath.

Jack then turned her attention to the old man, her lips curved in a tiny smile and her eyes lit up slightly. "Yeah. Much better." The old man said as he turned and headed toward the back of his shop, grinning. At least he had made her smile a little. Maybe it had been worth the risk after all. _I knew for sure you were going to turn into a beautiful woman, Audrey Jacqueline_, the old man told himself.

They walked back to the ship without saying a word. They didn't know it, but they were both thinking about the old man's words. As soon as they entered The Darkveil, Jack headed to the bedroom as Riddick went to the kitchen. He needed something strong to drink. He pulled out a bottle of JD and collapsed on the crouch, trying to think. Riddick never thought that he was going to see that man again. What was he doing on Zul? Jack, on the other hand, was continuing to perfect her own plan to pay Riddick back. She went to the bedroom and closed the door behind her. She needed to be alone to think carefully about her next move.

Flash back 

A sixteen year old Riddick looked around himself and realized that he wasn't alone. In a dark corner he saw two silver pools staring at him. Riddick looked at them with his cold, still brown eyes; trying to hide his tremor. He had been moved from one building to another in the max security prison. This wasn't a change for the better though. However, it wasn't as if he cared, he was paying the price for gutting his last cell mate. _He wasn't gonna be anyone's bitch._ Riddick knew that he was now swimming with the big sharks. The man's eyes were cold and hard. Riddick caught his breath but continued to stare back at the man with no emotion on his face, not even a drop of sweat. There was, however, a hint of curiosity about those silver eyes, and how to get a pair of them for himself. Riddick steeled his gaze and raised his chin in defiance; like only a kid could do, daring the man to say something, anything. Riddick's face told the man "I'll slash your fucking gut without a second thought." The man just grinned in response.

"Keep that up, and just maybe you'll survive this, kid." The man growled as he stood slowly, giving Riddick time to realize that he was moving to his side. Even at his young age, Riddick's body radiated danger.

Riddick tensed his body and in one fast move, stood as well. Pressing a shiv, that had appeared from nowhere, against the man's neck. The man froze. He wasn't stupid. He knew that this kid could kill him in just a blink. They were face to face for a few seconds, sizing each other up. Riddick figured that the man was probably in his forties. His bald head, caused by his age, was covered with sweat. There were black goggles resting on his forehead. He was almost as tall as Riddick, but his weight wasn't nearly half of what Riddick's was. Actually, he was a skinny man. The man grinned, his teeth were white and perfect. His clean and expensive clothes told Riddick that he wasn't a nobody. Riddick wondered what a man like him was doing in a slam like this, in this part of the prison no less. The man simply didn't fit here.

"Listen to me, Tiny-boy." The man said as he backed up. "You're going to spend a lot of years here, so you better get use to that fact. I'm not gonna hurt you, but you might need friends here. You're too young to die, so stay close to me and I'll show you how to survive this place." The man finished and took a deep breath.

Riddick didn't move or breathe at all. He just stared at the man for a long moment, thinking; as if he were playing over the man's words. The whole time his shiv was still pressed evenly, almost forgotten, against the man's neck. After a moment Riddick's hard laugh echoed in the cell. The man couldn't help but flinch at the sound.

"Listen to me, old man." Riddick began he as moved forward with his eyes fixed to the other man's eyes. "I'm not gonna spend a lot of fucking years in this fucking slam, cause I'm gonna break out at the first opportunity. So you better get use to that fact." Riddick growled this as he applied a little more pressure with his shiv. "You won't hurt me, cause I'll get shiv happy on you just if you blink at me in a fucking wrong way." He flashed the man an evil grin. "I don't need fucking friends and I'll survive this shit without your fucking help, got it?" Riddick finished his little speech as he slightly cut the man's neck, grinning

The man couldn't help but shudder at the sound of Riddick's voice, and he swallowed hard. Riddick stepped back and looked at him. The man carried a hand to his neck and found a stream of blood running down it. He looked down at his hand and saw his own blood. _Fucking, psycho kid_, the man thought. He then raised his head. Better if he had that kid on his side. "Alain Morris, convict and hacker." He said as he offered his hand to the kid.

Riddick looked at it and smirked. "Richard B. Riddick, convict and murderer." He growled in his more menacing tone of voice, still grinning as he turned his back, ignoring the man's hand. _Tough kid,_ the man said to himself as he watched him take a seat against the wall, staring at the door of their cell.

The man walked back to the far, dark corner of the cell and sat on the mattress. He watched Riddick in complete silence. A long moment later, Riddick broke the silence. "Who do I gotta kill to get eyes like that, old man?"

End flash back 

It took Riddick almost two years, but he finally escaped that prison. Alain Morris had been his cell mate for all that time. Riddick frowned as he took a swig directly from the bottle. He seemed lost in thought for a minute. That man was, in some twisted way, a role model to follow. Riddick had been rolled from foster homes to juvie; from juvie to a minimum security prison; from the first minimum security prison to another one, which was where he had met Alain Morris; then he went to special forces; where everything fell apart and the shit hit the fan. Riddick found himself inside of a max security slam, surrounded by the most dangerous men from the nearest systems. Certainly not the best place for a young man like him. A lot of new things to learn; a whole new world was opened before him. Riddick began to shave his head and shinned his eyes. From there, the rest was ancient history.

Riddick took another pull from the bottle. He then remembered Jack's shudder at the sound of the old man's voice and frowned deeply. Did Alain Morris have something to do with Dr. Morris? Was this just a happy coincidence? Riddick never had believed in coincidences before, but then again, there was fate.

**Ok. Don't be mad at me. I'll tell you one thing about the next update. I do promise to all of you that it's going to really, really, really worth the wait. That's all I can say, believe me on this. Keep with me, cause you're going to enjoy it. I promise. Thanks. **

NJRD 


	23. Ch 21: I see Bunnies

**Author's note.** I know there's a lot of questions' floating in the air at this point of the story, but all of them will be answered. I promise. Soul Mates had passed its middle section and now it's turning on its last part. But, don't worry. We have a lot of chapters ahead of us to enjoy. Thanks to everyone who has been supporting me in this crazy dream that has turned into Soul Mates.

NJRD

**K,** my lovely beta. Always there, always for me. Are you sure that you won't regret this? Your support is esential to me. Thank you very, very, very much, LOL. :- )

**M,** mi musa. Eres la luz que ilumina mi camino. Gracias por ser mi amiga y confidente. Pronto traduciré esta historia para ti.

**Lamyka,** one more week and you're still here with me. I hope you enjoy this chapter, honey. Thanks for your review, lol.

**Wildfire6962000, **Oh, sweetheart, if you're at the edge of your seat, please, move a little and make yourself confortable, I swear to you that you're going to need it. Thanks for your support, honey.

**ren3017,** glad to see that you're going to stick with me, lol. More than ever now I'm going to need all your support. Thanks for yout review, hon.

**Tini243, **I hope to keep your interest, lol. There're a lot of surprises ahead, so stay with me. I think you won't regret it. Thanks for leaving you're your opinion, lol.

**FluidDegree, **WOW, babe. Don't be sorry. I love your reviews and you know that I love you too, lol. Alain Morris is not what you're thinking, but I hope you like what you're going to find in the following chapters. If you enjoyed the scene in the store, wait to read the actual chapter, baby. Thank you, Fluid.

**Shamrock920,** WOW, lol. We both know who we are dealing with here, hon. Riddick will never hurt Jack, at least not consciously, but he's a tough guy that's finally found his match. Your wish, that for other side is my wish too, is about to be granted, my friend. That's all I'll say. I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for your great, lovely and wow review. I think I even blushed reading it.

**Aleigh Walker,** Yup, I'm afraid that Jack is a bigger mouthful than Riddick thought she was. Ha, ha, ha. About Alain, what can I say? I'm glad you like him, because I love him so much. I wasn't thinking of adding anything about TCOR in this fan fic, I think maybe in a sequel? I'm glad you love the chapter. More fun is coming. Wait for your opinion, lol and thank you for your lovely review.

**Arrna,** well, someone said once that in war and love everything is allowed, so. I think that Jack is probably playing dirty, but who hasn't used that very weapon at least once in her life? I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Thanks, hon.

**Megan Consoer,** welcome to Soul Mates' family, lol. I'm glad you like my story. Here you have one more chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for leaving me your opinion, I appreciate, hon.

**Disclaimer: Don't own Pitch Black's universe. Of course, don't own Riddick either, but I wouldn't mind if that was the case. I wonder what would I do to him, …. erm, with him if we would meet….. Ok, let's back to RL. **

**Well, ladies and gentlemen, a promise is a promise…**

Chapter 21. I see Bunnies 

Jack took off her coat and collapsed on the bed, thinking about Riddick; about that kid scared shitless of sleeping because of his dreams. Death and blood. That kid was too similar to her. She had been scared to death by her own dreams after T2. Each and every night she had had nightmares, remembering those who had died on that forsaken planet. Jack had never seen so many people die in front of her. She thought how useless she had felt because she was just a kid. For weeks afterward she had felt guilty; after all, she had survived that planet while the Imam's kid had died there. Jack closed her eyes and forced her tears back, remembering Shazza, Fry, Ali and the other HG survivors. Those memories were still too painful.

Jack rolled to one side and grabbed the pillow, thinking about those horrible creatures. She remembered how some nights she had woken up screaming, because she could hear their chilling cries surrounding her. Only Riddick could protect her from them. Only his hands caressing her back, and his deep voice murmuring against her head, could soothe her. Jack let out a small whimper as tears were shed; thinking about the first night after Riddick had left her. In her dream, she had been screaming. The creature had cut her and Riddick never went back to save her. She could almost hear Riddick's laughter as he watched, while she fell into the clutches of the alien; stared and laughed, while the creature stabbed her over, and over. Jack shut her eyes tightly and clenched her hands into fists. She had been so scared, not even Imam could calm her. She had tried to stay awake as much as possible, only to succumb to exhaustion, where she would continue to dream about those hammerheads. Jack had had to fight her nightmares alone because he wasn't there to kill them. _You're gonna pay for that Riddick,_ she said to herself as she climbed off the bed.

Jack wiped away her tears and put the bags on the mattress, searching inside one of them. Jack had learned long ago that pain would be a part of her life, so she needed to push it aside and get on with it. As much as she wanted to cry for those that had lost their lives back then, she had business to deal with. She went to the drawers and pulled out a pair of panties that she had never worn before. Danielle had bought them for her as a birthday gift, but she had never felt brave enough to wear them. Jack raised them up and grinned. _Audrey was_ _too shy to wear this shit, but hey! This is Jack we're talking about,_ she said silently and headed to the bathroom, a devilish smile playing on her lips. She planned her next step carefully, as she let the warm stream of water pour down her slim body, relaxing her muscles. She dressed in the outfit that said "fuck me" and her new panties. Jack looked down at herself, took a deep breath, and went in search of Riddick. _Second round, big guy,_ she thought as she walked slowly down the hallway.

Riddick was abruptly brought back to reality as soon as Jack crossed in front of him on her way to the kitchen. He narrowed his eyes as he made himself comfortable on the couch. Jack's brunette hair was loose and wet, falling over her shoulders. She had on a sleeveless, dark green dress. It came to rest above the middle of her thighs, revealing every slight curve, in the right place. It also had a low neckline which almost showed her breasts. The dress clung to her, he could tell she had on extra small panties, no bra; to top it off, she was in her bare feet. Riddick wished with all his soul to be lucky enough, just for once in his fucking life, and that her panties weren't the ones with the fucking, little bunnies. Too bad for him. Jack bent over in front of him, pretending to look at something on the floor that only she could see. Riddick's breath caught as soon as those bunnies smiled at him. _Oh, fuck man. Kill the asshole that sold her those fucking panties,_ he growled frustrated. He wasn't a lucky man, after all."Fuck, Jack. Can't think if you keep this up." He said as he looked at her from head to toe.

_Yeah Riddick. Let's play._ "Keep what up, exactly?" She asked innocently, pretending to not notice the meaning of his words. She put her hands on her hips, looking directly to his eyes.

Riddick frowned. _Fuck, Rick. That wasn't the smartest move, asshole_. He scolded himself as he realized he had spoken aloud. Jack arched a brow, waiting. _Yeah, woman. I'm thinking. Give me a fucking minute here, shit._ He thought silently. Riddick tried to come up with one of his so smartass answers. Nothing. It was impossible for him to look away from her long, slim, sexy legs, or get rid of the visions that popped in his mind mercilessly. So, after a moment, he gave up. _You're fucked, Rick_, he scolded. "That." He growled, pointing with a finger directly to her short dress.

Jack looked down at her dress and then at him. "_That_, it's called a dress, Riddick." She said to him. "And it's nothing to do with your thoughts, is it?" She asked with a hint of pleasure in her sweet voice. Riddick cleared his throat and swallowed hard; it seemed that his mouth was full of saliva. "You better get use to it, big guy. Cause you're gonna see a lot of that from now own." She explained to him as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Riddick chuckled and arched a brow. "Are you sure of that?" He asked smirking. He wasn't complaining, but he seriously doubted that he would be able to keep his hands off her and his little friend in his pants.

"Very sure." She retorted, almost in a whisper. Jack moved forward until she was right in front of his knees. She then bent over slightly and took the bottle out of his hand, taking a mouthfull of the amber liquor. She shut her eyes and her face scrunched as the burning liquid went down her throat. "Yeah. JD." She said as she deliberately licked her lips slowly, relishing the taste of it. "I could get use to this shit." She said as she shivered.

Riddick's neck's muscles flexed as he tightened his jaw. He could easily picture Jack and her lips clutched to another place, located on his body. Jack watched him, he seemed to be out of it for a minute. She frowned and cleared her throat. Riddick shook his head slightly and looked her up and down, gazing along her endless legs with his silver eyes. _Fuck with her mind, Rick,_ his voice sounded inside of his brain. _That always worked before,_ he added silently, grinning. "Careful, kid. JD's a drink for real bitches." He teased in his sensual deep growl.

"Well if that's true, I should introduce myself again, shouldn't I?" She asked as she bent in front of him and put the bottle back on the table beside the couch. She made sure that her little bunnies flashed at Riddick once again.

All of Riddick's muscles tensed at the same time. He then locked eyes with her. "And who are you these days, huh, kid? Audrey? Jack? Or is there another annoying brat in there?" He teased as he moved his hand up and down in the air at her body.

_Fuck you Riddick,_ she retorted silently as a big smile, that didn't reach her eyes, appeared on her lips. She then bent one last time and rested one hand on his knee, making Riddick knit his brow. His body tensed even more, if that was possible at this point, as soon as the soft, pale skin between her breasts flashed him. She then dropped her voice to an impossibly sensual purr. "Jack B. Badd, readyandabletobeattheshitoutofyou and a real bitch." She whispered, grinning as she punched his jaw with all her strength. She then turned around to run out of the room. Jack forgot for a second that it was Riddick who she was dealing with.

Riddick's head turned slightly from the hard, unexpected impact. _About fucking time, Jack!_ He cried out in his mind, amused. He then pulled her to him with such force that Jack lost her balance and fell onto him. He couldn't help but feel proud of her; his inner beast roared in appreciation, even if she actually had hurt him just a bit with her punch. He didn't give a shit, though. In two seconds, Riddick was on top of her as he grabbed her wrists with his hands. "Are you done yet, kid?" He teased as he tightened his grip on her.

Jack struggled to get away, even though she knew that it was impossible. "Yeah, I'm very happy." She hissed through clenched teeth as she struggled even harder, making her short dress raise more, showing her panties completely. "But I'm not done yet." She added still trying to get him to let go, feeling more annoyed at herself with every second that passed. This wasn't part of her plan. "Let me go, Riddick!" She cried out fully annoyed.

Riddick had her exactly where he wanted her, and he was very much enjoying the sudden change of events. "Nobody told you not to tease and beat a dangerous killer, Jack?" He asked as he pressed his body against hers.

"Fuck you!" She retorted. "Let me the fuck go, Riddick or I swear to you…"

"What, Jack?" He retorted as he cut her off. "What you gonna do, huh, kid?" He grinned now full of pride concerning her. At least his Jack was back. A sexy, hot and very pissed off Jack actually. "Are you gonna beat the shit out of me?" He teased her as he pulled her hands above her head and rested them on the couch. "And how are you plannin' to do that, huh?" He asked lowering his voice. "Cause, you see, I'm diein' to know, Jackie girl." He whispered against her neck, as he buried his nose in her scent. _Mmmm_, _vanilla, _he grunted.

Jack went motionless and locked eyes with him. "I'm not the skinny, frightened little girl you remember!" She hissed, her voice full of anger. "I'm not afraid of you, Riddick." She added as she tried again to get loose.

Riddick smirked and pressed his lips on her ear. "You should, Jack. You're not a kid anymore, you're a woman now and I'm a man." He whispered as he set some of his weight on her. Jack gasped as a new sensation spread through her body. Riddick's body tensed when he felt her breast, through the thin fabric of her dress, pressing against his chest. Jack shut her eyes and felt tears of anger rising. She felt her body responding unwillingly under his weight and cursed herself. She could feel his groin pressing into her thigh. Riddick grinned as soon as he smelled her arousal. "You sure you want to play this game?" He flashed a devilish grin. "You up to the challenge? Cause I'm not a little boy, you know?"

He was rock hard and she could felt him against her skin. She took a deep breath and forced her tears back. "If you're gonna fuck me, you better hurry up, cause I'm hungry." She said coldly as she went completely limp under him. At her words Riddick froze completely, every muscle going rigid. She watched in surprise as his face turned red with rage and a vein pounded on his forehead. Riddick rolled to his knees and stared at her as if she had sprouted a third eye. Jack's tears froze up and she swallowed hard. "Just inform me when you're done." She added as she turned her head to one side, closing her eyes.

_What the fuck, Jack?_ Riddick jumped to his feet and stormed out of the room, grunting. Jack took a deep breath and kept her eyes shut. This definitely hadn't been a good idea. She grabbed a cushion and held it to her chest. She knew it had been five years, but she couldn't help it. She still had those feelings inside of her, the love and the hurt, and the anger. And that anger was consuming her slowly, eating her alive. She felt frustrated and ashamed. Jack couldn't believe that her body had betrayed her. She began to cry softly. Riddick stopped dead when heard her sniffling. _Fuck, Rick. _He shut his eyes and sighed a heavy breath as he leaned against the wall._ How many more times are you gonna make her cry, asshole?_ Riddick couldn't believe she had acted that way with him. . He knew that all that anger and sorrow was still in her heart and soul, but he was tired of playing at being the older brother. _Shit, Jack. You're killing me._

She was sobbing soundly when heard The Darkveil's ramp slide open with a metallic hiss. A few seconds later it closed and locked. She rolled to one side and curved herself into a ball, letting her tears run free.

----------

Riddick took a seat in a far corner of the bar. The waitress came as soon as she saw him.

"What's it gonna be, sweetheart?" She asked as she stared at him.

"JD." He answered without looking at her.

The girl marked it on her small comp and let out a sigh. Riddick slowly raised his head and looked at her. She smiled at him, thinking that maybe there was hope there after all, and went to get his drink. A moment later she returned and took a seat.

"I'll be out of here in two hours." She said as she put a hand on his knee. Riddick knit his brow and stared at her from behind his goggles, she gasped when she felt his intense gaze. He then slowly looked down at his knee, where she still had her hand. Looking back up, he removed his goggles and continued to stare at her. She shuddered and removed her hand, but didn't move from the chair. Riddick looked at her again as he grunted, his beast beast was quite annoyed with this female, it didn't want to have anything do with her, it wanted _Jack_. Riddick let her see this as he stared at her. She gasped, frightened, then stood and headed for the bar as quickly as she could.

Riddick looked around, not really seeing what was there. He was a serial killer, a dangerous murderer and he was used to dealing with danger. He took a mouthfull of his drink, put his goggles back over his eyes and shut them. Jack was the most dangerous thing around for him. He had no other choice but admit to himself that he was scared of her. He chuckled at his own thought. Richard B. Riddick was scared shitless of a twenty year old woman; a woman with more balls than many men he had met in his life. She had learned how to mess with his mind and she wasn't afraid of him now. Come to think of it, she never had been afraid of him, at all. She was probably the only person around that wasn't scared to death of him.

Jack was stronger than he was, and that fact, made him realize that he was trapped, with no way out. What was really funny, was that she didn't realize it. She was oblivious to that universal truth. He thought about how ironic his situation had become. The best within him snarled at that thought as it continued to pace its cage, agitated. Jack should be harmless, she looked it. But her weapons were more destructive than his favourite shiv. She could kill him with her gentleness and her innocence; with her smile and her eyes; with her soul and her heart. And at the same time, she was the only one to make him return to life with those exact same weapons.

Riddick tightened his jaw and grinned. _Who knew that she had such force in those fists? _He chuckled, gulping the rest of his drink in one shot. He stood and headed toward the door, headed back to the space port. He had left her alone too long already.

----------

Jack had cried herself to sleep on the couch, and now Riddick stood beside her and watched her. Her face was stained with dry tears, and Riddick felt his heart being squeezed. This had been his fault, always his fault. She had been living in hell for five years because of him. He should have known what was going to happen if he was half as smart as the rest of the universe thought he was. Riddick lifted her from the couch and carried her to the bedroom. Jack let out a small whimper and got comfortable in his arms. He looked down at her and sighed heavily.

Once in the bedroom, Riddick laid her gently on the mattress before taking a seat against the wall at the side of the bed. He rested his arms on his knees, looking at her in complete silence. Jack stirred and opened her eyes. She blinked away her dream and looked around. After a moment she spotted him sitting on the floor and stared at him.

Riddick let out a heavy sigh. Jack cleaned her eyes roughly with the back of her hand and sat up. She took a deep breath and began to speak. "You abandoned me and left me without a second thought. You forget me and left me on my own." She felt how her sorrow was overpowered by her anger and dug her nails into her palm. "Five years later, you go and come back for me. Then you knock me out, drugging me. And as if that weren't enough, you kidnap me, making me leave the only person who's givin' a shit about me for the last five years. Then, then you treat me as if nothing has happened since the day you discarded me from your fucking life." She said, forcing her angry tears back.

Riddick snapped his eyes open and looked at her directly. "I know I left you, but I had no other choice, Jack." He said calmly. "It was dangerous for you to stick around me. Back then you were just an innocent kid and you didn't know where you were headed following me." He continued in his deep voice. "I thought it was the best thing to do, and even now, I'm sure that I made the right decision." He explained to her as he leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling. _I needed to keep you away from me, and I still need it, Jack. _

She then began to scream. "The fuck it was, Riddick! You're nothing more than a selfish bastard!. You've been thinking in my place, for me, taking your own decisions, even when it wasn't your fucking business, Riddick!" Jack took a deep breath and lowered her voice. She needed to regain control of herself. There were many things to say, and she didn't want to leave any of them out. "Don't you see? You've always treated me as a fucking pawn in your sick game. Always bossing me around, ordering me, using me like a lame excuse to make yourself feel better. What am I to you, big guy? A pet?" At this point she climbed out the bed. _That's not true, Jack,_ Riddick retorted silently as he growled, feeling his anger rising. "You've been lying to yourself if you think that you've been doing this because you were thinking of my fucking own good!" She felt her throat close and took a deep breath, standing in front of him. Her face was contorted with anger and pain.

Riddick understood that he had to let her talk, but she was killing him without noticing. _You don't know what the fuck you're talking about, kid,_ he suspected that the worst was coming, and he didn't want to hear it. "I did what I did cause it was the fucking right thing to do, and no matter what the fuck I say or do now, I can't change the fucking past!" He grunted, getting annoyed as he stood up himself. "Like I told you in Thalion. I wasn't begging your fucking pardon, I was saving your fucking life kid!" He moved forward untill they were toe to toe. "If I would had known that you were gonna act like a real bit-" Riddick cut himself off, he needed desperately to regain control of this situation. It was growing worse and worse with every second that passed. He was now controlling his own anger.

Jack growled, frustrated and annoyed. He wasn't listening at her. Jack needed to exorcise those demons that had been living inside of her soul for five years. Those demons were currently burning all her hopes and dreams like liquid fire. "You're a heartless bastard, Riddick!" She shouted at him. "You thought, you wanted, you needed, you, you, you and always you!" She yelled fully annoyed as she felt angry tears threatening to appear again, but forced them back. She was determined to tell him those things, and damn it all if she was going to let the opportunity pass. "What about me, Riddick! What about what I wanted or needed! What about my feelings! Did you think about me for a minute, the night you left Riddick!" Her words were pure poison to him. Riddick closed his hands into fists with such force that his knuckles turned white. His inner beast roared with rage, ready to break its cage. "Have you ever thought, just for once during all these fucking five years, about me?" He was stunned by her little speech. He had suspected that she was full of rancour against himself, but never thought that she would say those things to him. _How much longer was she going to bring that shit up? For fuck's sake!_ However, it had been five years since he had left her.

Riddick locked eyes with her, the silver flashing dangerously. "I've been thinking about you since the very first time I saw you, Jack." He growled through clenched teeth. "I've been thinking about you every fucking day since I left you, Jack." He could feel her anger and felt overwhelmed by thoughts and feelings. For a second, he wanted to hurt her as much as she was hurting him, so he spoke without thinking. "If you want to blame me for your pathetic excuse for a life, fine by me. Do it. I don't give a rat's ass!" He growled, grabbing her arms as Jack gasped, for a second she saw his inner beast through his eyes.. "You're playing a dangerous game, kid. You're not gonna bitch me around. I'm tired of this shit. We're gonna stick together, even if you like it or not. So you better get over that shit, and do it fast. Or you life will be fucking hell." He snarled at her.

Jack went speechless, then raised her arms and released herself from his grip. "I hate you, you bastard!" She hissed through clenched teeth, her voice full of bitterness. As soon as her words left her mouth, Riddick felt his heart stop dead. Jack rubbed her arms up and down. A few bruises were starting to form. He looked at them and frowned slightly when he noticed it. _That's your fault. You did that to her,_ filling with rage against himself. "I never thought that I would say this to you, but once again I was just a stupid child with a fucking crush. I hate you, Riddick. I hate you more than I ever thought I could hate someone." Her sorrow was screaming in her voice. "And believe me, I've been hating a lot of bastards, but you are far worse the rest of them." She finished as she tried to punch him again, but missed.

Riddick grabbed her wrist as pulled her to him. "There's a lot of people ahead of you, so take a fucking number and wait in the fucking line." he growled as he tightened his grip. "Don't play with me, Jack. You're not gonna win. I'm not your fucking toy. If you want one to play with, move your fucking ass and find one. But don't you dare treat me as if I'm your excuse to stay stuck in the past. Be a woman and move on." His voice was cold, his face hard, showing no emotion. Jack struggled to release herself and Riddick let her go.

Jack felt as if he had slapped her. She turned around and ran to the bathroom. "I HATE YOU!" She cried out at the top of her lungs as she slammed the door behind her and collapsed on the floor.

"Fuck!" He roared as he punched the wall with inhuman strength. He shut his eyes and rubbed his jaw, frowning. Riddick felt his soul stabbed with her words and cursed himself silently.

Jack grabbed her head as she cursed herself silently for such a lame attempt on her part to hurt him. _I should have known that Riddick didn't give a shit about feelings_, she said to herself. _Face it, Jack. He doesn't give a shit about you either._ _You're just a spoiled little child to him, and now you're acting like one, _she though as sighed deeply. Silent tears were falling down her cheeks.She shut her eyes tightly and took a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart. Jack punched the floor with her already injured hand. "Fuck!" She cried out as she rubbed her hand.

Riddick knew that her words had hurt him more than she could have imagined. Jack had thrown all her anger and pain at him, and Riddick felt his heart ache. He was sure that she meant each and every word that had spat out from her sensual lips. He sat on the bed and put his elbows on his knees. He had told her horrible things. He wanted the old Jack back, with her mind all grown up and her body sexy as hell. Even he knew that that wish wouldn't be granted. He couldn't help it. Riddick wanted Jack. _Yeah, Rick. You better move your fucking ass right now, or you'll lose her forever,_ he said to himself as he stood and went in search of her.

Riddick stopped just a few inches from the door to the bathroom. _Come on, Rick. Be a fucking man. Tell her. Face it brother, since the first time you saw how her eyes looked at you, the way only she could. The first time she smiled at you, _he told himself. Riddick then thought about her beautiful, green eyes, looking at him and her smile. He grinned lost in thought. Then he remembered his last dream, or should it be better to say his nightmare. He frowned at the sudden change of his thoughts. _No way. No fucking way. I've dreamt about this before_. _I won't do that. It just can't be_, he said silently. Even though he knew that he had to leave her alone, he couldn't move away from her. He rubbed his chin and slid to the floor with his back pressed to the wall. Riddick leaned his head back and closed his eyes. _Fuck, Jack. I'm falling apart._

Jack leaned her head against the door and closed her eyes, lost in her own thoughts; feeling the anger drain away. She cursed silently; she had never been able to stay angry with him, no matter how badly he treated her, or how much he pissed her off. _Why can't I hate him?_ she asked silently. _Cause you love him, Jack, _was her own answer._ You always have, _she frowned at her last words and remembered Imam's words. _"…Mr. Riddick has done probably horrible things in his past, but now he has changed and wanted to make things right, even if that means that he had to leave the only thing that he has loved in all his life …" _Jack recalled the meaning of those words and thought about Riddick's previous words,_ "I've been thinking about you since the very first time I saw you, Jack... I've been thinking about you every fucking day since I left you, Jack." _And her eyes went wide. She cleaned her tears as she stood, opening the door.

Jack found Riddick sitting on the floor with his back pressed against the wall and his legs extended in front of him. She felt tension radiating from him, "Riddick?" She said softly, almost in a whisper.

Riddick looked up at her as he offered his hand to her. She took his hand and locked eyes with him. Jack's own eyes were wide. She saw how his eyes were shinning in the dim light of the hallway. This wasn't a cold blank gaze, but she couldn't place what was showing in his eyes at that very moment, until realization dawned. She had hurt him. For the very first time since they had met, she had actually hurt him and badly. Jack felt as if her heart had been ripped apart. She swallowed hard as she cleared her throat. "I don't hate you Riddick." Her voice was just a whisper.

"I know that, Jack." He said in his deep, sensual tone. "Come here, kid." He said as he pulled her gently to him .

She didn't think twice and sat on top of him, straddling his hips. Riddick's body tensed immediately when felt her body pressed against him, then relaxed. A moment later, she noticed his arms circling her waist as a deep breath was let out his lips. Jack then circled his torso with her arms and rested her cheek on his shoulder. Riddick lifted a hand and stroked her wet hair gently. Jack closed her eyes and relaxed in his massive arms.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, kid." He continued as he stroked her back. "You're not a pawn. I didn't thing about your feelings; that's true, but back then my concern was your safety. Now I see I was wrong." He sighed deeply and closed his eyes. "I've been thinking about you all the time, Jack." He said as stroke her hair.

Jack was tired of this game and her obsession during the last day to pay him back. There had been too much pain and sorrow. She wanted to be happy again, and that would only be possible with him in her life. Jack let out a deep breath. "I've been living a nightmare during the last five years, Riddick. I'm tired of feeling pain and anger." Her voice was hoarse after her shouting. "I said those things because I wanted to hurt you as much as you were hurting me." She admitted, feeling as if a heavy stone had been raised from her shoulders.

Riddick sighed deeply and closed his eyes. "Jack, I wanted to go back for you, but…" He cut himself off. After a long moment he grunted and plunged ahead. "I never stopped thinking about you, Jack. Not for one day." He said as he kissed her cheek softly.

Jack lifted her head to look at him. As soon as their eyes were locked, Jack flushed slightly, and Riddick noticed. This caused a grin to grace his lips. They went silent, staring at each other eyes. Time stopped around them. It wasn't the first time that this had happened since they had met again, but it was the first time that neither of them moved a muscle for a long moment. They remained in complete silence, just looking at each other. Jack seemed lost in his mercurial gaze. She remembered what had happened the last time they were looking each other like this. Riddick kissed her. A shiver crossed her back and she flushed even more. Riddick noticed it, but he was lost on his own thoughts. He was busy trying to get rid of visions of Jack; her long legs and her extra small panties. He cursed himself silently. This wasn't the best time for that kind of thought. Jack's scent wasn't helping him at all. Riddick felt overwhelmed with her presence on top of him.

Jack made herself more comfortable and then suddenly she froze. Her heart skipped for a second in time with her breath. She noticed Riddick's hardness pressing her thigh and swallowed hard. "Riddick?" She asked softly.

"Huh?" He asked, mesmerized by the brightness of her eyes. He knew a long moment ago that he had lost his up close and personal battle against the bunnies, so he had relaxed a bit and was now playing with them in his mind.

Jack knew full well what was happening, but she couldn't resist the temptation of messing with Riddick's head. After all, that had always been Riddick's favourite game, but linked with her, so now it was her turn. She cleared her throat. "What's that?" She asked hesitantly, but grinned.

Riddick frowned. "What's what, Jack?" was his answer. He had been eaten alive by the sparkle of her green eyes and was so lost in their colour, that for a second he didn't know what she was talking about.

Jack pressed down with her body and felt it again. Riddick tensed immediately. Now he knew what she was talking about. "That." She couldn't help but giggle .

Riddick's lips curved into a devilish grin. "You tell me. Last time I checked, _women_ wore silk and shit like that." His eyes flashed a with a slight trace of lust. "Those fucking little bunnies are driving me crazy." He growled as he shifted his position under her body.

Jack's laugh echoed in the hallway. "I didn't know you liked silk and shit like that." She teased as she pressed down a little more. "And, I'm not like other women." She added in a whisper , almost purring.

Riddick let out a hiss. _Jesus, Jack. You're killing me, girl,_ he thought as a deep groan escaped his lips. His inner beast grumbled in excitement. _Fuck, Rick. If you want her, go and get her, _his own voice scolded to himself. Riddick grabbed her waist and moved her a little forward, until she was sitting on top of _that_. Jack gasped in surprise when she felt his hands on her. Her body automatically tensed for a second; an uncontrolled shiver crossing her spine, but she didn't move a bit. She had been dreaming for a long time about those hands, since she was fifteen; and a few days ago, he had made sure with his words that those damned dreams began again.

"You can be fucking sure of that, babe." He growled sensually as he leaned slightly forward until his lips pressed against her ear. Jack giggled as she felt his warm breath on her skin, causing a completely new sensation to spread in her belly and ending in a more sensitive spot. The beast within Riddick roared as soon as he was surrounded with Jack's scent of arousal. In response, Riddick let out a deep growl that sent a new wave of ticklish sensations through Jack's body. "Don't get me wrong, Jack I like your new clothes, but right now, I'd prefer you out of them." He whispered as he nibbled her ear lobe.

A strong shiver crossed her body from head to toe as soon as his teeth bit her ear. Jack closed her eyes; she was full of a ticklish sensation; like thousands of butterflies were fluttering wildly along her body. She had never felt something like this before. The new sensation made her moan softly when she felt it run down her back and between her legs. Riddick grinned when he sensed the sudden change on her scent. With his tongue, he traced her jaw line and back down her neck, brushing her skin with his lips all the way down; as his hands slid up along her sides with a slow caress. His lips were still locked on her throat, but his hands were now stroking her legs and hips, sliding up to her abdomen. A new moan escaped her mouth as he let out a groan that rumbled in her chest. Jack tilted her head back a bit, to give him more access, as his hands came up to push the straps of her new dress off her shoulders. Riddick's lips were busy continuing their exploration, licking and nibbling at her more than welcome skin, along her collarbone and shoulders. His fingertips lightly brushed her dress on their way up to her breast. Jack let out a small hiss of pleasure when she felt Riddick's finger teasing her nipples through the fabric of her dress, turning them into hard peaks. Riddick froze.

"I shouldn't be doing this, Jack." He murmured against her skin. As soon as his words left his mouth, Jack's eyes snapped open.

"Why? I wasn't complaining." She said as she lifted her hands to his shoulders. "I know you want this, so do I." She added, stroking all the way down his massive arms to his hands, that were frozen on her breast.

"You have no idea what are you asking for, babe." He explained to her, but his hands betrayed his words, because he began to tease her breast again.

Jack's eyes went wide at the sound of his words, but were closed again as soon as his hands continued stroking her. She then carried a hand to his neck and the other to his cheek, and stroked him gently. "Let me make my own decision Riddick. Just for once." She said softly and brought her lips to his.

Riddick parted her lips with his own as his tongue slid through them, exploring and tasting her. His hands were caressing her thighs, up and down, with a smooth rhythm, making her soft hair raise all at once. A few seconds later, her own tongue slid into his mouth. They were lost in that kiss for what seemed an eternity. This kiss wasn't the same as the previous one, after her seizure. A moment later their tongues were fighting for supremacy. Finally, Riddick let go of her mouth, but didn't move away. They were gasping for air as he pressed his forehead against hers. He frowned and held still as he thought about her past. He didn't want to fuck this up. Jack wasn't a slut. _Fuck, Rick. She wants you, man_. He told himself. Riddick took a deep breath and locked eyes with her. "Do you mind if we move to the bedroom?" He asked, not sure if that would be a good idea at this point. He didn't know how she would react in this situation, considering her past.

"About fucking time, big guy!" was her answer as a big smile appeared on her now bruised lips.

Riddick's hard laugh echoed around them. "That's my girl!" He said as he winked at her. He then picked her up and headed toward the bedroom. Jack had wrapped herself around his waist like a monkey and smiled into his neck on their way, brushing his throat with her lips. _Yes Riddick. I'm yours,_ she added silently, smiling.

**Ok, I think that I did keep my word. What do you say? About next chapter, well you'll find out next week. Just one recommendation: you will need to make yourself really, really confortable in front of the PC's screen…I know I'm mean, but, oh well, I can't help it. You all already know that at this point of the game. That's me, NJRD. **

**Oh, by the way, if you haven't left a review before, what are you waiting for? Come on, press that damned button and write something about Soul Mates.**


	24. Ch 22: Come together

**Disclaimer**: **Don't own Pitch Black's universe or Riddick, but definitely this week, I really would love it if I did. Yes…. Yes I would…..**

**Author's note.** WOW! More than one hundred reviews! Honestly, I don't know how to give you thanks, guys. I remember that at the beginning of this crazy experience I was really worried because I wasn't sure if someone was going to like the story, the way I was writing it. If someone would have told me that I was going to be here today, well I would have said: Are you shitting me! I'm very grateful for such wonderful and loyal reviewers. I LOVE YOU, GUYS. THANK YOU **:-**D

NJRD 

**K,** my lovely beta. We did it, LOL. WE DID IT! And you're as guilty as myself. Thank you, K.

**M,** mi musa y mi inspiración. Fuiste la primera en creer en mis posibilidades y en esta historia. Recuérdame que te debo una copa para celebrarlo. Gracias, chiqui. Te quiero.

**Lamyka, **it's difficult to show emotions and feelings because those kinds of things are always really intimate. I guess that I tried to do my best, thinking about my own experiences and feelings. I hope you don't change your mind after the following chapter. Thank you, lol.

**Opah,** speaking of it... here you have some fun stuff. Hope you like it, hon. Thanks for your review.

**Megan Consoer, **did you want more chapters? Well, here you have one. Thanks, lol.

**Shamrock920, **I'm sure you're going to find a way to finish ToF, shamrock. You know too well that you have me waiting eagerly for a new update. Thank you for your wonderful review. Take a seat in front of the pc and relax, hon. Let's have some fun with our favorite couple. Yeah!

**Kili087, **Hey! Welcome on board, lol. All I can say is thank you. I hope you stick with us until the end. Enjoy the new chapter.

**amarcano, **hey, babe! Long time no see. I hope to find your opinion here more often. You were one of the first to leave a review. Thank you, sweetheart.

**Emluvsrh, **Oh My God! I hope you didn't have troubles because of that. Thank you lol. Your review made my day. Welcome to Soul Mates' crazy family.

**Arrna, **Yeah! That's what I say! Definitely, I think you're going to enjoy the next chapter. Thanks for being there, hon.

**Aleigh Walker, **I do agree with you, Aleigh. A tie will be more than fair. I'm not sure if they will mind, but I can tell you that I would. I hope to meet your expectations with the next one. Thanks, honey.

**Wildfire6962000, **Yes, love. A little release, but wait until you had read the actual update, then you tell me, lol. Thanks for your support. You've been there since the beginning and I can't let the opportunity pass to say thank you for that.

**Letreen, **welcome to Soul Mates, honey. I've seen your page and I can only say that I felt overwhelmed when I saw my name there. Honestly, I don't know what to tell you, lol. Thank you very much, Letreen.

**Goldun, **You were my first reviewer, honey. I'll never forget that. I felt overwhelmed when I saw you consider me your favorite author. Thank youvery much, Goldun.

**SueBe, **Oh my God, sueBe! I really hope you think the same way when you have read the following chapter. Thank you very much, honey! You made my day when I found such wonderful things written in my email box. Hope to met your expectations one more week.

**With that said. I hope you are sitting comfortably, cause you're going to need it. Enjoy!**

**WARNING!** This chapter contains material not suitable for people under 16. If you are easily offended, please don't read it! You've been warned! It's your responsibility if you keep reading the actual chapter and you're not allowed to do it. Once again: Consider yourself warned.

NJRD 

Chapter 22. Come together…Right now … Over me 

They were embracing, each kissing the other with such desire, that if their desire had actually been fire, they would have been in flames. Riddick finally put her down and stared into her eyes. He didn't want her panicked again, or pissed off. He had been going by his gut instincts for the last few minutes, trying with all his will to push aside every rational thought that fought to rise in his mind, and at the same time, locking his animal side in its cage. Riddick wanted her so badly, that it was literally painful. He didn't even know if she was really ready for what was about to happen between them. Jesus, he didn't even know if he was ready! He was fighting his own battle in his mind, while staring into her eyes. Riddick knew too well that at this point, he wouldn't have any choice except to finally face his demons.

Jack frowned slightly. She was almost sure that Riddick was deliberating about their situation, trying to change his mind about her. She though that he was probably worried about her reaction, considering her past. Jack made up her mind; she realized that it was time to end that chapter of her life, to get over her fears.

"Riddick?" She asked, stroking his cheek gently.

Riddick shook his head as he continued to stroke her back rhythmically. "Jack. We don't have to, … I mean, if you're not ready for…"

Jack pressed a single finger against his lips. "It's my decision, Riddick." She whispered as she pulled herself closer to him, rubbing her body lightly against his. He sighed and grinned, flashing her with a gaze full of lust. Jack's smile widened. Then he tilted his head and captured her lips, demanding her surrender, so Jack obliged.

Jack felt another rush of desire and pressed her body even closer, making Riddick grunt between her lips. She moaned softly in response. She had never been kissed like this. Come to think of it, she had never been kissed at all. Of course, she had seen other people doing it, a lot, but she had never experienced that show of affection for herself. Her previous experiences weren't connected in any way with kisses. Jack let go of him as she gasped for air. It was like her body couldn't remember how to breathe, she needed to force the air through her lungs. Riddick grinned, panting. He then narrowed his gaze on her.

"You ok?" He asked, frowning slightly. Jack's eyes snapped open and she nodded yes wildly, she couldn't form a single phrase in her brain. Her lips were tingling.

Riddick's grin widened as he kneeled in front of her, pressing his big hands against her legs and stroking his way slowly up, delighted with the softness of Jack's skin. Jack simply concentrated on breathing as she stroked his head. He tugged at the bottom of her dress, continuing his deliberate path up her endless legs and sides as he stood. She felt his warm hands stroking her skin and shivered. Jack raised her arms as Riddick pulled her dress over her head and tossed it aside. He stared at her nakedness, mesmerized by her perfect, rounded, breasts. It certainly wasn't the first time he had seen them, but right now, it seemed as if he had just discovered that they existed. Jack matched his daring and grabbed the hem of his tank shirt, pulling it up. Riddick chuckled as he raised his arms. She threw his shirt across the room and licked her lips, staring at his toned torso. It wasn't the first time she had seen Riddick's bare chest, but this was definitely the first time she was allowed to touch it, and that's exactly what she did. Hesitantly, Jack pressed her hands to his perfect abdomen, just the tips of her fingers, making Riddick flex his abdominal muscles. She started to caress him with long, slow sweeps of her hands. Her eyes were wide as her hands slowly traveled the contour of his pectorals and shoulders, back to his belly. She was permanently fixing in her mind each and every detail of his tanned skin. She was fascinated by how it contrasted with her own pale tone. The soft caress was too much for him, Riddick had never been touched with such gentleness. His previous experiences were more along the line of fuck'em, leave'em, and forget'em; just scratching an itch, no emotions involved. Jack's innocent curiosity was torturing him, and he knew she didn't even realize what she was doing to him. Riddick let out a deep rumble, making Jack blink as she raised her head to lock eyes with him.

"You ok?" She asked him, mimicking his previous question. Riddick slowly arched a brow and nodded yes. After all, he had been subjected to much worse tortures than having Jack caress him.

Jack smiled at him as she pressed her lips to his chest. Riddick hissed in pleasure and closed his eyes, his hands grabbing Jack's bottom and pushing her into him. She jumped in response, surprised, and a strong moan escaped her lips, making her apply more pressure with her lips; which were now brushing, nibbling, and licking his flawless chest. She wasn't an expert, but she had seen a few adult movies with Danielle. Jack's lips were warm against Riddick's skin and she was leaving a trail of hot sensations at every turn. She could feel Riddick's hardness pressing at her belly and moved a hand to touch him. As soon as he realized what was she trying to do, his eyes snapped open and he grabbed her hand.

"Don't." His voice sounded unusually deep and hoarse.

Jack frowned slightly and looked at him, puzzled. "What…?" After all, it seemed men always wanted that, so what was his problem?

"It'll be the death of me." His deep voice was full of banked desire. Jack's eyes glimmered as she grabbed his hand, entwining their fingers.

Riddick had dreamed of this so often, and been so frustrated during the last couple days, that he seriously doubted that he could wait any longer. He had let her have control for a while, so now, it was his turn. Riddick picked her up and headed toward the bed as he kissed her again. He knew that from now on, he simply wouldn't be able to live without her soft lips and the kisses they produced.

Riddick laid her on the bed and straddled her hips, being careful not to put too much of his weight on her. He supported himself on his hands and bent over to kiss her neck. He savoured her taste and scent as he began to lick and nibble her throat and shoulders with his lips, tongue, and teeth. Jack was moaning softly into his neck as she lifted her hands, stroking his broad back and arms, thrilling in touching whatever she could reach. She couldn't believe that her body could produce such welcome and new sensations. Lately, she had been feeling only pain, and now those same nerves and muscles were aching with a different kind of pain.

As Riddick made his way down to her abdomen, she felt a new shiver cross her spine, this one went down and hovered between her legs. He grinned with a devilish smile as he saw the damn bunnies flashing at him. _Yeah, I love bunnies,_ he grinned, as he tugged the waist of her panties and pulled it out of the way, using both his fingers and his mouth. He then threw the panties behind him and his breath caught. His silver eyes traveled along her body, memorizing each and every perfect curve. "Beautiful, so fucking beautiful." He growled, murmuring to himself as he rested his hands on her thighs, gently spreading her legs wide. His inner beast, still locked in its cage, purred and shivered with pleasure at the amazing vision. Riddick felt intoxicated with her arousal, and fought the urge to take her right then and there. _Don't you dare, Rick. She's not a slut,_ he scolded himself silently.

He then leaned against her and pressed his body down, setting himself in the vee of her legs. He was amazed at the heat and wetness he could feel, even through his cargos. He kissed her deeply, and Jack moaned against his lips. This caused him to get even harder, and Jack could feel his reaction against her skin. Knowing that only a layer of cloth separated them, she felt a new wave of heat spread through her body.

Jack locked eyes with him once again. She gasped when she thought about what was going to happen. An uncontrolled shudder of anticipation pierced her. _Oh my God,_ she said to herself. She couldn't suppress a scream of pleasure when felt Riddick teasing at her breasts with his hot mouth. It was the first time that Riddick had loved hearing the sound of her scream. He was nibbling and licking her with a pleased grin plastered on his lips. He worked his way down as Jack arched her back to give him more access. His sensual lips were burning her skin.

Riddick had learned how to satisfy and pleasure a woman long ago, so he used all his knowledge now, just for her. Jack's pleasure would be his goal during the next hours. When he finally reached her most sensitive spot, Jack surrendered to him. She grabbed the blanket and began to scream his name. _Yeah, baby. Scream my name,_ he growled, as he felt his inner beast whine and pace its cage. Riddick concentrated on making her feel all kinds of pleasurable sensations, while he was learning and memorizing her body, inch by inch.

Jack wasn't able to recognize her own voice when she reached her first orgasm. She was still trying to recover from it, when she felt dragged to a world where only Riddick, _his_ hands, _his_ mouth, existed. She didn't know that her body could feel like this, she wasn't sure if she'd survive. Jack was in a place where she could only hear her voice screaming, as if from far away. She couldn't think at all. The only word that filled her mind was his name, so she cried it out at the top of her lungs and went limp.

Riddick crept up the bed and laid beside her, resting his hand on her belly with a grin of satisfaction plastered on his face. "Jack?" He whispered, stroking her skin gently, causing her body to tremble in response. Jack could swear that she had heard him call her name, so she opened her eyes. For a second, she still felt far away. Her heart was beating fast, and she took a deep breath to calm her ragged breathing. "Hey, baby. Are you still with me?" His voice was a deep sensual rumble.

Jack turned her head with effort, and looked at him. She tried to say something, anything, finally she managed to speak. "Riddick…. Oh my… fuck! How? I mean, I never… thought that…" She was trying to find the right words to explain how he had made her feel, but after a moment, she gave up. "Wow!" She exclaimed, smiling broadly. That wasn't remotely what she wanted to say, but she was very proud of herself, because she had been able to form that simple word. Riddick grinned as he pulled her to him, making her rest on top of him.

"That's only the beginning, Jack." He whispered as he raised his head, capturing her lips. Jack moaned softly and then broke the kiss.

"You weren't kidding, right?" she asked with a devilish grin. Riddick frowned as he stared at her. "I mean, when you told me that I never would be able to imagine the things you can do with your hands…" She whispered as she felt her face turn red, and a strong shiver passed through her legs. Riddick noticed and grabbed her bottom, pressing her into him. Jack gasped as her smile turned full blown. "…You forgot to mention your mouth, big guy." She added, flushing even more, if that was possible.

Riddick's laugh boomed around them, making Jack laugh with him. "Yeah, I think I forgot that." He chuckled, raising his head to kiss her again.

They were like that for a long moment. Then Riddick rolled on top of her, without breaking the kiss. Jack's eyes were wide again as she let go of his mouth. He locked eyes with her. Jack frowned slightly, she knew that the real moment was coming, and couldn't help but feel a strong shiver pass through her from head to toe, this time it was anticipation and anxiety. She wasn't scared of him, but she didn't know what to do exactly. For her, sex, until now, had had nothing to do with this. Her previous experiences were full of pain and fear. Those "be a good little girl, just lie still and don't cry" experiences. Or those "I'll fuck your brains out, bitch" experiences.

Riddick noticed her shiver and lifted a hand to her cheek, stroking gently. "Do you trust me, Jack?" He asked, concern in his voice. Maybe he had gone too far, and she actually wasn't ready for this. Jack's throat was dry, she swallowed hard and nodded yes. Suddenly she couldn't speak again. The last two minutes she had been remembering those past fears. "Say it, baby. Say it to me, Jack." His voice soft, yet demanding. Riddick needed to be sure about this, he needed to hear her say the words to him, right now. He wanted to wipe away those painful memories.

Jack stared at him in complete silence. Of course she trusted him, he was Riddick, for God's sake! She loved him. At that very moment she understood that if anyone was capable of making her forget her painful past, it was him. Riddick was the only one who could make her fear and pain go away. Jack's face lit up with a big smile. "I do. I trust you, Riddick." Her voice firm, no trace of doubt. Riddick noticed and let out the air he had been holding so painfully in his lungs.

He climbed off the bed, took off his boots, pulled down his cargos and stepped out of them. Jack rolled to her side and stared at his body. She gasped as her eyes went wide. No underwear. Riddick was going commando. _Oh. My…,_ her mind went blank at the size of him. She'd never suspected that Riddick's body would be so perfect. In her wildest, adolescent dreams about him, she had filled in the blanks about the parts of his body she hadn't actually seen, but the man in front of her was beyond even her wildest imagination. _Fuck, man. You're hot!_ her mind cried out.

"Beautiful." She purred in a whisper as she looked up to his eyes. Riddick chuckled at that and stared back at her. He had certainly never heard anyone say _that_ to him. Not exactly the words that popped in the mind of his victims before they died. Jack swallowed hard. "That's all for me?" She asked, her voice full of innocent lust as a strong shiver of desire crashed through her body.

Riddick knit a brow as he grinned. "Yeah, woman. All yours." His sensual, deep voice, rumbled as he climbed back on the bed. He laid her back down as he pressed his body to hers once again. Jack laughed and held onto him, raising her hips to make contact with him.

Riddick grunted deep, making the sound rumble in her chest. Jack kissed him deeply as she stroked his broad back. Supporting his weight with his elbows, he nibbled and licked her neck. Jack closed her eyes and relaxed under him. He raised a hand and reached between them. _Yes!_ It was time.

Riddick sat back, resting on his heels as he stared down at her. "You sure about this, Jack?" He asked, panting. _Say yes, say yes, say yes_, both his mind and beast repeated.

Jack shivered in anticipation, but spread her legs wide, inviting him in. "What do you think?" Her voice was hoarse with passion. In response, his silver eyes flashed at her with a glint that didn't leave any doubt about what he thought.

Grinning, Riddick grabbed her bottom and pulled her to him, raising her hips to rest on his thighs. She gasped in surprise and swallowed hard. _No going back now Jack_, she thought. _You need to face your fears, and make new, better memories_. Riddick realized that he was trembling slightly. _Yeah. I'll be damned, but I don't give a shit,_ he thought silently. Jack caught her breath as she felt his heat and hardness as he began to push inside of her slowly. Riddick felt her inner muscles tense around him, so he stopped and locked eyes with her.

"Beautiful… let me in." He growled in a whisper.

Jack's eyes were wide and she took a deep breath. She swallowed again and relaxed. _Yeah, baby, that's it,_ he said silently, as he continued pressing forward, just a little bit at a time, starting to feel a little overwhelmed by how hot and wet she was. Riddick sighed when he felt her open up to him completely. He slid into her slowly, leisurely, filling her. When he was in to the hilt, he went still for a moment. He wanted this to last, the way she gripped him so tightly, her heat, her scent, everything. Riddick closed his eyes as a deep grunt escaped his chest. "Yesss…. Fuck, Jack. Your beautiful." His sensual rumble echoed in her head. She smiled at him, confident, as she pressed herself against him even more, forcing Riddick to let out a deep growl.

Riddick leaned into her, letting his elbows support his weight. He pressed his lips to her ear, teasing her earlobe, nibbling gently as he drew himself almost all the way out. Jack let out a deep moan as she stroked his back, all the way down to his perfect ass. He then thrust forward, deliberately keeping the pace slow. After a moment, he established a slow, gentle rhythm, drawing himself nearly all the way out, and then thrusting back in again. Jack was panting under him, moaning softly against his neck and shoulders. Their bodies pressed together again. They weren't two anymore, they were just one body, perfectly wrapped in their parallel feelings, saturated and drunk on the sensation of finally being together. Their bodies and minds quivering in a continuing spiral of lust, desire and passion.

Riddick realized that this act itself wasn't just sex. It was more, much more. Jack moaned again and locked eyes with him. She wanted more, she needed more. "Riddick… I'm not gonna break… I told you …I'm not made of glass." Her voice was drunk with desire, overwhelmed by a newly awakened passion. Riddick frowned deeply. "Faster…" Her voice was getting insistent.

Riddick's eyes sparkled. He drew himself almost all the way out quickly. "Like that, Jack?" He asked, grinning as he stroked back in almost violently, with a devilish smile.

Jack's eyes widened as her back arched completely, crying out, shocked and extremely pleased. "Yessss…." her voice sounded like a strangers to her. She swallowed again as she stared into his eyes, which were shinning in the dim light surrounding them. "Just.. like.. that." She hissed, panting.

He went completely still for a second, untill he heard her whimper and felt her legs wrap around him. That was all the encouragement he needed. "You ready for me, Jack?" He teased, grinning and moving his hips in small circles as he put his arms around her, cradling her slim body underneath him. His animal side was roaring with pleasure and anticipation.

Jack raised her hips and pressed herself to him, trying to get him to do more. "I've been ready for years." She said, with a whimper, sounding almost exasperated. It was true, even if during the last five years she had been oblivious to his existence, Jack had been dreaming about this moment since she was fifteen.

Riddick began to thrust into her, watching her with wonder as she cried out with each thrust. Who knew his "little Jack" would be a screamer, he loved it. He picked up the pace. _She's almost there_, he said to himself, as felt her inner muscles clasping around him. Riddick pressed his lips to her ear. "Yeah, Jack. Just.. come.. for.. me..", he whispered, each word punctuated with another thrust as her body began to tremble. A moment later, she was writhing and trembling with each spasm of pleasure. Riddick noticed his own release rising up a few seconds later.

Jack was screaming her pleasure as she raked her nails down his back. "Riddick!" She cried as she felt devoured by the sensations that were overwhelming her.

Riddick felt his world explode around him when her nails scratched his skin with her release. He was completely sure that she had marked him, but honestly didn't give a damn. The animal within let out a roar. Growling, he leaned down and captured her lips, as if he were starved. Jack returned the kiss. When their lips released, Riddick let out a deep sigh and buried his face in her neck, pressing his body even tighter against her. Jack took a deep breath, trying to recover, as she closed her own eyes. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

They were panting, their hearts beating in unison. He then thought about his dream. It had stopped smothering him a few years ago, but he wasn't sure if after what they had just shared, if it would still stay away. Riddick shut his eyes and tightened his arms around her. _I'm not gonna loose her,_ he said to himself. _Yeah, Rick. It's in your hands now man, _he added, as he felt the beast within roar with agreement. He deeply inhaled her scent. He had won the battle against his own demons, with her help.

Jackcarried a hand to his cheek and stroked him gently as she smiled. She decided that from now on, she would remember this time as her first time. Riddick had wiped away all her painful memories, all her anger and sorrow. "I love you, Riddick." Jack whispered against his lips, brushing them gently with hers.

Riddick raised his head as his heart seemed to stop, and stared down into her eyes. They were sparkling with what? Riddick's eyes went wide, drugged by the beauty of hers. He felt his soul being squeezed by those words. She loved him. Riddick went silent. Jack had struck him dumb. He couldn't think at all, the words still echoing insistently in his head. Turning his world inside out mercilessly.

Jack frowned slightly and made a supreme effort to hide her disappointment. He hadn't said anything in return. Riddick shook his head as blinked several times. Looking directly to her eyes, he realized that she was waiting for him to say those exact words to her, but he didn't know how. He didn't recognize the meaning of those words. He wanted her, Jack was _his_ woman now. He was sure that he wouldn't be able to live without her, but love? Riddick fixed her with his intense gaze and noticed tears brimming in her eyes. He heaved a deep sigh, shifting onto his side next to her, but still keeping her in his arms. "Jack, ….I…"

Jack cut him off, pressing a finger to his lips. "It's ok, Riddick. You don't need to… I mean, I don't need…" She suddenly couldn't speak, her throat closed. She forced her tears back and tried to release herself from his embrace. When Riddick tightened his hold, she shut her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm gonna take a shower." She said without looking at him.

"No." Was his answer. She then tried again to get out from next to him, but Riddick pressed his body down into her. "I said no, Jack." Riddick grunted with a deep frown.

Jack snapped her head up and locked eyes with him. Her tears were still frozen, making her eyes sparkle even more, if that was possible. Riddick let out a deep sigh and opened his mouth to speak, when a repeated beeping alerted him that someone was too close to "The Darkveil". "Fuck!" He growled, as he let go of her and climbed out the bed.

Jack raised to a sitting position. "What's that beeping?" She asked concerned as she watched at him.

Riddick put his cargos on and grabbed his boots. "It might be the old man with the parts." He said as he stood, grabbing his shiv. He turned to her. "Stay here, ok? Don't leave the room." His voice was suddenly serious and cold. Jack nodded as she climbed off the bed. Riddick turned to her one last time and stared at her naked body. He grinned a devilish smile. "I'm not done with you Jack." He growled, winking at her and then kissing her again. Then he left, closing the door of the bedroom behind him. In the hallway he sighed deeply as he shook his head. _Saved by the bell, Rick,_ he thought, and headed toward the ramp

**Ok, guys. Are you still with me? If the answer is yes, well, you know what to do.**


	25. Ch 23: Morris versus Morris

**Disclaimer**: **Don't own Pitch Black's universe.**

**Author's note. **Last week I had problems submitting ch. 22. How ironic! But, I now know that didn't present a problem to you guys to read it. As a side note, I would like to inform you that the wonderful titles aren't my job. You have to congrat my beta for those. I do totally suck when it comes to giving a title to a chapter.

NJRD

**K,** my lovely beta. You can uncross your fingers, lol. Ch. 22 has been a rounding success. Congratulations, my friend! And. Do. Not. Tell me now that that was only my making, cause you know that's not true. Thank you, lol :- )

**M,** mi musa y mi inspiración. Recuérdame que te debo una copa para celebrarlo. Gracias, chiqui. Te quiero.

**bima,** welcome to Soul Mates! Do you want to know something funny, bima? I've been waiting for your review for quite long time, honey. I've been reading fan fics and I always finding, in some of them, your reviews, and I have to confess that I felt a little jealous of those authors cause they had your wonderful reviews about their stories. I always hoped from the beginning that someday would fall here; and finally here you are. I can't believe it! Thanks, honey. Your opinion is very important to me.

**Social control,** welcome to Soul Mates! I'll tell you something, social. I had read your stories and I love them. Now after reading your review, I feel a little ashamed for never leaving one in your stories before. But I promise you that from now on that's going to change. I can't believe that you like my story cause you can consider me one of your fans. Thank you, lol.

**Ophelia,** welcome on board the Soul Mates' ship. Thanks for leaving your opinion, lol. I hope to find your review each week, honey.

**ren3017,** oh, sweetheart. You're always so wonderful to me. I can only say thank you very much. I'm sure about one thing. Stick with me and you will find more fun. I promise.

**Goldun,** I have to say that He's my kind of Riddick too. Thanks for the compliment, honey. I appreciate it. Off to say that I'll be waiting for your opinion, hon.

**tini234,** Yup, it's hot here, well there…. Ok, more fun is coming. Thank you, lol.

**lamyka,** Yes. I'm going to give a break to all of you after such an intense chapter. But don't get too comfy, cause more fun is coming. By the way. I do promise you that when I have a little free time, I'm going to run and read and review Finding Furya. You can count on it. Thanks, hon.

**shamrock920,** maybe we can make a deal, honey. Your fighting scenes in exchange of my smut scenes. But unfortunately, I have to say that ch.22 wasn't only my making. My beta is as guilty as myself. She's the genius here. Don't worry about Jack. She's stronger than she thinks she is. Thanks, babe.

**Arrna,** oh, hon. Don't tell me you wouldn't like to be as sore as Jack's going to be? Cause I'm sure as hell, I would, ha, ha, ha. Thanks for staying with me, honey.

**AmberDD,** yes, of course. But you have to be patient, lol. Welcome to Soul Mates' family. I always love to find new people here. I hope you stick with us. Thanks for your review.

**Wildfire6962000,** yes, lol. You know me. More fun is always coming. And I'll tell you a secret. I'm really jelous about Jack. I would love to be inside of her…. Erm, ok that sounded weird….erm….. Underneath him? Yeah! That's sounded much better! ha, ha, ha. Thank you lol. Off to say that you have your place here always ready for you. Be my guest, honey.

**amarcano,** I hope to meet your expectations with the next chapter. Stick with me, and I promise you that you won't regret it, honey. Thanks for reviewing the story. I appreciate it.

**SueBe,** I agree with you, lol. But, honestly, I don't see Riddick telling her "I love you, Jack", at least not for now. But I'm sure he will find a way to show that to her. Stay with me and you'll find out how. Thanks for being there one more week, honey.

**Fluiddegree, **two things for you, Fluid. One, I'm never going to be upset cause you tell me your honest opinion about one chapter. That's what I do expect from you, hon. I already know that you love the story, but that doesn't mean that you have to love all of it. Second, you'll find the answer to your hope soon. Thank you very much for being there with me from the beginning. I hadn't the opportunity to tell you this last week though. I appreciate it, honey. Honestly, I do. Thanks.

**Nikita1506,** welcome on board, lol. I'm glad you love my story. I'm not gonna kill any of them, so don't worry about it. By the way, actually, I'm not sure if having Riddick on my butt would be so bad…...let me think about….. Ha, ha, ha, Thanks for your wonderful review, I hope you stick with me until the end. Thanks, honey.

**tamekabu,** first of all, welcome to Soul Mates's story. I'm glad you like it and I hope you stick with us. No matter how much time you were out, you always can catch the train again, I'm sure of it. About your question, well. Many things can happen between them, but I'll tell you something. Riddick still has a long way ahead of him to rejoing the human race, but he's not alone anymore, so, stay with me and you'll find out, lol. Thanks for your review.

**Ok, guys. More fun is waiting for all of you, so enjoy next chapter.**

**Chapter 23. Morris versus Morris.**

Alain Morris walked slowly along the street, headed in the direction of the space port and The Darkveil. Riddick had written down, earlier that night, the things he wanted. Alain had added a few items himself; he figured that Riddick might need them for his ship. It was all high tech shit.

Alain smiled to himself. He honestly never thought he would see Riddick again. The young boy he remembered had nothing to do with the man that had come to his shop earlier that night. And the girl…. she was really beautiful. Alain almost hadn't recognized her when she entered, hand in hand with Riddick. He had only seen a picture of her, from when she was fifteen. Even with all those wounds Alain had thought she was a pretty girl, and he had suspected that one day she would turn into a beautiful woman.

Back then, about four years before, Alain had hacked his brother's files in search of something worthy to use against him; he used to do that from time to time, just in case. One day or another, his brother would end up leaving a loose end. He remembered that her picture was attached to a report. The girl's eyes were full of pain and sorrow. The kind of pain that just one thing could cause. Love. Apart from that, he had heard about the HG's crash. Alain knew that Richard B. Riddick couldn't have died in a stupid crash in the middle of nowhere. According to his reputation, Riddick would die fighting his enemies, not locked in Slam or eaten alive by hammerheads. It wouldn't have been honorable for a survivor born. However, Alain had put two and two together, when glancing at the inventory of her things that appeared in the file, he had read about a black bear with a shiv and a heart. Only Riddick's twisted mind would have bought that bear for a child. Nevertheless, Alain figured out the rest of their story by looking at her green eyes. He had seen those sad eyes before.

Certainly, Riddick wasn't the kind of man, he thought, that would stick with a woman at all; much less a real woman, not just any slut, but again; what did he really know about him? Just about as much as everyone else. Richard B. Riddick was a cold, psycho motherfucker, that would kill someone just because they looked at him wrong. She had probably seen something more than the rest. _Fuck, she sees the Riddick no one can see_, he realized suddenly, shocked.

As Alain Morris walked, he thought about his own life, and how he had ended up on this forsaken planet. Zul was at the Galaxy's ass. It was a shit hole full of bastards that had arrived looking for a new opportunity to begin with their already damned lives. Alain almost couldn't remember when he had arrived. Nearly fifteen years had passed, he figured. Fifteen years. Surviving in Zul for all that time was like surviving out in the galaxy for forty years. This place would be able to destroy a living soul in two years, tops, if you even survived that long. But Alain Morris had a powerful reason to survive. He had been locked in slam since he was twenty years old, and he had lost the only woman he had loved by the dirty hands of his brother. Dr. Maurice Morris.

Alain rubbed his shoulder as he frowned. The tracking chip was still there. Back when he was sent to Xela city, which wasn't by The Firm's men, he was marked and a chip was inserted under his skin. Someone had a special interest in keeping him far away but still traceable. And Alain knew too well who that someone was. The Board itself told him to stay away from his brother, and in return he would be left alone and in peace. Alain had accepted the condition. He wanted to live as long as possible, or at least longer than his brother. Alain wasn't already dead because of his skills with computers; which were also very useful to the population of Xela. There wasn't anyone in the galaxy with his experience and brain. He was a smart guy, gifted with a knack. There wasn't a security code out there that would be able to stop him. No one was safe if Alain wanted to hack their computers. Not even The Firm itself. He wasn't just a hacker, Alain Morris was "The Hacker".

Suddenly The Darkveil was in front of him. Alain didn't need to be told which one was Riddick's ship. _The "tiny boy" has a thing for beauty,_ he thought, grinning, as looked her over with amazement. The Darkveil was all black in color, even her windows were made with fumed black glass. Some of them seemed like mirrors. It looked like an extension of Riddick himself. It was made in a material similar to steel but stronger, lighter, and more resistant. Difficult to find and very expensive. Black, of course. Why change at this point? The Darkveil's curves were perfect. Her style and class unique. Riddick's taste, no doubt. _How about hacking into Riddick's security codes?_ Alain grinned a devilish smile.

Riddick watched him from inside as an evil grin appeared on his own lips. "Don't even think about touching her, old man." He muttered to himself, tightening his grip on his shiv.

_Not the smartest decision,_ Alain said to himself. He needed Riddick on his side. Alain had been waiting for this chance to pay his brother back, and fate seemed to be on his side for once. He didn't want to push his luck. And apart from that, he didn't wake up this morning with a death wish. So he took a deep breath and fought down the urge to fuck with Riddick's ship. For Alain it would have been like raping a beautiful woman. Like raping Riddick's beautiful woman. That would have definitely meant a slow, painful, horrible death. A death that, with a doubt, his older brother deserved. Alain couldn't help but shudder. _No. Definitely not the smartest decision, to mess with Riddick_, he repeated to himself.

Riddick put his cold mask back in place as he entered the code to open the ramp. _Smart decision, old man,_ his inner beast grumbled from its cage. As the ramp lowered down, Riddick appeared at the top of it, looking Alain over from head to toe. Alain grinned as he raised his goggles, flashing Riddick with an intense silver gaze.

"You always appreciated beauty, tiny boy." He said as he moved forward just a step. In response, Riddick just grinned and headed to the end of the ramp.

"What can I say, old man? That's me." He growled as he put his shiv away.

Alain tensed when he saw the shiv, and then relaxed a bit when he realized that Riddick didn't consider him an adversary. He extended his hand and showed Riddick a small disc. "Take a look at it, and come to see me, Rick." His own voice was suddenly cold and serious.

Riddick looked at the disc, frowning. "What's that shit?" He asked, as he reached to take it from Alain.

Alain stared at his own reflection in Riddick's goggles. "I thought you would like to know why she ended up in Thalion. It seems to me that it's quite far from New Mecca." His voice was still cold, but in some strange way, touched. Riddick tensed all at once.

"What the fuck do you know about her?" Riddick growled.

"More than I would like to, Rick." He said with a hint of sadness.

Riddick tightened his jaw when he thought about the hell Jack had gone through, her withdrawal and the seizures. He tensed even more, and grabbed his shiv. He then pulled up his goggles, making them rest on his forehead. "What do you have to do with the fucking doc?" He asked coldly.

Alain locked eyes with Riddick. "He was my brother." He answered in an even voice. Riddick narrowed his eyes in suspicion. _Was?_ Riddick echoed in his mind. Alain looked down, suddenly ashamed that they would have the same blood running through their veins. He began to speak almost in a whisper. "He sent me to prison when I was twenty years old. I've spent more time locked up than free." He swallowed hard, his voice full of sadness. Alain then put his hand in one of his pockets and grabbed Mariel's necklace. Tightening his grip on it, he continued. "He took from me the only woman I've ever loved, only to kill her a couple of years later." He then raised his head slowly. Alain had received Mariel's necklace as the only proof of her death. He had been completely sure that no one would have been able to take it from her if she'd been alive. Tears froze in his shined eyes.

Riddick stared at the old man he had met when he was about sixteen. Alain had never told Riddick anything about himself, just talked about computers, codes and those kinds of things. Back then they hadn't been exactly close friends. "Why the fuck are you telling me now that?" Riddick asked, frowning slightly.

Alain forced his tears back and stared at Riddick, closing his hands into fists. When he spoke, his voice was cold. "I want you to kill him, Rick." He hissed.

Riddick chuckled at that and turned around, heading back up the ramp. Alain watched him in silence. Riddick stopped and turned his head to look at him over his shoulder. "Done." He answered, flashing Alain an evil grin.

Alain watched as he disappeared behind the closing ramp and sighed deep. He almost felt pity for his brother, Dr. Maurice Morris. Almost. Riddick was his only chance, his last chance. If anyone was capable of paying his brother back, it was Riddick. Of course, he knew that Riddick wouldn't kill his brother just because he had asked him to, but Alain still felt as if a heavy weight had been raised from his shoulders. Finally, he had found a loose end. Richard B. Riddick, himself. If only he had met him twenty five years before. Alain shook his head, then headed toward the city lost in his own thoughts.

**Flash back.**

Every light in the big mansion had been lit up for this special occasion. It wasn't every day one of the most influential and powerful families celebrated a marriage. Alain Morris looked at himself in the big mirror as he fought back his tears. He had to play a role today; Alain had to pretend that he was happy about his brother's wedding. Nobody should be able to know the truth. Alain then sighed deeply as thought about her, thought about the love of his life; Mariel.

"Hey, Alain. How do I look?" Maurice called out to his younger brother from behind. Alain was brought back to reality as he turned to look at him. Maurice was already dressed for his wedding. Alain couldn't change his expression fast enough to fool his older brother. "Oh, Jesus. For God's sake! She has made her decision. Be a gentleman and go somewhere else to lick your wounds." Maurice told his brother as he rolled his eyes, smirking. Alain just looked at him, speechless. "Besides, you wouldn't be able to make Mariel happy Alain. Face it, your life is a mess." He added as he patted Alain's shoulder.

Alain's eyes were wide. "Mariel will never love you, Maurice." He muttered in disgust, as he turned to leave. Maurice just arched a brow and chuckled.

"She will learn to love me. I'll provide her with jewels, houses… prestige." He said as he returned the look of disgust to his brother. "No woman would be able to resist that temptation." He added nonchalantly. "She will be my trophy. And don't you forget it Alain. She'll scream _my_ name at night, while _I_ fuck her brains out." He smirked. Alain stopped in his tracks and turned to look at his brother.

"Mariel isn't the woman you think, Maurice. She may pretend to be in love with you, but she will _always_ love _me_." He said as he closed his hands into fists. "I don't know, yet, what you did to convince her to marry you, but I know her better than she knows herself. She'll be _my_ woman forever, Maurice." He hissed, as he moved forward untill they were face to face. "Just remember this, brother." He said through clenched teeth, pressing his forehead to his brothers, grabbing his neck to prevent any movement on his part. Maurice tensed every muscle in his fat body. "When you make love to her, she will be thinking about _me_, Maurice." His voice was suddenly as cold as ice. Alain then tightened his grip around his brothers neck. "She'll bite her lower lip to not scream my name." He added as let him go with a hard push.

Maurice looked at him, smirking. "Whatever, Alain. Whatever." He muttered in disgust, as he straightened his suit with his hands. But inside, he knew that his brother was right.

Alain stormed out of the room in time to see Mariel entering another one at the far end of the hallway. He tightened his jaw as he headed toward her. Alain entered the room without knocking, making Mariel turn around, gasping in surprise.

"Jesus, Alain. You scared me." She whispered as she stared at him.

Alain just sighed and stared back at her. "Why are you doing this to us?" He asked coldly. "You don't love him, you can't love him." He sounded wounded.

Mariel's green eyes, filled with sadness, were wide open as a strong shiver crossed her spine. _Oh, God, help me!_ Her mind cried out. She had to live with this lie. She had no other choice. "I made my decision, Alain. Just be a man and respect that at least." Her voice was cold and hard. Alain looked at her, speechless. His body rigid, not even blinking. "You aren't worth my time, so please, leave me alone. I've got to get dressed." She said as she turned around, grabbing a necklace. She pressed it against her heart as she bit her lower lip, forcing her tears back.

Alain moved forward untill he was right behind her, tilting his head, he pressed his lips to her neck. Mariel's body tensed as an unconscious moan escaped her lips. "No matter what they say, Mariel. You'll be always my woman." He whispered against her skin as he continued to press his lips softly to her nape. Mariel felt her legs go weak as soon as she felt his lips touch her skin.

"Please, Alain. Leave me alone." She said, almost in a whisper. "I don't love you. Forget me." She felt her throat close with anger and pain. Alain circled her waist from behind as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"You don't need to pretend around me, Mariel. I'm sure that you don't love him. Come with me, we can run away from here, find a place far away and be happy together. I know you love me, and I now that that will never change." He said as he kissed her shoulder gently. Mariel felt her cold façade start to crumble, and fought with all her will not to turn around and kiss him deeply. But that was a luxury she couldn't allow herself, for his own good.

Mariel clenched her teeth as she pushed him away, heading to the window. "Don't waste my precious time, my dear brother in law. You're just a worthless man, without ambitions, or power. Maurice has all the things I've always wanted." She hissed as she threw the necklace at him. "Don't forget to take that cheap gewgaw with you when you leave." She added as she turned her back to him and silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

Alain went motionless. The woman in front of him was a complete stranger. "I love you, Mariel." He said sadly.

"Love is overrated." She retorted as she closed her hands tightly. "I don't give a shit about you, or your love!" She added, feeling her nails bite into her palms. "You were just a stepping stone on my way to the top. Nothing more, nothing less." She finished, biting her lower lip to prevent herself from telling him the truth.

When Alain slammed the door closed on his way out, she jumped, shutting her eyes tightly. She collapsed to the floor, covering her face with her hands and began to cry like there was no tomorrow. Suddenly, Mariel froze and raised her head. She spotted the necklace on the floor and crept over to pick it up, sobbing soundly, she pressed it against her heart. "I will love you forever, Alain!" She whispered as she closed her eyes, curving up into a ball and continuing to cry.

Alain stood without moving a muscle, looking down at his feet. He couldn't feel his heart beating. He sighed deeply when he realized he had died inside. Alain headed toward the back entrance of the big house. When he reached the kitchen, he saw his older brother leaning against the doorframe.

"Well, well, well. We were waiting for you Alain." He said gently. Alain frowned in puzzlement. Four armed men appeared behind Maurice. Alain gasped in surprise. "I think these gentlemen here have something to ask you, brother." His voice sounded cold. "I'll leave you alone. I'm sure this is none of my business." He headed toward the salon.

Alain stared at the mercs that were now aiming their guns at him. "I'm not afraid of you, Maurice. There's nothing more you can do to hurt me. You have taken Mariel away from me, Maurice. I'm already dead!" He muttered as he felt himself tense. At least if he was going to die, he would do it fighting. His brothers next words changed his mind.

Maurice had stopped and a hard, dry, laugh boomed from his throat. "Oh, no, no. Alain. You're not dead yet…" He said as he turned his head to look at him. "But you'll soon wish you were." He added, smirking. Then he looked at the mercs. "Gentlemen, your services will be rewarded. You can leave now. I have things to do. I have to marry my brother's bitch." He said, smiling as he headed deeper into the house. "Good luck, my beloved brother. You will need it now that you're going to Hell." He called over his shoulder and laughed.

Alain extended his hands slowly. One of the mercs cuffed his wrists as Alain made a promise to himself. _Someday, Maurice. Someone bigger and badder than you will kill you. With a slow, painful, death; and I'll wait until the end of time just to see it,_ he told himself as he walked out of the mansion, where Dr. Maurice Morris was marrying the only woman that Alain had ever loved today, surrounded by the mercs.

**End flash back.**

Alain lifted a hand to his cheek and found that it was wet with tears. He smiled sadly as he sighed deeply. Almost an eternity had passed since that day, but it seemed to him that it had been just that morning. He brought a hand to his pocket and pulled out a necklace, closing his hands into fist, he raised his head to the open sky. _I hope you burn in Hell forever, beloved brother,_ he said silently as he blinked away fresh tears.

**Scorpion system. Planet Onix. The Firm's Main Building.**

"Dr. Morris?" A young lady called out to him. He didn't move. She gave a hesitant step forward. "Dr. Morris, sir. Everything is ready at the auditorium. The Board is waiting." She added softly, rubbing her hands nervously.

Dr. Morris nodded slowly as he continued to stare outside. "I'll be out in a minute, love." He said politely, in a sweet tone of voice, without looking at her. The young lady smiled and left him alone in the room.

He then headed toward his personal comp and entered a code. Almost immediately, an image of a man appeared on the screen. "Hi, doc!" A voice greeted him.

"I assume that everything is going according to plan." Dr. Morris' voice sounded cold and distant.

The man on the screen showed a devilish grin. "Of course, doc. I'm a professional. My ship is in orbit around of Zul. I'll land on Xela in four hours." He said as he lit a cigarette. "Your brother will be history within the next twelve hours. By the way, where's my money?" He asked as he took another drag on his cigarette.

Dr. Morris chuckled. "A merc will always be a merc, huh, Damien?" He asked as he made himself comfortable in the chair. Damien laughed hard. "Contrary to the opinion of the majority, not everything is a question of money. Some things are a question of pride." Dr. Morris said, smirking.

"Well, doc. All of us have skeletons in the closet. Mine are big evil and his little bitch. Yours is your brother." He grinned. "But credits are what makes the Galaxy move." Damien smiled broadly.

Dr. Morris looked at him with disgust. "Your services will be rewarded, Damien. You can be sure of that. And about my…… skeletons, as you say. I took care of mine already. My beloved brother will be the cherry on top of my cake." He said, with an evil grin. "I'm at the top of my flawless career. I don't want any loose ends." Dr. Morris explained to him as he pulled out a big cigar from a box made of real wood. "Just make sure that no one will be able to recognize him when you're done, and don't forget to bring me his chip." He added as he lit his cigar.

"Don't worry, doc. As I told you, I'm a professional. I know how to do this." Damien reclined back in the pilot's seat. "Just don't forget our deal. I kill your brother, and in return, you find where Riddick's at." He added with a grin.

Dr. Morris tensed his body at the sound of Riddick's name. He couldn't help but let a shiver cross his spine. "That won't be difficult, leave it to me." He stated coldly as he stood. "I'm just like God himself. There's nothing I can't do or get." He said, closing the connection.

He then headed toward the window again and stared at the city, lost in thoughts of his past.

**Flash back.**

"I really don't understand why you're dating Alain. Don't get me wrong, dear. I love my brother, but honestly, he's just a nobody. Even with our family influence and power, Alain is still a nobody. You're an intelligent and beautiful woman, Mariel. You deserve better than him. Someone like me." Maurice told Mariel as he took a seat in front of her.

Mariel looked at him as if he had sprouted a third eye. "You don't know what you're talking about. Alain isn't a nobody!" She exclaimed as she stood. "He's an intelligent man; he's a genius with computers. Not all of us are interested in money or power, Maurice." She said as she headed toward the door. "Why can't you accept that I love him?" Her voice sounded frustrated. They had had this conversation before, and it was getting old.

Maurice stood and went to her side. Mariel tensed and moved back from him. "He's a nobody, Mariel. You're in love with a nobody. Alain is good for nothing!" He hissed as he looked her over. Mariel took another step back as she stared at him. "I'm twenty five years old, and I'm a successful scientist. I've got more power than my own father had when he was my age. I'm famous and rich. People from all of the systems come to my public lectures. Even the members of The Firm's Board shake my hand when they cross my path." As he spoke he pressed her against the wall. Mariel raised her hands and pushed at him, trying to get away from his close presence.

"Let me go, Maurice. You're disgusting!" She said as she forced tears back. Maurice just looked at her and then grabbed her wrist.

"You won't say that while I fuck your brains out each and every night, Mariel," He hissed through clenched teeth as he licked her cheek with the length of his tongue. Mariel forced her nausea back as she shut her eyes. "You're going to marry me and play the perfect wife in public and the slut you really are in my bed. Do you understand me, Mariel?" He asked as he tightened his grip on her.

"Over my dead body!" She retorted as she struggled hard to release his hold on her.

Dr. Morris slapped her face. "No, my dear Mariel. You will marry me or I'll kill Alain." He hissed, drops of perspiration forming on his forehead.

Mariel looked at him with eyes wide. Suddenly she felt her heart speed its rhythm, and the air knock out of her lungs. "You wouldn't do that." She said, her voice full of panic.

"I can do whatever I want, Mariel. I only have to make a call, and he will be sent to prison in a blink of your beautiful, green eyes. Don't forget who you are dealing with here." He said as he let her go. He then pulled out a handkerchief, wiping away the sweat from his forehead. Mariel just stared at him, speechless. "My brother is just a hacker. The Firm doesn't like that kind of scum walking around free." He explained to her as he took a seat again on the couch, his voice was cold. "Not even my father himself, would be able to stop them." He added as he made himself comfortable. Mariel's mind was racing with all kinds of thoughts. "You have seen him, my dear. Alain is tall, slim, handsome, and with those blue eyes …", he cut himself off just to pretend that a strong shiver had crossed his spine; just to add more effect to his words. "Do you know the kind of people that are in Slam? He would be some psycho inmate's sex toy, as soon as he put a foot inside a max security prison." He flashed an evil grin. "You wouldn't want that painful future for him, would you?" He winked at her.

Mariel couldn't believe what she was hearing. She couldn't breath at all. "But, … but, Alain is your brother, Maurice. Your own blood. Why …?" She leaned against the wall. She suddenly felt dizzy.

"I hate him, Mariel. That's why." He said as he took a glass full of cognac from the small table. "I was the only one, until he was born. Alain is now my parent's favorite son. They don't care if he is useless or a shame to our family's name." He said as he took a mouthful of his drink. "But I do. I care. I've got a name, a faultless reputation and nobody, not even my own brother, will be able to destroy what I have now. Someday, my dear Mariel, you will see my name added as member of The Board." Maurice finished as he gulped the rest of his drink in one swallow.

Mariel just looked down, frozen, thinking about Maurice's words. _I've got to tell Alain, We have to run away from him_, she said to herself. The monster known as Dr. Maurice Morris stood and headed to the door. "Don't even think about running away, Mariel, or doing something as stupid as talking to him. There's no place where you would be able to hide from me. I would find you both, and you wouldn't like to know what would happen then." He said over his shoulder on his way out. "If you truly love him, you will think carefully about your options, which by the way, aren't many." He grinned.

"I would die for him, without thinking twice." She retorted through clenched teeth.

Dr. Morris stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to look at her. "I have no doubt about that, love. But what about him?" He asked, his voice suddenly gentle. Mariel looked at him, puzzled. Dr. Morris smiled. "Death is not the worst thing. Are you sure you want to sacrifice Alain in your place?" He asked. Mariel went silent. "That's what I thought. You have one week to leave him, dear Mariel." He finished as he went out the door, leaving it open behind him.

Mariel just closed her eyes as silent tears rolled down her cheeks. _Alain, Oh my God, help me!_ she pressed a hand to her mouth, preventing a scream as she collapsed to the floor. _Forgive me my love_, she added silently, sobbing.

End flash back 

Dr. Morris grinned to himself as he headed toward the door. As soon as Dr. Maurice Morris made his way to the auditorium, the crowd around him burst out in hardy applause. He showed a triumphal grin, shaking hands on his way to the front. _That's it, Maurice. We're like God to them,_ he said to himself. _First Mariel, later Audrey, and now Alain. No more loose ends,_ he added silently, smirking an evil grin.

But what he didn't know, was that he had left more loose ends than he had thought. Dr. Morris' ambition had no limits; and now that his career as a scientist was on its summit, his goal had changed. He had his eyes fixed on The Firm's Board itself. It wasn't that he would have dreamed about sharing a chair on the council; he wanted more, much, much more.

**I wonder if there's more of you out there reading but not reviewing. Come on, guys. Just a line or two. It's not that difficult. Just press the button down there. It's a click with the mouse, besides, you're already at the bottom of the page, so what are you waiting for?**


	26. Ch 24: Moving along

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately, I don't own Pitch Black's universe or Riddick, but nobody told me not to play with both.

**Author's note.** Honestly I have to say that I wasn't too much a reviewer, but now I understand how a writer could be able to feel when she/he find on his email box a message telling that someone had left a review about their stories. Why am I saying this?

This week I have found myself thinking about one expresion that I have read on this page. "Review-whore" I'm not sure about the meaning of that, mostly because at this point of the game you all know that I'm Spanish (English language is not my mother tongue). But if it means what I think it means, well I have to say that I'm proud to be a whore for the first time in my life. Yes, I know how that sounded, but honestly I do. I'm very grateful to all the people out there who take two minutes of their time to write their opinion about Soul Mates, cause I don't think that anyone here has been paid to write a story based on Escape from Butcher Bay, Pitch Black, Dark Fury or TCOR. Most of us, if not all of us, are fans of Mr. Vin Diesel and Mrs. Rhiana Griffith and their characters, at least concerning Mr. Diesel, his most charismatic one, Riddick and Jack. We write because we love it or just because it's a way to exorcise our fears, hopes or feelings. (I'm talking about myself, anyway). So, if someone read a chapter of my story and then left a review telling me what she/he thinks about my work, well, in my shy opinion, the least I can do is answer each and everyone, one by one, with no exceptions at all. And if, in order to get to know what people think out there about my story, I have to kiss my reviewers' ass….. well ladies and gentlemen you can start to pull your pants down cause I'm more than ready. So, yes. I'm a "review-whore" and I'm proud of it! No offense there.

NJRD

**K,** my lovely beta. Oh, lol. I know this week you probably would get dizzy because of me with changes and adds and more changes and more adds. Honestly, I don't know how you can tolerate me. Thank you very much, LOL. :-D

**M,** mi musa y mi inspiración. Gracias por darme la solución al capítulo de esta semana. Sin ti estaría perdida. Te quiero, M.

**ren3017,** I'm glad you say that you're going to stick with me cause here you have your home, lol. Definitively things are going to be much more than interesting. Don't apologize. Get demanding cause I'm ready to give it to you. Thanks, honey.

**bima,** great advice, lol. Thank you very much. I didn't realize about that though. You're wish will be granted but not right now, anyway Damien is going to be too much fun. Thanks for be there one more week, honey.

**Letreen,** I have to say that I love Alain, he's so sweet… I'm glad you are here again, lol. As always it's a pleasure to find your review. Thank you, hon.

**lamyka,** hey, lol! I'll be waiting for your story to go up. I'll read it. Thanks for sticking with me. I appreciate.

**Ophelia, **I'll try to do my bestThanks for leavingme your review for one more week, sweetheart.

**emluvsrh, **Glad you're here again, honey. But don't talk to me about tie the different aspects. This week has been terrible doing just that. Ahead is a long way, but it's worth the effort cause I canfind reviews like yoursso Thank you, baby.

**nikita1506, **What can I tell you, hon? You're the experienced writter here, not me. This is my first fan fic. Thanks for leaving your review, lol

**anon, **Hi, you! Welcome whoever you are! Glad you like the story. I'll try to do my best. Thanks for your review, hon.

**Arrna, **don't worry, hon. You'll find out really soon. Intense…..mmmmm, really nice word, don't you think? Thanks for being there one more week. You know that I really apreciate. Yes. Yes I do.

**Aleece, **Yeah, you did it! Welcome to Soul Mates, babe! I hope you stick with us. I'm glad that you like the story. Thanks for leaving your opinion, honey.

**shamrock920, **Yeah! Riddick's ship. I have to tell you something. I did. Damien, the merc. You know? I love that asshole. It's fun to play with him. Dr. Morris, well, what can I say? That doc is based on a real person that unfortunately I do know and just like in the story, he's a real bastard. Oh, by the way. Great job with the one shot! Thanks, lol.

**FluidDegree, **Oh, love. You know Ido hate to keep you waiting, but you know how this works. But, you don't have to wait anymore, cause here you have one more chapter. Off to say that I really would like to know which will be your favorite scene. I'm almost tempted to bet you something in advance, but I'd prefer you find out by yourself. Thanks, Fluid.

**tamekabu, **Wecome to Soul Mates, honey! Thanks for leaving your review. About your questions, well, you'll find it out sooner than you think.

**Jake, **welcome on board of Soul Mate's ship, honey. Thanks for the compliment and don't worry because you're going to see how this ends if you stickwith me.

**Cattra, **Welcome to Soul Mates' family, lol. About Dr. Morris' death I'll tell you that, ….um… no. I think I'm not going to tell you. I rather prefer you find out by yourself. That way it's more fun. Thanks for letting me know your opinion, sweet.

**redroja, **Welcome to my little crazy dream that is Soul Mates. Thanks for the compliment and your review. Stick with me and you won't regret it. Thanks, lol.

**Wildfire6962000, **Yup, I think that our doctor here isn't too popular. Well, I can't blame you. Thanks for being there one more week, sweetheart.

**Aleigh Walker, **glad you were so excited about the last two chapters, surely they were fun. Glad you like Alain also, he's a good guy. Thanks for one more review, lol. I apreciate.

**amarcano, **no, lol.He's not her father, but I'm sure that he would have loved to be. Read the following chapter and you'll find out why. Thanks, honey.

**Ok, guys. I think is time to know what's going on, don't you think? Yeah!**

**Chapter 24: Moving along. **

Jack stood naked in the middle of the bedroom, she had her teeth clenched and was trying really hard to force her tears back. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath and tried to calm down. After a long moment, she headed for the bathroom with her hands clenched into fists. _He doesn't love me_, she kept thinking, over and over. Jack felt overwhelmed by sadness, and she hated it. It kept making her think about life, and made her realize she had always been miserable. She shook her head slightly as a few tears escaped.

Still wanting to be with him, even after what had been, or rather, what hadn't been said, Jack left the light in bathroom on low. She was hoping that Riddick would finish his business in time to join her.

She turned on the shower, and after adjusting the temperature, sighed and stepped in. _It was just sex, Jack_, she thought, annoyed with herself. _Stop being a stupid kid. Try being a woman for once and stop over reacting. _ She heaved an uneven breath and stood under the stream of water, trying to relax her muscles. Jack tried to sort out her feelings about what had just happened. On the one hand, finally being with Riddick had been amazing. She bent to pick up the soap, wincing as she realized just how sore she was. _Oh, shit,_ she hissed as an unwilling smile came to her lips.

As she worked the soap into a lather, she recalled a conversation she had had with Danielle. Danielle had said something like "…men think about sex 24/7 Audrey. They don't care about feelings. Unfortunately, almost all of them live by : fuck them and forget them. Better get used that…" She had finished her words with a sad and ironic chuckle. Jack sighed and closed her for a moment. If he didn't love her, at least he wanted her around. _And the sex is fantastic_, she thought as she smiled and giggled. She gently rubbed her skin with the lather from the soap, bringing back the memory of Riddick's hands stroking her body. She could still feel them, firm, yet gentle and warm on her skin. Suddenly she stopped, she couldn't help but wish that he had said 'I love you' to her, but he hadn't.

Jack refused to believe that what they had just shared had been 'Just Sex'. Amazing, great, but just sex, _No way_. She thought about the possible reasons why Riddick had remained silent. One, Riddick didn't love her. Two, Riddick didn't know the meaning of the words 'I love you'. The first one was just simply so painful that she refused to consider it. And the second…_He just simply didn't know how to tell me , or he just isn't ready to tell, or he doesn't want to tell me, or…_Jack figured that she could continue this line of thought forever, when she realized something. She didn't care. She didn't care if Riddick wouldn't, or couldn't, say the words. He had shown her how much he loves her, without even realizing it probably.

He had shown her by the way that he stroked her body with those beautiful hands of his. Shown her with the way that he looked at her with his equally beautiful eyes. His silver gaze had told more than mere words could ever say. She knew that Riddick wasn't a man of words, he was a man of action. _And what a man, Jack_, she thought with a grin, feeling a shiver as she had another flashback to the bedroom. _Who needs words when you have actions?_ She asked herself. _Words, they can fade with the wind, but actions, they can stay forever_, she added, smiling as she continued to wash, now humming an old song.

Riddick played with the small disc, running it through his fingers as the dim light in the cabin reflected off of it. At this point, he didn't need to add any more reasons to kill Dr. Morris. But Riddick was curious as to why the doc had prescribed such a treatment for Jack. _What kind of sick shit were you trying pull doc?_ He sighed heavily and left the disc in the cockpit. How and why Jack had ended up on Thalion, and in what state, had been bothering him since he found her, before Alain had opened his mouth. He had seen the new scars that were on her body, ones that hadn't been there five years ago, he was sure. Riddick hadn't paid any attention to them when he had seen them during her seizures and withdrawal. He had been to busy trying to control his body's reactions, and take care of her. But when they had been together, he had memorized every inch of her body, from head to toe. The vision of Jack's naked body beneath him while they were making love, how her green eyes sparkled full of passion and desire as she had reached her climax… Those visions would be engraved on his minds eye forever. If he had died right then and there, he would've died a happy man. Riddick stopped himself and went back over what he had just thought. _Love? _He frowned. _Since when do you know what the fuck love is, Rick? I thought you just fucked'em and left'em man. _ Riddick let out a nervous chuckle at that thought. _That was before Jack_, he told himself. He felt his heart rate pick up just from thinking about her.

He still had to think about those damned dreams though. He had pushed aside all rational thought while he was with her, but for how much longer could he keep that up? How much longer would he be able to protect her? Her life was literally in his hands now. Riddick remembered how she had looked when he had left the bedroom, her eyes brimming with tears. He realized the sudden pain in his chest was because his heart ached. _Aw fuck, Jack_, he closed his eyes and lifted a hand to rub at his chest, _What've you done to me?_

Riddick was brought back to the moment at hand when heard Jack singing in the shower. It made him grin. He looked back at the small disc, _Plenty of time later to check that out_, he thought. He had more pleasurable business to deal with first. Still grinning, he left the cockpit and headed to the bathroom. If he couldn't tell her that he loved her with words, at least he could show her. _Yeah._

"I thought I told you to stay in the bedroom, kid." He growled on entering the bathroom. Taking off his boots, he continued to act annoyed. "This how it's gonna be from now on? You're just gonna do whatever the fuck you want?" He asked as he unclasped his pants.

Jack smiled. "What, You think you can still boss me around big guy?" She asked. "Are you going to punish me if I don't follow your orders?" She teased as she opened the shower to let him in.

Riddick went motionless and stared at her naked body. _Mmmm. _"Sounds like a plan, Jackie girl." He answered and a devilish smile crossed his face. "I wonder what kind of punishment you deserve, kid." His voice was back to that low, deep growl, that she could feel in her chest. He finished pulling off his cargoes and stood back up, causing Jack to catch her breath. A very naked Riddick was now flashing her.

"Well, big evil, come 'ere and get me." She teased and beckoned to him. "You know what a naughty girl I've been." Riddick let out a playful growl and stepped into the shower, circling her waist with his arms. "I'm dying to know what you've got in mind for me, Riddick." She purred, turning so that she could put her arms around his neck, pressing their bodies tightly together.

"I bet you would." He growled as he rubbed his body against hers. Jack's eyes were wide and sparkling with an impossible brightness. Riddick was mesmerized by them as he felt the warm water sliding down his back. "Yesss, ….warm… water." He growled, grabbing Jack's ass and raising her up in his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist, smiling. He moved forward until she was pressed between him and the wall.

Jack moaned softly. "Too many cold showers lately big guy?" She purred softly, nibbling his earlobe. His hands came up to cradle her head, tilting it back, he locked eyes with her.

"You have no idea, Jack." He whispered against her lips, capturing them. Jack pressed her body to his, causing a deep groan to escape Riddick's lips. In response, she let out her own soft mewl of pleasure. _Yesss… He loves me._ She thought as she surrendered to him.

Damien entered the landing codes for Zul. His plan was to kill Alain Morris fast. This way he could make contact with his paymaster as soon as possible so he could find out where Riddick was, and with a bit of luck, Jack too. _Yeah, I'll find you, you fucking whore,_ he said to himself, grinning.

Five years before, Damien has lost track of Jack in an alley on New Mecca. In spite of his connections, and his business with Dr. Morris, he didn't have a clue as to where Jack had gone. It seemed as if she had vanished from the galaxy. Of course, the fact that he had to spend more time than he wanted healing from the injuries she'd given him hadn't helped. To this day, his back still hurt like a bitch every so often. _Fucking little bitch_, Damien chuckled. Riddick had gotten shiv happy with Johns, going directly to the sweet spot, while that bitch Jack had done the same to him. _Now that's fucking humiliating!_, he hissed silently. He was suddenly furious with himself. He had been considered on of the best mercs out there, ever. He had to his credit some of the biggest bounties to ever be paid, for all kinds of scum. Damien thought that if he could just find Riddick, Jack probably wouldn't be to far away. If she wasn't with him, he would continue to hunt her down, with Big Evil's bounty in his pocket.

Damien and Johns had met in bar when Johns had been tracking Riddick for almost six months. Damien had offered to help Johns catch him. He figured that with his connections, and the fact that he'd always been a lucky bastard, finding Riddick would be easy. In return, he and Johns would split the payday. That's how the partnership between Johns and Damien had started. Soon after, Riddick's bounty had increased greatly. It seemed that the Big Evil had pissed off someone important. Johns began to act strangely shortly after they heard about it, and Damien had known that their partnership was history. This was a month or two before the crash of the HG.

Since then, Damien had only been able to get close to Riddick on a couple of occasions. He'd discovered that Riddick constantly kept on the move. It was rare for him to stay in the same place, on the same planet, for more than a week; if he even stayed that long. It also appeared that Riddick had a knack for smelling mercs. After a couple years, Damien always found himself about two steps behind Riddick. The last two bastards to die by Riddick's hands had been old friends to him. They were the same two fuckers that had left him to bleed to death in the alley on New Mecca. Damien grinned as the vision the two dead bodies popped into his head. _How fucking ironic, even for you Riddick_, he thought, laughing. Riddick had killed the two men that had kidnapped his Jack. Riddick, however, had been oblivious to that fact. Still, he had granted Damien's wish; _Thanks Big Evil_, he laughed, _You saved me the trouble_.

Snake's Bite, Damien's ship, finally landed in the spaceport on Zul. He was now all business. He didn't want to spend more time than necessary in Xela City. He reported his landing to the local authorities and when in search of his target: Alain Morris. "Ready or not, her I come." He muttered as an evil grin graced his lips. He headed toward the city, but was still caught up in his thoughts of personal revenge. Damien didn't realize it, but he had walked right by where The Darkveil was docked.

Inside The Darkveil, Riddick had snapped his eyes open as his inner beast growled in silent alarm. _Mercs_, he grunted. He then looked at Jack, who was peacefully asleep, clasped to his body in the darkness. Riddick carefully disentangled himself, trying not to wake her, and stood. He then leaned over her and kissed her lips softly, just a peck. "Riddick…" Jack mumbled in her sleep, smiling as she rolled to one side, grabbing his pillow. Riddick grinned and put on his cargoes and a t-shirt. Then he headed to the cockpit, licking his lips and relishing her taste on them.

Riddick inserted the disc Alain had given him into the terminal and made himself comfortable in the captains seat. As soon as it loaded, three icons appeared on the screen. He frowned slightly and fixing his gaze, began to read the information in the first one. The file described, in detail, the injuries that Jack had suffered when she had been brought back to Dr. Morris five years ago. It was a report that Dr. Morris himself had written. Riddick grunted as he felt his beast roar at the descriptions. Throughout the report two names were mentioned. Riddick recognized them. He had killed those two fuckers a few weeks ago in a system close to Gemini. His beast roared in pleasure at the realization. He remembered that he had pretty much enjoyed the kill, even though he hadn't known what they had done to Jack.

It had actually been difficult for Riddick to even consider that Imam had had something to with Jack's situation. He honestly didn't like the idea of getting shiv happy on the holy man. Jack was too attached to him, even if she hadn't seen him in five years. The fact that he had trusted Imam enough to leave Jack with him, had made him wonder if he had committed another unforgivable mistake. Riddick frowned deeply and grunted. Imam had made him a promise; a promise that Riddick actually had thought he would keep. For some reason, Imam had broken it. Riddick stopped reading for minute to think about Imam.

In the few conversations they had shared on New Mecca, Imam had showed him a high and deep respect. That fact alone was a novelty for Riddick. Not because he hadn't been used to enjoying that little privilege, but the respect he usually received was due to the fear he usually engendered. Imam on the other hand, had always considered Riddick worthy of respect. Even when the holy man had known about Riddick's past actions. Imam had also showed disappointment regarding Riddick's relationship with Jack. At the same time, however, he had respected his decisions. Riddick definitely didn't want to think about Jack's pain being connected to Imam in any way. He closed his hands into fists, _You'd better have had nothin' to do with this fuckin' shit, holy man,_ he growled. However much Imam's death would have hurt Jack, he would have had no other choice but to kill him. Of course, he would've kept in mind that Jack loved Imam, and would've made it fast and relatively painless.

The bottom of the file contained a link to another file. Riddick opened it and immediately went motionless. His body tensed, his jaw clenched, and his hands again formed into fists. A picture of Jack's naked body was spread across the screen in front of him. _Fucking bastards! _His beast started to rumble. He felt his blood boiling as it moved through his veins. It was one thing to read about her injuries, but this, this was something all together different. The beast within him howled in agony, as if the wounds they were seeing were inflicted on them, instead of the girl shown before them. A roar escaped from deep inside his chest as he closed his eyes. _This was all my fault, I shouldn't have left her behind, _ he took a deep breath and shook his head.

The galaxy considered Richard B. Riddick a heartless monster, a wild animal, a cold beast. Be never, not once, had he raised a hand to hurt a woman or child. Richard B. Riddick was a dangerous killer, but not even he would have been able to enact the atrocities he saw in front of him on a 15 year old girl. For the first time in his life, Riddick felt sick from the aftermath of violence. The bastards must have been professionals. The injuries were located in strategic locations, and it seemed as if the slices were placed in such a way as to result in the most pain. None of them, however, were enough to cause the victim to bleed out, or cause instant death. Riddick recognized the style; he had seen it before. He had even used it himself. Everyone in The Firm's special forces was trained in it. After taking a few seconds to memorize each and every bruise, scratch, and cut that marred Jack's body, he started to think about Dr. Morris' death. _Next time I won't show mercy_, he thought as the beast within roared in agreement.

Riddick then closed the current file and clicked on the second icon. It turned out to be Dr. Maurice Morris' note-book. His lips curved in a devilish grin. It seemed that the good doctor was going to be in the Scorpion system for a month. Public lectures and meeting with The Firm's Board. Scorpion system wasn't too far from Alahur system, just a couple of weeks if they were to follow the commercial routes. It would be risky, but, Riddick wanted to face the fucking doctor as soon as possible. Riddick had always loved an element of risk.

At the bottom of Dr Morris' planner, a picture caught his attention. In the picture, Morris appeared to be shaking the hand of another man, a little man. Riddick's eyes went wide, he knew the other man quite well. Riddick had enjoyed scaring the shit out of him every time their paths crossed. That little bastard had been his connection with The Firm for almost five years. Riddick rubbed his chin. _Interesting_. The planet Malaca, where he had had his last meeting with the little man, was a two week trip from Zul. _Hmmm_. The was a big complication. Two places to go, same distance apart, but in opposite directions. _Which one first?_ He wondered.

A sudden beeping caught his attention, which alerted him of a blinking light on the main panel. He let out a deep growl and stood. Riddick looked through the cockpit window and saw a young boy with a loaded trolley. The boy might've been sent by Alain with the supplies he had ordered, but then again, maybe not. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. It appeared as if the boy was deciding whether or not to move closer to the ship, or to just leave the trolley and run. Riddick chuckled as he shook his head. "Leave the shit and go the fuck away kid." He muttered.

It seemed as if the boy could hear him, he walked up to the right side of The Darkveil and stopped in place where the ramp should have been. "The old man taught you well." Riddick said in almost a whisper. As soon as the boy was in place, he stilled and then lifted his head. He was motionless, looking at the ship with his eyes wide. The boy was actually watching mesmerized and fascinated with The Darkveil. _Ain't got the whole fuckin night, asshole, so leave the shit and run the fuck away from here before I slash your skinny neck, _Riddick growled to himself. Suddenly the boy shivered and snapped back to action. He unloaded the boxes as fast as he could and left with hurried steps, forcing himself not to look behind him when he heard the ramp being lowered. Riddick watched the frightened boy almost running across the space port as he tried not to burst out laughing. He managed to just shake his head and grin.

Finally, the lamp was lowered completely. Riddick walked down the ramp and sniffed the air around him. Frowning, he turned his head to his left, as a deep grunt escaped from his throat. _Mercs_, his inner beast growled, starting to pace in its cage. They were in Zul after all, and ex-mercs were part of its population. _Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, Rick. A merc will always be a fucking merc_, he thought silently. Riddick then hurried to get the boxes and carry them inside the ship. He then entered the security code and headed to the main cabin.

He sat once again in the cockpit and cracked his neck. The small disc was still in the terminal. He sighed deeply as he clicked on the last icon. He arched his brow as in front of him appeared a program that would hack into top security files. Riddick had seen and used similar programs before, but he'd never seen one like this. It appeared to be perfect. His eyes narrowed as he stared at the screen. With this program he would be able to hack into The Firm's most classified files, even from his ship. Riddick exhaled loudly as he stood. He didn't want to spend any more time on solid ground. Docked in a spaceport, even one on Xela, they presented an easy target. He turned and went in search of Jack. His instincts told him that they were in danger here. He needed to speak with Alain one more time, and then they were headed off this rock.

Riddick watched her sleeping for a long moment, then, climbed on the bed. He encircled Jacks' body, letting out a deep sigh. Jack made herself comfortable in his arms as she smiled, blinking away her sleep. She then rolled around to face him as she pressed her lips to his neck, brushing his skin gently.

"Love you, Big Evil." She whispered softly against his neck. Riddick chuckled as he tightened his embrace, burying his face in her hair. _She said it again, Yeah, I could get used to this_, he thought with a grin. Inhaling deeply, he let out a deep growl. _Yeah, Riddick, I know, you love me too_, Jack said to herself.

Riddick frowned as he stroked her bare back, he noticed with his fingertips a small scar on her right side. This brought back the images he had seen on that damn report he'd been reading earlier. He noticed that it was just a tiny one, but he rubbed it gently. "I'm sorry, kid." He found himself saying.

Jack frowned and tilted her head back to look into his eyes. "For what?" She asked, puzzled.

Riddick heaved a hard sigh. "I shouldn't have left you with Imam on New Mecca, Jack. Now I'm sure that I made a terrible mistake." He growled, his voice carried a hint of guilt and regret. "If I would've known what those fucking mercs were gonna do to you…." He trailed off, for a second unable to get rid of the vision of her fragile body broken and in pain. An unconscious deep groan left his lips as his eyes smouldered. "I would've killed those fuckers right then and there, instead of fucking five years later." He growled through clenched teeth, his voice sounded menacing and as cold as ice itself.

Jack's eyes went wide as she gasped. _How had he had figured out what they'd done to me?_ She wondered. _I almost didn't remember myself,_ she added as an uncontrolled shiver passed along her spine. Riddick noticed and tightened his embrace around her, as a heavy sigh escaped his lips.

Even though Jack had remembered most of the events of her life, those weeks on board The Firm's ship were still a slightly blurred memory. She remembered just a few things here and there; most of them extremely painful. Fortunately for Jack, the sickest details had been whipped from her mind.

Jack pressed her body to his as she kissed his lips softly. "Don't be sorry, Riddick. How could you have known? It wasn't your fault. Sooner or later, they would have found me," she said gently. "At least I killed one of them." She couldn't help but grinned. Riddick raised a brow.

"Now that's my girl," he chuckled, feeling proud of her.

Jack's face went serious again and she sighed heavily. "Back then, they worked for The Firm. I guess they sent them to find me and Dr. Morris knew it." She explained to him, her voice sounded angry. After taking another deep breath, she continued. "I wish I could pay a visit to him. I think that piece of shit owes me a few fucking answers." After growling this last bit, she tightened her jaw. An evil grin crossed Riddick's lips. Jack narrowed her eyes at him, "What?" She asked with an arched brow.

"I think your wish will be granted, kid." Riddick chuckled. Jack's looked puzzled again. "Have you been to Scorpion?" He asked her, almost in a whisper. Jack slowly nodded no. "That's what I thought." He teased. Jack smiled. "I think we should go there. Scorpion is one of my favorite systems in the galaxy." He grinned and licked his lips. It seemed as if he were thinking something else even as he was speaking to her. Jack had seen that grin before, and it could mean only one thing. Riddick had started forming a plan in his mind. A plan that, without a doubt, included death and mayhem.

"Why Scorpion system?" She asked as she stroked his arm gently.

"Well, you see, contrary to popular belief, I've got a friend. Actually, you know him." He growled evenly.

Jack looked at him, a mock shocked expression on her face. "Since when have you got a friend big guy?" She asked him, teasing.

Riddick's grin went wide. "Let me see," he said as he glanced as his chrono. "Since about three hours ago, more or less," He said as he winked her. Jack laughed, but honestly, she didn't know what the hell he was talking about. Then she thought about his words. "The old man from the shop?" She asked. Riddick nodded. "So, you met him before? Where? in Slam?" Riddick nodded again. "That man is too similar to the fucking doc, Riddick. Too similar for my taste actually. His voice, his face. Who is he?" Her voice was full of curiosity. If someone had met Riddick before, and still was breathing, that meant that the guy was worthy to meet, even if he had something to do with Dr. Morris.

Riddick cleared his throat. "Alain Morris." He said nonchalantly. "Dr. Maurice Morris' brother, Jack." He smirked.

Jack's mind raced with all kinds of thoughts. But what she couldn't understand, was why the man was in Zul with his family name. "Why is he here? His brother has a lot of credits." She said as she traced Riddick's jaw with the tip of her fingers.

Riddick stared at her eyes. "Alain Morris is a hacker. And I'm not talking about just any hacker, Jack. The old man means real business. He's the fucking King of Hackers." His voice was deep and serious. "The old man says that his fucking brother sent him to slam city and killed his woman." He added and sighed.

Jack's eyes went sad as soon as she heard his words She had considered Dr. Morris a nice person until she remembered everything about her past. So polite and full of tenderness with her, that she had almost started to think of him like a father. And then suddenly, he was just a heartless monster, considering what she was learning about him and if what Alain said was true. The voice inside of her mind had always told her not to trust him completely, and now Jack understood why.

"What are we gonna do, Riddick?" She asked almost in a whisper.

Riddick slowly stroked her hair as he spoke, his voice calm and gentle. "I'm gonna kill that fucking doc, slowly, and I'm gonna enjoy each and every fucking second of his painful death. Nobody messes with what is mine." He explained evenly. Jack's eyes almost popped out of their sockets at the sound of Riddick's words.

It was one thing to figure out his plans, it was completely different to hear him talk about them with such calm. As if killing someone was the most natural thing to do. It wasn't that Jack didn't like the idea of killing Dr. Morris, but she still had a hard time assimilating Riddick's actions. She could easily forget who she was dealing with. The Riddick she knew and loved had nothing to do with the Riddick who the rest of the galaxy thought he was. His dark side was the one speaking at that very moment, and she knew that too well.

He carried a hand to her cheek, stroking gently. He knew too well what was bothering her now. Riddick sighed heavily. "Jack, I know you don't like to think about me as a killer, but that's what I am." He explained to her as his fingers lingered with his caress. "I've seen what he let them do to you, Jack. I'm not gonna let that fucking bastard live. No after what I've seen, Jack." His hands started to travel along the outline of her shoulder and hip. He didn't know how to tell her that he had been killing people in exchange for his freedom. Riddick felt that after he had left her, he'd had nothing to hold on to, to survive for. He sighed heavily and plunged on. "I've been working for The Firm for the last five years, Jack. They made me an offer that I couldn't refuse." He stopped and locked eyes with her. "You were my last target, kid. After you, well, they were supposed to set me free." His voice sounded grave. Riddick growled and continued. "When all this shit is done, I'm afraid that we're gonna keep running for the rest of our fucking lifes, Jack." He frowned slightly, thinking about his nightmares.

Jack went silent and thought about Riddick's words. Honestly, Jack hadn't thought about their future. She was now living her life like as if today was the last. She wasn't planing a future, of any kind. It wasn't that Jack didn't trust him when he had said that he was going to protect her, but she new that even Richard B. Riddick was human. Ok, an exceptional one, but still human after all. If she loved him, she had to be honest with her feelings. She had to love the beast within him. After a long moment, she let out a deep sigh and nodded slowly. Riddick nodded too. They stayed silent, just staring at each others eyes. "You trust him?" She asked, breaking the silence, a hint of worry in her voice.

Riddick locked eyes with her. "No. But we're gonna visit him again and find why his fucking brother wanted you so bad." He growled, as his hands continued of their own accord to stroke Jack's body. She shivered slightly. In spite of their conversation, she could again feel the sensations growing inside her body as Riddick's hands were warm and deliberately slow, stroking her skin. Jack moaned. "I want you so bad right now, Jackie girl…" He trailed off, his voice a sensual rumble as he leaned his head, capturing her lips. Jack let out a tiny moan and parted her lips for him. Riddick's kisses weren't a joke. She realized at that moment that Riddick meant business in every aspect of his life. They were kissing each other for what seemed an eternity. When they parted, they were panting. "Fuck, Jack. You're killing me, woman." He teased as he grabbed her bottom.

Jack laughed as she rolled on top of him, straddling his hips. She then leaned down, pressing her body to him until her lips were touching Riddick's ear. "Are you ready for me, Riddick?" She asked, a devilish grin on her lips.

Riddick chuckled. "I've been ready all my fucking life." He winked at her, smacking her ass. Jack let out a small yelp in surprise and her eyes widened. She could fell his erection pressing into her through his cargos. She made herself comfortable on him, pressing down hard. Riddick growled deep as he took a bunch of Jack's hair in his hands. He then gently titled her head back and locked eyes with her. Jack's eyes were full of desire and passion, staring back at his silver ones full of lust and … what? She couldn't be sure, but she would have sworn that his mercurial gaze showed something more.

Riddick suddenly chuckled. "You want to know something funny, kid?" He asked grinning. Jack smiled broadly and nodded. He then frowned as his eyes flickered to hers. "I shined my eyes more than ten fucking years ago, and tonight's the first time that I've regretted it. And you want to know why?" He chuckled in his deep, sensual rumble. Jack's smile faltered a little at the tone of his voice, and she felt tears rising fast, but she slowly nodded again, forcing them back. "Cause I can't see the true colour of your eyes Jack." He said as he closed his eyes, letting a hard sigh escape his lips.

Jack looked at him, speechless as an invisible knot closed her throat, causing her heart skip rhythm just to match Riddick's. _Here it is, Jackie girl,_ she told herself. _Riddick's just told you that he loves you, Jack!_ Her mind exclaimed.

Riddick then opened his eyes and stared at hers. Jack swallowed the knot in her throat and carried a hand to his cheek, stroking gently she spoke. "Riddick, I loved your eyes since the very first time I saw them, just as much as I love you. I would never wish that they were different." Her voice was sweet but firm. "With those beautiful, silver eyes of yours, you're the only one able to see me the way I am." She whispered, staring at his eyes. "I love you, Richard B. Riddick. I only wish that everyone would be able to see what I see when I look at them, at you." Her voice was firm, with no trace of doubt. "You're not gonna get rid of me so easily, not now that I've found you again. If you think that I'm gonna let you go, then you're fucking nuts, man. Like I said before, I love you, Riddick. And no matter what happens to us from now on, that's not gonna change, never, got it?" Jack said fiercely.

Riddick listened and then sighed, concerned. Why would anyone in their right mind love someone like him? "Why do you love me, Jack? I'm just a fucking killer." His voice was deep and full of sadness.

Jack looked at him in complete silence for a moment. She then smiled broadly. "Yes, but you're my fucking killer, big evil." She whispered in a breath against his lips. She then closed the distance between their lips and kissed him like she'd never kissed him before.

Alain Morris was about to enter the security code to his shop's door to open it, when suddenly he sensed someone watching him. Inhaling deeply he turned and looked at the alley located across the street.

From where he was hidden, the old man couldn't see him. Or that was what Damien thought. Damien tensed as he felt the intense gaze of Alain on him and gasped. _Oh, for fuck's sake. Shined eyes?_ Damien sneered as he rolled his eyes. He then watched Alain for a moment. Dr. Morris had told him that his brother was five years younger than he was, so he might be around fifty. But the man in front of Damien's eyes seemed much older, as if he was around seventy. He was a skinny man. Damien laughed silently. _Harmless,_ he thought.

Alain grinned and turned his head again. He then opened the front door of his shop and entered, closing the door behind him. Alain thought that his life had arrived at its end. Sooner or later his brother would send someone to kill him. Alain hoped that Riddick would have time to figure out what Alain wanted to tell him._ Hurry up, tiny boy._ _I'm running out of time,_ he said to himself, shaking his head.

Damien thought about his options for a long moment. At first he had thought that killing doc's brother was his priority. But after a glance at his target, and considering the fact that the old man would be easier to kill than he thought at the beginning; Damien went over his options. His launch window, however, was up in six hours. Lately he had spent too much time travelling, following Riddick's trail. It had been a while since he had the chance to fuck a bitch. He glanced at his chrono and made up his mind. A drink, a whore, and a death. _Yeah, and in that exact order. _Damien remembered he had seen a whorehouse a few blocks back, so he smiled an evil grin and headed back down the alley.

Alain made himself comfortable in front of his pc and started to type on the keyboard with incredible speed. The arrival of the merc on Xela, to kill him no doubt, represented a slight change to his plans. Alain had almost all the intel on Jack ready to show to Riddick and her, but now he had to also think about how he was going to avoid his own death. Alain frowned and thought over his options, and the more he thought the more he came to the same conclusion. He had no other choice but to ask Carl and the others for help. "Fuck, Maurice. You're always forcing me to do things that I hate, fucker." Alain muttered in disgust under his breath as he stood.

He then headed toward his vidcom and entered a number. A moment later a man appeared on the other side.

"Hello Hacker. Long time no see." A cold voice greeted him.

Alain nodded and swallowed hard. "Hi, Carl. I need your help." He said without preamble.

"Just tell me who's the guy, and where I can find him." Carl answered with an evil grin.

**Ok, guys. A little action is about to start, so get ready! Oh, by the way,….erm, reviews are still more than welcome. Come on, from now on you won't need to be registered to leave one. You can say whatever you want and I'll never know who are you. It's your opportunity! Ha, ha, ha…..**


	27. Ch 25: An Old Friend Return

**Disclaimer**: **I don't own Pitch Black's universe or Riddick, and I'm definitely not making money with this. Sad, but true.**

**Author's note.** Ok, about this chapter, you're going to read a lot of information and I have to warn you that some of it you're maybe going to find a little squicky. I have to tell you that I felt that way when I wrote it, so consider yourself warned.

NJRD

**K, my beta. THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

**M, mi musa ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS!**

**shamrock920,** I have other plans for Damien, but I would like you to find them out by yourself. Thanks, honey. I've appreciated your support since the beginning.

**ren3017,** me too, but like you said, we are women, and only think about sex 24/7 on rare occasions and usually only linked with the right man…. Or should I say with the right killer? I hope to meet your expectations about the revelations Alain is going to make. Thanks, honey.

**Nikita1506,** be patient, sweetheart. Good things are worth waiting for. Thanks for the compliment and your review, hon.

**redroja,** well hon, your welcome. I don't know if I've been fast enough , but anyway, here you have another chapter to enjoy. Thanks for your review, lol.

**lamyka,** gracias, cielo. You're not slow, honey. It's me. I wrote it, but somehow it dissapeared when I posted it. I'm trying another way to do it this week, so I hope that it works. Thanks for be there one more week, really it means much to me.

**bima,** I agree with you, hon. Relatives sometimes suck. Real, real action is not inminent but it's closer every week. Thanks, honey.

**Saismaat,** hey, honey. Glad you like the story. I was starting to miss your reviews. Maybe a little more deepness into the characters emotions won't be bad, but sometimes my brain goes off on a walk itself, so I'm afraid that it's all I can write. Thanks for your review, I really appreciate.

**Wildfire6962000,** I love you, honey. In this chapter you're going to find a lot of info esential for the future, so keep that in mind. Thanks for being there with me one more week.

**tamekabu,** you have that sensation because good things never come so easely. Our love for others is about to test each and every day. Thanks for being there, honey.

**marlu5,** hey hon, you don't have to wait any more because here you have one more chapter to have fun. Thanks for your review, sweetheart.

**Iridescent Twilight,** welcome on board, honey! I couldn't believe that you had left me your review. I always felt jelous of other authors because you had left them your opinion. Thank you, honey and happy thanksgiving to you too, but I'm afraid that I have arrived late for that, but anyway I wanted to tell it to you.

**FluidDegree,** I think that if I would say that I knew it, you probably won't believe me, but I knew it! All your questions are about to be answered. Thanks, honey.

**Ok, with that said, let's find some things about….**

**Chapter 25. An Old _Friend _Return **

Damien sat in the far corner of the bar and ordered a shot. The place was dirty and overcrowded with damned souls. It was the kind of place that he'd always loved. He was about to take a sip of his drink, when he overheard the conversation between the two men who sat at the table closest to his. Damien frowned deeply and started to pay attention.

"I tell you, man. It was him." One of the men said to the other. "I saw him leaving the space port earlier tonight." He added as he took a sip from his beer.

The other one just shook his head. "How are you so fucking sure? Lots of people are coming and going these days. There must be hundreds of ships docked there."

The first one raised his brows. "Are you shitting me? Tall, bald, goggles, dangerous. It's him. _The_ fucking Richard B. Riddick in the flesh and bones, man." He laughed as he gulped the rest of his drink in one pull.

As soon as the man said Riddick's name, Damien grinned slightly. He continued to drink evenly, while from time to time, he would glance from the corner of his eye at the two men. They were talking almost in whispers, but Damien could hear enough to realize that Riddick was on the planet. He tried with all his will not to burst into ecstatic laughter. Instead, he lit up a cigarette and took a deep breath. _Yeah, Damien. You are a lucky bastard_, he grinned broadly.

The second man looked around and dropped his voice even more. "Ok, let's say you're right. Why would Riddick land on Zul willingly?" He asked. "I know for sure that the fucker won't be here for that long."

"Don't know, man. But he's here with a chick." The first man smirked. "You should've seen the bitch, man. She's fucking hot." He added as a dirty grin spread on his lips.

The other grinned back. "Great fuck, huh?" He asked as he thought for a second on his friend's words.

In response, the first one swallowed hard. Just thinking about Riddick's bitch caused his mouth to fill with saliva. He then cleared his throat. "I wouldn't mind getting a piece that ass." He said, grinning a dirty smile as took a sip of his friend's beer. The second went silent for a long moment, recalling the words of his mate. Suddenly he spoke.

"You think big evil's bounty is still in force?" He asked as he moved closer to his partner.

The first man that had spoken looked puzzled. "What? You're seriously thinking to catch him? You're fucking stupid, man." He said as he slapped his friend on the back.

The other moved even closer. "Come on, asshole. Riddick's bounty is a hell of a lot of credits. We'd be able to leave this shit hole." He said as he gulped his own drink. He then stood. "Let's check it out." He said as he turned to leave.

His partner nodded no. "No fucking way, man. I haven't got a death wish. That fucker would slash your throat before you got within ten meters of him. I'm not a merc anymore." He continued as he beckoned to the waitress.

The man stood looking down at his friend. "He's just a man. No one is immortal, not even Riddick." He hissed as he grabbed the other's arm and raised him up. "And what's that shit about not being a merc anymore, asshole? Now, move your ass. There're a lot of credits in this game." He added as he pushed his friend out of the bar.

Damien watched them leave. _Let those two assholes find big evil. They'll save me the time,_ he grinned. _Two for the price of one_, he told himself as he thought about Alain Morris and Riddick. _Yeah, Damien. You always have been a lucky bastard,_ he added as an evil grin graced his lips. Fortunately for Jack, Damien hadn't heard the part where they had mentioned her.

**-----------------------------------------**

When the two mercs were outside of the bar they looked at each other. "How are we going to find where he is? This shit hole is big." One of them asked. The other one went silent for a long moment. Then a smirk appeared on his lips.

"I've got a fellow who works at the space port. If we give him a good cut, he'll find out where Riddick's ship has been docked. First we're gonna go get the others, then we find big evil. Said and done, asshole. When we're out of Zul, we can fuck the shit out of his bitch while we decide in which slam we're gonna drop Riddick." He said, grinning.

**------------------------------------------**

A moment later, Damien stood and went out the door of the bar. He crossed the street and headed toward the whorehouse. Damien was sure that those two assholes were going to end up dying by Riddick's hands. He had known a lot of mercs over the years, and had learnt how to recognize the good ones. And these two assholes definitely weren't good. Damien knew that they wouldn't present any complications to his own plans. In the meantime, he could enjoy some time in the company of a slut. There would be plenty of time afterwards to kill his target and find out where Riddick was. He'd only have to follow the trail of corpses. Damien had been waiting almost six years to catch him, a couple of hours more wouldn't kill him.

**------------------------------------------**

From the far corner of the bar, four men had been watching Damien the whole time he'd been there. They were just waiting for the perfect chance to catch him, and that chance was about to take place. One of them, whose name was Carl, slowly stood to his feet and headed toward the entrance of the bar, followed by the other three.

They followed him across the street and entered the brothel. As soon as they made their way through the customers, and to the bar, they had caught everyone's attention. An air of danger was floating around them. Almost immediately, a petite blonde full of curves, headed toward them and stopped in front of Carl, smiling broadly. Carl looked down at her and grinned. He tilted his head and murmured something against her ear. The blonde frowned slightly and nodded yes. She then turned on her high heels and hurried her steps, disappearing behind two heavy purple curtains.

Carl and the rest of the men waited patiently for her. After a long moment, she returned to his side, and extending her small hand, she gave him a key card. In response, Carl grinned and bent his head, kissing her lips softly. Afterward, he turned and tilted his head in the direction of the stairs on the left. With one vigorous nod, the three men headed toward the stairs. Carl turned and gave the petite blonde another look over. In response, she gasped with surprise. Carl chuckled and gave her a last glance before he turned around and headed toward the stairs.

The petite blonde with the high heels stared at Carl's back side as she narrowed her eyes in suspicion. She didn't know what these ex-soldiers were doing here, looking for a merc. That was a novelty. It used to be ex-cons looking for ex- mercs, or vice versa. This was an illogical thing. She frowned deep as she had the thought that the poor bastard was going to regret his landing on Zul in a matter of minutes. She hoped that at least they wouldn't ruin the room completely.

**-----------------------------------------------**

Alain Morris fixed his gaze on the screen, grinning. The room was in shadows and he had taken off his goggles. After a moment he rubbed his eyes and checked the information again that was on the screen. "Yeah… You still have the touch, Hacker." He muttered to himself, smirking.

Inmate: Unknown.

Alias(s): The Hacker.

Protocol Security Code: 25710290 / Q

Offence(s): High Treason.

Sentencing: Capital Punishment. (Forgiven by The Firm's Board).

Current Status: Imprisonment for life on Xela. Planet Zul. Alhaur system.

Not even he would have been able to detect that the chip was a copy of the one that had been inserted under his skin fifteen years ago. Alain leaned back in his chair, sighing. He closed his eyes as he concentrated on his surroundings. _Well done, tiny-boy, _Alain told himself. A few seconds later, he swiveled his chair, still grinning, just to find Riddick leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest. Jack was standing behind him, looking directly into Alain's eyes.

"Silent as a shadow." Alain muttered as he stood, his face showed a slight amusement. Riddick had learned more than Alain would have expected from him. Riddick had hacked Alain's shop security code without him even noticing; not just anyone would have been able to hack that. "I knew for sure you were paying attention while I was talking back then." Alain added, full of pride concerning Riddick.

Back in slam, Alain had filled their time in the cell talking about codes, programs, computers, and other matters related to hackers. Riddick always seemed out of their conversation, but Alain had always suspected that the kid was paying attention, and tonight he had the confirmation.

Riddick knit a brow over his goggles as he moved forward, grinning. Jack just followed him; her eyes narrowed in suspicion. She didn't trust Alain. Just a glance at him and a strong shiver crossed her spine. His appearance brought back memories of Dr. Morris. Unconsciously, Jack moved even closer to Riddick. Alain frowned, surprised. He didn't want to make her feel uneasy or scared. Riddick noticed Jack's reaction and tensed in silent alert, just to relax a second later. "Relax, Jackie girl." Riddick growled in a low voice. "The old man is a smart fucker." He continued as he titled his head, cracking his neck.

"You don't have to be afraid of me, Jack," Alain said gently as he moved forward, staring at her eyes. "I'm not gonna hurt you." His voice sounded with a hint of pain. If Alain was sure about something, it was that Jack had been hurt many times before.

Jack raised a brow slowly. "I'm not scared of you." She retorted coldly. "I don't trust you." She added as she looked him over. That wasn't exactly the truth, the voice inside her head told her that she could trust this man, but she didn't want to admit that to herself though.

"Don't need to trust me either." He said as he looked at Riddick who was now staring back at him menacingly. Alain's eyes were wide open as he gasped. "Besides, I haven't got a death wish this morning." In his voice there was a slight touch of fear. _Riddick isn't a man to mess with,_ Alain told himself.

Riddick grinned a devilish smirk. "Speak up, old man. Ain't got too much time." He growled as he moved forward.

"Just listen to what I've got to tell you." Alain said as he returned to his chair. Jack frowned slightly and looked at Riddick who just nodded. In response she let out a deep sigh. Jack wasn't sure anymore if she wanted to hear whatever this man would have to tell them, but kept silent.

Alain motioned for both of them to take a seat. Riddick sat on a chair next to Alain, and Jack just stood behind Riddick. She didn't feel comfortable around this man, at least not for now. Alain looked at her and sighed. What had he expected? She had suffered too much and had learned not to trust in anybody. _Obviously, tiny- boy is the exception_. Alain couldn't help but chuckle at his thought. _No one would trust in Riddick but her._ _They are definitely made for each other. _

Alain shook his head and began to talk. "Twenty years ago, The Firm financed a secret experiment. They were trying to find a cure for a disease. It wasn't the first time, but this disease was more deadly than any of the others that had appeared for many years. At that time there wasn't a cure or treatment to fight it. The main source of the infection was located near the frontiers, where The Firm had most of its main investments at the time. Thousands of its employees died over a few weeks time. The Firm was loosing millions of credits each month."

Alain swallowed hard, he knew that the following information was going to be a Hell. He breathed deeply and continued. "The Firm's Board itself selected the team of scientists. One of them was my brother, Maurice. Well, back then, he was the head of the team." Alain then went silent for a few seconds. Jack frowned as she felt her heart speed its rhythm, and pressed her hand onto Riddick's shoulder. He then took her hand in his and motioned her to sit on his lap. Alain grinned as he watched the couple. He then continued. "Maurice found something. It seemed as if after a couple of years of investigation, he had finally discovered the antidote. I've got to give the fucker at least that much. He always had been one of the best fucking scientists in the Galaxy." Alain chuckled as he thought about his brother.

Jack tensed. Dr. Morris' treatment had made her sick for five years, turning her into a junkie, wiping away her memories, making the last five years of her life a living hell. Riddick noticed how she had tensed and put a hand on her thigh, stroking gently, evenly. Jack relaxed a bit under his touch and made herself more comfortable on his lap. Riddick began to grow impatient.

"What's that shit have to do with Jack?" He asked, his voice serious. Riddick was feeling Jack's tension and didn't want to spend more time that necessary there. Actually, he couldn't stop the feeling that mercs were near.

Alain watched Jack for a few seconds in silence. She stared back at him, her eyes cold. Alain shook his head. Jack was mimicking Riddick's cold face without realizing it. But what he didn't know, was that Jack was scared about what he had to tell her. She suspected she wasn't going to feel any better when he finished.

"Jack, you were born on Yoly, a planet located inside of the Taurus system. Your parents died in a plague that assaulted Yoly's population. I'm not sure if you remember them. But as far as I know, they were a happy couple that loved you."

For a second, Jack tried to remember her parents, but they were just a blurry vision. Jack was only three years old when they had died. She had no clear memories of them, just an absence in her heart. She had always wondered how her life would have been if her parent hadn't died when she was a little child. Even on those horrible nights in the Homes in Transit, Jack dreamed of them; what they looked like. Every time she looked at herself in the mirror, she always wondered if she bore a resemblance to her own mother; like the color of her eyes and hair. Jack's mind always played with the idea that they were wonderful, and had loved her with all their heart and soul. She had even created for herself a little fantasy world, where only her parents and herself were living. Inside that world, she was painting and playing with her father, while her mother was cooking a delicious meal for the three of them. Back then, when someone hurt her in any way; she could always hide inside of that wonderful world where she always felt safe and loved. It was only during the time when Jack had been living with Imam and Riddick, that she had felt safe and loved again, like in her imaginary world of fantasy.

Jack's eyes narrowed in suspicion while she looked at Alain. _How could he know if her parents loved her? Just hacking files?_ She wondered. Alain fixed her with his silver gaze and smiled sadly. Alain knew what she was thinking. "How do I know that? I have spent the last fifteen years of my life searching for something, anything, to use against my brother. I've been reading reports and files from each and every living soul who would have had something to do with him in any way. And I mean everything and everyone, with no exception at all." Alain said and then sighed heavily.

"Maurice needed a place to use his new treatment, so The Firm decided that Yoly was as good a planet as any other to test the virus and its treatment. Taurus system was close enough to the frontiers. As a direct consequence of those experiments, everybody died on Yoly, with the exception of children under five years. It seemed as if the children were immune to the virus. Of course, The Firm said that it had been a plague. They didn't need an insurrection so close to their highest investments. The Firm was overwhelmed by the implications of the experiments. Then things went out of control really fast. They would have never been able to imagine what was going to happen. All the survivors were relocated on other planets in the systems, in either fosters homes or adopted. But, there were many children; too many, so they decided to create the so called "Homes in Transit" Jack. Unfortunately, you ended up in one of them."

Jack's eyes went wide and she gasped at this revelation. Memories of those days filled her mind without warning, causing her to shiver. Alain watched in shocked silence as Riddick immediately lifted a hand and stroked Jack's back by instinct. Alain never would have figured that Riddick would have been able to show that kind of affection to anyone. But again, Alain suspected that he didn't know the man in front of him. At least, that meant that Riddick was starting to trust him enough to drop his guard a bit around him. And that fact made Alain felt proud of the kid he knew fifteen years ago. Obviously, that kid had taken long steps in the direction of rejoining with the human race; with the help of a young woman who had more in common with that kid, than anyone would have ever imagined. Who would have been able to think that Richard B. Riddick had one soft spot? And even more bizarre, that the soft spot named Jack was the same place from where Riddick received his strength.

Then Alain focused his thoughts on the "Homes in Transit" and sighed sadly. He had always known how those homes were run. "Those children, the ones relocated in the "Homes in Transit", were the strongest ones. Somehow, they not only were immune to the virus; they had developed in their bodies the antidote. So, naturally, The Firm took advantage of the new situation and agreed when Maurice and his team demanded to continue with his investigations. The Board allowed it to continue, as long as they would be able to find a way to fight against that virus and any others that should arise. It wasn't as a result of casualty that all those kids ended up together. Back then it was easier to keep them together and supervised if they were the same age. Maurice wanted to be sure about how the different serums would affect the kids, taking into consideration their ages and how they were growing. Of course, they didn't want to arouse suspicion regarding their actions, so Maurice masked the experiments as simple blood tests or vaccines. That fucker, along with the rest of his team, assumed direct supervision as they continued with their research."

Alain swiveled his chair and pressed a few buttons on his comp. Suddenly a big screen on the wall in front of them lit up with thousands of pictures. All of them were of children, both boys and girls. Their ages appeared be from five to ten, maybe even twelve years old. At the bottom of each one, a personal code and two dates were written. Under the dates a word in big capital, red letters could be read. **DECEASED.**

Riddick fixed his gaze on the screen as Jack's eyes widened in horror. _Oh, my God!_ Her mind cried out as she reached a hand out for Riddick's. Immediately, Jack felt tears rise and tried to force them back, but she couldn't. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks. Riddick shut his eyes as his hand tightened gently on Jack's, grunting, he circled Jack's waist. Alain closed his eyes just for a few seconds. No matter how many times he had seen those pictures; they always had the same effect on him. Then Alain surfed along the different pages, showing the pictures of those dead children, as he continued with his explanation, trying to swallow the knot in his throat and the nausea on his stomach.

"They continued testing on those poor kids with different serums and treatments. Some of them mixed with the food and water; some directly injected." Alain sighed sadly. "Over the years, the children began to die. Too much shit had been injected into their bodies. Nobody gave a fuck about them though. They were orphans. No family, no credits. Nothing. Their deaths were hidden and children from other places were relocated into those "Homes in Transit". As the years went by, the Galaxy forgot them." Alain let out a deep breath. Jack sniffed silently as she cleared her eyes. But her vision was still blurred. Alain stopped on one of the pages and selected a picture. Riddick's silver eyes went wide behind his goggles. _What the fuck?_ He growled to himself.

A picture of a fourteen-year-old Jack filled the screen. In the picture, her brunette hair was longer than it was now, resting above her flat chest. Her big and beautiful green eyes were looking directly at the camera. At the bottom of her picture there was just one date. Her birth date, along with a personal code. Jack blinked and focused her attention on her picture. She remembered the day that the manager of the "Home in Transit" called her and took that picture. After a long moment Jack looked at Alain, puzzled.

"Yes, Jack. After all those years of experiments, you were the only survivor." Alain paused, he knew too well that that revelation was going to provoke a shock. Jack's eyes went wide as Riddick's body tensed and he growled. "The Firm discovered that fact just a few weeks before you ran away from the last "Home in Transit". You are the only witness left of that fucking mistake. You're the only evidence that those experiments were ever done." Alain stated.

Jack's mind was racing at this point. She remembered all the vaccines and blood tests. She remembered the other girls and boys she had met, and how some of them had fallen sick without a reason. Sometimes the symptoms were just like a cold; sometimes like rare diseases. Jack had suffered a few of them herself, even though she'd always recover faster than the others. "That's why they sent their men to look for me?" Jack's voice was almost a whisper. Her mind continued flashing with memories, she was looking at a spot only she could see. Jack felt her rage rise. "The son of bitch needed me to continue with his fucking experiments." She muttered suddenly, full of anger. "I would kill him with my own hands if I could do it." She hissed through clenched teeth, thinking about Dr. Morris, as a new wave of tears, this time angry ones, threatened to appear and her hands closed into fists, making her knuckles go white under the pressure.

"That's my line, kid." Riddick growled as he stood, grabbing Jack by her waist. He wasn't sure if her legs would be able to support her weight right now. "You ok, Jack?" Riddick asked, concern written on his face. Jack looked at him as she nodded yes slowly. Riddick squeezed her waist gently as she sighed heavily. He then looked at Alain. "Ok, old man. Now what?" Riddick growled.

Alain fixed him with his silver gaze. "As far as I know, The Firm isn't informed about your…. Relationship." Alain couldn't help but grinned. "Therefore, that fact is playing in favor of you." He added as he stood.

Riddick fixed his gaze on the screen where Jack's picture was still flashing at them. "That explains why The Firm wants you dead. And why they wanted me to kill you." Riddick growled, locking eyes with Jack.

Alain frowned in puzzlement. "What!" He asked, surprised and confused.

Riddick turned his attention to Alain. "It was ordered that I had to kill her." He said through clenched teeth as his hands closed into fists. Jack moved closer to him and stroked his arm gently. Riddick relaxed slightly under her soft touch and turned his head to look at her. Jack smiled shyly as she pressed her body to his. Riddick grinned then bent his head, kissing Jack's temple softly. How someone would be able to think that he was going to kill the only woman he had…. What? Cared about? Loved?

A dead silence laid over the three of them. Alain's mind was racing with thoughts that had been caused by Riddick's words. At the same time, Riddick was staring at Jack's eyes, trying to figure out what exactly his feelings were concerning her. Certainly, it wasn't just that he cared about Jack, it was more, probably much more, but what exactly? For Riddick right now, just thinking about something stronger between them was much too foreign for him.

Jack, on the other hand, was busy trying to assimilate the information that Alain had given them. She wasn't really surprised by the revelations. Just more pain to add at her already painful life. After so much time dealing with it, Jack honestly was starting to even feel comfortable with herself, and proud of herself too. It wasn't that she had gone insane, finding enjoyment in her sorrow, but she definitely had to admit that she felt stronger with each day that passed. At this point, she only needed a few minutes to get over a new painful memory and move on to another subject.

"Oh, fuck, Riddick. No way." Alain muttered lost in thought, bringing them both back to reality. They looked at Alain, frowning. After a moment, Alain shook his head and looked at them. "Maurice…." he trailed off.

"What the fuck do you mean?" Riddick asked, his voice more menacing that he thought it would sound. That made Jack look at him and Alain winced a little.

"Maurice wanted her dead." Alain said almost in a whisper. He then looked at Riddick. "The fucker used The Firm, Rick. It's Maurice. Maurice wants her dead. Oh fuck, how couldn't I have figured it out?" Alain's eyes moved in frantic action, his mind racing again. "Jack isn't useful anymore. Maurice's last experiments had been completed." Alain murmured.

He had read the conclusions of his brother's experiments with a serum to cause memory loss. Dr. Morris had been expecting to show his results to The Board. In his report, Dr. Morris recommended his serum to be applied with prisoners, spies and others who The Firm would want to control or manipulate. One of the side effects of the red serum was that the patients fell into a state of semi submission. As a direct consequence of the treatment, patients suffered extremely painful seizures. These involved, nausea, hemorrhaging, shivers, tachycardia, cold sweats and many others symptoms that it would be supposed are constant reminders of a painful death. If a patient attempted to stop using the serum, these symptoms would become steadily worse, usually ending in the patients death. However, it is noticed, that most patients only tried this once, then would continue to use the serum to avoid the consequences of the withdrawal.

Alain then locked eyes with Jack. He remembered that in his brother's reports, attached to Jack's files, there wasn't anything about Riddick. Dr. Morris was completely oblivious about their relationship. Inside of Jack's brain, the events that had occurred during her trip back to Thalion, on board of The Firm's ship, had been a deep and strong shock. That strong physical and psychological trauma had caused Jack a loss of selective memory, that in some way had made Jack forget the details of the tortures that were inflected to her. Dr. Morris used that opportunity to test his new serum with her. As a result, he could prove that his serum worked, but along with that, the serum wiped away the rest of Jack's past as well.

Alain grinned. Without even being conscience of it, Dr. Maurice had kept Jack safe from himself, because she never revealed her past with Riddick. "You've been really smart, Jack. Hiding from him your relationship with Riddick. That's been what has kept you alive. If Maurice or The Firm would have discovered that you two met before, and that you had already begun to remember things, you would have been dead long ago, beautiful. By now he thinks that you still have a memory loss, and that that isn't gonna change, as long as you continue injecting that red serum." He said, frowning deeply. "It seems that the fat fucker is not as smart as he thinks he is." Alain ended, smirking.

Riddick looked down, confused. _Fuck, Dr. Morris wants Jack dead?_ his mind echoed as he arched his brows. If this was a joke, Alain was playing with fire here. "Are you shitting me? It was The Firm itself that wanted Jack ghosted, not your fucking brother, old man. They sent me the intel. Everything they figured I would need to find her and kill her." His voice sounded deadly serious. His eyes showed a dangerous glimmer. "_They_ contacted me as usual. The fucking _Firm_"

Alain cut him off. "No, no, Riddick. Maurice is wiping away his dirty past. That fat piece of shit is using his connections to eliminate any black spot on his fucking flawless career. The Firm is helping him with that matter, that's all. Jack has become a loose end, like Mariel was, like…. Me." Alain said as he turned to his computer, ignoring Riddick's gaze. Typing faster than anyone would have been able to follow. He didn't bother to take a seat. Alain selected a program and began to make a copy on a disc as he continued speaking. "I should tell you to stay on Xela for a while, Riddick. But unfortunately, time is running out for all of us. You are not safe here anymore. You both have to leave Zul today." Alain added, sighing as the disc was finally finished. He then turned around and locked eyes with Riddick. "Mercs, Riddick. Actually _a_ merc." He said seriously. Riddick tensed, making Jack shiver. She could sense the animal within him go on guard just at the sound of the word. "Yeah, Maurice has sent a merc to kill me. I suppose he grew tired after all these years. I figure that he can no longer wait for my natural death. Probably, his sick dream is about to turn into reality, so he's no longer able to leave loose ends." His voice was even, not a drop of emotion or fear in it. "First it was Mariel; now Jack and me. The fucker needs us out of the picture." Alain had always suspected that sooner of later this was going to happen, but not yet.

Jack turned her head and with confused eyes, stared at Alain. "What about you?" Jack suddenly asked. He turned around and looked at her. "You have to get out of here too." She said looking to Riddick, who seemed lost in his own thoughts. Jack frowned slightly and looked again at Alain.

"Unfortunately, Jack, I can't leave this planet." Alain answered as he rubbed his arm. "A fucking tracking chip." He sighed as he pulled out the disc.

Jack looked puzzled. "What's that?"

Alain ignored Jack's question and looked at Riddick. "Take this with you Rick. You know how to use it." He said as he extended the disc to him. Riddick shook his head slightly and focused his attention on Alain. "Please, Riddick. You know that I've never asked you for anything, tiny-boy, but I need you to do me this last favor." He said almost pleading. "When the time comes, use it. I'll be waiting." Alain added, smiling. Riddick took the disc and gave it a closer look. It was a red disc with a white skull drawn on it. Riddick knew well what that disc was. Grinning, he put it in his pocket.

"Done." Was all Riddick said.

Jack looked at him, frowning. "What's a tracking chip and what's on that disc?" She asked staring at Alain. He turned around and locked eyes with her.

"I've got a chip implanted under my skin. It's high tech shit. Impossible to remove or hack. It's a shame coming from me, I know. But not even I can hack it." Alain rubbed his arm as he continued. "If I'd leave the planet's atmosphere, The Firm's spec ops would receive a signal. They won't ask questions or send warnings. They just blow any vessel with a tracking chip inside of it." Alain ended by picking up a small chip with his fingers. He then looked at Riddick. "But, I'm The Hacker, which means that I'm the only one who can make a copy of it." Alain grinned as he elaborated. "I figure that the merc who has to kill me has been ordered to bring the chip as evidence of my death. Probably has to contact The Board, and ask them to disassemble the chip, otherwise they'd blow him away as well." Alain chuckled. "That would be a fucking irony, wouldn't it?" he added, smirking.

Jack still looked puzzled. Dr. Morris had sent a merc to kill his own brother, but at the same time, he expected that The Firm's men would blow the merc's ship? At that moment Jack understood that Dr. Morris was not only a real bastard with no respect at all for human life, but he was a smartass as well. "And the red disc?" She asked.

Alain grinned a devilish smile. "You'll find out soon, Jack." Was his answer.

For a moment it seemed as if Riddick had been oblivious to Jack and Alain's conversation. As if he had been lost on his own world again, and that wasn't exactly far from the truth. When he heard of the merc who had land on Zul to kill Alain, a vision of part of his nightmare had popped into Riddick's mind. Jack was covered in blood, agonized, fighting for her life. Riddick grunted as he closed his hands into fists. _No fucking way. That won't happen, _he growled to himself. His inner beast roared as all the muscles in his body tensed at once. Riddick then focused his gaze on Alain once more. "What's the fucking doc's dream?" He growled, his eyes flashing devilishly; his voice was cold and hard. Alain couldn't help the huge shudder that crossed his spine. He could feel the air of danger surrounding Riddick's body at that very moment. Alain swallowed hard and cleared his throat.

"I would say that it's to become a member of The Firm's Board." Alain said as he sat back onto his chair. He then looked down and breathed deeply. He suddenly felt exhausted.

During the last fifteen years of his life on Zul, Alain had been collecting information, planning carefully each and every step of his particular race against his brother. And now all his efforts were about to be tested. _It's in your hands now, Rick,_ he sighed. _It's all in your hands._ Alain raised his head and looked at Riddick. "According to my sources, he is now at the top of his career. Maurice has always been thirsty for power. From his current position, his power is limited, but if he were to be able to take a seat on The Board,…. Maurice would be untouchable. His ambition doesn't know limits. At this very moment he is drunk with dreams of power and glory." Alain said as he looked down again.

While they had been talking, Jack had sat on the chair that Riddick had left free. She appeared shocked, and in some ways she was. If someone must be considered an animal without scruples, it certainly had to be Dr. Morris, not Richard B. Riddick. First it was The Firm that wanted her dead, now it was Dr. Morris too. That fucking doctor not only had turned her life into a hell, but now he wanted her dead. Jack would have laughed if the situation wouldn't have been dangerous enough. Just when she had found Riddick, and her life made sense to her. Jack wanted to scream as she felt her anger rise again.

Riddick turned his head and looked at her, and moved to her side. Riddick crouched in front of her, resting his hands onto her thighs. She let out a sigh as circled his neck with her arms. Alain's eyes were wide as he watched them in complete silence. Jack rested her head on his shoulder, burying her face in his neck. "What are we gonna do now, Riddick?" She asked.

Riddick lifted a hand to her back. He stroked up and down as he spoke almost in a whisper. "We're gonna pay a visit to a little fucker. He doesn't know it, but he's already fucking dead." Riddick growled as he thought about the little man who had been his contact with The Firm for five years. He then thought about Alain's words. If he was right, then not only would they have The Firm's men on them, but every merc available as well. He raised his goggles and made them rest on his forehead. Riddick put his hands on both sides of her head and titled it back, locking eyes with Jack.

"Everything is gonna be fine. I promise." His voice was a sweet deep rumble that sounded reassuring to her. Jack's lips curved in a confident smile.

"I trust you, Riddick. I know you'll protect me." Her voice held no trace of doubt. Riddick nodded as he bent to capture her lips in a slow, gentle kiss. They both understood that Riddick meant to keep his promise up as long as he had breath in his body. They were kissing each other as if they were alone in the room. After a moment, Alain cleared his throat. He had begun to feel uncomfortable around the couple.

They parted lips a few seconds later. Jack locked eyes with him again. "Ok, then. Let's find that little bastard." Jack said as an evil grin graced her lips. Riddick nodded as he stood, pulling her to her feet as well.

She then looked at Alain. It seemed as if he was lost in his own thoughts. Watching them as they kissed each other had brought back to him memories of Mariel and himself kissing in a much similar way. "You want to know something, Jack?" Alain suddenly asked her as he stood. Jack looked at him. "Your eyes are similar to Mariel's eyes. You both have beautiful, green eyes. They sparkle with an unique brightness…" Alain trailed off as one hand reached into his pocket. He pulled out something as he went to Jack's side. Riddick's body tensed as soon as Alain moved closer to Jack. From the corner of his eye, Alain watched Riddick's body radiating danger and stopped dead in his tracks. He then slowly turned around and extended his hand. Riddick arched a brow slowly as he relaxed. "I gave this to Mariel the day I asked her to marry me." His voice was full of sorrow. He took another step and reached for Jack's hand. She let him take her hand in his as she looked at Riddick; a questioning look on her face. In response, Riddick slightly shrugged his shoulders. "I know she wouldn't be mad if I give it to you." Alain added as he gently laid the necklace on her palm.

Jack gasped in surprise as she watched speechless. She had never seen something so beautiful in all her life. A green stone was linked in wrought silver, hanging from a black leather band. Its beauty settled in the color of the stone. It seemed as if the stone sparkled from the inside, and not because the light was reflected on it. Not even Jack would have been able to choose such a beautiful piece of jewelry for herself.

Alain stared at her. She then took a deep breath and swallowed hard. "I, … I can't accept it." Jack stuttered, her throat closed by emotions as she stared down at the necklace on her palm.

After a moment, she looked up at Alain and her eyes went wide as she saw how Alain's eyes were full of frozen tears. Jack sighed deeply and swallowed the knot that had appeared from nowhere in her throat. She understood that Alain had been completely in love with his woman. The old man had lost her more than twenty years ago, but it seemed as if his love for her had survived through all those years, even after her death. She couldn't help but wonder if she and Riddick would be able to have a love like Alain and Mariel.

"It's the only evidence I have that she was alive. You keep it, Jack. For me it would be as if Mariel would be able to live through you again while you carry it, beautiful." His voice was broken as he fought to keep his tears frozen in place.

Jack felt tears rising, but forced them back. This man was giving her his more precious possession. The only thing that meant something for him. Maybe she had been too fast in judging him. Just a glance at the necklace, and anyone could see that it wasn't expensive, but its value was incalculable, because it had to do with feelings and emotions. For a moment she tried to speak. She felt overwhelmed for a second with his pain. Finally, she found her voice. "Thank you, Alain." She said softly as she closed her hand, with the necklace inside of it. Alain nodded as a tiny smile graced his lips. He let out a deep sigh as if a heavy weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Then Jack tiptoed on her feet and kissed Alain's cheek softly, causing Alain to flush.

Riddick let out a deep grunt. Jack turned her head to look at him. His face was cold, unreadable, but she suspected that something was bothering him again; and it had nothing to do with The Firm, mercs, Dr. Morris or Zul. _Jealous?_ She asked herself, frowning slightly as she walked toward him. Riddick followed her with his mercurial gaze in complete silence. When Jack stood in front of him, she gave him the necklace and turned around. She then raised her hair with one hand and titled her head slightly. Riddick arched a brow, and after a moment, he put the necklace around her neck. Jack felt his warm breath brushing her skin as he bent over and kissed her neck gently, lingering in his caress. Jack's body shivered in anticipation, but she wasn't sure if it had been caused by his hot lips, pressed on her skin, or the emotions floating around them. Alain watched them in complete silence as two single tears rolled down his cheeks.

**I hope that I'm still meeting your expectations after such an intense chapter. Next week more, much more….. yeah, I know, don't tell me, better if you write it on the review.**

NJRD 


	28. Ch 26: And the beat goes on

**DISCLAIMER:** I can't believe that I have to write this every time, but here I go again. I don't own Pitch Black's universe, Riddick or Jack. And I'm not making money with this. Who cares, anyway? It's not like I'm treating them so badly! Oh, well, maybe sometimes, ha, ha, ha…..

**Author's note:** ok, ladies and gentlemen, since the review page has a new tool to reply to each and every review as soon as you receive it, I'm going to be a good little girl and I'm going to stick with the rules,….erm…. for now. Soul Mates means too much to me and I don't want that the administrator to remove it from the page because they decide that I'm breaking their rules. According to that, I have already answered everyone via the reply button. Those are: **ren3017, bima, lamyka, Nikita1506, FluidDegree, Wildfire6962000** and **Twixy.** Now, for thoes who haven't left your signed review.

**shamrock920,** OMG! You made me cry with joy with your review, honey. Honestly, I never thought that someone apart from my daughter would be able to make me feel that way. You really made not only my day, but my whole week. Thank you, corazón. I really apreciate it. Glad you picked up on the purple colour idea.

**goldun,** thank you, love. You're so kind. I'm happy you like the chapter because it was one of the more difficult ones to write. A lot of info and many things that had to be fitted in. Thanks, honey.

**Aleece,** I know that cliff hangers suck, but it's one way to keep you glued to my story. I can try to not make them, but it's really difficult for me. Thanks, lol.

**tamekabu,** surely when I wrote it I almost cried, trying to figure out how Alain would feel at that time. The necklace by now it's just sentimental gesture, but you're giving me a few ideas for the sequel.

**dog-demon-emiko,** hey, hon! I really think that Riddick has all thoes feelings and emotions inside of him. But, I'm almost sure that if you go and ask him: "Hey, Riddick, are you jelous?" he probably would answer: "Are you fucking kidding, woman?" Yeah, he's a tough guy, but like all of them, he also has feelings, even if he insists on acting like a big bad ass.

**Of course, I can't leave out K, my beta and M, mi musa. Without them I'm sure that this fan fic would live the eternal dream inside of my PC, but here it is posted for all of you to read it and enjoy it. Ok, with that said, let's have some more fun with our childrem. **

**NJRD**

**Chapter 26. And the beat goes on.**

Contrary to popular opinion, Xela wasn't that dangerous a place. Usually, the people who landed there didn't come looking for trouble. Most of them just wanted a place to live in peace, or at least to start again with their lives. Some of them were ex-cons who had already paid their debt to the Galaxy, or not; some of them were ex-soldiers; some of them were ex-mercs and some of them were just damned living souls looking for a place to die.

Many of those ex-mercs had landed on Zul over the last few years. They used to live apart from the rest of the people there, considering that a high per cent of Xela's population was ex-convicts. Some of the ex-mercs had even hunted some of those ex-convicts in more than just one case though. So, in order to prevent unnecessary and bloody confrontations, the ex-mercs used to stick together and live in one area, located on the south side of Xela city. They even had their own bars, clubs, and whorehouses to spend their time in while waiting for something out of ordinary to happen.

Between the ex-mercs and the rest of the population of Xela there was a non written truce. A truce that almost no one dared brake. As long as they kept to their side of the city, everything would be fine. There were some occasions, however, where they decided that they were in need of a little action, and with that idea in mind, they would go and look for trouble. Most of the time they found what they were looking for and little massacre would take place. Of course, those events weren't an impediment, and it allowed them to make and keep connections all around Xela city. Information had always been considered a powerful currency, especially on Xela. However, from time to time, they would take a walk around the other areas, not exactly looking for trouble, but just to find any kind of information. It was interesting sometimes to discover who had landed lately on Zul.

There were also other men living on Xela who weren't ex-mercs or ex-convicts. Those men had once formed part of The Firm's spec ops army. All of them had been forced to go into exile on Xela because their behavior had been considered dishonorable under the eyes of The Firm's Board. As part of their punishment, The Firm had laid an embargo on their accounts and upon their families' properties. As if to be in exile on Xela wasn't enough shame for those men who had been serving, fighting, and killing in the name of The Firm's interest. They had followed The Board's orders without complaint or questioning those decisions, not even once.

Alain Morris' skills had always been useful to Xela's population. But when he started to help the ex-soldiers, his skills had been more than useful; they had been essential. Nobody needed to ask Alain his motivation for helping those men, even though they hadn't offered Alain probation or friendship, they were now on Alain's side in a weird way. That was, of course, against The Firm and whatever or whoever was helping his brother. Alain had created a complex network to keep their properties and credits under their own control. He had transferred their funds to untraceable accounts, located in other systems. Their properties showed as either already sold or belonging to upstanding citizens. Because he was able to these things, Alain had become very popular with those ex-soldiers. It wasn't that they considered Alain one of them, but they were more than grateful to him. Everybody knew that in a land full of blind people, the one-eyed man was king; or would it be better to say the shined one?

----------------------------------------------

A few hours had passed since they'd left Alain and they had returned to the ship. According to local time, it must have been around noon. But it was difficult to be sure because outside it was as dark as if it were midnight.

Riddick had left Jack on board The Darkveil and then headed toward the main building of the space port to check his next launch window. As he walked, his gut told him that something wasn't right, but he concentrated on his surroundings and went straight to the check point. The staff told him that he would need to wait at least nine more hours before he could take off from Zul; they had a technical problem with their computers that had made it impossible to establish coordinates to land, or to take off. Riddick's inner beast roared in denial and suspicion. They had apologized profusely for the inconvenience, and were obviously scared shitless of him. Riddick had finally fixed them with his menacing silver gaze. This resulted in them saying that they would try their best to solve it as soon as possible. His beast continued to roar , and pace in its cage, extremely agitated. It knew that those fuckers were up to something. Afterward, Riddick had returned to his ship with his eyes narrowed and the animal within on high alert. His steps carried him directly to the gym without even be aware of it.

Riddick stood watching the wall with the small arsenal he had and narrowed his eyes. He was thinking about which ones would be the best weapons for Jack, just in case his suspicions were confirmed. Riddick definitely didn't want her near any mercs, so shivs for her were out. But he also knew that he was going to need her, so a gun would be better. An automatic one. Riddick lifted a hand and absently traveled his fingers along the different automatic weapons, finally resting on one. It was of medium size and weighed almost nothing, and it was really powerful. He frowned deeply when he thought about why he had bought that specific gun. It certainly wasn't the kind of automatic weapon he would have bought for himself. The size of his hands and fingers made using it uncomfortable. Not enough room for him to pull the trigger. So why in the hell had he gotten that damned weapon? He thought back to the time he had purchased it. Suddenly a vision of a fifteen-year-old Jack shooting an automatic gun in the middle of the desert in New Mecca popped in his mind without warning. Riddick growled still lost on his own world when realization dawned.

In their past, Riddick had spent some time showing her how to shoot a gun. Jack had always had a more than a good aim with the weapons. Riddick arched a brow when he remembered the day he had gone to buy a new set of automatic weapons. For no reason that one in particular had caught his attention and he had bought it, even though he knew for sure that he was never going to use it. Riddick then heaved a hard sigh as he shook his head. He put aside the weapon and headed toward the cockpit, thinking about Jack and her aim with guns.

While Riddick had been at the checkpoint Jack had kicked and punched the punching bag in the gym for a while; she needed to give free reign to her anger and pain. Later, she had cooked something for both of them and now she was taking a shower. She needed to relax her body and keep her mind clear. Alain had told them too much information about her past. For some unthinkable reason, she had always suspected that it had to be more than just a "natural" cause behind her parents' deaths. Jack wondered if Riddick would be able to get a picture of her parents from The Firm's classified files and she made a mental note to ask him for one, when it was safe enough. She then thought about all those virus's and serums that she'd been injected in the past and wondered if some of that shit was still inside of her body, like those damned blue particles were. She looked down at her body as shuddered just thinking about that possibility. _Fucking, Dr. Morris,_ she hissed silently.

While Jack was having her shower, Riddick hacked The Firm's classified files with the help of the new program Alain had given him. He wanted to test if the program was as perfect as it looked. When Riddick realized that his visit to The Firm's core had passed unnoticed, he sighed with relief and looked for a picture of Jack's parents. He grinned as soon as a copy of the he was looking for was printed. Riddick raised it in front of him as an expectant smile graced his lips.

A two-year-old Jack was smiling broadly, sitting between her parents on what seemed to be a beach. Just a glance at Jack's mother, and Riddick understood immediately from who Jack had inherited her beauty and her green eyes. The woman smiling at him in that picture was an older version of the woman who was right now in his shower. Riddick sighed deeply as he traced the tip of his finger along the outline of Jack's baby face, frowning. He couldn't help but wonder, not without a trace of amusement at his thoughts, if someday they would be able to have their own kids. And if those kids were going to look like that chubby baby who was laughing happily while looking with her big green eyes to the camera.

Riddick allowed himself to let his mind fly free to a vision of a place he hadn't visited in years. A place hidden within the deepest part of his dark soul. A place where nobody else was allowed to enter, not even Jack. Riddick knew too well what he was going to find in that far corner, it was just a utopia. A luxury that he wouldn't have dared to wish for. But, if he had to be honest with himself, then he had to admit that the wish had been forgotten until he had met Jack. And still then, with a bounty on his head and mercs after him, it was too far from his reach to become a reality. Riddick grunted, annoyed and frustrated, causing his inner beast to pace its cage rumbling. Right now, it seemed farther than ever before, with the fucking spec ops dogs haunting them. Riddick frowned deeply when realized something. Why in hell was he so fucking pissed off by the possibility of that fucking dream not being able to become true? _Damnit,_ he growled silently. _Fuck, Rick. You're definitely going soft, asshole,_ he chuckled as his beast let out a deep growl.

-----------------------------------------

Alain was grabbing a few things from a closet, when the young boy who was his apprentice came running to him so fast, that he almost stumbled over his own feet.

"Hacker!" The boy called to him. Alain turned around and looked at the boy who was leaning over with his hands on his knees. He was breathing heavily from the run, forcing the air to pass through his lungs.

"Hey! Calm down, kid," Alain said grinning. _One day he's going to have a heart attack,_ he told himself silently. "Where's the fire?" He asked as he stared at the boy, suddenly concerned.

The boy swallowed hard. His breath was ragged and he was covered in sweat. "A friend of mine told me that it'll be a private party at the space port." He stopped for a few seconds to take a deep breath. Alain frowned. "Everything is ready, Hacker. They've thought about all the details. They even have a HPW gun." The boy took another deep breath, still trying to breath normally.

Alain narrowed his eyes at the sound of the type of weapon. Those HPW's were really powerful. Like a paralysis gun, but ten times more effective. If you received a shoot from one of those shits, your main nerve system will be blocked in seconds and you would fall unconscious for hours, sometimes even days. _Who are they expecting to shoot with that shit?_ Alain asked himself as he shook his head and tried to clarify his thoughts. "Who are _they_?" Alain asked, even though it wasn't necessary. He knew too well who the fuckers were. But he couldn't help it, Alain wished with all his soul that he was completely wrong.

The boy swallowed dryly. "The ex-mercs." He said he as he cleaned the sweat from his forehead with his arm. Alain's eyes widened as he moved forward until he was toe to toe with the boy. He didn't need to be told who the prey was, but he wanted to hear the boy confirm his suspicions anyway.

"Who's the honored guest?" Alain's voice was cold and hard.

The boy moved backward and locked eyes with Alain. "The Big Evil."

Alain's silver eyes moved in frantic action as his mind started to race. He honestly had hoped that Riddick's visit to Xela would have passed unnoticed, but that was obviously hadn't happened. Richard B. Riddick's bounty was too high. A temptation that almost no one was willing to let go, not even, or especially, ex-mercs. Alain then thought about Jack. _Fuck, tiny-boy,_ he scolded silently.

"How many men?" He asked as he turned around and went in search of his gun.

"Dunno, maybe twenty, or twenty five." The boy said, grabbing his own gun.

Alain stopped dead and turned around, raising his brows. "What!" He asked, shocked. In response the boy just nodded. "They went nuts…. For God's sake! It's gonna be a fucking massacre." Alain muttered, thinking. _Those assholes never will learn not to mess with the tiny-boy_, he thought, shaking his head. It definitely wasn't the best moment to go and fuck with Richard B. Riddick. Alain knew that Riddick was going to kill each and every merc who tried to touch him, or his woman. Especially now that he would be very pissed off after learning all the information Alain had given him. _Too much balls, no brain. Bad combination_, he added silently.

"Yeah. It's been awhile since the last one." The boy chuckled, oblivious to his mentor's thoughts.

Alain shook his head again as he grabbed his gun and headed toward the door of his shop. The boy went motionless and looked at him as if Alain had sprouted a third eye. "Where are you going?" He asked him, amused. Alain had never taken part in any of the other "disturbances". He had always remained apart from any conflict that had taken place. "I thought you hated violence." The boy added as he stared at Alain. Alain turned his head and spoke over his shoulder.

"Yes. I do, but I have no other choice. So, come on, kid. Let's dance." He said as he loaded his gun. "I've even got my new dancing shoes." He added, grinning. The boy grinned back and followed him outside. Alain locked eyes with him again. "Where's my merc?" Alain asked as he holstered his gun down his arm.

"Your soldiers had him at the whorehouse. I think that the fucker passed out about an hour ago." The boy explained to him as he entered the security code of the shop's door. "That beast of Carl's had beaten the shit out of him, but as you asked, they didn't hit him in the face." He added as he loaded his own gun.

"Good. But those men aren't my soldiers, kid. They are free men who don't belong to anyone except themselves. You better remember that, kid. For your own good." Alain's voice sounded serious and concerned. The boy swallowed hard and nodded yes. "Now, go and call them. Tell them I'm going to need their help. I'll be waiting for them at the east door of the port." He told him as he frowned deeply. "Kid?" Alain called to the boy. He stopped and turned his head to look at Alain. "Don't tell them that the prey is Riddick, got it?" The boy nodded yes wildly and ran in the direction of the whorehouse. Alain then raised his own head and looked at the open sky.

**Flash Back**

"I'm too old for this shit." Alain muttered in disgust as he stared at the four inmates who were blocking the entrance of Alain and Riddick's cell. In response, one of them chuckled.

"Now, now, Hacker. That kid belongs to us, so you better move or we'll kill you." The man said, pointing at Alain who was in front of them with his back to Riddick. Alain turned his head to look at Riddick who was sitting with his back against the wall, looking at them nonchalantly. As if they were speaking about another kid and not about himself. He thought about his options. He wasn't sure if that kid was worth his own life. Alain looked again at them and found himself, surprisingly, moving forward just a step, daring the inmates to make a move against him or the kid. In response the men stared at him. "Last warning, Hacker. The easy way or the hard way. What's it gonna be?" He warned menacingly, looking over Alain's shoulder to the kid. Alain's body tensed in preparation at the sound of the other inmates words.

Alain had been in this type of situation before, when he had first landed in that prison, but back then he had been just twenty years old. He shuddered, thinking about those days, even though almost twenty years had passed. The inmates had made sure to give Alain a real welcome to the prison, right in accordance to his brother's wishes. As a direct consequence Alain had spent more than three weeks in the prison's infirmary. The doctor had studied medicine with Alain's brother, and as soon as he had laid eyes on his old classmate's brother, he felt pity for Alain. Dr. Morris had never been a good classmate though, so the young doctor offered to Alain an extreme and permanent solution. A shine job on his eye balls. At the time it was an intervention that nobody was allowed to practice. It was very dangerous, the patient would usually end up dead or in a some cases blind for the rest of his life. Aside from that, it was extremely painful and only reserved for special operations soldiers or miners. And even if that was the case, The Board allowed its own team of surgeons to carry it out. In both cases, only men under its close supervision were allowed to have shined eyes.

To have shined eyes would give Alain an advantage over the rest of the inmates. Alain had agreed with the doc, even back then he was very conscious of the consequences and side effects, but Alain was ready to be subjected to anything just to survive that Hell. As soon as The Firm knew about the intervention the prison's doc had made for Alain, they revoked his license to practice medicine and he was sent to another prison, as an inmate. Butcher Bay. Unfortunately for all of them, a shine job was irreversible. Alain had survived since then thanks to his new silver eyes, which allowed him to walk around where nobody else would have dared to move.

But almost twenty years from that day, not even his silver eyes could help him right now. Alain had always been tall, but very thin. These four inmates had muscles over muscles and they seemed determined to have a piece of Riddick. Alain knew that he had nothing to use against them, but he refused to give up without fighting. He wasn't sure about Riddick. He could be a dangerous, psycho kid, but he was still just a kid. He probably wouldn't survive this also. Alain had known about Riddick's last cellmate's luck, but now they were four against two, and these four had nothing to loose.

Alain swallowed dryly and heaved a deep sigh. _Shit, I'm too old for these motherfuckers,_ he thought as he pulled out a knife from his waistband. "You better move, assholes." Alain warned back, his voice held a hint of fear, yet was cold and hard. "You're not gonna touch what's mine." He added as he brandished the small knife in front of them.

The inmates began to laugh as soon as they saw the size of Alain's shiv. He shuddered and fixed them with his mercurial gaze. Tightening his suddenly trembling hand around the knife he had borrowed from the prison's kitchen during his turn as cook.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. What's that shit?" A deep voice growled from behind him. The four inmates turned their attention to the boy, who was now on his feet. He was leaned against the wall of his cell with his arms crossed over his chest. Not one of them had seen him, nor heard him move. Some of them were still laughing. Riddick grinned an evil smile. "You've got to be shitting me, old man." He chuckled as he rolled his eyes, still pretending to be ignoring the four inmate's presence.

The man who seemed to be the boss fixed the kid with a menacing gaze. "Come here, bitch. I've gotta have a piece of that ass." He said with a dirty grin on his lips. Alain's eyes widened in panic. These four fuckers were going to rip Riddick apart.

Riddick's raspy laugh boomed around them, causing Alain to cringe at the sound. No matter how many times he'd heard Riddick's laugh, it always caused the same reaction in him. "If you want to mean real business…." Riddick trailed off as he pulled a shiv from out of nowhere. Its size screamed bloody death. A soon as the four inmates saw the kid's shiv their laughter died. "You've got to have a piece like this, old man." Riddick explained as he played with the shiv between his fingers. He spoke as if they were alone in the cell, his voice cold.

"What? Are you gonna kill us? The four of us?" The man mocked the kid, rolling his eyes. When the kid didn't answer him, but fixed him with a menacing gaze, the man grinned. "Be our guest, bitch." The man added as he moved forward.

With a fast move, Riddick rushed to him, his shiv gripped tightly in his hand. He slashed the inmate's guts, causing a commotion around him. Others inmates started to shout, ready to enjoy a fight. Alain went pale at the sight of the pool of blood at the feet of the inmate. The other three moved backward, shocked. Alain then fixed Riddick with his silver eyes and gasped in panic. Riddick's face was unreadable, no trace of emotion on it, just a hard cold mask. "No one fucks with me, motherfucker." Riddick hissed through clenched teeth as he cleaned his shiv on the dead inmate's shirt. He then slowly raised his head and looked at the other three inmates. Their eyes almost popped out of their heads. That kid had killed their pal in seconds and without hesitation. "You still want a fucking piece of my ass?" Riddick asked them, his voice deep and menacing.

They looked at each other and rushed at once against the kid who had slashed their pal's guts. Alain moved backwards until his back was pressed against the wall. He couldn't feel his own body. All his muscles were paralyzed with panic. His eyes moved fast, trying to follow Riddick's moves. Alain frowned deeply and blinked, trying to focus his vision. In seconds, Riddick had the rest of the inmates laying on the floor. Blood everywhere. But they weren't dead. Alain then stared at Riddick. He had his hands covered with blood, his breath ragged and a few drops of perspiration had formed on his forehead.

Riddick got to his feet and locked eyes with Alain. Riddick's brown eyes flashed with a deadly gaze. Alain swallowed hard and looked down at the wounded men. He then raised his head and watched Riddick. He had moved backward and shut his eyes. Alain realized that Riddick was trembling and his hands were shaking slightly. Alain understood that the kid wasn't just a killer. Riddick had cut those motherfuckers because he was protecting his own life. He hadn't had any other choice. It was them or him. Alain stared at Riddick's face and his eyes widened, shocked with what he saw on Riddick's cheeks. Tears.

**End flash back**

Alain shook his head as the memory of that kid who had cried after killing a man. From that day on nobody dared to sneak around them. The kid was too unpredictable and dangerous, even for the other inmates. Better to stay away from him and his old cellmate. Riddick had spent two weeks locked in a hole as punishment for sending three men to the infirmary and one to the grave. For any other inmate it would have resulted in capital punishment, but Riddick was still considered a minor.

Alain never mentioned the tears and acted as if the incident had never happened. However, back then Riddick was only sixteen years old, he was just a kid. Alain suspected that there must have been something more behind Riddick's violent behavior; maybe he had been abused, or maybe he had been a witness of other ones being abused when he was a child. Back then Alain didn't know how Riddick had ended up in a prison instead of juvie, but whoever he had killed; Alain was sure that the fucker deserved it. Now it was Alain's turn to help Riddick, so he headed toward the space port thinking about Riddick and Jack who were now in real danger.

-------------------------------------

They were sitting at the table in the kitchen, and neither of them had touched the meal served in front of them. Jack was absently playing with the necklace between her fingers, while her gaze was fixed on a spot only she could see. Riddick watched her for a long moment in complete silence. Jack had her legs crossed, sitting indian style. Her face didn't show any trace of fear or pain; in fact it seemed as if she was relaxed and confident. Jack's eyes were sparkling with a unique brightness. Riddick was fascinated by her mental strength. Life was beating her again and again; and she was still standing with her sanity intact and ready to face any danger that would come. Riddick couldn't help but wonder if anything would be able to destroy her fighting spirit or kill her hopes.

"Hey, kid. Are you still with me?" His deep voice brought Jack back to reality. She shook her head slightly as if she had just awoke. She blinked and looked at him. As soon as her eyes made contact with the man she loved, a big smile graced her lips.

"Always." Jack answered as she locked eyes with him, her voice firm. She then stood and went to his side, smiling. "What better place to be, if not around you, big guy?" Riddick leaned back in his chair and lifted his hands, grabbing her waist gently. Jack turned herself around and sat on his lap. She then leaned her back to his chest and made her rested head on his shoulder.

"Are you comfy, Jackie girl?" Riddick asked her as he slowly stroked her thighs. Jack closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Yesss….," She answered softly as her hands rested over Riddick's, caressing them, causing a deep growl to escape his lips.

Riddick pressed his lips to her ear. "I've got something for you, kid." He murmured, his voice serious as he reached for the picture that was on the shelving behind him. Jack sat up and turned around to look at him. "Here," He said as he gave her the picture. "I thought you would like to have it." He added as he encircled her waist with his arms, resting his chin on her shoulder.

Riddick wasn't sure her reaction would be, but he didn't want to make her wait any longer. She had been waiting long enough already. Jack's eyes went wide and she gasped, shocked. Slowly, she lifted a trembling hand to the picture and stroked her parents' faces. A knot closed her throat as silent tears rolled down her cheeks without warning. After a long moment, Jack smiled sadly as finally she could swallow the knot, finding her voice, she spoke. "She was beautiful…" Jack trailed off, almost in a whisper.

"Yeah, just like her daughter." Riddick answered softly as he gently kissed her wet cheek. "He's not bad either," Riddick added, chuckling, causing a grin to grace Jack's lips. "You know? I never thought that a baby could laugh like that." He growled gently as he tightened his embrace around her. Jack's smile widened, flushing slightly she turned her head to lock eyes with him.

"Thank you, Riddick." Jack said as she kissed his lips softly. He grinned against her lips.

"It's nothing, kid." He said as he frowned slightly.

Jack took a deep breath and forced new tears back. Then she brought the picture to her lips, kissing their faces slowly, almost reverently. As if she was sure that the picture was going to break. Jack turned around and encircled Riddick's neck, burying her face in his neck, she cried softly.

Riddick knew that right now, Jack wasn't a woman; she was again that child who had lived all her life without her parents. Riddick thought about himself. When he was a child, he had cursed his mother for dumping him in a trash bin at the back door of a liquor store. But even under the circumstances, he had thought about her more than once, especially when he had seen other children playing with their parents. They always seemed be happy; always laughing; always loved. Riddick had always tried to envision what that bitch who had given him birth looked like. He had given Jack the picture because he wanted her to meet her parents. No matter that they were dead, at least she now didn't have to wonder anymore what they looked like; and apart from that, she could be assured that they had loved her. Back then, when Riddick was a kid, he had never been loved, just one person had show him some kind of affection and she had died long ago. Theresa Hawkins.

Riddick knew how Jack would feel right now, so he stroked her back up and down, like he had done hundreds of times before when she was scared or sad, trying to calm her down. Showing her that he would always be there, just for her, any time she would need him. Frowning, Riddick thought about Theresa, or Tess. That was what she always demanded him to call her. He found a blurry vision of the woman in his mind. In that vision, she was soothing him in a very similar way, like he was soothing Jack. Riddick shook his head and got rid of the vision almost immediately. He didn't want to think about that bitch right now.

They stayed like that for a long moment, until she wasn't sobbing anymore. Riddick cleared his throat, still rubbing her back up and down gently. He suspected that Jack probably would like to be alone for a while. Jack smiled shyly as she looked at him. He noticed slight shadows under her eyes and realized that their previous encounters didn't let them sleep too much last night. Riddick grinned and thought about his little Jack underneath him. _First time you've had a real woman in your bed, Rick_, he told himself, and his grin widened.

"You look tired, kid. Our launch window won't be for six hours. How about you sleep a couple of them?" Riddick asked her as he lifted a hand to her cheek. Jack went silent and looked down. Suddenly she felt a little embarrassed about her behavior. She thought that maybe she was acting like a little child in front of him; kissing her parent's picture and missing them when she couldn't remember them. A small whimper escaped her lips as she nodded, flushing slightly. Riddick frowned and grabbed her waist pulling her to her feet. "I'll join you in a minute." He added as he kissed her forehead. Jack let out a heavy sigh and nodded back again.

She headed toward the bedroom in complete silence. Riddick watched her walking down the hall way and he couldn't help the deep growl that escaped his lips at the swing of her hips. In response, Jack stopped dead and turned her head to look at him. Riddick was staring at her bottom, grinning, and she could see in his eyes a look full of desire and lust. Jack smiled at him broadly, flushing even more. Riddick slowly knit a brow as a devilish grin graced his lips. She winked at him and continued walking to their bedroom. _Yeah, a real woman, with a killer ass, Rick_. Grinning, Riddick turned on his heels and headed to the cockpit, shaking his head.

**If you stick with me, I promise to reward to all of you next week….. yeah, yeah, yeah, I already know what are you thinking, so now write that down on a review and let me know. I'll reply you as soon as possible. Thanks.**

**NJRD**


	29. Ch 27: Relax Baby

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Pitch Black's universe or any of its characters, but the ones you can't recognize are all mine. Yes! I love Alain Morris!

"Aw, come on! Some of you are determinated to make me have teary eyes every time I check my inbox email?" Njrd asked between sobs as she typed on the keyboard with tremblings fingers. "Because if that's what you want, well you're doing a more than damned fine job there!" She amended as she tried her best to force her eyes to see the computer's screen through unshed tears.

**Author's note:** ok, ladies and gentlemen. Since I have such wonderful reviewers, how about this? Would you like to see yourself as a character on my next fan fic? Well, if the answer is yes, you only have to do two things. First, you have to guess which is my favourite paragraph in this chapter. Yes. It's just one paragraph! Second, I need you to tell me what you look like, (hair, eyes, size, that kind of thing, you know? Send me a private email if you want with your physical description) so I can create the role. You know me, I'll be honest with all of you. No matter if there's more than one winner. I have enough imagination to create a bunch of great chapters with all of you, so come on! Join me in my crazy little mind! It's not like you have nothing to loose, so why not?

I would like to inform you that I have already started a new fan fic, but it has no tittle for now. I have already written two chapters plus the prologue. Not Pitch Black this time, but my TCOR and a much more darker Riddick. So, you tell me, I'm waiting.

Now onto other things. Bad habits die hard. Since I know that some of you are not receiving my replies, I've made up my mind and now I'm going to reply as here well. So ready or not, here I come.

First of all, I would like to give thanks to **MY BETA, K.** I'm a pain in her ass and she's still with me and after all these months! Thank you, honey. You know how I feel about our relationship.

Now is the turn of **M, MI MUSA.** Voy a intentar terminarla antes de Navidades, pero no te prometo nada. Por cierto, apunté la fecha de la foto de la casa como me dijiste. Todo esto tiene que tener algún sentido. Esperemos que sea el que ambas queremos. ¡Dime que tú esperas lo mismo que yo!

**Now your turn:**

**lamyka,** I would like to thank you for your compliments, honey. I love you, baby. About the rules, well, they were made to be broken, so…. Here I am.

**shamrock920,** next chapter isn't that large, but still quite interesting, I think. Mercs dragging their asses to The Drakveil would actually be a real problem, that's true too. About the picture, I really think that tough guys are definitively much more sweet than they would like to admit, only problem is that they are only in the inmiticy with the right woman. I'm talking about my experience. I know a lot about tough guys though. One more week and you still here and since the very first chapter also. Thank you, sweetheart.

**Wildfire6962000,** real action in ch. 28. A surprise on the actual update. I hope you enjoy it, lol. Thanks for your review, honey.

**FluidDegree,** oh, love. I have a thing with you, sweetheart and you know it. I'm really happy that one more week you are there, reading the story. Thank you, love.

**ren3017,** oh, honey. You know how you made me feel when I read your review. You're such an angel for me that I have to say it. Thank you, love. Riddick is human, yes he is. Even a man like him has to have feelings and emotions. I'm sure of that.

**tamekabu,** oh, honey. What can I say to you? When I read your review, I almost felt from the chair. Are you serious? I'm greatful and I felt overwhelmed about your opinion. Thank you very much, sweetheart.

**WARNING!** This chapter contains material not suitable for people under 16, so considered yourself warned. It's under your responsibility if you keep reading it and you are not allowed. Once again: do not blame me if you do ignore me. I will not be responsible.

NJRD

Chapter 27 Relax Baby 

As soon as Riddick reached the main cabin, his body tensed in silent alert as his inner beast rose to its paws, roaring. _I told you, Rick. I fucking told you. A merc will always be a fucking merc, _his mind scolded silently. "Fuck." He growled. He then fixed his gaze through the front window. He could see four armed men setting up to surround The Darkveil. Riddick closed his hands into fists and grunted. He then reviewed his options.

He could just take off in the ship; but that would be too risky. Without the coordinates and codes, the ship could end up crashing into some shit that was floating around in Zul's atmosphere, or even against that little fucking sun. He grunted as he dismissed that idea. Then he thought about just waiting inside of the ship. His inner beast sneered at that. _Are you shitting me? That's not gonna happen, asshole and you know it, _his mind laughed. Riddick shut his eyes and shook his head. Those bastards could decide to blow The Darkveil, or just part of her, to try and get him. Riddick growled, frustrated and annoyed. No matter what he could think up, there was really only just one way out. Kill them.

He thought about Jack. He hadn't had enough time to train her. Not that she'd needed much. She remembered more than he or she could have expected. Riddick thoughts then turned to the automatic weapons and Jack's aim. Once you had learnt how to use them, you wouldn't forget it. _Yeah, that could work,_ he said to himself. Riddick didn't like the idea of Jack killing someone. No. Not a bit. Besides, he knew full well that there was no way that Jack was gonna let him go outside without her. Riddick had no other choice. It was that or death. _This was exactly the kind of shit you always tried to avoid, Rick. It's not like you have too many fucking options at this point,_ he told himself.

"Fucking mercs." He hissed through clenched teeth as he headed toward a panel located on the floor of the cockpit. "Those motherfuckers are ready to fuck with me everywhere I land." He growled as he opened the panel. A couple of seconds later, the lights were out as well as part of the power in the ship. Riddick got to his feet, growling. This wasn't exactly the best moment to face ex-mercs, mercs, or whatever the fuck they were. Now, he just needed to come up with something to prevent Jack's panic, and fast. He seriously doubted that just a few gentle words and soft caresses on her back would work right now. Riddick sighed deeply, and tried to think of a solution. After a moment, he grinned._ Yeah, why not?_ He told himself as a devilish smile graced his lips. _Those fuckers are gonna be getting' in position for at least half an hour or more,_ he thought. His inner beast roared in anticipation as Riddick headed toward the bedroom, determined to deal with Jack's fear from a totally different perspective than he had dealt with it when she was a kid.

Jack had collapsed on the bed with the picture still in her hands, oblivious to what was happening outside of the ship and inside of Riddick's mind. She was fixing every detail of her parents' faces in her mind, when suddenly, everything around her turned pitch black. She gasped in surprise and slowly climbed off the bed. Jack knew immediately that something wasn't right. "Riddick?" She whispered, feeling suddenly a little more than nervous. After a moment, she felt his hands on her waist and his warm breath against her neck. She tensed even though she knew it was him and couldn't help it when a soft moan escaped her lips.

He pressed his lips to her ear. "The ship is surrounded by mercs." Riddick's voice murmured against her ear. Jack's eyes went wide and she shivered. Then she gasped and tensed up.

"How many?" She asked as she swallowed hard, her voice held a hint of fear as she tried to turn and face him, but he wouldn't let her.

Instead, Riddick encircled her from behind, pressing his body to Jack's backside. "Maybe six or seven," He growled into her skin, his lips brushing her slightly. Jack half closed her eyes and moaned softly. Riddick grinned in spite of the smell of her fear. He wanted to distract her mind from the fact that they were going to be in real danger in a matter of minutes. Right now, more than anything, he needed her calm and relaxed. If she started to get panicky, then they could both end up dead; and that definitely wasn't part of his plan. He knew a much better way to deal with it, and that's exactly what he did. "Less than a five men crew for me would have been fucking insulting, kid." Riddick growled as he applied more pressure with his lips on her neck, nibbling the sensitive skin as his hands came to stroke her breast through the fabric of her top, teasing her.

Jack's eyes snapped open as soon as his words left his mouth, but at the same time, a strong moan escaped her trembling lips. She couldn't believe what Riddick was doing. They were in danger, at least six mercs were surrounding the ship, and ready to capture them or worse, kill them, and here he was stroking and kissing her skin as if they were safe and sound.

"Um… Riddick? The mercs…" She trailed off as she took a deep breath. He had lifted her hair and his tongue was teasing her neck; her short hairs rose all at once as soon as she felt it, hot and wet, caressing her skin, which caused her to shiver.

"They aren't fucking invited. Just a private party for you and me, Jackie girl." He growled, chuckling. In spite of her fear, Jack laughed softly, and shook her head.

She swallowed hard, and tried to control her fear. "Why don't we just take off, get out of this fucking place?" She asked as she lifted a hand to stroke his head, her voice now a mixture of fear and desire.

"I need the fucking coordinates to leave Xela, Jack." He replied. By now he had pulled down the fabric of her top, and his hands were caressing her breasts, teasing her nipples into hard peaks. "I don't want to crash the ship against some shit floating around this fucking planet's orbit." He explained to her without stopping what he was doing.

Jack shivered and closed her eyes as she leaned against him; she tilted her head to one side to give him more access. She couldn't help but think for a second that Riddick was turned on by the danger. He guided one of his hands down her belly. Jack tensed and gasped in anticipation when she noticed where his fingers were heading. _Yesss…_ She was sure of it now; she was going to hell. She must be going insane too, because she was starting to get wet from his hands, even surrounded by mercs. Riddick's right hand had reached the waistband of her pants while she had been absorbed with the mixture of rightness at the now familiar sensations he was causing and her fear. Riddick's hand had just completed its journey, making it way down inside of her panties.

"Mmmm… Riddick…" Jack purred softly as another moan escaped her lips. She could feel the warmth of his hands touching her skin, and her body was responding with a will of its own. Jack started to feel overwhelmed by the pleasurable sensations that his hands were causing to spread over her body, while her fear was fading without her even being aware of it.

Riddick's body tensed as he felt her heat and wetness under his fingers. "Fuck! You're killing me, Jackie girl." He growled softly, nibbling her earlobe as his hand became more intrusive, increasing the rhythm, rubbing her sex. Riddick almost couldn't smell her fear now. He had been right. This was a much better way. _Yes, Rick. A Much, much better way to deal with her fear,_ echoed in his mind.

Jack bit her lower lip to prevent a scream of pleasure from escaping. _That's it, I'm gonna burn in Hell,_ she thought, moaning. She turned her head, looking for Riddick's lips in the complete darkness. He grinned as he captured her lips in a demanding kiss. She was amazed by how fast she had become excited by just his touch. She realized that she couldn't wait any longer; the mercs had been forgotten. Jack grabbed Riddick's wrist and squeezed it tightly. Urging him to go faster. Riddick grinned against her lips and obliged. A strong growl rumbled from deep within his chest as he felt Jack's hips moving in time with his finger's that were thrusting into her tightness.

Jack broke from the kiss. She was panting. "Riddick… fuck me…" Her voice was a soft yet demanding moan. It held no trace of fear at all. His beast roared in pleasure. Riddick's silver eyes went wide at her plea, flashing a devilish gaze full of lust. He certainly hadn't been planning on this going so far, he had just wanted to make her cum, but he changed his mind as soon as the words let her mouth. Not only was his Jack a screamer, now she was a fear/adrenaline junkie also. Riddick let out another deep growl. The explosive mix of her words and her actions caused him to get fully hard in seconds. Maybe it was the combination, maybe the imminent danger. But the consequence was that without warning or consent, the beast was released from its cage. It was thirsty for blood, mercs' blood; and hungry for Jack's body. Jack felt his hardness pressing at her bottom and rubbed herself against him. Urging him to take her right there and then.

Riddick guided her to the wall. He let go of her and in response she whimpered, frustrated, immediately feeling the absence of Riddick's hand and the heat that he had been producing within her body. Jack needed him inside of her right now, so badly, that it had started to be painful. Her body was aching with an irrational desire. "Riddick…." She hissed, panting heavily. Riddick grinned as he unclasped his cargos. Then he grabbed her wrists and pulled them together against the wall. She was panting with her forehead pressed to the wall when she felt her pants being moved out of the way. Jack gasped, just to cry out in pain-pleasure two seconds later, when Riddick thrust into her in one powerful, violent move, causing her feet to almost leave the floor. A strong shiver crossed her spine, gritting her teeth, she hissed. " Yessss!"

"Fuck, Jack. Your tight." Riddick hissed as he circled her waist with one arm to prevent any movement on her part. When he was buried all the way, he stopped, overwhelmed by her response to his assault. Jack swivelled her hips as her inner muscles contracted, urging him to continue. Riddick hissed in pleasure. She always had been a fast learner, and once again, she was proving it. Riddick had showed her that little trick the night before, when he had let her take control for a while, as she learned how to ride on top of him. Riddick grunted as he released her wrists, just to start again with his ministrations. Riddick was nibbling and licking her neck and shoulders while thrusting into her, hard and fast. When he started to feel her body writhing wildly against his, he hissed in pleasure.

"Yessss…That what you wanted?" Riddick asked her through clenched teeth as Jack nodded yes wildly, panting and moaning. All rational thought had been pushed aside. Jack couldn't think of anything except his heat and hardness pounding inside of her. Riddick only could smell her strong, sweet scent. No fear at all. He knew that she was completely aroused, but at the same time, she was holding back her release. Riddick felt his own rising fast, and pressed his lips against her ear. "Let…It…Go…Jack." Each word was punctuated with a new, even harder, thrust. His voice was hoarse with lust.

He was taking her mercilessly, but he couldn't stop himself, even if his life had depended on it. Riddick had lost control and it was the animal within him that was assaulting Jack's body. Jack scratched her short nails against the wall as she started to feel dragged to a point of no return, all the while screaming out her pleasure.

The slight trace of rationality that the beast had left inside his mind caused Riddick's free hand to come up and press against her mouth, muffling her screams. He loved to hear her scream his name, but not right now. Those fucking mercs were still outside, and they didn't need to know what was happening inside of Richard B. Riddick's ship at that very moment. "Not now, kid." He hissed. Even though The Darkveil was an isolated ship, he doubted that it could keep her screams silent. "This time you cum just for me to hear you. Just. For. Me. Jack." Riddick bit each word in time with a thrust. Jack gritted her teeth and her face contorted with an intense orgasm. He felt her inner muscles clasping around his hardness as she climaxed, screaming against his palm. Riddick gritted his teeth as he felt his world about to explode. A few seconds later, he let out a deep grunt as he collapsed against her, trapping her body between himself and the wall of the bedroom.

Jack shut her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to recover. Her breath was ragged, her heart pounding in her chest. "Oh, shit, Riddick." She hissed, wincing as he withdrew from her, kissing her neck roughly. Jack realized that she was probably going to be sore for days, but honestly, she didn't gave a shit. She was amazed by her behaviour; she never suspected that she would have had that inside of her.

Jack smiled broadly as she turned around to lock eyes with him. Two silver pools stared into her own green ones, and she found herself face to face with his beast, instead of Riddick. The beast was still out of its cage, roaring and lifting its paws, dangerously unrestrained. Jack's eyes went wide at the sight of this, but surprisingly, her eyes didn't show fear. The beast was staring at her; on guard, its head tilted to one side, waiting. Waiting for Jack to blow in sudden panic at its presence. It was quite the opposite, she was fascinated and bewitched by the beast. For a long moment they were nose to nose, sizing each other up. After that, Jack softened her gaze. She then circled his neck, pressing her still trembling body up against his. The beast's breath was heavy; its chest expanding and contracting in time with each pant. Its silver eyes sparkled in the darkness, showing her its hunger; waiting for Jack to move back at any moment from its dangerous presence. Frightened and scared, like other women had been before, when they had been face to face with it. But, once again, Jack's reaction left the beast slightly confused. Jack closed her eyes as she inhaled deeply in its essence, showing the beast within Riddick that she wasn't afraid of it, and that she trusted it without reservation or doubt; just like she trusted Riddick himself. In response, the beast let out a deep growl, confused. She opened her eyes and they flickered against the beasts. "I love you." Jack whispered as she captured its lips in a slow, gentle kiss, demanding its surrender to her. The beast roared in defiance one last time, and reluctantly, entered its cage. Snarling at her demands, the beast lay down, not tamed, but soothed by her sensual, hot lips, and her words spoken just for it. Jack was now "_its"_ too, and the beast was more determined than ever to tear whoever tried to hurt _its_ woman into pieces.

Riddick broke the kiss, blinking, and found Jack smiling at him. "I love you, Riddick." She purred softly.

Their hearts were starting to slow their rhythm; both were covered with a veil of sweat. At that very moment, Riddick realized what had just happened, and all of a sudden one of his more threatening dreams came to mind. He narrowed his silver eyes in suspicion as he stared at Jack's body. His breath became ragged as his heart started to beat faster. Without even being aware of it Riddick's eyes slowly travelled along the surface of her soft, pale skin, looking for any sign of damage that the beast could have caused. In response, the animal within raised its head and let out a growl that echoed faintly in his mind; it was a mix of anger and pain. Hurt. Riddick arched a brow, amused. No scratches or bites. No bruises, at least fresh ones. Nothing. Not even a drop of blood. Just her beautiful body, which was still trembling slightly in the aftermath of his beast's assault.

Riddick then locked eyes with her. They were sparkling with a unique brightness. Her pupils were dilated and no trace of fear or panic could be sensed at all. Jack had seen his inner beast and she had survived the encounter. Riddick let out the air he had been holding painfully in his lungs. She then felt her legs go completely weak and grabbed his t-shirt for support.

"Riddick…?" Jack whispered, frowning slightly. Riddick had been looking at her as if he was amazed to see her still in front of him. As if he was expecting to see her fall to the floor dead at any moment. She narrowed her eyes as she lifted a hand to stroke his cheek. "Hey, big guy… are you ok?" Jack asked concerned.

Riddick shook his head, blinking. "Come here, beautiful." He growled, grinning as he picked her up, kissing her gently. His inner beast was now locked again in its cage, its hunger for Jack satiated. Riddick then carried her to the bathroom, his inner beast purring in pleasure the whole time.

When they both were ready to deal with what was waiting for them outside the ship, Riddick walked along the hallway hand in hand with Jack. Everything around them was pitch black, so he was guiding her through the darkness until they reached the gym.

"Those fuckers need me alive, so they won't risk my fucking bounty trying to kill me." Riddick growled coldly as he turned around to look at her. "I don't like this shit, Jack, but I need your help here." His voice was hard and firm.

Jack's eyes were serious as she stared into his intense mercurial gaze and nodded. "What do you want me to do?" She asked as she unconsciously stroked his arm.

Riddick frowned. They were on Zul, mercs here weren't exactly a bunch of assholes. He wanted to verify one thing before he would let her help him. He went to one side of the room, leaving Jack in the middle of the gym, alone, and surrounded by pitch black. Jack realized what he was about, so she obliged. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her surroundings, frowning slightly she turned herself around and opened her eyes. She found two mercurial orbs staring at her. Smiling, she headed with confidence towards them.

That had been one of their "training games" when they were back on New Mecca. Riddick would leave her alone in a room, without any light, and she had to figure out where exactly he was in the room. He used to keep his goggles covering his eyes, in order to keep his silver gaze hidden, so it wouldn't be so easy for her to find him. Some times they used their own house; other times they went in search of abandoned buildings. In order to increase the level on her concentration; and at the same time, make her get over her fear linked with darkness. If Jack could spot him in the middle of pitch black, just using her other senses in less than ten seconds, Riddick rewarded her with the only thing he knew she would have appreciated. Riddick would stay at home that night, with her, instead of going out to have some "adult fun" for himself. No trip for him to the down side of New Mecca, where there were plenty of whorehouses.

Riddick grinned when he remembered how the damned brat had become "suspiciously" good at that game during the last weeks he had shared with her before he left.

"Good girl," Riddick growled, grinning. "You were always fucking good at this." He chuckled as he pulled her to him, causing Jack's smile to widen.

"You're worth it." She said as she stared at his mercurial gaze, which was staring back at her full of pride and something more. Lately she had been finding in his silver eyes more than just desire, lust or pride, but what, exactly, she didn't know. Jack hadn't figured it out yet, but she was more determined than ever to find out just what it was.

Riddick then took her hands. "No shivs for you this time, Jackie girl." As soon as the words let his lips, Jack rolled her eyes, disappointed, and opened her mouth to protest, but Riddick didn't let her. "Don't. I don't want you near of any of these fuckers, kid. I need you watching my back. Relaxed, focused and ready to kill whoever tries to enter The Darkveil. I'll take care of the rest." As he spoke he placed the automatic weapon in her hands.

Jack gasped when felt the gun in her hands. A strong shiver crossed her spine. She tried with all her will hide her sudden panic. Jack didn't want him to see it. She wasn't a frightened child anymore, but her guts told her that something horrible was going to happen. Riddick noticed and frowned, he lifted his hand and caressed her cheek. Jack rolled her eyes, suddenly not only scared but also annoyed with herself. _You're pathetic, girl, _she scolded silently. _He doesn't need a scared shitless kid right now. You're Richard B. Riddick's woman, Jack. Show him that you deserve that place in his life, _she added. "You always wanted all the fun for yourself, big guy." She muttered, pretending to sound ironic, but the slight hint of fear in her voice betrayed her. Riddick grinned; he knew full well what was she trying to do.

"I'll give you all the fun you want, when we're off of fucking Zul. I promise you, Jack." He smirked as he smacked her bottom. Jack jumped slightly, grinning, surprised by his actions, until realization dawned.

Since he had found mercs around the ship, Riddick had been trying to make her forget the danger and her fear. Jack knew that now more than ever, she had to be up and ready to fight with him, to kill with and for him. This was a test for herself, and she was more than ready to pass that test. To show him that she was worthy of him, not only as his woman in his life and in his bed, but as his equal if became necessary to survive a fight; to mean real business, as he used to say.

"I warn you. I'm in need of a lot of fun." She teased as she took her gun in one hand while the other grabbed his perfect ass, smirking, pressing him to her. Following his lead. His beast roared in appreciation. Even it was proud of Jack.

Riddick slowly arched a brow. "So? I didn't hear you complaining." He teased her as he rubbed his body against hers. In response, Jack giggled. Riddick grinned and leaned down to kiss her. When he released her lips they were both panting. Then he frowned. "Now, now, Jackie girl. Ready to kill those fuckers?" He asked her as he stroked her gently. His voice sounded concerned.

Jack locked eyes with him. "Sounds like a plan to me, big evil." She answered as a devilish grin graced her lips. No trace of fear, doubt or hesitation. Jack B. Badd had spoken.

"That's my girl." He growled as he bent his head, capturing her lips one more time.

If Jack B. Badd said she was ready, then Richard B. Riddick had no other choice but to believe her. At least she would be sheltered by the ship, and at his back. It was going to be risky, but he knew that Jack was more than able to use the automatic weapon. And realization dawned. At that exact moment Riddick understood why he had bought that automatic weapon as soon as watched how it fitted in her hands. It was as if the weapon had been made just for her. In some hidden part of his twisted mind, he had been expecting Jack to use it. Riddick's mind had been playing tricks with him during all these years. The beast within him snarled at that, growling. He had been ready, even without his express consent, to go back for her since the beginning. Riddick chuckled and made a mental note to tell her about it some time. Now he had to concentrate on surviving the mercs' attack.

Jack put her shiv inside her boot, just in case. Riddick had chosen two of his favourite shivs for himself; their double blades were curved down, like half moons. He put them in his waistband at his back and grabbed a couple more shivs, which he hid in his boot and under his forearm.

They were still hand in hand as they went to the cargo hold, as soon as they reached the area, Riddick let go of her and entered a code into the main panel. Almost immediately a dim red light illuminated the room. Jack blinked a few times, adjusting her eyes to the light as Riddick pulled down his goggles. The ramp was the only part of The Darkveil that had its own generator to supply its power. Whenever someone tried to leave or enter The Darkveil, it was always necessary to enter the security code, even with the rest of the ship powered down. There was also a special panic code, which served only to close and lock the ramp. Once that code was entered, no one would be able to enter or leave the ship, unless it was hacked. Different from the other codes, that one in particular wasn't numbers it was just a word.

Jack took a deep breath and swallowed hard. Riddick looked at her one last time before he entered the security code. Two seconds later, the ramp started to lower with a metallic hiss. Riddick moved back until the darkness sheltered him. He looked over at Jack and watched with amusement as he realized that she wasn't scared; quite the opposite, she looked pissed. Riddick frowned slightly when he saw her load her gun and aim it down the ramp, crouched to one side of the entrance. Her hands weren't trembling, her breath was even, and just a few drops of perspiration were on her forehead. Jack turned her head and looked at him. Riddick knit a brow and Jack nodded. Almost immediately, he felt his inner beast pacing, rumbling and roaring, lifting his paws, thirsty for blood and ready to kill. Riddick grunted deeply and without hesitation he released it out of its cage.

**Ok, ladies and gentlemen the action is served, just waiting for you to devour it next week. Yeah, I know….. such a teaser…. Erm… bad njrd, bad, bad girl…..**


	30. Ch 28: Let's Dance

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Pitch Black's universe or any of its characters, but the ones you can't recognize are all mine. I'm not making money off this. I'm just having fun.

**Author's note:** I have to say that, yes, my favorite scene was when Jack confronted Riddick's beast. So for those of you who knew it and are interested in being a character of my other fan fic, I'll tell you that you can count yourself as a character in my new fic. By now when I run out of ideas with Soul Mates, I write the other. So that means that you can send me the info I'm going to need to create your role when you want. Do it directly to my email. I'll be waiting. (the more details, the better)

Ok, children, back to the actual chapter. You all know that I suck at fighting scenes, so don't keep your expectations too high…. I'm good at smug ones, he, he, he. One of two is not that bad, isn't it? Yeah, that's what I thought :-D

**K, my lovely beta,** we are on our way to 200 reviews… have you realized that? Did you think that we were going to have such welcome? Be honest, honey.

**M, mi musa,** gracias por esa maravillosa conversación en mi coche a las 2 de la madrugada del jueves sobre el contenido del capítulo 32. Sin ti estaría perdida. Oh, por cierto, tengo una foto que tienes que ver, bueno en realidad son dos. Vas a flipar, nena.

**ren3017,** I would go further, ren. I think that Riddick, sex and ….damn…suddenly I can't remember what I wanted to tell you, honey. Maybe it's because our favorite killer and sex is enough to make me go out of my mind, that's for sure. Thanks, lol. Your such an angel. Don't change a bit. Oh, btw, it'll be a pleasure to create a character with you, ren.

**lamyka,** I have to disagree with you, honey. I'm sure you would be a more than interesting character. Thanks, honey. I know you dislike the regard of Riddick's beast, but I appreciate that you like the way I do. Honestly, for me is just some kind of joker to support his straight thoughts. Some people (like myself) have a voice inside to argue with all the time. I figure out that in my case is natural, you know Gemini sign and all that shit. I would like to thank you for be there one more week. Thanks, honey.

**bima,** hey, lol! I thought I lost you along the way, but here you are again. Thanks, honey.

**SG18,** hey, honey. Welcome on board and thank you! I hope to meet your expectations with the actual chapter. Don't be shy and join me with this. Keep coming whenever you want, honey. You'll be more than welcome.

**SueBe,** oh, come on, baby. You grown already acostume to my cliffhangers. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapters. Hope you like the next ones as well. Thanks, lol.

**Nikita1506,** you're such a honey, lol. Thank you, kita. I tell you something now that nobody can hear us. If I were Jack, I'd be scared the whole day just to have Riddick trying to make me get over my fears and relax, ha, ha, ha, oh, yeah. What a great way to be relaxed!

**Goldun,** thanks, beautiful. That was hot, yeah. Definitively, it was. So now onto the action. I hope you like it, honey. Thanks for being there.

**Wildfire6962000,** I really love when you say that you're at the edge of your seat. Always reminds me myself when I'm writing the scenes. I start really confortable, but along the chapter I don't know exactly how, but I always ended at the edge and sometimes I almost have felt if it wasn't for the table. It's true though! Thanks, honey. Now onto the action, I really hope to meet your expectations with this one.

**tamekabu,** I'm sure that she has a dark side and we're going to see it though, but as I always say: all in its right time and chapter. Thanks for being there, honey. I really appreciate it. You know I do.

**Unknown,** well, hon. I don't know what to tell you? For one side, I'm a little upset because you weren't enjoying anymore the story, but for other side I'm glad that you are now, so thank you, lol. Like my mother say: "pa' gustos, los colores"

**FluidDegree,** smart, smart girl. It'll be a pride to have you on my next fan fic as a character, sweetheart. You can count with it! Thanks for being there and giving me your support.

**Ok, with that said, how about a little action? Yeah!**

**Chapter 28 Let's dance**

It was dark outside of "The Darkveil", but the space port had enough light to make vision comfortable. No one seemed to be visible within the immediate surroundings. Just a suspicious, dead silence that could only anticipate the events which would soon follow. Death.

As soon as the ramp of the ship lowered completely, with its unmistakable metallic hiss, Jack saw five men aiming their guns at the entrance. Immediately, a strong, dangerous, presence wrapped around her body, like an invisible veil of protection, causing an uncontrolled shudder to pass through her body. Jack knew that the beast within Riddick had been released from its cage once again, and this time it wouldn't be to show its hunger for her. She felt her heart beating fast and tightened her grip around the automatic weapon. Suddenly, another unexpected shiver crushed her body, causing her heart double its rhythm for a second. That new shiver hadn't been caused by fear, it was more anxiety and anticipation. Jack couldn't get rid of the strong sensation that something terrible was going to happen. She couldn't stop the bad feeling fluttering inside of her stomach. _I don't like this shit,_ she told herself. _Something's wrong, Jack,_ she added, biting her lower lip.

The mercs walked hesitantly straight to the ramp, stopping by the side of the ship as a shadow of motion jumped from the top. Jack watched, shocked, as Riddick landed in the middle of them. This caused some of them to lose their balance and to the ground. Riddick's arms were in constant motion, slashing and cutting mercilessly. He was kicking them while turning around himself. Taking their own guns from them and firing shots into the others. Jack couldn't help but be fascinated, watching Riddick kill. His moves were deadly choreographed, as if he had spent months training just for this fight. It was like watching a wildly furious black panther; its sharp claws slashing and tearing necks, chests and limbs. Jack blinked, trying to focus her vision, but all she could see was Riddick's body moving so deadly and fast that her brain couldn't even register his moves.

It seemed as if everything was over when from out of nowhere there was more gunfire aimed against them. More men had been waiting, hidden behind the other ships, containers, and big boxes that were at the space port. Only seconds had passed, but to Jack it was as if they were minutes. She began to fire her gun at them, focusing her line of sight. From the corner of her eye she could see how Riddick wasn't just killing the mercs. He was sending a message to everyone who would try to fuck with him in the future. At that moment, Jack was sure about one thing. Not one of these mercs was going to see the few hours of natural light that would follow the present night. The vision of the beast free and unrestrained caused an unexpected, devilish grin to grace Jack's lips.

Riddick had released his inner beast from its cage a while ago, letting it take control of his actions. His body was sweating slightly; his shivs were drenched with blood, along with his hands and arms. Suddenly a deadly silence laid over the surroundings of the ship. Riddick came to stop and looked around himself. Corpses everywhere; blood everywhere. He snapped his head up, narrowing his silver eyes behind his goggles. Riddick let out a deep groan when he sensed more men approaching his ship. Jack fixed her gaze on his line of sight and gasped in horror when she saw at least fifteen more men ready to begin a new attack. They had been taking positions, surrounding the area and started to load their guns, opening fire against them a few seconds later.

"There's an entire fucking squadron." Riddick growled as he launched himself to the ground, avoiding their gunshots. Grunting, he landed on his left shoulder. "FUCK!" he roared.

Jack could have sworn that she had heard Riddick cursing soundly. As soon as she laid eyes on the new batch of mercs, her first thought was to jump out there and help Riddick, but somehow, she knew that he would kill her directly afterward if they hadn't killed him first. In seconds, the sounds of gunshots were replaced with the sound of men screaming in pain. Jack continued pulling the trigger of her gun, trying to keep her breathing even and her vision focused. She didn't want to waste any bullets. More gunshots and more screams filled the air around The Darkveil, until they were the only sounds that could be heard.

Alain had arrived with the ex-soldiers in time to witness Riddick's inner beast at work. He saw Jack firing a gun, crouched at the top of the ramp and sheltered by the ship. He then looked frantically for Riddick, but he wasn't anywhere. Alain couldn't help but feel proud of the woman that was Jack. After all the things she had been through and here she was, firing at everyone who tried to take her away from her man.

"These motherfuckers are starting to fucking piss me off." Riddick growled through clenched teeth as he rolled to one side to avoid a burst of gun fire. He crouched behind a big container and loaded a gun. Suddenly, he heard more men approaching the area and peered to one side. Riddick frowned deeply. _These aren't mercs,_ he told himself as he turned his head to The Darkveil. His brows arched in amusement as soon as he laid eyes on Jack. She was oblivious to him, concentrated on killing whoever tried to come near the ship. No hesitation, no fear. Jack was all business at the moment. Riddick grinned, fascinated. _She's good, Rick,_ he told himself. _Yeah, she's fucking great!_ he added, a devilish grin plastered on his lips.

Riddick turned his head once again and focused ahead of him. He saw Alain and suddenly he realized that while he had been watching Jack, a cross fire had started around him. Riddick found himself trapped in the middle. _Fuck,_ he grunted as rolled for the ground and to another container, situated a few meters away.

Jack frowned deeply. For a second a bizarre idea crossed her mind. _What the hell…?_ She would have sworn that the bastards were killing each other. _Focus, Jack_, her mind scolded. _Riddick needs you, girl._ She shook her head and looked for Riddick between the chaotic battle that was now taking place in front of her. There were men running from one side to another. Firing their guns, cursing and screaming. She couldn't help but think about the old war movies she had seen in the past.

Jack had been so lost in her thoughts, even though it was just for a few seconds, she hadn't realized that one merc was loading a HPW gun. He was on the top of the building located on the other side of the space port. If Jack would have seen him, she would have pulled the trigger of her own gun just two seconds earlier than when she actually did.

Jack shook her head wildly and looked frantically for Riddick. After a couple of seconds, she spotted him with his back to her, busy slashing the necks of two ex-mercs. Without warning, the voice inside her head screamed. _Jack! The building!_ Immediately Jack snapped her head around and focused her attention on the one building situated to her left side. It had plenty of windows. Her eyes traveled quickly over its surface, checking every window in the process, and came to stop at the top of building. Her eyes widened as soon as she saw a man aiming a weapon that Jack had never seen before. _What's that shit!_ Her mind screamed. Jack's heart skipped a beat as she followed the man's gaze. He was aiming his gun directly at Riddick. _Shit, shit, shit_.

Afterward, time seemed to have slowed down around her. Jack heard her voice yelling at Riddick as if from far away; she swallowed hard as she returned her attention to the man. She narrowed her eyes and fixed the man's head within her gun's sight.

At the sound of Jack's voice, Riddick turned around himself to look at her in time to see her pulling the trigger of her gun. At the same time, a powerful gunshot echoed over the space port, silencing all other sound. The next thing Riddick felt was an indescribable pain crashing through his body. The animal within let out a deep, angry roar. Slowly, Riddick looked down at his chest as he fell to his knees. Jack winced slightly at the sound and watched the merc fall from the building and crash onto the concrete below. Riddick looked up at her. _Jack…._

_Riddick?_ For a second she went motionless. Jack would have sworn that she had heard Riddick calling to her, inside her head; recalling the sound she had heard, she looked at the place where he had been slashing those bastards no less than a few seconds ago. Jack's heart stopped when she saw Riddick's body lying on the concrete, motionless. _NO!_

Her eyes almost popped out of her head. "Riddiiiiick!" Jack screamed as she dropped the weapon. Without a second thought, Jack pulled out her shiv and rushed to Riddick's side.

Before Jack could reach him, an arm grabbed her by her waist and pushed her hard to the ground, making her land roughly against it. Jack let out a big "umphf", followed by a scream as her shiv flew from her hand and out of her reach. _Oh, fuck. NO!_ After that, she let out a yelp of pain when she felt a heavy body crushed against her. Jack forced air to pass through her lungs, and tried to block the sudden pain that covered her slim body from head to toe. After a moment, she started to struggle with all her might to release herself from whoever it was that was trying to stop her from getting to Riddick's side. Jack tried to reach for her shiv, but whoever it was, had grabbed her arms too.

"Let me go, you fucking bastard!" She cried out, completely annoyed as the man pressed his body down harder, covering her head. Jack wasn't thinking about anything else, just the imperious necessity of reaching her shiv. The man weighed much more than Riddick. Jack let out a hiss of pain and struggled even more, feeling the adrenaline run wildly thought her veins.

"Relax, princess. You're gonna hurt yourself." A cold voice, of the man on top of her, pierced her ear.

"Let the fuck go of me!" She retorted, still trying to get out from under him when she heard a familiar voice shouting her name.

Alain fired his own gun as he crouched behind a container in front of them. "Jack!" a voice called out to her. In response, Jack frowned. "JACK!" Alain repeated louder in an attempt to catch her attention. It finally made her pause in her effort to try to and get away from Carl.

He saw Riddick a few meters away from Jack, lying on the ground. Alain started to creep in their direction. He needed to do something to protect Jack from the cross fire that was taking place around them. Alain's mind raced, thinking about different options when realization dawned. If Riddick was the man he suspected, he had probably anticipated this was a possibility, so maybe Riddick had activated the panic code on his ship to keep Jack locked in and safe while he was outside killing whoever tried to enter The Darkveil.

Jack's heart was racing as she tried with all her will to keep her breathing even. She gritted her teeth and turned her head, ignoring the pain in her right side and the man's weight upon her body. The place was crowded with corpses they were all around them, but still she could hear gunshots and people screaming. The air was filled with the smell of blood. Then she saw Alain. He was close, just a few meters away, and he was creeping toward her and whoever was on top of her, crushing her body.

"Carl, don't let her go!" Alain said to the man as he pulled the trigger of his gun, killing a merc who was aiming at Carl. "Jack! The panic code." He said. Jack's face showed a questioning look. What was Alain Morris doing here? She wondered. Alain sighed deeply. "Tell me the panic code!" Alain demanded from her. Jack frowned in puzzlement; she didn't know what the hell he was talking about. _The panic code? Fuck. What panic code? _She wondered, completely lost.

"Jacqueline…." A deep voice growled close to them.

Jack had been so busy trying to release herself from underneath Carl, that she hadn't realized that Riddick had crept up and was now next to her, lying on his back. Her eye widened in panic when she saw that Riddick's chest was covered with blood.

"Riddick…..Oh my God!" she cried, staring at his chest. Jack didn't need to be told; she knew that the blood was his. Jack felt tears rising and forced them back.

Riddick was looking at her with an expression on his face that she had never seen before. It was a mix of rage and fear. Riddick had never called her by her full name either, with the exception of the few times he wanted to fuck with her mind. And right now definitely wasn't the best moment to fuck with her mind. Riddick had always called her "Jack." "Jackie girl" or "kid". So, why in hell he was he calling her Jacqueline? And why was he looking at her the way he was? Jack wondered in panic.

Jack frowned deeply, looking at him. "Riddick….?" She murmured, her voice was just a whisper as finally, with a lot of effort, one of her arms broke free and she reached out to touch him.

Riddick extended his own arm to touch her. There were just a few inches between their fingers, but they weren't close enough to make the physical contact possible. "Hacker?" Riddick growled through clenched teeth. Alain looked at him. "The panic code is Jacqueline." He said, gritting his teeth. He was starting to feel cold and his mind had become slightly blurry. Alain nodded, grinned, and moved to one side to block the light in front of Riddick's face.

He had been right. The tiny-boy was a smart motherfucker, gifted with an intelligence that most people could only wish for. Riddick used the momentary loss of brightness to lift his other hand. He let out a groan of pain at the movement. Riddick then pulled up his goggles and locked eyes with Jack. She went motionless, staring into his silver eyes.

"Go back in the ship, kid. Wait for me there." He growled weakly. He could feel his inner beast howling in pain, stumbling and confused. Riddick didn't know what was happening to him, but with every second that passed he felt weaker and his mind felt sluggish. Had he gone so soft that just a gunshot wound could make him fall unconscious? In response to Riddick's words, Jack nodded no wildly, her throat completely closed and tears frozen in her eyes. She didn't know what was going on, but she was sure that Riddick was hiding something from her.

"Carl. Take her to the ship." Alain said and the man named Carl nodded. As soon as the words left Alain's lips, Jack started to struggle wildly to release herself from Carl's grip. She swallowed the knot in her throat back down and found her voice. Looking at Alain she spoke.

"No fucking way. I'm not going anywhere without him." Jack hissed through clenched teeth. Her voice was strangled and hoarse. She fixed Alain with a gaze that said much more than just those words. In response, Alain looked amused.

"Little bitch." Carl muttered to himself, chuckling.

In spite of the pain that was now piercing Riddick's chest, which felt as if he'd been stabbed with a stick made of fire, Riddick grinned. He should have known that Jack B. Badd wasn't going to let anyone else make her decisions for her anymore, much less if it meant leaving him behind, even if just for a few minutes. But Riddick had no other choice. He had put her life in danger, and as long as she were to stay outside, that wasn't going to change. Riddick growled, annoyed and frustrated. Jack locked her eyes once again with Riddick's.

"Richard B. Riddick, don't you fucking dare let them take me away from you, got it?" She warned Riddick, her voice sounded like a mother scolding her son, she was getting very annoyed with him. Riddick had gone nuts if he seriously thought she was just going to leave him here, alone and injured. Riddick knit his brow in amusement at her tone of voice, and chuckled weakly. Jack didn't know why, but the voice inside of her was crying out for her to not leave Riddick alone.

Riddick couldn't feel his legs anymore and a painful, creeping sensation was starting to quickly take over his hands. He didn't know how much longer he was going to be able to remain conscious. He definitely didn't want Jack to see him in that state. He dryly swallowed and flashed her with a gaze that didn't leave any room for complaint and spoke in a menacing tone of voice.

"You better move that killer ass of yours, and get back to the fucking ship right now kid, or I'll kill you myself. I fucking mean it." Riddick's voice was cold and hard. Jack gasped in shock, but shook her head in denial as she started to struggle to get out from under Carl again. A deep grunt left Riddick's lips. "NOW, JACK!" he roared, breathing roughly.

Alain winced at the sound of his voice. Carl narrowed his eyes and looked at Riddick, who nodded in response, causing a grin to grace Carl's lips. Jack, oblivious to the interaction, once again nodded no. The four of them were slowly being surrounded by more mercs. Alain looked around, searching for a safe path to Riddick's ship. After a moment, he found one between three ex-soldiers who were still shooting and a few boxes. Alain motioned his head that direction and Carl nodded.

"At my sign, Carl." Alain said as he got to his feet, firing his gun to distract the mercs who were starting to set their positions closer than before. A moment later, Alain exclaimed. "Now!"

In two seconds, Carl winked at Riddick and got to his feet, grabbing Jack in the process. "Riddick. No. Let me go, asshole. Riddick!" She cried out, kicking Carl and struggling with all her might. In response, Carl tightened his grip painfully around her waist, almost knocking the air out of her lungs, and chuckled.

Jack gasped. There was no point in trying to make Carl release her. Jack grunted in frustration and went motionless. She suddenly felt exhausted. She needed to regain control over her breathing, which was now ragged. Carl smirked when he noticed that she wasn't fighting him anymore and carried her to the ship. He dropped her so hard that she landed in the middle of the cargo hold with a loud thump.

"Bastard!" Jack yelled at him. Carl turned on his heels, ignoring her as he grabbed a small gun from his belt. He fired at two mercs who were trying to reach the ramp. Jack used the opportunity to get to her feet, rushing to pass him, ignoring her aching muscles. "Let me go outside, asshole." She said through clenched teeth. Carl glanced at her and shook his head in denial.

"Sorry, princess. Not gonna happen." Carl said to her as he pushed her hard enough to make her fall to the floor, where she ended up on her bottom again. Jack screamed in pain. "Bitch." Carl grinned and shook his head, rolling his eyes as he entered the panic code. Almost immediately the ramp started to raise. Carl turned around and looked at her one last time. "Been a pleasure, princess. Give my regards to Rick." Carl grinned and winked as he jumped outside in time to see Jack rushing again, but this time to the ramp.

Jack could hear Alain's voice shouting and more gunshots. Before the ramp was raised completely, she was able to see Riddick one last time. He was lying limp, his eyes closed, and she couldn't tell if he was breathing. "NOOOOO! RIDDIIIIICK!" Jack screamed at the top of her lungs as the ramp went completely closed. She swallowed hard and entered the panic code with trembling fingers. "Let me out, you fucking piece of shit." Jack hissed as the ramp clicked locked. She tried again and again. _Let me out, let me out, let me out…._ She chanted until a loud bang echoed in the cargo hold. _What the…?_ The Darkveil had been blocked. "Fuck!" She cried out as she punched the panel.

The ex-soldiers didn't need reasons to kill mercs; they considered them scum. A real man had to have a more powerful reason to kill than just credits. They had always thought that mercs were men without any ethical code or honor. So, under that basis, they had joined Riddick in his personal battle against the mercs. Their behavior could be considered dishonorable by the rest of the Galaxy, but today, the ex-soldiers had made their own choice; they were going to help Riddick and his woman, just for one reason. A reason more powerful than any other. He had once been a "Firm" man. That ex-con and dangerous killer who was Richard B. Riddick had once been a soldier, just like them.

--------

Jack had been beaten when she was a child, so many times she had lost count of them. She had also been raped, at the age of thirteen, by one of the guardians who was supposed to take care of her at one of the "homes in transit". Jack had been used and abused as a lab rat, for a team of doctors without scruples, for almost all her life; defeating all kinds of dangerous virus's that had been injected into her young veins. Jack had been one of the few survivors of a terminal crash on a forsaken planet and had almost been eaten alive by hammerheads. She had been tortured and raped for weeks at the hands of two men who worked for The Firm on her way back to the same psycho doctor who had been using her for his experiments. But, none of those horrible, painful, experiences had the same effect on as this.

The vision of Riddick, lying covered in blood and with no signs of life in his body, had been for Jack the strongest trauma, and it had been more destructive than all the previous experiences had been all together. Right now, Jack didn't think she had enough strength to wish to continue with her life. All her hopes had been whipped away from her, in a matter of seconds, at the sight of Riddick's death. Jack didn't want to live anymore.

Just a couple of hours before, Riddick had been wondering if something would be able to destroy her fighting spirit and her hopes. Well, here it was, the only thing that could make her loose her sanity. His own death.

Inside The Darkveil and under a red light, Jack's eyes were wide as she moved backward until her back was pressed to the wall and she slid down to the floor. This was when she realized that she was trembling badly and her heart was beating faster than ever before. Her body was screaming in pain; every muscle ached. But, in spite of this, Jack couldn't think of anything except Riddick's body covered in his blood, motionless. Tears were falling unrestrained on her cheeks. The horrible vision filled her mind, turning her world inside out mercilessly. Suddenly, she didn't feel the pain in her body anymore. Jack fixed her gaze to a spot only she could see, carried her legs to her chest and started to rock back and forth. Her mind was blank in seconds.

--------

Alain was kneeling beside Riddick and pressed two fingers against his neck, he frowned deeply. Riddick's pulse was weak, but steady. "Well, "tiny-boy". Now it's my turn to save your life Rick." Alain muttered as he looked around. His eyes widened in horror at the view in front of him. There were at least thirty corpses scattered over the ground surrounding The Darkveil. "Fuck, Rick! You meant business." He said shocked. "I knew for sure it was going to be a massacre." Alain chuckled, shaking his head.

One of the ex-soldiers came to his side with a med kit. Alain opened it and pulled out gauze, pressing it to Riddick's wound to stop the loss of blood. After a moment, it seemed as if his injury had stop bleeding, so Alain got to his feet and headed toward Riddick's ship.

Alain hacked The Darkveil security code and realized that Riddick had disconnected part of her system. A moment later, the ramp lowered down. As soon as he entered the ship, Alain went directly to reestablish the power on her. He then headed toward the cargo hold. He waited until four men had carried Riddick's limp body inside. They laid him on the floor of the dinning area. Alain frowned, there was no sign of Jack. As soon as they were done, Alain asked them to wait for him outside. He wasn't sure what was going to be Riddick's first reaction when he would open his eyes. Alain, still frowning, looked around frantically. There was still no sign of Jack. _Where is she?_ He wondered, concerned. Then he shook his head and focused his attention on Riddick, who was still lying on the floor. Alain kneeled beside him as a heavy breath escaped his lips.

"Come on, "tiny-boy"," Alain said him as he opened the med kit. "You're a fucking survivor born. You're not going to die here, are you?" He continued as he grabbed a hypo syringe. "You've got a beautiful woman waiting for you and a fucking doc to kill, Rick." He had loaded it, while he was speaking, with a serum to make him wake.

Alain tapped Riddick's arm and injected the serum. It was just a question of minutes before Riddick would return to consciousness. He then headed toward the cargo hold, and it was then when he spotted Jack. Alain's eyes went wide at the sight of the young woman in front of him.

Jack was sat in the farthest and darkest corner of the room, with her back pressed against the wall and her legs close to her chest. She had her arms encircling them. Her green eyes were wide open, staring vacantly. Her face was stained with dry tears. It seemed as if her mind was in another place. Alain then realized that all of them had passed in front of Jack and she hadn't reacted to their presence. "Oh, Jesus, beautiful. Where are you now?" Alain murmured sadly as he crouched in front of her.

Jack's body started to rock back and forth. She was in a strange type of panic and shock. "Don't do this to me, dammit," she muttered through clenched teeth, speaking to no one in particular. Alain saw how her hands were trembling badly. "You promised me, Riddick….." She added, her voice just a whisper, but strangely hoarse, as if she was speaking with herself.

Alain lifted a hand slowly and gently he stroked her cheek. "Hey, beautiful. Everything is ok now. Riddick's ok." He whispered. Jack didn't react at the sound of his voice. "He's waiting for you, Jack." He added, his voice full of tenderness.

Alain shook his head, sighing. At that very moment, he wasn't sure if Jack's mind was going to snap back or if she was going to be in this state forever. Alain had seen this kind of reaction before in Slam. Many inmates had turned in a semi-coma state, with their eyes wide open, but their minds out of sync with reality. Some of them had been in that state for days; sometimes weeks and even years. They spent most of their time out of it, and experienced just a few hours of lucidity at a time. Mumbling incoherent words to themselves. Alain shut his eyes, he refused to lose any hope. There might be something that would be able to make Jack's mind go back, but he couldn't figure out what exactly.

Jack's mind was in a place where only she and Riddick's limp body existed. "Kill me." He heard her say in a murmur. Alain's eyes almost popped out of his face at the sound of her words. He fixed her with a really concerned gaze through his old, silver eyes. Jack swallowed hard. "I can't live without you." She added as she continued rocking back and forth.

Alain looked at her, shocked by the tone of her voice and her words and nodded no wildly, even he suspected she wasn't exactly there right now to see him. Suddenly his throat went closed with an invisible knot that wouldn't allow him to speak, or even breath. Alain knew too well how she was feeling right now. He had been there.

The day Alain had received Mariel's necklace with a note enclosed, he had wished for his own death. The note just simply said: _"Forget her."_

Alain remained in silence as tears rolled down his cheeks, staring at her. He knew Jack was strong; he was sure about that, but right now, Alain doubted if she was that strong. He stared at her, unable to make a move. Alain didn't know what to do. He didn't even dare to touch her. She seemed so fragile to his eyes at that very moment, that Alain couldn't help but think for a second that she would break into pieces. And he didn't want to leave her alone either. _Oh, Jesus. What can I do? Send me a sign or something!_ Alain begged silently, when all of sudden a vision of Riddick and Jack kissing each other popped into his mind. His eyes went wide as a grin graced his trembling lips.

**If you're reading this it is because you have reached the end of the chapter, well that's obvious. Oh, look at that! A button to leave a review! Just right there, down at your left side. Go on and press it. Yes, just like that. It's really easy. **


	31. Ch 29: A wake up call

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Pitch Black's universe or any of its characters, but the ones you can't recognize are all mine. I'm not making money on this. I'm just having fun.

**Author's note:** WOOHOO! More than 200 reviews. If this isn't worth the time and effort, I don't know what is. ¡De puta madre! I feel so overwhelmed that I don't know what to say. Honestly, I never, ever, thought that I would be able to see this day come. This is all your fault though. Thanks to all of you that are making this crazy dream an awesone experience for me. THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

**K, my lovely beta,** he, he, he. We did it again, honey. Yeah, we rock!

**M, mi musa,** el capitulo 32 está terminado. Por fín. Gracias, chiqui.

**Nikita, 1506, **Glad you like it. Thanks, honey.

**ren3017,** certainly the next chapter has been one of the hardest, so I hope you like it. Thank you very much for your review, lol.

**dog-demon-emiko, **who doesn't, honey? Probably the most horrible experience for anyone. Thanks, for your review.

**lamyka,** hey, hon! I have to give you a huge THANKS. You really know how to give compliments and at the same time be a critic all together in a review. Honestly, I have to confess that I feel a little overwhelmed by your words. You always make my day, sweetheart. Gracias, cielo.

**Arrna, **I'm sorry to hear that you had been grieving, but I'm glad that you're better now. I think almost all of us have been through something similar. Thanks for leaving me your review, honey. I think that maybe this hasn't been a good time for you in your life.

**SG18**, oh, hon. I know it's wrong, but what can I do? I needed him wounded for the next chapter, but hey! I haven't killed him or his woman. Glad you like the fighting scene certainly the hardest for me to write. Thanks for being there one more week, lol.

**Saismaat**, I really appreciate your advice, honey. You can count on me taking good notes about them for future fan fics. Glad you still like the story. Thanks for leaving me your review again, sweetheart.

**Wildfire6962000**, such an angel and since the vey first chapter too! You always make me want to write more and more, honey. Your reviews are like a self-esteem shot. Thank you vey much, lol.

**InanasChild, **Hi, hon. Welcome to Soul Mates' family. Sometimes I have felt exactly just how you describe it, honey. I'm glad that you like the story so much. I hope to find you here again. Thanks for you review, lol.

**Unknown,** well, honey. Since that's your only request I wonder if I should oblige, ja, ja, ja,…. Ok, love, I'll try to do my best. Thanks for leave your opinion, lol.

**BatPhace,** first of all, welcome on board of "Soul Mates" ship. I'm glad you like the story and I hope to see you around on more than just one occasion. I like your story. Thanks for the compliment and your review, Batty. I do appreciate them.

**bima,** yeah, honey! Everywhere like God and exactly as welcome as always. And, you're not getting old, lol. Thanks, sweetheart.

**NightmareWeaver,** oh, Jesus, are you for real? My god, I feel overwhelmed with your review, honey. I love your stories. Thanks for your compliment. Yes, I agree with you, they never would be able to kill Riddick, otherwise, many of us would go and kick them where it hurts more…. He, he. In Soul Mates, Jack is a very conflicted character with a deep interior life, I figure like the most of us. I'm glad you left your review, honey. Thanks, lol.

**Ok, with that said, how about a little man to man chat?**

**Chapter 29 A wake up call**

In the dinning room, Riddick remained motionless; he had fallen unconscious from a combination of loss of blood and the effects of the HPW shot. Alain stared down at him.

There had been only two occasions in his past were he had seen people who had been shot with those damn guns. All of them had fallen to the ground in seconds, unconscious. But Riddick had remained conscious for a few minutes. Alain couldn't help but wonder if Riddick was human. Of course, he knew he was, but Riddick had certainly survived things that most people wouldn't have dared to dream of; not even in their most horrible nightmares.

Alain had spent quite some time following the events of Richard B. Riddick's life. He had to admit himself that the "tiny-boy" was quite interesting. That kid he had met fifteen years before was a continuous source of news. Of course, news always came weeks, months and even years delayed to planet Zul. Some times he traced them, but for the most part, they came by mouth to mouth, usually just rumours from the people who landed there. Alain always suspected, however, that most of them had been exaggerated, just to further The Firm's own interests. But on the other hand, Alain also suspected that Riddick never gave a shit about the rumours. He would be too busy trying to survive.

To begin with, Riddick had survived Slam city for two years and then he had become the first inmate to escape from that forsaken place. He had also been in the Special Forces for almost five years, where he had found himself on the worst and most dangerous missions in the different systems. Then everything went down. After that, as if at that point that wasn't enough, Riddick had survived T2 and its hammerheads. Not to forget that in between imprisonments he had always been hunted by mercs.

Alain knew that Riddick had been sent to Butcher Bay; that he had shined his eyes and had broken out again from that max security prison. Alain didn't need to be told but he knew full well who had shined Riddick's eyes. There was only one doctor in the galaxy with enough balls to carry out that surgical job without The Board's express consent. Alain wondered why in hell Riddick had accepted The Firm's offer, and a more bizarre question, why The Board, when it had the opportunity, hadn't just sentenced Riddick to death?

It seemed to Alain that The Board had to have a special interest in keeping Riddick alive during all these years, in spite of his uncivilized behaviour. Alain narrowed his eyes in suspicion. _But why?_ He asked himself. It wasn't just that they considered him a worthy property; there had to be more behind it than that motivation. It also wasn't money. Riddick was an orphan, he had no credits at all when he was born, and definitely, if his name was famous, it wasn't as a result of a family name. Apart from that, all his credits had been made while he had been working for The Firm; with the exception of a small amount of it that was secure in an untraceable account. Alain grinned thinking about the person that Riddick had used to keep his credits safe from The Firm's dirty hands. Abu al-Walid. Alain couldn't help but chuckle just thinking about the irony; a convicted murderer trusting all his money to a holy man. _If that cleric only knew how many credits Rick had there, he'd probably have a heart attack,_ Alain laughed silently. Of course, he suspected that when Riddick had deposited all that money there, he was thinking about Jack's future and not about himself. Even The Darkveil's ownership remained under a woman's fake identity: Jacqueline Fry.

Alain guessed that Riddick had been using The Firm's credits only to buy things to develop his new "job". The most expensive thing Riddick had bought was "The Darkveil", along with all kinds of high tech shit for her. At least the reason why he had spent the last five years of his life killing people had been more respectable than just for money. For a man like Riddick, who had spent nearly half his life locked in juvies and prisons, Alain figured that the most important thing to him would be freedom. There definitely had to be more behind The Firm's interest in Riddick.

Alain had hacked The Firm's classified files and had found everything regarding Richard B. Riddick. His criminal records, his bio, psychiatric reports, all kinds of things were listed there. Everything was there with the exception of Jack and the months he had stuck with her in New Mecca. Alain thought for a long moment about the intel in his criminal records, and his eyes widened when he remembered that his first reported murder had also been his first cellmate back in Slam city. The realization shocked Alain. _Why'd you end up there in the first place, tiny-boy? _Alain wondered, narrowing his silver eyes, he made a mental note to ask Riddick before he left Zul. He was still lost in thought when Riddick awoke with a start.

"Jack!" Riddick growled as he tried to get to his feet, but what felt like a ray of fire stabbed his right side. Alain shook his head, blinking. "Fuck!" Riddick roared as he grabbed his torso.

"She's….ok, Rick." Alain's voice came from over by the doorframe. Riddick jumped to his feet, ignoring his pain, and in one fast move he rushed to Alain who had remained motionless. Riddick grabbed Alain's neck and squeezed lightly. He fixed Alain with a cold gaze, his eyes flashing death. Alain swallowed hard as he locked eyes with Riddick. The room was in shadows and neither of them had their goggles.

"Where's my woman, old man?" Riddick growled through clenched teeth, blocking the pain in his right side. His voice was at its most menacing.

Alain grabbed Riddick's wrist, trying to get enough air to breathe. He knew that one of the side effects of the serum he had injected into Riddick was a temporary loss of memory, just during the first few minutes. At the same time Alain cursed himself silently and begged for his own life, waiting for the side effect of the serum to pass. Riddick snapped to reality and all of sudden remembered the events, causing a deep groan to leave his lips. Just like Alain expected, Riddick released his grip and Alain coughed, forcing air into his burning lungs.

Alain then took a deep breath and swallowed hard one more time. "Jack's in the cargo hold. She's…"

Riddick didn't let him finish. Growling, he stormed out of the room and ran to the cargo hold with his teeth clenched. He was blocking out the pain in his torso and the beast within was alert in spite of the wound. When Riddick reached the room his eyes went wide and the air was knocked out of his lungs almost painfully at the vision in front of him. His heart sped in its rhythm and his beast let out a pained roar.

Jack was curled in a ball on the floor and there were fresh tracks of tears on her face. Her eyes were fixed and staring blankly while she hummed an old song.

"Oh, Fuck, Jack." Riddick hissed as he rushed to her side; his pain now completely forgotten. He kneeled in front of her, holding her against his chest. "Hey, baby. Look at me, Jackie girl. It's me, Riddick. I'm here. It's over, kid. Everything's ok now." He growled gently, waiting for any kind of reaction from her. He stroked her back up and down, like he had done hundreds of times in the past. Nothing. Jack didn't react to the sound of his voice or his gentle caress.

"She's been like that for half an hour now Rick." Alain's voice sounded sad as he watched Jack, concern written all over his face.

Riddick shut his eyes, sighing as he tightened his embrace around her trembling body._ Oh shit, Jack. What did I do to you, kid? _"Come on, kid. We got to get out of here. Come back to me, Jackie girl." He growled, his voice was still gentle, yet demanding. In response, she just stopped the humming. Riddick growled, frustrated, as let go of her. _Not again, Jack,_ he thought. _I can't go through all that shit again, kid_, he added shaking his head. _Not anymore, beautiful_. His inner beast started to grumble, extremely agitated. He then grabbed her arms and shook her body almost violently. "Fuck, Jack. I need you with me, _now_. Damnit!" He yelled, growling through clenched teeth. His voice, as cold as ice and as deep as the ocean, sounded hoarse, with a strange mix of anger, pain and frustration.

"Riddick…." Alain whispered almost to himself, frowning.

Riddick ignored Alain as cuddled her body once again, lifting her from the floor effortlessly. She didn't complain, nor move a muscle of her body. Her eyes were still wide open and her body completely limp. Riddick kissed her lips gently. In response, Jack murmured some words that Riddick couldn't understand, so he bent closer to her and frowned. "Hey, baby. What did you say Jack?" He asked softly.

Jack's eyes filled with tears. "I killed him." She mumbled as she continued to hum. Riddick narrowed his eyes in suspicion. _You killed him?_ He echoed in his mind. _You killed who, kid?_ Riddick thought for a second._ Fuck, Rick. Who knows? She killed a few of those fucking bastards, _his mind scolded. Obviously, she was shocked about killing someone. _I knew it wouldn't be a fucking good idea. I should have left her inside the ship_. Riddick then thought about the merc on the building. Maybe Jack was talking about that fucker. Riddick didn't even consider the possibility that she was talking about himself.

Inside Jack's mind, she had been the one responsible for Riddick's death. If she had pulled the trigger earlier, he would still be alive. The thought kept torturing her, along with the sight of Riddick lying dead. Killing her slowly and painfully, just the same way Jack was sure she had killed Riddick.

Growling, Riddick shook his head and headed to the bedroom with her in his arms. _Fuck, Rick. You're poison to her._ Alain followed him in complete silence, lost in his own thoughts.

When they reached the bedroom, Riddick laid her gently on the bed, kissing her lips once again while Alain blinked away fresh tears. Riddick sighed hard and watched her with concern written on his face. He almost didn't remember how fragile Jack could look like when she had been going through her withdrawal and the seizures. His mind had replaced those visions with new ones, where Jack was laughing, humming old songs and full of life. Riddick shook his head slowly and shut his eyes. _I'm sorry, Kid. I should had known this was gonna happen. _He told her silently, growling. His inner beast let out a pained roar. _I can't change what I've done to you, kid. I've been a selfish bastard all my fucking life and this shit is just the confirmation._ He added, sighing. _I can't go back, Jack. No after all we've shared. _He told himself, closing his hands into fists. His knuckles turned white in seconds. The beast let out a roar full of banked anger. _You can't stay with me, kid._ Riddick crouched beside the bed and took her hand in his, groaning. _I have to let you go for your own good, Jack._ He added, letting out a heavy sigh. Riddick then closed his eyes.

"Rick…" Alain called to him from the doorframe. Riddick tensed his body but didn't move. Alain sighed hard. The wound had started to bleed again. "You're still bleeding." He said as he moved forward just a step. Riddick glanced at him over his shoulder. "Let me patch you up." Alain added as he looked down at Riddick's chest.

Riddick grunted as felt the wound painfully burning him from inside. But that pain was nothing compared to the pain that was squeezing his heart. "Why old man?" He growled as he stood. Alain locked eyes with him, puzzled. "What the fuck do you think?" He fixed Alain with a dangerous gaze. "That I give a fucking shit about this?" He asked as he grabbed his shirt, gripping his fingers around the fabric, drenched with his blood and the blood of others. Alain gasped and his eyes widened. He was sensing Riddick's beast starting to rise up. "Do you think that right now I fucking care about my fucking wound?" Riddick snarled bitterly, exhaling through his nostrils.

Alain moved back, suddenly scared of Riddick's next move. "Yes, Riddick. You should be worried about your fucking wound, cause if you don't let me patch you, you're going to bleed to death." He retorted as he closed his own hands into fists, his voice was full of reproach, causing Riddick's body to tense in high alert. The animal within roared with anger, ready to attack. Alain was sure that Riddick's behaviour could turn dangerously unpredictable. Then he looked down at Jack, and his fear turned to rage. Alain moved forward until he was nose to nose with Riddick. Later he would think about that move. He didn't know from where it came. Alain tightened his jaw and fixed his gaze. He stared at his eyes, pointing at Jacks' body and spoke.

"That woman lying there is the only fucking good thing in all your fucking life, Riddick." Alain muttered in disgust. He couldn't believe that Riddick would be able to just stand there, frozen, looking at her and not doing something to help her. "I know that Jack would be fucking ashamed of you if she could see you right now. You're a fucking survivor born. You've always been." He added, all the time fixing him with his eyes full of anger and pain.

Riddick clenched his fists and grunted. "You don't know shit about her, old man. Don't you dare tell me what the fuck I've got to do with my fucking life." He hissed through clenched teeth as he moved forward.

Alain shook his head and continued, raising his voice. "For God's sake, Riddick! Here you are, just looking at her, waiting until you bleed to death. As if she was already dead, but Jack's not dead yet. She's in danger; her life is in fucking danger! She's out of this world right now because she's sure that you're fucking dead!" Alain yelled, annoyed. In one fast move, Riddick rushed to him and trapped Alain against the wall.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Riddick snarled. "Don't even think for a fucking sec that I won't kill you, old man. Cause I'll do it without a second thought and you know that too damn well." He hissed, nose to nose with Alain.

Alain swallowed hard. Of course he knew that Riddick could kill him in a blink, but he was more determined than ever to speak. So Alain took a deep breath and calmed down. "Don't you see? Jack needs you now more than ever before. You're not alone anymore, Riddick. What's going to happen with her if you die? Who's going to take care of her? Who's going to protect her? There's only one thing she loves and cares about. And that damn thing is you, Rid"

Riddick cut him off, grabbed his neck and squeezed. "She'll be better without me." He hissed tightening his grip around Alain's neck.

Alain didn't know what was racing inside of Riddick's mind, but he was sure that if he didn't do something right now, Riddick was going to destroy everything around him, even Jack, and that was something that Alain wasn't going to allow him to do. He gasped for air, but continued. "You say that I don't know her, well I'll tell you something about Jack. You don't deserve a woman like her. Jack loves you, and fuck it all if I understand the reason why, but that's the fucking truth." He hissed through clenched teeth, all the time fighting for breath. Riddick released him with a hard push, grunting. His beast continued to pace with agitation.

"Don't push your luck, old man." Riddick growled. His voice was cold as he fixed Alain with a menacing stare. "Don't forget who you're talking to." He added as he pulled out a shiv from nowhere. Alain's eyes were full of fear, but he swallowed once more and stared at Riddick's silver eyes, and rubbed his neck.

"I know who you are. You're Richard B. Riddick, escaped convict, murderer and scared shitless about Jack and her feelings for you. I know more than you think, Rick. I know the meaning of love. Her heart is broken now and you" Alain cut himself off, gasping as soon as the cold blade of Riddick's shiv was pressed against his already injured neck.

"Careful, hacker." Riddick growled in a low tone. "I'm not a man to mess with." He warned Alain while the blade slowly slid from the neck down until it was pressed against Alain's chest, at the level of his heart. "Her heart is ok, old man." He said, his voice as cold as ice. "It's her mind that's left for good." He added as his lips showed a devil grin. His eyes flashed death when his beast roared, raising its paws, caged. Riddick then let up a little on the shiv and smirked. "What the fuck do you know about love? You've been locked in Slam city for most of your fucking life." Riddick spoke slowly in a menacing whisper. "What the fuck does someone like you know about fucking love, feelings or whatever shit apart from computers, hacker?" He asked Alain, his voice full of sarcasm.

Alain shuddered in panic, causing the beast to roar pleasantly. He shut his eyes tightly as his heart beat faster in his chest. Alain then opened his eyes and looked at Riddick's. "What do I know about love?" Alain asked chuckling, his voice was full of bitterness and sorrow. "I'll tell you, tiny-boy." He smirked sadly as he elaborated. "Love is when you leave the only thing that matters to you in your life for her own good. Love is when you're ready to sacrifice your own life just for her. Love is when you think about your life and realize that it didn't make sense until she arrived in it, and you are sure that you'll die if she leaves you. Love is when the only thing that pushes you to live is her smile and her beautiful green eyes. Love is when you realize that you would be dead if it wasn't for her." Alain was exhausted after his speech. He felt tears rising and let them fall. "I know exactly how she feels right now. Jack is alone and scared in a place full of pain and anger. Just like you, Riddick." Alain had been alone all his life because he hadn't been man enough to fight for Mariel.

Alain's breath was heavy and his heart was beating fast. Right now Alain wasn't sure if he would be able to see the following sunrise, but honestly, he didn't care. Riddick went silent for a long moment, thinking of the meaning of Alain's words.

Alain took a deep breath and cleared his throat, as he continued his voice was gentle. "I've been there before you were born. So don't tell me shit about this, tiny-boy. It's time to move on. It's time to face your fears, Rick." Riddick grunted deep as he fixed Alain with his gaze. And it was then that he saw the tears on Alain's cheeks. Alain looked at Riddick. It seemed as if he was out for a minute, his dangerous eyes looking to a spot only Riddick could see. "Please, Riddick. Let me help you…" he trailed off, staring at him.

Riddick shook his head and blinked, he then looked at Alain again. In spite of his words, it seemed as if Alain was waiting for some kind of permission to move forward. It was then that Riddick realized that he had moved back, releasing Alain without even noticing the move, and Alain was now close to the door with a med kit in his hands. He had been so lost for a moment and exactly then, Riddick thought that maybe, just maybe, Alain was ….. what? Right?

They looked at each other in complete silence for a long moment. Suddenly, Riddick dropped his shiv and pulled out his t-shirt, exposing his injured chest. In response Alain closed the distance between them and leaned down, inspecting the wound.

After a long moment he spoke. "It was a shot from a HPW gun, Rick." Alain let out a heavy sigh. "The bullets of which burn its path, sending your main nerve system an electrical shock. Just like a paralyses gun, but ten times more powerful. That's why you passed out." He explained as he frowned slightly. Riddick tightened his jaw, letting out a deep groan. Alain continued. "They didn't want you dead at all. You're a lucky bastard, Rick." Alain said, pressing his ribs. Riddick winced slightly and let a hiss of pain escaped. "There's no vital organ damage. The bullet passed through your body. A clean wound and a nice, little, scar." Alain added as he turned around, grabbing a utensil which form was similar to a hair dryer.

Riddick narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He had seen one of those before, and he had always told himself that one of these days he might get one of them, just in case. Alain smirked, looking at Riddick. "The best high tech shit in the black market to patch an ex-con's wounds." He said, smirking slightly. "I'm sure you've seen one of these before, tiny-boy." He grinned as he started to clean the wound. The bullet had passed near the lung, not quite touching it.

Riddick hissed, clenching his teeth. "Yeah. It'll hurt like hell, but it'll close the fucking wound."

He knew that it would regenerate tissues and muscles, but it would hurt like hell, as if the wound had been stabbed with a bar made of red, heated steel, closing the wound from inside to outside. He wouldn't need stitches, just a bandage, and after a couple of days, it would be as if he had never received a gunshot wound at all. Riddick didn't want to use sedatives; they always keep his mind blurry. Right now he needed his mind completely clear. He had a lot of things to think about after listening to Alain.

Alain pulled out a syringe and started to load it when Riddick grabbed his wrist. "Don't." He growled. Alain looked at him puzzled, but kept silent.

Riddick climbed onto the bed and lay beside Jack. He took one of her hands in his, and after he kissed it, he entwined their fingers. Alain watched with concern. Afterward, Riddick closed his eyes, took a deep breath and concentrated. After a few seconds, his mind flew free, out of the present, far from the reality that was surrounding him. This was a technique that Riddick was taught when he was in Special Forces. It was similar to yoga; an ancient method used on old earth long years ago, but required much more concentration. The technique kept your mind out of your body, really effective if you were under torture. Alain let out a hard sigh and shrugged his shoulders.

A long moment later, Alain had finished with his task. When Riddick opened his eyes, blinking. his side hurt like hell, but when he raised his head and looked down, there was just a scratch covered in dried blood and already starting to bruise. Alain put the utensil back in the med kit as Riddick got to his feet, wincing.

"You better take some painkillers." Alain said and frowned. Riddick chuckled at that.

"There's no fucking painkillers for this." He growled as he looked at Jack, concerned.

Alain turned his attention to her. She had been completely oblivious to them. Jack wasn't humming anymore and her face was now wet with fresh tears. He then stared at the necklace on her neck. Alain heaved a deep sigh and shook his head. "I need something strong." He said as he looked up at Riddick. Riddick just nodded. Alain then headed toward the door of the bedroom and went to the dinning room, where he found a bottle of JD on the table.

Riddick crouched beside the bed; he lifted a hand and winced. He stroked Jack's cheek slowly with the side of it, cleaning away her tears. Time seemed to stop around him. They stayed like that for a long moment. He then sighed deeply and stood. "Wait for me here, Jackie girl. I'll be back in a minute." He growled gently. "We need to talk." He added with a smile.

Riddick bent over and after kiss her lips softly, he closed her eyes. He turned on his heel and went in search of Alain. Riddick found him in the dinning room, with a shot of JD in a glass. Riddick took a seat, wincing as he grabbed the bottle and refilled Alain's glass, sighing.

"For Jack." Alain said as he gulped the shot in one swallow. Riddick frowned slightly, looking at the bottom of the bottle. Memories of the first time he saw her drinking from that same bottle of amber liquor popped in his mind. Rubbing his chin, Riddick grinned and raised the bottle.

"For Jack. B. Badd, readyandabletobeattheshitoutofme and a real woman." He growled, grinning as he gulped the liquor in one fast move. Alain nodded and grinned also as Riddick stared down at the floor.

They went silent for a moment and then Alain cleared his throat. He wasn't sure if this moment was the best to ask the question that was echoing inside his head, but he couldn't wait any longer to know the answer. "Who was your first victim, Rick?"

Riddick raised his head and looked at him. "Why do you want to know that, old man?" He asked slightly annoyed at the question. More than fifteen years had passed since that night, and he had stopped thinking about it a long time ago. Bringing that memory back right now wasn't going to be useful at all. At that moment he was really worried about Jack's state and how he was going to deal with this new situation.

"Just curious. You know that there's nothing about it in your records, Rick." Alain answered, a little nervous. He had seen the effect that just the question had caused to Riddick. "And….I,….I wonder why The Board didn't just sentence you to death." Alain added, playing with the shot glass in his fingers.

Riddick slowly arched a brow. "None of your fucking business." He answered as he stood. Alain got to his feet and left the glass on the table. Then he looked at Riddick. "Time to leave, old man." Riddick said as he headed toward the door of the room. Alain went motionless, frowning.

"Rick?" He asked softly. Riddick stopped in his tracks and looked at Alain over his shoulder. Alain rubbed his head, sighing. "Let me tell her good bye." He said almost in a whisper. Riddick narrowed his eyes, but nodded yes. Riddick suspected that Alain was up to something, but he couldn't figure out what exactly.

Alain entered the bedroom and went to her side. He stood there for a few seconds in complete silence, staring at the necklace. Jack had her eyes closed and when he kneeled in front of her, he realized that she had fallen asleep. Alain took one of her hands in his and carried it to his trembling lips, kissing it tenderly as he swallowed the knot in his throat. He could feel Riddick's intense gaze piercing his soul, but Alain needed to say something to Jack, and damnit it all if he was going to let her go without telling it to her. Alain sighed sadly.

"Jack B. Badd. The strongest woman I ever met." He grinned, staring at the necklace. Only two strong, beautiful women had been allowed to carry this green stone. Alain couldn't help but think that if Mariel and Jack had met, they probably would have had many things in common to talk about. He then took one last deep breath and spoke. "I know where you are now, beautiful, but there's nothing for you in that place Jack." Alain whispered gently to her. "He needs you more than he would like to admit, even to himself. Your love for him will be your only anchor against the fucking galaxy, beautiful. Don't make the same mistake I did. Don't let anyone take him away from you, not even yourself Jack." Alain kissed her cheek softly and continued. "All you love is here, waiting for you. So you'd better come back, Jack, Cause you're the only one who can save Riddick from himself." He said sadly. In response, Riddick arched a brow, grunting. His inner beast roared.

Alain then turned his attention to Riddick. "I think we're even now, Rick. I have arranged your launch window for any time." Alain told him, smiling as he turned to leave. "Good luck, tiny-boy."

Alain reached the end of the ramp and sighed sadly. He wished with all his might that Riddick was ready to face his most dangerous enemy. Himself. Otherwise, Riddick would end up damned forever like he was.

"Hacker?" Riddick called after him. Alain froze and turned. His eyes were wide as he gasped in surprise when he found Riddick's hand extended to shake his. Alain frowned slightly, but he couldn't help the grin that graced his lips. Riddick looked at him for a long moment and then suddenly, and catching Alain in surprise, he plunged in. "Thanks, Alain." Riddick said, his voice sincere.

Alain nodded and his grin widened. "It's nothing, Richard." He chuckled and shook Riddick's hand back, lingering on that shake of hands, which meant for Alain more than the air he was breathing at that very moment. Then he turned on his heel and looked at Carl who was waiting for him.

Carl turned his head and looked at Riddick. "Rick." He said and grinned, handing to Jack's black shiv Riddick.

Riddick narrowed his eyes, grunting as he took it. "Carl." He growled as in one fast move he rushed to him, punching his jaw with all his strength. Carl's head turned violently from the impact and slowly he looked at Riddick again, chuckling as he spat a mouthful of blood. Alain's eyes were brimming with amusement. Riddick fixed the ex-soldier with his silver gaze. "If you call my woman little bitch again, I'll kill you, Carl." He growled in his most menacing tone of voice as he winked at him. Carl nodded, still grinning, and turned on his heels.

"Gentlemen," He said coldly. "We have some business to finish." Carl added as he looked at Alain. The two men turned and headed toward the city, where a merc was waiting for them.

Riddick narrowed his eyes as he looked around himself, grunting. The area around The Darkveil had been cleared. All the corpses had been removed and the blood on the ground only remained as evidence of what had happened. He then turned and entered the ship. Riddick headed directly to the cockpit, and after receiving the coordinates and codes to leave Zul in seconds, he took off from and entered the coordinates for his next destination. Scorpion system. Planet Onix.

**Merry Christmas to all of you. I hope you'll be happy with your families and friends. Oh, and I expect that you behave yourself, so Santa will be able to bring the things you asked for. I have to wait until 6th January for that (three wise men, you know) but anyway, I think I'm going to ask Santa for you to stick with me until the end. Do you think Santa is going to give me that present? Do you think that I behave'd myself? Let me know…**

**njrd**


	32. Ch: 30 Another string pulled on

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Pitch Black's universe or any of its characters, but the ones you can't recognize are all mine. I'm having fun just like everyone else around here.

**Author's note:** ok, ladies. In this chapter you're going to find two new characters. I hope you like them as much as you liked Alain. I have to say that the old man with shined eyes has been one of the most difficult characters that I have created for this fan fic. Also, I would like to use the opportunity to tell you that we are on our way to the last part of Soul Mates. I have to say that I still can't believe it. Please slap my face, so I'm sure that I'm not dreaming. Thank you guys, you all rock! 

njrd

**K, my lovely beta,** I love you, honey. You as well as all our readers already know that, it's just that I like to tell it to you, love. Such great beta. Damnit! What a lucky person I am:-D

**M, mi musa,** año nuevo, vida nueva. Mas cerca cada día. Comienza la cuenta atrás y contando. 365, 364, 363...

**ren3017, **I have no words for you after your review, honey. So I just going to say this: **THANK YOU, LOVE!**

**DemonDogs, **Glad you love the story. One more chapter? Here you have it. Thanks, hon.

**Unknown, **what happens next? Read the following chapter and you'll find out. Thanks, sweetheart.

**BatPhace, **Glad to read that you're going to stick with me, honey. You can bet that Alain is the only one who can face Riddick the way he does and he's still breathing. Yup, such a great old man! Thanks, lol.

**Nikita1506, **as you can see you only had to wait one week for another chapter. Thanks, kita.

**SG18**, I'm afraid I already did. I sent Jack to a state of shock. Yes, I'm such a bitch. I know, but never forget who we are dealing here with. Thanks, hon.

**lamyka,** You're one of the few reviewers who can make a critic and a compliment all in one phrase. That's amazing and it says a lot about one person. I figure that I've been a naughty girl because for startes Santa brought me your review, so thanks, sweetheart.

**goldum, **you know at this point that I always have a poker card hide between my fingers, so anything could happen here. Thanks, hon.

**Arrna, **you asked for more and I obligued as usual. Thanks, honey.

**Kris, **Welcome to Soul Mates and thanks for your review. New stories are on their way, but first I would need a brake.

**amarcano, **A new chapter on its way. Thanks, lol.

**tamekabu, **Sorry to read you've been sick. Glad you are much better now, hon. I already received a gift, love. Your review. Thanks, babe.

**Minotauress,** Wow! Thanks for the compliment! Welcome to my little family. I hope you stick with us until the end. I'll be a pleasure for me. Thanks, honey.

**Wildfire6962000,** You deserve a gift, honey. You know that our Riddick is learning how to deal with Jack, and this new event is just another step on his rejoing with the human being. You'll find out soon. Thank you very much for your support, Wild.

**NightmareWeaver,** well, hon. I'm afraid that we are going to need our handkershief because I'm even more overwhelmed with your new review. Honestly, I do, love. I'm not too much a reviewer, but you can be sure that you're one of my favorites authors. "Darkness be my friend" is one of my favorites fics and I was waiting the sequel for long time, glad you're back. Authors like you are always missed. Thanks, honey.

**FluidDegree,** as ussual you're two steps ahead of all of us. Riddick has a twisted mind, but he always find a way to reach Jack's soul that nobody else understands but himself. You'll discover how soon. Sure as hell you're here and damnit I'm really happy. Thanks, honey.

Ok, with that said, how about I add a little more info? Chapter 30 Another string pulled on 

Damien was cuffed with his hands behind his back and he had been sat on a chair while four ex-soldiers stood around him. He was pissed all to hell with himself; he couldn't believe that he had been so fucking stupid as to let these assholes catch him with his pants down. He was about to fuck the brains out of a whore, when they stormed in, screaming and firing. When he had asked them what the fuck they wanted, they had just answered that they had been sent by Alain Morris and started to beat the shit out of him, but purposely avoided hitting him in the face. Then they had moved him to a basement under the brothel and here he was, bleeding like a fucking pig, and with more cuts on his body than years he was old.

Dr. Morris had told him that his brother was harmless and worthless; and that there was a slight possibility that when he reached Zul, his brother would have died already by the hands of those bastards who lived on that hell. He chuckled at that thought. _Harmless, my ass_, he scolded himself.

Damien had lost count of how many hours he had spent being tortured at the hands of, with no doubt now for him, fucking ex-soldiers. He had heard about their techniques for pulling out information, or just having some fun, with anyone and now he'd had his suspicions confirmed. Damien had always been a little mentally unstable, and along those lines, he had even enjoyed some of the evenings events. But for some weird reason, an hour ago Damien had started to think that these ex-soldiers were reserving the funniest part for the end. At least they hadn't killed him yet, so maybe not all was lost. He had always been a lucky bastard and that fact didn't have to change now, did it?

Alain entered the brothel with Carl and they both headed toward the stairs for the basement. He knew full well what the consequences were going to be for letting Carl and the other ex-soldiers have someone like Damien, the merc; but honestly, he'd had no other choice. Alain had always hated violence with all his soul, and just thinking about what Carl had in store for the merc was only making him feel sicker with every second that passed. Alain, however, had a role to play; he had to show Damien that he was as tough as them. _I do hate violence,_ he thought silently to himself as he let out a heavy sigh.

Alain needed Damien with no sign of injures on his face when he forced the merc to contact his brother. Alain didn't want to cause Maurice to have any suspicions. To that end, Carl had explained that the merc's face was still as "pretty" as it had been when he landed on Zul. Alain nodded. Carl just looked at him and grinned. The ex-soldier was sure that the old man, who all of them had always referred to as "Hacker", was playing a role, pretending to be a tough guy, when it was clear that he wasn't, but Carl didn't care. He had always known that a man didn't need to be a Firm's man to be as bloody a son of bitch as any of them, if the circumstances required it.

"Hacker?" Carl called when he realized that Alain's face had lost colour and had turned pale. Alain locked eyes with him one last time, and breathing deeply, he nodded. Carl nodded back and opened the door.

Damien raised his head and grinned when he saw Carl enter the room with a broad smile on his face, he was followed by his target. Alain's smile almost turned into a panicked scream when he saw the actual state of the merc. He was naked and there were cuts all over his body, and at his feet he could see a pool of blood and urine. On the table beside him, Alain saw a few utensils that he didn't recognize, but honestly, he didn't want to know how Carl and the others were planning to use them on Damien. Alain felt sick, and for a second, he had to fight his nausea back. He then felt Carl's hand grabbing his arm and tightening his grip almost painfully and Alain focused his attention on Damien and the business he had ahead of him.

"Bet you hadn't figured you'd end up here when you went looking for some company tonight, huh, merc?" Alain said in a very serious and cold voice. This earned him a reassuring look from Carl, which told him his act was holding up.

Damien chuckled as he spat out a mouthfull of dark blood. "I'm not dead yet." He retorted, smirking through his bloody lips.

Alain sighed, and shook his head. "That's true. But I can change that in a blink." He said as he moved forward until he was toe to toe with him. Damien frowned slightly at his words. Alain chuckled, forcing himself the whole time to breath through his mouth and not through his nose. "You thought that I was harmless, and in some ways, I am; but you forgot where you are right now, little boy." Alain explained as he took a seat in front of him. "I'm a hacker, which means that I can create a new ID, wipe away dirty lives, transfer credits to untraceable accounts, all kind of things." Alain paused as he looked around himself. Carl's face was a cold mask that sent shivers down Alain's spine. Damien stared at him, his mind racing. Alain shook his head and continued. "For civilized citizens I'm dirty scum, just like yourself, but here on Xela…." Alain grinned an evil smile as he got to his feet. "I'm almost as untouchable as The Board's president himself, Mr. Alexander van Koemborn III." He finished as Damien followed him with his gaze.

"Don't bore me to death with your fucking prattle, old man. If you're gonna kill me, do it, if not, leave me the fuck alone." Damien hissed through clenched teeth.

Alain's hard laugh echoed in the small room, causing Carl to grin. He knew that this old man was pretending, but fuck it, even he was buying it. "Quite the opposite, Damien." Alain smirked. Damien's eyes went wide at the sound of his name. Alain started to pace the room as he spoke. "Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you that I know who you are and who sent you here. As I told you before, I'm a hacker. But. Problem is, I'm not just anyone. I'm "The Hacker" himself, which means that any intel recorded inside a computer is available for me to find, read, and change at my wish. I'm sure that Maurice forgot to mention that little fact though, didn't he?" Alain stopped and stared at Damien. In response he just narrowed his eyes. Alain waited a few more seconds and then started to pace again. He found that the farther he was from Damien, the better it was to breath. "Of course, I'm not Maurice. I only use my skills to help people who are on this side of the street. People who need a change in their lives. People who are in trouble. People just like yourself, Damien."

Damien had been following Alain through narrowed eyes. He wasn't sure where this old fucker was heading, and that started to unnerve him, but at the same time, Damien was curious about how this shit was going to end. Alain sensed the confusion radiating from the merc and frowned slightly. He then cleared his throat and continued.

"My beloved brother sent you to kill me, and promised to you that your services would be rewarded, didn't he?" Alain asked Damien as he arched his brows. Damien didn't move or answer. Alain let out a hard sigh. "That's not gonna happen anymore, merc, you already know that though." Alain added as he tilted his head to one side. "I'm going to offer you a new deal." He said gently.

Damien laughed. "Are you gonna raise the doc's offer?" He asked, chuckling.

Alain grinned. "No. I'm going to save your sorry ass, and in return, you're going to do me a favour." Alain answered as he pulled the tracking chip he had duplicated from his pocket. Damien fixed his gaze on it.

"What's that shit?" he asked, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I bet that Maurice, my brother, told you to bring him my identity chip as the evidence of my death, didn't he? Otherwise, you won't get the money." Alain raised the chip as he headed toward Damien. In response Damien just narrowed his eyes even more and slowly he nodded. "That's what I thought." Alain took a seat in front of Damien and ordered the lights to dim. The merc blinked furiously to adjust his eyes and Alain raised his goggles, making them rest on his forehead. "Good, now, you listen to me and pay attention," He then locked eyes with Damien. "Let's pretend that you've already killed me and removed my personal chip." Alain said coldly. Damien nodded yes with a devilish grin on his lips. "Great. I see you can picture my bloody death easily." Alain said, chuckling. In response, Damien's eyes sparkled with a gleam of pleasure. He could be as bloodthirsty as "Big evil" himself, if he was in the mood. "Now, now, Damien. Try not to cum in your pants just thinking about my death, would you?" Alain scolded him, his voice full of sarcasm. Carl grinned an evil smile, he had to admit that this old man was really good at this shit. He was just waiting for his chance to play with this merc a little more.

"Now, you take my personal chip and take off from Zul in your ship, Snake's bite. Then you reach the Alhaur system atmosphere, and in a couple of hours, you will blow into millions of fucking pieces." Alain explained to him, his voice even, not a trace of emotion in it and just a slight grin on his lips.

"And how is that?" Damien asked in a sarcastic voice. "Who's gonna blow me? You?" he snarled as he rolled his eyes.

Alain's grin widened. "The Firm." He stated as he played with the chip between his fingers. "This chip is not only an identity one, asshole. It's also a tracking chip." His silver eyes flashed coldly at him.

Damien's face went slack with shock when he heard this. He knew what that shit was. He had heard about them before, but he thought that those hacking chips weren't used anymore. To most of the people with more than twenty-five years, those tracking chips were an urban legend, and for the younger ones, they didn't exist at all. But for Alain Morris, they were as real as The Firm's power.

Damien's mind raced at that point. Then realization dawned. "Fuck." He muttered in disgust.

"Yup." Alain retorted, grinning. "Either way, your fucked Damien." He added as he locked eyes with him. Damien shut his eyes and cursed himself silently. Alain took the opportunity to breath deeply and then continued. "Nevertheless, you can still win this game of yours. I know mercs, Damien. They have no ethics, no honour. They all want just one thing, and their loyalty has just one consignee. Money." Alain paused to watch him.

Damien thought about his options. If the doc wanted to fuck him, he had definitely chosen the wrong merc to fuck with. He had never felt the urge to be loyal to anyone and now wasn't going to be different. "What's the fucking deal?" Damien asked him.

Alain grinned an evil, triumphant smile. "You're going to take a seat in front of a comp, with your pretty face intact, and you're going to contact Maurice. Tell him that you've changed your mind, and that you want your money in advance." Alain stopped, sighed, and rubbed his eyes.

He was exhausted, and dealing with Damien in his current condition, nauseated. _Too many emotions in too few hours, old man,_ he thought to himself, frowning. _You're too old for this shit, Hacker_. Carl stared at him through narrowed eyes. It seemed as if the old man was going to break at any time. Carl cleared his throat to catch Alain's attention. Alain snapped his eyes open and looked up at Carl, who nodded slightly and grinned. Carl's gaze showed him that he was doing a great job pretending, and that this shit was almost at an end. Alain nodded back and focused his attention once again on Damien and continued, explaining his plan.

"Then, when you've confirmed that your money is in your account, you'll send to him the intel inside of this fake chip. I know Maurice. He doesn't want the chip, just to be sure that I'm dead." Alain chuckled at his own words. Since they were children Maurice had hated him, and he'd never made an effort to hide that fact. Maurice had wanted to see Alain dead since always.

Damien smirked. "Who's gonna assure me that I'm gonna enjoy my fucking credits, huh? …..Hacker?" He asked him, narrowing his eyes.

"This point is where I come on the scene. I'll transfer that dirty money to an account where no one, not even The Board, will be able to find." He explained to Damien. "You'll live the rest of your worthless life as a rich fucker." Alain finished.

"That's all?" Damien asked, his voice held a slight trace of amusement. Alain looked at Carl. The ex-soldier had a cold, blank look on his face that showed Alain that he was ready to play his part. Slowly, Alain turned his attention to Damien and shook his head no.

"Unfortunately for you, no, Damien. That won't be all." He said, sighing. He could guess what Carl was planning to do with Damien after he had contacted Maurice.

Alain couldn't help the strong shudder that crossed his spine. For a second, he wasn't sure anymore if asking Carl for his help had been a good idea. He was sure about one thing though, he had crossed the line, and he was at a point of no return. If Alain wanted evidence of how his life had gone to hell, and how he had turned as disgusting as all the other scum in the galaxy, thanks to his brother Maurice, he only had to look around himself, to realize that he wasn't better than his own brother.

Carl moved forward until he was at his side and Alain locked eyes with him, sighing as he shook his head. He then looked down at Damien. "Your ship has been transferred to Carl's property. If you want it back, then you'll have to convince him to sell it to you again. I think you're going to stick with us for a long time, or at least until you'll be able to find a way to leave Xela." Alain paused and looked at Carl, who smiled broadly. "Oh, and also, you're going to be out of business for a while. Consider that last part courtesy of Carl and his friends here." He said as he turned to leave.

Damien grinned a devilish smile. "And if I say fuck you?" He hissed through clenched teeth. In response, Carl's fist punched his ribs with all his strength. Damien bent over completely, letting out a hiss of pain. "Fuck you, pussy." Damien said, coughing.

Alain flinched at the sound Carl's fist produced against Damien's already broken ribs. "I'm afraid that you don't have that option, Damien." Alain turned his attention to Carl, who looked at him in complete silence. He then extended his hand and Carl took the fake tracking chip from him. Alain spoke in a low menacing tone. "When our merc here is done, please show him the way back to the south side of Xela. With the rest of the ex-mercs." Carl nodded. When Alain reached the door he turned around and locked eyes one last time with Damien, who had his teeth clenched and was trying to catch his breath. "It's been a pleasure doing business with you, Damien." He added as he opened the door and left.

The next thing Alain heard was Damien's screams of pain. Alain shook his head in disgust and tried with all his will to get rid of the visions that popped into his head without mercy. _Maurice, you always forced me to do things that you know I really hate, fucker. _He headed toward the street, lost in thought and ready to wait until Riddick finished with his business.

Alain Morris was "The Hacker". Just like he had said to Damien, that meant Alain was the only one with the skills to create a fake tracking chip; to create a new ID for anyone; to transfer credits to untraceable accounts; to know top secrets from The Firm's classified files…. Certainly, he was "The Hacker", but unfortunately, Alain wasn't a mind reader. It would have been impossible for Alain to know what was inside of Damien's mind, or _anyone's_ mind for that matter. Basically, if the intel wasn't inside of a computer; he wouldn't have been able to find it, to know it or/and to change it according to his wishes.

Alain Morris, alias "The Hacker", didn't know the terrible consequences of leaving Damien free and alive. How could he have been able to know about the merc's plans concerning Richard B. Riddick and his little bitch? How could Alain know that the woman who was wearing on her neck Mariel's necklace, would be in more danger than ever before?

**--------**

**Scorpion system. Planet Onix. The Firm's Board Main Building.**

Alexander Van Koemborn III had been The Board's president for the last fifteen years. His father, Alexander Van Koemborn II, had died prematurely after a heart attack, and his older brother, Maximiliam Van Koemborn, had succeeded him. However, suddenly and unexpectedly, his brother had been found dead in his own home. It appeared as if someone had entered the house and killed him while he was sleeping peacefully in his own bed. After many months of deep investigation, his death never was clarified. In the mean time Alexander had succeeded his brother, assuming his duties and responsibilities. He had assumed the presidency of the administrative council of The Firm just one week after the event.

None of the other eleven members of The Board complained, after all, Alexander Van Koemborn III had been groomed from the time he was born to take that position, along with his older brother. A couple of years later, Alexander showed that he was more than qualified to lead The Firm to places where a corporation never should have been able to reach. Under his expert hands, The Firm became more powerful than ever before, but also more sinister than ever. Nevertheless, inside of the more powerful political and financial circles, the rumours that Alexander had had something to do with his family members deaths had been always insistent, but they were just that; rumours.

Alexander Van Koemborn III, The Firm's Board president, entered his office followed by two soldiers and headed directly to his personal assistants desk. He was tall and slim; dressed in an impeccable dark blue suit. His formerly curly black hair had turned grey due to his age, he was somewhere in his sixties. Even at his age, Mr. Koemborn was a more than attractive man. Many years ago he had broken many a women's heart, and still today, he was a man who never passed unnoticed. His big, chocolate eyes sparkling with a brightness that only one thing could cause. Power. Everywhere he went, his body always radiated charm and class, but at the same time, it seemed to radiate something sinister.

Mr. Koemborn walked with long strides down the hall way, his eyes fixed on the woman sitting behind the table made of wood. The woman was in her fifties. She sensed his presence and raised her head from the documents she was currently looking at.

"Good morning, Mr. Koemborn." She greeted him in a gentle tone while smiling broadly as she stood.

Mr. Koemborn smiled slightly. "Good morning, Silvia." He answered as one of the soldiers extended his hand to give her a CD. Immediately, Silvia took it and nodded.

"Thank you." She said as she returned her attention to their boss. "Mr. Koemborn, Dr. Morris has called, he would like to know if you would be available to have a lunch with him, sir." Silvia said, her voice sweet and correct.

Mr. Koemborn narrowed his eyes slightly, as if he was recalling the intent of the invitation, and then looked at her. "Of course, Silvia. Tell Maurice that I'll meet him at the Aztec Country Club." He said gently as he turned on his heels. One of the soldiers moved ahead of him and opened the door of his office. In response, Mr. Koemborn nodded firmly as he entered, the soldier closed the door after him. Then they proceeded to stand on guard in front of his door.

Mr. Koemborn headed to his desk and took a seat. Almost immediately, a soft knock sounded on the door. "Please, come in Silvia." He said absently, as if his thoughts were somewhere else. Silvia entered the room and went to him.

"The printed copy, sir." She said as she extended her hand to give him a copy of the intel recorded on the CD. Mr. Koemborn raised his head and took it.

"The CD?" He asked as he put the papers aside.

"It has been destroyed as usual sir. As well as the trace on the computers." Silvia answered smiling shyly. He nodded one last time. Silvia turned around and went out, closing the door behind her. When she was out of his office she frowned slightly and bit her lower lip.

Silvia had been working as his personal assistant for almost fifteen years. She had been loyal to The Firm from the beginning. She never asked questions, or made any comments about the things that happened around her. That was the reason why she was still alive, and she knew that full well. But Silvia didn't understand why Mr. Koemborn was obsessed about leaving no trace of information which concerned Richard B. Riddick or Audrey Jacqueline Travis, alias Jack B. Badd, on any of The Firm's files for the last five years. After a moment, she shrugged her shoulders and went back to her desk. It definitely wasn't any of her business.

Inside his office, Mr. Koemborn made himself comfortable in his chair and started to read the documents in front of him. He smiled to himself when he thought about Richard B. Riddick, escaped convict and murderer.

Flash back 

Riddick had been chained at his ankle and wrist, blindfolded, and a bit had been stuck in his mouth. He had been sat in a chair while ten soldiers surrounded him with their guns loaded, pointing at his head. The beast grunted, pacing its cage it was starting to get tired of this shit. The door in front of him was opened and Riddick noticed the slight change of scent around him. It had turned from fear to danger.

"I'm sure that the bit and the blindfold won't be necessary." A cold voice said. Immediately, one of the soldiers removed the bit from Riddick's mouth. He tightened his jaw, growling. "Finally we met, Mr. Riddick." The man greeted him politely. In response, Riddick grinned a devilish smile. He couldn't see him, but Riddick could have sworn that the man had grinned back. Without hesitation a soldier snatched the blindfold from Riddick's face, causing him to shut his eyes tightly and the beast to roar. The room was too bright. "Leave us alone." Was his last order.

The soldiers looked at him, amused, but not one of them would have dared to say something against The Firm's president. A moment later the two men were alone in of the room. Riddick sniffed the air around him, and frowned slightly when he didn't sense any trace of fear. "Lights dim." The man said. As soon as the light turned comfortable for him, Riddick opened his eyes, blinking. "I guess that now it's much better, wouldn't you say that, Mr. Riddick?" The man asked him, his voice even, with no emotion and extremely polite.

Riddick stared at the man. He was as tall as Riddick himself but slim and toned. Dressed in expensive clothing, but behind the appearance, his presence was as dangerous as his own. He growled as he felt his inner beast go on guard. They were looking at each other like two predators in the middle of the jungle. Sizing each other up. Whoever this man was, he wasn't frightened at all, quite the opposite. It seemed as if he was fascinated by the fact that finally he had found someone as deadly lethal as himself, Richard B. Riddick. Immediately, the beast within Riddick started to grumble, pacing agitatedly inside of his cage, but ready to attack in seconds.

"Who the fuck are you?" Riddick growled, his voice deadly serious and as cold as ice itself.

Mr. Koemborn took a seat in front of Riddick. "Mr. Riddick, I would like to offer you a deal." He said ignoring his question. Riddick just knit a brow as he locked eyes with the man. No fear at all. In fact, his eyes were flashing at him with banked excitement. "I have to admit that your records have caused quite an impression, Mr. Riddick. I'm sure we could find a more effective way to give free reign to your instincts, and in the process, we would be able to satisfy our mutual ….. necessities." Mr. Koemborn explained to him, a slight hint of sarcasm in his polite tone.

Riddick narrowed his eyes. This rich motherfucker was starting to piss him off with his polite manners, his expensive suit, and his Mr. Riddick's. It was clear to him that he wasn't in the presence of a nobody, so he must be a member of The Firm's Board, and not just any of them. Riddick smirked when realization dawned. He was in front of Alexander Koemborn, The Firm's president no less.

"What the fuck do you want, Alex?" Riddick mocked, making sure that the tone of his voice didn't leave any room for not answering the question this time, even though it was full of sarcasm.

Mr. Koemborn locked eyes with him. "You are an intelligent man, Mr. Riddick. I am sure that at this point you can figure out what I want." He said as his smile widened. "But the important matter here is not what I want, it is what _we _need from each other." In response, Riddick slowly raised a brow and fixed him with his silver, menacing, gaze. "From now on we are going to be on the same side of the street." Mr. Koemborn added as he made himself comfortable on his chair, grinning.

Riddick's raspy laugh boomed around the room. Mr. Koemborn didn't flinch or move a muscle. His face remained calm and relaxed. Obviously, he wasn't stupid, he knew full well that it wasn't just a coincidence that his men had caught Riddick. It seemed as if he would have had drop his guard. Of course, the man in front of him had nothing to do with the kid who was sent to slam to keep his mouth shut, and unknown to the rest of the universe, to cover the death of Alexander's brother. After a moment, Riddick put his "don't fuck with me" trademark look on his face and locked eyes with him. Mr. Koemborn couldn't help the slight shiver that crossed his spine, causing him to narrow his eyes.

Mr. Koemborn steeled his face. "What's your dream, Richard?" He asked coldly.

"Dream?" Riddick echoed, chuckling. "Someone like me doesn't have fucking dreams, Alex." He added sarcastically.

"All of us have dreams. Even someone like you, Richard. Oh, excuse my manners, Mr. Riddick. May I call you, Richard?" Mr. Koemborn asked as he stood. Riddick shrugged. He then started to pace around Riddick as he spoke. His voice even and polite. "According to your records, I would say that you're not interested in money or power. It's not that that small detail would be essential, but in our days, it is something at least out of the ordinary, if you let me say it; and according to your reputation, I feel almost tempted to discard directly, _love_." He stopped in his tracks and looked at Riddick, who in response narrowed his silver eyes, grunting.

At The Board's president words, Riddick's mind conjured, without consent or warning, a vision of his little Jack smiling at him with her beautiful, green eyes sparkling. An unconscious grin spread on his sore lips. Then his vision turned suddenly dark and the beast let out a roar, causing a deep growl to escape Riddick's lips. Mr. Koemborn stared at the killer and narrowed his eyes. He could easily figure out what Riddick was thinking about at that moment. Or maybe, it would be better to say about _who_ the convicted murderer was thinking about. They went silent for a long moment, until Riddick shook his head and looked up at him.

"So, there's only one thing left that I could offer you to make you consider seriously my more than kind offer, Richard." He cut himself off as he locked eyes again with Riddick.

"What's the deal, Alexander?" Riddick growled, smirking, his inner beast grumbling agitatedly in its cage.

"Freedom, Richard." Mr. Koemborn answered as he took a seat again in front of him. "Freedom to disappear inside of this vast territory that is known as the galaxy. The bounty on your head will be revoked after our deal has reached its end. You could do whatever you please after that time arrives though. You'll be hunted no more." Mr. Koemborn paused to watch Riddick. After a long moment, Riddick's lips showed a devilish grin. Mr. Koemborn smiled and continued. "But, in the meantime, you will be using your skills just for us. We will say who, when, and where. Of course, you will be free to choose how." He added as he mimicked Riddick's evil grin.

Riddick thought for a long moment about his options. He knew full well that The Firm's offer was something more than just what it seemed to be, but he could deal with it. He had nothing to loose now. He had already lost the only thing that meant something for him. His little kid. His Jack. The beast roared in anger just thinking how and why he had left her behind, without even saying goodbye. That skinny girl who had stormed into his life without invitation, and had made herself comfortable inside of his dark soul as if she had always belonged to that sinister place. Riddick needed to stay away from her, to stay as far as he could to protect her from himself and the terrible consequences of letting her be close to him. The animal within Riddick felt its thirst for blood became unbearable and let out a whimper.

"One exception. No women or kids." Riddick growled, still lost in his own thoughts. At the sound of his words, Mr. Koemborn arched his brow and couldn't hide his amusement at such a qualification. Nevertheless, he found himself nodding in agreement as he continued staring at Riddick in complete silence.

It appeared that the convict was considering his offer. He knew that one year before, Richard B. Riddick wouldn't have spent more than just a few seconds before answering yes, and suspected that he probably would have never made such a reference, but he also knew where and with who, Riddick had spent the last six months. Mr. Koemborn couldn't help but wonder if a fifteen year old girl had been able to produce such an effect on a bloody mass murderer like Richard B. Riddick all by herself. Mr. Koemborn thought about Audrey Jacqueline Travis, now alias Jack B. Badd for a moment. With a doubt, that girl was really an extraordinarily, worthy subject, and that fact made him think. Even though, just for a second, he thought he was making a terrible mistake by letting Riddick stay out of her life.

"Done." Was his answer as the beast within him let out a deep growl in anticipation. Mr. Koemborn was pulled out of his thoughts at the sound of Riddick's voice, and grinning, he rested a silver card on the table.

End flash back 

Mr. Koemborn shook his head as he fixed his gaze on the documents for a long moment. Then, he let out a heavy sigh and dropped the report on his table. He inserted in his personal comp a chip and entered a security code.

"Good morning, sir." A voice and a military sign greeted him.

"Good morning, General Owens. Where's our man?" He asked, no emotion in his voice, just a slight hint of curiosity.

"The Darkveil was about to enter the route to N-340 ten hours ago, sir." General Owens answered as he checked the ship's destination. "Riddick is heading to us." He added as he frowned slightly. "Two weeks travel and his ship will reach our system, Mr. Koemborn." General Owens explained as he narrowed his eyes. In response, he nodded absently.

"Is Miss. Travis still with him?" He asked as he locked eyes with the general.

"Yes, sir. She's on board. According to my intel, after they left Thalion, they headed to Alhaur system and landed on planet Zul a few days ago. Apart from that, it seems that the population of ex-mercs tried to catch our boy, so naturally, there was a bloody incident at the space port, sir." He said. Mr. Koemborn arched a brow, questioning.

"Xela…" He murmured as he made comfortable, crossing his hands, tapping his lips with one finger. _I wonder how many possibilities exist that you have talked with that damned hacker, Riddick…_ he asked himself, lost in thought, narrowing his eyes suspiciously as he talked. "Has Miss. Travis been injured?" Mr. Koemborn asked absently.

"No, Mr. Koemborn. The last report says that The Darkveil, with both of them safe and sound on board, took off twelve hours ago, sir." The general answered, pulling Mr. Koemborn out of his thoughts.

"Good. Send him the intel about his last target. And, General, get everything ready to give "The Darkveil", and her captain Mr. Richards, clearance to land on Onix." He said as he rubbed his chin. General Owens looked at him, a questioning look on his face. Mr. Koemborn locked eyes with the General one more time. "Afterward, Riddick will look for answers, I think it is time that we have a …… welcome home meeting with him, General Owens." Mr. Koemborn added.

General Owens frowned deeply. "Do I have to use our contact?" His voice carried a hint of disapproval. General Owens never liked that little man.

Mr. Koemborn grinned an evil smile. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, Owens, but I'm afraid that we can no longer count on our little, scary friend. He's no longer a man for The Firm. Let's just say that he has been forced to retire." His grin widened as he watched how General Owens smiled broadly. "Use a secure line, I don't want anyone knowing about our business, and don't forget to wipe away any trace of the transmission."

General Owens nodded firmly and turned to pick up a silver card. He then inserted it into a comp next to him and entered a code, sending the intel to The Darkveil's main computer. A moment later, General Owens received the confirmation of the delivery. Afterward, he pulled out the silver ship and wiped away the trace of the sign. "He will receive the intel in a few hours, sir." General Owens said as he checked the information spread on the screen in front of him. In response, Mr. Koemborn nodded, closing the connection.

Afterward, he pulled out the chip he had inserted and wiped away the trace of his call from his personal comp. He then reclined back in his chair, with his fingers entwined, tapping his chin. _Well, Richard, I guess that our deal is about to reach its end_, he thought as he stood. He then went to the door of his office and opened it. Immediately, the two soldiers outside stiffened their positions.

"Silvia, I'll be at the Aztec Country Club with Dr. Maurice Morris." He said as he headed toward the elevators followed by the two soldiers. Silvia just nodded and went back to her job.

**Well, children, I think this is the last update until 2006. I hope you have a very, very Happy New Year! Don't loose your count on how many drinks you've had, remember that I need you all sober to review this chapter. He, he, he. Oh! By the way, next chapter is the longest ever and I think it'll be worth the waiting. Yeah, I know such a teasing bitch…erm….. mean…., he, he, he. For those who have been with me since the beginning you know full well that when I say that it'll be worth it, I fucking mean it and I always keep my word, so…. ¡Feliz Año 2006!**

**njrd**


	33. Ch: 31 Waking Up

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Pitch Black's universe or any of its characters, but the ones you can't recognize are all mine. I'm having fun just like everyone around here.

**Author's note:** As I told you last year, this actual chapter is the longest ever, and I have to say the most difficult to write also. Please note that you're going to find paragraphs that had been written in _italic letters_ to show a different place. Honestly, this week I hope you really like it though, because sure as hell I did sweat blood with this one. Thanks in advance for your support.

njrd

**K, my lovely beta,** Thank you very much, love.

**M, mi musa,** mas cerca del final cada día y aún con la misma ilusión. Gracias, M.

**dog-demon-emiko, **you don't have to wait any longer, honey. Happy New Year to you too. Thanks, lol.

**unknown, **what about Jack and Riddick? What happens next? Read this chapter and you'll get your answers. Thanks.

**ren3017, **thanks for the compliment, love. There are a few things on its way, I hope you like them. And yes, Alain didn't kill Damien. Yup.

**BatPhace, **OMG! You have to be kidding, right? I never expected that compliment. I'm overwhelmed! Thank you very much, Batty. Off to say that I'm here 24/7.

**Nikita1506, **It's crazy and it's going to turn even more so, just wait, Kitta. Thanks, honey.

**FluidDegree, **well, honey. Mr. Koemborn knows a lot of things, more than he wants to tell us for now, but I'm going to make him, he, he, he… I think you're going to love this chapter, but maybe I'm wrong. You tell me. Thanks, sweetheart.

**Wildfire6962000,** oh, Jesus, woman! At the end of the chair again? Please, love, make yourself comfortable, you have a long ride ahead and I think you're going to need it. I hope you like it. Everything'll be set soon. Thanks, love.

Ok, with that said, how about we take a look and see what's going on with our favorite couple?

Chapter 31 Waking Up 

The Darkveil had reached the commercial route N-340 a few hours ago and Riddick had made sure that there weren't any obstacles on their trip to Scorpion system. He anticipated that they would have two weeks worth of travel ahead of them. Riddick wanted to spend as much time as possible with Jack, even if her mind wasn't exactly there to realize he was with her. His wound was hurting him like a bitch, but it was nothing compared to what Riddick supposed she was feeling right now. He still refused to use any painkillers, he wanted the pain as a reminder of his mistake; his unforgivable mistake in letting Jack go outside the ship to help him get rid off the mercs. He, better than anyone else, should have known that she wasn't ready yet to face that kind of danger and probably never would be. Not everyone was able to kill another human being, even if their lives depended on it. Riddick grunted, annoyed with himself as his wound screamed in pain. He gritted his teeth and his hands closed into fists with such force that his knuckles turned white. This caused his inner beast to growl and rumble agitatedly while locked inside its cage.

Riddick checked his route to planet Onix one more time. He kept thinking about The Firm and the information that Alain Morris had given them. His eyes narrowed in suspicion, if the old man was right, that would explain why The Board had ordered him to kill Jack. Riddick let out a deep growl as he tried to remember his meeting with The Firm's president. It had been five years ago and at the time, he had been trying to get Jack out his head. Unfortunately, he wasn't exactly paying too much attention. He frowned deeply, still thinking. Riddick was sure that he had said he wouldn't kill women or kids. And if his memory was still as good as it'd always been, he was also sure that Alexander Koemborn had nodded in agreement. Riddick rubbed his chin completely absorbed by his memories for a long moment. Why the fuck had The Board sent him a woman as his last target? The question kept rolling around in his head, nagging at him.

As soon as he had laid eyes on twenty year old Jack, he had forgotten that fact. At the time, he had been consumed by the necessity of keeping Jack safe from any danger, and at the same time, trying to deal with the unfamiliar sensations that started to torture him. Riddick shook his head, completely lost for a second. _Interesting_ he thought, as an idea popped into his busy mind. The Firm wasn't going to let him free after all, like he had always suspected. They were sure that Riddick wasn't going to kill Jack, so as a direct consequence, they wouldn't let him free. _Fucking interesting Rick_. Riddick remembered that Alexander Koemborn had said that the bounty on his head would be kept in force as an insurance policy. From that moment, he would be hunted more than ever before, and with out doubt, his bounty would increase greatly. _Great, Rick. Just fucking great_, he scolded silently, grunting.

Riddick then went back to his first idea about The Firm and its interest in killing Jack. It wasn't that Riddick was exactly surprised by that, but he had to admit to himself, there still seemed to be something missing from the picture. If The Board was helping the fucking doc, it would have been easier for them to just kill Jack directly, while she was on Thalion. Back then, she had no memory of them and she was also an easy target. Jack was living alone with her roommate. The security on North Hill was a fucking joke, it would have been kids play to find her and kill her faster than a blink of her beautiful, green eyes. _Hmmmm._ Why the hell were they bothering with so many fucking complications? Why use an infamous killer, Richard B. Riddick, for such an easy task?

He was sure that The Board must have kept an eye on her during all those years. Nothing escaped its close control and supervision, especially if it was something important to them. If Jack was so dangerous to The Firm's interests, why in hell had they waited five years to kill her? Why were they assuming any kind of risk? Riddick shook his head and focused his thoughts on Dr. Morris. Even he would have been able to use another subject for his experiments. Riddick suspected that The Board would have provided him with an endless supply of convicts to test the red serum. _Unless…_ He narrowed his eyes. Unless The Firm had other plans for Audrey Jacqueline Travis….

But, in spite of all these options, there was something even more strange. Alain Morris was The Hacker, which meant that he was the only one capable of hacking the top classified files of The Firm. So, according to that hypothesis, he would be the first to know about their plans. But, Alain had told them that The Firm was oblivious to his and Jack's relationship. Riddick licked his lips when a bizarre idea popped into his head. What if…? _Yeah, sure, Rick. Like that possibility wouldn't be a fucking irony_. Riddick narrowed his eyes even more. Alexander Koemborn was famous, apart from the obvious reasons, because he used to be a great strategist, with a twisted mind, that was on a level with Richard B. Riddick himself, if not more so. What if…? What if The Board wanted quite the opposite? What if what they actually really wanted was….. to keep Jack….. safe? _Yeah, Rick and you're fucking stupid, just wasting your precious time daydreaming._ The beast within Riddick lifted its head and snarled at that. _Get a fucking grip, asshole,_ he scolded silently as he suddenly became aware of the absurdity of his own thoughts. He was still unwilling, however, to let the idea go so easily without a second and deep reflection.

Riddick blinked furiously and shook his head. He then glanced at his chrono and stood. Frowning deeply he headed toward the bedroom and entered the room. He stood there for a long moment, just watching Jack sleep. After a moment of hesitation, he climbed on the bed and pulled Jack to him. Encircling her body, he closed his eyes. Jack let out a whimper in her sleep as she made herself comfortable between his arms.

Maybe it was because they were heading to Onix, or because Alain had rekindled his past memories with his question; or maybe Riddick was just so exhausted and angry that his guard had dropped down at that moment. But the consequence was that Riddick found himself thinking about Theresa Hawkins. He frowned and grunted as he started to caress Jack's back with the tips of his fingers, lost in the memory of the first time he had laid eyes on Tess. He had been a sixteen year old kid. Riddick was, even at that young age, dangerous. He had been taking care of himself just fine, but at the same time, he was still naïve enough to fall into Tess' web. Riddick narrowed his tired, silver eyes as the memories washed over him.

Flash Back - Tess 

The Selecta Club was one of the most expensive brothels in the Scorpion system. Its customers were all rich and powerful men. Even The Firm's Board members were patrons. Theresa's mother had made a lot of credits selling her body there, when she was younger, and after all those years she had amassed a small fortune.

Theresa Hawkins was born in that brothel twenty five years ago, where her mother was the manager. She had been raised by the women who offered their services there. From the day she was born it had been clear what her destiny was going to be. Since Theresa had turned fifteen, her mother and the rest of the Lady's spent their free time teaching her all the secrets that a woman should know to "comfort" a man, whether in bed or out. It wasn't that Theresa would not have any other options available to her, but to be a courtesan in the Selecta Club, it wasn't the worst career choice she could have made.

Theresa was always taught that a courtesan with brains, balls, and a body that was sexy as Hell, could reach places that other _respectable_ women would never be able to dream of. Her mother used to say that to be a courtesan was something completely different from being a whore or a slut. Of course, all of them sold their bodies in exchange of credits, but a courtesan would always be treated with respect by powerful men. It wasn't just a question of "spread your legs and fuck with their bodies"; it was more a question of "spread your legs, but fuck with their minds". Theresa listened and learned well what the other Lady's had to tell her. She knew that it wasn't just laying with a man. She knew that she would need to be able to make the dreams, the darkest fantasies, of those rich and powerful men come true, while also making sure that they felt safe and secure while they were between her legs and in her _care_. She knew that if she would be able to do this, for those reasons, and those reasons alone, she would be able to have power over all of them. That she would be able to gain more power, and credits, then she would know what to do with in a life time. So, following their advice, Theresa became one of the most sought after courtesans the Selecta Club had ever had.

Flash Back - Riddick 

A sixteen year old Riddick was walking down the street. It wasn't the first time that he had come to this part of the city, but tonight he had chosen a different part of the area. Here all the "richies" had their country homes to spend their long weekends. Riddick had learnt that a boy with enough balls and brains could spend his time living quite well. The alarm system that most of the mansions had was really easy to circumvent. It was all a question of Math. During the week, the rich bastards would spend their sorry excuse for a life in the center of the city, so Riddick would come here. A few weeks ago, he had run away from the last juvie he had been confined to after a fight, and he felt for the first time in years that he was enjoying the closest thing to what it would be like to be free.

Riddick had discovered he could pass the week sleeping between silk sheets, reading old books, surfing on the Web, eating the most delicious meals, training with expensive equipment, and having long, relaxing baths. A style of life that was quite far from the kind of life he had been living up till then. It wasn't that he really needed those things to be happy, but it wasn't bad at all. He only had to sneak around until he found an empty house. Then Riddick would disconnect the alarm system using a code to that would make the house think it was still connected, and voila, a mansion all to himself. At least for a few days, or in the worst cases, for a night. Of course he wasn't a genius, and sometimes his math wasn't enough and The Firm's men would make an appearance. On those occasions he had to run away as fast as he was able in order to not let the soldiers catch him. Riddick wasn't stupid, he knew full well where he would end up if they caught him.

Tonight however, Riddick felt that something wasn't right. He couldn't place it, but for some strange reason, he knew that today his damned life was going to suffer a change. And that the change wouldn't be for the better. He frowned as he walked along the street when suddenly, he saw her. She was walking straight towards him. Riddick went motionless and stared at the woman. She was of average size and her hair was reddish. She had on a silky black dress, that clutched her body like a second skin, revealing every curve in the right place, it looked expensive. She had a body to die for and Riddick found himself getting hard just looking at her. She was wearing high heels and had a little purse. It seemed as if she was walking slower than would have been natural in a woman and her face showed tears.

Riddick frowned slightly as a low growl escaped his lips. He had always hated to see a woman crying, and for some reason he couldn't explain, he always felt inclined to offer them his support. Since Riddick had been a little child, he had seen many girls cry. Mostly because they had been abused in the foster homes he had shared with them. Most of his problems had been direct results of his need to comfort and help them. Riddick had seen himself involved in many fights just because he had crossed paths with those fuckers on more than one occasion, leading to either his beating the shit out of them or vice versa. Making a snap decision, he moved quickly to one side and hid his presence behind a row of trees.

Theresa Hawkins was walking down the street in her high heels. Her body was screaming in pain and she was concentrating very hard to walk straight. Her steps were slower than usual as her lips let out a whimper and unnoticed tears were on her checks. She took a deep breath and forced her breath to become almost normal. It wasn't any different from other times, but she was definitely starting to feel overwhelmed by the implications and consequences of her client's behaviour. Theresa knew she couldn't do anything to change that fact. This client wasn't just anyone.

As she walked, Theresa thought about how her life had turned into a living hell, well that was if could call what she had before, a life. She had never accepted a private service out of the club before, but this costumer was different. He was Maximiliam Van Koemborn, no less than The Firm's president. He currently paid an indecent amount of credits, over and above the expensive rate at the club, just to make sure that Theresa would come to his home. He had always told Theresa that he loved his courtesans to be for him and him alone. Maximiliam had demanded on more than one occasion to be her only client. Of course, in the end, it was all just a question of money, so Theresa had obliged and at that moment, The Firm's president was almost her only client. Practically every night she was forced to make the twisted fantasies of that bastard come to life.

Suddenly, a noise pulled Theresa out of her own little world. She shook her head as she blinked. Theresa stood still and looked around. It was late and as far she could tell, there was no one around. Even though she knew that this area was highly populated by The Firm's men, and therefore had a very low crime rate, she cursed herself for not calling for a car to take her back home. Her home wasn't far and she had wanted to breath pure air and walk, even if she was sore all over. It was something that Theresa desperately needed so that she could clear her thoughts and figure out how she was going to deal with the situation. It had grown worse and worse with every new appointment she had with Maximiliam.

Theresa turned around and found a young boy standing at the entrance of a big mansion, he was behind a few trees on her left side. Usually, she would have just shrugged her shoulders and hurried her steps, but for some reason, the boy caught her attention. Maybe it was the way he was staring at her and the sadness and understanding that his chocolate eyes showed, or maybe it was the air of danger that was floating around him. What ever it was, Theresa found herself staring back at the boy.

He was really tall and slim, but well toned, he had muscles but not too much. His hair was curly black and really short. He was dressed in blue jeans and a black t-shirt. The clothes weren't expensive, but they looked clean. Theresa frowned slightly. The boy didn't fit here, he definitely wasn't one of the little, riches wannabe bastards that are usually around this area at that time of night. She fixed her gaze on him. His skin was a caramel colour, his nose was maybe slightly out of the ordinary, but his lips were definitely sensual. Theresa gave him a look over and noticed the bulge in his jeans. For a second she couldn't help but think about what one of the girls at the club used to say, something like "…..If they have a big nose, then I assure you that their dick'll be too…." Theresa grinned at the thought, and after a moment, she forced herself to refocus her attention on the boy's face. No, that boy definitely didn't fit here.

Theresa didn't know what exactly pushed her to talk with him, but she found herself speaking. "You should know that The Firm's men usually patrol this side of the city." She said, then she turned again to leave.

"Why are you crying?" was his answer. Theresa felt herself shiver at the sultry, deep voice of the boy. It caused her to freeze in place and roll her eyes, she turned again to look at him.

"Listen, kid. That's none of your business." She retorted coldly. "Now go back to wherever you live and leave me in peace." She added while she looked him over from head to toe. Theresa couldn't believe she was standing there, wasting her precious time with a kid who could be a killer and that without a doubt, wouldn't be able to pay for even ten minutes of her company.

Riddick grinned. "I live here." He chuckled at his own words and moved forward until he was almost at her side. Well, that wasn't a lie, after all, Riddick lived there, in some bizarre way, at least during the week. Theresa moved back, suddenly very aware of the boys size. "Now answer my question." He added as he looked at her, mimicking her gaze. In response, Theresa gasped, shocked for a second. Who was this little asshole to speak to her using that tone of voice, for God's sake! She was one of the most powerful courtesans in the universe; Fuck it, she was fucking The Firm's president no less!

"Listen to me, kid. You look smart, so why don't you move your ass along and go back to whatever you were doing. I can't believe that I'm here wasting my time with you." She said annoyed, frowning. Riddick's grin widened and he took a once over look at her through narrowed eyes. In response Theresa gasped, shocked once again. Nobody dared look at her that way, at least not without having paid first. She grunted in frustration and raised her voice. "What do you want? Money?" She asked as she grabbed her purse, searching for some credits. Riddick's grin died on his lips.

He growled deeply and Theresa snapped her head up to look at him, narrowing her green eyes. "I don't want your money, princess." He said coldly as he moved forward. After he cleared his throat he continued to speak in that deep and sexy low rumble. "I'm gonna make your dreams come true." Riddick's tone sent shivers through her body. In response Theresa let out the breath she had been holding without being aware of it, and she couldn't help but wonder why in the hell she couldn't move from this damned kid's side. She swallowed hard and spoke, her voice almost a whisper.

"And how are you planning to do that, kid?" She asked as she found herself staring at Riddick's chocolate eyes.

End Flash Back 

Riddick opened his eyes as a deep growl escaped his lips, he held Jack's body pressed to his. She seemed to be deeply asleep and relaxed. Riddick kissed her forehead as he made himself comfortable. Closing his eyes he relaxed completely holding Jack within his arms.

"_How old are you?"_

"_Sixteen."_

"_Is it your first time?"_

"_Never had a petite red-haired underneath me."_

"_Who says I'm gonna let you lead?"_

"_Me."_

"_What's your name kid?"_

"_Rick. Yours?"_

"_Theresa, but you can call me Tess."_

Riddick snapped his eyes open. For a second he didn't know where he was or who he was with, that was of course, until he heard Jack breathing evenly and smelled her essence. Riddick blinked and raised his head slightly. Jack was asleep clasped to him. They were both on top of the blanket and still dressed in their dirty clothes. Riddick glanced at his chrono and realized that four hours had passed. He rubbed his eyes, grunting as he let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. For a minute there, Riddick had thought that the last couple of weeks had been just a dream, and that all the things he had shared with Jack had been just an illusion. He hadn't thought about that damned night in almost fifteen years. He'd always tried to forget it, even though that was an impossible task. That night, his life had changed forever. He'd been in the wrong place, at the wrong time, with the wrong person.

He hadn't thought about Tess since then, and suddenly, he was fucking dreaming about her? Riddick rolled his eyes as he cursed himself silently. Why in hell was he thinking about that bitch when Jack was in this state? For some unthinkable reason, he felt as if he was cheating on Jack, even though Theresa Hawkins had died fifteen years before. He was definitely a fucking shit. Here he was with his Jack, the most beautiful woman in the galaxy, between his arms; and he was dreaming about a whore that had used him. She had pretended to be in love with him, just to get rid off her famous and insane client; Maximiliam Koemborn, who just happened to be The Firm's president, when he was sixteen. All of sudden Riddick felt guilty and couldn't stand being near Jack's body.

Not thinking twice about it, in one fast move he climbed off the bed and winced as he went to the closet. On the bed, Jack immediately winced and frowned in her sleep, and then she mumbled something. Riddick froze and turned around, staring at her, concern written on his face. Jack rolled to one side, grabbing his pillow. A slight change in her breathing told Riddick that she was no longer sleeping. Riddick headed toward the bed and stood there for quite a long time, just watching her. It seemed as if she was oblivious to his presence, and for some unthinkable reason, Riddick gave thanks to Imam's God that Jack couldn't look at his silver eyes right now. Otherwise, he was sure that she would be mad. Because Riddick couldn't stop the feeling of guilt and was sure that she would be able to see it flashing in his eyes. She probably would have asked him the reason and he wasn't sure if he would have been able to fool her.

Riddick heaved a hard sigh, frustrated and annoyed with himself. He should have known that something like this was going to happen. He knew full well that Jack wasn't like him. She couldn't kill someone and expect to feel as if nothing had happened. Riddick figured that killing those bastards had been a strong shock for her. He shut his eyes, rubbing his head. _Fuck, Jack. You're not like me, kid. You can't live in peace with a death on your conscience._ Jack opened her eyes in one soft move and stared at the ceiling.

"Hey, beautiful." Riddick growled gently as he sat behind her. He then grabbed her chin gently and turned her head to make eye contact with him. Jack let him move her, but didn't say anything. "How about we take a shower together and eat something. I don't know about you, but I'm starved." He whispered softly, chuckling. Here he was, talking with her as if she really was able to hear him. Jack just closed her eyes as silent tears rolled down her cheeks. _Great, just fucking great, Rick. Its gonna be a long ride ahead, Jack,_ he added silently, shaking his head.

_ Jack was walking along an endless hall way. She could feel her feet, and it was as if they weighed ten times more than usual. The place was almost in shadows and no sound at all could be heard. She felt cold and scared, but for some strange reason, she was sure that someone was watching her. Like someone else was aware that she was in this place. Suddenly, Jack heard someone calling her name as if from far away, but she couldn't place who the voice belonged to. It seemed as if the voice came from the far end of the hall way. Jack stopped in her tracks, she was exhausted. She tried to take a deep breath but it seemed as if her lungs didn't remember how to do that simple action. Slowly, she leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. The voice sounded louder, calling to her, but she felt too tired to go on walking. So she closed her eyes and concentrated just on breathing._

Riddick let out a hard sigh as he thought about the events of the last weeks. Jack had started to guide him through a path that was new territory for him. The vast land of feelings and emotions, and now she had left him alone in the middle of nowhere. Riddick cursed himself silently. If it was a question of killing people, he wouldn't have any problem. But when it concerned feelings, he didn't know shit about it, and how to deal with them. _Why is everything so fucking hard for us, Jackie girl?_ He wondered half conscious of Jack's intense gaze on him. Riddick was starting to feel overwhelmed again by a sensation he wasn't very good at dealing with; loss of control. He was starting to loose control one more time over his world, and that was a luxury he couldn't allow himself; much less that right now they were heading right straight to The Firm's forces. _Fuck, Rick. You've been in worse_, he scolded silently. _Stop acting like a fucking pussy and move on._ He then bent over and kissed her lips softly.

_ Jack felt a rush of warmth against her body and snapped her head up, opening her eyes wide. She looked around herself and found that she was now in a room. The place was small and dirty. Its walls were almost beginning to fall to pieces. It was a darker place. She shivered when a cold breeze wrapped around her, causing her short hairs to stand on end. Jack blinked a few times, trying to focus her line of vision. She looked up and found a small window. She took a deep breath and forced her legs to stand. With a lot of effort she got to her feet and started to walk to the window. It was located at the highest place. Jack frowned deep; it was too high for her to reach._

Riddick carried her to the bathroom and left her on her feet. Jack stood there just looking down at the floor while he pulled up her top. As soon as Riddick made her raise her arms, she winced. It was only then that he saw the bruises already starting to form along her right side under a large scratch that almost covered all of her torso, It started down her right breast and ended on her waist. A deep groan escaped his lips as his eyes narrowed, flashing a gaze full of rage.

"Fuck, Jack. That motherfucker really crashed you, kid." He muttered through clenched teeth as he checked her ribs, looking for any internal fractures. Jack hissed in pain, but she didn't move back; quite the opposite, she just stood there looking down at his hands. Riddick shook his head and continued with his task.

_ Jack was still trying to reach the small window when a ray of pain stabbed her right side. She let out a scream as she grabbed herself. It felt as if the air had been knocked out of her. Jack shut her eyes tightly as tears rolled down her cheeks._

After a moment, Riddick released the air he had been holding, for quite a long time, when realized that there weren't any breaks. "You're a lucky girl, Jack." He chuckled, sighing. "There's nothing broke in there, kid. A couple of days more and you'll be ok. I'll make sure of that, babe." Riddick growled as he rubbed the bruises lightly with the tips of his fingers. Jack let out a whimper of pain and frowned deeply. "Sorry, beautiful." He murmured as he kissed the large bruise with extreme gentleness.

_ Jack's breathing was ragged as she opened her eyes again. She felt as if suddenly the temperature had been raised. She was still cold, but somehow the air around her felt a little warmer. Jack straightened herself and saw the window in front of her at her eye level. She tiptoed on her feet and looked outside. It was all pitch black. She tried to adjust her vision, but it was of no use, she could see nothing at all. _

Riddick undressed her completely and helped her enter the shower. She just let him guide her, not making a sound, but her breathing was a bit forced. He pulled off his clothes and also stepped in the shower, adjusting the temperature. He washed her slowly, with extreme tenderness, while all the time she was sobbing quietly. Riddick sighed hard and cursed to himself. He shook his head and stared at Jack. She was now looking at him, with her back pressed against the wall of the shower. Her eyes were sparkling like never before. Riddick felt his wound burning and winced slightly, but didn't let go of Jack's gaze.

_ Slowly, as if she was moving in molasses, she raised her head completely. Her eyes were wide at the vision in front of her. It was the open sky, like deep space, but there was something else. Jack's mouth opened in amusement and she gasped. Two silver pools, sparkling in the middle of the darkness. Jack narrowed her eyes suspiciously, she would have sworn that those mercurial moons were piercing her soul, staring back at her, and she couldn't help but feel her heart skip its beat. Jack felt it aching with pain; those moons were radiating pain and anger at the same time. Riddick. She shivered at their presence, but continued staring at them. _

Riddick pulled her to him. She let him move her and Riddick shut his eyes tightly. _Fuck, Rick. That whore Tess was right, asshole_. _Look what fucking love made of Jack, she's where the fuck God knows now, and it's all because of fucking love._ He thought as he started to rub slowly up and down Jack's back.

_ In seconds, the moons disappeared from in front of her eyes and Jack found herself immediately missing them. Without warning a memory came floating through her mind and she remembered that she had seen those beautiful moons before. She shut her eyes tightly, trying to place where it had been until realization dawned. Thalion. Jack conjured a vision of those silver moons looking at her through her bedroom's window. She saw herself, lying on her bed, looking for those moons every time she felt scared or lost, feeling somehow better just looking at them. And then, she saw herself in the vision grabbing her pillow and closing her eyes, exhausted and trembling, but somehow comforted with the smell of her pillow._

Riddick's heart skipped its rhythm when he felt Jack's arms circling his waist. he tightened his own embrace around her as he heard her crying softly while her face pressed against his chest. "It's ok, Jack. I'll take care of you, baby. Shhh, don't cry, beautiful." He growled gently as he stroked her bare back and her hair, still standing under the stream of warm water.

_ Jack recognized that essence, she had been smelling it for quite a long time. It was a mix of spices, sandalwood and sweat. It was a man's essence. A familiar one though. Jack let out a hard sigh and she made herself comfortable on her bed, with her pillow held tightly against her chest. Almost immediately tears fell without restraint. Riddick…_

They were like that for a long moment, until the water started to run cold, so he closed the tap and stepped out of the shower. Riddick grabbed a big towel and wrapped Jack's body with it, then he grabbed another one for him. Once again he lifted her from the floor and headed back to the bedroom. He laid her gently on the bed. He then turned again and went to the closet, pulling out fresh clothes for her. Jack let out a whimper and closed her eyes. In response, Riddick let out a deep growl from his chest.

Now it would have been a great time to punch and kick the punching bag for a few hours, but he knew too well that it wouldn't do him any good. His wound may be closed but it was still healing inside, so he would only end up bleeding internally. Riddick cursed silently as he punched the closet with his fist, causing his knuckles to mark its surface.

"Fuck!" He growled as he sighed, he winced at the sudden pain in his torso.

Riddick then narrowed his eyes and went again to Jack's side. He dressed her and then himself. Afterward he climbed onto the bed and pulled her to him, making her head rest on his shoulder. Suddenly he wasn't hungry anymore. Riddick frowned deeply, he hadn't realized until now that he had seen her naked, had washed her and had dressed her, and all of it without feeling any kind of lust or desire at the sight of Jack's naked body. He couldn't help but chuckle at that. If he was looking for any kind of evidence about how lost he was right now, here it was. His sex drive had blown away, his body's necessities had disappeared completely at the sight of Jack in that state. _Now look at you, Rick._ He scolded,_ where's the heartless, cold killer? Where's the old Riddick?_ He asked himself, shaking his head. Riddick couldn't understand what was happening to him right now. He definitely felt different, but at the same time, he couldn't place what he was feeling at that while looking at Jack. Surely, it wasn't that he didn't still want her so badly that it was painful, but right now sex was the last thing on his mind.

_ Jack snapped her eyes open and found herself in the middle of a desert. She shut them again tightly at the pain in her optic nerves at the sudden brightness. It was hot, and she slowly opened her eyes again, narrowing them in order to adjust her pupils to see around her. She was dressed in the outfit that Danielle would lend her when they were going to the Eclipse club. Jack looked down at herself, arching her brows. These definitely were the best kind of clothes to be walking through a desert. Frowning, she looked up and found someone else. It was another person, but it was difficult to know if it was a man or a woman. Jack opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. She swallowed dryly and tried again. Nothing._

Riddick stared at her in complete silence, frowning slightly. For a moment he was lost in thought about the events of the last days. His inner beast paced its cage back and forth, grumbling. Then a vision of Jack popped into his mind. Jack was dressed in the clothes she wore at that club on Thalion.

_ Jack lifted a hand and placed it on her forehead to block the sun from her eyes. The figure seemed as if it had turned and was now looking in her direction. She lifted her other hand and began to wave to catch its attention. The figure started to walk to her side and suddenly it stopped a few metres from her._

Riddick saw how her eyes sparkled under the lights of the club, her hips moving in time with the notes of the music; her lips curved in a big smile. _"…I love you, Riddick…"_ He heard her say; her voice gentle as she beckoned to him. Riddick grinned at his vision and found himself walking to her side.

_ Jack's eyes were wide open. The figure was a man, and one who she knew well. Riddick. She tried to move but her feet seemed to be glued to the sand under them. Jack swallowed and forced her throat to make a sound. With a lot of effort she managed to find her own voice. "I love you, Riddick." Riddick was just looking at her with his goggles covering his eyes, his face cold, unreadable. Jack frowned deeply. Riddick?_

Suddenly, Riddick's thoughts turned in another direction and without warning, the words that Alain had said to him echoed faintly in his mind._ "…She's out of this world right now because she's sure that you're fucking dead……You're not alone anymore, Riddick……Jack loves you, and fuck it all if I understand the reason why……"_ Riddick's mind was racing at this point. He shut his eyes tightly and shook his head wildly, in a lame effort to get rid of Alain's words. His mind was busy trying to put some order to his thoughts, that were all right now a bizarre mix. His beast started to pace its cage extremely agitated.

_ Suddenly, the vision in front of Jack's eyes vanished and she found herself in the middle of a forest. Jack frowned deeply. She never, in all her life, had been in one before, but she had seen them on the Web. It was starting to get dark around her and in spite of being there, the only sound she could hear was her breathing. It was ragged. Her heart was beating fast and she noticed that she was starting to feel cold. Jack looked around and saw a path between two trees. She bit her lower lip and started to walk along it. Her steps were hurried and she was looking around herself all the time. She couldn't help feeling the same sensation that someone was watching her, it was growing more and more with every step she took. A moment later, she heard a voice calling her; closer and closer with every minute that passed. "… Jack, come back to me… Jack, I need you… Jack… Jack… Jack…" the voice was getting louder and louder. Jack found herself running along the path, in the direction where she supposed the voice was coming, her breath was heavy and drops of perspiration were forming on her back, arms and forehead. _

Riddick growled, frustrated. No matter what he did, he couldn't get rid of Alain's words. They were torturing him. He closed his hands into fists and grunted, annoyed. He didn't want to think about the words of an old man who had spent all his life locked in slam. He didn't need these feelings. He didn't need to think about that, much less in this exact moment. Riddick was sure that these feelings weren't going to do him, or her, any good at all. Suddenly, he realized how soft he had become thinking about such fucking shit as love. In seconds, Riddick stormed out of the bedroom and ran to the gym.

Without a second thought, Riddick started to punch the punching bag with all his strength, clenching his teeth to block the pain of his wound as he growled full of rage with every new punch. _"……You are Richard B. Riddick, escaped convict, murderer and scared shitless of Jack and her feelings for you…" _Riddick was punching and kicking the bag as if his life depended on it._ "… It's time to face your fears, Rick……"_ Suddenly the beast within him let out a pained roar and raised to its legs. The pain was suddenly unbearable. Riddick started to pant in time with its beats, but that only served to make him punch the bag stronger than before. Riddick's lips let out a roar that resounded throughout the gym. He wasn't going to loose control again, he wasn't going to let anyone tell him what to do, and how to do it, anymore. He was going to be in control again, and fuck it all if he was going to give up. The words of Tess echoed in his mind. _"…Love is weakness and loneliness…Love doesn't exist, Rick. It's just an illusion for poor kids like you…Love means nothing… The words 'I love you' mean nothing…… The last thing that will help you to survive will be love…"_ Riddick was determined to die if it was necessary, but he wasn't going to let Jack's feelings destroy him. He was a survivor born, he was a fucking survivor born. He had turned weak; Jack's love had turned him soft and was making him act like a fucking pussy. He was a fucking killer; he was a heartless monster. Richard B. Riddick was a survivor born. He was going to get over this new shit called love like he had done hundred times before with everything else. Shutting his eyes, he kicked the bag so hard that it fell to the floor. A ray of pain stabbed his wound and Riddick collapsed onto the floor, covered in sweat, shaking and mad as hell. His inner beast roared inside of its cage.

_ Jack came to a stop as soon as she wasn't able to hear the voice anymore. She leaned over and rested her hands on her knees. She was panting heavily and her lungs felt like they were on fire. Jack tried to take a deep breath, but it felt painful. She carried a hand to her heart and rubbed slightly. She grabbed the necklace that Alain had given her and closed her eyes. After a long moment, she raised them again and looked around herself. She wasn't in the forest anymore. She was now in a house. Her house. Their home on New Mecca. Jack frowned as she headed toward their bedroom. "Riddick?" she called him. No answer came. "Riddick?" she repeated, raising her voice. "Where are you, big guy?" _

After a moment, Riddick snapped his head up and punched the floor. Immediately, the voice of Tess turned gentle and soft, full of passion and desire, just to change into Jack's sweet voice _"… I love you, Richard B. Riddick…"_ Jack's voice echoed inside of his mind, turning his world outside down. No mercy for him after all. Jack's love was killing him. He could feel how he was being slowly consumed. His heart was racing and his breath became ragged. Riddick thought that maybe the sudden pain in his chest was caused by his wound, that was still healing. With his actions it had probably started to bleed internally. He took a deep breath, but that move only caused the pain to increase. _"…I love you, big evil…"_ Jack's voice was filling all his soul and his heart suddenly ached as if it had been stabbed with one of his favourite shivs. Riddick lifted one hand and rubbed his chest, shutting his eyes.

"Why, Jack? Love is nothing, kid." He muttered through clenched teeth. "You can't love someone like me. You're nowhere because of me and your love. You can't love me, Jack." He hissed. As soon as the words left his mouth, Riddick felt how his pain was intensified. _For fuck's sake, Jack! What are you doing to me? _His inner beast roared.

_ Jack was searching for him inside the house, opening and closing each door, looking for Riddick. She didn't remember that their house was so big. It seemed as if suddenly the number of rooms had increased over the years. Jack was starting to feel overwhelmed by that fact when behind the last door she opened, she found him. Riddick was lying on the floor, covered in his own blood, motionless. Jack let out a scream and rushed to his side. She leaned onto his chest and pressed her ear against his heart. She couldn't hear it beating._

The words of Alain still echoed inside of his brain, like a painful buzz. _"…Love is when you think about your life and realize that it didn't make sense until she arrived in it, and you are sure that you'll die if she leaves you…" _Riddick's breath was ragged. He closed his hands into fists as he stood, wincing. _"…Love is when the only thing that pushes you to live is her smile, and her beautiful green eyes…Love is when you realize that you would be dead if it wasn't for her…"_ He punched the wall one, two, three times, and continued punching it until he could no longer feel the pain on his knuckles, that were now bleeding. _"…Love is when you leave the only thing that matters to you in your life, for her own good… Love is when you're ready to sacrifice your own life just for her…"_ Riddick tried with all his will to get rid of Alain's voice, and his words, but the more he tried, the more his chest ached.

_ "Oh, shit, no! Riddick? Please come with me, big guy! You can't let me now. I need you, Riddick!" Jack cried as her vision blurred with tears. She let them run free along her cheeks as she shook him violently to make him move. He didn't react to the sound of her voice. "Fuck, Riddick. You promised me! You fucking promised!" She hissed through clenched teeth as she collapsed on top of him, punching his heart with all her might. _

Riddick leaned his forehead against the wall, welcoming the immediate coldness of the surface. He took a deep breath, trying to recover from the sudden rage that had filled him. A moment later, his breath had started to become almost even and he lifted his head in silent alert. Riddick would have sworn that he had heard Jack. Clenching his teeth, he headed toward the bedroom and found Jack with her eyes wide open and tears falling down her cheeks. She was sitting on the mattress with her legs on her chest and her arms encircling them.

"I need you, Riddick. I can't live without you." Jack murmured to herself, staring at a spot only she could see. The sound of her voice was weak and almost inaudible. She didn't know that Riddick was there, watching her. Her mind was in another place right now.

Riddick's eyes went wide and his beast let out a growl. "I'm here, Jack. I'm with you, baby." He told her as he climbed onto the mattress and encircled her body. "All you have to do is look at me. Come back with me, Jackie girl." Jack continued crying, louder and louder. Riddick felt his heart being squeezed by an invisible hand with such strength that for a second, he thought that it would explode inside of his chest.

_ Jack was crying on top of him, punching his chest, but he didn't move a muscle. She let out a whimper of pain and frustration and froze. Her breath was ragged and her own heart was beating fast. She then grabbed his head with her hands, gently, and turned it to one side to look at him. Riddick had his eyes closed. She then bent over slowly and kissed his lips softly. "I haven't gone this far just to loose you now, you know?" she told him almost in a whisper. "I don't care what the rest of the galaxy thinks about you, big guy, or what you think you are to me. I know what my feelings are. I've always loved you, since I was a kid." Jack said to him as she stroked his cheek with trembling hands; tears rolling down her cheeks. "I need you with me, Riddick. I can't live without you. I love you. Please, Riddick help me. I can't do this alone." She whispered against his lips as she kissed him._

Riddick had kneeled beside her. Without being aware of it, he started to rock her back and forth, as if Jack was a little child. He continued to murmur soothing words against her hair. It was clear to him that she couldn't hear or see him, so why in hell was he telling her such things? Riddick wondered, lost in thoughts, until the voice of Jack pulled him abruptly out of them.

"I love you, Riddick. Please, please, Riddick. Help me." She murmured between sobs.

_Aw, fuck, Jack. I don't know how to help you, kid,_ he told her silently as he continued stroking her back, trying to calm her sobs. Riddick closed his eyes, shaking his head. He thought that maybe this was for the best, at least now she wouldn't be aware of the danger that they were about to face. His mind started to race again when Alain's words came to continue torturing him. Riddick frowned deeply as a heavy sigh left his lips. He was exhausted, frustrated, and pissed off, but in spite of that, he allowed the words of the old man to echo faintly inside of his brain, and for the first time, Riddick didn't fight them back and he didn't even know why. _"…All you love is here, waiting for you. So you better come back, Jack, Cause you're the only one who can save Riddick from himself…" _He let out a deep growl, that resounded in his chest, causing Jack to stop her sobs and raise her head to lock eyes with him.

_ Jack was crying soundly into his chest when she sensed a slight change in Riddick's breathing. She snapped her head up and found his silver eyes looking at her. Jack managed a smile while staring at his mercurial gaze. She had been so lost crying that she hadn't realized that He had started to breath a few minutes ago. Riddick rolled to one side and trapped Jack underneath him, setting himself between her legs. Jack laughed as she encircled his neck, pulling him closer to her. Riddick grinned a devilish smile and fixed her with his silver eyes, shinning like never before. Jack locked eyes with him and narrowed slightly her own eyes. Riddick was looking at her with his eyes full, of lust, desire… and love? Jack's eyes went wide open and she gasped. Riddick actually was showing love through his shined eyes. "I love you, Riddick." She whispered as she raised her head, caressing her lips against his._

Riddick locked eyes with Jack and they were like that for a long moment, staring at each other. Time seemed to stop around them one more time. Riddick's eyes stared at Jack's eyes. Those beautiful, green eyes didn't show any trace of life now; the brightness had gone from them, leaving only an empty space that only showed sadness. Those green eyes that once looked at him full of love, were now killing him slowly.

"You're the only one who can save me from myself." He thought to himself, but didn't realize that he had spoken aloud until Jack smiled weakly. Riddick had no idea about why he had said those last words to her, but now she was smiling back at him, even though Riddick knew she wasn't seeing him.

Riddick grinned back and then heaved a deep sigh. They had shared many moments in which Jack had been happy with him, but from all of them, one in particular should have been the happiest for her. But it turned to be a mix of pain and happiness because of his unexpected reaction. And it was then and there, when realization hit Riddick directly in his heart.

Slowly, with extreme tenderness, he carried one hand to the back of Jack's head and grabbed a bunch of her hair gently. With his other arm, Riddick encircled her body and leaned her back down onto her back. Jack didn't complain, nor move a muscle of her body. All the time, Riddick was staring at her eyes, without letting go of her gaze. She was now lying on her back with her legs still bent over by her knees. Riddick closed his eyes as he deeply inhaled her essence. _Vanilla._ He grinned. Afterward, he rested his hands on her knees and gently he spread her thighs, stroking slowly all the way up, until his hand reached Jacks' hip. Sighing, with extreme care, Riddick supported his weight on his elbows as he settled himself in the vee of her legs, swallowing hard. He didn't know why he was doing this, but in some part of his tortured mind, Jack's words were echoing faintly, mercilessly, and it was driving him crazy with every second that passed.

The woman underneath him had been the only woman who had loved him from the very first time she had laid eyes on him, without expecting his love in return. His little Jack. His kid. His woman. _"…I love you, Riddick…"_ Riddick felt his soul dying as he looked into those eyes and his world broke into millions of pieces. His vision blurred slightly. Jack was the only woman he had …..what? Jack was the only woman he had …… loved?

He was Richard B. Riddick, escaped convict and murderer. He had spent half of his life locked in slam. He had faced all kinds of dangerous situations and had left all of them victorious. This couldn't be so difficult. It wasn't as if saying the words would kill him, would it? Riddick swallowed hard as he cleared his throat. _Come on, Rick. It can't be that fucking difficult, asshole. She's doing it all the time._ Riddick shut his eyes and shook his head, swallowing dryly. _Fuck, Rick. They are three words. Just three fucking words_. Riddick swallowed again and heaved a hard sigh. After a moment of hesitation, he cleared his throat for the ninth time and dropped the tone of his voice to a sensually deep rumble. Taking one last deep breath while staring at Jack's eyes, Riddick plunged ahead.

"I love you, Jack."

_ Jack stared at his eyes, waiting for him so say those exact words in return, when she saw how his lips were moving. He was saying something, but she suddenly couldn't hear him. Jack swallowed hard as she cleared her throat. "Come again?" She murmured to him. Riddick raised a brow slowly, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. "I said that... I...I love you, Jack." He muttered almost to himself. _

Jack blinked furiously and struggled to release herself from his embrace. When Riddick tightened his hold around her, Jack snapped her head. Her eyes were wide open as her vision focused. Riddick stared down at her eyes, waiting. A moment later, she started to get a hold of herself and found Riddick's concerned face staring at her. Jack blinked as if she had just awoken and swallowed hard. Suddenly she couldn't breathe at all, her right side felt as if it had been ripped apart. But somehow, she managed to concentrate on the man between her legs, who was currently pressing against her body with such force that for a second, she thought that she was going to disappear through the mattress.

"Riddick?" Jack asked almost to herself.

"Yeah, beautiful. Alive and kicking." He growled as he fixed her with his mercurial gaze. Jack narrowed her eyes in suspicion, looking at him as if he was just an illusion and not real. _It's just a painful vision, Jack. He's dead. Riddick's dead, kid,_ her mind echoed. Jack was looking at him, but Riddick wasn't sure if she was really seeing him. "I'm here, baby. I'm with you, Jack." He added while frowning deeply.

Jack lifted a trembling hand, and hesitantly, as if she was sure that he was going to vanish at any time, she lifted it to his cheek and stroked softly, just to test if he was really there in front of her. She wasn't sure that she would wake up at the cargo hold at any time, crying because he was dead. Riddick tilted his head against her palm, and enjoyed her touch as he closed his eyes. Suddenly, all the events crashed through Jack at the same time, like a big wave; suddenly she felt angry as hell. Her next move left Riddick amused beyond belief. Jack slapped him hard. Riddick blinked, then grinned as his eyes flashed her with a questioning look. _Yeah, Rick., She can definitely see you now._

"Don't you fucking dare leave me alone again, got it?" Jack told him, her voice held a hint of reproach. She felt angry, but right now she wasn't sure if it was with herself or with him. She only knew that her right side was hurting like a bitch and that Riddick was crushing her.

Riddick knit a brow at the tone of her voice, grinning. "Not going anywhere, kid," he growled as pressed his forehead to hers, sighing. "At least, not without my woman." He murmured as he captured her lips in a gentle kiss.

Jack's eyes were wide as she broke the kiss. "You can be fucking sure of that, big evil." Her voice sounded hoarse, yet angry. She then pushed him back hard and captured his lips in a demanding kiss, but released him as soon as a ray of pain crossed her body from head to toe. "Jesus, Riddick!" She cried out. "Fuck, what've you done to me, man?" she scolded him as she sat on her heels.

Riddick's grin widened as he raised slightly onto his elbows. "That's what I would like to know, kid." He growled, teasing her as he grabbed one of her wrists, pulling her to him. Jack let out a yelp in surprise and laughed. "What've you done to me, Jackie girl?" He murmured in a low deep rumble that sent shivers through Jack's spine as he captured her lips.

**Ok. If you have come this far and you've still never left a review, please, I think that after such an intense chapter, you owe me at least a line telling me what you think about it. Come on. I can't wait to know. Signed or not. I don't care as long as it's your honest opinion. Thanks.**

**njrd**


	34. Ch: 32 Clearing the Air

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Pitch Black's universe or any of its characters, but the ones you can't recognize are all mine. I'm having fun just like everyone else around here.

**Author's note:** When I started to write "Soul Mates" I said to myself that I was going to try my best to do a great story. So I thought about the characters and the plot for many hours, days and weeks. My goal was to have a lot of reviews. But over the weeks, something changed inside of me, and the more I wrote, the less important that goal was. I don't know why, but I have the powerful sensation that this story is changing me; it's turning me into another person, I hope that it's into a better person, and I have to confess that at the beginning I was scared to death. I've been throwing all my fears, my hopes, my dreams, my feelings and my emotions on this story during months. Now, after such intense chapter and the way you have answer to thoes feelings and emotions, I have to confess that, like someone said more or less (sorry I don't know who) the important matter here, it is not to reach the end, but to make the journey. So…I only will say that thank you for make possible that I would be able to walk along the path with all of you as exceptional witness. Thank you very much.

njrd

**K, my lovely beta,** on our way to the end, hon. Sad, but true. Thank you very much for your support, love. It's being a hell of a trip here, lol.

**M, mi musa,** Has sido la luz que ha iluminado mi camino desde el primer día. Aunque pudiese vivir 1.000 años y escribir infinitas palabras, nunca sería capaz de agradecerte tu apoyo incondicional, tu protección y tu amistad. No existen palabras inventadas o por inventar para describir lo que siento hacía ti, mi querida brujita. Gracias es sólo una palabra, pero quizás la mas sincera de todas cuando se dice desde el corazón. Así que, gracias, M.

**dog-demon-emiko, **glad you like it, hon. Thanks, lol.

**ren3017, **Really I don't know how you do it, but you always manage to strick me dumb! Jesus, love. Your reviews are more than just a shot of self esteem; they always inspire me to improve on my writing style. Thanks, Renee.

**unknown,** If I can make you teary eye reading something that I wrote, that's certainly the best compliment for an author. It makes me think that I had had to make some good along the way to have such gift. Thank you, hon.

**Nikita1506, **one more week and you are still here with me.Thank you, kitta.

**BatPhace, **you made me laugh. I could see the vision in my mind. I'm glad you love the story so much. It's a pleasure to have such wonderfull reviews. Thank you, Batty.

**Fitmama,** Welcome on board, honey. I hope to find you here from now on. Honestly, I have to confess that I just created Tess because I wanted to give Riddick a past. But maybe you're onto something there. Maybe you gave me an interesting idea for another story. One OFC/Riddick. Maybe….. who knows? Thanks, honey.

**anon,** I'm not sure if those repercussions will be in a long term, but you have shot close to home there. Thank you.

**Wildfire6962000,** ok, love. If that's your only request, then you can be sure that you'll be satisfied. Well, that's of course if I meet your expectations. Thanks, sweetheart.

**lamyka,** I'm going to tell you a secret, hon. I really pass a hell writing Ch. 31, but if I have to be honest with you, I have to say that I spent nearly three weeks writing Ch. 32. I don't know why but I still have the feeling that the next chapter is like a second part of "Waking Up". I really hope to meet your high expectations. Yes, I really do. Thank you very much, love.

**NightmareWeaver,** I hope you would be able to escape from Alcatraz in one piece, honey, because I'm waiting eagerly a new chapter of "Dawn". I'm glad to know that you like flashbacks, they are really difficult to write for me though. How to capture and explain just with an escene years of one character's past? Certainly, really difficult for me to write them, but funny as hell at once. Thanks you, honey.

**Goldun,** Honestly, every time I read that I made someone teary eye with one chapter I can feel my heart skip its rhythm inside of my chest, I swear to you. I take a seat on my chair in front of the computer, put on some music and start to type the keyboard. I let thoes feeling and emotions run freely and almost always I end sobbing silently in front of the screen. Afterward, I always wonder if I'll be able to touch your feelings the same way, and when finally I read a review telling me what you did. I know that I'm on the right way and I say to myself: "Yes, you did it, Nuria. Yeah, you did it, bitch." And it's like each and every time I made that, sometimes painful, journey inside of that part of my soul, it's more than worthy. Thank you, love.

**FluidDegree, **Sorry, Fluid, but I'm afraid that Tess died one night fifteen years ago, but I'm not sure by now if we're going to read more things about her and Riddick. However, Tess is one of thoes character that I really, really love just like Alain. At the beginning, I just wanted to use thoes words she said to Riddick to explain why Riddick is so reticent to say "I love you" and why he can't understand the meaning of love, but at the same time I wanted to describe why a woman could think that way. Now, I'm not sure anymore what to do with her. Maybe we'll see something more in the future. Maybe here or maybe I'll write and OFC/Riddick fan fic with both of them. But I guess that future will tell us so…. Thank you, love.

**Ok, with that said, how about we try to clear some things up and get our "happy couple" back on track.**

Chapter 32 Clearing the air 

Considering how they had been spending their time together lately, and taking into account recent events, it was supposed that everything was once again ok between them. That was far from the truth however. They had just slept for a few hours, no sex this time, and after eating something, they had parted ways. Riddick was in the cockpit and Jack at the gym. One way to describe it would have been "a bizarre situation". One minute they were kissing each other; the next Jack climbed off the bed and headed toward the kitchen. A lame excuse was all that she gave him, and Riddick didn't know why the hell he let it go, but he found himself nodding in agreement.

Now a few hours had passed and they were both thinking about their feelings for the other. Now there was not only a physical distance between them, but an emotional one as well. Both of them knew, even though words weren't necessary, that they needed a little space alone, without the other around.

Many things had happened over the previous days, and neither of them had had time to think about things without the sexual tension and the pressure of their current situation. Things like their first time together, Alain Morris, The Firm's secret experiments, revelations about Dr. Morris, mercs, ex-soldiers… too many events to deal with at one time; even for two people like them. They were both ready and able to face anything at this point, and more than used to dealing with dangerous situations. Nevertheless, it seemed as if the self – imposed loneliness was currently the only way to clarify all those emotions and feelings, and at the same time, to recall what would follow.

-----------------------

Riddick was crouched on the floor and surrounded by several tools and small components. He was replacing the old ones for newer ones of better quality. They were the ones he had bought from Alain. He had half of the main panel scattered on the floor. It was taking him more time than he had originally thought it would. It was an easy task, even with two fingers of his left hand bandaged together. That had been the result of his little mess in the gym where he was beating the shit out of the punching bag and the hull of the ship. His wound was silently killing him and he hadn't been sure if it had started to bleed internally again until he had checked it with a small scanner. Nevertheless, he was spending more time on replacing the parts because he couldn't focus his full attention on it.

Riddick had fixed the punching bag, replaced the broken mirror in the bathroom, checked the power cells, and run a test on the entire engine system of The Darkveil. Anything he could come up with to stay out of her sight, at least until he could figure out what was happening. Riddick had been trying to keep his mind busy with other things in a lame attempt to distract himself from Jack's strange behaviour over the last two hours. It seemed as if she was avoiding him. He wondered if he was seeing ghosts where there weren't any, but once more, his gut instinct was telling him something completely different.

Completely oblivious to Jack's thoughts, Riddick suspected he knew what was now bothering her and how Jack was feeling right now. He had felt much the same way after he had killed the fucker who had wanted to use him as his fucking sex toy in slam. Riddick was sixteen years old back then and he had been both scared and full of rage. He couldn't even remember the details; after fifteen years, it was just a blurry memory. Riddick had been killing ever since, but always in self-defence. He'd never understood the reason why, but the galaxy was full of motherfuckers ready to make themselves famous on his account. Riddick couldn't understand why the hell they insisted on fucking with him, even when it wasn't any of their fucking business. It was clear that they were never going to learn the lesson that on the one hand, was simple, really. _Don't fuck with me._ _And never touch what's mine,_ he thought, chuckling.

He was almost completely sure that Jack was feeling guilty right now, because she had to kill those fuckers. And it had been all his fucking fault. _Fuck, Rick. You made her kill them, asshole. Now deal with it, fucker_. His scolded himself. Riddick knew full well how the guilt and regret could destroy someone in a blink. If he wanted evidence of that, he only had to think about Jack's reaction.

Riddick had been listening to Jack punch and kick the punching bag in the gym. He didn't need to watch her to know exactly how she looked. Riddick could easily picture Jack in the gym, sweating, panting and completely immersed in her thoughts. He could even describe every move she was making, just by the sound of the punches and kicks. Unconsciously he grinned, full of pride. She was kicking the shit out of the bag; using each and every move he had taught her. Riddick understood that it was better if he kept his mouth shut until she was ready to talk about it. Maybe she would need a little more time to assimilate what had happened at the spaceport on Zul.

Riddick then thought about what Jack had told him about the "Firm" man on New Mecca who she'd claimed to have killed. Her words echoed faintly inside of his brain. _"... At least I killed one of them…"_ Riddick grinned when he remembered the evil smile that had graced those sensual lips of hers when she told him about it.

Of course, neither of them knew that the man wasn't a soldier; he was the merc Damien, and he was still alive and kicking. Jack's last vision before her mind had turned blank had been the words of the others saying to leave Damien there to die. She had also seen him fall to the ground after she had stabbed him with her shiv, directly in the sweet spot, just how Riddick had explained to her.

_That's my girl,_ he thought, mimicking that evil grin. _Yeah, my woman,_ he added and his grin grew wider. At that point, Riddick's mind spread to a vision of Jack firing her automatic weapon, and he couldn't help it when his heart skipped its rhythm when he recalled how she had been grinning an evil smile while killing those bastards.

Riddick suddenly frowned, he wasn't sure if he liked to see that expression on her face. Certainly, he always had been aware that Jack had in her a side that was much like his own, but to be made consciously and physically aware of that side was a completely different thing. It wasn't that Riddick didn't love to realize that Jack had a dark side too, but he still had to admit to himself that it had been at least a disturbing revelation.

Riddick loved that little Jack who could grin as evilly as him, but he loved even more the little Jack capable of showing such gentleness and tenderness. The only woman who had been able to sooth his inner beast, just using her "lethal" weapons. Riddick chuckled at his thoughts. He had been the first one devoured by her green eyes full of desire, love and passion. Jack's smile could light up the entire galaxy in a matter of seconds, if she had been able to bring some kind of peace at his dark soul all herself alone. Maybe that was the main reason why she was in love with him, because they were similar in more than just one way. He grinned, lost in thoughts about his brave woman, _Jack B. Badd, no less. _He thought as he found himself smiling.

Riddick was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't realize that he'd stopped working on the main panel. He couldn't believe that he actually would have said the words to her. _The fuck you did, Rick._ His own voice retorted suddenly, scolding him. He grunted deeply as he narrowed his eyes, recalling his actions. He had said the fucking words, hadn't he? _Come on, asshole. She wasn't exactly there to hear you, Rick._ His own voice resounded in his brain. Well, that was true too. Riddick had felt absolutely out of place saying those words to her. He never thought that words were so difficult. Riddick almost chocked on his own saliva just remembering. _It has to be enough for now,_ he stated as a deep growl escaped his lips.

Riddick chuckled when he considered how he had recreated the scene between them, just like the very first time they had made love. Only difference had been that they were fully dressed, but still the emotions had overwhelmed him, making him wonder for the first time in all his damned life why the fuck he was doing such a thing? Maybe it had been the words of Alain, that had a deep effect on him, turning out his world, making him loose almost his own sanity. But then, Tess' words echoed inside of his brain at the same time, fighting to be heard over the old man's words. That bizarre mix almost made Riddick loose his own sanity, and it had made him wish, even just for one second, that Jack had never crossed paths with him. This made him fight against himself with such fury that it had almost killed him.

Then, without warning, Jack's words were imposed upon everything with the force of a hurricane, destroying any other feeling in her path, leaving behind just her love for him. As if that was the only thing that really mattered in the galaxy. And exactly at that point something came to life inside of him. Something that had been dead for so many years that Riddick almost had forgotten what it was. Suddenly, all it seemed to make sense. All the questions that had been bothering him during the last two weeks, found an answer at that exact moment. And he saw it as sure as he was still breathing. He loved her as much as she loved him. Richard B. Riddick was in love with his little Jack. He cursed himself silently and gave thanks that they were alone; otherwise, he might have to kill the witnesses. And then, then he had said the words… _Aw, fuck it. Words are just that, fucking words,_ he stated silently, still slightly annoyed with himself.

Riddick definitely wasn't ready to repeat those words to her, at least not right now, and not with Jack there listening. He still wasn't so sure that her love for him would have been what had caused her to fall into a state of shock, keeping her mind out of reality. Riddick needed more time, and sure as hell, he needed to be sure that she wasn't going to freak on him again the way she had already. It wasn't that Jack needed to hear the words though. It seemed to him that she was completely sure about his feelings for her, wasn't she? A new, deep growl, escaped his lips, but this time because he was thinking about the possibility of loosing her forever.

Riddick shook his head, and frowned slightly when he heard her kicking the punching bag in the gym. He then hurried with his task, and after a moment, he had completely reassembled the main panel. Riddick then got to his feet and after he had cleaned the mess, he headed toward the gym in search of Jack. Maybe it was time to talk to her about what had happened at the spaceport and her strange behaviour.

------------------

Jack had been acting weird for the last couple of hours and she knew it. Just like she knew she had been avoiding Riddick, and for a second, she didn't care if he was aware of it. Jack was so pissed off with herself that she couldn't deal with Riddick right now. She had been punching and kicking the punching bag, punishing herself for, in her own words, "an unforgivable mistake". Jack had been playing over and over the scene in her mind, trying to be certain about in which exact moment she had lost her concentration and Riddick had been shot. Before the events occurred on Zul, she had always thought that she was the perfect match for Riddick, but after what had happened, she wasn't sure anymore.

She frowned deeply as she thought about how she had felt when she had seen him lying there motionless on the concrete, covered in his blood and with no sign of life. _Oh, shit, Jack. You almost lost him, _she said to herself as she shuddered. _You didn't stay focused and he was shot, woman. _Jack shut her eyes, gasping as her fist connected with the bag one, two, three times. Jack's big scratch and bruises were a little less painful, but they still burned like a bitch. In spite of it, here she was sweating all over, with every muscle screaming in pain, but still determined to train at any cost.

Oblivious to Riddick, Jack continued with her line of thought. Of course, Jack had never considered herself a killer, but she didn't give a shit about those mercs. In the end, they were trying to hunt Riddick, and who knows what they had in store for her. Jack was sure that they would have raped her and used her just for fun, while they decided where they would drop Riddick. After that, they would collect the bounty and probably would have sold her as a slave, or just killed her when they'd decided that they were bored of playing with her body. It had been a question of survival, just that. The mercs or them. Pretty clear to Jack what the answer to that question would be. She hadn't survived this long just to be raped again or killed by mercs. She was more determined than ever to survive anything that would come in the future.

Jack frowned deeply at the thought of the future. It wasn't that they were going to live in a world apart from the rest of the galaxy. Riddick was a convict, with a bounty on his head, and that fact wasn't going to change, much less after what they had discovered about The Firm. Quite the opposite, Richard B. Riddick would be hunted more than ever before, as well as herself.

Jack chuckled silently at the thought. When she was a kid, she wanted to be like Riddick; she had even shaved her head and, for a few weeks, she really wished for a shine job. Jack had been so bewitched by Riddick's magnetism, that she wouldn't have cared about a bounty on her head. That definitely, under her fifteen years old perspective, would had made her worthy enough to share Riddick's life; she would be able to make a real match with him.

Jack sighed as she circled the bag, kicking it. _Yeah, like that old movie. What was the name? Ah, yes. Bonnie and Clyde._ Jack grinned for a second, until she remembered how that movie ended. Both dead. Jack certainly wasn't planning to die. A new shudder crossed her spine and Jack came to a stop, lost in thoughts. Without being aware of it, she grabbed the necklace Alain had gifted her. That Clyde wasn't Richard B. Riddick.

Jack once again grinned lost in thoughts about her man. A vision of Riddick telling her that he loved her filled her mind. _"…I love you, Jack…"_ in his deep, low sexy rumble that always caused the same effect on her. She had looked at his silver eyes and she had found love reflected in them. It had been in her dreams of course, but for a second, his voice had sounded so real and his eyes had reflected the emotion so clearly, that she wished to live inside of that beautiful dream forever. He had looked hesitant and almost mad, when she had asked him to tell her again. Jack giggle silently. _Sure as hell, Riddick would rather be killed than say that to me, _she told herself, grinning. All of sudden a vision of them making love appeared in her mind. _Sex and love. _Jack suddenly thought. _Not exactly the kind of things that are going to help him to survive, Jackie._ She sighed deeply and continued kicking and punching like there was no tomorrow.

In spite of their current situation, Jack couldn't help but wish for a normal life with the man she loved. She wished that they had met under other circumstances, and in a different place far from there. _Yeah, sure, Jack. As if you were gonna have a house with a white picket fence, and a bunch of kids laughing and running around you and a fucking pet, girl._ She told herself. _Get a grip, Jackie,_ she scolded and was once again absorbed by her own thoughts.

Jack punched the bag a few more times and then collapsed against it. Her breath was ragged and her heart was beating fast. She heaved a heavy sigh and turned around to pick up a bottle of water. It was then when something caught her attention. Jack fixed her gaze on one of the walls of the gym and stepped up to it, mesmerized. She stared in complete amusement at how Riddick's fist had been engraved on the hulk. There were at least twelve bloody marks on the surface. Jack lifted one hand, and slowly, she traced it with the tips of her fingers, were wide.

"Is that because of me?" She asked herself aloud, narrowing her eyes. Had Riddick been punching the hull with such fury because she hadn't been up to cover his back? She was sure that her life had arrived at its end. All of sudden, Jack felt not only annoyed, but ashamed.

They were in danger, and she didn't even know if they'd survive much longer. Jack couldn't push outs of her mind the idea that Riddick was going to need someone like himself, and not someone like her. Jack was sure that Riddick's wound had been entirely her fault. She could train 24/7 for the rest of her life non-stop, and she would still never be a perfect match for him, or that was what she thought. With every second that passed, Jack was more sure about that until an idea crossed her mind. What if Riddick realized that she wasn't tough enough to stay with him? _Snap to reality, Jack. You're just a weak woman. _She told herself, annoyed at her line of thinking. _Who the fuck do you want to fool?_ She added as she felt how her anger against herself was rising fast.

That was it. Riddick was going to drop her in some hole, far away from him. Jack couldn't blame him, even though she would have liked to show him that he was wrong, but she couldn't. She knew full well he was right. If she wanted evidence of that, she only had to think about her reaction when he had been shot. _You weren't there to take care of him, Jackie girl. You were too fucking busy doing other things, huh, Jackie? Just the first time he goes and asks you something, and you directly go and fuck it up._ Jack shook her head as she felt tears rising faster than ever. "I'm sorry if I'm not that strong, Riddick." She muttered in disgust, clenching her teeth as she forced her tears back. At that moment Jack whished to be like him with all her might. Her tears were just another sign of how weak she was. _Don't you fucking dare cry._ Jack heard her own voice scolding her. _Not even a fucking tear, bitch._ Jack couldn't forgive herself; she had made an unforgivable mistake, dropping her guard, losing her concentration. It had cost her too much. Riddick had almost died.

Jack swallowed hard and turned to continue with her self imposed punishment. She punched the bag, wincing slightly. She was starting to feel her hands turn numb, but still she refused to end her "training".

---------------------------------

Riddick reached the gym and went motionless. Jack was circling the bag while kicking and punching with all her strength. Her technique was perfect even though she hadn't trained in years. Riddick grinned slightly when a vision of his little Jack spread in his mind. Back then she was fifteen years old and her blows were erratic, but now, now she was perfect.

Jack kicked the bag and felt how her muscles betrayed her. This caused her lips let out a small yelp. Riddick then narrowed his eyes in suspicion and focused his gaze on her. His inner beast lifted its head in silent alert. She was panting, her breath ragged. Her body was covered in a thin veil of sweat that made it glisten in the dim light. It seemed to him that she had been forcing her body to unnecessary exhaustion, at least during the last hour.

Riddick shook his head and went to her side. "What are you doing?" His voice sounded harder that he would have like it.

"Training." She retorted angrily, as she kicked the bag. Jack didn't bother to look at him.

"It'll be better if you wait until you're completely healed." He said as he stopped just a few feet from her, watching how she was panting. Jack chuckled and continued with her task. Riddick knit a brow as he stared at her. "Why are you in such a hurry, Jack?" He asked as he headed toward her.

Jack swallowed hard and slowly looked up him. "Just because you can't train doesn't mean that I can't you know?" Jack retorted, annoyed, as she kicked the bag again, harder than before. This caused Jack to wince slightly in pain.

Riddick's brows arched completely at the tone of her voice and her words. Then, in one fast move, he closed the distance between them and grabbed the bag, making Jack move back slightly and take a deep breath to calm her heart, which was still racing. Riddick then looked down at her fists. They were bandaged the way he had taught her, but he could also see a few drops of blood around her covered knuckles. Riddick felt his beast stand on its legs and start to rumble its cage. "I think that's enough training for today, Jack." He said as he stared at her fists.

"I've wasted five years." She replied as she followed his gaze from the corner of her eye, gasping at the sight of dried blood on her hands. "I'm not gonna make the same mistake twice." She muttered as she launched her fist against the bag. Riddick's hand got in its way and caught her right fist before it connected with the punching bag, wrapping it inside of his as he knit a brow, tightening his jaw. Jack gasped, surprised, she hadn't seen him move.

He didn't like where this was heading one bit. Riddick didn't even know the reason why, but he was starting to get pissed off. "I said it's enough for one fucking day, kid." Riddick growled seriously as he turned her wrist to take off the bandages. Jack narrowed her eyes when she heard him called her "kid", and cursed herself silently. She'd never cared before that Riddick used that word with her. She knew that he was still using it as a nickname more than any thing else, but suddenly, it made her feel annoyed. _Yeah, Jack. That's what you are now for him. Just a scared "kid", _the voice was insistent inside her brain. Jack rolled her eyes and tried to release her hand from his grip, but Riddick grabbed the other one and pulled her to him.

He then locked eyes with her. "Been there before, Jack." He growled as he started to unwrap her fists. Jack looked down as a tiny hiss of pain escaped her lips. Riddick frowned slightly as he elaborated. "I was sixteen years old the first time I killed someone. I was at slam city, and scared shitless, but it was him or me, and I wasn't gonna be his fucking…" Riddick stopped and heaved a hard sigh, trying to clear his thoughts. "I did what I had to, to change his fucking plans." He growled as he continued unwrapping the other hand. "I know how you feel right now, Jack." Riddick added, narrowing his silver eyes as soon as Jack's bloody knuckles came into view. _Aw, Jesus, Jack. What are you doing to yourself? _He heaved a hard sigh as the beast within let out an angry roar.

Jack's eyes went wide when she saw her hands covered with blood. She shut her eyes as a small whimper escaped her lips. Jack tried to release her hands again, but Riddick lifted them to his lips and started to kiss her knuckles one by one. Jack bit her lower lip as tears of anger were shed without being noticed. She swallowed and found her voice. "I… I saw him, Riddick. And…and I focused my gun's sight. That fucker was aiming a weapon that I haven't seen in all my life and then…then…" She trailed off. She couldn't say it aloud. Just thinking about Riddick's death was making her feel sick. Jack took a deep breath and continued. "Shit, just a few seconds, just that, seconds and…. and…" She trailed off almost in a whisper. Then Jack shook her head and elaborated. "You don't have to try and make me feel better, Riddick. I suspected that you'd think that way." She swallowed the knot in her throat and took a deep breath. "You deserve better than me, and…" she cut herself off. She couldn't talk anymore; it was too painful for her.

Riddick frowned deeply. _What the fuck is she talking about?_ He wondered completely lost. "Come again." He growled, puzzled. He wasn't sure if she had said what he had heard.

Jack finally released her hands and turned around to give him her back. Riddick frowned deeply as he stared at her. Jack shut her eyes tightly and forced her tears back. She then lifted a hand to her cheeks, cleaning the tears. She swallowed hard and finally she found her voice again. "I said…. I said that I'm not the kind of woman to stick with, Riddick." Jack's words had sounded colder than she expected. She swallowed hard and sighed. Riddick's eyes went wide at her words and a deep growl left his lips. All of sudden his blood boiled in his veins and the beast went on high alert, lifting its paws.

"What the Fuck are you talking about, Jack?" He asked, his voice deadly serious and cold as ice.

Jack winced at the tone of his voice and suddenly, she turned on her heels facing him and swallowed. "I'm talking about you and me, Riddick. I'm talking about our situation and the fact that I'm not the woman you need at your side." She spoke slowly, fixing him with a gaze full of banked anger against herself.

He had been completely sure that she had been acting weird because of what had happened on Zul. Riddick had come to tell her that, unfortunately for both of them, it wouldn't be the last time that they'd have to kill someone to save their own lives. And now…. "WHAT?" Riddick roared as he stood toe to toe with her. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. After all the shit they had been through, and here she was, talking about leaving him? _No fucking way, Jack. No after all the shit we've been through. _He added silently. "Is this because that fucker on the fucking building who you killed on Zul?" Riddick asked as his eyes flickered to hers.

Jack's thoughts were dancing around a whole completely different idea, but Riddick wasn't a mind reader either, so how was he supposed to know about what was really bothering her? Jack frowned. _What the hell…?_ She felt her anger exploding from her in a matter of seconds. "What…?" She asked as she moved backward. "I'm not that weak, Riddick! For God's sake!" She retorted as she rolled her eyes, annoyed now with him as well.

Riddick arched his brows, completely lost. Now he didn't know what was happening anymore, but sure as hell, he was going to find it out. "Fuck, Jack. Then, what?" He asked. If she wasn't feeling guilty about killing someone, then he didn't have a clue. "Why are you acting ad if you'd felt guilty for killing those motherfuckers?" He raised his voice and grabbed her hands. The beast roaring in its cage. "Why the FUCK are your hands bleeding, Jack? WHY?" He shouted as he fixed her with his mercurial gaze. His eyes flashed banked anger.

Jack struggled to release herself. Riddick let her go, but his eyes were piercing her soul. Jack could feel them, hard and cold, staring at hers. "Because I'm the one responsible for this!" She exclaimed as she pointed at his wound. "It was my fault, Riddick. For God's sake! You almost died and it had was all my fucking fault, DAMNIT!" She yelled as angry tears rolled down her cheeks. Riddick's eyes narrowed as comprehension dawned. _She feels guilty because I've been fucking shot?_ "I'm not your woman, Riddick. Not anymore." She whispered softly. Riddick's eyes were wide open. "Jack B. Badd is a fucking shit." She muttered in disgust as went to run to pass him.

In two seconds, Riddick had her on her back on the floor and he was straddling her hips. Jack's wrists were under his hands. Jack shut her eyes and swallowed hard. Riddick bent his head over and stopped just a few breaths from her face. "Open your eyes, Jack." He growled coldly. Jack nodded no slowly and sighed. In spite of the fact that he was annoyed, Riddick grinned. He'd always loved that part of Jack who was always trying to unnerve anyone around her with her stubbornness. "Fine. I don't need to see your eyes to speak with you." He muttered through clenched teeth.

Riddick sighed and started to speak in a cold voice that made Jack shiver. "I've been alone all my fucking life. Nobody gave a fucking shit for me, ever, not even my own fucking mother." Jack felt her heart break at his words and fought the urge to open her eyes. She didn't want to admit to herself that she was acting like a small child with her actions. Riddick growled as he continued. "I've spent almost all my fucking life locked in juvies and slam. I've been hunted by mercs since I can't remember when. I've been in Special Forces, and I've seen men dying and killing. And not once have I seen a woman firing a gun the way you did, Jack. You…" Riddick cut himself off as soon as he saw tears rolling down her cheeks. He then shook his head. For a second Riddick wasn't sure if this was going to lead him to some place, but he was determined to fight for the woman he loved. He then continued. "I've survived more shit that anyone my age, and believe me Jack, I'm not that old. And now you have the balls to look at my shined eyes and tell me that you're not a match for me? That you're not my woman anymore?" Riddick asked annoyed. "I don't think so, beautiful." He chuckled.

Jack swallowed hard and locked eyes with him. "Riddick… I love you, but you need someone better than me." She cut herself off as she noticed how his hands were tightening their grip around her wrists. Jack let out a small hiss of pain, but continued speaking. "You asked me to help you, and I failed you. I'm not a match for you, Riddick. I'm too weak for you. I…"

Riddick cut her off and spoke almost without thinking about what he was going to say. "Bullshit, kid!" He roared. "You're a perfect match for me. You should have seen yourself, Jack. You were all business, firing at those fuckers, focused, concentrated. No hesitation, no fear. Just fucking perfect, Jack. I can't believe all the shit you're talking about. After the hell we've been through. For fuck's sake, Jack! I've been living the last five years just wishing to be free. And you want to know why? Cause I was waiting for you, Jackie girl. Since the very first time I laid eyes on you, I knew someday you would be mine. I'm not gonna let you get rid of me so fucking easily, kid. You're fucking dreaming if you think, just for a fucking second, that I'm gonna leave you behind. Not anymore, Jack. No fucking way. You're my woman, damnit! I love you, Jack. I'm not going back and neither are you, got it? You're my fucking woman and I don't give a fucking shit if you don't think the same. Period." And with that said, Riddick crushed his lips against Jack's.

Jack had been listening to his little speech with wide eyes and her mouth hanging open, until she heard him say "the words" to her. In that moment Jack's eyes almost popped out of her head and her brow knit, almost touching her hairline; but when she was about to answer him, Riddick's lips were pressed against hers. She struggled under him to release her mouth, but Riddick deepened the kiss even more, setting part of his weight on her. Finally, Jack gave up as relaxed under him. After all, she could wait a few more seconds to speak, couldn't she? Finally, after what seemed an eternity to Jack, Riddick release her lips. They were gasping for air, staring at each other with their eyes reflecting their feelings. Love.

Suddenly, Jack's mind went blank. She couldn't think of nothing more than Riddick's words and his silver eyes flashing at her with a mix of anger, pain, desire and love. Jack was sure that he probably hadn't realized what he had said to her. A couple of seconds later Jack's lips spread into a broad smile. Riddick frowned deeply. "What's so fucking funny, kid?" He asked, annoyed.

"Tell me again, Riddick." She purred softly as her eyes flickered to his.

Riddick arched both brows in amusement. "What the fuck do you mean?" He growled as he felt his beast start to relax.

Jack's evil grin widened. "Don't play dumb with me, big evil." She teased as she released one of her hands, stroking his cheek. "I said. Tell. Me. Again. Riddick." Jack repeated slowly, punctuating each word.

In response, Riddick was puzzled for a second, until he recalled all the things he had said without breathing and almost shouting. _"…You're my woman, damnit! I love you, Jack and you're not gonna…" _His own voice echoed faintly inside of his brain. _Aw, Fuck! _Riddick shut his eyes_. Shit. You're fucked, Rick. No way out this time, asshole!_ He exclaimed silently as heard Jack giggling. _Where's a fucking bell when you really need it? Shit!_ He scolded silently as a devilish smile graced his lips. "You little bitch." He muttered, chuckling. Riddick knew full well what she was talking about, but he still had to fuck a little with her mind. "I said many fucking things. I don't now what the fuck you're talking about, kid." He teased her as he released her other hand.

Jack's eyes narrowed as she encircled his neck, pulling him to her. Their lips just a breath away from each other. "I do hate to repeat myself, Riddick." She said as her legs wrapped around his waist. She then pressed up slightly. "Say it." Jack demanded. When Riddick's body tensed but no words left his lips, Jack grunted and rubbed herself against his groin, feeling the familiar bulge starting to grow. "Say it, Riddick. Or you're gonna have to get rid of that on your own." Jack murmured in a low sexy voice.

Riddick grunted deeply and made himself comfortable between her legs. Jack gasped as soon as his erection made full contact with her. Grinning, he fixed his mercurial gaze on hers. "You determined to kill me here, woman?" He teased as he lifted a hand to stroke her hair.

Jack nodded yes slowly in response and brushed her lips against his. "Say it to me, Riddick." She murmured seductively.

Riddick heaved a heavy sigh and cleared his throat. He then swallowed hard, and dropping his voice to the deep sexy rumble he knew she loved, Riddick plunged ahead. "I love you, Jack."

In a matter of seconds, Jack's eyes filled with tears and her throat closed completely. _He said it, Jackie._ She told herself silently. Swallowing hard she found her voice. "I love you, Riddick." Jack said as she closed the distance between their lips.

In the mean time, a blinking light located on the main panel of the cockpit came to life, signalling that a message was waiting to be received. Minutes later, a repeating beeping sound started to echo in The Darkveil.

Riddick broke the kiss and lifted his head. "FUCK!" He roared. _About fucking time, motherfucker, _he growled silently. _Two fucking minutes before would have been useful, not now, _he added thinking about the beeping and his actual situation.

Jack frowned, disappointed. "Shit!" She exclaimed annoyed. "I'm starting to hate that fucking noise." Jack muttered in disgust, rolling her eyes. Riddick laughed and got to his feet, pulling Jack with him.

"Let's see what the fuck it is now, so I can fuck the woman I love." He growled as he slapped her ass. Jack jumped slightly and headed toward the cockpit, followed by Riddick. When Jack started to climb the stairs, he couldn't help the deep groan that escaped his lips at the sight of her bottom. "Jesus, Jack. I swear that killer ass of yours is gonna be the death of me." He teased as he tried to grab it. Jack's laughter echoed along the hall way as they entered the main cabin.

Grinning, Riddick took his seat in the pilot chair and checked the message board. He growled, frowning as his inner beast let out a roar. _Fuck!_ He exclaimed silently. Jack looked at him; she could sense the beast rumbling in its cage. Jack narrowed her eyes and went to his side. She put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing slightly. She knew full well that Riddick only had this reaction when something was wrong. "Riddick? What's that?" She asked as she stroked his arm.

Riddick tightened his jaw as the message appeared on the screen. "That's The fucking Firm." He growled as he fixed his silver gaze on the screen. Jack frowned and her puzzlement increased the pressure on his shoulder. Riddick took her hand and motioned her to take a seat on his lap. He then sighed heavily and read to himself. _Security protocol NJRD06031971/VD. _Riddick's knuckles closed into fists. _What the fuck?_ He grunted as he narrowed his eyes, his mind racing for a second. _Interesting._ Riddick then inserted a disk and started to type on the keyboard. A few seconds later, the code turned into letters.

"Top classified message. Target." Jack read aloud as she looked at Riddick. She suspected what the meaning of those words were as soon as she read the word "target". She guessed that this was the way that The Firm used to contact Riddick, to send the Intel about his targets. But he had said that she was his last target, so what was The Firm up to? "I thought I was your last target." She said as she frowned slightly.

Riddick stared into her eyes. "That's what I thought too, Jack." He said as he entered the codes to download the attached file. A few seconds later a picture was on the screen and under it a blinking name. DR. MAURICE MORRIS…

Jack's eyes were wide open, and she gasped as a shudder crossed her body from head to toe just looking at Dr. Morris' picture. Riddick noticed and started to rub her back. She made herself comfortable on him and he continued stroking her. "Then, why…?" She asked puzzled.

Riddick encircled her waist as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "My last target, Jack." He growled as he sighed heavily. Jack bit her lower lip. She didn't like what was about to happen a bit. "You want to know something funny?" He asked as he turned her to make her look at him. Jack nodded even though she wasn't sure anymore if she wanted to know. "Nobody has the sign of my ship. And when I say nobody, I fucking mean it." He sighed as he stroked Jack's cheek. "They're waiting for us, Jack. It's a trap." Riddick added, narrowing his eyes and lost in thought.

This just meant that The Board had been aware of every little move he had made the last two weeks. Thalion, Jack. Zul. Everything. With out a doubt, they were going to be waiting for them, and surely, it wouldn't be a nice welcome. The Firm was ready and able to fuck Richard B. Riddick up. He felt his anger rising and locked eyes with Jack. _Fuck, beautiful. I can't loose you, Jack._ He said to himself. _I won't loose you, babe. It won't happen._ He added as he stroked her cheek gently, their eyes still locked.

Jack bent her head, making their foreheads press together. "Now, what?" She asked softly as she encircled his neck with her arms. Riddick shut his eyes and growled deeply.

"We're gonna oblige." Riddick stated as he encircled her waist. Jack's eyes almost jumped off her face and she shivered. He noticed and tightened his embrace. Riddick then tilted his head back and stared at her eyes. "Do you trust me, Jack?" He asked, concern on his face. Jack nodded, grinning. "Good. Let's see who's the best fucking killer." Riddick added as a devilish grin graced his lips.

"Richard B. Riddick is the best fucking killer." Jack said with no trace of doubt as she mimicked his evil grin. In response, Riddick nodded and his devil grin widened.

"We have two weeks travel ahead of us, so let's move on." He said as he stood, pulling Jack with him. "We have a lot of things to do." Riddick added as he grabbed her hands gently, turned on his heels and headed to their bedroom.

"What have you got in mind, big evil?" Jack asked as a giggle escaped her lips. Riddick spoke over his shoulder without stopping.

"First of all, I'm gonna take care of your hands. Then, we're gonna have a long shower together." He cut himself off as he looked at her, winking. Jack laughed as she grabbed his bottom. Riddick growled and turned around, pressing Jack against the wall. He then bent and pressed his lips to her ear. "After that, we're gonna spend our time training, eating, sleeping and fucking each other." He murmured as he nibbled her earlobe. Jack shivered as a moan escaped her lips. Riddick grinned. "And not exactly in that order, Jackie girl." He added as he grabbed her bottom, pressing her into him.

Jack moaned against his neck. "I love you, Riddick." She purred as she traced a path to his bottom from his shoulders; deliberately slow, enjoying the deep growl that resounded in her stomach. Jack grabbed him and pulled him to her, causing a strong moan of anticipation to escape her own lips.

_Here we go again._ "I love you, Jack." Riddick whispered against her skin as his lips brushed her neck. _Fuck, Rick, you're going soft, asshole; _he heard his own voice scolding him._ Yeah, I don't give a shit. She deserves it, _he told himself as his inner beast let out a rumble in appreciation.

**Yup, a new twist in the story. Tell me what you think about it. You know how this goes. First, I write a chapter, and after send it to my beta reader, I post it here. Then you read it, and afterward you press that little f button that says (submit review, GO) So, come on. Follow the protocol and do it, damnit!**

**njrd**


	35. Ch: 33 Landing

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Pitch Black's universe or any of its characters, but the ones you can't recognize are all mine, as well as the plot. I'm having fun just like everyone around here. And I have to add that I'm broke, so don't bother to try and sue me because you're only going to end up with a headache. :- )

**Author's note:** What can I say about chapter 33? I think it's one of those chapters that you'd be able to call "a bridge" to follow the story line and the plot. But, honestly, I do really really hate "bridge chapters", so maybe after all it won't be one. Anyway, you're going to find info in here and a little mention of an old "friend" as well. Hope you like it. Gracias.

njrd

**K, my lovely beta, **so two Gemini minds working in unison…hmmm… now that explains a lot of things, I would say: "Hey, guys be careful, because if one Gemini is a dangerous mind, two… I wouldn't be the one to get in their path. Oh, Yes! It had to be you, K!

**M, mi musa,** desde el primer día que nos conocimos, hace ahora mas de siete años, has estado cuidando de mi, ofreciéndome tu amistad, tu apoyo y tu protección. Te deseo lo mejor en tu gran viaje. Sabes que mi corazón está y estará contigo por siempre. Gracias, M.

**lamyka, **Honestly, I like a good violence scene or a smut one just like everybody else, but I've been always more interested about exploring feelings and emotions. I really think that that part is essential in a relationship, even between characters so complicated like Riddick and Jack. Thank you, love.

**ren3017, **hope you enjoyed your vacation, hon. I thought that they really need to have those feelings after all the things they had been through. Thanks, Renee.

BatPhace, **It's being a long, long trip, but funny as hell. I swear to you. Thanks for the compliment, it certainly made my day. Thanks, Batty.**

kytana, **Welcome to my little crazy world, honey! Hope you stick with me until the end though. Thanks for leave your review and your compliment. I really appreciate both of them. Thanks, hon.**

SG18, **Don't be sorry for not leaving your reviews, hon. I like to know that you're still around. And yes, took them long, babe, but finally they have solved their little misunderstandings. That's the power of love I guess. Thanks, lol.**

Fitmama, **I agree with you, honey. They have no experience at all, so they have to learn together. Thank you for leave your review one more week, sweetheart.**

dog-demon-emiko, **Thank you very much, love.**

**NightmareWeaver, **Yessss…. He finally said it. About fucking time, big guy! I have to love Riddick, but sometimes I would kick his ass to make him snap to reality and see the things that are right in front of his shined eyes. Thank you, love.

**Unknown, **I like the people that is catching each and every single detail.So, what can I say?Yup! It's the less I could do to give thanks to that big bald guy we know as Vin Diesel who we love so much. At the end it's because of him and his most charismatic character, Richard B. Riddick, that why we're here, so… yes. Yes it is! Thanks, baby.

**Nikita1506, **Yeah, Kita, he finally said it. It took him a long trip, but he did. Thanks, honey.

**FluidDegree, **I know that lately there are problems with the page, so don't worry, hon. I'll be waiting your ideas, we both know that you're always two steps ahead of us. Thank you, love.

**hurricanegurl18, **welcome to "Soul Mates", hon. Glad that you finally decided to leave me your opinion. It's the only way for me to know that you are there though. And, yes. Jack definitively, definitively deserves it, babe. Thanks, honey.

Wildfire6962000, **have you realized that you've been leaving me your opinion since the beginning and you never ever have missed a chapter though? Thank you very very very much, love. I love you, Wild. **

marlu5,** yes! Thanks, hon.**

**Ok children, with that said and without further ado…..**

Chapter 33 Landing 

Scorpion system was one of the biggest in the galaxy. It had been main location of The Firm's since its conception. Six planets in the orbit of one green moon, and a sun that produced more than twelve hours of natural light. Of all the planets in Scorpion, Onix was the most similar to the old planet Earth. Its resources were unlimited. It had plenty of forests, vegetation, and water. It also had big cities because of this Onix's weather was another advantage, because during most of the year, the planet enjoyed a warm temperature. With no doubt, Onix was one of the richest planets out of all the systems. It had just one thing that might be considered a disadvantage; one month of the year, as a direct consequence of the orbital rotation around the green moon, a heavy cloud made of dust stars hid the sun. Naturally, the sun still was shinning, but due to the heavy clouds, it was as dark as early evening during the normal daylight hours.

The main building of The Firm was located on Onix. It was like a fortress with the strongest security protocols ever seen. Just like The Firm's building, the main military facility was located on Onix as well. All the members of The Board lived on the planet, as well as their families and closest friends. Almost everybody who was someone lived there. As a direct consequence, the security around each and every spaceport was the strongest in all the systems. No civilians at all were allowed to work at the spaceports; all of them were controlled directly by The Firm's men.

-------------------------

The Darkveil landed in the main spaceport of Onix. Riddick was sure that The Firm's men were going to be waiting for him, so he didn't bother to hide his presence. He had made contact with the tower, and had told them that Richard B. Riddick was the captain on board and that he wanted clearance to land his ship. They didn't show any surprise but were worried, so that was the last evidence that Riddick needed. It would be just a question of hours now, before they were to be surrounded by the Spec Ops, if not minutes. Riddick had to admit to himself that he had always loved risk, but maybe he was going to far on this occasion. Nevertheless, here they were, docked on Onix, inside The Darkveil and waiting for the enemy to make his presence noticed.

Riddick had been thinking non-stop during the last two weeks. Mostly about The Board's interest in Jack, and the more he thought about it, the more he came to the same conclusion. It was a bizarre idea, and even an extremely dangerous suspicion, but inside his twisted mind it made sense. The Firm didn't want Jack dead or injured at all. The evidence for this was that they hadn't killed her when they had the opportunity. And after he had received the fucking doc as his last target, he was even surer about the suspicion. Alexander Koemborn was a motherfucker without scruples or conscience, but in spite of that fact, he was also a man of his word. The Firm's president could be as dangerous as himself, but Riddick's gut instinct told him that he was making the right decision concerning Jack. Just one question was still stuck inside of his mind. Who hired him?

Riddick knew that Jack was scared, but this time, it wasn't because she was afraid of the situation; it was because she suspected she was never going to see him again. Riddick had never lied to Jack, and he wasn't going to start now. So, he had been honest with her and had told her that it was a possibility that he was wrong. In response, Jack had argued with him, trying to make him change his mind. She didn't want to go to Onix; she didn't want to face The Firm's Spec Ops; She just wanted to be with him for the rest of her life, and if that meant that she had to run away and hide, she didn't care as long as she would be able to stick with him.

After a few hours of angry discussion, Riddick had finally convinced her, but not before she had yelled at the top of her lungs and she'd threatened him with getting rid of his fucking balls if because of his _gut instinct_ she lost him again. Then she had beaten the shit out of the punching bag. At the time, Riddick wasn't sure if her reaction had been because she was mad about the situation, or, if it had something to do with the fact that she was on that time of the month. However, when the idea had crossed his mind, Riddick had known better than to refer to that last suspicion aloud. He had enough shit to deal with; he didn't want to have to deal with Jack's hormones too. After a few days, it seemed that the calm was back, and they had spent endless hours making up for the fights.

In the end, Riddick was starting to get used to sharing his life with someone, and even though Jack wasn't an easy woman to deal with, he was still Richard B. Riddick, even if sometimes he acted like a, in his words, "a fucking pussy", telling her that he loved her. Riddick was starting to suspect that Jack was having the time of her life, just enjoying how his face changed and showed a strange expression, that it could have passed for embarrassment, every time he forced himself to say the words to her. Of course, Jack knew better than to push him, in the end he was still Riddick, completely in love with her, that was true too, but still a dangerous man.

--------------------

"Are you sure about this shit, Riddick?" Jack asked as she rolled on top of him, resting her head on his chest, listening to the even beating of his heart. Riddick sighed heavily and looked at her.

"I told you, kid. I have a feeling. I'm not completely sure, but almost. We'll be fine. Don't worry. Just do as I say, ok?" Riddick said as he stroked her back. Jack nodded and closed her eyes, letting out a hard sigh. "Don't ask me why, Jack. But I know that fucker Alexander won't kill us. At least not right now." He added with a frown.

If Riddick's suspicions were right, Alexander Koemborn was going to order them to be escorted to the military facility as soon as he had been informed that finally, Richard B. Riddick and Jack B. Badd had landed on the planet.

After he had recalled his suspicions regarding The Board's interest in Jack. Riddick was sure about one thing. It'll be better if they let The Firm's men catch them without a confrontation. If he was wrong, he was fucked. He was ready to go to hell, but before that happened, he was going to send a lot of motherfuckers ahead of him; including The Board's twelve members, their families, closest friends, a lot of Spec Ops soldiers, and the fucking doc. Riddick hadn't come this far just to die by the hands of The Firm's hunting dogs. He had been a survivor born since he was a little baby, and at this point of the game, if Riddick was sure about one thing, it was that he was worth more to The Firm alive than dead.

The worst thing that could happen was that they sent him to slam again, which wouldn't be a novelty at all for Riddick. Afterward, he only had to break out from fucking slam and come back for his Jack. It wasn't the first time though. He had run away from Slam City, Ursa Luna, Butcher Bay and now the old Xela. Only problem would be if they decided to send him to Crematoria, which meant that he would spend more time finding a way out, but in the end, all it would be was just a question of time.

"I'm scared, Riddick." Jack said softly as she pressed her body to his, pulling Riddick out of his thoughts. "I don't want to loose you." She added as she looked up at him. He knit a brow and stared into her eyes.

"That's not gonna happen, Kid." He growled, putting as much assurance as he could into his words. Jack noticed and nodded in agreement.

Jack knew that she had to trust him without any doubts, no matter what happened from now on, even if she secretly had thought that it was suicide. Jack was determined to enjoy the time she still had with him as much as she could, just in case. Jack didn't want to think about what was going to happen in a matter of hours. She knew full well what had happened to her the last time she thought he had died, and even though she had gotten over it; Jack wasn't sure if she could survive without him with her. However, Riddick had made her promise him that in case of he was wrong, and The Firm sent him to Slam, she was going to be waiting for him, with her sanity intact and ready to fight against anything and anyone.

Jack shook her head, trying to get rid off those ideas as she heaved another hard sigh. Suddenly an idea crossed her mind, causing an evil grin to spread on her lips. There was one thing that she'd never done willingly in the past, and now was the perfect moment for it. "How much time do you think we have, Riddick?" She asked as she grinned, lifting her body. Riddick frowned as he glanced at his chrono. Before he was able to answer, Jack had moved back and had sat on her heels between his legs. Riddick grinned and raised his torso, supporting himself on his elbows, smirking.

"What're you cooking in that little head of yours, Jackie girl?" He teased as he narrowed his eyes. When Jack didn't answer him but started to caress his member, Riddick's brows arched in amusement. He had never asked her for this, he'd suspected that she wasn't ready yet. Jack flashed him with an evil smile as she giggled. Her beautiful eyes told him what she had in mind. "Are you serious?" Riddick growled deeply as he gently grabbed her wrist. He didn't want her doing something that he suspected she had been forced to do in the past.

"Are you ready?" Jack teased him as she licked her lips without stopping her caresses. In response, a strong moan escaped Riddick's lips. Jack smiled broadly and bent her head. Riddick's body tensed all at once as soon as he felt her tongue stroke his member. He let out a hiss of pleasure, followed by a deep grunt that resounding in Jack's throat.

"Oh, Fuck, Jack! You're gonna be the death of me, woman." Riddick growled as he locked eyes with her and grinned.

The next minutes of Riddick's life would be engraved on his brain forever, as if with molten red steel. The mix of Jack's inexperience, and her innocent lust, almost made him loose his sanity then and there. At that moment, Riddick made a promise to himself. No matter what the fucking future would have in store for him, he would never let Jack out of his life again. Even if he died, he would manage to come back from fucking Hell to be with his woman, to be with his Jack. Fuck it all if the universe thought that Richard B. Riddick wouldn't be able to come back from the other side.

----------------------

Riddick watched through the front window of the cockpit where at least twenty soldiers of Special Forces were headed directly to his ship. He narrowed his eyes as his inner beast started to pace its cage, extremely agitated. He'd watched a few minutes before when at least another ten soldiers had taken positions at the top of the buildings surrounding the area. Riddick then fixed his gaze on the man ahead of the group. _Now, now, look who's there? _He smirked an evil grin, narrowing his eyes. _Owens,_ his beast roared. _Fucking Owens._ He growled as memories of the first time they met floated inside of his mind, causing that all his muscles tensed at once as a deep growl escaped his lips.

Flash Back 

A sixteen-year-old Riddick had been cuffed by his ankles and wrists, and then he had been sat on a chair. Two soldiers on each side of him with their guns pointed at his head. Riddick was gasping and his lips were bleeding. He had his eyes shut tightly and was trying to catch his breath that which was ragged.

The man in front of him, who was dressed in military clothes, stared at him menacingly. He had wrapped, around one of his fists, an implement made of steel. The man grinned an evil smile and punched Riddick on his right knee. Riddick clenched his teeth so tight he thought they would break as he grunted, shutting his eyes even tighter.

"Now, now, Kid. I got things to do, so don't make me waste my precious time." The man warned as he circled Riddick. One of the young soldiers, whose name was Carl, glanced at Lieutenant Owens from the corner of his eye and thought that he had gone nuts. Kicking and beating a sixteen-year-old kid so savagely, but he knew better than open his mouth. "I'll ask you one more time." He added as he continued pacing in front of Riddick. "What were you doing at Mr. Maximilian Koemborn's home?" He asked as he watched how Riddick was fighting tears of rage back. Riddick looked up at him, mimicking his cold gaze as he breathed heavily through his nostrils.

"I've told you, fucker." Riddick retorted through clenched teeth. The man shook his head and punched Riddick's stomach with all his strength. Riddick gasped, coughing as his body bent completely with pain. His heart was racing and his body was trembling slightly with fear.

Lieutenant Owens just smiled evilly. "Look, kid. I don't give a shit if you are minor. You don't know who you're dealing with, Richard. I'm Lieutenant Owens, and I'm infamous because I've never given shit about little pieces of shit like you, asshole." He explained to Riddick as he crouched in front of him, grabbing his short hair viciously and pulling his head up to make Riddick's eyes lock with his. "Things are like this. You're gonna speak up or you're gonna spend the rest of your damned life locked in Slam City." Lieutenant Owens hissed, just a breath away from Riddick's face. In response, Riddick fixed the soldier with a cold gaze, smirking through his bloody lips.

"Ain't gonna tell you shit, Owens." Riddick growled, still smirking as he spat a mouthfull of blood.

Lieutenant Owens grinned and moved back, pulling out a small gun from his belt. He had to admit that the fucking kid had balls. He then loaded it and pointed at Riddick's groin. Immediately, Riddick stiffened on his chair, along with the four soldiers. The young soldier named Carl narrowed his eyes and cursed himself silently. Carl glanced at one of the other soldiers who just shrugged his shoulders slightly. Lieutenant Owens cracked his neck as he narrowed his eyes. "The man you killed was The Firm's president, kid. Do you really think you're gonna leave this room in one piece?" He asked in a cold tone that sent shivers down Riddick's spine. "I could rip you apart, and nobody would give a fucking shit about you, Richard." Lieutenant Owens added as he tapped the barrel of his gun on Riddick's groin. "Slam City isn't a joy ride, kid. It has nothing to do with the fucking juvies you've been through lately." He added, grinning. "I think I'll let those fucking bastards take care of you instead of me." He finished and he laughed hard.

Riddick gasped and his eyes widened with fear. He didn't know what the fuck they were talking about. He hadn't killed anybody. He had arrived at Maximilian's house while following Tess. He arrived in time to see her holding a shiv soaked in blood in her trembling hands, and a naked man covered in blood on the big bed.

Riddick might be considered as a psycho kid, at least according to his psychiatric records, but he had never killed anyone. He had had problems since he was a child, because he had a hard temper and he was extremely difficult to deal with. On more than one occasion, Riddick had sent other kids and a few adults to the hospital. His physical appearance didn't help him any either, he radiated danger all over, and he walked around with a "don't fuck with me" look plastered permanently on his face. Along with that, Riddick had always been taller than most of the kids his same age, but in the end, he was just that, a kid.

Riddick raised his head slowly as locked eyes with Lieutenant Owens. "I haven't killed anybody in all my fucking life, asshole." He muttered through clenched teeth. "You can ask Theresa Hawkins, she was there too." He added, fixing him with a mimicked cold gaze.

Lieutenant Owens chuckled at that. "Sure, kid. Too bad for you then, cause that whore is dead." He smirked as he picked a horse bit from the table. "According to my intel, you entered Mr. Koemborn's home to kill him and you didn't find him alone, so you killed his whore too." At the sound of his words, Riddick's eyes went wide and he couldn't help but gasp with fear. These soldiers had to be kidding. He was in real deep trouble now. "I think I forgot to tell you that though, huh?" He continued as he ordered the soldiers to grab Riddick's head.

Riddick immediately started to struggled with all his might to release himself from the soldiers grasp, feeling something growing inside of him. It was a strange sensation he had only felt on a few other occasions, but never so strong. At once Riddick felt adrenaline pumping fast inside his veins, while his rage was growing, fed by his fear, rage and pain. Finally, they subdued him and slammed him onto the floor. They had the horse bit inside of his mouth in seconds. Lieutenant Owens grabbed a hypo syringe and crouched beside Riddick. His eyes flashing a cold gaze the whole time. Riddick narrowed his eyes as he felt his heart race so fast he thought he would suffer a heart attack. At that very moment, Riddick understood that they had set a trap for him and he had been so fucking naïve to fall for it.

Riddick felt the sensation growing more and more until he would be able to swear that his rage had let out a deep roar. He was fucked, and now he had to think about how he was going to deal with this new shit in which he was so deeply immersed. For a minute, he didn't know if he would survive another day. "Richard B. Riddick, you're under arrest for the murderers of The Firm's president, Mr. Maximiliam Van Koemborn and Miss Theresa Hawkins." And with that said, he injected the needle into Riddick's neck. Riddick felt his rage become alive with such strength that it turned into a wild animal. At once, Riddick narrowed his eyes and felt that animal rising to its legs, letting out a roar that resounded inside of his brain, snarling at his fate. A few seconds later, everything went black.

End Flash back 

Riddick narrowed his eyes, grinning. He had been training Jack, wishing that Owens would be his host, and here he was making his wish come true. This was going to be even more fun than what he had thought at first. Riddick had hacked into the top classified files of The Firm's top special military officers. He knew full well that Alexander Koemborn wasn't going to send just anyone to catch him. So, Riddick had been reading file after file in search of something, anything, that was worthy. Finally, he had discovered that Lieutenant Owens had become a General faster than any of his military mates. Riddick then had come to the understanding that Owens had become Mr. Koemborn's right hand.

Riddick then fixed his mercurial gaze on Owens' badge. _General, huh?_ Riddick thought silently, grinning. He had always been a motherfucker gifted with an intelligence that many would have loved to have, along with a gut instinct that was sharper than any of his lethal shivs. Riddick had been right once again in his suspicions. He couldn't help but gave thanks to Imam's God because at least all the hours he had spent with Jack's training just one move were going to more than pay off.

"Riddick?" Jack asked as she joined him in the cockpit, pulling him out of his thoughts. Riddick turned his head to look at her. "Time to play who's the best fucking killer." She added softly as she grinned with a slight hint of fear in her voice. Riddick grinned an evil smile.

"Who's the best fucking killer, Jack?" He asked, grinning an evil smile as he lifted a hand and stroked her cheek. Jack locked eyes with him as her arms circled his waist.

"You are, big evil." Jack said as she mimicked his evil grin. They looked at each other for a long moment in complete silence, until Riddick heaved a hard sigh.

"No matter what happens out there, no matter how many soldiers you're able to see, remember what I told you. Owens is a dangerous man, but you're Jack B. Badd; you're my woman and you have more balls than any of those motherfuckers." He growled gently as he stroked her back. Jack shivered at his words but nodded yes in return. Suddenly she couldn't speak at all. "They're gonna separate us, don't worry. It's part of the fucking standard security protocol. Wait for my sign and don't forget what we've been training for." Riddick said, deadly serious. In response, Jack nodded yes and tiptoed on her feet, kissing him. They were kissing each other like never before, showing through that kiss their emotions and feelings for each other.

"Richard B. Riddick, you're under arrest." A voice spoke through the com of the ship, resounding around the main cabin.

They released their lips, both panting as their foreheads pressed together, sighing. After a moment, they locked eyes one more time. Jack's eyes were sparkling with frozen tears. Then she blinked slowly and two single tears rolled down her cheeks. "No more tears, kid." Riddick growled in a deep, low rumble, as he wiped them away with his thumbs. He didn't let his mercurial gaze leave Jack's green eyes. "Show me that fucking beautiful smile of yours, Jack." He added grinning. In response, Jack managed to swallow the knot in her throat and smiled broadly at him, still with teary eyes. Riddick felt his heart skip its rhythm as soon as her lips showed him the most beautiful smile that his shined eyes had ever seen. Riddick bent his head and murmured against her lips. "I love you, Jack." His voice was a deep low growl.

"You better be right, Riddick, or I'll beat the shit out of you, got it?" Jack replied fiercely as she captured his lips in a demanding kiss, almost violently. After a moment, Riddick released her lips and stared at her eyes. "I love you, Riddick." She whispered as a small whimper escaped her trembling lips.

Riddick grinned. "You better wait for me, woman or I'll beat that killer ass, got it?" He teased her as he let go of her completely. In response, Jack rolled her eyes, grinning.

They both headed to the cargo hold and Riddick entered the security code to open the ship. After a few seconds, the ramp started to lower down with its metallic hiss. Just as soon as it touched solid ground, the soldiers pointed their paralyses guns at him. Riddick stared down at them through his goggles from the top of the ramp, grunting. His beast roared in its caged. He then turned his head to look at Jack, who was still in the shadows, grinning. Jack pulled her shiv out of her boot and winked at him. After that, she moved forward and started to walk down the ramp. She had to pretend she was scared and at the same time, that she was as innocent as the day she was born. For the first request, Jack didn't have to make any great effort; she actually was scared. For the second, her innocence had disappeared many years before, but Jack only had to bat her lashes slowly and smile sweetly, and voila, Audrey Jacqueline Travis was back.

Riddick watched her from the top of the ramp. Jack had an "I'm as harmless as a three year old child, please, please help me" look on her face. Riddick had to fight the urge to laugh. _Harmless, my ass,_ his voice echoed inside of his brain. He knew full well that they had bought it as soon as Owens looked at her and his eyes widened. If the fucker would have known better, he would never had moved forward, and wouldn't have offered his hand to help her walk the last few steps. As soon as General Owens took her hand in his, Jack sighed deeply and smiled gently. She felt her heart double beat its rhythm and took a deep breath. Riddick watched her through his silver eyes covered with his goggles. _That's my woman, _his voice sounded inside of his brain full of pride. Riddick chuckled and followed her.

General Owens tapped Jack's hand gently and turned his attention to Riddick, who smirked. "General, huh?" He growled as he looked the man over from head to toe. "Fuck, Owens, I never thought I would see you again." Riddick chuckled as he knit his brow.

General Owens grinned. "Don't make me shoot you, Richard." He said as he gave the order for the soldiers to cuff his wrists and ankles. Riddick just stood there without make any moves, just looking as if he actually was bored to death with the security protocol. He looked around himself and noticed the soldiers that were pointing their guns at them, hidden on the top of the buildings. General Owens turned his back to Jack. Not his smartest decision. At that exact moment, Riddick arched a brow and grunted. In two seconds, Jack rushed the General from behind and pressed her shiv against his neck.

Riddick had been repeating this move with Jack again and again, during endless training sessions, on board of The Darkveil until she could do it with her eyes closed. General Owens wasn't as tall as Riddick himself, but he had exactly the same amount of muscle. If Jack could rush to him fast enough, she would be able to catch him with his guard down. She only needed a few seconds. He would never think that the girl was a serious danger, so that was her advantage over all of them. And it worked, because General Owens fixed her with a menacing gaze and lifted a hand.

"Don't shoot!" He ordered as he cursed himself silently. His soldiers looked amused. He had to admit to himself that he wasn't expecting this from her, maybe from Riddick, but definitely not from her. Jack turned the general around, making him face his soldiers. She felt the adrenaline pumping through her veins and her heart beat fast, but she managed to keep her breath even and her mind focused on business.

"Tell those fuckers to drop their weapons General, or I'll slash your throat here and now." Jack warned him through clenched teeth with a low menacing voice. Riddick knit a brow as he continued watching each and every soldier around them. _Fuck, Rick. She did it,_ his voice sounded inside of his brain full of pride. When none of them lowered their guns, Jack pressed the shiv against his skin, but not quite cutting yet. "I have nothing to loose, so your choice." Jack hissed, applying more pressure, causing a few drops of blood to roll down his neck.

Immediately, General Owens shouted. "That's an order!" After a moment of hesitation, they lowered their guns. "Miss Travis." He said as he looked at her from the corner of his eye. "If we wanted you both dead, you'd be dead already." He added. Jack glanced at him from behind and chuckled. "I see that Riddick trained you really well." He added trying to sound nonchalant.

"I don't know who the fuck you think I am, asshole. But sure as hell, I'm not Miss. Travis. And, I don't give a shit about what you want. Now we're gonna play by my rules, and you should know that I'm not a woman to mess with." Jack hissed as she stared at him with cold eyes. Riddick smirked and moved forward. "Hey, big evil! Do you think I should introduce myself to the General here?" Jack's voice was full of sarcasm as she grinned an evil smile.

"Go ahead, Jack." Riddick answered, grinning as he grabbed the general's gun from his waist and put it against his head. As soon as General Owens noticed it, he went still.

"Now, now…General Owens, isn't it?" Jack asked as she let go of him completely. She then moved ahead of him and looked at him from head to toe. "Jack B. Badd, Richard B. Riddick's woman and a little unstable." She said in a low tone of voice, smirking an evil smile.

General Owens smiled and turned his head to face the gun that Riddick was pointing at him. "Well, Jack. You're not in danger here. We only want to escort you both to a safe place, that's all." He explained to her as he fixed his gaze on Riddick. Jack rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Sure, Owens." She retorted as she suddenly moved forward, making the blade of her black shiv rest against the General's groin. He glanced down in response, narrowing his eyes. Jack smiled and continued. "And we are more than ready for that. But with one condition." Jack added as she pressed the blade against the fabric of his cargoes, making Owens stiffen slightly. "No chains, no blindfold, and definitely no bit." She said as she fixed him with a menacing gaze, her voice cold. Riddick narrowed his eyes in suspicion, this wasn't part of the plan, but he was enjoying seeing his little Jack threaten General Owens. "You should know that I've been under so much stress lately, General. And my body is full of all kinds of shit, so I'm not sure if any of them would cause me to loose my sanity at any moment." Jack added with chuckle, causing a grin to spread on Riddick's lips. General Owens didn't answer or move a muscle, so Jack applied more pressure against him, causing the blade cut the fabric. Riddick winced slightly. Definitely a bad idea to try and piss Jack off. "They aren't my balls, General. I'm tired of this shit. Don't think for a second that I won't do it." Jack stared at his eyes, daring him to not believe her. "I'm fucking Richard B. Riddick himself, General, I'm used to mean business with a shiv." She growled and winked at Riddick.

"My woman is not fucking around, Owens. You better answer yes or say good bye to your fucking balls." Riddick growled, grinning. For a second he wasn't sure if his little Jack was going to castrate the General in front of his soldiers or not.

General Owens tightened his jaw and reluctantly nodded in agreement, flashing her with a murderous gaze. If it weren't for the direct orders he had to follow from Mr. Koemborn, he would kill this little bitch with a slow and painful death. Jack grinned and sighed a little relieved. At least, if they decided to kill them, Riddick would have a chance without restrains.

Ok, kids. Our couple had landed on Onix and we're going to discover many things next week. So until then you have to play your part on this game. Press the little bottom and tell me what do you think. Thanks.

njrd


	36. Ch: 34 Unexpected meeting

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Pitch Black's universe or any of its characters, but the ones you can't recognize are all mine, as well as the plot. I'm having fun just like everyone around here. Somebody tell me please what's the point of this shit? I mean. We all know who is the owner of Pitch Black's universe and its characters. Ok, I know. Shut up and write the damned chapter, njrd!

**Author's note:** So,…erm…kids, we have almost reached the end, but not yet, not yet. I have to be honest with all of you, I think it's the least I should do, so I have to say that I'm having problems writing chapter 35. Consequently, I'm not sure if the chapter will be ready to be posted next week. I'm doing my best, I swear it, but it's a bitch. Anyway, I'll try to it make possible with all my heart and soul. So, let's cross our fingers.

Ok, now onto the actual chapter. I'm going to say just one thing in advance: while writing this chapter I actually cried. Not teary eyed, or something like that. I actually shed tears. I have showed my deepest feelings in this one, not that I haven't done that before with others, but this one means too much for me, so this week more than ever before, I really, really hope you like it. Thank you very much from my heart.

njrd

**K, my lovely beta, **Aw, K. I do not want this to end, love. Thank you very much for your support here.

**M, mi musa,** chiqui, estamos a un paso del final, y no quiero que esto termine, pero las cosas buenas tiene siempre un final. Al menos siempre nos quedará una secuela, je, je, je. Muchas gracias, M. Te quiero, tía.

**dog-demon-emiko, **Yup, and I would dare to say that even more than the "big evil" himself. Thanks, love.

**ren3017, **he, he. I love your "shorts reviews". You already know me too damn well, love. So you know that I'm going to give answers to all the questions, but you can make all the assumptions you want because you have earn it. And yes, Riddick went to slam for a woman, …erm…so to speak. Thank you, love.

**Nikita1506, **thank you very much, Kita. She's my hero too.

**tamekabu, **if I have to tell you the true, I wasn't so sure about it when I wrote it, but then I said to myself: What the hell! Why not? Let's give Jack an opportunity to show us what she's really made off! Thanks, honey.

**unknown, **THANK YOU!

**BatPhace, **Yes, I really love Jack B. Badd. She's the perfect match for Riddick, his soul mate. Without doubt they are made for each other. Thank you, Batty.

**Wildfire6962000, **Hey, Wild! Are you still there? Here I come again with a new chapter for you, love. I hope you like it. Oh,…um…take a comfortable seat before you start to read it, honey. Thank you very much, Wild.

**FluidDegree, **Why I'm not surprised about it, Fluid? I tell you. Because at this point of the game we have been sharing a lot of weeks together. That's why! Yeah! I love you, babe.

**Fitmama, **yeah, sweetheart. Sometimes I think that the most of them are in love with that part of his anatomy more than with ourselves. I swear. Anyway, here you have a new chapter. I hope you like it. Thanks, love.

**SG18,** yes, honey. Jack is like a little box full of surprises. Thanks for your review, love. Here you have another chapter. Hope you like it.

**Ok, ladies and gentlemen with that said. How about we move on to the story….**

**Chapter 34 Unexpected meeting**

**Onix's military facility. Riddick.**

According to the standard security protocol, they had been separated once they had reached the military base, but that was something that Riddick knew full well. He had been moved to one of the basements and Jack had been escorted to the main guest's building. He was sure that they wouldn't hurt her at all, but he wasn't so sure about his own fate. Riddick had been searched and they had removed all of his shivs. That didn't really bother him at all. He was still lethal without them. He had been locked in a cell without any windows or ventilation. It had just one door that was voice activated and all the panels were situated outside of it, to make it impossible to hack them. There was nothing inside of the cell apart from him, so Riddick had taken a seat on the floor, and waited patiently for the fun to start.

A couple of hours later he heard men approaching the cell as they loaded their guns. No paralyses ones this time, in the end, he was now inside of the biggest military facility in the galaxy. It was a place that Riddick knew well, it was here where he had been trained to become a Spec Op soldier many years ago. In fact, he remembered really well the complex maze of hallways and levels that made up the base. Riddick grunted in anticipation and made himself comfortable where he sat. A moment later he heard General Owens' voice and the door was unlocked. Riddick knit a brow, grinning. He hadn't forgotten how Lieutenant Owens had beat the shit out of him for hours, trying in vain, to pull Riddick's fake confession out; it was in a cell much like this one, but 15 years ago.. He had never forgotten how much his evil grin could unnerve Owens. Back then, Riddick had made a mental note to pay the General back. Now he was a little busy with other matters, but Riddick's plans concerning Owens hadn't changed a bit. _Soon, Owens,_ Riddick thought silently. _Soon,_ his mind echoed as his beast whimpered in frustration.

General Owens entered the cell followed by two Spec Ops soldiers. Riddick glanced at him with no expression at all on his face, just his cold mask. General Owens narrowed his eyes and motioned for him to follow them. Riddick grinned evilly as he slowly got to his feet. General Owens narrowed his eyes even more in suspicion as soon as he saw Big Evil's grin. Even behind his goggles, General Owens could sense Riddick's inner beast stalking him like a blood thirsty predator, hidden in the shadows, waiting for any sign of weakness to jump upon its prey, tearing it apart. Riddick smirked devilishly as he cracked his neck to both sides. The noise of his bones popping loudly pulled General Owens out of his own thoughts, causing his expression to harden and to go on guard. In response, Riddick chuckled silently and headed to the door of the cell. _Soon, Owens. Fucking soon.,_

The group made their way along the endless corridors in the direction of the elevators, the whole time the soldiers were pointing their guns directly to his head. Riddick chuckled silently once again as he walked surrounded by them; his inner beast still locked in its cage, but rumbling with excitement and ready to attack in seconds. He didn't know at this point where the events were going to lead him, but Riddick had decided that he was going to sit back and wait, at least for now. He didn't need his shivs to kill the soldiers, or Owens, and he knew full well that the General was fully aware of that fact as well.. The soldiers were another story, Riddick suspected that these two behind him belonged to the elite unit of Spec Ops, and Riddick couldn't help but feel flattered for that. _Oh, Yeah, Rick… the best of the fucking best for you, Big Evil. You are worthy of no less._ He grinned as his beast snarled.

Once they reached the elevator, General Owens inserted a code and turned his attention to Riddick. "He wants to talk with you." He said as the doors of the elevator slid open. Riddick smirked and entered. "See you later, Richard." General Owens added as the door closed, leaving Riddick inside and on his way down, but not before Riddick had smirked evilly.

As soon as the elevator reached its destination the door slid open and Riddick could see a large room in front of him. The lights were dim, but he kept his goggles on. Riddick stepped out and moved forward just a couple of steps. Immediately, the lift's door closed again at his back, but he noticed how it didn't move from that floor. He just stood there motionless, watching the man sitting in front of him behind a wooden table.

Alexander Koemborn smiled slightly as he made himself more comfortable in his armchair. He stared at Riddick through narrowed eyes. He had to admit to himself that he almost couldn't hide his excitement every time he was face to face with the killer. It had only happened once before, but he remembered each and every single detail as if it had been that morning. Riddick's body radiated an aura of danger all around himself, even though he was just standing there. He was looking nonchalantly at him with no expression on his face, just his cold hard mask, and his head tilted to one side. Alexander Koemborn found himself secretly admiring the exceptional man who was Richard B. Riddick as a sardonic smile graced his lips.

"Please, Richard, made yourself at home." Alexander Koemborn said politely as he lifted a hand, showing him an armchair situated on the other side of his table. Riddick arched a brow and walked to the table, he looked around himself and fixed every detail in the room to memory.

For a second, Riddick had the sensation that he had made a trip back to the past. There weren't any kind of implements which would remind you of the century in which they were living. All the furniture was made of wood. The walls, that had been covered with panels made off wood as well, were hung with frescos and oil paintings. Of course, with his now shined eyes, the pallet of colours were a slightly bizarre view, but Riddick still recognized some of them; he had seen those same paintings a long time ago on the Web. He even remembered that a few of them had been shown at museums on the old Earth though. Heavy curtains were situated on each side of two fake windows, tied up on both sides with two ornamental think strings. Three chandeliers were hung from the ceiling, situated strategically to create a subtle ambiance. All of them seemed to have been made with the finest glass, simulating waterfalls of tears, like they used to be made in the twenty first century. Riddick then glance at the floor of the room and found different carpets spread all over, covering a floor that had been made with wood as well. Riddick chuckled to himself. Alexander Koemborn was a bizarre motherfucker, surrounded by all kinds of indecently expensive antiques.

As Riddick made his way to the table, his boots were leaving a trail of dust behind him on the expensive carpet. Riddick couldn't help but think about Paris Ogilve, the antiques dealer who had died on T2. That poor bastard would have been able to amass a fortune selling his shit to The Firm's president, if he hadn't of been eaten alive five years before.

Riddick sat in the armchair in front of Mr. Koemborn and narrowed his silver eyes. Mr. Koemborn nodded in appreciation and began to speak. "I remember when my grandfather used to tell me stories about the old Earth. I was just a little child but I was fascinated by them. I used to pretend that I was living in that past time. That is the reason why I have always been surrounded by beautiful things that would fit better in the 21st century." He explained as he made himself comfortable in his chair and his lips let out a heavy sigh, just remembering those days of his full of joy and happy childhood. "I do hate these times, Richard. I do hate all the high technology that is surrounding us at every turn. All those computers, the A.I, the lasers, chips, codes, protocols, hardware and software that are meant to be supposedly make our lives better, easier and safer than they already are." Mr. Koemborn added as he slowly he stood. "May I offer you something to drink, Richard?" He asked as he headed toward one of the cabinets, he pulled out a bottle of cognac and lifted it up slightly. Riddick followed him through his goggles and smirked. He hadn't dragged his ex-convict ass here just to hear this nostalgic motherfucker talk about his fucking tastes concerning bizarre shit. He wanted answers.

"Why the fucking doc?" Was all Riddick said as he tilted his head to one side. Mr. Koemborn chuckled and looked at him.

"You, better than anyone else, should know that I am a man without any scruples, Richard. We both know what really happened one night fifteen years ago not that far from here." Mr. Koemborn said as he opened the bottle of cognac. Riddick knit a brow and grunted. "A painful loss though. I have to admit. Theresa was probably one of the most compliant concubines in the Galaxy." He added sarcastically as he turned his head to look at Riddick. "But, of course, you already knew that, Richard." Mr. Koemborn finished as he turned his attention to his cognac.

Of course this fucking bastard, who was The Firm's president, knew full well what happened fifteen years ago. Riddick was sixteen years old back then and he had fallen in a trap set by Tess and Alexander to get his own brother Maximiliam out of the way.

Mr. Koemborn inhaled the cognac's essence deeply, filling his senses as he closed his eyes, enjoying the spicy fragrance. After a moment, he opened his eyes and poured two glasses. Mr. Koemborn turned on his heel with the glasses and headed back to his armchair. He then left one of them in front of Riddick and took a seat. Once there he carried his glass to his nose and inhaled deeply, swirling the delicious elixir slightly as he continued speaking. "My goals are control and power, and I do not care about what I have to do to reach them. I have no conscience and I don't need one either. But, in no way do I tolerate disrespect at all from any one." He stated, his voice cold and emotionless, and then took a sip of cognac.

Riddick tightened his jaw as a deep growl escaped his lips. "You knew I wouldn't kill her." He growled as he stiffened in his seat. Mr. Koemborn smiled slightly.

"We both are like predators in a jungle. Wild, dangerous and with a powerful survivor born instinct, but I have to admit to myself, not with out a slight trace of amusement, that even beasts like us also have feelings." He paused and drank from his glass, relishing the taste of the cognac for a few seconds, then continued. "Although it is a certain and an undeniable fact that we do select with extreme carefulness those in which we place our trust and _love_." Mr. Koemborn explained as he stared at Riddick, who in response grunted deeply. Mr. Koemborn grinned. "The Firm had no interest at all in killing her, quite the opposite, Richard. Miss Travis is a really worthy property. If I would have ordered her death it wouldn't have been an intelligent decision at all, and believe me, Richard, I've been gifted with an intelligence out of the ordinary, just like yourself."

At the sound of his words concerning Jack, Riddick's lips let out a deep growl. This fucker was speaking about his little Jack like she was a thing, and not a person. Immediately his hands closed into fists so tight that his knuckles turned white. "Why the fucking doc, Alexander?" Riddick growled without emotion to make sure that his question was answered this time.

Mr. Koemborn went silent for a moment, licked his lips, and relished the taste of the cognac still on his palate and thought about his next words. Finally he fixed Riddick with a cold gaze and spoke. "Only a Koemborn had sat on The Firm Board president's seat over the years, and that is a fact that is not going to change. I do not care about Miss Travis more than I care about anyone else, but Maurice Morris is a fat motherfucker with an excessively disproportionate thirst for power." Riddick didn't move or speak. Mr. Koemborn continued. "Alain Morris was sent to prison more than thirty five years ago. Back then he was for a danger to our interests and still is today. His skills are unique and I am completely sure that those same skills have been what brought you here directly after your little mess on Zul. But "The Hacker" is a man with a powerful reason to live and survive. Maybe the most powerful reason of all, apart from love of course; revenge." Mr. Koemborn stopped and lifted his glass, looking through the thick expensive glass.

For a long moment both men were silent, thinking about their own thoughts. Mr. Koemborn cleared his throat and shook his head slightly. "Some members of The Board think that I am oblivious to their internal conspiracies and that I am obsessed with our standard security protocols. But the truth is that Miss Travis is a unique specimen. She has in her bloodstream more viruses' and their antidotes than I would be able to count. And that's the only reason why I have been taking care of her, so that no one in the galaxy would be able to connect Miss Travis with you, Richard. Not even someone like Alain Morris. The last thing we needed was mercs after our little priceless property." Mr. Koemborn added with a grin, his voice cold and full of sarcasm.

All of sudden the pictures of those children that had died over the years, their bodies being used like lab rats for The Firm's experiments, popped into Riddick's mind, torturing him and causing his inner beast to roar in anger. Riddick growled deeply and fought the urge to slash The fucking Firm's presidents' throat with his bare hands. Instead, Riddick did his best to remain as cold as ice itself and focused on business, and at the same time kept his beast which at this point, was roaring with unleashed rage, locked down. It wanted the blood of Mr. Alexander van Koemborn III more than anything at that moment.

"Who hired me?" Riddick growled as he narrowed his silver eyes behind his goggles.

Mr. Koemborn smiled slightly and continued talking. "As I told you before, Richard, I am a man without scruples or conscience, but I am also a man of my word. No one would dare to go against my own decision, not even the rest of The Board's members. Maurice Morris tried to kill his own wife, when he discovered that she was ready to help us in exchange for her freedom, he hired a merc to kill his brother as well. With those two loose ends tied up on his way to The Board's chair, there was just one other loose end. Audrey Jacqueline Travis, now alias Jack B. Badd." Mr. Koemborn cleared his throat and stiffened slightly in his comfortable armchair.

It was beyond his comprehension why a beautiful woman would choose such a bizarre name to refer to herself, but again, Mr. Koemborn suspected that it had to do with Richard B. Riddick. He then continued. "Our deal is still in force and I think that the time has came where you should have a meeting with Dr. Maurice Morris, who, in case you hadn't guessed by now, is your accidental paymaster, Richard." He said as he gulped the rest of his unique cognac in one draught.

At the sound of Mr. Koemborn's words, Riddick's lips spread in an evil grin, just thinking about Dr. Morris' death. He had started to think about how he was going to pay that fucking doc back, and Riddick felt in the mood to make a slight change in his personal trade mark concerning death and blood. All of sudden, a vision of Jack popped into his mind. "Where's Jack?" He growled suddenly and fixed Mr. Koemborn with a menacing gaze.

In response, Mr. Koemborn watched Riddick for a long moment. One second it seemed as if the killer were thinking about his target, next he was asking about his woman, and all in a matter of seconds. Even he had to admit that Richard B. Riddick was an inscrutably mysterious man as well as his killer's mind.

"Miss Travis is still on Onix, if that is what you are worried about, Richard." Mr. Koemborn said as he stood. Riddick slowly stood as well, and in one fast move he rushed Mr. Koemborn, stopping just a few inches away from him. In response, Mr. Koemborn just stood there motionless, staring at Riddick through narrowed eyes. He could sense the beast within Riddick on high alert, and he smirked. "Miss Travis has been escorted to our guest suite, and I figure that she will be waiting for you." He said as he moved backward. Then, Mr. Koemborn pressed a button on his table and a few seconds later a door situated to his left was opened. Riddick grunted deeply and looked at The Firm's president over from head to toe. "There'll be a reception tonight in honour of our special guest, Dr. Maurice Morris, maybe Miss Travis would love to present her respects to him? Wouldn't you say it would be appropriate according to their past relationship, Richard?" Mr. Koemborn asked him, face emotionless even though his voice had was full of sarcasm.

Riddick smirked as he turned on his heels and headed toward the elevator. Before he reached it, he stopped dead in his tracks and turned his head. A woman had entered the room silently. Riddick narrowed his eyes and fixed her with his mercurial gaze. She went motionless and stared back at him. Riddick's lips let out a soft growl as he tilted his head to the side and grinned.

She was as tall as Jack and somewhere in her fifties. She was wearing a loose black dress and her hair had been tucked up in a simple bow. Her hair had a few tufts of white spread in it. But Riddick could tell that when she was young the colour had been similar to Jack's. Her body radiated charm and class. Riddick couldn't help but find himself staring at her body.

The woman's eyes were wide as an uncontrollable shudder crossed her body from head to toe, but she didn't move back. Behind his goggles, Riddick narrowed his eyes and stared into the woman's eyes. They were sparkling with a unique brightness that immediately brought to Riddick visions of his little Jack's eyes, but also those eyes were reflecting a deep sadness. _Interesting._ Riddick thought, lost for a second. His grin widened as he gave the woman the look over. Even at her age, the woman's body was in perfect shape and she was really beautiful. A soft growl escaped Riddick's lips. She sensed his intense gaze and gasped with shock.

The woman looked at Mr. Koemborn and smiled slightly. He then bowed his head, showing her his respect. "Would you be so kind as to escort Captain Richards to our guest suite, my dear?" He asked, grinning. In response, she nodded and then headed toward the elevator and waited for Riddick.

Riddick slowly lifted his goggles and made them rest on his forehead. Turning his head, he locked eyes with Mr. Koemborn and flashed him with a cold glance. His face was a hard emotionless mask. Riddick spoke in his most menacing tone of voice. "If my woman dies, yours die." He growled to make sure that Mr. Koemborn wouldn't have any doubt about his resolution.

Riddick wasn't shitting though. The woman shivered at the tone of his voice and gasped silently. Obviously, "Captain Richards" had thought that she was Mr. Koemborn's wife. She couldn't help but roll her eyes. Alexander van Koemborn III, The Firm's president himself, shivered with fear at Riddick's words. After a few seconds, he nodded in agreement and Riddick continued walking to the elevator. Mr. Koemborn knew full well that Richard B. Riddick wasn't a man to mess with, and he was determined to keep an eye on Riddick for the rest of his life and even after his own death.

Riddick entered the elevator and the doors slid close. He grunted deeply as he felt the elevator ascending, and he covered his eyes with his goggles. Riddick then inhaled the woman's essence deeply, it was a mix of lilac tinted with a hint of fear. The woman swallowed hard and cleared her throat. "Mr. Koemborn asked me to help you with anything you would need and to make sure that you both were comfortable, sir." She explained to him as she rubbed her hands nervously.

Riddick arched a brow in amusement and chuckled. "Yeah, sure as hell that fucker is all ready to make our wishes come true." He growled and then smirked. The woman frowned slightly at the tone of Riddick's voice in response, but kept silent. Slowly, Riddick raised his goggles and made them rest on his forehead, and faced her. She gasped and stared at his silver eyes, for a moment unable to look away from those two mercurial pools that were piercing her soul. He then knit a brow and stared at her eyes, for a second puzzled and lost in thoughts about this woman.

"Does it hurt?" The woman asked suddenly and swallowed hard, pulling Riddick out of his thoughts. She cleared her throat and swallowed again. "I mean your eyes." She added gently, but her voice sounded with a hint of fear.

After a moment, the lift came to a stop and its door slid open. Riddick frowned deeply, this floor was different from the previous one where he had been detained. His inner best started to pace its cage rumbling and agitated. "Not anymore." Riddick growled and grinned. In response, the woman nodded and stepped out of the lift; he followed her.

Immediately, the doors slid closed and the elevator descended silently. Riddick knit a brow as he looked around himself. It was a large hall decorated in a much similar way as Mr. Koemborn's office. There were two hall ways situated at opposite sides of the elevator. Riddick stood there for a few seconds, still lost in thought. He certainly wasn't expecting this sudden change of events, but once again, fate seemed to be more than able to play.

Riddick then focused his attention on the woman in front of him, grinning. "There's someone you should meet….. Mariel." He said as he tilted his head to one side, licking his lips.

Mariel's eyes almost popped out of her face at the sound of her name. It had been more than thirty years since the last time she had heard someone pronouncing her real name. Her mind started to race with all kinds of ideas. Mariel had been living under Mr. Koemborn's close protection for the last thirty years. But she also knew that Maurice was on Onix, and all of sudden she shuddered in panic, thinking about the possibility that Maurice would have hired a man to kill her, ignoring once again The Firm's interests.

Mariel moved backwards, scared, and covered her mouth with one hand to prevent a scream of panic. Riddick frowned slightly and shook his head, cursing silently. He should have known that she was going to have this kind of reaction.

-------------------------

**Onix's military facility. Jack.**

Jack was pacing back and forth around the suite like a caged animal. From time to time she glanced through the large window and looked down. From her position, Jack could see all the whole military center with its hundreds of soldiers training all over the area. She couldn't help but wonder if Riddick had gone completely nuts when he had planned this craziness. She was lost in thought when the door of the suite was opened. Jack turned around quickly and pulled out her shiv, staring at the figure in front of her. Riddick.

Immediately Jack rushed to him and smiled broadly. Her smile lit his heart in seconds. Riddick grinned and encircled her body, capturing her lips in a demanding kiss. They were kissing the other as if they had been separated for years, even though it had only been just a couple of hours. Mariel was forgotten until she cleared her throat.

"Maybe I should leave you both alone." She said softly. "I'll be back later." Mariel added, as an unconscious grin graced her lips.

Riddick released Jack's lips but didn't move. Their foreheads pressed together. Jack sighed with relief as she made herself comfortable in his arms. "I love you, big guy." She murmured softly as she hugged him tightly. Riddick grinned and sighed hard. For a second he hadn't been sure if he would see her again.

"I love you, kid." He replied as he kissed her lips softly. Riddick then turned his attention to Mariel. Jack tensed as she looked at the woman. She couldn't help but think that this woman had something about her that seemed familiar, even though she was sure she had never seen her before. All of sudden, her heart started to beat faster and her eyes narrowed slightly. Riddick noticed Jack's reaction and he lifted a hand and pulled the necklace out of Jack's shirt.

Mariel's eyes almost jumped out of her face as soon as she laid eyes on Jack's necklace. Without being aware of it, Mariel lifted a hand and rubbed her own neck. "Oh my God!" She mouthed as her other hand covered her mouth, feeling immediately an undescribeable emptiness tear her apart. An uncontrolled shudder crossed her spine and Mariel walked, mesmerized, to Jack's side. Tears already rolling down her cheeks.

Grinning, Riddick moved forward with Jack still in his arms. "He gave the necklace to Jack." Riddick growled gently as he tightened his embrace around Jack's body. In seconds the woman's eyes filled with fresh tears and she let them run free down her cheeks. Jack frowned in puzzlement and fixed Riddick with a questioning gaze. In response, he nodded. She then looked back up at the woman and realization dawned.

"How…? I thought she was…I mean, Alain thinks that she's…" Jack trailed off as soon as her mind conjured a vision of Alain's tears, and her throat closed with that invisible knot.

Riddick growled as he released Jack from his arms. When he was a kid he couldn't stand to see women crying, and now he found himself surprisingly annoyed at the sight of two women crying silently and staring at each other eyes. It was definitely too much, even for him, at that very moment. So Riddick did what he thought would be the best; he left them alone. Riddick supposed that they would like some kind of privacy to speak, and sure as hell, he wasn't in the mood for a woman to woman chat.

"I'm gonna take a shower." He said as he bent his head and kissed Jack's neck softly then he turned on his heels. He headed to the bathroom of the suite and closed the door behind him. Riddick leaned against the door and closed his eyes, sighing hard. All of sudden, Riddick remembered the red disc with the black skull that the old man had given him. Grinning, Riddick thought about it as he had an idea. An evil smile graced his lips. _Hacker, you're gonna own me one forever._ Riddick thought. "We won't be even after all, old man." He murmured and then grinned as he headed to the shower and pulled off his t-shirt.

Outside, in the salon of the suite, both women were staring into each other eyes. Jack took a deep breath and cleaned her cheeks, she then moved forward and sat on the couch, sniffing slightly. Mariel swallowed hard and stood there unable to make a move at all, still sobbing. Jack cleared her throat and swallowed hard. "I… I don't know what to tell you, M…Mariel." Jack said softly as she looked down at her lap. Mariel smiled sadly and heaved a hard sigh. After a moment of hesitation, she moved forward and took a seat next to Jack. After that, she sighed hard and took Jack's hand in hers and started to stroke it gently.

"I… I think it would be a good start if you could tell me when….how….A..Alain…" Mariel trailed off as she felt fresh tears fighting to be released. Jack looked up at Mariel and swallowed.

"Alain gave it to me. He said…he said you wouldn't be mad if I had it." Jack said softly, blinking away tears as she saw how Mariel's eyes were fixed on the necklace. "He still loves you, Mariel. After all these years, he is in love with you." Jack managed to say, forcing the knot back down her throat. Mariel smiled sadly and locked eyes with Jack. "You should keep it though. Because it belongs to you and"

Mariel cut her off. "Your eyes…" She started and then felt her throat close. After a moment, she cleared her throat and found her voice. "You could be our own daughter, Jack. If… if Maurice…" Mariel trailed off, lost in thoughts about her life, she squeezed Jack's hand gently and sighed.

In the end, Mariel had been living a nightmare since the day Alain had been sent to Slam city. She had spent the first couple of years pretending to be the perfect wife in public and she had almost fooled Maurice. But all those days had nights as well, and Mariel had to pretend harder on those occasions. Forcing her nausea back every time she laid eyes on her "husband" Maurice Morris. Shutting her eyes tightly and clenching her teeth so tight that she didn't know how they hadn't broken. Night after night, Mariel had been forced to comply with Maurice's wishes. Back then she had been so desperate that she thought about putting a full stop to her life, until Mr. Koemborn came on the scene.

Mariel discovered by accident that Maurice had continued with other experiments that hadn't been authorized by The Firm. She knew full well that she was risking more than just her life, but at the time, she hadn't cared. All she wanted was to pay Maurice back for all the unnecessary damage he had caused to Alain and herself. Mr. Koemborn agreed with Mariel's petition in exchange of Intel about Maurice's secret experiments. Mariel just asked in return to keep Alain safe wherever he was. Mr. Koemborn made Mariel write a note that said "Forget her", adding the necklace. Mariel had agreed, anything to keep Alain safe and sound. After that, The Firm simulated Mariel's death, making Maurice believe that she had been killed following his own instructions, in order to help him with his investigations, keeping the only witness out of sight.

Mariel heaved a hard sigh. She had always known that Alain was still alive somewhere. But she never asked where he was locked up. However, Mr. Koemborn would never have shared the Intel with her. Nevertheless, he found himself protecting Mariel from the galaxy's eyes and he moved her to the military facility where she had been living ever since.

Mariel shook her head and looked at Jack, smiling slightly. This girl in front of her was wearing the same necklace on her neck that more than thirty years ago Alain had gifted her with. At that very moment, Mariel couldn't help but think about the irony. Only two women had carried such a stone, and both of them had been living in a Hell, and all thanks to Maurice's ambition. Mariel blinked and focused her attention on Jack. "Alain is…is he …?" Mariel asked, almost in a whisper, but she didn't know what she was really asking for. What information she wanted to know about the only man she had loved.

Jack stared at Mariel's eyes. They were full of sadness and Jack new full well the reason why. "The first time Alain saw me he told me that it had been a long time since he had seen such sadness in a beautiful woman's eyes. Back then I thought he was talking about myself, now I know that Alain was talking about you. He was talking about his woman." Jack explained to her and frowned slightly. Mariel's eyes filled with tears as she blushed slightly. Jack lifted a hand and slowly cleaned Mariel's cheek gently. She then continued. "He saved our lives, Riddick's and mine, and… and he told me something, but I'm not sure if he told me this in my dreams though, but Alain said to me that my love for Riddick would be my only anchor against the galaxy, and that I was the only one who can save him from himself." Jack added as she cleaned her own cheeks of new tears that had been shed without her notice. She then locked eyes once more with Mariel. "I've been thinking a lot about those words lately, and I'm sure that he was talking to himself more than to me." Jack frowned at her own words. She then stroked Mariel's cheek. "He said he had made a terrible mistake letting you out of his life." Jack finished as she heard the door of the bathroom being opened.

Mariel smiled shyly and lifted her hand to stroke Jack's hair. She then leaned over and kissed Jack's forehead gently, like only a mother would be able to kiss a beloved daughter. "Thank you, Jack." Mariel murmured as she lingered with her caress. Jack closed her eyes as silent tears were shed unrestrained.

Riddick entered the room and went motionless. His heart skipped a beat when he saw how Mariel was kissing Jack's forehead, and his vision blurred slightly. Riddick blinked furiously and shook his head. He then swallowed hard and cleared his throat. Jack smiled sadly as she turned her head to look at him. He frowned slightly as a deep growl escaped his lips. Jack stood and went to his side, encircling his waist and pressing her cheek against his chest. Riddick grinned as he stroked her back up and down.

He knew full well that it was the first time that Jack had been able to feel the closest thing to having a loving mother. That kind of love had nothing to do with the love they shared. Riddick looked at Mariel for a second and understood that for both women, that kiss had meant more than just a show of affection or gratefulness. Jack had never met her own mother, and Mariel had never had kids. Riddick couldn't help but grin, he knew at that moment that the emptiness that that lost had caused to both women would no longer be such a problem after today. In some bizarre way, the necklace had joined them with a powerful connection and Riddick felt his heart skip its rhythm one more time, not only to match Jack's, but also because after so much time, Jack had finally found a mother.

Riddick then focused his mind on the business ahead of them. There would be plenty of time afterwards to deal with feelings and emotions. Riddick grabbed her head gently with both hands and tilted her head back, locking eyes with Jack. "Now, now, Jackie girl. Do you feel like playing who's the best fucking killer?" Riddick asked as he stared at her eyes, grinning evilly and cleaning away her tears with his thumbs. Jack's lips mimicked his evil grin as she turned her head to look at Mariel, sniffing softly.

"Sounds like a plan, big evil." Jack said as she smiled broadly, even if her voice still held a slight trace of sadness. Riddick grinned and turned his attention to Mariel. In response Mariel cleaned her cheeks and stood. Swallowing the knot in her throat, she spoke.

"I only have two requests, Riddick." Mariel said as she took a deep breath, clearing her throat. When she spoke, her voice sounded colder than she expected. "Make it last, and as painful as possible. And let me be a witness to Maurice's death." She said and shivered at her own words. In response, Riddick's lips curved with an evil grin that sent shivers down Mariel's spine. She then took a deep breath and headed towards a closet. Mariel pulled out a black cocktail dress for Jack and turned her attention to her. "Let's play then." She said as she grinned her own devilish smile.

**Ok, kids. That's all until next chapter. Let's hope it'll be next week. Thanks.**

**njrd**


	37. Ch: 35 A Dish Best Served Cold

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Pitch Black's universe or any of its characters, but the ones you can't recognize are all mine, as well as the plot. That's it. I'm tired of this thing, I swear.

**Author's note:**

**DAMNIT! I'm back! I can't believe it!**

First of all, **K**, I don't know where are you, honey, but I would like to tell you that it has been more than just a pleasure and a pride to be working with you over the last months. You, better than anyone know, how esential and vital your advices, ideas, help, encouragment, support and love have meant for me. You were the first one trusting in this story, in me and in my dream. We shared a lot of ideas and you were there for me since the beginning and I love you for that. So, if you are reading this, thank you from deep my heart and please, woman, send me a fucking email, so I know you are ok, damnit!

Now, I would like to give a big THANK YOU followed by an even bigger huge to the person who has made possible that the actual chapter is posted. My beta for the last two chapters plus the Epilogues, yes as in two. She offered me her help when I told all of you that I couldn't contact with K, my beta. So please, I would like that you also give thanks to her, because she has been able to help me with that task.

**I would live to use your name in here but I know you are shy winks, so let's call you E.**

**Thank you very much, E. **

Ok, now for all of you who have been reading this story but not leaving feedbacks, thank you very much.

**And a big THANK YOU to:  
**

**InanasChild, SG18, Minotaures, ClaudZion, Cattra, Kris, Ophelia, Niffer01, hurrycanegurl18, animagious-White-Tiger, yagirl123, Jake, Twixy, AxidentlGoddess, Kytana, crematoriacom, Foxykirby, AmberDD, amarcano, Goldun, MissBe, Absolutly Redonculas, NightmareMonster, buecha, sasa, Saismaat, Riddick'sLilMurderess, Aleigh Walker, tini243, Nikita1506, Dog-Demon-Emiko, opah, SueBe, Megan Consoer, Social control, kili087, emluvsrh, Icores, FitMama, DemonDogs, Aleece, redroja, marlu5, Goldun, Irisdescent Twilight, AliasSpyCrazy, NightmareWeaver, tamekabu, Letreen, Arrna, bima, shamrock, lamyka, BatPhase, FluidDegree, ren3017 and Wildfire6962000. **

All of you have been showing me your support, encouraging me to continue with this story, giving me advices and upon everything showing me your respect and love. Thank you very much, ladies. I love you.

**Ok, with that said let's read the damn chapter 35. I think you have been waiting long enough.**

**Chapter 35 A Dish Best Served Cold**

Maurice Morris was getting ready to face what was his most precious dream. After so many years of investigation and endless hours locked inside of his clinic, surrounded by blood samples, virii and shit. After so many years bowing his head each and every time he had crossed paths with the two generations of The Board's members. After so many years taking shit from other scientists and doctors, finally the ultimate dream was becoming a reality. If ever before he had been drunk with thoughts of power and glory; tonight he was sure his veins were going to burn with pride and joy.

Dr. Morris always had known that Alexander Koemborn had been his most powerful ally since the beginning and tonight The Firms' president was going to show his support one more time. Dr. Maurice Morris had been loyal to The Firms' interests, and when he had put the corporation ahead of his own interest, he had challenged them; testing his power over them, and he was sure that he had won his little battle against The Firm.

Maximilian and Alexander Koemborn had discovered his secret unauthorized experiments and, in spite of that fact, they had allowed Dr. Morris to continue with them as long as The Firm would reach any kind of benefit as a direct consequence of those experiments. Back then Dr. Morris had grinned evilly and had complied with The Koemborms' request. Not because he had been scared about the consequences of disobeying or disrespecting The Firms' president, but because he had discovered a dark secret inside of the Koemborns' family.

Dr. Morris always had suspected that Alexander Koemborn III was a real motherfucker without scruples or conscience, just like himself. The fact that Alexander, Maximilians' younger brother had betrayed his own blood to reach his actual position at the council had been the last piece of evidence he needed to be certain about his suspicions, he used that secret as currency for his services, being paid for his silence concerning Alexander's' past.

He had always heard the rumors, the implications, of Alexander Koemborn being behind his family deaths. Of course there wasn't evidence about that obscure event, but Dr. Morris didn't need it. He had discovered by accident another much more succulent secret in the Firm's presidents' past. The existence of his bastard son; his first-born. If the rest of The Boards' eleven members could get their dirty hands on that evidence, Alexander van Koemborn III would fall along with his sinister empire.

That was the only reason why Dr. Morris was sure that Alexander Koemborn had helped him to get rid of his brother Alain and his wife Mariel. Dr. Morris knew full well that he had Alexander Koemborn by the balls, so there was no reason to suspect that he would turn his back on him after so many years.

Dr. Morris frowned deeply when he recalled that today, still, he hadn't discovered the identity of that little bastard. He had the proof of his existence; but not his identity. But, after a moment, Dr. Morris grinned evilly because from his new position he would be able to find it out.

Today, Dr. Maurice Morris was going to become part of The Firm's Board. It was the first time since its establishment that The Firm was going to allow a new member, one who didn't belong to the twelve powerful families that had created the corporation, to take a seat at the council. It was an event without precedent, so each and every detail had been anticipated with meticulous devotion.

Maurice Morris was going to take the first step on his way to immortality. He was sure that it would be just a matter of time before he would be able to take the seat of presidency at the council. The most difficult part was going to take place tonight; at the end it was just a question of his being there, no matter what he had done to arrive.

More than thirty five years ago he had sold his soul in exchange for recognition and power. Back then he had doubted if it even would had been worth the sacrifice, but all his doubts had been wiped away as soon as he had been able to reach positions that no one with his age would had dare to dream about. Not even his own father.

Dr. Morris had more than just unfounded suspicions concerning the existence of fissures inside the administrative council of The Firm. He had met with the vice president of The Firm, Mr. Charles Delacroix. Dr. Morris suspected that Mr. Delacroix was a powerful opponent to Mr. Koemborn, and apart from that he wasn't oblivious to the fact that Mr. Delacroix wasn't the only one starting to be more than just annoyed with Alexander Koemborn and his obsession with The Firm's security protocols. Inside of The Board there were many conspirators and it seemed as if deep changes were about to take place. Dr. Morris started to suspect that things were going to be really favorable for his chances concerning his new goal.

Maurice Morris practiced in front of the mirror that evil smile as he thought about the shy and helpless Audrey Jacqueline Travis and the horrible things that bastard Riddick would do to her before he killed her. On that occasion, Dr. Morris had decided to get rid of the problem directly, not letting The Firm know about his plans concerning the girl and her memory loss. He had used the same employee that The Firm had been using for years to contact Riddick in order to not arouse suspicions about the killer. He had chosen Riddick because he was the most infamous killer in the galaxy and his reputation concerning his lack of scruples when he was set to kill someone, no matter who that person was, had been always well known.

Maurice Morris frowned slightly remembering how much credit it had cost him to buy the employee's dirty conscience as well as how much the limitless ambition of that fucker Damien had cost. He should had known better than to trust in mercs. At this point in his life, Maurice was sure that none of them were worth the effort. But, he wished with all his soul that the fucking merc was bleeding like a pig in a hole, drowning in his little fortune. Maurice chuckled at his own thought. At the end he had gotten what he wanted, and from tonight on, credits would be the last thing that would trouble his sadistic mind. Power was the goal now. At least he was sure that his "beloved" brother, his lovely "wife" and the "little bitch" were all dead, and they would never present a problem anymore.

"No more loose ends, Maurice." He muttered to himself and his grin widened. He then turned on his heel and went to the door of his suite inside of The Koemborns mansion to face his fate. Dr. Morris reached the door and headed downstairs, where the most powerful men in the galaxy were going to make superb witnesses to his ascension to The Firm's Board's seat.

Maurice Morris had been so absorbed in his own world that he didn't notice the two mercurial pools stalking his fat body from the far dark corner of the room, hidden behind two dark blue heavy curtains. Fixing each and every detail, waiting patiently with an evil grin set on his cold hard face like a predator waiting for his next meal; his most precious prey. Or would it have been better to say _their_ most precious prey?

--------------------

The soldiers stiffened their positions as soon as they spotted the group of vehicles heading directly towards them. Almost immediately, the heavy iron gates slid open, waiting for the vehicle of Mr. Alexander van Koemborn III to approach.

The caravan made its way along the road, two military vehicles leading the way, escorting a large black classic model followed by two more military vehicles. When the black vehicle finally reached the entrance, the soldiers greeted its mirror windows with a military sign, oblivious to its four occupants.

The black vehicle drove slowly along the path, surrounded by leafy luxuriant trees at both sides of the road. After a moment a big mansion came into view in all its splendor. It was later in the afternoon, but the heavy clouds had turned the sun light into a dusky shadow. So, all the lights had been lit up on this exceptional occasion.

Considering the fact that the twelve members of The Board, their wives, families and close friends were present at the reception as well as almost the entire political class, and taking into consideration the relevance of the event, all the area had been surrounded by a top high security operation composed of soldiers who belonged exclusively to the elite unit of Spec Ops. As a direct consequence many of those soldiers had shined eyes covered with black goggles. All of then were dressed with black military uniforms and had been equipped with high gunsight laser weapons and HPW guns. Some of them had been moved to Onix from another military facilities among the nearest systems to Scorpion just for one purpose though; guarantee the security of each and every single prominent guest.

The mansion had belonged to the Koemborns family for more than one hundred fifty years. Alexander van Koemborn I had built it as a wedding gift for his wife. Since the earliest days all The Firm's relevant events had taken place inside of its walls with no exceptions. Alexander van Koemborn III, The Firm's president, had inherited from his grandfather his bizarre taste concerning expensive antiques that would have fitted on any 21st century mansion from the old Earth. So according to this, the interior design of the big house had been carefully planned following that request.

There were five large salons that had each been decorated in a different style in accordance with ambiances of Old Earth, namely: Japanese, Arabian, Hindu, European and African.

The main act was going to take place at the European salon. Big chandelier lamps made in gold and glass were hanging, producing a welcoming atmosphere. Heavy curtains mostly in dark blue and burgundy colour were situated at both sides of each window, tied up with ribbons made in golden cords. Carpets that had been brought directly from the old Earth Persian Region had been spread along the floors, covering almost completely the priceless marble that had been used to build them. Its value was impossible to verify because the entire Persian Region had been devastated more than one hundred years ago as a direct result of their internal territorial conflicts. All the furniture had been made in ebony wood as well as the interior carpentry of doors and windows.

The exquisite menu had been selected directly by Mrs. Koemborn as well as the wines that would been served during the dinner to accompany the exclusive dishes. On the other hand, Mr. Koemborn had been the one in charge to select from the private collection of his family the cognac as well as the champagne to toast for Maurice Morris' new position inside of The Firm's Board.

The agenda of such an exceptional act would consist of Mr. Koemborns speech, welcoming the new member to The Firm's Board. In that speech, Mr. Koemborn would quote all Dr. Morris' accomplishments over the years while developing his extraordinary efforts and experiments in the field of mineralogy applications in medicine, as well as how his flawless career and untouchable reputation had been essential, leading him to be rewarded with such an unique honour. Afterward, Mr. Koemborn would cede the place at the atrium to the last member so Maurice Morris would give his own speech.

To give possession and to symbolize Maurice Morris' acquisition of his seat at the council, Mr. Koemborn would present him with a parchment with his family antecedents in which over the years, his descendents would be adding their names while assuming their obligations. That parchment would be considered from that night and on the highness distinction and it would be considered as the greatest honour for him.

------------------

Mr. Alexander van Koemborn III climbed out the black vehicle followed by his wife, Mariel and Jack. As soon as the four of them were in front of the main door of the mansion, two soldiers dressed in black uniforms and goggles greeted them with the military signal. Mr. Koemborn fixed his gaze on one of the soldiers who was just a couple of meters from him, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. He then turned his attention to Jack as he knit a brow. In response, Jack looked at him, smiling sweetly.

One of the soldiers grinned slightly as he gave the once over to Jack. She noticed his intense gaze even though his silver eyes were hidden behind his goggles. Jack turned her head as she slowly looked at him, driving her green eyes along his perfect toned body. When she reached his face, Jack smiled broadly, winking. In response the soldier's lips let out a soft growl that sent shivers through Jack's spine, turning her smile into an evil grin.

After that, Jack and Mariel were escorted inside and upstairs by the same two soldiers who had greeted the group. Then, Mr. Koemborn turned his attention to his wife, offering his forearm. Mrs. Koemborn smiled broadly and, accepting it, they made their way to the reception.

The rest of the guests had arrived before and they were now spread among the different salons. They were talking about financial and political matters; dancing to soft melodies and drinking exotic cocktails in fine glass goblets.

Mr. Koemborn narrowed his eyes as he fixed his gaze on the parchment that was securely locked inside of a large case made of cut glass. His lips spread in a devilish grin. After a moment, he laughed silently as he turned his head and looked at his wife. Mr. Koemborn took her hand and lifted it to his lips, kissing it gently and continued walking in the direction of the European salon in search of his honorable guest.

Mr. Koemborn made his way through the guests, greeting them and smiling broadly, radiating charm and class, stopping every few seconds, shaking and kissing hands of those in his sinister path. His chocolate brown eyes spotted Dr. Maurice Morris in one of the corners, in a lively conversation with the vice-president of The Firm's Board; Mr. Delacroix. Mr. Koemborn narrowed his eyes in suspicion and headed directly to them.

As soon as Dr. Morris sensed his presence, he turned his head. "Alexander." Dr. Morris greeted him, offering his hand. Mr. Koemborn shook it and extended his hand to shake Mr. Delacroix's.

"Maurice. Charles." Mr. Koemborn greeted back, smiling. He then turned his attention to Dr. Morris. "It seems that finally tonight you are going to face your fate, Maurice." Mr. Koemborn said as his eyes flickered to Dr. Morris'.

"That's what it seems, I guess." He replied, grinning and taking a sip from his cocktail. Mr. Delacroix smirked slightly.

"I have to admit that at the beginning I had my doubts, Alexander. Considering your obsession with the 21st century." Mr. Delacroix said evenly and fixed his cold gaze on him. Mr. Koemborn knit a brow slowly. Mr. Delacroix elaborated. "Twelve member had formed the council since The Firm's creation. I did believe that number thirteen was an unfortunate presage for those who _lived_ in that past century." His voice sounded tinted with sarcasm. Mr. Koemborn narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Do not be so melodramatic, Charles. We can refer ourselves as just twelve plus one." He replied, his voice extremely polite but as cold as ice itself. In response Mr. Delacroix tightened his jaw, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. Mr. Koemborn chuckled silently and continued talking. "I do know for sure that Phillipe is more than qualified and waiting eagerly to succeed his father. Probably it is the time when you should think _seriously_ about your _retirement_, Charles." Mr. Koemborn added nonchalantly, holding his gaze.

Mr. Delacroix's eyes were wide open as he swallowed hard. He was more than sure that Alexander's hand was behind his family members deaths. For a second the vice-president of The Firm's could easily picture his own death by his son's hands. The vision caused an uncontrolled shiver across his spine. Mr. Koemborns lips spread an evil grin as soon as he noticed it.

"If you excuse me. I have left my wife alone for a long time now." Mr. Delacroix muttered through clenched teeth and turned on his heel, heading toward the center of the salon. Mr. Koemborn chuckled at that as he fixed him with a cold gaze. _You can run, Charles. But you can't hide,_ he added silently, following Mr. Delacroix with his eyes as his evil grin widened. He then returned his attention to Maurice Morris as he accepted with a nod a glass of cognac that one waiter brought on a silver tray.

Jack swallowed hard, taking a deep breath. She could feel her heart racing inside of her chest so fast she thought she would suffer a heart attack. Jack wasn't scared, but she was trying her best to not rush to Dr. Morris and beat the shit out of him right then and there. Suddenly, Jack felt a strong presence watching her and slowly, she turned her head and looked up at the soldier who was at the top of the stairs. Immediately, Riddick grinned slightly as he nodded 'yes' slowly. Jack smiled broadly and turned her head. She breathed deeply one more time and entered the European salon.

"Where is your female companion, Maurice?" Mr. Koemborn asked nonchalantly, shivering the liquid slightly, inhaling its essence. "Do not tell me that a man of your resources came alone." He added and took a sip from his drink.

Maurice Morris chuckled at that as he looked absently around himself. "I did come alone, Alexander. But I was expecting for you to.." Dr. Morris cut himself off as soon as a beautiful young woman dressed in a black dress knotted on her neck entered the salon. Immediately, he fixed his gaze on her, narrowing his eyes. A few seconds later his eyes were wide open, gasping soundlessly when recognition dawned. _It can't be. No fucking way, _Dr. Morris said to himself. Mr. Koemborn knit a brow and turned his head, following Dr. Morris' line of vision.

"You always had excellent taste in women, Maurice." Mr. Koemborn murmured, leaning his head slightly to him. Sarcasm evident in his voice. In response, Dr. Morris narrowed his eyes again and gulped his cocktail in one draught as he watched Jack through narrowed eyes, unable for a second to speak or move at all. Then he blinked and she wasn't there anymore. "Maurice?" Mr. Koemborn asked, grinning. Dr. Morris' eyes moved franticly searching for her amongst the rest of the guests until he spotted her, with her back to him.

"Please, Alexander. Excuse me." Dr. Morris answered as he headed toward her, making his best to not push the other guests on his way to the beautiful young woman, passing through them.

Alexander Koemborn nodded in agreement, grinning evilly. Then he fixed his eyes on Jack as he thought about Riddick. He could easily understand the reasons why Riddick was in love with her. _Only a Koemborn would be able to appreciate the beauty in its primal essence._ He said silently narrowing his eyes, sipping from his cognac. _You did not only inherit my chocolate brown eyes after all, Richard,_ he added as he found himself chuckling silently.

"Audrey?" Dr. Morris asked in disbelief as he reached her side. The young woman turned around smiling broadly.

"Dr. Morris." She said gently, extending her hand to him. He gasped silently, blinking.

"Oh, Carla." Dr. Morris said almost in a murmur, shaking his head. The young woman frowned slightly.

"Are you ok, Dr. Morris?" She asked, concern on her face. Dr. Morris was sweating slightly. After a moment of hesitation, he pulled from his pocket a handkerchief and wiped his forehead. The woman fixed her eyes on him, waiting for an answer, her hand still floating in front of his face.

"Um.. yes, yes. My dear." He replied as he took her hand, kissing it gently. "I just thought that you were..." He trailed off, blinking furiously. "Never mind. How are you, Carla? I was talking with your father about beautiful women when I saw.." Dr. Morris cut himself off as soon as he spotted Jack once again, crossing the salon in the direction of the stairs. Dr. Morris narrowed his eyes as he wiped his forehead once more with now trembling hands. Without a second thought he headed toward her, leaving Carla Koemborn puzzled.

Jack reached the bottom of the stairs and turned her head. Her eyes locked with Dr. Morris for a few seconds, she smiled and continued walking upstairs. Dr. Morris frowned deeply as he hurried his steps and followed her. When he reached the top of the stairs, he saw her entering one of the rooms situated at the end of the hallway.

"Audrey?" Dr. Morris called. Jack paused for a moment. Inside of her veins, Jack could feel the adrenaline running fast and closed her hands in fists, digging her nails into her palm, and then she entered the room.

Dr. Morris narrowed his eyes as he walked along the hallway, thinking about why Riddick hadn't killed her yet. After a moment, Dr. Morris remembered his previous experiences linked to mercs and other scum like them and recalled his options. He wasn't going to wait any longer to tie up that loose end. It was clear for him that at this point in the events, he had no other choice but take care of Audrey Jacqueline Travis personally.

Dr. Morris went to his suite located in front of the room that Jack had entered. He went directly to his closet and pulled out a black box. _You're not going to destroy me, little bitch,_ he told silently. He opened it and picked a small hypo syringe. Dr. Morris inserted a black ampoule and secreted the syringe inside of his jacket suit pocket. He took a deep breath, cleaning the sweat from his forehead one more time and headed to the room that Jack had entered a few minutes earlier. Dr. Morris looked around himself to make sure that nobody had noticed him and entered the room, closing the door at his back.

Jack took a deep breath and stared at him, her eyes flashing with banked anger. Dr. Morris fixed her with disbelief. "What are you doing here, Audrey?" He finally asked nonchalantly as he moved forward a couple of steps. Unconsciously, Jack took two steps backward.

"I came looking for you, Dr. Morris." Jack answered as she looked at him from head to toe. Just the vision of him in front of her was making Jack feeling sick with every second that was passing. "I think you owe me a few answers, doc." She muttered in disgust, breathing deeply. Dr. Morris went motionless as he looked around himself.

Jack had entered the only room in the mansion equipped with the most advance technology. He then narrowed his eyes, smirking evilly. "Locking door." Dr. Morris ordered and in two seconds the door of the room was blocked. He then looked at her from head to toe as if Jack was the most worthless insignificant thing in the entire galaxy. "Answers." He echoed, shaking his head. "To you?" He asked, mockingly. Jack narrowed her eyes at the tone of his voice. "I'm Maurice Morris, Audrey, and you are just a little bitch who happens to be in my way; a black stain on my flawless career; just a loose end, but I'm going to take care of you, my dear Audrey." He added as he moved forward. Jack went motionless, staring at him with a gaze full of rage. "Don't worry, Audrey. You're death will be as sweet as yourself. I'll do it fast and painless." Dr. Morris finished as he pulled out the hypo syringe, chuckling at his own words. In response Jack grinned evilly as she ordered.

"Lights out." Her voice firm. Dr. Morris gasped, shocked as he turned himself around, trying to see through the complete darkness. He cursed silently when noticed that Jack wasn't in front of him anymore.

"Lights 100" He ordered, but nothing happened. "Come on, lights full." He repeated, rising his voice, getting impatient. Again nothing happened.

"Just my voice can activate them, doctor." Jack said, smiling. Dr. Morris cursed himself silently and took a deep breath.

"You can run, my dear, but you can't hide from me. Riddick didn't kill you and I can figure out what you did to convince him, but that's not going to be useful anymore, my little Audrey." Dr. Morris added while trying to sense where exactly Jack was in the room. "At least not with me." In response, Jack chuckled at his words as she felt Riddick's body pressed against her back. She took a deep breath and smiled broadly.

"You're not afraid of the dark, are you?" Jack asked softly as she kicked his hand, causing the syringe to fly from his hand across the room, landing a few meters from them. Dr. Morris grunted as he cursed himself silently. "Lights dim." She ordered, grinning.

Dr. Morris turned around fast to look in the direction of Jack's voice and blinked furiously, trying to adjust his eyes to the new level of light inside of the room. In the place where Audrey should had been, he found Riddick smirking at him. Dr. Morris gasped as he moved backward.

"Riddick?" his mind racing, looking around himself for a way out. Dr. Morris thought about the files he had read concerning Richard B. Riddick. He then remembered that those files recalled something about his ability to move faster than anyone else, almost as if he weren't human.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk...no way out, doc." Riddick growled, grinning. His voice was as cold as ice, almost enough to cut Dr. Morris' breath, but he managed to stand his ground. Suddenly, there was no sign of Jack. He then stared at Riddick narrowing his eyes, his jaw tightening.

"You were paid to kill her." Dr. Morris muttered in disgust as he looked at him from head to toe. "Why?" He asked. He was so annoyed with himself and so blind by his dreams of power and glory that his mind still wasn't registering the course of events. Riddick's raspy laughter echoed inside of the room causing that Dr. Morris to flinch at the sound. Riddick moved forward as he pulled out Jack's black shiv.

"Maurice, Maurice, Maurice..." Riddick trailed off while playing with her shiv between his fingers. "Do you recognize this blade, doc?" Riddick growled, a slight grin tugging his lips. In response, Dr. Morris narrowed his eyes, swallowing dry.

Audrey Jacqueline Travis had been since she was three years old under his close supervision with the exception of the few months she was missing after she had run away from the last foster home. Dr. Morris frowned deeply, his mind flying far from the present moment, back to his memories of Audrey Jacqueline Travis. Suddenly the words of that girl, beaten nearly to death, while fighting for her own life, between consciousness and unconscious five years ago, echoed faintly inside of his brain. _"...you promised...don't leave me,...I've got no one else but you..."_ Back then, he had no idea about who the girl was talking about, but now. Now he knew.

Dr. Morris fixed his gaze on the black shiv, gasping soundlessly when realization and recognition dawned. Riddick nodded slowly. "That's it, Maurice. What the fuck did you think that those engraved letters meant?" He asked and his voice sounded cold, fixing Dr. Morris with his silver eyes still covered with his goggles. Dr. Morris went silent, his mind racing. "Did you really think for a fucking sec that I was going to kill my little Jack? My own woman?" Riddick asked as he lifted his goggles, resting them on his forehead. Slowly, Riddick looked directly at Dr. Morris' eyes. In response he gasped as he held his breath in fear, tensing every muscle on his fat body, feeling his heart accelerating its rhythm.

This had been always Riddick's favorite part without a doubt. All his victims with no exception had always the same reaction. The beast within him roared with endless pleasure. The smell of Dr. Morris' terror only served to increase its thirst for blood. Dr. Maurice Morris' blood.

"Riddick." Dr. Morris fixed Riddick with what he supposed was a cold menacing gaze. The beast within Riddick snarled at that. "We can reach a deal." Dr. Morris said as he stretched his back slightly, sizing up the convict for a second. "Just name your price. Tell me what you want, Riddick. Anything. I'll take care of the rest." Dr. Morris added fast, trying to sound nonchalant, but his voice betrayed him, it held fear.

"Hmmm... Interesting." Was Riddick's answer as he cracked his neck bones. They both kept silent for a moment. Then Riddick turned on his heels and took a seat in an armchair, making himself comfortable. "I'm listening." He growled as he lifted his hand, pointing to the armchair situated in front of him.

Dr. Morris grinned slightly as he looked around himself. He then hesitantly moved forward and sat in front of Riddick. He had to think of something, anything to survive this encounter with the killer. Dr. Morris was sure that it might be something he could offer to him in exchange of his own life. He wasn't expecting this sudden change in events.

Tonight was supposed to be about realizing his dream of power and glory, but instead, here he was in front of Richard B. Riddick himself with no certainty about his immediate fate. Dr. Morris refused to let that dream go without playing all his cards and at this point, in no way he was going to give it up so easily.

"Tonight I'm going to become part of The Firm's Board. I'll be able to give you all the things you've always wanted." Dr. Morris offered, shuddering with fear. He didn't want to give Riddick the satisfaction of noticing his fear, even though he was oblivious to Riddick's ability to smell it. He then cleared his throat. "There has to be something you've always dreamed about, Riddick." He added, wiping his forehead with his handkerchief. In response, Riddick flashed him with a devilish grin.

"Well, doc. I already have _who_ I've always dreamed about." Riddick replied as he looked over Dr. Morris' shoulder. Dr. Morris turned his head, following Riddick's line of vision, puzzled for a second.

Jack was staring at him through narrowed eyes, full of anger and, holding his gaze, she headed toward Riddick's seat and sat on his lap, making herself comfortable. Riddick grinned as he stroked Jack's bare back, causing her to turn her gaze, locking eyes with him.

"You see, doc. Five years ago I would say what the fuck? But I'm afraid that tonight I must decline your offer." Riddick growled, chuckling at his own words while his silver eyes flickered to Jack's. In response, Jack winked at him, smiling broadly. Riddick grinned and then returned his attention to Dr. Morris. "But I'm sure that my woman here wanted to tell you something before you die." Riddick added evenly as he fixed the doctor with a cold gaze that sent shivers across his spine.

Jack grinned at that as she locked eyes with Dr. Morris. Her eyes flashing anger. She then grabbed her shiv from Riddick's hand and stood, heading to Dr. Morris' side. In response, the doctor tensed even more as soon as he laid eyes on Jack's black shiv, gasping. He swallowed dry and cleared his throat.

"Wait, Audrey!" He exclaimed, stiffening on his seat. Jack went motionless, staring at him. Dr. Morris' breath was ragged and his heart was beating fast while his mind was racing in search of a way out of the situation. "You don't need to kill me. I'll do w, w, whatever you want me to do, Audrey." Dr. Morris stuttered, sweating with fear. Jack narrowed her eyes in suspicion and after a moment she burst out laughing, shaking her head in disbelief. Jack couldn't believe that at this point this fat fucker was still trying to manipulate her. She grinned evilly as she waved her shiv in the air at his eyes level.

"Too bad for you then, Maurice. Because the only thing I want you to do for me is die slowly and painfully." Jack hissed through clenched teeth in front of him. "Exactly just like my parents died, doc. Just like those innocent children. The ones you killed with your fucking virus." She muttered in disgust, pressing the blade against his chest, making him stiffen even more in his seat. "There's nothing you can offer me to compensate for the pain and the tears." Jack applied more pressure with her blade against Dr. Morris' chest, causing a few drops of blood to spread along his white chemise.

Dr. Morris gasped as he shut his eyes, tightening his jaw. He then swallowed hard and tried to move. Not his smartest decision. In two seconds, Riddick's curved shiv was stabbed on the armchair beside his head. Dr. Morris gasped in horror, sweating profusely. He hadn't seen Riddick move.

"I didn't say you could move." Riddick growled, coldly. "Next time, I won't miss." He added as he stood.

Riddick headed to one side of the room and inserted a code on a terminal. After a moment the screen turned black. Dr. Morris narrowed his eyes in suspicion as he fixed his gaze on the screen. Riddick turned around and looked at him.

"There is someone here who wants to tell you something, doc." Riddick said as he moved backward. In response, Dr. Morris frowned slightly.

Suddenly, the screen showed a woman reclined on a chaise longue, smiling broadly. Dr. Morris' mind went blank. He couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing. It was impossible. He had seen her corpse more than thirty five years ago.

"Mariel..." He trailed off in a murmur. Mariel's eyes fixed him with a cold gaze as her smile disappeared.

"You tried in vain to subdue my wild spirit, turning my life into a living hell and you almost achieved your purpose, Maurice." Mariel whispered gently, even though her voice sounded cold and distant. At her words, Dr. Morris narrowed his eyes, tightening his jaw. Mariel chuckled at that and continued. "Once I told you I would die for Alain without a second thought, and as you can see, I kept my word because my soul was dead, but tonight I'm going to live again, Maurice. And those millions of innocent souls who you killed are going to be able to finally rest in peace, knowing that you, my dear husband, won't be able to see a new sunrise." Mariel smiled slightly as she stood. She then turned her attention to Riddick. "Sorry, Riddick. I told you I wanted to be witness of his death, but..." Mariel trailed off, staring at him, her eyes showing pain and anger. Pain for all those who had died for Dr. Morris' ambition, and anger because she had been too weak to fight for Alain. In response, Riddick nodded in understanding and the screen turned black. Then, Riddick looked back at Jack, pulling out from his cargoes' pocket the red disc with the skull drawn on it.

Jack fixed her gaze on it with a questioning look on her face, and all of sudden Alain's words popped into her brain. _"...Take this with you Rick. When the time comes, use it. I'll be waiting..."_ the old man's voice echoed faintly and Jack found herself narrowing her green eyes.

"Are you curious, Jackie girl?" Riddick asked as he grinned evilly. Jack mimicked his grin, nodding 'yes'. Riddick headed toward one side of the room and inserted the red disc into another terminal. "This disc only can be inserted on this terminal because there's only one available use for it." Riddick explained evenly as he typed a code on the keyboard. "To make possible a transmission through a secure line in seconds to any point along the galaxy." He pressed a button and a few seconds later a big screen emerged from inside of a closet. Riddick fingered a new code that was written at the bottom of the screen. When Riddick was done, he turned to look at the doctor over his shoulder. "How about a brother to brother chat?" He asked him, grinning. Dr. Morris' face turned pale as he fought the urge not to move a single muscle. He narrowed his eyes when after a few minutes on the screen appeared an old man with shined eyes, grinning.

Jack gasped, shocked. "Alain..." She mouthed, feeling her heart jumping inside of her chest, smiling broadly. Alain laughed softly as soon as he saw Jack awake and safe.

"Jack B. Badd, the strongest woman I ever met." Alain said gently as he felt tears of joy, fighting for release. Jack walked to the screen and lifting a hand, she stroked Alain's face. "My beautiful Jack." He murmured, tilting his head slightly to one side as he closed his eyes. He almost could feel on his cheek Jack's warm touch and a single tear escaped his eyes. Jack swallowed hard and cleared her throat.

"How are you, Hacker?" She teased him, smiling. In response, Alain opened his eyes blinking as a big grin graced his lips. Jack moved backward, smiling broadly and returned to Riddick's side who tilted his head, smirking. Alain wasn't sure if Riddick would be able to face his deepest fear, but once again, Riddick had shocked him

"I knew you could do it." Alain replied as he looked at Riddick and his grin widened. The old man's words held a double meaning, but Riddick pretended once again that he wasn't catching it. _I'm proud of you, tiny-boy,_ Alain added silently but his eyes flashed at Riddick with a gaze that was saying much more than just those words and Riddick found himself narrowing his eyes as a deep low growl escaped his lips. Alain burst out laughing. He had learned to read the killer and somehow he knew that Riddick didn't still feel quite comfortable with who he was starting to become. Alain then turned his attention to his brother. "Hello, Maurice." Alain greeted him, even though his voice didn't hold any trace of emotion at all. Maurice's eyes almost popped out of his face when recognition dawned.

"Alain." He muttered in disgust. This caused Alain to chuckle at him.

"You weren't expecting to see me again, huh, brother?" Alain asked as he fixed his silver gaze on him. Maurice gasped in surprise and anger. "You will never learn, Maurice. Mercs have no ethics, no code of honour at all, but again what I was expecting from you." He added, shaking his head in disgust. Maurice grunted, annoyed, and that caused Alain to grin evilly, locking eyes with his brother Maurice. Dr. Morris tightened his jaw.

"Thirty six years ago, I made a promise to myself while I was being cuffed in your presence. I promised to myself that someday, someone bigger and badder than you will kill you, a slow painful death; and that I would be waiting until the end of time to see it." Dr. Morris tried to move again, but a deep growl resounded around the room, freezing the blood in his veins. Alain shook his head. "Well, Maurice. Now is my turn to tell you those same words." He added, fixing his brother with a cold gaze. "I'm going to leave you alone to face your fate, brother, because I'm sure that this is none of my business." Alain hissed through clenched teeth. "Good luck, my beloved brother. You will need it now that you're going to Hell." Dr. Morris frowned deeply, his mind racing with all kinds of thoughts. Fixing his gaze on Riddick. "Thank you, tiny-boy." He added, bowing his head as Riddick nodded and in two seconds the screen went black.

Dr. Morris turned his head to look at Riddick. "Well, Riddick. What are you waiting for then?" He asked coldly. If he was going to die he was going to keep his pride and face his own death with class and style. Riddick chuckled at his words.

"You see, doc. For the first time in all my fucking life I'm not in a hurry to kill. Night is young, doc. So I feel in the mood to share my time with you." Riddick said coldly, even though his voice was full of sarcasm. "The real fun is about to start though." He added, grinning evilly, feeling his inner beast rumbling with excitement locked in its cage. Then, he turned on his heels and headed toward a black bag. Riddick paused for a moment and then opened it. Dr. Morris narrowed his eyes in suspicion and held his breath for a second while Riddick pulled out a black box that Jack recognized immediately. _What the hell...?_ Dr. Morris thought silently, frowning.

"Riddick?" Jack asked, puzzle for a second. Riddick glanced at her for the corner of his eye, flashing her with an evil grin. Jack narrowed her eyes when she sensed his inner beast coming on guard.

Jack never before had felt the beast's presence so strong and at the same time so restrained, and she couldn't stop the uncontrolled shiver that crossed her spine. Riddick noticed and frowning he realized that Jack was trembling slightly. He felt his inner beast pacing his cage extremely agitated, rumbling in anger. It could smell Jack's fear, and that was something that Riddick didn't want to smell ever again in all his life. And just then, Riddick understood that it wouldn't be a good idea let Jack be around him on this occasion.

Without a second thought, Riddick headed to her and encircled her body, tightening his embrace. Jack encircled his waist, pressing her cheek to his chest, feeling his steady heartbeat, soothing her. "I love you, Riddick." Jack said softly. In response, Riddick grinned slowly as he bent his head and pressed his lips against her ear.

"I love you, Jack." Riddick growled gently, stroking her back up and down. Jack relaxed in his arms and her scent change subtly from fear to arousal. In response, a soft growl escaped his lips. Riddick grabbed her head gently with both hands and tilted her head back, locking eyes with Jack. "Here is where I do play who's the best fucking killer, Jackie girl." He growled, his voice as deep as the ocean. "And tonight, I'm gonna play it alone." Riddick added and Jack noticed how his voice had turned as cold as ice itself; no trace of emotion at all. The beast within Riddick let out a roar in anticipation and Jack pressed even more against his body.

"Riddick..." she breathed, her eyes flickering to Riddick's.

"Make yourself invisible for a while, Jack." His silver eyes flashed her with a gaze that didn't leave any room for complaint as Riddick let go of her. At that exact moment, Jack knew that the beast was ready to satiate its thirst of blood, and understood that it didn't want her around. She reluctantly nodded 'yes' and turning on her heels, she glanced one last time at Dr. Morris.

"I hope you burn in hell, Dr. Morris." Jack hissed in a menacing tone of voice. She then headed toward the door, unlocked it and left the room, closing the door at her back. Jack then shut her eyes as she took a deep breath. She swallowed hard and headed toward the entrance of the mansion.

On her way out, Jack noticed that the parchment wasn't inside of its glass case anymore and she couldn't help but wonder where it was as she climbed into Mr. Koemborn's vehicle. As soon as Jack got in the car, she let out the air she didn't realize she had been holding with a heavy sigh as she took Mariel's hand in her. In response, Mariel bent her head, kissing her temple, lingering on her caress as she squeezed Jack's hand lightly. The driver started the car and headed toward the space port where "The Darkveil" was docked.

As soon as Jack left the room, Riddick pulled out the hypo syringe and loaded it with a red ampoule. "How much you weight, Maurice?" Riddick asked absently turning his attention to him. Dr. Morris narrowed his eyes but kept silent. "I'm asking you because I'm trying to figure out how much serum I need to inject into your veins." He added, smirking as he moved forward to the doctor's side.

Riddick grabbed Dr. Morris' jaw and he retreated into his seat, trying to release himself from Riddick's grip, but he tightened his fingers. This caused Dr. Morris to open his mouth, his eyes showing panic. He better than anyone else knew the effects of the serum. "You should know that I'm not a man to mess with, Maurice." Riddick growled as he applied more pressure with his fingers, digging on the skin. Then, Riddick grabbed Dr. Morris' tongue and pulling it out of his mouth, he injected the serum directly on his soft palate. Dr. Morris gagged, forcing his nausea back down as his forehead glistened with his sweat. "Let's play my favorite game, huh?" Riddick mocked as he released his tongue, grinning.

Almost immediately, the side effects of the serum were noticed by the scientist. Suddenly, he couldn't force his voice out of his throat. Dr. Morris took a deep breath and opened his mouth to scream, but not a sound came out. His vocals chords were paralyzed.

Riddick shook his head and grabbed a chair. "What, doc? Cat got your tongue?" He asked mockingly as he sat, straddling it, resting his forearms on the back of the chair.

Dr. Morris' eyes went wide open; he wasn't scared, he was now terrified. He was sure that Riddick was going to slash his throat in one fast move and everything would be done in seconds, but the thought of dying slowly while through his veins the red serum was running mixed with his blood stream never crossed his mind.

As if he could read the doc's mind, Riddick chuckled. "I bet you never though of yourself as a subject of your experiments." He growled as he tilted his head to one side. "Let's make ourselves comfortable, Maurice. It's gonna be a hell of a long night, doc."

Dr. Morris knew full well that within minutes his body was going to suffer the symptoms of a withdrawal that would become ten times worse with every second that passed, because Riddick had injected him with an overdose. He would have laughed contemplating the irony if he wasn't so paralyzed.

He had recommended this serum to control and manipulate others. He had treated Audrey with it to keep her memory loss. He knew full well that in minutes he would be at Riddick's mercy, unable to control his own body's reaction or functions. Dr. Morris shuddered in anticipation thinking about his last hours of life. Thinking about what it had come to. Nausea, hemorrhaging, shivers, tachycardia, cold sweats and finally a extremely slow painful death. Dr. Morris looked down and his eyes were wide open when he realized that he was going to pee his pants. The voice of Riddick brought him back to his current situation.

"You're going to die tonight, doc, but not before you'd be able to feel in your veins what millions of innocents suffered over the years." Riddick said as he stood, grinning He was circling him slowly, talking in a low tone of voice; cold and distant. "What an irony, huh, Maurice?" He added as his mind conjured a vision of those kids killed in those foster homes, and Riddick went lost on thoughts.

Richard B. Riddick was considered the most dangerous bloody killer among all the known systems. An animal without scruples or conscience. A cold heartless monster capable of the most unexpected and unforeseen atrocities. But not even himself, who had grown up discarded from that society, treated like scum since he was new born, would had been able to carry out such an aberration. His survivor instinct had been what had kept him alive while defeating all kinds of dangerous situations. Using his intelligence and his skills. Skills that had been acquired over the years. Improved and perfected upon victim after victim since he was sixteen years old. His hands were stained with the blood of those who had died since them, his dark soul haunting him in his nightmares. Not even one of those nightmares reached their goal though.

If Riddick would have wanted to find a plausible reason why he had killed in the past, his answer would had been really simple; his own survival. But in this one exceptional unique occasion, his survival wasn't threatened. Riddick chuckled at his own thoughts. Dr. Morris' death wasn't only his private and personal revenge because he had dared to hurt the only person who Riddick had loved since the very first time he laid eyes on her.

Back then they were on that forsaken planet. He had been chained by his ankles and wrists to a wall in a dark place and she was there watching him. He hadn't seen her when he had already smelled her. Riddick realized that it had been there and then when she had seen him as himself and not like an animal. Jack understood his nature and his motivations and accepted him. Just because of that simple act of love, Riddick would have destroyed anyone who dared to lay a hand on his Jack. But right now, he was beyond that feeling. In the past he had killed because he had to, but right now he was going to kill because he wanted to. Dr. Maurice Morris would die because Riddick wanted to kill him.

His mind went back to that other single occasion in which he had killed someone because he wanted to. Back then, his victim has been the fucker who raped Jack when she was twelve years old and Riddick had unleashed his inner beast, gutting Jack's guardian alive.

Riddick stopped dead in his tracks and stared at Dr. Morris whose body was shaking in panic and pain, and realized that this time he was going to kill him in the name of others. He. Richard B. Riddick himself, was going to impart justice. He would be the jury, the judge and the executioner. And for the first time, he was going to lock his inner beast inside of his cage and he was going to offer his last victim the bizarre privilege of the cruelest death without scattering a single drop of blood.

Riddick was going to kill Dr. Morris' pride, his thirst for power, his dreams of glory and his fucking fat ego. And he was going to use the only thing that would be able to cause that effect. His own fucking serum.

Riddick growled silently as he forced his inner beast to enter its cage. The beast roared in denial, but reluctantly entered it and Riddick took a deep breath and exhaled slowly the air through his nostrils, growling one last time. He then went to the desk and grabbed the parchment. Grinning he turned on his heels and stood in front of his victim.

Dr. Morris blinked tears of pain, trying to clear his blurry vision as his nose started to bleed. "You reached the summit of your fucking flawless career, doc." Riddick said coldly. "You thought you were fucking untouchable. You thought you were like God himself, huh, Maurice?" Dr. Morris' eyes were wide open while forcing the air past his burning lungs, trying to control the spasms that were now causing his limbs to twitch so violently that he was sure they were going to tear loose from his torso. "You were going to make true your most precious dream, doc. Surrounded by all those upstanding civilized citizens who were silent accomplices in your crimes." Riddick continued while watching impassible how Dr. Morris was aware of how his life was escaping his body, unable to control anymore his ragged breath or his racing heartbeats. A searing indescribable pain slicing through his veins, paralyzing his organs, but still able to feel each and every nerve, cell and atom that was once his body. "Those allies who were once at your service are the same ones who sent me to kill you, Maurice." Riddick added, his silver eyes flickering to Dr. Morris' eyes. At the sound of Riddick's words, his pupils were dilated as the only sign of realization.

Riddick grinned evilly as he loaded a new syringe. Grabbing Dr. Morris' jacket, he leaned his torso forward and injected the syringe at the fourth lumbar, the abdominal aorta; directly at the sweet spot through his clothes. Immediately, Dr. Morris' muscles tensed at all once and his body went rigid for a few seconds. Riddick pushed him roughly back to his seat and grabbing his right hand, he put the parchment in his palm.

"Congratulations, Maurice." Riddick smirked. "Welcome to The Firm's Board Council. Enjoy your success, motherfucker." He added as he burst out laughing. Dr. Morris looked down at his hand and closed his fingers around the parchment, tightening his hand into a fist. His mouth opened to scream, but no sound came out. Just when his life was about to end and he was running out of time, Riddick leaned his head and just a breath away of Dr. Morris' face, he spoke in his more menacing tone of voice. "No one fucks with Richard B. Riddick and walks away." He hissed, grinning evilly.

Riddick stood back up and watched the exact second in which Maurice Morris was conscious about the humiliation. The exact second in which his pride, his ego and his thirst for glory was defeated. The exact second in which Maurice Morris reached his most precious dream and, at the same time, his mind started to wipe away each and every memory.

All his life crossed in slow motion in front of his eyes. The faces of each and every single human being who had been subjected to his experiments over the years. Their accusing eyes flashing at him, revealing the true nature of his acts. All those who had suffered the consequences of his limitless ambition were laughing at him. Alain, Mariel, Audrey. All his victims, all his crimes. Dr. Morris felt his guilt consuming him along with his anger, fighting while the pain became unbearable and finally everything went black.

Riddick grinned evilly as he moved backward, staring at how Dr. Morris' body went rigid. He then turned on his heels and headed toward the terminal where he had inserted the red disc with skull. He was going to pull it out when all of sudden an idea crossed his mind. Riddick smirked silently and fingered a new code on the keyboard. After a moment, a list with all the prisons along the Galaxy was flashing at him. Riddick grinned and selected from the list one name; Xela. He then inserted one last code and in the screen the intell he was looking for was spread.

Inmate: Unknown.

Alias(s): The Hacker.

Protocol Security Code: 25710290 / Q

Offence(s): High Treason.

Sentencing: Capital Punishment. (Forgiven by The Firm's Board).

Current Status: Imprisonment for life on Xela. Planet Zul. Alhaur system.

Riddick chuckled silently. _Yeah, old man, we won't be even after all, hacker,_ he said to himself as he fingered a new code that it was written at the bottom of the screen. Then he read again the intell and laughed silently.

Inmate: Unknown.

Alias(s): The Hacker.

Protocol Security Code: 25710290 / Q

Offence(s): High Treason.

Sentencing: Capital Punishment. (Forgiven by The Firm's Board).

Current Status: Freedman.

"Fuck you, Alexander," Riddick murmured to himself as his beast snarled silently. After that, Riddick pulled out the disc and checking his surroundings, he turned on his heel and left the mansion, heading directly to the space port.

------------------

Mr. Koemborn stared at Dr. Morris' corpse through narrowed eyes. He couldn't help but feel a shiver run down his spine at the vision in front of him. If ever before he had felt impressed about Riddick's twisted mind, in this occasion the killer had struck him numb. Not even he himself would have been able to conjure such a bizarre image. A masterpiece carried out with planned premeditation , a cold treachery. _Oh, Maurice, you didn't know who you were fucking with, _he said silently.

Mr. Koemborn thought about the painful irony in which Dr. Maurice Morris' final minutes of life had represented for him. Without a doubt his precious dream, his ultimate goal, had come true, but he had been unable to enjoy it much more than a few seconds. Mr. Koemborn was trying to figure out how the doctor felt when he realized that. Certainly Maurice Morris had became part of The Firm's Board. The evidence was still clutched between his rigid cold fingers.

Dr. Maurice Morris had been contributing with his experiments to The Firm's interests, but not even once had he showed his deep respect to the corporation or to The Board's presidents. Not even once he had been grateful because the members of the council had allowed him to take a seat at their very same table. Without a doubt his reputation as a scientist had no precedents, but his ambition was what caused, at the end, his own death. The Board's members had been playing with him, as if he was a marionette in their hands and he had been so blinded by the box, that he never bothered to open it, to look what was inside.

Mr. Koemborn fought the urge to burst out laughing at the top of his lungs. Riddick understood the doctor's weakness, using them against him, inflicting upon his victim the worst death imaginable. Nevertheless, he should have expected something similar. Dr. Maurice Morris's death had been caused by an overdose of his own serum. Mr. Koemborn suspected it had been the first time and probably it would be the last time in which Riddick overpowered the animal within to be able to act not like a bloody killer, but like a cold calculating assassin.

Not a drop of blood caused by the slash of a shiv, with the exception of the small cut on Dr. Morris' chest, and he figured out that one was courtesy of Miss Travis. Not a single piece of evidence that would lead anyone to think about murder. Everything in the room was placed exactly as it had been since always.

Mr. Koemborn narrowed his eyes in suspicion when he recalled in which room Riddick had decided to kill his last target. It wasn't that he would have chosen a different one in the mansion, in the end it was the only one voice activated and soundproof. Nevertheless Alexander's instinct was screaming at him that he was missing something in the picture; he only had to figure out what exactly.

Dr. Maurice Morris had been playing a double game with a man who wasn't going to allow that behavior; Alexander van Koemborn III. A man who had been able to betray his own blood on three different occasions in his life. A man who planned with calculating coldness the deaths of his father and his older brother. A man who hunted a young woman as soon as he knew that she was pregnant with his bastard. A man whose hand never trembled when he ordered to kill that woman, and afterward, dumping her newborn in a trash bin at the back door of a liquor store, wrapping around his little neck his umbilical cord. A man who sent that same baby sixteen years later to Slam city, turning him into one of the most dangerous men in the entire galaxy. A man who set the highest bounty over the head of a 24 years old man, becoming the most wanted man ever. Richard B. Riddick.

Dr. Morris discovered by casual accident the existence of that kid, but he hadn't been able to know the real identity. Alexander Koemborn knew full well how that revelation would affect his position inside of The Firm's Board. He couldn't allow himself to have any weakness, not even one. But, he wouldn't be the one to kill Richard B. Riddick. Not because he was his son, but because he secretly admired that killer. Above everything, Mr. Koemborn admired his unquestionable survival instinct since he was just minutes into his life.

Under his distorted perception of reality, Alexander van Koemborn III had been keeping that kid safe, hiding him from the eyes of the Galaxy. Nobody would have been able to suspect that Richard B. Riddick was Alexander's first born. The president of The Board chuckled silently at his own thoughts. He had looked directly into Riddick's eyes and he had seen the best within him, and that vision only made him felt proud of him. In some twisted way, Riddick was like himself. Alexander found in Riddick a dignified adversary, gifted with an intelligence out of the ordinary and as lethal as himself.

Now in the presence of Dr. Maurice Morris' corpse, Alexander van Koemborn III was certain about one undeniable fact. Richard B. Riddick wouldn't be a convicted murderer anymore; he would be, from now on, a free man. For now.

Nevertheless, Mr. Koemborn was still planning to keep an eye on Riddick. He was sure the killer might be useful sometime in the near future.

"Are we going to set him free, sir?" General Owens' voice pulled him out of his thoughts. Mr. Koemborn slid his eyes in the General direction, arching a brow.

"Of course, General, I'm a man of my word." Was his cold answer. He then turned on his heel and headed toward the door.

"With all my respects, sir. I think you should reconsider it." General Owens replied, frowning deeply. He wasn't sure that leaving Riddick alive and kicking and on his own was a good idea at all. Mr. Koemborn chuckled at the General's words.

"I already, did, General." He answered as he stopped dead in his tracks. Turning his head, Mr. Koemborn fixed him over his shoulder with a cold gaze, that sent shivers to the military man's spine. "Are you questioning my decision, Owens?" He asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. In response, General Owens knit a brow.

"No, sir." He answered fiercely. "My loyalty to your family is unquestionable, Mr. Koemborn." He added, frowning deeply. His voice sounded tinted with annoyance. Like the thought itself was a shame to the military.

"Good selection of words, General." Alexander said as he grinned evilly. "I wouldn't wish to be forced to do without your valuable services, my friend." His voice emotionless yet tinted with sarcasm. General Owens' eyes were wide open as he stiffened his position, saluting. Alexander chuckled. "Dismissed, General Owens." He said and continued walking to the door.

General Owens glanced one last time to Dr. Morris' corpse and followed Mr. Koemborn out of the room. When he reached the hallway two soldiers were waiting outside. As soon as he crossed in front of them, both stiffened their positions, saluting him.

"Clean the mess." General Owens ordered as he continued walking with long strides, thinking about Mr. Koemborns previous words and he couldn't help but wonder why the fuck The Firm's president refused at any cost to kill Riddick.

**Just for you to know, I'm not done with you yet. So, don't go too far. There are still a couple of loose ends around...erm... please, let me know that you are still there after so much time. Thank you very much. **

**njrd**


	38. Ch: 36 Rejoining the Human Race I

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Pitch Black's universe or any of its characters, but the ones you can't recognize are all mine. I'm not making money, just having fun.

**Author's note. **Well, childrem this is the last chapter of "Soul Mates". But…I'm not done with all of you …. Yet…. THANK YOU VERY MUCH, LADIES!

njrd

**E, **

**I have no words to express my gratitude to you for your help. So, I just going to say THANK YOU VERY MUCH, WOMAN!**

**I would like to say thank you to all of you who have been reading this story but not leaving feedback. If you are still out there, what are you waiting for? **

**ClaudZion**, sorry, love. No smut, but I'm going to tie a few loose ends, only thing not all of them, by now. Thank you, honey.

**ladydragon99**, thank you very much, sweetie. It really means too much for me to know that you're still there.

**Wildfire6962000**, Hey, love! I really missed you and I know that we are almost at the end, but what a hell of a ride has been, Wild. Thank you, honey.

**FitMama**, thank you very much, honey, but I'm not sure by now if we're going to see that, at least in this one.

**Animagious-White-Tyger**, thanks for your patience, I know it has been a reallly long break, but I'm back now.

**Unknown**, It has been a long time, but I'm back again. And if you have to read again the story…is that a bad thing? I think 'no'. Thank you, here you have another chapter.

**Nikita1506**, thank you very much, honey. Here you have more.

**dog-demon-emiko**, THANK YOU, HONEY!

**BatPhace**, You better than anyone else how grateful I'm for the help of my new beta. And yes, it has been a hell of a ride, woman! Thank you very much, Batty. I love you, girl.

**tamekabu**, yep, that was a real twist, huh? Thank you, honey. I love you.

**Ok, with that said, let's enjoy the last chapter.**

**Chapter 36** **Rejoining the Human Race (Part I)**

Riddick made his way back to the space port through deserted alleys and almost empty dark streets. After so many years out of Onix, Riddick felt strange walking those places once more, even though he never suspected he was going to come back, and for some unthinkable reason, he didn't feel comfortable at all. Anyhow, Riddick felt unease.

Maybe it was the way he had took care of the doctor; not allowing the beast within him to satiate its thirst for blood, or maybe it was the many memories that those same streets were bringing back, dancing inside of his brain. However, while walking with long strides with his five senses on silent high alert, Riddick couldn't push aside one bizarre sensation. He didn't feel like himself anymore .

It wasn't that he felt in danger, quite the opposite. He felt more out of place; like if he didn't belong to them anymore. They hadn't changed so much over the years. However, dark alleys were always similar in each and every planet, no matter how civilized the place at hand or how much security was present at that moment.

After what it seemed at eternity but little more than ten years, these same dark places had been always his home; the only places where he felt comfortable. The kind of places where his shined eyes were his advantage over those who wanted to hunt him down; where he was the predator while the others were his prey. The place where he had been fighting for his own survival.

In spite of all those events that had took place in his life over the years, the ones which had led him to be who he was today, Riddick didn't feel a wild rage burning his soul alive anymore. For the first time tonight, he had been able to control his animal side while and in the aftermath of a death. Of course, Riddick could sense its presence as strong as ever, but also as restrained as never before in his entire existence.

_"….Must be some part of you that wants to rejoin the human race…"_ Suddenly, Carolyn's words echoed faintly inside of Riddick's brain as he thought about his past actions. _"Truthfully, I wouldn't know how."_ His own voice resounded with his words back then.

Still lost in thought, but on guard, Riddick reached the space port and headed directly to "The Darkveil". As soon as he was in front of his ship, Riddick hacked her security code. He knew full well that Jack had followed his instructions, activating the panic code on the ship to keep herself locked in and safe while waiting for him to come back.

The ramp of The Darkveil lowered down with a metal hiss, and it had not even touched the ground, when Riddick lifted his head. A grin graced his lips as soon as he saw Jack at the top of the ramp, smiling broadly at him. No matter how many times he would see her smile, it always had the same effect on him. His heart skipped a beat just to match Jack's heartbeat, and, slowly, Riddick lifted his goggles and rested them on his forehead, locking eyes with her.

Jack felt a strong shiver, crossing her spine at the sight of his silver eyes, looking at her directly. She swallowed hard, feeling her heart beating faster; her chest moving in time with Riddick's even breathing. They both froze, motionless, just looking at each other; their eyes flickering. And all of sudden Riddick understood that Jack was the only one who had been able to make possible his redemption, his rejoining the human race. That was the miracle; the ultimate consequence of his change. He was human. Not anymore a heartless beast. Not anymore a cold bloody killer. Just a man.

His grin grew wide as he thought about the implications of that realization, and without hesitation, Riddick walked up the ramp and grabbing Jack's waist, he pulled her to him, holding her tightly against his chest. Jack smiled even more broadly as she encircled his neck, capturing his lips, demanding his surrender, and once again, Riddick obliged. When they released their lips, Riddick lifted his head, staring at the open sky above him. _Now, I know how, Carolyn, _he said silently, grinning.

------

Riddick inserted the codes to take off from Onix while fixing his mercurial gaze through the front window of the cockpit. After a long moment, a voice at the other side of the com allowed him the clearance. Jack let out the air she had been holding for quite long time while waiting in complete silence. Riddick glanced at her from the corner of his eye, grinning as he set the coordinates to their next destination.

As soon as The Darkveil was in open space, Riddick engaged the autopilot and swiveled in his chair, cracking his neck bones, easing the tension on his muscles. Jack smiled broadly as she stood in front of him, looking down at his silver eyes.

"Where are we going to go now, Riddick?" her voice sounded slightly tinted with concern. Riddick narrowed his eyes, growling and in one fast move, he grabbed Jack's waist, pulling her to him. Jack gasped as a huge shiver of anticipation crossed her body from head to toe. Riddick noticed and his grin widened.

"Now, we go back home, Jack." He answered as he made her sit, straddling his hips. Jack made herself comfortable in his lap as she encircled his neck. "Back to New Mecca." Riddick added as his hands stroked Jack's back up and down. Jack pressed her body down, causing a low growl to escape Riddick's lips as soon as his incipient erection made contact with Jack's body. In response, she moaned softly as she pressed down a little more, feeling through the fabric of their clothes the so familiar bulge starting to grow.

They had ahead of them around six weeks of trip until they reached Helion system and both of them knew exactly how they were going to spend the time on board of The Darkveil.

**--------------**

_**Scorpion system. Planet Onix. The Firm's main building.**  
_

Mr. Koemborn walked with long strides down the hallway directly to his office. He was dressed in his usual outfit, an indecently expensive dark suit. Two soldiers at each side of him were escorting him. As he walked, he was playing with a small disc between his fingers, his lips spread in a slight grin. Mr. Koemborn finally reached his personal assistant's desk and one of the soldiers moved ahead of him, opening the door. Mr. Koemborn nodded firmly and entered his office. Afterward, the two soldiers proceeded to stand on guard at his door.

He went directly to his personal computer and inserted the small disc followed by a security code. In seconds, the information enclosed on the disc started to be printed. The disc had a report of the transmissions that had been made over the last twelve hours. Alexander Koemborn was looking absently the screen, his fingertips tapping the desk when something that shouldn't be there caught his attention. Frowning, he read silently. _Transmission to Alhaur system. _Mr. Koemborn narrowed his eyes and his jaw tightened. Continuing to gaze at the screen, one of his hands pressed on his vid com.

"Good Morning, Mr. Koemborn." General Owens' voice and his salute greeted him. Mr. Koemborn, turned his head slowly and fixed his eyes on the General.

"General, I want to know the current state of the tracking chip located at Xela," he said coldly. In response, General Owens knit a brow, slightly confused for a second, but nodded firmly 'yes'.

Tapping the keyboard of his terminal, General Owens inserted a code and waited for the intel requested. Frowning, he noticed that it wasn't the one he was expecting to receive. _Son of bitch,_ he said silently. His hands closed in fist so tight that his knuckles turned white under the pressure as he narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Mr. Koemborn, the tracking ship had been disassembled, sir." General Owens said as he sent directly the information to Mr. Koemborn's personal computer. Just a moment later, the screen showed the intel he had requested. Fixing his eyes on the screen, Alexander Koemborn read for himself.

_"Protocol Security Code: 25710290 / Q. Location: Xela. Planet Zul. Alhaur system. Current tracking chip status: Disassembled. Authorization: Alexander van Koemborn III."_

Mr. Koemborn locked eyes with General Owens. His gaze was hard and cold. It held no emotion.After a few seconds of tension, he spoke.

"Where's The Darkveil?" Mr. Koemborn asked as he reclined on his comfortable chair, making a supreme effort to control his rage while waiting to confirm his sudden suspicion. General Owens inserted the codes to track the ship's destination as his eyes were wide open.

"Sir..There's…there's no sign detected." The General finally answered as he checked one more time the protocols to track the exact location of Riddick's ship. Mr. Koemborn arched a brow as he leaned forward, feeling his blood boiling inside his veins with blind rage.

"What did you say, General?" His voice sounded tinted with banked anger. General Owens stiffened uncomfortably on his chair, concern written all over his face.

"The Darkveil is nowhere to be found, sir." He replied as he frowned deeply. "The beacon had been hacked, Mr. Koemborn. Riddick is missing." General Owens added. In response, Mr. Koemborn tighten his jaw even more.

"That's all." He muttered through clenched teeth as he closed the connection. Taking a deep breath, Mr. Koemborn leaned back on his chair, with his fingers entwined, tapping his chin, pondering the meaning of Riddick's acts.

Mr. Koemborn had said to Riddick on one occasion that there was just one thing that he was never going to tolerate from anyone, much less from his own blood. Disrespect.

It was one thing to be a cold assassin who was more than just skillful and worthy for The Firm's interest, but a completely different thing was fucking with his own father, playing his game and rising victorious.

For a second, Alexander's mind went back to those old images he had seen hundred of times in documentaries about the wild life on the Old Earth. A vision of two lions fighting to keep the control and power over a herd popped inside his mind as a deep growl let his lips. The Galaxy wasn't big enough for two alpha males.

After a long moment, he finally managed to regain his usual coldness and inserting a new code, he typed a small text that would be sent to each and every prison across the galaxy as well as to all the military bases.

When, he was done, Mr. Koemborn made himself again comfortable in his chair. "Richard, Richard, Richard..." He trailed off as he fixed his gaze in a spot only he could see. "We will cross paths soon, my son."Mr. Koemborn murmured to himself, chuckling silently as an evil grin graced his lips. In front of him, his personal computer was flashing The Firm's Board's official report.

_Top Security Protocol number 952415296_

_State: Activated._

_Subject: Riddick, Richard B._

_File: Classified A+_

_Current state: No bounty in force._

_Going into effect: Actual date._

**-----------------------**

_**Alhaur system. Planet Zul. Xela city.**  
_

Alain took a seat in front of his computer as soon as a beeping sound alerted him that he had received a classified message. Typing a security code to prevent any tracking of it, he downloaded it. In two seconds, the screen showed a picture of a woman. Alain's shined eyes were wide open as he gasped in shock. His heart stopped dead, racing wildly at the vision in front of him. Alain couldn't give credit to what his eyes were seeing.

Mariel was smiling broadly, her green eyes sparkling with their unique brightness, just like when she was young. Without even being aware of that fact, Alain mimicked her smile while fixing each and every detail of her face.

Mariel was still as beautiful as she was the last day they looked at each other. Nevertheless, her hair, tucked up in a simple bow, showed a few tufts of white spread in it and around her lips and eyes there were a few wrinkles, the only evidence of those years that they had been torn apart from each other.

Alain felt overwhelmed in seconds with feelings, visions and memories. Betrayal and anger were mixed with loneliness and pain. Rage and sorrow with love and hope. All those emotions were spreading inside of his veins like liquid fire, making him feel more alive than ever before.

Flashes of visions of where they both were together walking hand in hand, talking, laughing, making love?popped all at once as clearly as a sunny day, warming his aching heart, bringing peace to an internal turmoil that it had been taking place since the day they were separated. His mind was busy trying to put some order on the chaos that Mariel's picture brought to his heart and soul when unnoticed tears were shed. Just then, he fixed his mercurial gaze on Mariel's neck, allowing his mind to understand what he was looking at. The necklace. Mariel was alive.

It was then when Alain noticed for the first time that there was a message printed at the bottom of Mariel's picture. Frowning deeply, he read aloud.

"All roads come to New Mecca."

Almost immediately the message blinked and the letters vanished on the screen to show another message. With suddenly trembling fingers, Alain tapped the keyboard and enlarged the letters, swallowing hard. His silver eyes almost jumped out of his face as he blinked furiously, clearing his blurry vision when the meaning of those written words sunk to his brain. _I knew you had it in you, tiny-boy, _he said silently while fresh tears were shed unrestrained, but this time, those tears were full of joy. _Finally you rejoined the human race, Richard._ A few seconds later, Alain burst out laughing hard at the top of his lungs unable to believe what Riddick had done for him on his own will.

_Tracking chip number 25710290 / Q. _

_Current status: Disassembled._

_Enjoy your freedom, old man._

_Tiny-boy._


	39. Ch: 36 Rejoining the Human Race II

**Chapter 36. Rejoining the Human Race (Part II)**

_**Planet Helion Prime. New Mecca. Six weeks later. ** _

Riddick inserted the coordinates so that The Darkveil could approach Helion Prime's atmosphere. Riddick contacted the space port of New Mecca, asking for authorization for landing. He had informed the main tower that Captain Richard Fry and his wife, Jacquelyn, both on board of "The Moon Eclipse" were reporting a minimum stay of one month, visiting locals and old friends. Riddick hadn't used their real names or his ships identity in spite of the news that had been spread across the Galaxy. However it was too soon to be certain about what The Firm's president next move was going to be.

Riddick knew full well that Alexander Koemborn was a man of his word, but he also knew that he was a dangerous motherfucker, and Riddick had the conviction that no matter what The Board's official report might say, they always were going to keep an eye on him for the rest of his life. So, he was never going to let his guard down completely.

------------

Imam took a seat on his armchair as he picked his glasses from the small table at his left side. Finally he could enjoy some kind of peace inside of his own home. Of course he gave thanks to Allah each and every day because he had at his side his beautiful woman, his beloved daughter and his new stepdaughter, Danielle. But, he had to admit that three women around himself was too much sometimes, even though he always had had endless patience.

Lajjun, Danielle and Ziza had gone early that afternoon to the market place. They had said something about shopping for a new dress for Danielle. Later they were planning to visit Kassim's family. Imam shook his head, smiling silently when he recalled the last night conversation over the dinner.

Samir, Kassim's older son, was back on New Mecca after he had graduated with his University grade. He was going to take care of his father's business. Later that night at their bedroom, Lajjun said to Imam that Danielle had caught Samir's attention when they crossed paths with him at the Town Hall. Imam remembered how he had rolled his eyes, telling his wife to not start planning something between Danielle and his best friend's son without asking first. In response, Lajjun giggled and replied that she had already done that. Samir was a few years older than Danielle and both of them had been talking almost immediately after Lajjun introduced them.

Subconsciously, Imam grinned as he conjured a vision of his little daughter Ziza and his most recent daughter Danielle. He couldn't help but think with pride about Danielle and how she had been so strong, pushing aside her fears and doubts, allowing his family and himself take care of her. For a second, Imam recalled the state Danielle was in when she came to New Mecca, and that painful vision caused him to conjure a vision of another girl; his first child; Jacqueline.

Imam let out a heavy sigh, forcing tears back as he put his small glasses on and picked a book from the table. Fixing his gaze on the cover he read silently. _"The Beauty and The Beast."_ Imam smiled sadly as he traced with his fingertips the engraved letters printed on the cover of the book, enjoying the soft sensation of the leather against his fingers.

That book had been Jack's favorite one since the day he gave it to her and Imam never moved the book from the place where Jack left it five years ago. Imam closed his eyes, praying silently to Allah. After a long moment, he opened his eyes and fixing his gaze in a spot only he could see, painful memories overwhelmed him.

Flash back 

Imam walked with long strides across the streets of New Mecca. It was around midnight of one Sunday night. He had spent almost the whole day at the mosque, like he used to do, and when he returned to his house, he found it empty. No trace of Jack. His heart started to race inside of his chest as he had the suspicion that something terrible had happened to her.

Jack had never been very disciplined, but where he was concerned; she always kept her promises. He knew that she was going to pass the weekend at Kashimir's home. Kashimir's father, Kassim, was an old friend of Imam and he told him that they were hosting a party. Imam had excused his presence because he had to attempt his duties at the mosque. Jack was supposed to come back home that afternoon, but it had grown dark and she wasn't still there.

Imam hurried his steps, heading directly to Kassim's house. As soon as he arrived, Kashimir's father opened the door to him.

"alaykum 'as-salamu, my friend." (Hello. Peace upon you, my friend.) Imam said as he bowed slightly his head. In response, Kassim replied while bowing as well.

"s-salam alaykumu, Imam." (Hello. Peace upon you, too, Imam.) His words were followed by his move to one side, making room for Imam who entered the house. "What brought your unexpected visit to my home, my friend?" Kassim asked with concern on his voice. Imam frowned deeply as he heaved a hard sigh.

"Kassim, I'm looking for my child, Jacqueline. She was supposed to be at your honourable home, attending your celebration." Imam explained as he took a seat in front of Kassim. In response, Kassim blinked confused for a second.

"Imam, my dear friend. I'm concerned about your words because Jacqueline never attended my celebration." He replied as he offered Imam a cup of tea. Imam felt his legs go weak as a strong shudder of fear crossed his spine.

End flash back 

He had made a promise to Riddick. A promised he meant to keep, but he had failed him. Imam knew full well Riddick had trusted him with the only person in the entire galaxy who meant everything to him. His kid. His little Jack. _"You could take care of her, holy man." _Riddick's words resounded deadly serious inside of his brain while he recalled all the events that took place after that long painful night.

Imam closed his eyes, praying silently to Allah, asking for guidance and advice. He needed to find Jack no matter the cost. The local authorities of New Mecca told him that there wasn't any ship that had taken off with a fifteen year old girl on board over the last twenty four hours. Imam felt his heart breaking apart with those words. Where was his child?

During the next months, Imam spent all his time, praying and trying to find her. He contacted the elder members of the Muslim community in search of help and support, but it seemed as if Jack had vanished from the Galaxy. Imam moved heaven and earth to find her. He even tried to contact Riddick, but nothing seemed to have the desirable result. Imam refused to loose the hope and continued with his search.

A few months later, Imam met Lajjun and they married. Almost immediately, Lajjun gave Imam a beautiful daughter, Ziza. Nevertheless, inside of his heart and soul, his Jacqueline was still alive. Watching Ziza growing only served to make Jack's memory stronger with every new day.

Jack would be always his daughter as mush as Ziza. Imam had opened his heart to her, showing Jack his unconditional love, not expecting hers in return. Not only because he felt it was his moral duty or his responsibility, but because it was what he wanted. It was the wish of his heart. Imam would never be able to forget his children, the ones who died on T2, and he always suspected that Jack felt guilty because she survived and they died. In spite of the pain that that lost caused his heart, Imam choose freely to play a father role with that girl.

They both were survivors of a terminal crash and they both would be endlessly grateful to Riddick for saving their lives. Nevertheless, those weren't the only reasons in which their strong bond was based. Their connection was stronger than blood.

The first weeks after Riddick left, Jack buried her pain in herself unable to show any kind of emotion. Imam remembered how she locked herself inside of the room she shared with Riddick, crying in pain during endless days and nights. Imam just prayed to his God, waiting. Waiting for her to be ready to let him enter again her broken heart. Imam knew for sure that Jack was stronger than it seemed at the first sight. And that she only needed time to heal her painful wound. But Imam also knew full well that those wounds, the ones from the soul, were sometimes hopeless. Still, he refused to let Jack fall apart. Back then and after Riddick left without saying 'good bye', Imam was afraid of loosing Jack too.

After what it seemed an eternity for the old wise holy man, Jack finally allowed him a place inside of her aching heart and, from that day and on, their connection grew stronger. Like an invisible lace made off steel that nobody would be able to break, not even themselves, even if they wanted. Love, understanding and trust were their guidance along the path they started to follow together. They didn't know what the future had in store for them and, certainly, neither Imam or Jack had experience concerning a father - daughter relationship, but they managed to walk that path together.

Deep inside of his heart, Imam was sure that someday he would be able to see his daughter again. With that hope wrapped around his heart, Imam embraced his faith with even more strength than ever before, praying silently for her safety, wishing that wherever Jack was, she would be safe. He held that invisible lace like his dear life and continued looking for his child.

After five years of unfruitful search, waiting in vain to find her, Imam came home one day and found a message for him. As soon as he fixed his tired eyes on the screen he knew who was the sender.

_- Gemini system. Planet Thalion. Danielle Petersen._

_Where the hell is your God now, holy man? -_

Those were the only words flashing at him in a black screen. Imam couldn't explain himself the reason why, but he knew then and there deep inside of his heart that Riddick had found Jack. Even though that message didn't make a single mention of her, he simply knew.

Imam contacted with the nearest Muslim community. It was located at the other planet of Gemini system, Thalis, asking them for their help to find Danielle. It was then that Danielle talked with him, telling Imam everything she knew about Audrey Jacqueline Travis and Richard B. Riddick. He didn't find peace inside of his soul with that revelation.

Riddick and Jack were together again. That was true, but such intel made him felt uneasy. Even though he was sure that at least Jack was safe with Riddick, Imam couldn't push aside the feeling that they both were in danger. Once again, he did the only thing he could, pray for them, hoping they were safe and sound. But inside of his heart, he was praying, asking silently to Allah to allow Riddick forgive him for his fault and making him be able to give Jack what she so desperately needed more than air to breath. His love.

Imam shook his head, dissolving his thoughts and stood, leaving the book and his glasses on the small table. Imam went motionless as he closed his eyes, feeling his heart beating fast inside of his chest. At that exact moment, he knew his child was outside of his house; his home, their home.

--------------------

Jack looked at the house she had always considered her home. The only place when she felt loved. The only place in which she had been happy since she was a little child. Her home. Their home. Jack knew even she didn't need to be told that Imam was inside and she couldn't explain herself but she knew he was waiting for her.

A little more than five years had passed and it seemed to her an eternity. So many things had changed since then. She wasn't anymore that girl who lived with a holy man, going to school every day, doing homework, while pretending to be happy. She was now a young woman, who had killed mercs and was now sharing her life with the only man she had loved since the first time she laid eyes on him, the infamous Richard B. Riddick.

At that moment, Jack wasn't sure what would be Imam's reaction when he knew all the events that had taken place since the day they were separated. Imam always had been proud of her, but now? Jack went motionless, unable to make her muscles move at all. She was frozen in place, overwhelmed with memories.

Jack left the house telling Imam she was going to a weekend party after school. Kashimir's house, Jack remembered. _"Allah protect you my child."_ Imam's last words echoed faintly inside of her brain, his voice solemn and full of pride to her. Jack swallowed hard as she took a deep breath, trying to calm her breathing that was now ragged.

The house was exactly as she remembered it. Nothing had changed over the years. The double wooden door was closed, but she knew that it wasn't locked. Imam always left them open just like his heart. An unconscious smile graced Jack's lips when she remembered him dressed in his loose robes, kneeling in the direction where the sun goes down, praying silently sacred words in Arabic, almost in an inaudible murmur.

Jack chuckled at her vision. She never understood a single word he said, but she always felt an overwhelming peace washing over her, like an invisible warm veil, just listening to him, praying. His voice floating in the air through each and every room, filling her with hope and joy, healing day after day, without being aware of that fact, her aching heart and soul.

Jack saw herself, hidden behind the doorframe with her eyes closed, listening to Imam's voice. Silent tears were already rolling down her cheeks when Jack conjured a vision of both of them, locking eyes in complete silence. Imam always knew she was behind the door, listening to him, but he never said that aloud. No need though. They both knew it and it was enough.

"Jack?" Riddick asked as he encircled her waist, pulling Jack out of her thoughts. Jack looked at him directly at his silver eyes, fighting fresh tears back.

"I'm scared, Riddick." She admitted almost in a murmur. Riddick knit a brow, narrowing his eyes. He knew full well why she was scared. Jack couldn't push aside the painful suspicion. What if Imam had forgotten her over the years? What if Imam didn't love her anymore?

"I love you, Jack." He found himself saying, bending his head capturing her lips in a slow gentle kiss. Jack pressed her body against him, encircling his neck. Riddick growled softly as he reluctantly released her lips.

"I love you, Riddick." Jack murmured as she brushed her lips with his.

Suddenly the main door opened and Riddick lifted his head, staring at the figure standing a few meters of them. Imam. Jack turned her head, following Riddick's gaze and gasped soundlessly. Her heart started to beat faster and she swallowed one more time, hard.

Imam's heart skipped as he locked eyes with Jack. Without a second thought, he opened his arms completely, giving silently thanks to Allah, because his Jacqueline was back, safe and sound. Nobody knew the living hell in which he had been immersed since that day in which Jack left to go to school and never came back. And even though the woman in front of him had nothing to do physically with the girl he remembered and missed for five years, he saw in her eyes that fifteen years old girl who would live forever inside of his heart.

Finally Imam moved one step forward, his robes floating slightly with the night breeze, causing the effect as if he wasn't walking but sliding across the floor in an ethereal move.

"Jacqueline…" He trailed off, letting his tears run free. Riddick let go of Jack and moved one step backward.

"Imam" Jack blinked her tears and without a second thought, she rushed to him. Imam closed his arms around her body.

"Jacqueline. My child." He sighed hard as he tightened his hold, pressing Jack against his chest.

Even after five years not knowing about each other, the strong connection were still there. Their lace made of love, trust and hope was more visible than ever before. Jack had been so scared, wondering if Imam would forget her, that she herself forgot that Imam was the only father she had known and loved.

"Father…" was all Jack could say before her throat closed completely as she shut her eyes tightly.

------------------

The news about Richard B. Riddick had always been regarding his criminal records all around the systems, but for the first time in years, the news was another whole completely different one. The Firm's Board official report had been made public. Richard B. Riddick's bounty was no longer in force. From that day and on, there wouldn't be a single prison that would be interested in him; no more mercs would hunt Riddick. Alexander van Koemborn III had kept his word.

Riddick stared at the ceiling of their old bedroom thinking about the last couple of days, and after a long moment, he closed his eyes, blocking inside of his brain any other thought or idea, concentrating on one single word. Riddick let that word spread inside of his mind in all its glory, allowing himself the feeling of finally be able to enjoy it. A caressed dream that it had been always out of his reach. Unable to let himself wish or dare to even think about that word since he was a kid. _Freedom?_ his own voice echoed faintly inside of his brain.

"Freedom…" Riddick murmured almost to himself, savoring the taste of that simple word in his lips like if it was the most delicious dish. The nourishment of the soul.

People didn't know the real meaning of that word. But Riddick knew it. They had no idea about how the lost of freedom would lead anyone to their self-destruction. But, he knew it. Most people never would be able to think about how to survive without it. But, he knew it. They never would be able to understand the meaning of freedom because they always took it for granted. But he knew it. They never would be able to know what a person would be able to do to keep their freedom. But he knew it. They had no idea about the real implications of enjoying such privilege. Yes. A privilege. But, he knew it. And Riddick knew it because he had lost his freedom many years ago.

Riddick was in a place he never though he would be. He had between his arms the only woman he had ever loved. He had ahead of him a whole complete different kind of life waiting for him. He was going to be able to enjoy the privilege of being free, sharing that freedom with his little Jack, with his woman.

Riddick thought about the implications of that feeling as he allowed himself, for the second time since he met Jack, to let his mind fly free to that vision of a place he hadn't visited in years. A place hidden within the deepest part of his dark soul. A place where nobody else had been allowed to enter, not even Jack. Riddick always had known that what lived in that far corner, it was an utopia. A luxury that he wouldn't have dared to wish for. Until now.

"Riddick?" Jack's soft voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "Are you ok, big guy?" She asked as she stroked his cheek gently. Riddick turned his head and looked directly at her green eyes.

"I'm free, kid." He whispered as his silver eyes flickered to Jack's, his deep voice hoarse and strangled. She felt her heart skip a beat, matching Riddick's heartbeat at the sound of his words. Jack nodded 'yes', not trusting her own voice at that moment, smiling broadly, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

Jack was the only person in all the universe who understood what freedom meant for him. Jack was the only person in all the universe who was able to understand the real motivations that led him to kill in the first place. It wasn't just a question of survival instinct, it was also a question of being able to enjoy freedom. For all those upstanding civilized citizens, Riddick was just a heartless monster, a cold killer, but for Jack, Riddick was a man who had been searching desperately for his freedom. And, she was able to understand him because she had lost her own freedom too.

They locked eyes, causing the time to stop around them. Swallowing the invisible knot in her throat, Jack found her voice.

"You're free, Riddick." She murmured, a breath away frombhis lips as she encircled his neck, pressing her naked body to him.

"I'm free, Jack." Riddick repeated as if trying to convince himself that his most precious out of reach dream actually came true. Jack tightened her embrace around him even more. She wasn't close enough to him. Riddick encircled her waist and buried his face on her neck, inhaling deeply her essence, feeling his lungs filled with it.

Closing his eyes, Riddick concentrated on the vision of that place as he took a ragged breath and did something he never had done since he was sixteen years old, allowing himself to give the final step to rejoin the human race.

Riddick had started to follow that path, without being aware of it, the second he changed his mind and went back to that cave, saving Jack and Imam from a sure death. Carolyn sacrificed her life for him, showing Riddick that his own life was worthy of being saved, even if back then, he didn't share that conviction with her.

During the following days on board of that skiff, with the constant uncertainty of his future, Riddick thought endless hours about Carolyn's words and actions, and it was then when he realized he could have an opportunity to live a normal life. Then, his nightmares came back, hunting his dream, making him leave the only other human being who meant everything for him, Jack. Consciously and without a second thought, Riddick abandoned her and returned to the darkness where he felt secure and safe, allowing his inner beast to lead his acts.

Once again, Jack was the one who helped him to find that path again. The one he had been forced to leave to be able to survive after the painful loss. The first time she said 'I love you', Riddick felt like dying inside, unable to believe that someone would be able to love him.

Tears rolled down his cheeks with unrestrained force, wiping away years of pain, anger and loneliness in their silent path. Closing wounds. Leaving behind his nightmares and his fears. Riddick cried silently until there were no more tears to be shed.

Jack felt her heart breaking at the sign of his silent tears, wetting her shoulder. She closed her eyes and moved her hand, stroking his broad back up and down, murmuring soothing words to him in the similar way he had soothed her in so many occasions in the past. Feeling his pain and rage fading slowly while those tears were shed. Sharing with him those emotions and feelings that had been restrained for so many years.

She never had believed in Fate until that night. Fate always seemed to be more than ready to fuck her again and again. Fate had forced her to experience so much pain and rage, more than anyone should be made to suffer. But, Fate had made her cross paths with another human being who had experienced much more pain and rage than herself.

Jack closed her eyes, letting her own tears free as she understood for the first time in all her life what was the meaning of two words she had heard on a couple of occasions. Those two simple words were the ultimate reason why they were together right now and why they had felt an invisible strong connection since the very first time they locked eyes. Those two words were the reason why they would share their life from now on together, not allowing anybody to tear them apart anymore. They never would be two again; they would be from now on just one. _So different and yet so similar,_ Jack said to herself as realization dawned.

They were soul mates.

**Author's note: ok, ladies. Next update will be the Epilogue I in a few days. Leave me your reviews because this review whore need them more than air to breath. **

**Thank you very much.**

**njrd**


	40. Epilogue I

**Author's note.** Ok, señoras, we finally reached the Epilogue I. If I have to be honest with all of you, then I have to confess that during more than just a couple of months I REALLY thought I wouldn't see this post it. Ok, now onto the Epilogue.

It's really, really long, so it's going to be cut in three parts, and please note that you're going to find paragraphs writen in _italic_ _letter_. There a bit of everything, and you know what I mean. So considered yourself warned.

I would like to give a big kiss and a big hugg **to my beta E** because with this one I've been a pain in her ass, I'm sure even if she has too much class to tell me directly. So, **THANK YOU, E!**

I would like to give thanks to all of you who are reading this story, but still not leaving feedbacks, reviews, opinions, thoughts, ideas. I'm telling you, guys. This is about to end, you better hurry up because you're running out of opportunities.

**I would like to give a big thank you to:**

**XXXevilgrinXXX**, you know how much I love you, woman, so…what can I say to you except THANK YOU!

**dog-demon-emiko**, Wow, that's a compliment you said, honey. I love when I can reach you in that way. I feel overwhelmed with your offer, and I'll think about it and I'll send it to you a message. And answering your question, well I'm definitively going to write more Riddick's fics. Thank you, love.

**Nikita1506**, glad to know I'm nor the only review whore around, honey. Thank you, Kita.

**batphace**, you better than anyone else know how much I appreciate what you said to me, Batty because we both love and admire Evil. So thank you, honey. I love you.

**Animagious-White-Tiger**, Yup! And if you remember, I almost killed him too a few chapters back, hee, hee. But, please, don't tell him or he'll go shiv happy on my pretty ass…LOL. ok, you're going to find answer to your questions along the Epilogue, so go read it and then leave me your feedback. Thank you, honey.

**hurricanegurl18**, thnak you, love. Here you have another one. Love you, HG18.

**OK, señoras, with that said, let's make ourself confortable and be ready for a hell of a ride. I said it was worthy and you know that I always fucking mean it. I hope you agree with me. Enjoy it!**

**WARNING!** This chapter contains material not suitable for people under 16. If you are easily offended, please don't read it! You've been warned! It's your responsibility if you keep reading the actual chapter and you're not allowed to do it. Once again: Consider yourself warned.

NJRD 

**Epilogue I** **(Part I)**

_**Planet Helion Five. Six years later.** _

It took him six years and all of his credits. Not to mention the after effects. Six fucking years, all of his fucking credits and fucking painful after effects, but …. he found her.

Almost eight months trapped in a bed, unable to move a single muscle, healing his many injures plus one year of painfully intense therapy just to be able to walk again. One more year to find a way to get off that fucking rock and two years and four months traveling around the galaxy.

He had lost the vision in one eye and countless scars marred his skin. His body was full of implants to make his bones support his weight and he was now addicted to shit named 'heaven', a powerful drug he injected to suppress the pain. He walked with a slight limp in one leg and he had to learn how to shoot and fight with a shiv in his left hand because his right hand wasn't useful anymore. But, every time his bones and muscles screamed in pain, he shut his eyes tightly, gritting his teeth and conjured a vision. A vision of himself, raping her savagely, torturing her body slowly and painfully. Marring every single centimeter of her skin until she begged for him to kill her, and finally stabbing her to death.

He didn't know where to begin his search though but he always had been a lucky motherfucker, and in spite of his current state, that fact hadn't changed a bit. He was still alive, wasn't he?

He had gone in search of all thoes old partners who owned him favors; he had spent his little fortune, paying for false leads and dead ends, until one night, he run into a merc in a whorehouse.

A fucker who had been in the special forces for a couple of years with really high, strong and useful connections, better than himself or anyone else he would had met before in his damn life. That merc wasn't interested in the 'Big Evil' because there wasn't a bounty on his shaved head any longer. That merc even laughed his ass off, out loud, when he gave him his little speech about his motivations. _"Revenge? What kind of fucking loser are you, man?"_ That merc had mocked him right to his face.

But he didn't care what anyone thought about him. Who cared about a fucking bounty? He was following another impulse and it wasn't credits. The only reason he had to survive his own endless living hell. Revenge. Sweet, cold bloody revenge.

The merc had looked at him as if he had grown a second head and after he had bought him all the drinks he could stand, the fucker finally said one single thing that made sense to him, pointing him finally in the right direction. _"Wild animals go home to die."_ That merc had said before he stood and disappeared with two sluts in the direction of one of the rooms, stumbling over his own feet. He wondered how an asshole like that one could have such interesting connections?

He had been hunting the 'Big Evil' for years, always just two steps behind. He had almost caught him on a couple of occasions on his way to Xela, but the killer never left his guard down. Never trusted anybody, never left enough evidence to follow a trace, never slept twice in the same spot or nearby, until he came back home with his little bitch. And here he was, landing on the planet Helion Five, in a space port of a little town named Airun.

It took him six years and all of his credits. Not to mention the after effects. Six fucking years, all his fucking credits and fucking painful after effects, but …. he found her. He had finally found her.

Audrey Jacqueline Travis, alias Jack B. Badd, alias Jacqueline Fry, alias Kyra Mathews. No matter the name, she had been, was and would always be Riddick's little bitch and she wouldn't see another daylight. Yeah, he always had been a lucky motherfucker and that fact wasn't going to change, was it?

"Ready or not, here I come, little bitch." Damien sneered with a dirty grin on his lips as he shot himself with a double dose of 'heaven'.

---------------

They decided to move to Helion Five because it was the further planet inside of the Helion system. Accordingly, the sun wasn't so bright and it wasn't heavily populated, but still a rich planet. Alain and Mariel moved there too.

New Mecca was a one day travel from Airun, one of the cities where they all lived together in a big complex located on the outskirts of town. Next to the complex there were two houses joined by a hallway. The Mathews', Kyra and Richard, lived in one of them; the Davis's, Mariel Elaine and Alain in the other.

'Little Jack' might look like a fragile piece of porcelain, but concerning sex, she was like an animal unrestrained. Riddick had loved every second of it, and so it wasn't long after they had settled on Helion Five, a couple of months after they had reunited with Imam, that Jack discovered she was pregnant.

Jack always dreamed of having a family, but through her veins still ran, mixed with her blood, all kind of viruses and their antidotes, and that fact was making her feel concerned. She wasn't sure if it would be a wise decision to have that baby. Actually, it wasn't that she didn't already love the idea of carrying in her womb Riddick's kid, but she was more than just terrified concerning the baby's health. However, Riddick and Jack made the final decision after the first tests were done, showing a baby that would be as healthy as it's parents and that those viruses would live inside of it's bloodstream the same as Jack's.

After Dr. Maurice Morris committed suicide, according to the authorities' final conclusions after the investigation, The Firm disposed of all his credits, properties and goods in a public auction. But, somehow, those goods ended in the hands of one nonprofit organization whose main administrator and manager was a corporation called 'Strays'.

'Strays' was dedicated to collecting kids from the streets, giving them a new kind of life inside of a family environment, showing those kids that they were worthy of love and respect. Of course, The Firm was oblivious to the fact that Riddick, Jack, Alain and Mariel were the ones behind that organization. Who would be better than Riddick and Jack, if somebody could understand those kids, it was them. The kids were going to live in a safe place surrounded by people seriously involved in the project, who were never going to abuse them in any way. Quite the opposite, all of them were there to help those kids in every possible way.

The process of selection for the staff was carried out by Jack and Mariel personally. They both were in charge of finding the perfect ones amongst those who applied for a permanent job with the organization. After a thorough investigation of their profiles made by Alain in which he searched if any of them had been related in any way with abusing children in the past, and only after they had a 'meeting' with Riddick in which he explained to them the rules of the game, the selected ones were ready to start with their obligations.

Concerning the kids, they not only received respect and love, at the same time, through the organization they could develop their capacities in different areas. The kids learned different subjects like Math, Literature or Physics and the like, but apart from these they received training in other really worthy disciplines which Strays' instructors and teachers considered valuable such as hacking computers, flying ships and self-defense. At the end, Riddick had found the perfect way to invest all the credits he had made while using his skills for The Firm's interest.

Alain created new identities for the four of them, with clean files and Mr. and Mrs. Mathews, as well as Mr. and Mrs. Davis appeared now as upstanding citizens. They even, from time to time, made their little contributions to those companies that belonged to The Firm but were developing their activities in fields that could be worthy for their organization. At the same time, Alain kept 'Strays' disconnected from themselves using an extremely complex net of corporations and their subsidiary companies spread all over the galaxy, just like he had done for years with the ex-soldiers at Xela city. So that way, nobody could figure out their exact location and in case The Firm was able to find them, they had their own security protocols to avoid the big corporation.

Alain as well as Riddick were more than sure that Alexander Koemborn was only waiting the perfect occasion to make his own move against them even if so far they had been living six years in relatively peace. Certainly, The Firm's president wasn't going to let them get with their own way. They both had learnt from their mistakes in the past, and even though there was no reason to suspect that The Board was scheming a secret plan to catch them, they weren't oblivious to the hazard of a sure retaliation on the part of its president.

Riddick knew Jack was still more than just worth the trouble to The Firm, taking into consideration the value of her bloodstream. Not to mention himself or Alain because their skills, or even Mariel because she knew more than just one top secret. They all suspected that The Firm was still on guard concerning them. So, none of them were taking for granted their peaceful existence. Nevertheless, they were enjoying their new lives more than air to breath.

However and in spite of all the precautions they took, nothing stopped a single man thirsty for revenge who avoided all their security measures following his bloody goal, guided by a blind rage against a twenty six year old woman who had stabbed him eleven years ago in a dark alley at a city named New Mecca.

**-------------**

_It was an unusually warm night, the streets were deserted at that time. Heavy clouds were covered the starry night, threatening to throw the more than expected summer rain upon the silent city. The alley was in shadows, just the outline of the buildings could be distinguished against the dancing moonlight as the clouds were sliding on the sky pushed by the warm soft breeze. _

_Riddick grabbed his shiv from his waistband and lifted his goggles, making them rest on his forehead. Slowly, he cracked his neck bones, tilting his head to both sides, easing the tension on his muscles as he narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Riddick came to a stop, surveying his surroundings, just his eyes were moving franticly. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly and deliberately through his nose. _

_He had been following her faint scent through the streets until he spotted her at the end of the alley._

_"Jack!" Riddick growled as he gripped the handle of his shiv. Hurried steps echoed in the dark, at the opposite side from where she was lying motionless. NO! In two seconds, he rushed to her side and knelt on the wet ground._

_"Riddick?" Jack hissed weakly through clenched teeth as she grabbed her stomach, applying pressure, shaking uncontrollably._

_"I'm here, beautiful." He said, stroking her cheek so gently that his touch was just a soft caress upon her skin. His voice sounded strangled and thick. Tightening his jaw, he glanced down and saw how her top was drenched with blood; her blood! Oh, fuck, NO! his mind screamed as Riddick breathed through his nostrils, feeling his inner beast roaring with wild rage at the smell of Jack's blood mixed with fear. Jack shut her eyes tightly, whimpering in pain. _

_"I'm cold, Riddick…. so cold…" her voice almost a weak whisper sent shivers up his spine. Riddick shut his eyes, cursing himself silently as he gritted his teeth. He lifted her torso with extreme gentleness and held her body against him, wrapping his arms around her. It was all his fault. All his fucking fault. "You promised me….Riddick…." Jack whispered hoarsely as a thin line of blood was visible from the corner of her mouth._

_A gentle rain was pouring down upon them and Riddick lifted his head, looking at the clouded sky as a hopeless roar resounded along the street. It was an inhuman sound, a desperate cry full of unleashed rage and unbearable pain. The roar of a wild wounded animal, who's heart and soul had been stabbed to death. "NOOOO!"_

Riddick awoke startled, snapping his eyes open as he looked around himself franticly, tightening his grip around a shiv that appeared from nowhere, its blade reflecting the moonlight. His heart was pounding inside his chest and his breath was ragged. He blinked furiously as he focused his vision, his body was covered in a thin veil of cold sweat. _Fuck!_ He cursed as he held his breath, feeling adrenaline running through his veins and his inner beast roaring, caged and extremely agitated._ Fucking nightmare…_ he growled, leaving the shiv at one side.

It was the same recurring dream that haunted him since he left Jack in New Mecca. It had been more than ten years since Riddick had last had that dream; the one in which Jack was bleeding to death in his arms, fighting for her life, and he was unable to save her. The one in which he was a powerless witness to Jack's slow and painful death. Back then, Riddick was sure that she was dying as a direct consequence of his inner beast's thirst for blood, but now, his animal side loved her as much as he himself did.

Riddick frowned, reliving the images playing inside his mind. The only difference from now and then was that eleven years ago, Jack was a fifteen year old tomboy with a shaved head and a skinny body, but now… she had turned into the woman she actually was. He growled, narrowing his eyes as Alain's words echoed faintly inside his brain. _"…I met a kid once, who had dreams about his future. Dreams that always ended turning into reality…. dreams about death and blood."_ Riddick felt his inner beast grumbling, still pacing inside of its cage. _Fuck, fuck, fuck…_ he cursed.

Jack stirred in her dream and pressed her naked warm body even more closely against his, pulling Riddick out of his thoughts, making him focus his attention on his wife. She was sleeping peacefully clasped at his body and Riddick let out the air he had been holding for quite long time with a heavy sigh and shut his eyes, rubbing his forehead. He tightened his embrace around Jack as he kissed her lips softly, just a brush.

Almost immediately, Jack's eyes fluttered open as she blinked in her sleep, smiling broadly, but her smile died on her lips as soon as she saw how his silver eyes were sparkling with the moonlight, showing an emotion she only had seen once before at Xela. Fear. Jack shivered and lifted herself slightly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked, stroking his bare chest, her voice tinted with concern. Riddick held her gaze and sighed hard, feeling his inner beast being soothed by Jack's caresses.

"Nothing." He whispered as the beast snarled at that. In response Jack narrowed her eyes in suspicion. She could feel his heart still beating fast against her own skin as his eyes flickered to hers.

"You can't lie, Riddick, not worth shit." She replied softly as she made herself comfortable on him, straddling his hips. "Tell me what's bothering you, Riddick." Jack added, kissing his chest gently, lingering on her caress.

Riddick took a ragged breath, fighting with himself a silent battle. "It's nothing, princess. Just a bad dream…" he trailed off, frowning deeply, struggling with himself. Should he tell her about his nightmare and the implications of it? Riddick had never lied to Jack and he didn't want to start now, but still…_Fuck, why now damn it!_ He cursed silently.

Jack swallowed hard and rested her head on his chest, listening as his heart skipped a beat, matching hers, as Riddick lifted a hand to stroke her hair, tugging a stray tuft behind her ear. Jack closed her eyes, breathing in his essence. She could recognize it amongst thousands, a mix of spices, sandalwood and sweat. It was powerful, strong and male, just like the man she loved with all her heart and soul.

She suspected he didn't want to talk about it and she wasn't going to push him, at least right now. Jack knew Riddick had been having nightmares over the last days, becoming more and more intense and consecutive. He tried to hide that fact from her, but Jack could read him like an open book and, whatever or whoever he was dreaming about was making him suffer in silence, to the point she could sense his internal turmoil and pain. Jack remembered how Alain had been talking about Riddick's nightmares when they were at Xela city. _Death and blood_, Jack said to herself.

There were only three persons in the universe who could cause such an effect on him in any way and they were connected with these premises. Lydia, their five year old daughter, Tay, their nine months adopted son, and herself. A huge shiver of fear ran across her spine and all of sudden, Jack wasn't sure if she wanted to know about his nightmare anymore. Riddick noticed it, as well as the subtle change in her scent and cursed himself silently because he suspected that his silence was scaring her and his inner beast growled in anger. He tightened his hold around her body and his hands moved from her hair to her back, stroking up and down, soothing her.

They had learned together how to be parents, lovers, partners, and it hadn't been an easy task because Riddick and Jack hadn't had experience, but they managed to get through every day, never taking for granted the time they were sharing. If any of them died, the other would be lost forever. Something would die inside and never would come to life again. Neither of them forgot about Xela and the following days, but, now they had two kids to raise, protect and love, and Lydia and Tay deserved a normal childhood, a normal life, the kind of life their parents never had while they were growing.

Jack raised her head and locked eyes with him, his warm fingertips drawing invisible circles on her skin, along and over her back and hips. A soft purr escaped Jack's lips as she pressed herself even more against his body, unconsciously rubbing her body against his, feeling his member coming to life. In response, Riddick grinned, applying a little more pressure as his hands slid down her back, grabbing her bottom, squeezing it. Jack moaned, feeling herself getting wet with the soft friction she was creating.

"Make love to me, Riddick." Jack whispered as she pressed down hard.

The unmistakable mix of desire, lust and love was sparkling in her eyes. The need in her voice and gaze was as clear as the reflection of the moonlight on his silver eyes. Riddick groaned, smelling her arousal and in one fast move, he rolled to one side, trapping Jack underneath him as she spread her legs, making room for him, grinning.

Riddick lifted his torso, supporting his weight on his arms as be bent his head, kissing her. As he slid his tongue between her lips, a tiny mewl of pleasure left hers and her own tongue slid past his and into his mouth, making him groan. They both were lost in that kiss, not wanting to end it, but finally breaking apart, gasping for air.

Slowly, he positioned himself as his silver eyes met hers. Jack shivered in anticipation and cupped his face with her hands, losing herself in his intense mercurial gaze. When she felt him pressing forward, sliding into her, she held her breath, staring at his eyes as Riddick buried himself to the hilt, growling.

"Riddick." Jack whispered as he went still, his body as deep as possible inside of her, closing his eyes, letting out the air he had been holding without being aware of it. Jack tightened her inner muscles, and a low groan escaped Riddick's lips as he slid out and then back in as slowly as he had entered her.

Jack moaned softly as her hands came to his broad shoulders, stroking all the way down to his bottom, squeezing it. Riddick growled deeply and pressed himself forward just in time with Jack's wet muscles clenching around his member and her hips thrusting upward.

"Fuck." Riddick hissed. "Hold onto me, Jack." He whispered, his lips capturing hers as he felt her arms pulling him closer. "You take my breath away, beautiful." Riddick whispered, feeling Jack arching her back underneath him, pressing her hips up, moaning his name as her legs spread further apart and Riddick pressed himself down. One hand buried on her hair and the other stroking all the way up to her hip from her knee. Jack arched her back again and when she clutched his member tightly with her inner muscles a deep growl resounded around them.

"Riddick…" Jack breathed as Riddick leaned down, kissing her neck, nibbling her shoulders, making Jack's soft hair stand at once. He then pressed his full lips to her ear.

"Are you with me, baby?" He asked as he slid in slowly and then out as slowly as he had slid forward, setting a painfully slow rhythm.

"Always." Jack gasped softly, stroking his back, her nails digging into his skin. Riddick grinned as he slid a hand under her bottom, putting the other against the center of her back and rising straight up, settling Jack against him as he knelt on the bed.

"Get closer, Jack…..Tonight I need you closer, baby." He whispered, making Jack shiver, hearing his husky voice.

He desperately needed to feel Jack's soft skin against his, so Riddick crushed her to him, burying his face in her neck, rocking slowly as Jack nipped gently along his shoulder. Riddick had to have her so close so that she was a part of his skin as much as she was a part of his heart and soul.

"I'm all yours, Riddick." She moaned, tilting her head back, nuzzling his cheek, whispering. "I love you, baby." Riddick shuddered at the sound of her words.

No matter how many times he heard her saying those words to him, they always had the same effect. No one would have been able to say them the way she did. It was the passion and the fire she put in each syllable and word.

They loved each other so much and with such intensity that sometimes it was almost painful. It was much more than just love that they felt for each other. It was an unique devotion beyond explanation. A need, so deeply stuck inside their souls that mere words couldn't make sense of it. It was a powerful addiction they developed, feeling the necessity of being touched by the other. A strong connection made of loyalty, respect and blind trust. Someone might be able to describe it almost as insanity, but it was exactly quite the opposite. What they felt was what gave them the sanity to go on living, bringing to their life the balance, keeping them on the right path.

Riddick grinned and slid his hands up her back, curling his arms around her shoulders. Jack pressed herself to him even more and wrapped her legs around his hips. A groan escaped Riddick's lips as he pressed up, then pulled back just to press up again, rocking up and down. Jack moaned, gasping soundly as her eyes half closed.

"Oh, God, Riddick…" Jack whispered breathlessly as he continued rocking up and down, knowing in advance that the movement was causing her clitoris to press against him.

Tonight it was completely different. Riddick had lost count of how many times they had made love over the last six years, and each and every time was unique, one of a kind, but tonight….tonight he had seen her dying in his arms, and the vision was still so painfully clear in his mind that Riddick felt the animal roaring inside his chest. His most horrifying nightmare came back to hunt him again, and the sensation of loss and powerless was so strong that Riddick found himself fighting back tears of anger and pain. He needed to feel that she was alive and in his arms, and that he never was going to lose her.

"Jack, look at me, princess." He whispered as he tilted his head back a bit, pulling away from her body. "Let me see your eyes, beautiful." Riddick need to watch her face, to lose himself in her beautiful eyes, to recognize in her gaze his own feelings, finding reflected in them the pleasure he was giving her. Jack moaned loudly as she locked eyes with him and Riddick found himself unable to let his gaze off those beautiful green eyes sparkling with their unique brightness.

Each move seemed choreographed, but at the same time so unexpected that Riddick shuddered thinking about his beautiful wife. He couldn't have enough of her. Another moan escaped Jack's parted lips and Riddick kissed her as if he never had kissed her before, as if he was sure that kiss would be the last one. His tongue traced her lower lip, wrapping around her own tongue as he rocked pulling back just a little, then pressing home again, increasing the rhythm slowly.

"I love you so much, Jack," he pressed her body against him, trying to get closer, almost knocking the air out of her lungs, as though he could get his body to somehow meld into hers. "I can't live without you, baby. I can't…" Riddick whispered, his lips full pressed against her ear. Jack shivered at his words. "I can't lose you, Jacqueline." His tone of voice sounded different all of sudden, his words held a desperation so intense and unexpected that Jack felt overwhelmed, and went motionless, feeling her heart stopping dead at the sound of her full name coming out from his lips. Riddick never had touched her or spoken to her the way he was doing now.

"You're not going to lose me. I'm not going anywhere, Riddick," Jack cupped his face in her hands, pressing their foreheads together. "I love you more than my life and I'll die before leave you." She whispered, fighting back tears. Riddick tensed, feeling his heart jumping inside his chest. "You're mine and I'm yours, got it?" she found herself saying fiercely, holding his gaze. "We're one." She said, stroking his cheek, putting as much reassurance as she could in her words. Riddick shivered and tilted his head back a bit, locking eyes with her.

"Show me how much you love me, baby." His words made her arch, pressing herself down onto him, driving him deeper inside her. Riddick hissed in pleasure and his hands supported her body. "That's it, beautiful, show me, Jack. Do that again, baby. Show it to me." In response, Jack pressed down hard as she clenched her inner muscles, gasping, moaning in pleasure louder as she did again and again. "That's it, Jack, fuck me." He hissed as his hips rocked harder, meeting her thrusts. "Fuck your man."

Jack cried out with every move he made, Riddick had been thrusting gentle at first but now he was going faster and harder. Then he grabbed her waist, guiding her onto him, thrusting deeper and deeper. Jack leaned her head back, biting her lip in a vain attempt to keep herself from screaming. But, Riddick wanted her screaming in pleasure, he always loved the fact that she was a screamer and that was the reason why their bedroom was sound proof. They could hear every single noise at the other side of those four walls, but no one could hear them.

Riddick changed the angle and her back arched hard of its own accord as her hips slammed down onto him, taking him even deeper. Jack then leaned back completely and the next stroke sent her out of control, making her scream his name as an overwhelming orgasm crashed over her body.

Riddick's head went back, thrusting his hips harder and faster as he held her hips. Jack was screaming, panting, writhing, thrashing, her fingernails scratched his forearms as Riddick roared in pleasure, coming so hard he thought he would die. Just then he thrust one final time, slamming into her as their gazes met.

They both were panting, their hearts beating in unison, pounding inside of their chests, their breaths ragged. Riddick lifted her and Jack wrapped around him, her arms holding his body tightly as he encircled her waist, burying his face in her neck. They were shaking, her inner muscles still spasming without control around him. Riddick took a ragged breath and blinked furiously, clearing his blurry vision as he felt Jack crying silently, her cheek on his shoulder.

Slowly, Riddick sat back on his heels and pressed his cheek against hers. He couldn't move, not that he wanted to. He could stay like this forever, buried inside of his woman, his wife. Jack sighed softly and felt his cheek wet. She shivered again and tilted her head back, locking eyes with him. Then, Jack lifted a hand and gently she cleaned a stray tear that was rolling down his cheek unnoticed.

End Part I

**Epilogue I (Part II)**

The following day 

Mariel and Alain had offered to take care of the kids the night before to leave Riddick and Jack a long night for themselves, and Lydia had been jumping up and down. Her eyes sparkled like a Christmas tree just thinking about going to sleep at their house. She already knew that Mariel was going to cook her favorite meal, not exactly healthy for a five year old kid. Alain was going to play millions of games with her before she went to bed, surely later than she should. In the end, grandparents were supposed to spoil their grandchildren, weren't they?

Mariel froze at the doorframe at the vision in front of her. Alain was sitting in one of the rocking chairs, feeding bottle of milk to Tay who seemed mesmerized, his gaze fixed on Alain's silver eyes that were sparkling in the dim light. Mariel found herself thinking about how Tay became Jack's and Riddick's son.

She had been with Jack in the market, looking for the perfect gift for Riddick's birthday when they run to a girl who was pregnant. The girl approached them, asking for a few credits to buy something to eat. Two minutes later, Jack and Mariel were sitting with the girl in a cafe, talking with her, actually almost pulling the words out of her.

At first, the girl was frightened and she didn't want to talk, thinking that maybe these two women wanted to take her baby from her. It wasn't the first time that someone made that offer before, but after a moment, she finally relaxed and told them her story while devouring the meal Mariel and Jack bought for her.

It was always the same kind of sad story, repeated no end through the centuries. Her name was Cleo and her punk of a boyfriend had knocked her up, leaving her as soon as he knew about it. When her parents discovered that Cleo was awaiting a baby, they threw her out of their house, saying that they weren't going to take care of a little slut like herself and her bastard.

She had saved some credits, doing this and that. Cleo didn't want to go into specifics and neither Mariel or Jack wanted to know about them. They suspected what kind of things she had probably been forced to do in order to survive.

She moved to Helion Five from a nearby system as soon as she could buy a ticket and she had been living on the streets for the last month. So far the authorities hadn't noticed her, but it would be a question of days now because she was about to give birth at any time. Cleo was only sixteen years old and surely the local authorities were going to take the baby, giving him up to adoption.

Before the day ended, Cleo was registered at the clinic inside of the complex that belonged to Strays, giving birth to a little boy who weight just 5 pounds (2,26 kg). But Cleo had been severely dehydrated and even though the staff at the clinic did all they could to save her life, she died two hours after the labor, leaving the baby alone. Before Cleo died she made them promise her that they would take care of her baby boy whose name she had already chosen, Tay.

Tay had been crying non stop since he was born and nobody seemed to know how to calm him down. He had been fed and a complete set of tests had been run. His health was fragile but he was a strong baby.

Riddick entered the clinic, looking for Jack and she told him Cleo's story. Without a second thought, Riddick took the tiny baby in his arms, murmuring soothing words against his ear in his deep rumble as he rocked him back and forth, cuddled in his strong arms. As soon as Tay fixed his still newborn blurry vision on two silver pools that were staring back at him, and felt that deep voice resounding against his little body, he stopped his cries. Mariel and Jack crossed their gazes in silent dialogue and they both knew that Tay had met who would be without doubt his father from that night on.

Mariel blinked and her mind returned to the present. She never believed in blood laces and the evidence was in front of her face and in her life. Alain and herself had adopted Seth, a boy who was fifteen year old when Riddick brought him home one night, five years ago, and her relation with Jack was like mother-daughter.

Lydia was sitting at the table, having her breakfast while paying attention to every single word her 'grandpa' was saying. She was going today on an excursion to the city with other kids her age to visit a museum and Lydia was very excited because it was the first time she was going out of the complex.

Mariel's lips spread in a huge grin, thinking about the little girl who was physically a little version of her mother. Same green eyes sparkling like stars, same hazel hair, but that was all. The rest was purely one hundred per cent Riddick's. Lydia was only five years old but she had a strong character and she even wanted to shine her eyes, just like her dad and her grandpa.

Tay was now sleeping peacefully in Alain's arms. Lydia loved her little brother as much as she loved her parents and themselves, and Mariel had no doubt that Lydia would protect Tay with her own life if it was necessary.

Alain was telling her the story of how Mariel and himself were reunited after more than 35 years of being apart from each other. Lydia was listening to him with her big green eyes wide open as she played absently with Mariel's necklace that was now hung from her neck, while continuing to chew her cereal. Lydia was taking in each and every single detail about the story, and Mariel was lost in thought, hearing her husband describing the scene.

Flash Back 

Mariel was sitting, her hands trembling slightly while holding a cup of steamy tea. She was as nervous as a teenager on her first date and, in some bizarre way, for Mariel it was her first date again even if she was in her mid fifties.

She had arrived two weeks ago in New Mecca, just a couple of days after Jack and Riddick, and she had stayed at one of the houses belonging to a close friend of Imam's. Mariel had been enjoying endlessly the company of other people; at the end she had been living confined at the military facility located in Onix since the day The Firm simulated her own death. Funny, she had been living in a golden prison, surrounded by all kinds of indecently expensive shit, but at the end she had been as much a prisoner as Alain, and she was now realizing that fact.

She had chosen, with the help of Jack and Danielle, a dress that matched the colour of her eyes and Lajjun had made her hair in a simple bow. The dress was an elegant classic model that revealed subtly her curves. She might be in her mid fifties, but she was still in shape and Mariel even flushed slightly when Riddick gave her the once over, letting out a soft growl just like he did the first time he laid eyes on her.

Jack and Riddick had driven her to the space port and now she was sitting with Jack at her side, waiting for Alain while Riddick had gone to look for him. The ship was about to land in the next minutes and Mariel found herself getting more and more nervous with every second that passed.

She took her cup of tea and sipped from it, making her best to not drop it. Jack smiled as she took her hand in hers, squeezing it gently and Mariel couldn't help but jump a little, causing Jack to grin like a loony.

"Don't you make fun of me, Jack." She whined. Jack smiled broadly, tapping her hand.

"You have to relax, Mariel." Jack teased as Mariel narrowed her eyes, groaning.

"That's ease to say, but difficult to do," she whispered, feeling her heart starting to race. Slowly, as if she was afraid to know the time, Mariel glanced at the clock that was hanging from the wall in front of her. It was almost 8pm in New Mecca. He will be at any time crossing that door. "Oh, my God! I think I'm going to have a heart attack." Mariel gasped, pressing a hand against her chest, feeling her heartbeat speed. Jack laughed softly and bent her head, kissing her cheek.

"Leave that line for tonight, sweety." Jack mocked, receiving on the part of Mariel a love tap on her hand.

"Aw, shut up, Jack." She hissed, rolling her eyes, but she couldn't stop the huge grin that graced her trembling lips. Jack shook her head and took a sip of her tea.

---------

All the passengers had left already the ship and no trace of Alain was detected. Riddick frowned deeply as he headed directly to the ramp, greeting a couple of employees who were working that shift. It had started to get dark in New Mecca, so he pulled up his goggles, fixing his gaze on the ramp when finally he caught a glance of Alain.

He was at the top of the ramp, looking to a spot only he could see and it seemed he was lost in thought. Riddick narrowed his eyes and walked the last steps, stopping at the end of the ramp.

"Ain't got the whole fucking night, old man, so you better move that skinny ass of yours." He growled, smirking. At the sound of his voice, Alain blinked furiously and focused his gaze on Riddick, a small grin tugging his lips.

"Give an old man a break." Alain scolded him as his grin grew wide. Riddick rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"Save that line for your woman tonight, Hacker." He replied, chuckling. In response, Alain tensed slightly, his brain racing.

What was he going to tell her? How was she going to react? What if she didn't love him anymore? What if she didn't like his eyes? Alain was shaking like a teenager, his mind a complete chaos. More than thirty five years had passed. He was just a skinny old man with almost no hair, so full of doubts and so scared that he thought he was going to puke. His heart was beating fast inside of his chest and at any time he was going to have a heart attack. What was he thinking at his age?

Riddick watched his pale face, playing all the emotions that were overwhelming Alain and he couldn't help but felt pity for him. Alain was scared to death and Riddick started to suspect that the old man was going to faint at any time.

"Hacker?" Riddick called him. Alain stared at him. "Time to face your own fears, old man. You're not alone anymore and that woman has been waiting long enough." He added, his voice cold yet tinted with something else he even couldn't place. In response, Alain took a ragged breath and nodded 'yes', walking down the ramp.

Looking around her, Mariel started to play with the necklace, rolling the black lace between her fingers, biting her lower lip when from the corner of her eye, she saw Riddick, and behind him…. _Oh my God!_ Her voice exclaimed silently as she saw Alain.

He was there, a few meters from her. As tall as she remembered him, dressed elegantly but not in excess, goggles covering his eyes. Her heart stopped dead just to match his, that was pounding like a drum. Slowly, Mariel stood and smiled shyly.

Alain's heart jumped inside of his chest at the vision in front of him. Mariel was there, looking at him, her eyes sparkling like he never had seen them before. His shined eyes took in every detail, fixing them in his brain.

Jack stood and went to Riddick's side, knowing that suddenly they weren't there for the couple.

The world had vanished completely a few seconds before and only both of them were standing, looking at each other, frozen in place not knowing what to do or say at that very moment.

How could mere words explain what they were feeling? There weren't words to describe the emotions that were overwhelming them, wrapping their hearts and souls like an invisible veil. Time stopped around them and it seemed as if all those years they were apart never existed. All doubts and fears vanished at once. They were again together and nothing else mattered.

Hesitantly, Alain moved forward, stopping a few feet from her and pulled up his goggles, blinking a couple of times, his eyes sparkling with unshed tears. Mariel held his gaze and felt her heart being ripped apart at the vision of those silver eyes flickering to hers. At that exact moment, she understood how much he had loved her if he had mutilated himself to make worth the sacrifice she made, and suddenly that sacrifice didn't mean anything compared to what he had done.

Alain lifted a trembling hand, and hesitantly, as if he was sure that she was going to vanish at any time, he lifted it to her cheek and stroked it softly, just to test if she was really there in front of him. Alain wasn't sure that he would wake up at any time, crying because she was dead.

All those years full of pain, desperation and anger were forgotten as soon as they were able to touch the other again. They went silent for a long moment, just feeling each other. Both of them were shaking and neither of them were sure if their legs were going to be able to support their weight. Finally, Alain took a ragged breath and swallowing hard the invisible knot in his throat, he found his voice that sounded hoarse and thick.

"No matter what they said. You were always my beautiful woman." He whispered, nose to nose with her, his eyes still closed. "I love you, Mariel." He said as he tilted his head back a bit, kissing her lips softly. Mariel felt her legs go weak as soon as she heard his voice and felt his lips on hers. She opened her eyes and lifted a hand, stroking his cheek.

"I always loved you, Alain." She whispered, silent tears rolling down her cheeks as she pressed her trembling body against his, kissing him.

End Flash Back 

-------------

"So, you already told him," Mariel said as she made herself comfortable at Jack's side, taking her hand in hers. Jack nodded 'no' absently as she stroked softly her son's head who was peacefully sleep in his cradle.

"Not yet," she breathed.

"Why not?" She asked. Jack frowned deeply.

"I don't know….I was going to tell him last night, but…" She trailed off as a huge shiver crossed her spine, remembering how they had made love and Riddick's eyes sparkling with an emotion she only had seen once before. Fear. Mariel noticed and squeezed Jack's hand gently.

"Do you want us to go pick Lydia from that excursion to the city?" She asked, not letting go her gaze off her. Jack nodded 'no'.

"No. It's ok. You stay here with Tay. Riddick sent me a message, Seth is going to take care of that." She answered absently as she stood. "I'm going to the clinic." Jack added as she kissed Mariel's cheek, then went outside without another word, still unable to get Riddick's gaze off her mind.

------------

Riddick walked with long strides directly to the gym. As he walked he couldn't push aside the strange sensation that was overwhelming him with every minute that was passing by. His instinct was telling him that something was wrong, but Riddick couldn't place what exactly. His mind went back to his dream, the one from the night before, and in seconds, his animal side rose, rumbling agitated as his blood boiled inside his veins.

Jack sent him a message telling him that she would meet him at the gym because Seth was going to go pick up Lydia, leaving her at Alain's and Mariel's place. It seemed that Jack was going to leave Lydia and Tay with their grandparents for another night.

A soft growl escaped his lips when Riddick remembered how everything started six years ago with Seth becoming the first kid who gave sense and form to what would turn out to be their most precious project; 'Strays'.

If anyone would have been able to say in advance how Richard B. Riddick was going to use his knowledge; he would have burst out laughing, hard, shaking his head in disbelief. A convicted murderer training kids in self-defense? Memories came floating as he closed his eyes, sighing hard.

_Flash back_

Riddick had been fighting with Jack about some shit that right now he couldn't remember at all. Not that it mattered. It seemed as if lately everything he was doing, thinking or talking about always pissed her off. Surely the fact that her hormones were out of control wasn't helping either. Jack was pregnant with his baby. A girl according to the last ultrasound test.

As soon as Riddick knew about the sex of the baby, he braced himself for what was coming. He didn't know the reason why, but Riddick suspected that two women around him 24/7 wasn't going to be a joy ride at all. He frowned deeply, thinking in advance about how to deal with both of them when they were in that time of the month, and he couldn't help but laugh out loud because he was anticipating events that would take place a lot of years from the present moment. It felt really good to be able to make plans and think that far into his future. _Yeah, Rick, it feels fucking good,_ he said to himself, still laughing.

However, tonight Riddick wasn't in the mood for another round of Jack's screams and tears, yelling at the top of her lungs that he was going to take care of himself from now on until his dick seemed a joystick, adding that it was all his fucking fault. _As if she wasn't there when it happened._ He chuckled silently.

So, Riddick decided that it would be better if he kept himself out of her sight, at least for a couple of hours. He knew full well what was going to happen as soon as he was back from his walk. A small grin graced his lips as he continued walking. At least when Jack wasn't bitching, she was fucking the shit out of him. Riddick's grin widened as he glanced at the open sky, giving silently thanks to Imam's God for pregnant hormones.

All of sudden, voices echoed in the almost completely dark alley, pulling Riddick out of his pleasant thoughts, making him come to a stop, hiding his presence in the shadows as his inner beast lifted its head in silent alert.

"Now, now, look what we got here, Mike." One man said, licking his lips. A short laughter was the answer from the man called Mike as he pulled out a shiv, the light reflecting on the blade when he brandished it in the air. "Come here, bitch. I've gotta have a piece of that ass." He added with a dirty grin on his lips, making the others burst out laughing.

It was then that Riddick saw him. A kid no older than fourteen, maybe sixteen years old. He was surrounded by four guys armed with blades. A deep low growl left Riddick's lips when he noticed the dirty glances those fuckers had flashing in their eyes and all of sudden he saw himself facing that same situation.

Riddick narrowed his silver eyes as his inner beast stood to pace the paths of its cage, rumbling. The kid was trapped with no way out, but Riddick didn't smell fear coming from him, quite the opposite, the boy pulled out a shiv and tighten his grip around the handle, facing them. _Kid has balls,_ Riddick chuckled silently.

The kid's shiv was a fucking joke and his hand was trembling slightly and Riddick found himself shaking his head. _You won't see another daylight, kid._ With his eyes still narrowed behind his goggles, Riddick tightened the grip on his shivs and watched the kid's moves.

He was fast and graceful, avoiding the guys attack, but they were just playing him if the kid hadn't realized that by now. He was all heart concerning fighting, no technique at all, and definitively not enough coldness to get out of there alive. In minutes the kid was going to seal his own fate and everything would be done.

Riddick wasn't expecting this sudden change in the events and he sure as hell wanted to leave his past there, in the past. But Jack completed the circle, she made possible the miracle and now there was no turning back. He had changed forever. So, Riddick cursed himself silently and stepped out of his dark spot, reveling his presence.

The four guys were playing with the kid, letting him think that he was going to get out of there, but they were just exhausting him, making him rush to one after another. Suddenly, from nowhere they saw a man standing a few meters from them and they went motionless. The kid glanced at Riddick from the corner of his eye and, without a second thought, he used the distraction his presence caused to rush one of the men from behind, growling. It was just a stroke of luck, but he managed to slash the man's throat and the man fell to his knees, grabbing his neck just to collapse onto the ground already dead.

The kid moved backward, shocked, he couldn't believe that he had actually killed one of them. He went motionless, holding his now blood stained shiv in trembling hands, panting and sweating. He could feel his heart pounding inside his chest and swallowed hard, forcing his nausea back, as he fixed his gaze on his hand and saw it covered with blood. His eyes were wide open and he collapsed to the floor on his knees.

Riddick narrowed his eyes when he saw the kid's reaction and after a second, returned his attention to the three men who were still trapped in the shocking image displayed in front of them. Too fast for them to know what happened next. One second they were watching his partner dead and the kid on his knees, next second the man became a shadow in motion, slashing and cutting. The next thing the kid saw was the three men lying on the floor as dead as their partner, and the man was cleaning two curved shivs on one of the fuckers' shirt.

The kid swallowed hard, blinking furiously. He hadn't seen or had heard the man at all. His hands were still trembling and his heart was beating so fast he thought he would have a heart attack. He looked at the four corpses for a couple of seconds and then back at the man. He was tall, bald, dressed in black clothes and his body was radiating danger all over himself.

The kid felt his heart skip a beat and moved backward as soon as the man lifted his head, looking at him. It was then that he noticed the man was wearing goggles. Riddick couldn't help but smirk, now he could smell the kid's fear. He hadn't been scared of four men who wanted to rape and kill him, but it scared the shit out of him just looking at himself after what he had done. But, in spite of that fact, Riddick saw how the kid was staring at him straight in the face and Riddick noticed a slight trace of defiance in his eyes.

"Who the fuck are you, old man?" The kid asked, raising his chin defiantly, his voice didn't match his bravado, holding his fear. Riddick chuckled at his words and in one fast move he rushed to the kid, making him stumble and fall on his bottom, one curved shiv now pressed against his neck.

"Watch your mouth, kid," Riddick growled as he slowly lifted his goggles, resting them on his forehead. The kid's breath caught as he gasped in shock, but in spite of his fear, the kid found himself unable to take his gaze off Riddick's eyes. Swallowing hard, he cleared his throat.

"How can I get eyes like those?" The kid asked. Riddick knit a brow as he stood, releasing the boy.

"Gotta kill a few people." Riddick replied, a slight grin tugging his lips. The kid chuckled at his answer as he got to his feet, looking down at his hand. He then shivered and lifted his head, holding Riddick's gaze.

"I just did." He retorted as he mimicked Riddick's grin. In response, Riddick chuckled and turned around, looking at the four men dead, thinking if his acts were going to have other consequences apart from the fact that there was four fuckers less to worry about from now on.

Riddick didn't know exactly what pushed him, maybe it was the fact that he knew what was coming, or maybe because that kid and his current situation reminded him of himself too much, the result was that Riddick found himself not wanting to let that kid face his own damned fate and before his brain registered his words, Riddick was speaking.

"Have you got a place to go, kid?" He asked as he crouched at the side of one of the men, searching his pockets. "Family? Friends?" He continued looking for their ID cards, getting ready to make the corpses disappear. The kid narrowed his eyes in suspicion and after a moment of hesitation he got to his feet.

"I'm not a fucking kid and I didn't need your help." He said fiercely. "Been taking care of myself for a long time, old man." Riddick went motionless, and turned around, jumping to his feet so fast that the kid almost lost his balance again.

"Listen, _kid_. You don't know shit about me, so if I were you, I'd cut the old man shit. Got it?" His voice was cold and hard and the kid felt a shiver running down his spine. "I've saved your sorry ass, tonight, and I'm not gonna kill you, but don't push your luck, boy. I might change my mind at any time." With that, Riddick turned again and continued with his task.

The kid was lost in thought, struggling with himself, while watching how the man was still pulling out from their pockets any thing that could be used to identify those guys, recalling what he had said.

Certainly, if that guy with silver eyes wanted to kill him he would have done it already, and he sure as hell had saved him from a painful end to his short life, no matter if he wanted to make him believe that he didn't need his help. He had been living on the street for quite a long time now, since the day their parents died and so far he had survived. However, it was the first time that somebody else had helped him without asking for some kind of 'payment' in return.

He wasn't stupid, he knew full well that what had happened tonight could happen again. It wasn't that Airun was that dangerous a city, but still from time to time there were ships that landed with all kind of scum. At the end, Helion system was located on one of the main routes of the pilgrims on their way to the new territories at the frontiers.

He didn't want to face that uncertain future without being ready and sure as hell, he was more than tired of being alone, wandering and loafing around. The kid knew full well that he had been taking his luck for granted, but how much longer he was going to be able to survive on the streets? At the end he was just fifteen years old. Why didn't he deserve to have an opportunity like other kids his same age? Maybe that dangerously lethal man had crossed paths with him for some reason. Maybe it was a bizarre sign of how wrong he had been until know, thinking that he didn't need anyone else apart from himself.

Riddick glanced at him from the corner of his eye and noticed how the kid was deeply lost in thoughts. It seemed like he was a good kid with bad luck. Surely he had been living on the streets for a while, surviving on his own and so far he was still alive. Riddick frowned thinking about what Jack, Mariel and Alain would say about this, and for a second, Riddick couldn't help but curse himself silently. _Fuck, Rick! You're just a damn hopeless case, a pussy_, he scolded silently, shaking his head.

The kid was still lost in thoughts when Riddick spoke again. "What's your name?" In response, he shook his head and looked at him.

"Seth. Yours?" Riddick chuckled as he hoisted one of the bodies over his shoulder .

"You sure want to know, Seth?" Was Riddick's answer as an evil grin graced his lips. Seth narrowed his eyes in suspicion but found himself nodding 'yes'. Riddick tilted his head to one side, thinking if he should tell this kid his real name, pondering the after effects of saying it aloud.

He didn't use it anymore. Just Jack called him 'Riddick' and always in the privacy of their bedroom or when there was no one around, using 'Richard' if she was pissed off with him. Mariel and Alain stuck with 'Rick' and for the rest of the people he was Richard Mathews, self defense and pilot instructor. After what had seemed an eternity, finally Riddick broke the silence.

"Riddick."

Seth's eyes were wide open, his mouth hanging open almost touching the floor as soon as he put two and two together. Silver eyes, shivs, dangerous…. _Shit!_ Seth exclaimed silently. He had heard about Richard B. Riddick, escaped convict and murderer. He was more than a legend amongst the strays from other planets that Seth ran with over the last year. _Holy shit!_ His mind screamed.

Riddick was almost a myth. The stories about how he had escaped slams, where he had landed, including those that were triple max prisons such as 'Butcher Bay', 'Ursa Luna' and the old 'Xela', and how he had survived a dead planet that was full of carnivorous winged hammerheads were constantly on their mouths.

Of course, those stories had been exaggerated to the point that there were more than just one who really thought Riddick was immortal. Others used to say that God was scared of Riddick and that the Devil didn't want him around. And even some people believed that he had made a pact with the Devil itself to which they both stayed out of the others business. Nevertheless, no one had had news about Riddick over the last year. He had disappeared from the galaxy after the bounty upon his head was revoked. So, naturally, the absence of fresh news only increased the speculations about Richard B. Riddick's myth.

Riddick had laughed out loud about those stories. There was nothing exciting or exceptional in the kind of life he had been forced to live since he was a little child until he found Jack on Thalion. If only they had known that there wasn't anything more amazing for him than spending endless hours making love to his wife or sitting talking with Alain…. Richard B. Riddick wasn't any longer that outlaw who those kids venerated, he was now husband, soon father, partner and even son. However, he was still as dangerous as always and no one who crossed paths with him dared to fuck around with Riddick.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" Seth asked, his brows arched completely. Riddick rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"No. Now move your ass and help me with these fuckers." He replied as he turned around, walking in the opposite direction from where he came. Noticing that Seth didn't follow him, Riddick spoke over his shoulder. "Ain't got the whole night, kid, so keep that ass moving." His tone of voice didn't leave any room to disobey, so Seth frowned deeply and after a moment, he went to one of the guys and grabbing his ankles, he started to drag the lifeless body along the alley, following Riddick.

_End flash back_

When he was about to open the gym door, he heard Seth inside, working out. Riddick glanced at his chrono, it was now 4 pm and he used to train with Seth and Jack after the training sessions when the kids were finished. Riddick pushed the gym door open and his eyes wandered around. Seth was lifting a set of dumbbells and he was alone. No trace of Jack. He then tilted his head to both sides, cracking his neck bones as he went to the boy's side.

"Hey, Seth, you already picked up my little girl?" Riddick asked as he helped Seth to leave the set of heavy dumbbells aside.

"Huh?" Seth replied completely puzzled as he grabbed a towel. Riddick glanced at his chrono, narrowing his eyes.

"I received Jack's message."

"What are you talking about? What message?" Seth asked. Riddick tensed all at once, feeling his inner beast, rising to its path, pacing its cage. In response, Seth looked at him completely lost. In two seconds, Riddick grabbed Seth's t-shirt, pulling the boy to him as his mind started to race. "I haven't seen Jack or Lydia since early this morning, man." He added quickly, sensing Riddick's beast, flashing in his eyes.

All of sudden, a vision of his most terrible nightmare popped into his mind. _Fuck!_ Riddick cursed silently and released Seth, storming out of the gym, running as fast as he could. Seth blinked confused and after a second, he ran after him.

----------

Damien had been stalking them for more than two weeks. He wasn't in a hurry, he always had been patient. Damien had waited eleven years to carry out his revenge, he could wait a couple of days more. He had found where they lived and their routine. He knew they had two kids. Damien laughed out loud. The 'Big Evil' and his little bitch had their own family, what a pity they weren't going to enjoy their fucking happy existence much longer.

Damien decided he wasn't going to go look for them, he was going to make them go looking for him. Sooner or later the perfect chance would appear and finally it did. Damien couldn't believe his own luck. After more than two weeks, he finally found the perfect occasion. He was going to wait patiently for his prey to show up, using the only bait that would make them come crawling and begging. The perfect trap with the perfect bait. Fucking flawless.

Damien stared at the group of ten little kids. They were with two adults who were checking that all of them were keeping in line. The little kids were squealing in excitement waiting their turn to enter the museum. Damien narrowed his eyes as he spotted her.

She was dressed in pink cargo pants, matching t-shirt and white tennis shoes. Long hazel hair and big green eyes. Her skin was caramel colour, as if it were tanned by the sun. She was giggling at something another kid was saying. Damien's eyes sparkled with a gleam of pleasure. He could be as bloodthirsty as "Big evil" himself, if he was in the mood, and definitively, he was in the mood. _Cute little bitch,_ he said silently.

Suddenly, she turned around and looked at him, holding his gaze. Damien tensed all at once and after a moment, he grinned, winking at her. She narrowed her eyes and returned her attention to her little friend. After a moment, the group finally entered the museum and Damien followed them inside. _Let the fun begin_, he said, smirking.

**End of part II**

**Epilogue I (Part III)**

Jack fingered the security code and the door slid open. She entered, looking absently around herself, lost in thought. She had the result of the test and it only confirmed what she already knew. She was pregnant. Jack didn't even know why she was suddenly upset. She should has been happy for both of them, but she couldn't push aside the weird sensation that everything seemed too nice, too perfect to be true.

So far she had everything she had always wanted, but never expected she would have. Two wonderful kids, three if she counted the one growing in her womb, a caring mother, two lovely fathers, good friends, an amazing, hot and sexy as hell husband, the best mind-blowing sex…. Jack grinned like a loony at her last thought, rolling her eyes. She was only five weeks pregnant and her hormones were already out of control.

She went directly to the kitchen, straight to the fridge unit, pulling out a bottle of ice water. Clouds had been sliding across the sky all the day and even though it was the rainy season, it was damn hot too. Jack sighed softly and opened the bottle, gulping almost half of it in one long draught. Looking through the window outside, she glanced at the open sky. Clouds had been threatening since early that morning to shed the more than welcome rain, but they seemed to be waiting for the perfect occasion to let themselves go. A beeping sound alerted her that a new message had arrived and Jack frowned slightly as she padded to the salon.

She sipped from the bottle as she keyed her personal code and the screen showed a picture of Lydia waiting in the line to enter the museum. Jack's eyes were wide open as a huge shiver of fear ran across her spine and all her soft hair stood at once. It wasn't the picture of her daughter dressed with the outfit she was wearing that morning that caused such effect on her, but the text blinking down below it. Jack's heart stopped dead at the vision in front of her eyes. _Oh my god, NO!_

_"Say good bye to your little bitch, Mrs. Riddick."_

Hundreds of images popped at once inside her brain when Jack read those words and the implied meaning. She felt unable to form a single coherent thought beyond the fact that her daughter was in danger and that she had to save her. Jack relived in a matter of seconds her painful past, memories long ago forgotten spread on her mind at once, and all of sudden the only thing that mattered was Lydia's life. Lydia was in danger.

Jack felt her maternal instinct taking hold of her actions, and without a second thought, she turned on her heels and ran outside the house in search of her daughter, leaving the message blinking in the screen.

---------

Damien had been making the tour inside of the museum, following the group of kids exhibition hall after exhibition hall. Pretending to be interested in what he was looking at, but waiting the perfect chance, cursing silently every time that the fucking little brats squealed, excited about something they were watching. Actually, Damien was restraining himself, fighting back the urge to snap their skinny necks, but that would meant a waste of energy and time even though those kids were getting on his nerves with every second that passed. Not to mention the fact that they were starting to give him a painful headache.

He had already sent the message to his prey, knowing in advance that being a mother, Jack would come. Looking for her little daughter and when she did it, he would catch her and then? then the real fun could start.

The merc licked his lips in anticipation, just thinking about the things he was going to do to the little bitch and her snotty kid. The unexpected addition of Jack's daughter in the game was just another sign of how lucky Damien considered himself to be. Now, he could play with Lydia while her mom was a powerless witness of the atrocities he was already planning inside his sick mind.

The tortures that the ex-soldiers at Xela had inflicted on Damien gave him a completely new perspective concerning the word 'pain', and the merc was going to enjoy endlessly showing Jack and her daughter the new meaning of that word.

He glanced at his chrono, laughing silently as he made a supreme effort, trying to keep himself focused, otherwise he was sure he would ended coming in his pants. Just playing in his mind with visions of himself torturing both of Riddick's little bitches, and that would ruin his flawless plan.

Damien had managed to get a draft of the museum's floorplan and he had been studying it. The building was all on one level but there was a large basement in which several pieces of art were stored while waiting the occasion to show them. It was the perfect place because its walls were sound proof and completely isolated in order to preserve the paintings. The only two ways to have access to the basement were the service lift or an emergency entrance located at the north side of the building that led to an alley.

A couple of days before, he had made himself pass as an art merchant who represented a bizarre business man who was interested in showing his private collection of oil paintings and pieces of art at the museum. So, according to his request and taking in consideration that it seemed that his collection was really valuable, the staff of the museum had showed him the facilities along with the security measures available. Damien made a mental note to bring with him everything he considered he was going to need to accomplish his goal while playing the role of his life, asking endless questions and showing his deep interest.

Damien glanced at his chrono one more time. It was now just a question of minutes before Jack showed up, searching for her little daughter, so he went directly to the restrooms and changed his clothes into a more suitable outfit. With that done, he took a deep breath and shot himself with a new dose of 'heaven'.

The group of kids was sat at the small auditorium ready to enjoy a virtual trip in which they would see different animals from the old Earth. The lights had been lowered in order to increase the visual effect.

Damien slid inside the room silently, his gaze wandering around, looking for the bait. After a few seconds, his eyes grew accustomed to the low level of light and he focused his vision. The teachers were as caught up as the kids in the images and sounds playing around them and Damien grinned evilly as he spotted her. It was going to be even easier that he thought at the beginning.

Lydia was completely absorbed, watching a black panther moving gracefully across the jungle while the voice was explaining how those ferocious animals from the old Earth lived and hunted in a wild habitat, and how they were silently dangerous in their lethal moves. The panther in the screen grunted, showing its sharpen fangs as a silver glitter sparkled in its eyes.

Some of the kids gasped scared, but Lydia giggle, thinking about her dad and how he used to play with her, pretending to be a panther, crawling and grunting in the darkness. Lydia had to hide from him and he had to find her. That was with no doubt Lydia's favorite game because when finally Riddick found her, he tickled her until she was gasping for air while laughing out loud. When she got her breath back, she always asked her dad for more and they started all over again.

Damien saw the perfect chance and made his move, sliding directly to where Lydia was. Suddenly the image on the screen changed, showing a brightly sunny day in a flat grassland with a herd of giraffes.

Lydia blinked, adjusting her eyes to the new level of light and saw a man moving toward her. He had a dirty grin on his lips and she narrowed her eyes when she recognized him. He was the man who winked at her when they were waiting in the line to enter the museum.

Lydia shivered as one word came to her mind. She didn't know the meaning of that word yet, but she herself as well as the rest of the kids her same age had been told to scream that word at the top of their lungs if they were scared of someone, no matter who that person was or where they were. So Lydia took a deep breath and yelled at the top of her lungs.

"MERC!"

At once, all the kids started to scream that word. Damien grunted, annoyed. _What the fuck?_ _Fucking little bitch._ He cursed as he crouched between two lines of empty seats. The teachers jumped from their seats, looking franticly around, searching out the person who had scared the kids.

The images changed again into a nice view of a full moon reflecting it on a dead calm sea, plunging the auditorium into complete darkness for several seconds, and the kids started to scream, some of them already crying because they were afraid of the dark.

Lydia never was afraid of the dark because she knew who was there to protect her. For other kids the Boogie Man was awaiting them in the darkness, but for Lydia the darkness meant her dad. So, she slipped down to the floor from her seat, feeling her heart beating fast. Damien blinked furiously, his vision adjusting once more and got to his feet. Almost all the kids were crying scared while their teachers were trying to calm them.

Lydia crawled in the darkness, searching around for a place to hide until her daddy came to find her. She was hearing the other kids crying and the teachers trying to sooth them. Lydia took a deep breath and kept crawling until she found the perfect place. _Daddy will find me,_ she said silently, as she crouched, pulling her little legs to her chest.

Damien tightened his jaw as he looked around franticly, trying to spot Lydia amidst the chaos in the almost dark room. _Fuck!_ He cursed. Her seat was empty and there was no trace of her. _Fucking little pieces of shit,_ Damien scolded as he headed toward the back side of the stalls, hiding his presence while waiting for all of them to leave the room.

In the meantime, the teachers finally calmed the kids and reunited all of them in one place. The lights inside of the auditorium went full on and it was then when they realized that Lydia wasn't there anymore. They started to call her, but Lydia kept in silence, hidden in her hiding place. She didn't trust anybody at that moment and she wasn't going to go out until she heard her dad's voice calling her.

The teachers crossed glances in silent dialogue and braced themselves for what would come next. How to tell Richard Mathews that they had lost his little kid after she yelled 'merc'. They shuddered in fear and went outside the auditorium with the rest of the kids in line.

When they reached the entrance of the museum, they saw Jack storming in. As soon as Jack saw them, she felt her heart jumping inside of her chest just to stop two seconds later when she couldn't see Lydia with them. The teachers explained to Jack as fast as they could what had happened. The security guards in the museum hadn't seen any little girl leaving the building; she had to be still inside, hidden someplace, so they started to look for her.

Jack went directly to the auditorium. "Lydia!" She called her. "Hey, baby, it's mommy. Where are you, sweetheart?" Jack asked as she looked around. Lydia heard her mom's voice and smiled broadly. "Don't be afraid, honey. Mommy is here now, everything is ok, baby." Damien laughed silently as soon as he laid eyes on Jack.

Lydia was about to leave her hidden place when she heard another voice, a man's voice and she went motionless.

"About fucking time, bitch," Damien smirked. Jack turned around fast, pulling out her shiv and found herself in front of a man. His face showed a dirty expression that sent shivers up Jack's spine and he was pointing at her with a paralyzer gun. "Been waiting long enough for you, Audrey." He added, shooting.

Lydia's eyes were wide open, gasping when she saw how that man shot her mommy. Her eyes filled with tears and shaking, she kept hidden in her place, waiting for her daddy to come. Jack felt a jolt of pain crushing against her chest as she threw her shiv at him.

"Fuck!" Damien cursed loudly when the shiv stabbed into his right arm. Jack groaned, feeling herself getting dizzy. _Riddick…._ She said silently and everything went black. Damien growled, kicking Jack's ribs. "Bitch!" He hissed, pulling out her shiv from his arm and turned around, narrowing his eyes. He still wanted to find Lydia but he heard the guards approaching the auditorium and cursing, he grabbed Jack's limp body and hoisted her onto his shoulder, heading directly to the entrance.

Just when he turned a corner, he saw two security guards coming toward him and without a second thought, Damien lifted his blaster gun and pulled the trigger, not even faltering on one of his steps. Finally he reached the service lift and stepped in, pressing the bottom to the basement.

_Yeah, a nice quiet place for us, Audrey, _he sneered silently as he glanced at Jack who was lying unconscious at his feet.

----------

"I should have killed that fucker Alexander." Riddick growled, his hands clenching into fists.

Alain watched Riddick and a strong shiver crossed his spine. He never had seen him so restrained since they met each other, and he suspected that Riddick was controlling himself in order to not let his emotion cloud his mind.

More than ever before, all of them needed to work like a perfect team and for that task, they had to remain calm and relaxed. They were running out of time, but rushing things would only lead them to make mistakes that could cost the lives of Lydia and Jack.

"It's not The Firm, Rick," Alain said as he swiveled in his seat. Riddick narrowed his eyes. "Alexander Koemborn would never hurt Jack or Lydia. They are too precious to the Firm, Riddick. It's someone else." Alain elaborated as he started to tap the keyboard of his computer.

"I don't fucking care. Whoever it is, they're fucking dead." Riddick tightened his jaw as he headed towards one of the closets.

Pressing a code in a panel, the double doors slid open and a room came into view. Riddick entered and walked directly to one of the shelves, picking up a small com. He attached it at his neck, then he picked two more shivs and put them in his waistband, hiding one more in his boot.

In the meantime, Alain had hacked the security system of the museum and the big screen was showing a view of the main entrance of the building. He was searching for the images recorded by the cameras over the last four hours.

"Rick, it's a trap," Seth stated, sighing hard. Riddick knit a brow and turned around, looking at him.

"I know, kid. That's why you stay here." He replied, pulling down his goggles. Seth tensed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What!" He asked, blinking shocked. "No way, I'm going with you. Jack and Lydia are my family too, Rick." Seth argued and Alain glanced at his son from the corner of his eye, feeling all of sudden really proud of him. In response, Riddick looked at him and frowned deeply.

It was true that all of them had become a big family and Seth loved Jack and Lydia as if through their veins were running the same blood. Riddick knew that that boy would die for any of them without a second thought.

"Rick, take Seth with you." Alain said, his eyes glued to the screen, searching something, anything that seemed out of place. "You might need some back up. We don't know what's going on yet." He added, his gaze still on the images playing on the screen when something caught his attention. Alain tensed and paused the image playing.

"Ok, but you do as I say." Riddick finally replied. Seth grinned, nodding 'yes' eagerly and grabbed his own shiv, putting it in his boot. Riddick rolled his eyes and tapped Seth's shoulder. "Come on, then." He added, turning around himself, getting ready to leave.

"Wait!" Alain said. Riddick froze and stared at the screen.

There was a man leaned against the banister of the stairs that led to the main entrance. Alain narrowed his eyes in suspicion as he zoomed the image. He had a bad feeling concerning him. Alain's silver eyes were wide open, gasping when he recognized that man. _Damnit!_ Alain exclaimed silently. Riddick growled when he fixed his gaze on the man that appeared in that image.

"A fucking merc." Riddick muttered in disgust, his hands closed so tightly that his knuckles turned white under the pressure

"Fuck, Rick, that's Damien, the merc Maurice sent to kill me. I thought the fucker would be dead by this point." Alain said, his voice full of concern and guilt consuming him slowly. "I should had had Carl kill him…. Damnit!" he punched his desk, shaking his head as he shut his eyes.

Alain was now realizing what a terrible mistake he had made six years ago, letting Damien get away. Carl had told him that he would regret it someday and obviously the ex-soldier was right. Alain hadn't let Carl kill him and now...

Alain's mind started to race, trying to figure out the reason why Damien had come to Helion system, looking for Riddick. There wasn't a bounty in force anymore, so his motivations had to be something else. The old man with shined eyes, rubbed his forehead lost in thought. He knew full well that Damien didn't have honour or a code of ethics, his credo was credits just like the rest of mercs. Why was a merc was spending his time hunting Riddick when there wasn't a reward for his capture?

There was just one word that popped into Alain's mind. Revenge. But why? Why was Damien looking for revenge? He wondered lost in thoughts when all of sudden, he felt Riddick's hand pressed against his shoulder.

"Hacker, find anything about that fucker and when you have the intell, you contact me." Riddick said, his voice cold yet tinted with concern. Alain looked up at him, nodding and then looked at Seth.

"Take care out there, Seth." Alain said. Seth nodded 'yes'.

"Don't worry, dad. I'll be back in one piece." Seth replied, grinning, making Alain mimick his grin. With that said, Riddick and Seth left the house and headed toward the museum.

Alain hacked the main database and searched Damien's profile. After a few minutes the intell he was looking for spread in front of his eyes and Alain read it, trying to find some connection between Riddick and Damien beyond the fact that the first one was an ex- convict and the second one was a merc.

Finally the connection he was looking for was flashing at him on the screen. Damien had been admitted into a clinic in New Mecca eleven years ago and according to his medical profile, he showed a cut on his chest and a stab on his back. Actually, he had been lucky, because whoever stabbed him, had missed the sweet spot by a couple of inches.

Alain checked the date and realized that it wasn't Riddick because he was already working for The Firm, so there was only one other person who knew the Big Evil back then. Jack.

At that moment, Mariel entered the house, carrying Tay in her arms. They were back from her daily walking and as soon as she laid eyes on her husband, Mariel knew that something was wrong.

"What's the matter, Alain?" she asked, leaving Tay in his cradle, putting a couple of cuddly bears at his side. In response, Alain let out a heavy sigh.

"I made a mistake six years ago and now I'm paying the terrible consequences, Mariel." He answered as pressed the com to contact Riddick. In two seconds, the voice of Riddick sounded at the other side.

"Yeah." Alain took a deep breath and plunged ahead.

"Riddick, he's not looking for you. That merc is looking for Jack." He paused for a second as he heard Riddick grunting at the other side of the com. "She stabbed the bastard when she was a child in New Mecca, the day she disappeared. I assume that The Firm's men who kidnapped her were using Damien to find Jack, and the bastard was using them, expecting that Jack would lead him to you." Alain explained, as a new sigh escaped his lips. "I'm sorry, Riddick. This is all my fault. I should have killed him when I had the chance."

Mariel noticed the sadness in Alain's voice and went to his side, resting her hands on his shoulders, squeezing lightly. Alain closed his eyes for a second and took his wife's hands in his, kissing them, lingering on his caress.

There was a long pause at the other side and then Riddick spoke. "I'm not gonna lose my family, Hacker. I'll bring my wife and my daughter back home. I swear to you, old man." Alain took a deep breath and inserted the security codes to access all the systems that controlled the building while waiting for Riddick to arrive at the museum.

"You couldn't know it, Alain. You're the Hacker, but you're not a mind reader." Mariel said gently as she bent her head, kissing his temple.

What she said was true, but that fact wasn't making Alain feel any better. Jack was in danger and so was Lydia.

---------------

Damien stood back up admiring his work.

Jack frowned, groaning as she tried to move but she couldn't. Her right side hurt like hell at the spot where Damien kicked her and she winced in pain. She raised her head and saw that she was tied to a table. Her arms and legs were spread apart and she shivered with the low temperature when she realized she was naked.

Jack struggled to release herself from her restraints and went motionless when a cold laughter echoed around her. _What the hell?_ She asked herself, blinking furiously, trying to clear her blurry vision.

A man was staring at her, a dirty grin still on his lips. He was looking at her from head to toe, as if he was admiring an expensive piece of jewelry long ago yearned for. Jack frowned deeply as she looked around her. It seemed as if she was in some kind of basement. The lights were full, almost blinding and she tried to see where she was exactly.

Finally the man walked to her side and Jack tensed slightly, noticing his gaze fixed on her naked body while he was licking his lips. She took a deep breath and focused her attention on him, trying her best to keep relaxed.

Damien watched her in complete silence, licking his lips. He had been dreaming of this moment for over six years and now that it had finally come, he didn't know where to begin. He could feel adrenaline running through his veins and 'heaven' working its magic upon his nervous system. Damien shook his head and locked eyes with Jack.

"Riddick's little bitch." The merc hissed as he circled the table where he had tied Jack, looking her over from head to toe.

Jack gave him a disgusted look. "I'm no one's bitch, you fucking asshole." She retorted as she narrowed her eyes, Damien laughed coldly and Jack felt anger rising fast. "What the fuck do you want?" She asked, following his moves. "There's no bounty in force anymore. No one is interested in Riddick." Damien chuckled at her words.

"Who said I came looking for the Big Evil?" He retorted, arching a brow as he stopped dead in his tracks. Jack frowned deeply. She didn't understand what was happening here.

If this fucker wasn't interested about Riddick then why he had kidnapped her? It was pretty clear for her that it wasn't Alexander Koemborn's hand behind this. Their security protocols would have been activated if The Firm would have made a move against them. Alain would have been alerted, besides, The Firm never would have hurt her, she was too precious for the corporation as well as Lydia.

"Then, why…?"

"What, bitch? You don't remember me?" Damien retorted, pressing a hand against his chest. "Ouch, that hurts, Mrs. Riddick…." he trailed off sarcastically, stroking her cheek. Jack tensed as she tilted her head out of his reach, but he chuckled and grabbed her chin, digging his fingers into her skin. "I thought I made quite an impression on you… 'cause sure as hell you did a number on me, little bitch." He added through clenched teeth, keeping his voice down as he let her face free, shoving her head to one side.

Jack frowned deeply, trying to put a place and a time to a face that seemed familiar. But, she felt a little dizzy and all of sudden she was fighting back her nausea. This fucker wasn't a soldier, he stank like a merc. Jack's brain started to race while watching at him. She had seen him before but where?

"I bet that you already forgot me, Audrey, but I do remember you since the fucking night that you, little whore, went shiv happy on me." He hissed nastily, pulling out his shiv.

Jack's eyes widen as she concentrated on keeping her breath even, just like Riddick taught her, without letting her gaze off the shiv he was gripping in his hand. And, all of sudden, recognition dawned and a vision of herself, rushing to him from behind, stabbing him, popped into her mind. The alley in New Mecca, The Firm's man she thought she killed. _"… At least I killed one of them…."_ Her words to Riddick the first night they made love at Xela spread in her mind and Jack narrowed her eyes, grunting. _Damn, Jack!_ She exclaimed and all of sudden she was annoyed with herself.

Damien pressed the edge of the blade against her chest and slid it down slowly, drawing an invisible line between her breasts not cutting her yet. Jack's soft hair rose all at once when she felt the cold blade touching her skin and she tensed every muscle in her body, thinking about her baby inside of her womb. Gritting her teeth, she forced her tears of anger back and swallowed hard.

"You, motherfucker…" Jack hissed. "You're not gonna see another daylight, I swear to God." She whispered menacingly. Damien's cold laughter echoed inside the basement.

"Save your energy, bitch, you're gonna need it. You'll pay for what you did to me, Audrey." He spoke as he continued sliding the edge of his knife when all of sudden he stopped at her right thigh. "Scream all you want, nobody will hear you." Damien hissed as he applied pressure. "Welcome to your worst nightmare, bitch." And with that said, he sliced a clean cut, drawing blood.

Jack hissed in pain and bit her lower lip hard. She wasn't going to give this bastard the satisfaction of hearing her scream in pain. Damien laughed hard as he made another cut just above the first one, but this time deeper. Jack shut her eyes tightly as she felt her nerves on fire, burning with searing pain.

She was breathing hard through her nose when she spoke. "Fuck you, asshole." Jack muttered through clenched teeth and Damien's eyes were wide open, mesmerized at the sign of her blood staining his shiv.

"Soon, Audrey, soon." He retorted, grinning nastily as he circled her, pressing the blade against her left thigh.

Jack swallowed hard and closed her eyes when all of sudden, she remembered the technique Riddick taught her to keep the mind out of the body, blocking the pain. _"Really effective if you're under torture, beautiful"_ Riddick's words echoed faintly inside of her brain.

They had been practicing this ancient technique for endless hours. Riddick didn't want to think about Jack being forced to use it, but he had no other choice. He had promised Jack he would take care of her and that he always would protect her from anyone and everything. But, Riddick needed to make sure that if that time they feared finally came, she wouldn't suffer more than she could take.

Back then, Jack had even made jokes with him, saying that if she had survived Lydia's childbirth, anything else would be a walk by the river. However, Riddick had insisted without end until she could control it, and now, Jack was giving thanks for her husband's stubbornness. _I hope it works,_ she said silently, knowing in advance that it would only serve for a while. _You promised, Riddick,_ Jack said and taking a deep breath, she focused her thoughts on one vision and concentrated on it.

Jack was with Riddick and they were inside of their big bed, laughing and playing with Lydia and Tay. A few more seconds of unbearable pain and her mind flew out of the present moment, far from the painful reality that was surrounding her.

----------------

Riddick entered the museum and looked at Seth. "Wait for me here, Seth." He said coldly, not leaving room for complaint. Seth narrowed his eyes, tightening his jaw, but after a moment, he reluctantly nodded 'yes'. Riddick knew full well he was running out of time but he had no other choice right now. He needed to make sure that Lydia wasn't hurt and there was only one way to find her.

The auditorium was the last place where they had seen Lydia, so she was probably still hidden there. Without wasting any more time, Riddick headed there, pulling out his shiv. The lights were fully leveled and he took a deep breath, catching Lydia's essence, Jack's and….. _fucking mercs._

Growling, Riddick pressed the neck com. "Hacker, turn the lights off in the auditorium."

Alain obliged, hacking the security system of the museum and inserted the new codes. All the lights went out in seconds, leaving the auditorium in complete darkness.

Riddick pulled his goggles up, making them rest on his forehead. Then, he closed his eyes for a moment as he breathed deeply, and concentrated all his senses on his daughter's scent. A few seconds and the beast roared in alert. Riddick could smell Lydia's fear mixed with her tears and let out the air he had been holding, giving thanks to Imam's God when he didn't smell blood.

"Lydia?" Riddick growled gently. Lydia sniffed, cleaning her tears as she lifted her head up, straining to hear. She wasn't sure if it was her dad's voice calling her, so she kept her silence.

Riddick heaved a hard sigh as he put his shiv back in his waistband. It was time to play Lydia's favorite game. So, Riddick crouched to the floor as he let out a deep growl that resounded throughout the small auditorium.

Lydia gasped, her eyes were wide open. She recognized that sound, she had been hearing it since she was a little baby.

"Daddy?" Lydia whispered, cleaning her tears with the back of her hand. Riddick grinned slightly as soon as he heard his little girl's voice and slid in the direction where her voice came from.

Growling loudly as he continued playing his part in their game, her essence grew stronger and Riddick came to a stop, crouching again in front of a panel located in the wall. He removed the panel and Lydia gasped as soon as she saw those silver eyes she loved sparkling in the pitch black.

"Come here, baby." Riddick said softly as he reached for his daughter, pulling her to him.

"You found me, daddy." Lydia whispered in a teary voice. Riddick held her against his chest, stroking her back up and down as she encircled his neck tightly.

"Yeah, sweetheart, daddy found you," he stroke her hair as he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "I'll always find my baby girl," he said gently as he tilted his head back a bit, kissing her wet cheek.

"He took mommy, the merc took mommy," Lydia whispered, shivering as she pressed herself against her dad. Riddick narrowed his eyes, growling.

"You saw him, baby?" He asked as he got to his feet, holding her. Lydia nodded 'yes' as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. Riddick grunted seeing his little girl crying.

"Don't cry, baby. Daddy is going to find mommy and we're going to go back home, ok?" Riddick said, holding Lydia's gaze as he lifted a hand, wiping her cheeks gently. "I do promise you, Lydia. I'll find mommy." Lydia smiled a little and Riddick held her against his chest. He then turned around and saw Jack's shiv on the floor. Riddick picked up the shiv and put in his waistband, heading toward the entrance where Seth was waiting for him. "Hacker, where's my woman?" Riddick asked as he continued walking with long strides, while soothing Lydia.

Keying faster than anyone would be able, Alain accessed the main control system and checked the different areas inside of the building. After a couple of minutes, he finally found what he was looking for. Alain's eyes were wide open as he gasped shocked. Riddick heard him gasping.

"Hacker?" In response, Alain swallowed hard.

"Rick, turn the com into silent mode." He replied, redirecting the security camera to the spot where Jack was. At his words, Riddick frowned deeply as he handed Lydia to Seth who held her against his chest, kissing her forehead.

"Are you ok, princess?" Seth asked her, stroking her hair. Lydia nodded 'yes'. Riddick pressed the little bottom of his com and turned his back to them.

"Done." He replied coldly and Lydia narrowed her eyes. Now she couldn't hear her grandpa's voice anymore. Alain took a deep breath.

"Jack is in the basement." Alain paused and Riddick tensed all at once as his inner beast rose to its path, roaring. "Riddick, you better hurry up 'cause that merc is a bloody sick bastard." He added, sighing hard. Riddick then looked at Seth.

"Go back to the complex. Don't wait for us." He growled coldly.

"What about you?" Seth asked, concern written on his face. Riddick looked at Lydia, grinning.

"I'm gonna play my favorite game." He answered, winking at his daughter. Lydia giggled.

"Oh, boy, no one messes with my daddy." She said, her voice full of pride. Seth chuckled and Riddick knit a brow, grinning at his daughter's words.

"That's right, baby girl, no one touches what's mine," he growled as his grin widen. In response, Lydia grinned devilishly, mimicking his dad's grin without being aware of it. "I love you, kiddo." He whispered, kissing her cheek.

"I love you, daddy." Lydia said, smiling broadly.

"Your father knows what you all have to do." Seth's nodded 'yes' eagerly and turned on his heels, heading toward the street with Lydia held in his arms.

As soon as Seth left the museum, Alain blocked all the doors and disconnected all the lights, leaving the building in complete darkness.

"Riddick, watch out," Alain said, rubbing his forehead. "That merc is not after a bounty, he's looking for revenge." Riddick cracked his neck bones to both sides and pulled out his curves shivs.

"Too fucking bad for him 'cause I'm gonna play who's the best fucking killer and I'm not gonna show mercy." Riddick growled and the beast roared in anticipation. Inhaling deeply, he caught Jack's scent, floating faintly in the air. _Just hold a little longer, Jack. I'm on my way, beautiful, _he felt the animal within him let out a roar of blind fury as soon as could smell Jack's blood. _I won't lose you, baby._

----------------

Damien gasped when all the lights went out, leaving the basement in complete darkness. Grunting, annoyed, he searched inside of his cargo pockets and pulled out his night vision goggles. _Yeah, Big Evil, come whenever you want, motherfucker,_ he said silently, adjusting them onto his eyes. He then glanced at Jack, who had passed out from the lost of blood, grinning.

"I'm not done with you yet, whore," Damien muttered as he moved backward, hiding his presence.

Alain narrowed his silver eyes as he fixed his gaze on the big screen, watching Damien who was now crouched at one corner with his paralyzer gun pointed in the direction of the door of the service lift.

"Riddick, that fucker has a paralyzer gun and he's pointing it at the elevator, waiting for you." Alain said through the com to Riddick. In response, he grunted tightening his jaw. Alain then looked at the other screen that showed a 3D plan of the building, searching for the shortest way to reach the basement. "There's an emergency exit at the end of the hallway on your left side. The north entrance to the basement, it's located at the end of the alley."

Riddick ran along the hallway following Alain's instructions and reached the big double door. Kicking it open, he jumped outside and headed directly to the north side of the building. When he was in front of it, Riddick heard a soft click and the door was unlocked. Slowly, he slid inside, tightening his grip on his shivs.

Alain blinked furiously and focusing his gaze on Damien's face he noticed that the merc had night vision goggles. Grinning devilishly, Alain inserted a new code, accessing to the main generator of the building and connecting the energy while he spoke again.

"Riddick, pull down your goggles." Riddick obliged with no hesitation and came to a stop, looking around himself. "I'm going to blind that fucker." Alain added, linking all the energy to the lights.

From where he was, Riddick could see Jack. She was tied up onto a big table, seriously injured. The beast roared, lifting its claws at smelling her blood. He could see Jack's chest rising and falling slightly in time with her weak breath, she was bleeding through several cuts along her legs and arms, but so far, she was still alive.

"These fuckers will never learn the fucking lesson, Hacker," Riddick hissed as he slid like a shadow directly to where Damien was crouched. He was going to take his time with this one and he was going to tear the fucker apart.

As if Alain was able to read Riddick's thoughts, he zoomed in the camera, holding his breath. Time was running out and they didn't know how much blood she had already lost.

Riddick growled, narrowing his eyes when he heard Alain's voice. "Jack's alive, Rick, but we don't know for how much longer. Kill that fucker fast and get out of there." Alain hissed. He, more than anyone else aside from Riddick wanted to enjoy torturing the fucker slowly, but that required time they didn't have at that moment.

A deep growl thundered throughout the basement and Riddick unleashed the beast from its cage as he slid silently in search of his prey.

Damien jumped to his feet when he saw Riddick and rushed at him, completely sure that they were on the same level because now both of them could see in the pitch black. Alain tensed in his chair and pressed the enter key. At once all of the lights inside the basement came up full with such power than it seemed as if ten suns were shinning. Riddick narrowed his eyes behind his goggles, groaning as Damien screamed in pain, shutting his eyes tightly. The powerful lights stabbed his optic nerves, burning his retina, blinding him.

"FUCK!"

Damien fell to his knees, covering his face with his hands, his eyes bleeding behind his goggles. Riddick blinked furiously, tears rolling down his cheeks and cursed silently. As soon as Alain checked the effects he caused with his crazy but brilliant idea, he switch off the lights, leaving the place in darkness. Riddick will be ok in a few more seconds and Damien, well, he will be blind forever, not that it mattered at this point, he wasn't going to survive much longer anyway.

_Fucking crazy old man,_ Riddick cursed Alain silently as he snatched his goggles. Blinking one more time, he went to Damien's side.

"I'm the best fucking killer, asshole." Riddick whispered in his most menacing tone of voice as he crossed his hands, stabbing Damien's chest just to uncross them, the blades tearing apart the skin, slashing it with one powerful move.

Blood splattered everywhere around them and Riddick roared. Damien cried out when he looked down at his chest. He couldn't see nothing, but when he touched himself, he noticed the slick of his blood. _NO!_ he screamed silently. Riddick stood back up and circled the merc.

Riddick growled as he stabbed Jack's shiv at the fourth lumbar, the abdominal aorta; directly at the sweet spot. Immediately, Damiens' muscles tensed all at once, his eyes were wide open. Riddick kicked him roughly forward and Damien fell on his stomach. Then, he crouched at his side and grabbed his hair viciously, pulling up his face.

"Give my regards to the Devil, Damien." Riddick whispered as he snapped Damien's neck. Then, jumping to his feet, he rushed to Jack's side. In seconds, he removed the restraints and held her body against his.

"Jack…." He whispered, gently stroking her hair.

"Riddick?" Jack hissed weakly through clenched teeth, whimpering in pain as tears spilled down her temples. Riddick breathed through his nostrils, feeling his inner beast roaring with wild rage at the smell of Jack's blood mixed with fear, reliving his nightmare.

"I'm here, beautiful." He said, kissing her lips gently. His voice sounded strangled and thick. Tightening his jaw, he glanced down and saw the cuts on her body. Some of them were deep, but he had the perfect tool to make them disappear. It will hurt like a bitch, but it wouldn't leave any scar marring her body.

"I'm pregnant, Riddick…" her voice almost a weak whisper sent shivers up his spine. Riddick wrapped his arms around her with extreme gentleness, praying silently to Imam's god for that child, begging to let it survive this.

"Holy shit, Jack," he whispered, blinking back fresh tears. "You sure know how to shock me, beautiful." Riddick teased her, a small grin tugging his lips. Jack chuckled weakly.

"I knew you would come for me, baby…" Jack whispered as her eyes fluttered open. "You promised…Riddick…" She said, holding his gaze. Riddick grinned slightly.

"Yeah, beautiful, I promised you." Riddick replied gently as he cuddled her body, lifting her effortlessly. He then headed toward the alley.

A gentle rain was pouring down upon them and Riddick lifted his head, looking at the clouded sky. His nightmare became true but not exactly like it was supposed to. Jack was bleeding, fighting for her life but he wasn't going to be a powerless witness to her death. She wasn't going to die in his arms, at least not anytime soon, and sure as hell not tonight.

"I love you, Jack," Riddick whispered, kissing her lips. Jack pressed herself to him as a soft whimper escaped her trembling lips.

"I love you, Riddick," Jack breathed weakly.

**Author's note: ok, guys. Like I've been saying in advance, I'm not done yet. The Epilogue II isthe nextpost.Leave your feedback, youalready know the deal.Thanks. **

**NJ**


	41. Epilogue II

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Pitch Black's universe or any of its characters, but the ones you can't recognize are all mine.

**Author's note:** ok, guys. This is the last update of "Soul Mates". Sad but true, this crazy dream of mine comes to an end. But before I'm done with all of you, I would like to say this:

I never felt that I belonged to one place or community until I found all of you. You will never be able to know how grateful I am because I've been feeling your support, respect and love since the beginning. Some of you have been leaving your reviews and feedbacks almost each week, pushing me to go on writing, and even when I thought that I was never going to finish this story, there you were again showing me your support and help. You made me laugh, cry and blush and sometimes all at once. Thank you from deep my heart.

NJRD

I would like to give THANKS to my beta K, who was my main support since the beginning. THANK YOU, K!

I would like as well to give a big THANK YOU to my beta E, who made possible this crazy ride to end.

And a mi musa, M, gracias, tia. ¡LO CONSEGUI!

A big thank you also for all of you who have been reading but not leaving feedbacks. I would have loved to know your opinions.

And a big, big thank you very much to:

Ok, with that said, let's enjoy the ride! Epilogue II 

**_Helion system. Planet Helion Five. Airun._** **_(one year later)_**

"Oh, fuck! You've gotta be kidding me." Riddick muttered as he froze, motionless, burying his face in her neck, hearing Sean crying. Jack giggle as she stroked his back.

"Come on, big guy, he's only three months old," she laughed softly. Riddick growled deeply as he reluctantly slid out of Jack, rolling to one side.

"He might be three months but sure as hell he already knows how to fuck with his old man." Riddick replied, growling as he grabbed his discarded boxers, making himself comfortable with his back against the headboard.

"Sean is not doing it on purpose, Riddick." Jack said, grinning as she climbed out of the bed. She then grabbed her panties and a t-shirt and dressed knowing in advance what was going to happen in a few more minutes.

"You sure?" Riddick replied, a small grin tugging his lips as he put the pillows under his back. Jack burst out laughing, shaking her head as she padded to the cradle and carefully, she lifted their son.

"Shhh, don't cry, honey," Jack whispered, kissing Sean's forehead. Holding him against her chest, Jack returned to the bed.

"Come here, buddy." Riddick said as he lifted his arms, holding his son, placing him onto his chest. "What's with you, Sean? You're not gonna let daddy have a bit of fun, huh?" Sean's cries stopped as soon as he heard Riddick's deep rumble resounding against his little body and his eyes were wide open, staring at those silver pools.

It was a miracle that Sean survived, and Riddick couldn't help that to his mind memories came floating without warning.

_Flash back_

"Listen, Rick, I'm not gonna lie to you. Jack will be ok in a couple of days, but the baby..." the doctor trailed off, swallowing hard. "She's only five weeks and..." He could feel rage emanating from Riddick's body and his beast was flashing him with blind fury through his silver eyes. The doctor took a couple of steps backward and spoke again. "I did all I could, Riddick. Now it's in God's hands." Riddick growled, narrowing his eyes and turned his head, looking at Jack, his gaze fixed on her belly.

The doctor heaved a hard sigh and left them alone in the room. Riddick turned around and grabbing a chair, he sat at Jack's side. Then, he took her hand in his and kissed it gently, closing his eyes.

God. What an irony. Riddick always thought that God was a fucker with a twisted sense of humor. He had given thanks to Imam's God for many things over the last six years, but for the first time tonight he was more than ready to beg and pray for his baby's life.

All of sudden, Imam's words echoed faintly inside of his mind. They were in T2 and Imam had already been praying with Carolyn, his last two kids and Jack, and he came looking for him when he was tying the cells all together.

The holy man had said something like _"...just because you don't believe in God, doesn't mean that He doesn't believe in you..."_ then, Imam had added that it wouldn't hurt if he prayed for his own life. _My own life...what fucking life, holy man?_ Riddick had thought angrily. _The one locked in a fucking slam? Or the one running away 'cause I've been hunting down?_

Back then Riddick had chuckled at Imam's words, shrugging his shoulders because the holy man had took it all wrong.

Of course, he believed in God, how couldn't he? He had spent half of his life locked down with a horse bit in his mouth and chains cuffing his wrists and ankles. A life that started in a trash bin at the back door of a liquor store with his umbilical cord wrapped around his neck. Of course Riddick did believe in God and he had absolutely hated the fucker. Until tonight. Because tonight, he needed that fucker on his side more than ever before.

So, Riddick shut his eyes tightly and prayed to God, begging for his baby's life. And for the first time, he didn't care if somebody would think that he looked like a pussy. He didn't fucking care at all. The only thing Riddick cared about was the life of that baby, his baby, their baby, Jack's and his, who was growing inside of his wife's womb. Right now, he wasn't Richard B. Riddick, escaped convict and murderer, cursing loudly his damn luck; he was Richard B. Riddick, father and husband, praying silently to make God hear his pleas.

End Flash back 

_And he heard me, huh, Sean?_ Riddick asked his son silently, stroking his back up and down, grinning. _Yeah, God heard Richard B. Riddick._ He chuckled at his own words. Riddick then looked at Jack. "How much longer until the rest show up?" He asked, kissing her lips softly. Jack smiled broadly and made herself comfortable at their side, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Anytime." She answered and not even had the word left her lips when a soft knock sounded at the door. "See?" Jack teased him.

Riddick narrowed his eyes as a deep growl escaped his mouth. Jack's laughter echoed softly in the room and she climbed out of the bed again. Heading toward the door, she opened it and found Lydia smiling broadly hand in hand with Tay.

"We can't sleep," Lydia whispered giggling. _Yeah, I bet you can't, kid_, Riddick retorted silently.

"Come on, guys, daddy is going to tell us a story." Jack said as she moved backward, making room for them to enter.

"Am I?" Riddick asked as he knit a brow, grinning. In seconds, Lydia and Tay ran to the bed, squealing and giggling, climbing in and making themselves comfortable.

"Yup." Jack replied as she climbed into the bed as well, holding Tay against her. Lydia laid her head on Riddick's chest and his arm circled her back, pulling her to him while with his other hand, he was still stroking Sean's back who was already slept.

Riddick looked at Lydia frowning deeply. "Ok, which one?" He asked her as he lifted his hand, stroking Lydia's hair.

"The one in which you saved mommy from the monsters." Lydia answered.

"Yeah, the monsters!" Tay echoed, excited.

Riddick narrowed his eyes, growling and the kids giggle, hearing that sound, even Sean smiled a little in his sleep, feeling his dad's rumble resounding against his little body. Jack smiled broadly and bit her lower lip, making a supreme effort, holding back her laughter.

"Are you both sure that you want to hear that one? What if you have bad dreams?" Jack teased them, knowing that they never had nightmares after hearing that story. "Aren't you afraid of the dark, Tay?"

"Nope," Tay replied, making himself a little more comfortable with his back pressed to Jack's chest. She tickled him and he cried out, laughing.

"We're not afraid of the dark." Lydia stated, putting as much reassurance as she could on her words. "Right, Tay?" She asked her brother.

"Right." Tay replied.

"And why is that?" Riddick asked, grinning. Lydia and Tay looked up at Riddick's silver eyes, sparkling in the dim light.

"Because dark means daddy and no one messes with you." They both said at unison, giggling. Riddick knit a brow and after a heartbeat, his lips spread in a huge grin, looking at his kids.

----------------

**_Scorpion system. Planet Onix. The Firm's main building._**

The Firm's council was called into an extraordinary session. The twelve members of the corporation sat around the wooden table inside the meeting room. Mr. Alexander van Koemborn III was situated at the head of the table. At his right side Phillipe Delacroix who had succeeded his father, Charles Delacroix, five years before. After his father's death in an accident while on a diplomatic mission, Phillipe became the new vice-president of The Firm, assuming his father's duties and privileges.

The Firm was a financial institution whose main function had been since its establishment the exploration and exploitation of the unknown systems. So, The Board, as its highest level, had been the first one informed about a succession of unexpected events that was taking place.

It wasn't the first time in its lengthy existence that The Board's twelve members were aware of and concerned about an imminent threat upon The Firm's interest, but it was the first time that it faced such a hazard that lay in wait.

The disconcerting news and rumors spread, coming from five of the eight systems located out on the frontier, those that were still unexplored, were the trigger of the current emergency state. The Firm's Board activated its top security protocols, keeping at maximum alert their military facilities located across the entire Galaxy. Waiting. Waiting to confirm first hand these news and rumors.

-----------

The group of ambassadors were escorted by soldiers, dressed in the black uniforms belonging exclusively to the elite unit of Spec Ops, to the guest building inside of the main military facility. Three men and two women made their way through endless corridors until they reached the suites. The soldiers who were standing on guard greeted each others with salutes and the women crossed their gazes in silent dialogue, then the older one stepped into the elevator alone.

Mr. Koemborn made himself comfortable in his chair inside of his office, Phillipe Delacroix and General Owens sat as well, waiting for their prominent guest to join them.

Finally the doors of the elevator slid open, reveling the woman who almost immediately locked eyes with Mr. Koemborn. As soon as their gazes met, Alexander narrowed his eyes in suspicion. _An Elemental, _he said silently as a slight grin tugged his lips.

She could feel the evil presence inside of that room, overwhelming her and took a deep breath. The three men stood on their feet at once as she stepped out the elevator and slid forward in an ethereal move as if she was floating, almost vanishing completely, stopping in front of them.

"Welcome to Onix," Alexander said, bowing his head, showing her his respect. "Please, make yourself comfortable, madam." He added, extending his hand. The woman bowed at him and resting her eyes for a few second on each of them, she took a seat in a comfortable armchair situated in front of Mr. Koemborn.

"I'm Aereon, an envoy of the Elemental race." Alexander knit a brow and held her intense gaze as Aereon elaborated. "I'm afraid I'm bearing unfortunate news, gentlemen." She paused for a second and then continued. "There is an extremely dangerous army unlike any other crusading across the Galaxy toward a place called Underverse. Their name, Necromongers, leading them, the Lord Marshall."

General Owens chuckled at Aereon's words. "A dangerous army more powerful than ours?" he asked sarcastically. In response, Aereon tensed slightly.

"The Lord Marshall has made a pilgrimage to the gates of the Underverse and returned a different….being. Stronger and stranger. Half alive and half…something else." She replied, fixing her gaze on him. In response, General Owens rolled his eyes. "There are very few of us who have met a Necromonger and lived to speak of it, General. So, if I choose to speak of them, you should choose to listen." Her voice sounded cold, yet tinted with concern. In response, Phillipe Delacroix shot her a cold gaze.

"What make them so dangerous an enemy?" He asked, glancing from the corner of his eye to Alexander who seemed lost in thought, but perfectly relaxed, listening in complete silence.

Aereon looked at Phillipe. "Their goal is far from material goods, Mr. Delacroix. Their interest lies in control and power. If they cannot convert you, they will kill you. If we want to survive, a new balance must be found. It is necessary to find a way to stop their bloody crusade, and it is a need that cannot be delayed in any way." She then returned her attention to Mr. Koemborn. "We are in need of a skilled army, Mr. Koemborn. An army trained to kill without asking questions and a charismatic leader who is able to face the Lord Marshall himself."

Phillipe cleared his throat. "Why should The Firm fight against them, Aereon, envoy of the Elementals?" He retorted, his voice tinted with sarcasm. Aereon tensed, narrowing her eyes. "We just simply could reach some kind of truce with the Lord Marshall. The galaxy is big enough for all of us." Phillipe added. In response, Aereon gasped her eyes wide open.

She couldn't believe that they were seriously thinking that when The Necromongers were done with their campaign there would be something valuable left behind. Aereon had seen with her own eyes how they had already destroyed the planet Furya and the entire Aquilan system.

Alexander cleared his throat, pulling Aereon out of her own thoughts. She looked at him through narrowed eyes and he grinned slightly as he spoke.

"As far as I know, The Firm was never welcomed among your race or your allies, my dear Aereon, and if my memory is as good as always was, The Elementals were the ones who literally refused to give their approval to The Firm's investments in your home world." Mr. Koemborn said, his eyes flashing her with an intense gaze showing a bizarre mix of banked excitement and anticipation. "Why should I listen to your pleas then?" Aereon heaved a hard sigh, suspecting in advance the high price all the galaxy was going to pay for The Firm's help.

"In normal times, Mr. Koemborn, evil would be fought by good. But, in time like this, well…" she trailed off already regretting her desperate decision, coming here in search of these people.

"It should be fought by another kind of evil." Mr. Koemborn absently finished her line, his mind anticipating the events that would take place. _Interesting_, he said to himself, narrowing his eyes. "Owens?"

"Yes, Mr. Koemborn." He replied as he stood to his feet. Alexander turned his head and locked eyes with him.

"It is the time to find _him_, General." He said coldly and General Owens saluted, heading toward the elevator without saying anything in return. He already knew full well who The Firm's president was talking about. Aereon narrowed her eyes in suspicion and cleared her throat.

"Mr. Koemborn, if you don't mind my question, who is _him_?" she asked, holding his cold gaze. Mr. Koemborn's lips spread in a devil smile.

"The Big Evil, of course." Alexander answered as his eyes smoldered with anticipation.

----------

Aereon entered her suite and found Jesse staring out the window and it seemed she was lost in thought. After a long moment, Jesse turned around and looked at her, narrowing her ice blue eyes.

"You know that fucker Alexander will betray us, mother." Jesse hissed through clenched teeth. Aereon went to her side and took her hands in hers.

"Of course, Jess, that's the reason why you have to find him before someone else does. You're a warrior of the Elemental race, Jesse, and I'm afraid he's going to need your help when the time comes." She replied, looking down at her tattoos. A Celtic moon on her left wrist and a rose/tribal bracelet on her right one. In response, Jesse nodded 'yes' firmly as Aereon smiled sadly. "You must depart now, my dear. Abu al-Walid has already been informed about your arrival. He will provide you with the intell you will need."

----------

Alexander Koemborn stared at the screen, grinning as he read to himself the intell that appeared on it. _It seems that our paths will cross sooner than we thought, Richard_, he said silently, grinning evilly.

_Top Security Protocol Number 952415296_

_State: Activated._

_Subject: Riddick, Richard B._

_Alias(s): No known aliases. _

_Last location: Unknown_

_File: Classified A+_

_Current state: Wanted Alive._

_Bounty in force: 10 million credits._

_Others: Violent sociopath. Skilled assassin. Weapon of choice: shivs. Surgically altered eyes to enhance night vision. Approach with EXTREME CAUTION._

_Going into effect: Actual date. _

------------

**It has been a pleasure and a pride to share with all of you this story. Thank you very much. I love you. **

**NJ**


End file.
